Fighting for the Malfoys
by Lena Phoria
Summary: A new prophecy is heard and all of its witnesses are a little on edge. Especially when the announcement of Draco and Hermione's engagement just might be the trigger to set it in motion. Sides are chosen, loyalties are tested, and no one is safe. A new war ensues and the wizarding worlds only hope is that the power of love truly can conquer all. *COMPLETE*
1. Prologue

**A/N: While this is technically a sequel to 'Summer of the Dragon' I'm planning on making it a standalone since the genres are completely different. I, of course, would love it if you read that one first since it explains how Draco and Hermione fell in love, but if you're one of those people who is like, 'Who cares? They're in love!" then this is the right story for you.**

**This story might start out a bit fluffy, but it promises to get very darker.**

**So, for those of you who haven't read 'Summer of the Dragon' I will make sure to put special notes at the top of each chapter to explain anything that might need explaining but, like I said, I'm going to do my best to make those notes as minimal as possible.**

**For now all you need to know is Draco and Hermione are in love after working together for a summer, Ron's dating Astoria (who briefly dated Draco) and Harry and Ginny are married.**

**Also (I'm just going to say this once this time) I do not own Harry Potter. It belongs to JK Rowling.**

**So, without further ado …**

The end of term was quickly approaching at Hogwarts and the professors needed a break just as much as the students did. That was why Headmistress McGonagall, Professor Hagrid, Professor Flitwick, Professor Sprout, Professor Slughorn, and Professor Trelawney were enjoying some mead and firewhiskey at the Hog's Head one night in early December.

The owner of the pub, Aberforth Dumbledore, came over and joined the group between orders from his other, fairly shady, customers. While the Hog's Head wasn't the nicest of pubs in Hogsmeade, it was the best place to come for anyone who wanted to let loose without judgment.

"I am telling all of you, Molly Mellick of Hufflepuff will be dead by next summer," Trelawney stated to the group.

"And what is it that makes Molly the special one this year?" McGonagall asked in an apathetic tone.

"I am not the one who makes these decisions, Minerva, I merely see them. That is the downside of being All-Knowing. You cannot change things, only predict."

McGonagall rolled her eyes. "As I recall, you predicted Harry Potter was going to die once or twice when he was a student. Last I checked he was still alive and kicking. Isn't that right, Hagrid?"

"Aye. He, Ron, an' Hermione came ter visit me jus' last week. None of 'em's kicked the bucket jus' yet."

"Ms. Granger and Mr. Weasley came _together_?" Flitwick asked with great interest. Everyone leaned in towards Hagrid.

"O'course. They're still friends, yeh know. Maybe not as close as they once were, but those two 'ave been through too much ter call it quits 'cause of a breakup."

"But it was kind of a messy one, wasn't it?" asked Sprout. "I mean, we _all_ saw her carrying on with Mr. Malfoy last summer. Considering their history, I can't imagine Mr. Weasley is happy about the two's budding romance."

"He's not a fan o' Malfoy, that's a given, but Hermione's happy and Ron has his own girlfriend now."

McGonagall's eyes widened. "Not Astoria Greengrass?"

Hagrid nodded.

"I admit, when I saw them dancing together at Potter's wedding I thought it was a bit off, but I suppose there are stranger couples out there."

"Do you think Ms. Granger and Mr. Malfoy will get married?" Flitwick asked in his high, little voice. "The rumor is they are heading in that direction."

"If they do then you might as well put purple fluff on me and call me a Pygmy Puff right now," said McGonagall, "because the world will have, in fact, turned sideways."

"If they do I demand you wear fluffy purple robes to their wedding," laughed Sprout.

"Gladly."

At that moment Aberforth came over with shots of firewhiskey for the table. He sat down and they all clanked glasses before shooting their drinks down.

"I don't think a wedding between those two seems so farfetched," said Slughorn, chiming in for the first time that night.

He had been particularly quiet with this group ever since Trelawney and he had snuck off together at the end of the year staff party last June, only to have her 'forget' about it the next day, which might have been true - considering she was intoxicated for the better part of each year - but was still suspicious since she blamed her lack of memory on her 'gift'.

"Oh, I simply cannot remember a thing from last night. My dreams were just filled with visions of unforeseen deaths and vacation plans to the Caribbean. Can you believe people are actually planning to go there during the hurricane season? What a waste of a trip!"

It all seemed like a load of Hippogriff dung to the rest of the professors, much like everything else that came out of her mouth.

"And why is that, Horace?" asked McGonagall.

"Like Pomona said, we all saw them carrying on together last summer. Meaning we all saw the way they looked at each other. They're in love. As improbable as that sounds."

"His parents will never allow that," said Flitwick.

"Are you talking about the Granger girl and that Malfoy brat?" asked Aberforth, quickly catching on to their conversation.

"Yes. Why?" asked McGonagall.

He shrugged. "From what I heard from Rosmerta, the brat's prick of a father already gave the okay."

"How on earth would Rosmerta know that?" Sprout asked. They all knew Draco's history with Madam Rosmerta of the Three Broomsticks. When he was a Death Eater he had used the Imperius Curse on her to get her to do his bidding. While she had let him stay at her inn last summer, he had still been far from forgiven.

"The kid got her father into some experimental treatment at St. Mungo's. When she goes to visit he always makes a point to meet her there. She actually seems kinda fond of him."

"While I'll admit, Draco Malfoy has changed, I still do not believe he and Ms. Granger will ever get married," stated McGonagall. "The world isn't quite ready for such an unconventional pairing."

Just then, Trelawney's hands slammed on the table. Everyone jumped and whipped towards her. Her eyes were staring blankly in front of her while she remained dead still.

"Sybill, dear, are you all right?" Sprout asked while putting a comforting hand on her shoulder. Trelawney snapped her head towards her. She shrieked and urgently removed her hand.

Returning her head to stare straight in front of her, Trelawney began to speak in a harsh, hoarse tone none of them had heard before.

"_The Dark Lord is vanquished, the world is at peace, but his followers still remain, and they will not cease … Two opposite hearts join together as one, to create a new power surmountable by none … This power must remain firm within their grasp, in any other hands our future becomes our past … Love may be strong, but hold on tight, a new war will begin, and everyone must fight … Loyalties will be tested, and families torn apart, but the future is now, and it's all about to start_ …"

The door to the Hog's Head flew open and a huge gust of wind shot through the pub, bringing a resonating screech with it.

When the wind stopped Trelawney's eyes began to focus. After a few blinks she looked around and noticed everyone staring at her and looking horrified.

"Is something the matter?" she asked.

"Dear Merlin," whispered McGonagall. She was the only one capable of speaking, and even then it was just barely.

All of them were too caught up in everything they had just witnessed to notice the cloaked figure eyeing their group from the corner. The figure chugged the last of their butterbeer and headed for the door. After all, someone had to share the prophecy with the wizards and witches who wanted the wizarding world's future to be just like its past. Only then could they make sure it ended in their advantage.


	2. The 'Hot' Date

**A/N: Okay, so here are some notes for the people who didn't read 'Summer of the Dragon'. Everyone else, please carry on :-)**

**Several of my OC's are reintroduced in this chapter. The main ones are Sophie and Phillip, newlyweds who fell in love while working with Draco and Hermione the previous summer. They got married near the end of the story. Now they are working on reestablishing a company they formerly worked at (that went bankrupt after the owner died and his racist son took over) and now own called Thinx. It specializes in utilizing Muggle technology in the wizarding world and Draco has been working there since September/Octoberish. They hired him, knowing it would be a good way to revamp the Malfoy name, which has drastically deteriorated.**

**The other OC is Caroline. She is their friend and coworker and hasn't really been developed yet so she might as well be new.**

**Another important detail is that Lucius went a bit insane after Dementors used him to feed off of for years and a house-elf dressed like one convinced him to try and kill Hermione, since the elf wanted both of them gone for the greater good of the family. He got his sanity back but Hermione and Draco aren't exactly over it.**

**Also, Daphne Greengrass and Gregory Goyle are married, but it was arranged by their fathers so they're not happy.**

**That is all for now.**

Draco Malfoy stared mindlessly out of the window in his office, completely blind to the streets of Diagon Alley beyond it. He was having a hard time focusing today. Not just because it was Sunday and he was at work. _Again_. But because today was a very special day and he couldn't stop thinking about what was going to happen in just a few short hours.

"Zinking about your 'ot date tonight again, are you?" Draco looked up to see Sophie Prior, formerly Labelle, sitting in the chair opposite his desk and smirking at him. He hadn't even noticed her come in.

Draco smirked back. "How'd you guess?"

"Oh no reason. You've just 'ad zis goofy, love struck look on your face all day. Phillipe says you are slacking."

"Have not!" snapped Phillip Prior, her large, rock-like husband, marching into the room. "You're the one who said he was completely unfocused in our strategy meeting earlier."

"But I said eet wiz a smile on my face. See?" she said pointing at the way she could not stop beaming. "'Appy!"

Phillip chuckled. "You're lucky you're adorable, because you're a horrible boss."

Sophie rolled her eyes. "_Anyways_, Draco, Phillipe wanted me to come een 'ere and tell you to start concentrating. We 'ave all of our pitch meetings wiz ze investors just after ze 'olidays and zis ees no time to be losing focus, even for a day. A very special day …"

"Sophie!"

"Well, I am sorry! I cannot 'elp eet eef I am a 'opeless romantic!"

"You know, we really don't need to go through this entire process. I have already told you I am more than willing to give you the money to -"

"No!" the newlyweds shouted in unison.

Draco laughed. "All right. I get it. You want to do it the 'proper' way."

"It's not just that, Draco," said Phillip. "This is a company that specializes in helping Muggle-borns stay connected to the outside world -"

"You don't say," he smirked.

Phillip ignored him. "We're still working on revitalizing the Thinx name after Zandicus nearly destroyed it. We just don't think that accepting money, which essentially belongs to your father, would be good for its image."

Draco nodded solemnly. "I get that too."

While it still stung a little, Draco understood where Phillip and Sophie were coming from. His father had made quite a mess of things last summer when he went insane and tried to kill the most famous Muggle-born witch in the wizarding world, Hermione Granger. Granted, he had recovered his mind since then - mostly - but the damage was still done. All of the work Draco had done to repair the Malfoy name since the war now meant nothing and he had to start from the bottom once again.

Hence his accepting the position at Thinx, a company he never would have imagined himself working at in a million years. Not just because it aided Muggle-borns, a minor detail he had more or less grown to accept, but because Phillip and Sophie were the owners of the company and, therefore, his bosses.

Just a few short months ago they had been colleagues working for Mr. Ollivander, but now he had to answer to them. While Sophie wasn't so bad, since she spent a good chunk of her day in his office chatting about nothing work related, Phillip took everything very seriously. This was more his company than hers - since he had been extremely close with the former owner, the late Zanzar Thinx - and he was determined to bring it back to its former glory.

"I didn't mean to offend you," said Phillip, casting his eyes guiltily to the floor.

"I'm not offended, Pip," said Draco, purposely using the nickname he knew Phillip hated. "My father's a bloody git. I'm the first to admit it."

"'Ave you talked to 'im or your mother recently?" asked Sophie, moving to his side of the desk and putting a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Draco shook his head. "Not since last month."

"Are you going to owl zem … after tonight?"

"Only if the night goes well." He winked.

Sophie smiled. "Eet weell."

"I hope so …" said Draco, staring back out the window wistfully …

"Draco! Focus!"

"Sorry!" he said, snapping back to reality.

"All I need is for you to finish that report on the Muggle emailing system before the end of the day. If you finish early you are free to go and get ready for your 'hot date'."

"Yay!" Sophie clapped happily before leaping into her husband's strong arms.

Phillip took this opportunity to pull her towards the door. As soon as he got her out he shouted back at Draco, "And don't worry! It is going to go great!"

"GOOD LUCK!" Sophie called while Phillip slammed the door.

Well, if nothing else, at least Phillip's speech was motivational. With the possibility of leaving early now in the air, he quickly went to work on the report he meant to start two hours ago. He had been playing around with Muggle email for a few weeks now and had gotten pretty good at it. While he had to admit it was very handy, and quite a bit quicker than sending an owl, he still refused to believe it was better. Nothing would ever beat receiving a handwritten letter by owl. Especially when signed with those signature xoxo's he'd grown to love.

Draco finally finished his report about a half hour early and rushed to bring it to Phillip. His coworker, Caroline, was already standing in the hallway just outside of his office. She smiled when she saw him run out. "Sophie sent me to check on you. All finished?"

"Yes," he said in a rushed voice.

"I'll take that then," she said, holding out her hand. "You have a 'hot date' you need to get to."

Draco chuckled and handed it to her. "Thanks Caroline. Tell Sophie and Phillip I'll owl them after."

"TEXT ME!" he heard Sophie shout from her office down the hall. "Eet ees so much faster!"

"The speed is not what's important, Soph!" Phillip called from his office just across from hers. "He needs to _improve_ at it!"

"Yeah yeah yeah! TEXT EES FASTER!"

Draco and Caroline exchanged an amused look before heading in opposite directions. Draco went back into his office to collect his things. He was just about to disapparate out of there when a knock came at his window. A large, white owl was fluttering outside of it. He groaned, knowing exactly whose owl this was and what it meant.

Against his better judgment, he opened the window and let the owl in, quickly reading the small note attached to its leg. It was just as he suspected.

After practically pushing the owl back out of the window and slamming it shut, Draco put on his cloak and headed out of his office and down the stairs for the closest fireplace. He now had a new destination which required a different form of transportation.

On his way down the stairs, Draco passed a witch who worked on the second floor, but always made a point to come to the Thinx floor to use the washroom. She smiled brightly as he passed. Even though he was very much off the market, Draco still had a reputation that loose witches tried to persuade him to uphold. No one had succeeded yet. For the first time in his life, Draco Malfoy was completely faithful. Something that surprised even him. And, what more, he was happy being that way.

Draco did not even attempt to smile back at the witch. He never did. He honestly couldn't wait until all of their meetings with the investors were over and done with so the Thinx Corporation could finally move to a bigger building. Preferably one where they wouldn't have to share space with inadequate businesses, like whichever one this witch worked for. She had told him once while trying to engage him in conversation, but he wasn't listening. All he knew was that if her work was anything of importance he would have picked up on it.

Finally making it to the fireplace on the first floor of the building, Draco threw in his Floo powder and entered the green flames. "Greengrass Estate," he said before zooming through the fireplace, coming back out in a fancy foyer decorated with emerald green and silver accents. He headed through the door directly in front of him.

"Darling, you're early!" A surprised looking, dark-haired witch leapt off of the sofa she had been sitting on and ran into his arms. Draco gave her a kiss on the cheek, eyeing the older wizard she very closely resembled, who was smiling at them from his armchair.

"Sorry, _darling_. They let me off of work early so I thought we could get a head start on our evening."

"Absolutely! Just give me five minutes, will you?"

"Just hurry up," said Draco, under his breath.

The witch leaned in and pretended to give him a kiss, secretly whispering, "Sorry," before leaving the room.

A blonde witch, similar in appearance, entered as soon as the other witch left. "Oh, Draco," she said, noticing him standing there. "Here to take Astoria out on another 'hot date' are you?" She smirked at him.

Draco smirked back. "You know I am. And where is _Gregory_ this fine evening?"

"He's still at work," she said, walking over to the sofa and slumping down on it.

"Please sit properly, Daphne. No daughter of mine should ever _slouch_, especially in front of company," scolded Mr. Greengrass.

"Sorry, Father," said Daphne, straightening up in her seat. "I'm sure Draco is greatly offended by my manner of sitting."

"Terribly," winked Draco.

"You shouldn't be too informal with Mr. Malfoy, dear. While he comes by often enough he is not part of our family … yet." Mr. Greengrass looked at Draco and smiled.

A chill ran down Draco's spine. He tried to smile back but it came out a bit awkward. Daphne noticed this and chuckled behind her hand. She was one of the only members of this household to know the truth about their precious Astoria and her relationship with the infamous Draco Malfoy.

"Ready!" shouted Astoria, running into the room and over to Draco. She was now wearing a deep-green cloak, which she seemed to be using to hide a very small, gray dress. Draco caught a glimpse of it and knew that someone was going to be very happy tonight. Astoria grabbed his hand and pulled him back towards the foyer. "Goodnight Daphne! Goodnight Father! I won't be home too late!"

"Night Stori! Have fun with _Draco_ tonight! No one else! Just you and _Draco_!"

Astoria shot her sister a sharp look. Daphne grinned widely at her, no joy in her face diminishing until long after Astoria and Draco were gone.

The two of them used the Floo network to get to Diagon Alley. Astoria went through first. When Draco landed on the other side she proceeded to throw apology after apology at him. "Draco, I'm _so_ sorry! You probably have plans and I'm ruining them, but when I got that owl asking me to come out tonight I couldn't say no. I'm so sorry! Thank you for coming so quickly. Do you hate me?"

"A little," he said honestly.

"Oh." Astoria's face dropped. "I'm so sorry!"

The truth was, he and Astoria had dated briefly back in September, but it had ended before it ever really began. Shortly after that she had started dating someone new, someone she was positive her father would not approve of, so she had decided to just never mention that she and Draco had broken up. Only her sister, Daphne, and her brother-in-law, Gregory Goyle, knew the truth. And so, Draco was constantly forced into picking Astoria up on dates, only to escort her to someone else. Normally he would never do it but his _real_ girlfriend insisted. She was still trying very hard to get back in the good graces of Astoria's _real_ boyfriend.

Draco and Astoria walked in silence through the streets of Diagon Alley. They arrived at the Leaky Cauldron where Astoria immediately went over and sat down at an empty table. Draco thought about leaving, but when he noticed the way the men in this place were eyeing her as she took off her cloak, revealing the dress underneath - which was even smaller than he had thought previously - he knew he had to stay. Groaning, Draco took a seat in the chair beside her.

"So what do you have planned for the night?" Astoria asked, trying to make idle conversation.

"It's our anniversary," said Draco, eyeing the clock. "She's making dinner at our flat." Which he was now going to be late for.

"Oh, how lovely!" Astoria said, beaming at him. "Is she a good cook?"

Draco shrugged. "Dunno. Her mother's been teaching her for the last few months. She hasn't actually let me try anything yet, other than breakfast." Astoria tried to say something else, but Draco held up a hand to silence her. He then looked at her very seriously and told her, "I need you to know, Astoria, that this is the last time I'm doing this for you. After tonight I will no longer be able to pretend to be your boyfriend so, I suggest, when you get home tonight you tell your father the truth."

"No longer able?" she repeated. Draco nodded. "What does that mean?"

Before he had a chance to answer, the back entrance to the Leaky Cauldron opened and a familiar red-headed wizard walked in. His blue eyes scanned the room until they landed on Draco, always looking visibly disappointed even though he was more than aware he would be there.

"Your boyfriend's here," said Draco, nodding towards him.

Astoria turned around and smiled. The red-headed wizard smiled back.

"Why you're willingly dating Weasley I will never understand."

"Oh, don't be like that, Draco," she said, turning back and sticking her tongue out at him. "He's actually very sweet. And if it weren't for you we probably never would have met, so you can thank yourself for that."

Draco rolled his eyes. "I take no such credit." He stood up, knowing very well that Ron was not going to come over until he was gone.

"So, about this _not_ being able thing you were talking about. Does that mean you're …?"

Draco grinned. "I guess you'll just have to find out tomorrow."

That was as good as a yes to Astoria. She beamed at him. "Oh, this is so exciting! Do you mind if I prepare him a bit?" she asked, motioning back at Ron.

"Do whatever you feel is necessary," he said, straightening himself up for departure. "See you around, Astoria." He winked and quickly disapparated out of there, reappearing in his own living room.

"Well, it's about _bloody_ time," he heard someone mock in their best Draco voice.

He turned around, his face smothered by a heap of bushy hair as that same someone leapt into his arms. Before his eyes even had a chance to focus she cupped his face in her soft hands and kissed him. He kissed back with great vigor, wrapping his arms around her waist and lifting her feet off the ground.

When he put her down he pulled back and looked adoringly into the amber eyes of Hermione Granger. "Happy anniversary, love," he said, kissing her again.

It was on this day exactly six months ago that the two of them left for their summer job collecting supplies for Ollivanders wands. While they had not become romantically entangled right away, they both agreed that the start of their summer should be the day they forever celebrated. Hermione didn't know this yet, but Draco also had every intention of celebrating their first 'shagiversary' in a few weeks' time. Of course, that would be a _different_ sort of night. One where dinner would be completely unnecessary.

When their kiss ended Hermione stayed in Draco's arms, but still gave him a playful smack on his chest. "Why are you late? I owled Sophie to see if that tyrant husband of hers was keeping you after again, but she said you'd actually left early. You better have been getting me a present or something. Of course, if you actually did wait until the last minute I just might have to kill you."

Draco laughed, squeezing her tighter. "No killing necessary. Your present was purchased and well hidden weeks ago."

"So why are you late then?"

"Astoria owled me right as I was leaving. Another secret rendezvous with Weasel," he sneered. "And since I was early picking her up I, of course, did the gentlemanly thing and waited for him to arrive."

"Did he actually come up while you were there this time, or did he wait in the corner for you to leave again?"

"What do you think?"

Hermione frowned. "Well, I'm sure it'll only be a matter of time before he warms up to you. After all, if you hadn't broke it off with me, dated her, and then brought her to Harry's wedding to win me back - weird play, by the way - the two of them never would have met."

Draco still took no responsibility for this match made in Muggle Hell.

"Harry thinks Ron's going to marry her someday but, the Weasley's … well, they're all still in serious denial about him dating a Slytherin."

"Still think you'll come running back, do they?" he joked.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I'm pretty sure they know by now that I'm not. And, what more, I don't think they want me in their family any more than they want Astoria. Possibly even less."

Draco knew this was true. He and Hermione had made their first appearance as a couple towards the end of Potter's and Weaselette's wedding. While it didn't go terribly, it didn't exactly go well either. Ron took the highroad - well, for him, anyway - and ignored them, eventually disappearing into the shadows with Astoria. But the other Weasley's were far less forgiving.

Charlie was the only one who did absolutely nothing. He had encountered Draco and Hermione numerous times over the summer and knew their feelings were legit, plus he noticed that Ron was more or less over it.

Bill tried to kick them out - well, just Draco, but Hermione said if he left then she did too - but his wife, Fleur, pulled him back and calmed him. She had also seen the two of them together at Sophie's and Phillip's wedding and knew that they were, in fact, in love.

George tried to jinx him, of course, but Phillip - who was playing bodyguard - took his wand before he could.

Then there was Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, who said nothing but still shook their heads in blatant disapproval. This is what hurt Hermione the most. Draco still remembered the way she squeezed his hand even tighter to keep herself from crying.

Ginny - who was also very aware of their love, even though she did not understand it - actually scolded her parents for being so critical and went and gave Hermione a hug. She knew her friend had been miserable without Draco. Harry even took it a step further and shook Draco's hand, but his face was a little hard as he did it. Neither wizard particularly enjoyed this but they both knew it was necessary.

"Come on," said Hermione, pulling him towards their small dining area. "I want you to see."

Draco smiled as she used her wand to turn down the lights and set flame to the two enchanted candles floating above the table. She had decorated it with a green, silk tablecloth, lacy napkins, and golden plates, goblets, and utensils.

Hermione liked to combine green and gold all throughout their flat, seeing it as her own way of unifying their houses, a style she termed 'Gryfferin'. Every time she said that word it made Draco cringe.

Dinner was already set out. It was some sort of slightly burnt red meat, steamed vegetables that looked a little raw, and something he could only assume - and hoped - was mashed potatoes.

"Looks perfect, Mione," he said, hugging her waist from behind and planting a kiss on her neck.

She turned her head and met his lips with hers. Draco began to run his hands all along the tight, black dress she was wearing. Eventually one hand made its way down to her thigh, where it began to slowly creep up the inside of the garment while the other ravaged at her breasts.

Hermione tried to pull away but he kept a firm hold on her. "Draco … no … the food will get cold …"

"We can heat it up," he said, unzipping the back of her dress and letting it fall to the floor, revealing a sexy, lacy, green bra and panties. He smiled. "Oh, love. For me?"

Hermione rolled her eyes before using her wand to strip him of his clothes and pushing him to the floor. He grabbed her hand and pulled her down with him, rolling the two of them so that he was on top. She giggled as he tickled her inner thigh before carefully removing her panties.

"I love you, Hermione," he said, like he always did before they started anything.

Hermione smiled. "I love you too," she said, while looking into his warm gray eyes.

Always happy to hear those words, Draco leaned in and kissed her, biting her bottom lip as he began to move his hips with hers.

Hermione moaned happily into his mouth. It was nice to know that after all of these months the two of them had not lost even the slightest bit of passion. Every time was just as exhilarating as the first, if not more so.

Draco and Hermione were completely engulfed in each other for a good portion of the evening, both of them completely forgetting about the dinner waiting for them just a few feet away.

XXX

Several hours later Draco sat in a chair at the table wearing nothing but his boxers while Hermione sat on his lap, still naked underneath the blanket she had wrapped around her. She was feeding him bites of the dinner she had made while he held onto her and pretended to enjoy it.

It wasn't that Hermione was a bad cook. She was just new at it. After she and Ron had broken up she moved back in with her parents, and her mom was finally able to teach her all of the things moms normally taught their daughters in their youth, like cooking.

She had moved in with Draco just over a month ago, but still spent many evenings at home with her parents. Draco had gone a couple of times, mainly to learn about Muggles and their customs for his job. At least, that's what Hermione convinced him he was doing, anyway. Really she just wanted him to meet her parents, who were surprisingly fond of him. The feeling wasn't exactly mutual, but it was a start.

"Would it be all right if I gave you your present now?" Hermione asked while putting down the fork.

Draco kissed her on the cheek. "Of course. And then I'll give you yours." His heart started racing as he thought about what her reaction would be to his present. He hoped she didn't notice.

If she did she didn't say anything. Hermione used her wand to move a nicely wrapped box out from underneath the sofa and levitated it over to them. She handed it to him and smiled.

Draco kept his arms around her waist while carefully unwrapping his present. He hated to destroy the beautiful work her perfectionism had created. Hermione tried to wait patiently but eventually gave up on that and started tearing it open for him.

He laughed before pulling it away from her. "This is _my_ present, Mione, and I will open it as leisurely as I please."

Hermione rolled her eyes before moving her hand onto his leg, stroking the bare skin just below the end of his boxers. "I'd hurry it up if I were you," she said, winking suggestively.

Draco tossed the wrapping paper aside and tore open the box, revealing a familiar, gold pocket watch. He looked at it curiously.

"Keep opening," she said.

Draco lifted the watch out of the box and flipped it open. On one side there was now a photo of him and Hermione kissing at Sophie and Phillip's wedding. He had always loved that photo. And, on the other side, he noticed that the clocks hands were moving for the first time in months, but there was no ticking.

"It took some time but I finally got a silencing charm to stick," she said, playing with the chain that was dangling over his leg. "I made it sound like crickets until I got it right."

Draco smiled. Even though it was once his father's, he had always loved that pocket watch. He had only ever stopped using it because the ticking sound haunted Hermione. She had once explained to him that when his father first shot a killing curse at her, the room they were in was completely silent except for the sound of a ticking clock. Ever since then Draco made sure no clocks were ever around her. He was just lucky those Muggle cell phones came with 'electronic' alarm clocks, or else they would never get to work on time.

"Thanks, Mione. I love it," he said, kissing her chastely.

Hermione smiled. "Now, where's mine?" she asked.

Draco laughed before scooping her up, blanket and all, and carrying her over to the sofa. He put her down on it and said, "Close your eyes."

Hermione did as she was told. He left the room and she tried to peek back at what he was doing, but he yelled at her to keep her eyes closed. He knew her too well.

She heard him come back into the room and crouch down in front of her but still kept her eyes clenched shut, even though she was dying to know what he was doing.

"Okay, you can open them."

Hermione did. She gasped. Draco was now down on one knee in front of her, holding up a small box with a large, diamond and emerald ring inside of it. She then looked past the ring to the wizard behind it. He was looking back at her nervously.

"Hermione Granger, ever since you came back into my life I have been unable to think of anyone else. You make me happier than I ever thought I could be and I'd be an idiot if I ever gave you a chance to slip away from me."

Hermione's eyes began to mist as he continued the speech he had so carefully prepared.

"So, that being said, Hermione, my Mione, will you do me the honor of being my wife?"

"Yes!" Hermione screamed without hesitation. She was full out sobbing now, her hands shaking while Draco took the ring out of the box and put it on her left ring finger.

As soon as it was in place Hermione leapt off of the couch and into his arms, kissing him passionately while both crying and laughing into his mouth.

"Who taught you how Muggles propose?" she asked between bated breaths.

"Sophie and Phillip," answered Draco. "Did I do the whole one knee thing right? I accidentally got on both at first."

"Yes, everything was perfect!" she said, pulling him into a tight hug. "Except …"

"Except what?" he asked worriedly.

Hermione smirked. "Well, I can't exactly tell our children one day that Daddy proposed to Mommy while she was naked."

Draco pulled back from her and laughed at the way Hermione was making sure to keep herself completely covered in her blanket. He removed part of it from her shoulder and began tenderly kissing the newly revealed skin. "Well, if you hadn't seduced me the moment I got here I could have done this before the first round of shagging."

"_Me_ seduce _you_? Hardly! " she scoffed. "I could have been wearing a potato sack and you'd _still_ be ready to go at it."

"You're right," he said, slipping the blanket off of the other shoulder. "I'm easy. I admit it."

He traced his lips up her shoulder and to her neck, sucking on her sweet and supple skin more aggressively. Hermione's hands fell loose as she began to moan and Draco took this opportunity to seize her blanket and toss it to the floor.

"Shall we celebrate then?" he said, already positioning her on the sofa while she grabbed his neck and pulled him down with her.

And celebrate they did. The two of them kept at it well into the night, both of them ignoring the continually ringing cell phone lost somewhere in the heap of clothes on the floor.


	3. It's A Thing

**A/N: The only note for non-SOTD readers is that Draco and Goyle had a falling out after Hogwarts since he felt Draco had gone soft, but they're more or less better now.**

**Enjoy!**

The next morning Draco woke up a little surprised to find that he was in bed alone. He could hear Hermione talking to someone in the other room while the smell of bacon lingered in the air.

Draco got up to investigate, but before he had a chance to leave the bedroom his and Hermione's new Eagle Owl started screeching from its cage. They had purchased it together several weeks earlier but hadn't really gotten around to using it yet. Hermione had named it Polly as a sort of tribute to Sophie, who was obsessed with eating the sap of Purple Polly Flowers.

Draco went over to the cage and let the owl out. It began flying in circles over the bed until he opened the window so it could go outside. Once it was gone he was finally able to proceed to the front of their flat.

Hermione was currently fiddling around in the kitchen while talking animatedly on his cell phone. "Yes, I'm extremely excited … Yes, we would _love_ to come to dinner tonight to celebrate …" She laughed. "Mom! Make sure you keep Dad in line … Oh, his parents? I don't think they'll be able to make it tonight … Yeah, probably not next week either … Umm, let me ask him and get back to you …"

Draco cleared his throat. Hermione looked up from what she was doing and smiled when she saw him.

"Sorry guys, but my _fiancé's_ finally awake, so I have to go … Yes, yes, we'll come by tonight … Thanks! I love you both too … All right, bye!" Hermione hung up the phone and left the bacon and pancakes to flip themselves while she leapt into Draco's arms. "Good morning, future husband. Did you sleep well?" she asked, while giving him a million tiny kisses on his lips.

Draco chuckled before grabbing her head and pulling her in for one large one. "Surprisingly yes, considering we only got to bed a few hours ago."

The phone started ringing again and Hermione left Draco to go and see who it was. She laughed when she looked at the name of the incoming caller. "It's Sophie again. Should we put her out of her misery and answer?"

"Let her sweat a little bit longer. She's going to see me in an hour, anyway," said Draco, walking over and taking the phone out of her hands. "So we're having dinner with your parents tonight?"

"Yes, I hope you don't mind," said Hermione, returning to her cooking. "By the way, have I told you how much I love that thing?" She motioned her head towards the cell phone. "Have Sophie and Phillip explained to you how they got this technology to work in wizarding regions yet?"

"Some very complicated and expensive process that helps them tap into the Muggle saddelines."

"Satellites, Draco."

"Yeah, that's what I said."

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"As I was _saying_, it is all very complicated and expensive to make happen, especially since they want to do it in bulk. Right now Seth is the only one of us who can do it. Hence the need for investors."

Hermione looked back at him and frowned. "I really wish they'd let you help out with that. Maybe then you wouldn't be working so late all the time."

"Phil and Sophie have made it very clear they don't want any money that is associated with my father," Draco said, hugging her from behind and resting his head on her shoulder.

"Speaking of your father, are you going to tell him and your mother about this?" she asked, fidgeting with the large ring on her finger before using her wand to flip a pancake.

"Of course I am," he said.

Polly swooped into the room and stole one of the finished pancakes off of a plate.

"Ah, right on cue. I'll send an owl right now." Draco went over to the desk in the living room and pulled out a piece of parchment, ink, and a quill.

He was just about to start writing when Hermione said, "Draco, wait." She was now standing behind him and put her hand on his to stop him. "Do you really want your parents to find out about this through a letter? Don't you think we should tell them in person?"

"No," he said, moving her hand out of the way. "You told your parents through a phone, which might as well be the Muggle equivalent of an owl."

"But that was different. My parents are _happy_ about this. While yours … well, we both know they're not exactly fond of me."

"My father doesn't hate you."

Hermione smirked. "'Doesn't hate' is far from liking, and even farther from accepting. He told you he'd support you if you chose to be with me, but he didn't say if that extended to marriage."

"I'm pretty sure he assumed."

"Please, just do this for me, Draco. I haven't asked for much when it comes to them, but I think this is really important. Whether you like it or not the two of them are going to be part of our lives. We might as well start it out properly."

Draco sighed. "Fine. For you," he said. Hermione smiled widely before wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing his cheek. "I'll write them now and ask them to dinner on Saturday. Will that suffice?"

"Yes, that will be perfect," Hermione said before returning to the kitchen.

Draco scribbled a quick note and attached it to Polly's leg. By the time he sent her out the window Hermione had their breakfast waiting on the table. He gladly went over and joined his beautiful fiancée for their first meal with their new titles.

XXX

In an attempt to irk Sophie even more than she already was, Draco decided to take Hermione to work and be a few minutes late to his own job. While Hermione did not approve of him being late she was happy to have the company, even though she just apparated to the Ministry.

The two of them did side-by-side apparition while kissing, as they often did. They both loved that feeling of being squished together by forces stronger than nature.

Draco and Hermione walked hand-in-hand until they were just outside of the entrance. Wizards and witches all around were watching them, as they often did. No one quite knew what to make of the former Death Eater and the famous Muggle-born witch as a couple. It definitely took some getting used to, even for them.

Before Draco left, Hermione threw her arms around his neck and gave him an enthusiastic kiss goodbye. When it ended she hugged him close and whispered into his ear, "I wish we could have stayed home today and celebrated some more."

Draco laughed. "Me too, love, but Phil would not hesitate to use a Killing Curse on me."

The cell phone in Draco's pocket started buzzing. They both looked at each other and laughed. "I actually think Sophie is your bigger threat right now."

That was no joke. Draco gave her one last kiss before letting her go and turning to leave, accidentally running right into Ron Weasley.

"Sorry," Ron said before noticing who he had hit. When he did his face dropped. "Oh, it's you."

Harry came up behind him. They both looked over at Hermione who was fidgeting with the ring on her finger. She momentarily thought about hiding her hand, but quickly decided against it. Draco would never let her hear the end of it if she did.

Ron noticed the ring first. "Said yes right away, did you?"

Draco scowled at him. "How dare you -"

"Draco, it's fine," said Hermione, holding out her hand to stop him from lunging forward. "Yes, Ron, I said yes right away."

Ron's ears turned a bright crimson. Just a little over six months ago he had asked Hermione the same question as Draco, only she had told him she had to think about it and then asked if they could take a break. Needless to say, their break became permanent, and while Ron claimed he was fine with it, it was hard for him not to feel some resentment over her choosing someone he'd always hated over him.

"Congratulations, Hermione," said Harry, putting a hand on Ron's shoulder to keep him steady and calm.

Ron's flush died down and he successfully looked her in the eyes and said, "Yeah, congratulations."

He headed inside, but Harry waited for Hermione to give Draco one last kiss goodbye before walking in with her. At least _his_ congratulations sounded somewhat sincere.

Draco stared after her until her bushy head was out of view. His phone started buzzing in his pocket again. He laughed. With no further reason to prolong Sophie's torture, Draco disapparated from the Ministry and reappeared in his own office. She was sitting on his desk and waiting for him with flames in her eyes, her normally pretty face distorted into a hideous grimace.

"Draco Malfoy, you better 'ave a good excuse for not getting back to me last night! _And_ zis morning!"

"SOPHIE! He was busy getting _engaged_!" Phillip shouted from down the hall before walking into the office. "How many times do I have to tell you to leave Draco alone?" He looked at Draco, whose straight face was not giving away any hints. "You _are_ engaged, right, mate?"

Draco said nothing. He walked over to his desk, pulled out some of his work from one of the drawers and took a seat. "I'd rather not talk about it," he finally said.

Sophie gasped, already tearing up as she threw both hands over her O-shaped mouth. "Draco, no … 'Ermione would never … please, tell me she did not say … I weell owl 'er right now and set 'er straight!"

"Please, don't, Sophie. It's none of your concern."

"Wait … Are you serious?" asked Phillip. "She really said no?"

Draco kept his silence, but it was becoming harder and harder to hold back his smile.

"Oh, _please_! He's fucking with you!" Caroline apparated into the room. "Tell them you're fucking with them, Draco. We all know she said yes. That girl is too in love to have even considered the alternative."

Sophie and Phillip looked hopefully at Draco. He glanced over at Caroline and cracked a smile while shaking his head. Other than Hermione, she was the only one who ever saw through his bullshit. He wasn't sure if he liked that or hated that about her. Finally, he looked back at his friends and said, "Of course she said yes. Did you _really_ have any doubts?"

Sophie let out a loud squeal and began jumping up and down. Phillip smiled and rolled his eyes. "Bloody bastard," he said.

"Seth, it's a go!" shouted Caroline.

Almost instantaneously, the fifth and final Thinx employee, Seth, apparated into the room with a bottle of champagne. He popped it open while Caroline transfigured whatever random objects she could find on Draco's desk into glasses.

Draco stood up and Sophie jumped into his arms. "Tell me _everything_! Where deed you do eet? _How_ deed you do eet? What deed you say? What deed _she_ say? Oh my Merlin, where weell we begin?"

"Let the man breathe, Soph," said Phillip, putting a glass of champagne in her hands. "He hasn't even been engaged for twelve hours yet."

"You do not know zat! Draco, what time deed you propose?"

"Is that really important?" asked Draco, taking his own glass of champagne from Caroline. Sophie kept staring at him expectantly. He rolled his eyes. "It was just after ten." According to his newly working pocket watch he had opened just moments before.

"Why so late?"

"Uh … we were celebrating our anniversary. What do you think?"

"_Oh_." Sophie raised her eyebrows suggestively.

"A toast!" said Phillip, holding up his glass. Everyone else followed suit. "To Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger. The most incompatible, argumentative couple I have ever met. Yet, somehow, it works."

"'Ere, 'ere!"

Draco chuckled. "Lovely speech," he said before clanking everyone's glasses and taking a sip of his champagne.

"You 'ave to let us take you and 'Ermione out for drinks tonight to celebrate! Please, please say we can?"

"We're supposed to have dinner with her parents tonight."

"After?" Sophie asked with wide, hope-filled eyes.

"I suppose that would be all right."

"You should probably ask her, Soph. We all know men lose their rights to decide anything once they make the big commitment."

"You deed not."

Draco, Phillip, Caroline and Seth all exchanged knowing looks and chuckled.

Sophie rolled her eyes. "Whatever. I weell go owl ze boss of zis coupledom right away!" She quickly disapparated from the room.

There was a loud knock on Draco's window. He looked outside and saw Polly hovering about. She had a large letter in her mouth sealed with the Malfoy family crest. He groaned before letting her in. The owl dropped the letter on his desk.

"Mail this early in the morning?" asked Phillip.

Draco nodded. "If nothing else, at least the Malfoy's are efficient." He tore open the seal and was immediately met with his mother's perfect penmanship.

"Bad news?" asked Caroline, noticing how his face dropped with every word he read.

Draco nodded again. "Horrible. Hermione and I are having dinner with my parents on Saturday." And here he was thinking they would say no. He should have known better. Draco gulped. There was no way this could end well.

XXX

After dinner with her parents, Draco and Hermione went to the Leaky Cauldron, where their friends had clearly started celebrating without them.

Sophie squealed with excitement when she saw them. She ran up to Hermione and threw herself at her with such force the two of them nearly toppled over. Luckily, Draco had his arm around Hermione's waist and was able to steady them before they had a chance to fall.

"Let me see! Let me see!" Sophie demanded, grabbing Hermione's hand and gawking at the large ring.

"Sophie, you helped me pick it!" Draco rolled his eyes.

"So? Eet always looks different on."

They all went over to the table where Phillip had already ordered a bottle of champagne. Seth and Caroline were both there too and, shortly after Draco and Hermione sat down, Harry and Ginny arrived. Neither was particularly happy about the engagement, but they tried to support Hermione as best they could.

"Evening Potter. Potterette," said Draco, giving each of them a curt nod. "No Weasel tonight?"

Ginny narrowed her eyes at him. "What do you think?"

Draco shrugged. "I owled Astoria and she said she was going to try and get him here. Thought she might have succeeded considering he's whipped and all."

"He is not _whipped_!" Ginny shouted.

She looked to Harry for reassurance but he was pretending to be interested in the glass of champagne Sophie had handed to him. Of course, he knew it was true. Ginny just refused to believe it because she hated the thought of her brother ending up with a Slytherin. When they had met she'd been supportive enough, thinking it was just going to be a quick fling for him to get over Hermione, but it was now almost three months later and the two of them showed absolutely no signs that a break up was in their future.

Deciding to drop the subject, Ginny took a seat and quickly guzzled a glass of champagne. After she slammed it down on the table she looked at Hermione very seriously and said, "Are you absolutely positive you don't want to be my sister-in-law?"

Draco let out a loud, "Ha!" but Hermione was horrified.

"Ginny, yes! I am one-hundred and fifty percent positive I _do not_ want to marry Ron!"

"Besides, I don't think he'd have her at this point," Draco joked.

Hermione looked at him coldly. She was not amused. He immediately shut his mouth with a sip of champagne.

"All right, then. I just needed to hear you say it once. I won't ask again." Ginny paused and let out a loud sigh. "Sorry, Hermione. I really am," she gulped, "happy for you."

"Thank you, Ginny. That means a lot."

"Can I see?" Ginny asked, cocking her head to the side to try and catch a glimpse of the ring her friend had hidden under her crossed arms. Hermione held her hand out and Ginny oohed and awed just like she was supposed to. "Why am I not surprised that it has green," she said.

Hermione laughed. "I wasn't either. But I like how it looks. The emeralds just seem to add a little something to it. And don't think for one second that I was blind to the gold band," she said, nudging Draco. "Just another splendid example of Gryfferin."

Draco cringed. "If you call it that again, I will not hesitate to take it back and get a silver one."

Hermione smiled while nuzzling into him. "No you won't. All slither, no bite."

"Don't test me."

Just then the door to the Leaky Cauldron opened and Astoria walked in … alone. She looked around until she spotted them and waved brightly. She looked behind her and started searching for something. After a few seconds she opened the door again and pulled someone in. Of course, no one was surprised to see it was Ron. She practically dragged him to their table.

"Sorry we're late," she said, linking her arm with his so he couldn't try and escape. "We were, uhh … I mean, I was, uhh … really slow at getting ready?"

Draco rolled his eyes. "Sure, Stori. That was _very_ convincing."

"So, congratulations!" Astoria said, ignoring Draco and hugging Hermione. "Oh, look! The ring has emeralds! How very Slytherin of you, Draco." She winked.

"To be fair, it _is_ her favorite color."

"Draco, I am positive I told you my favorite color is red. Not that I don't love the green!" Hermione added quickly.

Draco looked at Ron and the two shared a knowing look. Last summer, in a pathetic attempt to prove he knew Hermione better than her ex, Draco had agreed to a very intense drinking game. He lost miserably. The very first question was what Hermione's favorite color was. Draco had guessed red, since that was what she had told him, but Ron quickly corrected him and said her real favorite color was green, since it dominated her belongings. Now that Draco lived with her he knew Ron had been right. She owned a remarkable amount of green.

"I totally knew this is what you were going to do when you told me you couldn't be my pretend boyfriend anymore," Astoria said, pushing Ron into a chair and taking a seat on his lap. He really had no interest in being here, but she was determined. She had once told Draco that the reason she wanted Hermione and Ron to be friends again was because once they were that would officially mean he was over her. Believe it or not, Astoria was very insecure, especially since she had already been dumped once for Hermione Granger.

Ginny kept darting her eyes back and forth between Astoria on Ron's lap and Draco with his arm around Hermione's shoulders. She knew she wasn't the only one who thought this was all wrong, but no one was willing to voice it.

"Oh no." Astoria had her eyes fixed on something by the door. She stood up and stormed towards it. Everyone turned their heads and followed her with their eyes. "What in the name of Merlin are _you_ doing here?" she shouted at a pretty blonde witch and the bulky wizard she was holding hands with.

"You invited Daphne and Goyle?" Hermione asked, clenching her hand on Draco's knee.

Draco shook his head. "Definitely not."

While he and Goyle had become friendly again over the past several months, after years of not speaking to each other after the war, he knew where to draw the line. As soon as Hermione asked if she could invite Ginny and Harry, he knew Daphne and Goyle were out. Unfortunately, that was how it had to be. For now, anyway.

Draco rose from his chair and said, "Don't worry, Mione. I'll go take care of this and - Oomph!"

Hermione yanked him back down before rising herself. "No. Let me. You just stay in your seat and keep drinking."

Draco smiled. "I love it when you tell me what to do. Is there a certain way you would like me to drink this champagne, darling?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Switch to firewhiskey. We all know you want to."

"You get me."

Waving her hand at him nonchalantly, Hermione turned and walked over to where Astoria was still arguing with her sister and brother-in-law. When she approached, Astoria turned white.

"Hermione, I swear I didn't tell them you guys were here. Daphne snooped through my room and read the owl Draco sent -"

"It's fine, Astoria. It's not your fault a married witch and her husband are still living with her parents. Leaves little room for privacy."

Daphne's cheeks flushed. "We're in the process of finding a house. It's only temporary."

"It was only temporary three months ago. Now you're approaching -"

"_Pathetic_," finished Astoria.

Hermione smiled. "Actually, I was going to say permanent, but I suppose that works too." Looking back at Daphne, she added, "Not to be rude, but why are you here? I can't imagine the two of you actually want to crash a party celebrating Draco's and my engagement."

"We don't -"

"Then why? What other reason could there possibly be for your being here if you don't want to join? We've already heard the worst of the mocking of our relationship and obviously we're over it."

"We're not here to mock -"

"I understand you and Draco are becoming friends again," Hermione said, turning her eyes to Goyle. "And for that reason, and _that_ reason only, I am going to invite you two to stay. It is not my business who he decides to be friends with, and if he sees you as an asset then who am I to judge? But, if you say one rude thing to my friends, I promise you that this opportunity will never present itself again. Understood?"

Goyle and Daphne both gaped at Hermione before looking at each other and nodding. They weren't expecting this. And, what more, they weren't sure if they wanted it either.

"Hermione, are you sure about this?" Astoria asked, keeping her eyes on her sister's puzzled face.

"No," she said. "But Draco was fine with my friends coming, so I think his side should be represented as well."

"But I'm on his side. I promise I can represent it just fine on my own."

Hermione looked at her and frowned. "Actually, I see you as being somewhere in the middle."

Astoria's face lit up. "Really?"

Hermione smirked. "Yes, Astoria. We've spent enough time together over the last few months that I think it's all right if we call each other friend."

Astoria reached out and grabbed Hermione in a tight hug. Daphne grimaced at the way her sister held onto the Muggle-born.

When the hug ended, Hermione turned back to Daphne and Goyle and said, "Follow me," before guiding them over to the table. "Everyone, Mr. and Mrs. Goyle are going to be joining us," she announced.

"Why?" Sophie asked after a long and awkward pause.

"Uh, well … why not?" Hermione said, before retaking her seat next to Draco. "The more the merrier."

Ron eyed her curiously. "Has a screw gone loose in your head or something?"

Astoria smacked his arm before sitting back on his lap. Daphne and Goyle looked disgusted. Before they could express their disdain verbally Hermione used her wand to bring over some empty chairs and ran them into the backs of their knees so they were forced to sit down.

Everyone was silent for a long while. Sophie began darting her eyes around the table before eventually saying, "I feel like I am sitting een a poster for diversity right now. We 'ave four Slytherins, four Gryffindors, two 'Ufflepuffs and a Ravenclaw."

"Don't forget about the beauty from Beauxbatons," Phillip added while dotingly rubbing her shoulder. She smiled at him.

"Who are the _Hufflepuffs_?" Daphne asked while scrunching her nose.

Phillip and Caroline raised their hands.

Seth frowned. "Am I really the only Ravenclaw? We need better representation."

"Luna's a Ravenclaw," Ginny announced. "But she couldn't make it tonight. Something about a Snorkack sighting in the Congo."

"I thought the Crumple-Horned Snorkack lived in Sweden?" Ron inquired.

"They do," said a soft voice. "I thought maybe they had voyaged south for the winter, but it was a false lead."

They all turned to see Luna Lovegood looking as dreamy and dazed as ever in a chair beside Daphne. No one had even seen her approach.

"I hurried back the moment I realized. I didn't want to miss a party with friends! And a few Slytherins. This is certainly an interesting mix." She twisted her neck to look at Daphne. "Oh, hello. Aren't you friends with that awful girl with the squished face?"

Firewhiskey shot painfully out of Draco's nose as he burst out laughing. Luna was the only one of Hermione's friends whose company he never minded, since she was always unintentionally hilarious. He found her directness refreshing, but he understood how others might misconstrue this as rudeness. He knew she didn't mean to be rude. It wasn't her fault she was socially awkward. Well, not _entirely_ her fault.

Daphne tried to be offended, but this was hard since it was so obvious who Luna was talking about. "_Pansy_ and I were friends, yes, but I haven't seen her much since I got married. She's been all pissy ever since 'Draco and Astoria' started dating," she said with air quotes.

Draco and Astoria smiled at each other and bumped fists. They loved anything that had to do with pissing Pansy off.

"Draco and Astoria are dating? But, Hermione, isn't this an engagement party for _you_ and Draco?"

Everyone laughed. Except Luna. She was completely serious.

"Draco and Astoria are only fake dating, Luna," Hermione said once her laughter became stable. "Well … they were, anyway."

"Why? Is it a game?"

"Something like that." Hermione smiled sideways at Draco.

"It's complicated," he added, grabbing Hermione's hand and holding it on his lap. "Speaking of which, did you talk to your dad last night like I said?" he asked, looking at Astoria.

She avoided his eyes. "Not exactly."

Daphne snorted. "More like not at all. She made a point to be out of the house before he even woke up this morning."

"I did not! I just had a lot to do today. That's all." Ron clenched beneath her. She tightened her grip on his shoulder. "Enough about me, already. We're here to celebrate Draco and Hermione. Shouldn't someone say a toast?"

"Oh, how about we go around the table and each of us says something nice about them," suggested Luna, looking positively delighted. "I hear that is what people do at these sorts of gatherings."

Hermione and Draco looked at each other. They knew this was a horrible idea, but before they could object Sophie chuckled and said, "I weell go first." She cleared her throat and smiled at the couple. "I 'ave 'ad ze privilege of meeting 'Ermione and Draco at ze very beginning of zeir love story and, while I was 'esitant at first, I quickly realized zat ze two of zem were made for each other. I knew zey were een love long before zey deed, and I am so 'appy you finally feegured eet out. You're welcome," she said, giving them a wink.

Phillip was next. "While the two of you have been known to clash from time to time," everyone laughed, "I have always secretly believed that you enjoyed arguing with each other. Both of you have a certain wit that no one else at this table could ever match. While your beliefs may be different, you each have certain personality traits that make you very much alike."

"Let's play a game and name those traits!" Caroline shouted.

Phillip laughed and shook his head. "I think we should save that game for another night. But I'll give one. Stubborn."

Both Draco and Hermione scowled at him. "I am not!" they both said, not even trying to defend the other.

Smiling, Phillip said, "I didn't mean it as an insult. Quite the contrary, actually. Just remember that once you're married someone's going to have to give. Draco, it will most likely be you, just so you know. You have been warned."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Thanks, Phil."

Next up was Caroline. She straightened herself in her chair and beamed over at the couple. "Well, I haven't known you guys for very long, but I like to think we've gotten pretty close over the past few months, especially you, Draco, since we're forced to see each other an infinite number of hours five to seven days a week," she said, eyeing Phillip as she did so. "I admit, I wasn't sure about the two of you the first time we met, but the way both of your faces light up at the mere mention of the other's name … well, that's how I knew that one day we would be here. This is a forever kind of love. Don't mess it up by working too hard, Draco." She glanced sideways at Phillip again, who hummed softly while taking a sip of his champagne. Sophie giggled beside him.

Seth rolled his eyes at Caroline before looking at Hermione and Draco. "I was hesitant about you two at first, too, but I can pinpoint the exact moment I changed my mind. Everyone at Thinx was working late -"

"Surprise, surprise."

"Caroline!" Sophie snapped. The other witch immediately sucked in her lips and shut her mouth.

"As I was saying," Seth continued, "we were all working late and Hermione showed up with dinner for everyone. While the rest of us were grateful you were ecstatic. You thought you were just about the luckiest bloke on earth to have such a thoughtful girlfriend."

"Aww, that was a sweet moment," cooed Caroline. "I like your story better. Mind if I put my name on it?"

"Yes." Seth dmirked. "Anyways, you got all lovey dovey after that and I just sorta knew. You sometimes have this tendency to be a bit cold, but not when she's around. I'll say good luck but I don't really think you need it."

Hermione squeezed Draco's hand with hers and gave him a kiss on the cheek. That was it for the speeches given by the people who saw their love positively. They might as well enjoy the moment.

Draco was next to Seth and Hermione was next to him, so the succeeding speech giver was Ginny. She looked at Harry hesitantly for a moment before looking at Hermione and saying, "I've known you for a long time and, as much as I hate to admit it, this is the happiest I've ever seen you. While I don't think I will ever understand what happened between the two of you to make you feel this way, there really isn't a reason why I shouldn't support it. I really am happy for you, Hermione. And you, Draco. So … good luck. No matter what happens just know that I will always be on your side."

Hermione started to tear up. She reached over and put her free hand in Ginny's. This was the closest she had felt to her in months, and it meant a lot to know she really did have her support.

Ginny smiled weakly at her before turning to Harry. He straightened his glasses and cleared his throat before looking over his wife's head at the odd couple. "I'm not going to lie. When I first found out the two of you were seeing each other I was as livid as Ron was. Maybe even more so."

Ron chuckled. Harry looked over at him and the two smiled knowingly at each other. It was clear that a few foul words had been said. Luckily, no one was repeating them.

"But I know now that you're all right, Malfoy -"

Hermione cleared her throat.

"Uhh … Draco," he corrected, cringing as he did so. "And while you're still not my favorite person, I can see you really love Hermione, and that's all that matters to me. I don't know if it means anything to you, but you have my blessing."

Hermione smiled and said, "That's very nice of you, Harry." She was pinching Draco's leg hard to keep him from saying something sarcastic.

Draco grabbed her hand and moved it higher up his leg. Then he smiled and said, "Yes, very nice." She pinched him even harder. He brought his drink to his lips so no one could see him cry.

Ron and Astoria were sitting next to Harry. She looked at his freckly face and waited for him to go first. When he didn't say anything she sighed and said, "Okay, I'll go. Hermione, the only reason I made a play for Draco after your breakup was because of how he was with you after his father attacked you. I could see that he had changed and if he had been the same playboy he was in school I wouldn't have wasted my time. The problem was he had only changed for you. You're the only girl capable of taming the dragon and, for that, I salute you. Well done."

"Tamed?" Draco repeated with disdain. "Who said I was tamed?"

Every witch at the table exchanged looks and laughed.

"Eet ees so cute 'ow naïve you are," Sophie said.

When the laughter died everyone's eyes turned to Ron, who was next to speak. He sat there blankly for a moment, his eyes only focusing to look up at Astoria, who was silently encouraging him to go on.

He had just opened his mouth to speak when a firm, drawling voice beat him to it. "What the hell is this?"

Astoria's eyes went wide as she jumped off of Ron's lap and spun around. "Dad! W-what are you doing here?"

Within a flash, Daphne and Goyle were also on their feet. Astoria glared accusingly at her sister before looking back at her dad, who had his eyes fixed on Draco.

"You can imagine my surprise when I went down to the Ministry today to have lunch with a colleague of mine, and the whole place was abuzz with the news that Harry Potter's Mudbloo -" he cleared his throat, "- Muggle-born friend had just become engaged to none other than Draco Malfoy. Which I found odd, considering he has been dating _my_ daughter for the past three months."

"Dad, I can explain -"

"So this is who you've been gallivanting around with?" he asked, looking at Ron, who had swiveled around in his chair. His ears turned bright red. "Don't tell me some _blood traitor_ is worth lying to your family about? Well, not _all_ your family." He looked sternly at Daphne and Goyle, who stared shamefully to the floor.

"How dare you speak so derisively towards Ron! You don't even know him!"

"And I never will. _We_ are leaving." He grabbed her arm and started pulling her towards the door, but Astoria pulled back.

"No! I'm not going anywhere with you! Not until you apologize for being so rude and disrespectful to my boyfriend!"

"I will do no such thing!"

"Then _I_ am staying put," she said while crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"Astoria Serenity Greengrass, you will do as I say or in the name of Salazar Slytherin I will -"

"You'll what? Burn me off the family tree? Fine! Go ahead! See if I care!"

"I am not bluffing, Astoria. If you do not leave with me right this moment -"

"I said _go_ already!"

Ron stumbled uncomfortably out of his chair, put a hand on her shoulder and said, "Uh, Astoria, maybe you should take a moment to calm down and talk with your -"

"This doesn't concern you, _blood traitor_!"

"Sorry." Ron held his hands up in defense. "And here I was thinking this argument was about me. My mistake."

"Sarcasm does not bode well with me, boy."

"Then you really should be happy your daughter isn't dating Draco anymore because he is the _king_ of sarcasm," Caroline said, trying to lighten the mood. Only Sophie chuckled.

"He is of no use to our family, Astoria."

"He is of use to me," she said, grabbing Ron's hand.

Mr. Greengrass's nostrils flared. "Fine. Have it your way. Daphne, Gregory, we are leaving. And don't think you have escaped my wrath. We will discuss this more at home." He spun on his foot and marched out the door.

Daphne moved after him right away, but she had to go back to pull Goyle, who was staring openmouthed at his sister-in-law, who he had always been very fond of.

Before they could leave, Astoria stared her sister square in the eye and said with disdain, "I can't believe you told him we were here."

"I didn't, Stori. I swear. I don't know how he found out."

Tears started to trickle down Astoria's cheeks. "Just go."

Daphne gave her sister one last sorry look before heading for the door with Goyle in tow.

As soon as they were gone, Astoria collapsed into an empty chair and cried into her hands. Ron sat down next to her and started rubbing her back while everyone else looked around uncomfortably.

"Eet ees a shame zey 'ad to go," Sophie said suddenly. "I was curious to know what zey were going to say about Draco and 'Ermione."

"I was a bit curious myself," Hermione said honestly.

Luna reached over and patted Astoria's shoulder. "There, there. At least you will be burned off the family tree with dignity. Your dad seems a bit unkind, doesn't he?"

This made Astoria weep even louder. "But he was _always_ kind to me!" Her head suddenly shot up from the table. She looked at Hermione and Draco and said, "Sorry I'm being such a downer. I should probably leave." Astoria stood up and took one step before her feet froze. She started darting her eyes to every corner of the room.

"Stori, what's wrong?" Ron asked, reaching for her hand.

"I … I have nowhere to go," she said, weeping louder than ever.

Ron's eyes went wide as he remained completely still. He obviously knew what that meant, but made no attempt to say anything.

Hermione rolled her eyes before standing up and putting her arm around Astoria's shoulders. "Come on now, sit back down," she said, guiding her back into her chair. "We'll figure this out. Let's think everyone. _Where_ could Astoria stay in this time of need?" Everyone looked at Ron but Astoria, who kept her gaze focused on a spot on the table. She was afraid to look him in the eye and see what everyone else was seeing.

Hermione looked at him sternly over Astoria's head, but he just started looking at the same spot as Astoria.

Several awkward and excruciating minutes past and still he said nothing. Finally, Hermione sighed and said, "I suppose you could stay with us until -"

"Really?" Astoria asked, looking up hopefully.

Hermione looked over at a horrorstruck Draco and gulped. "Uhuh. For a little while, anyway."

Astoria squealed and hugged her. "Thank you so much, Hermione. You don't know what a relief this is. I thought I was going to be homeless." She began to wipe underneath her eyes. "I must be a mess. I'll be right back. I'm just going to go freshen up a bit."

As soon as she was gone, Draco glared lividly at his future wife. "_What_ the bloody hell were you thinking?"

"I was thinking someone needed to speak up!" she said, narrowing her eyes at Ron. "We couldn't leave her with nowhere to go. We're kind of her only friends, Draco."

"That's because she ditched her friends to spend all her time with a guy who won't even ask her to bloody stay over after her father kicks her out! _Because_ of him!"

Ron's eyes did not move from that same spot they were focused on.

"I don't know why you're so upset," Hermione said, crossing her arms. "She's hardly the first person to sleep on our couch."

"But we just got _engaged_ yesterday."

"So?"

"So I was hoping we could spend some time basking in the afterglow."

"What does that mean?"

Draco glanced over at Ron, who was turning red in the face. In what was perhaps his first attempt ever to be nice to the Weasel, he tried to silently hint to Hermione what he was talking about with his eyes, but she wasn't getting it.

"Oh, for Merlin's sake - It means he wants to _shag_, Hermione," Caroline said, stating the obvious. "You know, celebrate while the engagement is still fresh."

"Is that a thing?" she asked.

"It's a thing," Draco answered. "It's a thing, right?" He looked at Sophie and Phillip for support.

The both grinned widely and nodded. "Oh yeah. It's a thing," said Phillip.

Hermione looked at Harry and Ginny, the only other married couple at the table and waited for an answer. Harry blushed, but Ginny slightly shrugged her shoulders and admitted, "Yes. It is sort of a thing. Those first few days after are kind of incredible. Second only to the wedding night." She looked at Harry and winked. He blushed brighter, but smiled as he did so.

Ron suddenly stood up from his seat and said, "I need some fresh air," before darting towards the door.

Ginny nudged Harry. "Follow him, will you? I have a bad feeling he's going to try and bolt."

Harry stood up and headed after him, just missing crossing paths with Astoria coming back from the washroom. When she got back to the group she looked around the table. "Where's Ron?" she asked.

"He just stepped outside for some air," Hermione answered, hoping this was really the case.

"Oh. Well, I think I'm going to head out. It's kind of been a rough night and I still have work in the morning. You guys don't mind if I go ahead of you, do you?" she asked.

Hermione shook her head. "Not at all. I doubt we'll be much later." She reached into her pocket and pulled out a key that she handed to Astoria.

"Thanks again for doing this," Astoria said, taking the key. "Congratulations again. I really am happy for you two." She smiled and waved at everyone before heading out the door.

Hermione moved back to her seat beside Draco and chugged down a glass of champagne.

"Should I give my speech now?" Luna asked, unfazed by the nights events. Hermione and Draco motioned for her to continue. Luna smiled and straightened herself up in her seat. She had just cleared her throat to start when Harry came bursting back through the door.

"Uh, Ginny, I'm afraid you were right."

"About what?" she inquired, turning ghostly white.

"I was just getting Ron to talk about what happened in here when Astoria came out. He took one look at her and disapparated. She just left in tears."

"He _actually_ bolted?!" Hermione asked lividly.

"I'm afraid so," said Harry.

Draco groaned miserably. "We're definitely not shagging tonight, are we?" Hermione didn't even have to answer. He already knew he was right.


	4. Dinner with the Malfoys

**A/N: More drama to follow….enjoy ;-)**

The next morning Draco, once again, woke up to find he was in bed alone, only this time he hadn't spent the entire night shagging, much to his distress. Hermione had stayed out in the front room with a crying Astoria, but promised she would follow right after him and then they would shag until the sun came up. From what he could tell the sun had already been up for at least twenty minutes.

He grunted before climbing out of bed. He opened the window and let a screeching Polly out of her cage before heading into the living room. Astoria was sprawled out on the sofa with her arms hanging over the edge while Hermione lay uncomfortably on the floor. Both were still asleep.

Draco tiptoed over to his bride-to-be and carefully scooped her into his arms. Her eyelashes began to flutter and she looked at him with droopy eyes. "Draco, wha -"

"Shh," he said. He carried her into their room, dropped her onto the bed and quietly shut the door. Within a second he was on top of her and kissing her hungrily.

"Draco, we have to get ready for work," Hermione said between breaths.

"I can be quick," he said.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "How terribly romantic." But she didn't stop him. She let him take off her top and played with the seam of his pajama bottoms - which he was only wearing for Astoria's benefit. She had just begun to trail her hand inside of them when, suddenly, there was a knock at their front door.

"Oh, what now?" Draco's nostrils flared. "Someone's going to die today."

Hermione pulled her top back on while he headed for the door. In the living room Astoria was just sitting up on the sofa and rubbing at her groggy eyes.

Draco threw open the door and was surprised to see Ron standing on the other side. His eyes narrowed immediately. "_You_," he said in an accusatory tone.

"Uh, yeah, me. Is Astoria here?"

Before he even finished asking, Astoria was off of the couch and pushing Draco out of the way. "Ron," she said, putting her hand on the doorframe and trying to look casual. "What are you doing here?"

"Can I talk to you? Alone," he added as Hermione walked into the room.

She scowled at him before taking a seat on the sofa. Draco went over and sat on the arm behind her, pulling her between his legs and wrapping his arms around her shoulders. Hermione knew he was doing this on purpose to get a rise out of Ron - as he so often did - but right now she didn't care. She was too mad at him to worry about his feelings.

"Anything you have to say to me you can say in front of them," Astoria said, putting her hands on her hips.

Ron looked over at Hermione and sighed. "Fine." He stepped inside and Astoria shut the door behind him. She leaned against the other arm on the sofa and waited for him to continue. "I'm a git. I know I am."

Draco chuckled loudly. Hermione hit his knee.

Ron didn't take his focus off of Astoria. "I know I shoulda offered to have you stay with me, considering you kinda let your dad disown you for me and all, but we've only been going out for not even three months, and I just don't think I'm ready for that."

"You could've just said that, you know. There was no reason for you to just take off like you did. I wasn't trying to pressure you or any -"

"Yes, I know that. But everyone else was."

Hermione fidgeted uncomfortably between Draco's legs.

"Look, I've only ever really had one other girlfriend that counts," his eyes darted ever-so-slightly towards Hermione, "and we moved in together right away. I know our relationship was a long time coming but I really think moving too quickly is one of the mistakes we made."

Astoria glanced over her shoulder at Hermione. Clearly, everyone was starting to feel a bit uncomfortable.

"It's not that I'm not over her, you know," he said, recognizing that look. "Because I am. It has nothing to do with that at all. But I'm not going to lie and say when you drag me to her engagement celebration it doesn't affect me."

Hermione's hands began picking at her hair. Draco grabbed them and held them still.

Astoria cast her eyes to the ground. "I just want you all to be friends so you can move on already."

Ron chuckled lightly. "But I _have_ moved on. I told you, it's not that. But, being friends with your ex, it's weird. As much as everyone likes to pretend, things are never going to be the same."

Hermione looked up and the two locked eyes. It was sad but true. Their friendship would never be like it was. Too much damage had been done. Maybe one day things could be normal again but, for now, they would just have to settle for awkward.

"But none of that is why I'm here. What I came to say is that I'm a git, you're great, and while I'm not ready to live together I would really like it if you stayed with me. You know, until you figure out what to do next. There's no reason for you to be sleeping on a really uncomfortable looking sofa when I have a perfectly good bed you could be in."

"This sofa is not uncomfortable!" snarled Draco. "It's from the Scorpio Levitan collection and is _very_ expensive. Something you Weasley's could never -"

Hermione pinched his lips shut. "Price doesn't always equal comfort, Draco."

Draco pushed her hand away. "Well, I didn't see you complaining when we shagged on it the other night."

"I accept!" Astoria shouted suddenly, throwing her arms around Ron's neck. "Just get me out of here before the sexual tension causes Draco to spontaneously combust," she whispered into his ear.

Ron chuckled and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "No problem. Should we head down to corner store and buy you the basics?"

"Good idea. Can you believe someone as anal as Hermione doesn't have a spare toothbrush lying around?"

"Really? She always had extras when we lived together, even though people rarely stayed over."

"Maybe everyone just likes our extremely comfortable sofa better than -"

"_Excuse me_, but Caroline stayed here for a few nights last week when she and her boyfriend broke up, _again_, and I am sorry I have not had time to go out and buy more toothbrushes," snapped Hermione. "Besides, we weren't exactly expecting company."

Astoria and Ron looked at each other and rolled their eyes.

"Thanks for letting me stay here last night." Astoria grabbed Ron's hand and headed out the door. "I'll see you soon!" she shouted back at them before slamming it shut.

The second they were gone, Draco whipped Hermione around and pushed her onto her back before pouncing on top of her. "Draco, what are you doing? We have work."

"Then we'll be late," he said, tearing off her top. "I still plan on basking in the afterglow of our engagement on our _very_ comfortable sofa."

"That's not a thing," she laughed.

Draco raised his eyebrows suggestively. "Oh, it's a thing. Want me to prove it?"

"For some reason I get the feeling that was already your plan."

Even though their time was limited, Hermione quickly learned that the engagement afterglow was, in fact, a thing.

XXX

Several days later, Draco was busy at work in his office when he heard a knock on his door. He looked up and was surprised to find Goyle standing in his doorway, carrying a suitcase.

"Going on a trip?" he asked, not even bringing to light the fact that they hadn't seen or talked to each other since Goyle and Daphne left the Leaky Cauldron with Mr. Greengrass.

"No. It's for Astoria," Goyle said, walking in and plopping it onto the desk. "It was all Daphne could get out before her dad torched everything. He's seriously po'ed. I've never seen him act so irrationally before."

"Shouldn't you and Daphne be moving out of there soon? I thought it was just supposed to be temporary until you found a place."

"It was, and we've found _several_ places, but Daph won't commit to any of them. She always finds something wrong. The windows are too wide, the fireplace is too narrow, there are too many stairs. I mean the complaints go on and on."

"I don't think it's the houses she's not ready to commit to, Goyle," Draco said bluntly. "You knew that when you entered into this so-called marriage. That's what happens when you let your father make your decisions for you."

Goyle slumped into a chair. "Not all of us are as brave us you, to go and defy our parents and marry a Mudbl -" Draco shot him a sharp look. "Muggle-born. Sorry. Old habit."

"So what would you have said the other night if Mr. Greengrass hadn't shown up before your turn?"

Goyle shrugged. "Dunno. Didn't think about it much. I suppose I just woulda said something about you seeming happy. Don't know her very well. Probably never will at this rate."

"That's your choice."

"You're right, it is," he said, standing up. "Made that choice when I married Daphne. What stinks is that Astoria was the only one of the lot of them I could stand. She's the only Greengrass who's real, and now she's gone. Make sure she gets that, will you?" he asked, motioning to the bag. "And tell that Weasel he better treat her right. If it turns out he's not worth it I won't hesitate to use a killing curse on his arse."

Draco chuckled. "Will do. And, Goyle, if you change your mind -"

"I know where to find you." He grinned before disapparating.

When he was gone Draco continued to stare at the spot he had just been and frowned. He and Goyle had only restarted their friendship in September and now, because of Weasel, they were forced to end it again. Now, more than ever, Draco realized that his old life truly was gone. As much as he loved Hermione, sometimes it still felt like he was missing part of himself. But it seemed that unless the entire wizarding world got over their prejudices he just wasn't going to get it back. Astoria was officially his last tie to his old life, and he didn't even really know her back in his Slytherin days.

With a sigh, Draco picked up Astoria's bag and put it behind his desk. While Goyle had once been a good and loyal friend to him and he hated to see him go, Hermione was worth it. Now if only he could convince his parents of that.

XXX

The following evening, Draco and Hermione sat at a table set for four in one of the nicest wizarding restaurants in town, waiting for his parents to arrive. Hermione kept tapping her foot against his leg while chewing on her nails nervously. She looked over and noticed how relaxed he was, a bored expression plastered on his face.

"How are you so calm?" she asked, almost angrily.

"Because this isn't a big deal, Mione."

"Not a big deal? You're about to tell your chauvinistic parents you're marrying a Muggle-born. You know how many Malfoys are probably turning in their graves right now?"

"All of them," he smirked. "But do you seriously believe my parents don't already know? I've had strangers coming up to me all week and congratulating me on being so brave. At first I wondered how they knew marrying someone as high-strung as you required bravery, but then I realized they were talking about the whole Pureblood, Muggle-born thing."

Hermione smacked his arm. "If I didn't love you I'd hate you." She leaned over and kissed his cheek. "But I know what you mean," she added. "The Ministry has been abuzz with this news ever since I came in with a ring on my finger. And I wouldn't be surprised if Mr. Greengrass sent your parents an angry owl or two after he found out you weren't actually dating his perfect daughter."

"Do you mean perfectly disowned?" He laughed. Hermione scowled at him. "Too soon?"

Before she had time to scold him properly for his insensitivity, Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy walked in the door. They spotted their son immediately and headed over to his table. As they approached, Draco and Hermione rose from their seats.

"What is this?" Narcissa asked, motioning in front of them.

Draco and Hermione looked down and then at each other. "A table," Draco answered, sounding puzzled.

"Well _obviously_," spat Narcissa. "What I meant was why are we sitting at _this_ table? The maître d' here knows that when a Malfoy comes to this restaurant we _always_ sit at the table in the back near the aquarium."

Hermione turned and looked over her shoulder at the table in question. It was very much occupied by a young couple snogging.

"Is that why we always sat there?" Draco asked dazedly. "I just figured it was a coincidence."

Hermione frowned at him before saying, "It's my fault, Mrs. Malfoy. I made the reservation under my name so the maître d' had no way of knowing you would be dining here tonight." That was very much a lie. The reservation was definitely under Draco Malfoy. The Malfoy name just wasn't as powerful as it used to be.

The maître d' came over. Looking directly at Hermione, he asked, "Is there a problem?"

"There most definitely is a problem!"

Hermione's cheeks flushed. Narcissa had successfully gotten the attention of the entire restaurant. Draco and Lucius seemed used to it, but she wasn't. "I hate to be a burden, but is there any way we can switch to the table back there by the aquarium?" she asked, pointing at the table Narcissa wanted. The couple, who was no longer snogging, immediately realized she was talking about them.

"You don't have to give in to her ridiculous demands, Hermione. There is nothing wrong with the table we're at," said Draco. He and his father exchanged smirks.

"Excuse me." They all turned to see the young couple standing next to them. It was the girl who had spoken. "We would be honored to give our table up to _the _Hermione Granger. That is, if you wouldn't mind signing my boyfriend's chocolate frog card."

"I carry the golden trio with me wherever I go," he said, holding out his card with Hermione's moving picture on it.

"Certainly," said Hermione, taking the card from him and using her wand to mark it with her signature. "We really appreciate this."

"Oh, it's no trouble," said the girl, taking a seat at their new table and pulling her squealing boyfriend down with her.

Narcissa raised one snarky eyebrow at Hermione before following the maître d' back to their new table.

"So sorry for the confusion, Ms. Granger," he said, pulling out her chair for her. "We won't let it happen again."

"Really, it's quite all right. Next time I will make sure we remember to request it."

"You're so humble," said Narcissa, taking a seat in the chair her husband pulled out for her. It definitely wasn't a compliment. "You know, I have a hard time believing Draco let you make the reservation. I raised my son better than that."

"You're right, mother. She was being nice," admitted Draco. "I made the reservation, and the people here could care less where the Malfoy's sit. If Hermione wasn't with us we would have been laughed right out of this place."

"Oh, so is that why you keep her around?" she asked. "I admit, it is the quicker way to bring the Malfoy name back up in the wizarding world, but it definitely isn't the way I would have chosen."

Draco's face went red with fury. "How dare you," he spat.

"How dare _me_? How dare you, Draco! I am no fool. I _know_ why we're here. I had to hear my own son is engaged to a …" she looked at Hermione for a moment and weighed her options. It was immediately clear what direction she was going to go. "… Mudblood," she hissed, "from bloody Arron Greengrass. Can you _imagine_ the embarrassment?"

Draco's fists clenched around a napkin while steam literally shot out of his ears. "Don't-You-Ever-Call-Her-That-Again."

"What? Mudblood?" she baited. "But she's _my_ future daughter-in-law. I have earned the right to call her whatever I please."

Draco was about to explode. Hermione put a gentle hand on his leg to calm him, looked at Narcissa and said, "This time it really is my fault. Draco wanted to owl you right away but I thought it would be better to tell you in person. With our busy work schedules, his especially, Saturday evenings are really the only time we have available. I'm sorry we weren't able to arrange something sooner." This wasn't exactly a lie. They _were_ really busy, but they could have found the time if they wanted to. After all, they'd seen her parents right away, but they were far less frightening.

"In person really is better, Cissy," Lucius said in an attempt to calm his wife. "We should take this time to celebrate, not create future issues to discuss in wizard family therapy."

"A year ago you would have been on my side!" she snapped.

"A year ago I was on the verge of insanity, so I don't believe my opinion would have mattered much."

"Some might say that you are more insane now than you were before."

Lucius raised his eyebrows. "Cissy, I tried to kill our son's girlfriend because a house-elf dressed like a Dementor told me to."

"I thought you thought he was a Death Eater?" questioned Hermione.

Lucius shrugged. "My mind is still a bit obscure when it comes to my dark days." Looking over his shoulder, Lucius raised his arm and called over the waiter. "Your finest bottle of champagne, please. Tonight we're celebrating the Malfoys. Present and future."

"Right away, sir," said the waiter before hurrying off.

Hermione smiled at Lucius. She had to admit, he was trying. But being accepting of her didn't exactly make up for him trying to kill her last summer. She knew he hadn't been in his right mind at the time, but that was hardly an excuse for attempted murder.

He had gotten out of the hospital a little over a month ago and seemed to be doing well, but it was hard to say exactly how well considering Draco was her only connection to him, and he had only seen him once since his release, which was right now.

Narcissa shook her head at her smiling husband before turning to Hermione. She stared coldly at her for a moment before rolling her eyes and holding out her hand. "Let me see."

Without hesitation, Hermione held out her left hand to her future mother-in-law and showed her the engagement ring.

"It looks a lot like my grandmother's ring," she said, running her finger across the diamond.

"I know," said Draco. "That was partly why I chose it."

"The cut is different though," she said, releasing Hermione's hand. "It is much more modern."

"Things are often modernized between centuries."

"Don't get smart with me."

"Don't call my future wife a Mudblood."

"Oh look! The champagne is here!" Lucius looked overjoyed as the waiter reappeared with four glasses and a bottle of bubbly. Everyone remained silent as he popped open the bottle and poured. As soon as he was gone everyone took a glass. Lucius raised his into the air. "To new beginnings," he said. Everyone clanked glasses and took a sip. Hermione crinkled her face as the bubbles tickled her nose. She didn't like champagne much but seemed to be drinking a lot of it lately.

"So have you set a date yet?" asked Lucius, trying to carry on a fairly normal conversation.

Hermione and Draco looked at each other. "We were thinking sometime in June," she said. "Around the time of our first anniversary."

"Do you really think you should be getting married so soon? There is nothing wrong with a long engagement," explained Narcissa. "In fact, many people these days even prefer it."

"A short engagement suits us just fine, mother. Besides, we aren't going to have a very elaborate wedding anyway, so months of planning won't be necessary."

Narcissa's eyes went wide. "Not elaborate?" she repeated as if she had never heard something so absurd. "And I suppose you won't be having it at Malfoy Manor either? Despite family tradition."

"Of course we won't," Draco said. "Dad made sure of that last summer, didn't he?"

Lucius turned even whiter than usual. "I took the clock in the drawing room down as soon as I returned home," he said, looking at Hermione. "I heard what the ticking does to you. You don't have to be afraid."

"It's not fear that keeps me from going back there, Mr. Malfoy."

"Please, call me Lucius."

Hermione smiled lightly. "All right, Lucius. What I mean is, I am not afraid of Malfoy Manor. It's more about the memories that place holds. I have no fond ones."

"Well, perhaps you would if you got over yourself and brought my son by every once in a while."

Hermione turned sharply to Narcissa. "Well, perhaps if you hadn't let your sister torture me there I'd be more inclined to do so."

"Excuse me?" Narcissa said, her eyebrows clenching. "What gives you the right to speak to me in such an inconsiderate manner?"

"I'm the inconsiderate one?" Draco could see by the look on Hermione's face that she had finally snapped. He smirked satisfactorily while leaning back in his chair. This was going to be a fun show. "You've been nothing but rude to me since the moment you got here. I don't appreciate being patronized."

"And I don't appreciate being talked back to."

"Well that's too bloody bad because, with me in your life, that's exactly what you're going to get. You can't speak to me that way and not expect me to retaliate."

"You don't deserve to hold the Malfoy name, Mudblood."

That was the last straw. Hermione slammed her glass down on the table, stared Narcissa straight in the eye and said, "Let me tell you something, _Cissy_. I love your son. Even though his aunt tortured me and left me with scars I have to hold onto forever." She held out her arm and showed the entire table the word 'Mudblood' that was permanently scrawled on her arm. "Even though his father tried to kill me not even four months ago." Lucius cowered in his chair. "_Even though_ his mother is cruel to me and will never accept me, I _still_ love him. And if it wasn't for me constantly pushing him you wouldn't even be a part of his life right now. But, if you don't lighten up, all I have to do is say the word and he will be out of your lives forever. Now, I don't want it to come to that, but if you call me that word one more time I just might be tempted to play that card."

"Are you threatening me?" Narcissa asked, wide-eyed.

"Yes," Hermione spat. "It's your son _and_ me or nothing. The choice is yours."

"I have never been more attracted to you than I am right now." Draco stared adoringly at his future wife.

"Should we order now?" asked Lucius, holding up a menu.

"No thanks. I've suddenly lost my appetite," said Narcissa, scowling at Hermione. "Draco, please tell this insolent little girl that there is no way in the underworld you would _ever_ give up your family for her. Someone needs to put her in her place."

"No, someone needs to put you in your place, Mother," Draco said, finally sitting up in his chair.

Narcissa's jaw nearly hit the floor. "What did you just say to -?"

"Hermione's right. She says the word and I'm out. I nearly lost her once because of the two of you. I won't make that mistake again."

"You are honestly telling me that you would never speak to me _or_ your father again if this Mudbl -" Narcissa, noticing the way her sons fists clenched, took a deep breath and corrected, "_girl_ says so?"

"Yes, that is what I am telling you. I love her, and I am marrying her in June. With or without your blessing."

Hermione tried really hard to hold back the snarky grin she could feel spreading across her lips, but was only about half successful. Lucius noticed this and raised his eyebrows at her. She blushed slightly, which made him chuckle. The two exchanged a fairly pleasant smile while their significant others continued to argue beside them.

"I don't have to sit here and take this!" yelled Narcissa, rising to her feet. "Lucius, we're leaving right this -"

"Sit down, Narcissa," Lucius said sternly, all the while keeping his eyes fixed on Hermione. "We're not going anywhere."

"I beg your pardon? Have you not heard the way your son has been speaking to me?"

"Yes, I heard."

"And do you really not see a problem with this?" she asked, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"While I do not think our son should take such a tone with his mother," he moved his eyes to Draco, "I cannot argue that you did not provoke him. I really only see one problem with all of this."

"And what is that?" she scowled.

Lucius finally moved his eyes over to his wife and smiled. "The Malfoy men are drawn to very opinionated women. Which wouldn't be such a problem if your opinions coincided every now and then. Unfortunately, you and Ms. Granger here -"

"Call me Hermione."

Lucius looked back at her and winked. "All right. Unfortunately, you and _Hermione_ here are from different worlds. Your opinions will never mesh. Despite that, you're going to have to learn to coexist. Draco has made his choice and he inherited your stubbornness, so I think it is safe to say he will not budge on this matter. I didn't defy the Dark Lord to have my son drift away from me, and I don't think you did either. I suggest you put your ego aside for one night, take a seat, and discuss wedding plans with our son and his bride-to-be, who reminds me a lot of a young Narcissa Black."

The other three's eyes bulged and their jaws dropped.

Hermione's nose crinkled. "What do you mean by that?"

"_Disgusting_."

"I am not sure what you remember of me Lucius, but I don't recall ever being a tarty little know-it-all."

"Draco, was that a compliment or an insult?"

"_Disgusting_."

"And I also don't recall ever trying to steal a boy from his family."

"I have not!"

"_Disgusting_."

"To be fair, dear, your name was on my parents list of approved future brides, so stealing wasn't necessary. They gave it to me at the beginning of my third year, since that was when they assumed I would start dating."

"Yes, and little did they know you snogged your first girl when you were a mere boy of eleven."

Lucius gave a satisfied smirk.

"Impressive father," laughed Draco. "Even I was thirteen."

Hermione cringed at the thought of a thirteen-year-old Draco snogging Pansy Parkinson. He turned his eyes to her expectantly. She looked back at him for a moment before rolling her eyes and saying, "Fifteen."

Everyone looked over at Narcissa, who was still standing beside her chair. She huffed before taking a seat and saying, "I was also fifteen."

"Very good, dear," Lucius said, rubbing her slender shoulder before putting a menu in her hand. "Now, if we could please place our orders. I think it would do us all some good to have food in our stomachs."

Lucius wasn't wrong. After they ordered and their salads came the conversation went from completely unbearable to mildly tolerable. Mainly because Narcissa didn't speak much. She still couldn't believe her precious baby boy would never speak to her again if some Muggle-born witch said the word. While she was happy the Dark Lord was defeated, there were times when she felt maybe the world had gone a bit too far forward.

Draco and Hermione shared what little details they had of the wedding so far. They were still deciding on a venue, but knew they wanted to get married around their anniversary. It would be a small wedding, somewhere between thirty and forty guests - which would be far less if Hermione didn't insist on inviting all of the Weasleys. Whether they would all come or not was another matter entirely.

"How many, uh … Muggles will be attending this event?" asked Lucius a little skeptically. While he was trying, he was not devoid of his biases.

"Just my parents," answered Hermione. "We want to have a wizard wedding so no one else I know would really be allowed to attend. Both of my parents were only children, and I only have one grandmother who's alive and she's a bit loony so it's not a big deal."

Both Lucius and Narcissa let out sighs of relief.

Hermione pursed her lips and looked at Draco. He nodded before turning to his parents. "If it's not too much trouble, Mr. and Mrs. Granger have asked if they could meet you before the wedding happens. Like, say, next week?"

Eyes bulging, Narcissa and Lucius both gasped. "Certainly not!" she proclaimed.

"Now, wait a moment. Let's think about this, Cissy," said Lucius, placing his hand on hers. "We're going to have to meet them sooner or later and, knowing you, we won't want it to take place in front of all of our son's wedding guests."

"Are you seriously considering this?" she asked, appalled.

He nodded. "I am." Then, looking at his son, he added, "Perhaps we could have more than a week to process?"

Draco looked to Hermione, who said, "Certainly. We can revisit the idea next year."

"In that case, I should let you know now that I will not be coming home for Christmas," said Draco.

"What?" asked Narcissa with a quivering lip. She looked like she was about to cry.

"Mr. and Mrs. Granger have asked us to spend the holidays with them and we've accepted. You were invited too, of course, but since we are not revisiting the idea of you meeting them until next year that isn't really possible, is it?"

"You're honestly telling me that you would rather spend your holiday among Muggles than with your own mother and father?" she asked, her eyes narrowing at Hermione.

"I suppose I am. Spending time with Hermione's parents has been great for my job."

"Yes … the company that 'specializes in utilizing Muggle technology'," quoted Lucius from a pamphlet Draco had sent him on the company shortly after accepting the job. "I recall. How is that going?"

Draco shrugged. "I don't feel much like discussing business tonight."

Their main courses came and they went back to talking about the wedding. That is, until something started buzzing.

"What is that?" Narcissa asked, looking all around.

Draco and Hermione shared a look before he reached into his pocket and pulled out his ringing cell phone. "It's Phil," he said to Hermione.

"Is that horrid noise coming from that small contraption?" asked Lucius.

Draco nodded. "I have to take this. Hermione, explain cell phones to my parents while I'm gone, will you?"

As Draco got up and walked outside he could hear Hermione saying, "Well, Muggle cell phones are a wonderful source of technology where a person in one location is able to speak with someone at an immeasurable distance …"

"What's up, Phil?" he said, answering the phone with a slight chuckle in his voice.

"How goes the dinner?" Phillip asked on the other end.

"'Ello Draco!"

"Sophie says hello."

"Hi Sophie!" he called back. "Dinner could be worse, but I wouldn't exactly say it's going well either. My mother used the M word one too many times and Hermione threatened to keep me away from them if she didn't stop. It was actually quite hot."

Sophie let out a shrill, "Ha," and said, "I love our leettle firecracker."

"So why are you two calling exactly? Somehow I doubt you actually want a play-by-play of our night with my parents."

Phillip and Sophie laughed. "You're right. You can give us those details tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" Draco repeated.

"Yep," said Phillip.

"So that will be three Sundays in a row now?"

"Unfortunately."

"But Hermione and I are supposed to research potential wedding venues tomorrow. She's going to kill me. And you. Maybe even Sophie."

"Ooh, wedding venues! Phillipe, let 'im take ze day off!"

"Sophie …"

A pause.

"We really need you to come een tomorrow, Draco," she murmured unhappily. "Wedding venues will 'ave to wait for another day."

Draco groaned. "Fine. I will see you tomorrow." He hung up the phone and took a few moments to catch his breath before heading back inside.

When the table was in view, Hermione looked up and locked eyes with him. She was immediately able to tell what had happened and said, "I'll _kill_ him."

"I told him you would," he said, leaning down and kissing her cheek before returning to his seat.

"It's okay," she said, taking several deep breaths. "We have plenty of time."

"Mind if I see this 'cell phun', son?" asked Lucius, eyeing the contraption that was still in Draco's hands.

"_Phone_, Father," he corrected, handing it to him.

Lucius spent the rest of dinner playing with the phone while Narcissa refused to even look at it. She wanted nothing to do with Muggle technology.

Before they were even finished with their entrees Hermione was already contemplating dessert. When she spotted the cart on the other side of the restaurant she immediately got up to investigate.

"Why don't you go with her, darling?" Narcissa encouraged while rubbing Lucius's arm. "Draco and I could use a moment alone."

Lucius looked at his wife. "_You_ want _me_ to stand up and look at a _dessert cart_?" he asked absolutely appalled. Narcissa nodded and he skeptically stood up and joined Hermione at the dessert cart.

As soon as he was gone, Draco looked at his mother and said, "Whatever it is I don't want to hear it. I'm marrying her in six months whether you like it or not."

Narcissa huffed. "You two are fools if you truly believe I am your biggest obstacle."

"What do you mean?"

Looking into her son's stone-cold eyes, she said, "Let me be clear about something, Draco. I don't dislike your bride-to-be. If she had been born a pureblood she would have been on my top list of matches for you, but she wasn't."

"I still don't understand what you're getting at."

Narcissa glanced over at her husband and sighed. "It seems that your father's attempt to make good has him blind to the big picture."

"Which is?"

"The wizarding world isn't ready for a Malfoy to marry a Mudbl - Muggle-born," she quickly corrected. "Maybe when your children are your age things will be different but, right now, we are still recovering from the war. The Dark Lord may be gone but wizards and witches with his same beliefs are all around us. You come from two very important families, Draco, the Malfoys and the Blacks, and she is the most famous Muggle-born witch in the world. If you go through with this wedding you are putting both of your lives in danger."

"We are aware of the risks and we're willing to take them. The world will never change if people are too afraid to fight for what they believe in. Even if our marriage ignites an outrage and least we will have made a difference."

"You're playing with fire, Draco."

"And Hermione is worth any burns I might endure."

And with that, Narcissa went silent. Nothing more was said until Hermione and Lucius returned to the table. A minute later the waiter came by with a tart, a crème brulee, a mousse, and a giant piece of chocolate cake, which Hermione would not share. Narcissa did not touch any of it, so Draco gladly stole the tart the waiter had put in front of her and fed a bite to Hermione just to taunt her.

Even though he was more than willing to defy his mother and marry the girl he loved, he could not get the idea out of the back of his mind that she was right. The wizarding world was not ready for a high-profile witch and wizard with opposite backgrounds and beliefs to get married. But, despite all of that, they were going to do it. Come June everything was going to change, whether people wanted it to or not.


	5. The Venue

**A/N: :-)**

Draco did not contact his parents again until Christmas time, after they sent over their new house-elf with presents for him, Hermione, _and_ her parents. Since they had brought Polly with them Hermione made him send an owl thanking them immediately. Of course, he wasn't sure what Mr. and Mrs. Granger were going to do with a Remembrall or Omnioculars, but Hermione seemed pretty happy with the two-way mirrors they each received. Draco was sure the gift was just his parents way of saying Muggle phones weren't necessary, but he didn't want to spoil her reverie by mentioning it, so he kept his mouth shut. Which was really hard for him.

They spent New Year's Eve at a party Sophie and Phillip threw at their house. Harry and Ginny showed up for a little while but Ron and Astoria never came by. Apparently, they were spending the evening at home. _Alone_. She hadn't moved out yet, and Ginny expressed her fear that it was starting to seem like she wasn't going to. Things were going well between them. _Too_ well.

"Relax, Weaselette," said Draco, handing her an entire bottle of champagne and encouraging her to chug it. "There are worse witches out there he could end up with than Astoria. It's not fair for you to hate her just because she was a Slytherin."

Ginny blushed a red so bright her freckles were hardly visible. "I … that's not why … I mean …"

"Yes it is. But, I can tell you right now, if any Slytherin was ever sorted into the wrong house it was her. If you recall, in her first year she almost had a hatstall. Ask her about it sometime."

"Why don't you just tell me about it?"

"Because you should ask _her_. She very well might be your sister-in-law someday, you might want to get used to it." He gave her a cocky smirk.

Shortly after that, Ginny and Harry left. Even though Harry had thought Draco's comment was a little funny and probably true, Ginny was not amused.

Hermione tried to be angry with him for egging Ginny on, but when midnight hit and he kissed her all of her anger melted away. It was hard to stay mad at someone who, with every kiss, still made her knees buckle.

When the New Year began and Thinx's investor meetings approached, Draco and all of the other employees were forced to work seven days a week. Hermione understood the importance of this company to Phillip and Sophie, but she found it difficult to be supportive when she and Draco were no closer to having a venue or any of their other wedding plans decided. She had been researching places like mad and planned to visit each of them as soon as his work died down. It was hard to tell by a photo, but she was pretty sure none of these places were going to be the one. Her wedding to Draco had to be perfect and nowhere seemed good enough. Maybe they should just save themselves the money and get married in the tent they spent so many nights in last summer. At least it held memories.

The one good thing about Draco working long hours was that he came home frisky and ready to relieve some stress every night. While it had been long ago distinguished that his libido was stronger than hers, she found herself missing him so much that she very well might have surpassed him, which wasn't a problem for him in the slightest. It just meant sleep would be scarce, but it was worth it.

Thinx's first investor meeting was two weeks after New Year's. It was with a wizard named Atticus Quartz who owned a company that manufactured about eighty percent of the wizarding world's quills. He was a half-blood, as most of their potential investors were, and seemed genuinely intrigued by their proposal. Unfortunately, at the end of their presentation he whispered something to his associate, who proceeded to tell them while he thought their company was great and he liked their enthusiasm, he just couldn't work with people who had a Malfoy on their team. The way things were right now, that name was tainted and he wouldn't jeopardize his own company by working with Draco.

Sophie tried to defend him by saying he was marrying a Muggle-born in June, but Atticus just laughed and said, "I'll believe it when I see it."

There was a possibility this all could have gone away if they just told him Hermione Granger was Draco's fiancée, but no one brought it up. Sophie and Phillip wanted to get Thinx going on their own merit, which they now realized was going to be hard with Draco Malfoy by their side. Besides, there was a good chance Atticus already knew. Everybody else did.

As the week went on, their meetings only went from bad to worse. One potential investor, Benson Bentley, even had the audacity to call both Draco's working at Thinx _and_ his marriage to Hermione a publicity stunt.

"How you tricked a sweet witch like Hermione Granger into marrying you I will never understand. Do us all a favor and don't let it get that far. She deserves better than a manipulative prick."

Draco was livid. It took everything he had not to knock Benson on his arse, but, somehow, he refrained. Instead, he politely - as politely as he could muster, anyway - told the wizard, "Hermione is no fool. If I was trying to manipulate her she sure as hell would call me on it and then make me suffer slowly, which is exactly what she'll do to you when I tell her what an insolent bastar -"

Caroline threw her hand over his mouth and started laughing hysterically. "You are so funny, Draco," she said, pinching his cheek to stop him from licking her.

"Thank you for coming in," Phillip said solemnly before walking who could have been Thinx's last hope at a future to the door.

As soon as he was gone Caroline released Draco. By this time he was so frustrated he immediately apparated out of the conference room and into his office. He used his wand to throw everything around, but quickly learned it felt better to do it himself. At least the Muggles got some things right.

When his office was essentially destroyed, a knock came at his door. "Go away!" he shouted.

"Yeah, I'm your boss, mate. 'Go away' doesn't work on me."

Phillip walked in a moment later with Sophie just behind him. They both looked around his office and frowned. She immediately used her wand to start putting everything back in place.

"A little extreme, don't you think?" asked Phillip.

Draco turned away from him and stared out the window. "If you've come here to fire me there's no need. I am willingly resigning."

"No one ees resigning, Draco. And no one ees getting fired," said Sophie, putting all of his books back on the shelf and alphabetizing them by author, just like Hermione had done the first time she visited him at work.

"I think that's a bad move on your part. How do you expect to get investors with me working for you? I never realized how much people actually hate me before." Or maybe he chose not to notice.

"I don't 'ate you," Sophie said brightly before putting a hand on his shoulder. "And neizer does Phillipe."

"Which is a perfect example," said Phillip, stepping forward. "I openly judged you when we first met."

"You and me both," Draco smirked.

Phillip chuckled. "Yes, well, it took some time, but eventually I saw the error in my ways. You're not a bad guy, Draco, and sooner or later someone is going to see that."

"And 'opefully eet ees someone wiz a lot of spare galleons," laughed Sophie.

Draco finally turned around and saw that his office was, once again, in order. "Thanks," he said almost shyly as he stared at the floor, unable to look his two friends in the eye.

"For what it's worth, I myself had a strong urge to pop him one when he brought up that manipulating rubbish."

"Me too!" Sophie chimed in. "I weesh Caroline 'ad let you tell 'im off."

"Hey!" Caroline shouted from the doorway. She walked inside with Seth at her heels. "I was looking out for the greater good of the company. We all know that horrible disgrace of a wizard is going to go back to his ritzy friends and tell them all about this."

"Well, I'm sure any friends of his are probably people we have no interest in working with," said Phillip. Everyone gasped. He had never said something so bold about people with money before. Except for the pureblood racists none of them had any interest in working with anyway.

"So what's our next move, boss?" asked Seth, walking over to Draco's desk and digging through his drawers until he came out with his 'secret' bottle of firewhiskey. He transfigured a few quills into glasses and began pouring.

Phillip let out a heavy sigh and said, "Well, that was the last of our investor meetings. Why don't we all take a few days to breathe before coming back and starting from scratch."

This time everyone's gasps were even deeper. Phillip had never given them time off before.

"So when you say a few days, what does that mean exactly?" Caroline asked.

Phillip thought about this. "Well, it's Friday now, so let's say next Wednesday we come back ready for action."

"Woohoo!" shouted Caroline. She chugged down her glass of firewhiskey before saying, "See you Wednesday, mates," and disapparating out of there before Phillip could change his mind. Seth was right behind her.

"You two going to go somewhere?" Draco asked as Sophie hugged onto the arm of her husband.

"I was just thinking that a visit to her parent's chateaux was long overdue. What do you think, Soph?"

"I zink eet sounds absolutely perfect, mon chérie." She leaned up and kissed his cheek.

"Promise me you and Hermione will do something relaxing."

Draco grinned and shook his head. "No can do. We have a wedding to plan."

XXX

That weekend Draco and Hermione spent both Saturday and Sunday visiting potential venue after potential venue. They didn't want to make any other decisions until the location was set. While they liked several of the places, none of them felt quite right.

Hermione went to bed on Sunday night a very unhappy bride-to-be, but her spirits were significantly raised the next morning when Draco surprised her with breakfast in bed. "What's the occasion?" she asked as he set down the tray and sat down beside her.

"The occasion is my darling fiancée is stressed and I need her to relax so I can relax during the only time off I'll probably ever get." He leaned in and kissed her neck.

"So this is all for you?" she said, giving him a playful shove off of her.

"Of course," he grinned. "Who else?"

His seduction techniques were questionable. Yet, somehow, they worked. Hermione only took about two bites of her breakfast before her clothes were off, and afterwards she had to hurry up and get ready so she wouldn't be late. But Draco was nice enough to pack the food up and send it off with her.

Since Hermione was going to be at work all day, Draco decided to take this time and come up with a plan of action for Phillip and Sophie. Even though he was not supposed to be working during his time off he couldn't bring himself to just sit back and do nothing. They had lost investors because of him. And, what more, they still wanted to keep him around. He owed them.

Draco quickly got dressed and headed to the Ministry, where he said a quick hello to Hermione to let her know he was there before heading down to one of the lower levels to read through their business archives. They had information on every wizard entrepreneur in the world down here, and since the Malfoys were more or less consultants at the Ministry he was granted full access.

While he planned on researching new potential investors, something brought him back to the ones they already met with. Several seemed more than interested in the company and, with the proper persuasion, he was sure they could convince them to reconsider.

He spent hours down there, reading through whatever he could find on these people, which included everything from both negative and positive _Daily Prophet_ articles to both humble and arrogant autobiographies. And then, sometime well after lunch, he started to research Atticus Quartz. He was quite an impressive wizard. A half-blood raised solely by his Muggle mother. He came from nothing and was recruited to work at Quality Quills right out of school. Within five years he became the vice president and increased the company's revenue by two-hundred percent.

When the owner refused to make him a partner he quit and started up his own competing company, Quills by Quartz. He had Quality Quills out of business within three years.

While his company was his main focus, he also spent a lot of his time working on various charity projects. Two years ago he moved his company above the largest wizarding library in the world, which he funded and built ten years before that. There was a photo of him standing in it and cutting a giant red ribbon the day it was opened in the _Prophet_. The place was exquisite. Just behind him was a long, white marble hall that seemed to be endless. On either side of it was row after row of books that spanned across at least three floors. The walls were a rustic teal and gold and Draco could just make out a large room somewhere in the center with a domed ceiling. Hermione would absolutely love to visit a place like that.

Draco almost fell backwards as it suddenly hit him like a ton of galleons. This was it. The perfect venue. It was both beautiful and classy, much to his pleasure, but also a library, which was Hermione's favorite kind of place.

Forgetting all about his work, Draco threw the papers he had taken out back in their rightful place and headed out of the Ministry. He used the Floo network to get to Quartz Library and was instantly greeted by the smell of books and incense. Right away he knew it was absolutely perfect.

He walked around until he found the hall he had seen in the photo. It was like it was made for a bride to walk down. He followed it into the central, dome-shaped room and looked up. Above them was a moving mural of golden clouds with about every magical creature imaginable flying through it. Along the edges of it was a phrase in Latin, which Draco roughly translated to mean, "_Strong hearts are capable of grasping the unreachable_."

"Mr. Malfoy." Draco took his eyes off of the mural and located the voice. Atticus Quartz was standing just a few feet away, looking slightly perturbed. "My associate told me you were wandering around down here. Did we have a meeting I was unaware of?"

"No sir," said Draco, moving his eyes back to the mural. "I actually came to see the library."

"Somehow I find that hard to believe."

Draco started to scowl at him but quickly pulled it back. "I assure you, it's true. As you know, I'm getting married in a few months' time, and my lady and I are having some trouble finding a proper venue. I came across a photo of your library today and headed here immediately after. My bride-to-be is a big fan of books, you see."

"Yes, I've heard."

Draco cocked his head a little and smiled. Of course, he wasn't surprised that Atticus knew who his fiancée was. Everyone else did. Apparently, her name wouldn't have made a difference.

"If you think getting married in a place I own will change my mind, I assure you -"

"This has nothing to do with you," Draco said frankly. "I admit, I plan on convincing you to reconsider in the future, but not today. And not by using Hermione. Right now all I care about is finding a place to get married and I think she'll love it here. Have you rented it out for a wedding before?"

"No," Atticus said, eyeing him curiously. "You would be the first."

"Would you consider it?"

He shrugged. "I suppose I'd have to for Harry Potter's right-hand witch."

"Excellent," said Draco, not even caring that it was Hermione's name that would get them this venue and not his. "I'll bring her by on her lunch break tomorrow and if she approves, which I'm positive she will, one of your associates and I can talk numbers."

"I believe I will take that task upon myself, Mr. Malfoy."

Draco nodded. He walked up to him and held out his hand. Atticus reluctantly shook it before they both headed off in opposite directions. Draco left the library with a little skip in his step. It seemed that he had finally managed to do something right.

XXX

The next day Draco met Hermione at her work at lunch time. He had told her how he'd found the perfect venue for them but he refused to tell her where it was. She was both nervous and excited as he gave her a kiss and guided her over to the fireplaces outside of the Ministry. He was so enthusiastic about it all that she really hoped she liked the place. Merlin knew she wasn't good at masking her emotions.

Since they were using the Floo network to get there and Draco wanted her to be surprised, he had owled Atticus that morning to get the okay to enter from his office instead. He had no problem with it.

Draco let Hermione go first, telling her to say Quartz Incorporated. She raised an eyebrow at him before taking a handful of the Floo powder and throwing it into the flames. He followed shortly after.

Upon arrival, Hermione was surprised to be greeted by none other than Atticus Quartz. She had read about him in the business section of the _Prophet_ on more than one occasion and knew him instantly. She also recognized his name from Phillip's list of potential investors since she often snooped through Draco's notes to see if there was any way she could contribute.

When Draco came through, Atticus had just finished introducing himself and was shaking Hermione's hand. "Yes, I know who you are. Does this mean you're reconsidering investing in Thinx?"

Draco chuckled lightly before saying, "We're not here to discuss business, Mione."

"I was just curious," she said, grabbing Draco's hand and smirking at him. "But you're right. This is your day off. One stressful endeavor at a time. I believe you have someplace to show me, Mr. Quartz."

"Yes," he said as he studied the way Draco leaned in towards her. "Follow me."

He led them to a large elevator, where a witch they guessed was his secretary already had the doors held open for them. They all walked in and Atticus pressed the 'L' button, which Hermione assumed to mean lobby.

"I have to say, I'm a bit honored you're the one taking us around, Mr. Quartz," she said as soon as the doors closed. "I figured someone in your position would have one of his lower-level employees showing us a potential wedding venue." She looked at Draco and gave him a sly wink. He chuckled at her cute attempt to butter the wizard up and squeezed her hand.

"I work hard at making my employees feel like equals," answered Atticus. "No task is too small or insignificant for even me to perform."

"Does that mean you make the coffee when the pot is empty?" Draco asked. "Because Phil - uh … Mr. Prior never does that."

"Well, he is very busy, Draco," justified Hermione. "And I've had Phillip's coffee. You're really better off."

Atticus laughed. "I actually make an excellent cup of joe."

The elevator stopped and the doors opened. Atticus stepped out first and Draco was just behind him, pulling Hermione along by the hand.

She slowly walked out of the elevator, her eyes wide as she took in the magnificent room they had entered. It was tall and wide, with windows at the very top shining down on row after row of books. The whole place seemed to gleam of rustic gold. She was in complete awe.

"That … is _a lot_ of books," she said, her eyes only growing wider. "Do you think it's possible to read them _all_?"

Draco smirked. "I'm sure if it is you'll take it upon yourself to try."

"This place is absolutely breathtaking." Her lips curved into a smile. "You would really be all right with getting married in a library?"

"Of course," said Draco, giving her a kiss on the cheek. "I may not be as big of a book enthusiast as you are, but I spent just as much time in the Hogwarts library as you did."

"Yes, I recall. I hated that," she said, nudging him playfully.

"Was it because I distracted you with my rugged handsomeness?"

"No. It was more like I was distracted by your constant pestering. You never could just let me study in peace. Remember that one time you and Pansy kept conjuring rats tails and throwing them at me so I ended up giving both of you one on your -"

"So here's my idea," he said, quickly changing the subject. He pulled her through the room and over to the aisle of books he had already set his mind on. "This here seems like the perfect place for the beautiful bride to walk down. Then we can have the altar down there," he pointed, "at the entrance of that central room."

"It's a pretty long way to walk." Hermione eyed the aisle, her mouth twisting to one side as visions of her tripping and falling flat on her face entered her head. "Our wedding's pretty small. Maybe I can start about halfway down."

"Worried about falling?" he said, cocking one eyebrow.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Remove yourself from my head."

"I know Occlumency, not Legilimency, Mione."

"I'm sure you could do it if you tried."

"I have no interest. Yours is the only mind I care to interpret and you're as easy to read as one of these books."

Hermione raised her fist and acted like she was going to hit him, but then kissed him instead. "I want to see that room," she said, pulling him further down the aisle. Atticus followed just behind them.

They walked into the circular room and Hermione let out an impressed, "Oh," as she looked up at the mural. "_Strong hearts are capable of grasping the unreachable_," she translated out loud.

"Gappelish," they both said, recognizing the quote from a book on ancient wizard stories that essentially made witches and wizards into Gods. Charidon Gappelish was the author.

"Oh, you two know Gappelish," said Atticus, who was suddenly beaming. "And, Ms. Granger, you know Latin?"

"We both sort of do," she said, looking at Draco. "But neither of us is fluent. That quote is pretty famous so it wasn't exactly a challenge."

"Do not be humble, Ms. Granger. Even being able to read that much is impressive in this day and age."

"Thank you," she said, looking back at the mural. "After the wedding this room would be a great place for the reception, don't you think?"

Draco nodded.

"Is the mural bewitched to change with the time of day?"

"Yes," answered Atticus.

"How does it look at night?" she asked.

He smiled. "Exquisite."

Finally taking her eyes off the mural, Hermione looked at Draco. "Could we talk privately for a moment?" She began to pull him away, but Atticus politely walked back to the hall they had just come from. Once he was gone, she said, "Draco, I know this place is beautiful and … well, perfect actually, but how much would it cost to rent for an entire evening? I can't imagine it's cheap."

"Don't worry about it."

She crossed her arms and pursed her lips. "While I admire your enthusiasm, sometimes I wonder if you've forgotten that you stopped using your parents' money. I admit, Phillip pays you well, but not _this _well," she said, motioning to the room around them.

"Not all of the money I had before belonged to my parents, Hermione. Quite a few deceased Malfoys and Blacks have left me a great deal of galleons. I haven't had to dip into it yet, but it's there if I need it."

"And you want to use this money of yours on a wedding?"

Draco nodded. "Yes, absolutely. I want to use it on a wedding and to also to start our lives together. As soon as we get married I plan on ditching our little flat for someplace nicer. I know you've thought about it too."

"Of course I have. But I always figured we would save up our combined incomes until we could afford something together."

Draco laughed. "Come on, Hermione. You're marrying a _Malfoy_. Struggling isn't in our future."

Hermione frowned. "I suppose you're right. But you're not looking to buy a place as big as Malfoy Manor are you? Because all of that space is really unnecessary."

"Whatever you want, love," he said, pulling her close. "We can start out small. Only five or six bedrooms."

Hermione rolled her eyes.

Draco laughed and clonked his forehead against hers. "So is it a go then?"

Hermione looked around the room they stood in. She caught his eyes again and smiled. "All right, yes. It's a go."

Draco lifted her off the ground and swung her around while kissing her. She threw her arms around his neck and kissed back in utter glee. This was it. In five months they would be getting married in this very place, and neither of them could wait.


	6. The Annual Ministry Ball: Part 1

**A/N: This chapter was _EXTREMELY_ long, and since I am not a fan of _extremely_ long chapters I have decided to split it into two. But don't fret! This just means the second half will be posted within the next couple of days! Something to look forward to ;-)**

**I can't think of any necessary notes for non-SOTD readers, but if you feel something needs explaining please don't hesitate to PM me!**

**And on with the show …**

On a night in early February, Draco waited patiently on his very comfortable sofa in midnight-blue dress robes while Hermione finished getting ready. Tonight they were invited to the Annual Ministry Ball, which was going to be their first public function attending as a couple. Needless to say, Hermione was more than a little nervous.

Draco was fine though. He got ready quickly and effortlessly and was currently using their cell phone to text Sophie while pretending to be Hermione. It was working well at first, but once he asked how her breasts looked in the dress she was wearing that night he pretty much gave himself away. She responded by telling him they looked good, but not as incredible as hers did that night they spent together last November when the boys went out of town. Draco raised his eyebrows and asked her to tell him more. While he knew she was lying he wanted to see where she was going with this. It was a shame Hermione wasn't into that kind of kink.

"What are you doing?"

Draco whipped around to see Hermione standing behind him and reading over his shoulder. She narrowed her eyes at him and placed both hands firmly on her hips.

He smiled innocently and said, "Sophie was just telling me about the fun night you two spent together last November. Anything you want to confess to?"

"She _told_ you?" Hermione said with an almost convincing blush.

"Don't tease me," he said, putting his knees on the sofa and swiveling around so he could kiss her. "For the record, if you ever _did_ want to do anything like that you have my blessing."

"Do I now?"

"Absolutely. As long as I could watch," he said, raising his eyebrows suggestively. "And not just with Sophie, you know. Weaselette would be fine too. She's pretty hot for a ginger."

"Pottyette," Hermione corrected.

"Right, her," he said. "Or Astoria. That would be all right too. But not your friend, Luna. She has this air of innocence about her that makes it so I simply cannot approve."

Hermione rolled her eyes. He smirked and kissed her on the cheek, instantly making her smile. She stepped back and held out her arms so he could take her in. "How do I look?" she asked.

"Give me a twirl," he said. She did as he instructed. When she was finished Draco smiled and said, "Ravishing as always," which he sincerely meant.

Hermione was wearing a midnight-blue dress to match his robes with black lace. It was strapless and fitted to the waist, with a corset-like back and a flowing and elegant skirt. Her eye makeup was dark and her lips were their natural rosy pink with shimmering gloss. Her hair was pinned low on the back of her head while loose curls framed her face.

"Something's missing though," Draco said, catching her eye and frowning.

Hermione went pale and stared down at her dress. "What is it? I don't think I've forgotten anything."

Draco got off the sofa and walked behind her. He kissed her neck and pulled something out of his pocket. Moving his lips to her shoulder he wrapped the item around her neck and clasped it in place. Hermione looked down at what he had put on her and gasped. It was a necklace. Lilies garnished in diamonds decorated the chain while the central one had a large, black diamond dangling from it.

"Where … when … did you get this?"

"I saw it when I passed a jewelry shop in Diagon Alley last week and thought it would look absolutely perfect with your dress. I see now I was right."

Hermione smiled as she played with the dangling black diamond. "Draco, it's too much."

"Says who?" he demanded. "I almost always let you get away with your whole self-righteous, women's rights façade, but tonight let me treat you like the lady you are." He kissed her just above the necklace, causing a small moan to release from her lips. "Let me prove chivalry is not dead."

"Draco …" she whispered … "you better stop that before we're in danger of never leaving this flat."

"I'm all right with that."

Draco grabbed her arm and jerked her around so she was facing him. He placed one hand behind her head and pulled her in for a searing kiss. Her body pressed against the back of the sofa while he grinded against her. They were so caught up in each other that neither of them heard the two distinct '_Pops_' echo through their flat.

"Uhum!"

Draco and Hermione both turned their eyes to see Sophie and Phillip standing near their door and smiling widely.

"Deed my texts turn you on?" asked Sophie with a wink.

"Very much so," said Draco, giving Hermione one more quick kiss before pulling back and taking her hand. "I suppose your presence means it's time for us to go then?"

"Yes. Phillipe ees very eager. ," said Sophie, rolling her eyes.

"Thank you again for getting us in tonight, Hermione. We really appreciate it."

"My pleasure," she said, going over to the closet and pulling out hers and Draco's cloaks. Draco slyly snuck up behind her and helped her into hers before putting on his own.

"You two look very pretty," smiled Sophie.

"Thanks," they both said, taking in the sight of Sophie in a bright-red, skintight halter dress. "As do you."

"And might I add that your breasts really do look divine," said Draco. Hermione cleared her throat. "But Hermione's look better." He grabbed her and kissed her cheek while she proceeded to roll her eyes.

"But not as good as zey looked last November," Sophie winked.

"What was that now?" asked Phillip, his ears immediately perking up.

"Nozing, mon chérie," said Sophie, kissing the air until Phillip came down and met her lips.

The four of them headed over to the fireplace and used the Floo network to get to the Atrium, which was already overflowing with guests in party attire. As soon as they were all there, Hermione took Draco's hand and guided him through the crowd and towards the new fountain, which was a lot like the old one, only Luna Lovegood had designed it so it was much more animated. She felt it really lightened up the place.

The other members of the golden trio were already waiting for her with several reporters and photographers, and Kingsley Shacklebolt, the Minister of Magic. Their dates were standing off to the side.

Once upon a time Kingsley and Draco had been on good terms. Now, not so much. He was still angry at Draco for not telling him about his father's growing insanity. Draco couldn't blame him really. If he had told him sooner Hermione never would have been hurt, and that was something he never forgot.

When they got there, Hermione turned to Phillip and Sophie and said, "You two go on ahead and start networking. We'll be in shortly."

"Ah, yes. Your photo op," said Sophie, giving the a-ok symbol with her hand. "See you een a leettle while." She and Phillip followed the crowd inside.

Draco took Hermione's cloak before going over and standing next to Astoria and Ginny while Hermione joined Harry, Ron, and Kingsley. "Good evening, ladies. I'm arm candy tonight," he said proudly.

"Me too!" exclaimed Astoria, giving him a high-five.

"You should be happy they broke up, Weaselette. Now, instead of standing off to the side alone, you get to hang out with us," he smirked.

"Yay!" shouted Astoria, throwing a triumphant fist into the air. Ginny was not amused. Astoria lowered her hand and looked skeptically at Ginny before saying, "You look very nice tonight, Ginny."

"Thank you," she said, half-smiling at the other witch. "You like nice as well. I can see why my brother chose you as his candy."

Astoria laughed a little too loudly to sound sincere. She was quick to pull it back.

"Well, come on, ladies. Don't leave me hanging," said Draco, holding out his arms so they could take in the whole package.

Astoria and Ginny looked at each other and rolled their eyes. "Yes, Draco. You look very nice too," said Astoria, reaching out and pinching his cheek.

"That's quite an impressive necklace Hermione is wearing," said Ginny, moving her head to catch a better glimpse of it. "A gift from you, I presume."

"It was," he said, glancing over at his fiancée, who was currently talking exclusively with one of the reporters. She glanced sideways at him and gave him a wink.

"Almost four years later and people still can't get enough of the golden trio," said Astoria. "Were you here last year, Draco?"

"I was," he answered. "I remember walking right past them during this same sort of interview process. Don't think I saw them again for the rest of the night."

"Found a dark corner with your date, did you?" she asked. Draco's smile said it all. "Funny how things change."

"Who was your date last year?" Ginny asked curiously.

Draco thought about this. "Uhh …" This took a minute. It began to look like his brain was really hurting as he scrunched his face in thought. "I'm not really sure. But I do remember she was blonde. Wait … brunette. No … no, I was right. Blonde. Or maybe she was a redhead … Wait -"

"Please stop now," said Astoria, throwing her hand over his mouth. "You don't remember really would suffice."

Ginny laughed. "You were right. She was blonde. I saw you entering last year."

"You could've stopped me sooner, you know."

"I could have," she said, smiling, "but I like to see you squirm."

Draco smirked. "You are, by far, my favorite Weasel."

"Draco, I told you at the beginning of last summer. I'm Mrs. Potty now."

Astoria let out a very shrill chuckle. She threw her hands over her mouth. "Sorry. Don't know why I found that so funny."

"Draco!" Draco turned back to the golden trio to see Hermione beckoning to him. "Come here, please."

"Ooh, I'm being summoned." He threw his and Hermione's cloaks into Astoria's arms. "It's been a pleasure, ladies." He kissed both of their hands before going over and joining Hermione. "Yes, darling?" he asked, wrapping his arm possessively around her waist.

"Draco, this is Inga Utkin from _Witch Weekly_. She would like to know more about our engagement."

"Yes, I was just asking Ms. Granger, or, better yet, the future Mrs. Malfoy, about how you proposed. She was brief with the details, saying you wanted to keep them private …"

Draco gave Hermione a secret smirk, knowing very well that the only thing she wanted to keep private was the 'naked' detail.

"… but she did mention you proposed to her on your anniversary and I, as well as the millions of readers of _Witch Weekly_, would love to know how long you had the proposal planned," she said, shoving what appeared to be some sort of recording device in his face.

"Well," said Draco, pushing her hand back a smidgen, "I bought the ring about two weeks prior to our anniversary. I had already decided on the day I was going to do it long before, but I wanted to shop for a ring early since I wasn't sure how long it would take me to find the right one. The perfect girl deserves the perfect ring." He leaned in and kissed her cheek, not being able to help but notice the way Ron grimaced just over her shoulder. He winked at him.

"How long had you known you were going to propose?"

The recorder ended up right in his face again. This time he didn't bother to move it. "I'm not sure when I started thinking about the proposal, but I knew I was going to marry her since they day we officially got together."

"And when was that?"

Draco looked over at the other members of the golden trio and smiled. "Why, the day of Harry Potter's wedding, of course."

"Mind if we get a picture of you two?" asked Inga, already calling her photographer over.

"Certainly not," said Draco, pulling Hermione close and smiling for the camera.

"Could we get one of the two of you kissing?"

"What do you say, darling?" asked Draco, looking at Hermione. She nodded shyly before turning her head and meeting his lips with hers. They kissed slowly while more than just the one approved camera flashed in their direction, but neither of them cared. When they pulled apart they fixed their eyes on each other and smiled.

"Just beautiful," said Inga. "How is it that you have never won our Most Charming Smile award, Mr. Malfoy?"

Draco kissed Hermione once more on the nose before turning back to Inga and saying, "A fluke, I assure you. Why? Are you offering?"

"I would have to speak to my editor, but I am positive this is something she will want to make happen."

"If you do that then you should definitely interview Draco about the great company he is working for," boasted Hermione. "It is called Thinx and their objective is to find ways to utilize Muggle technology in the wizarding world. It's all very fascinating."

"Well, we would love to hear about it," said Inga, handing Draco her card. "Owl me on Monday."

Shortly after that, all of the reporters began to disperse. "Phillip's going to love you," said Draco to Hermione while pocketing Inga's card.

Ginny and Astoria came over to grab their wizards. "When you and I got engaged how come I didn't get any interview time?" Ginny joked with a pouting lip.

"Because that was different," said Ron, taking Astoria's hand. "Your engagement wasn't controversial."

"Big word, Weasel."

Sharp looks shot at Draco from all around. He shrugged. Old habits die hard.

Ginny spotted something off to the side, her normally bright face instantly sinking. "There's Mum and Dad," she said to Ron. "And it looks like they want us to come over."

"Why don't they just come over here," he said, pulling Astoria closer.

"Do you really want me to answer that?"

Draco and Astoria looked at each other and frowned. "How about I make this slightly easier by excusing myself to check in our cloaks," said Draco, taking his and Hermione's cloaks out of Astoria's hands.

"Are you sure?" asked Hermione. He nodded. "I'll come with you."

"I'm capable of checking cloaks on my own, Mione," he smirked. "Just meet me inside when you're done. I'll be the devilishly handsome wizard waiting patiently with two drinks in his hands." Hermione smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Since Hermione's not going with you, maybe I should," said Astoria, already moving away from Ron.

Draco put his hand up to stop her. "No, I don't think so. You be a good witch and go and speak with your boyfriend's parents. If you're going to get disowned for him," he looked at Ron with disdain, "then you better start making nice with his family."

Astoria groaned but nodded. The five of them headed off to talk to Mama and Papa Weasley while Draco went inside with six cloaks, which was four more than he remembered agreeing to.

After checking their cloaks he immediately headed over to the bar. He ordered something fruity for Hermione and a firewhiskey on the rocks for himself.

"I certainly hope that pink number isn't for you."

Draco turned to see Mr. Greengrass leaning against the bar beside him. "No, it's not," said Draco, adding a few extra cherries to the pink drink before taking one for himself. "Can I help you with something?"

"Have you seen my daughter this evening?"

Draco glanced around and spotted Daphne and Goyle chatting with Blaise and Pansy a mere twenty feet away. "She's right over there." Draco pointed. "Glad to be of assistance."

"Don't be smart with me, boy. You know who I'm talking about."

"You mean the daughter you disowned? I didn't realize you were still claiming her as yours," he smirked. "She's outside chatting with her boyfriend's parents. They should be arriving in here at any moment now."

"Is she living with him?"

"Last I checked," said Draco, taking a sip of his firewhiskey. "But it was only supposed to be temporary considering you kicked her out without warning and all."

"I have no interest in associating with blood traitors, which is exactly what she will become if she stays with _that_ boy."

"If you have no interest in associating with blood traitors then why exactly are you associating with me? Seeing as I'm engaged to a Muggle-born and all, I can only assume that that makes me one."

"Isn't it all just a publicity stunt?"

Draco's jaw dropped. "Absolutely not!"

"That's not what your mother says," he chuckled.

"Well, my mother has her own distorted version of reality." Draco looked over at the door. Hermione hadn't come in yet. He found himself longing for her company. "Mind if I ask you something?" he asked.

Mr. Greengrass nodded for him to go on.

"You were never a Death Eater, so what's with the sudden hostility towards Muggle-borns and blood traitors?"

"Just because I didn't get a tattoo doesn't mean I don't agree with their beliefs."

"Well, you were certainly secretive about it. Goyle once told me you didn't care who Astoria married as long as it was a pureblood. As much as it pains me to say this, Weasley is just that, so why do you care? Is it really the blood traitor thing, or is it because his family is lacking the resources a Malfoy or Zabini marriage could bring you?"

Mr. Greengrass laughed. "A little of both, I suppose."

Hermione finally walked into the room. Draco moved to meet her but, before he got too far, Mr. Greengrass said, "I'd be careful if I were you, Draco."

Draco turned back around and sneered at the man. "Excuse me?" he asked.

"I know you think you're in love, but many powerful wizards and witches are unhappy with your choice of bride. You don't want a new war to ensue now, do you?"

"I hardly think _my_ marriage will ignite a war."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," said Mr. Greengrass, raising his glass to him. "Nice talking to you, Draco."

Draco left him there feeling a bit unsettled. He had seemed pretty sure about the whole war thing but, as much as Draco hated to admit it, he and Hermione were just not that important.

Hermione smiled as he approached. "Is that for me?" she asked, taking a cherry out of the pink drink and eating it. "You weren't embarrassed while ordering it?"

He handed it to her and smiled. "Very."

"What were you talking to Mr. Greengrass about?"

"I'm not exactly sure," he said honestly. "It started out about Astoria, but then he took it to this rather strange place. Where is she, anyway?"

"Still outside with the Weasley's. It _isn't_ going well. The funny thing is, if they just opened their eyes a little they would see Astoria's absolutely perfect for Ron."

"Slytherins aren't the only ones with prejudices."

She frowned. "I'm beginning to see that."

Hermione took Draco's arm and the two of them went to find their table. It wasn't too hard, considering Sophie and Phillip were already sitting at it and chatting animatedly with Neville Longbottom and his girlfriend, Hannah Abbott.

"Oh, hello, Hermione," said Neville, looking skeptically at the way she had her arm linked with Draco's. While he knew they were engaged since he and Hermione both worked at the Ministry and sent owls frequently, he had only ever seen them together once at Harry and Ginny's wedding.

"_And_ Draco," added Hannah, smiling at both of them.

"Evening, Longbottom," said Draco, pulling out Hermione's chair so she could take a seat. He looked at Hannah and smiled. "While I recognize you, love, I'm afraid I don't remember your name. Refresh my memory, will you?"

"That's all right. I'm Hannah," she said, holding out her hand. "We were in the same year but didn't associate much."

"I'm sure that was mostly my fault," he said, taking her hand and kissing it. "Hermione likes to remind me that I was a real git back then. Still am sometimes." He winked.

Hannah blushed and grabbed onto Neville's arm.

Turning to Sophie and Phillip, Hermione said, "You two will never guess what happened. _Witch Weekly_ wants to give Draco their Most Charming Smile award."

Everyone at the table laughed, except Draco, who felt they were all taking a little too much joy in this. "How'd you manage that one, mate?" asked Phillip once his laughter subsided.

"I think the reporter has a little crush on him," said Hermione, rolling her eyes.

"Hey, it's not my fault my smile is so charming."

All around them tables were filling up. After only a few short minutes Harry, Ginny, Ron and Astoria showed up, the latter looking a little teary-eyed.

"Everything all right?" asked Draco as she slumped into the chair beside him.

"Don't ask," she said under her breath.

Ron sighed beside her. "I'm really sorry, Stori. I didn't think she'd dare say that out loud."

"But you _knew_ she thought it?"

Ron looked at Ginny who tried to slyly shake her head. "Uh … no?"

"You're a horrible liar." Draco handed Astoria the rest of his drink and she downed it in one gulp. "Thanks," she said, putting down the empty glass.

Ron scowled at him but he just shrugged. There was no way she was going to make it through the rest of this night sober, especially with her father here, so she might as well get plastered now and save herself the trouble later.

The last two people to come over and sit at their table were Luna Lovegood and some wizard none of them had ever seen before. Her plus one. While she did not work at the Ministry, she got invited every year as a guest of the golden trio. Defeating You-Know-Who pretty much gave them free reign to invite whomever they wanted. Hence Sophie and Phillip, who were only here to seek out potential investors.

"Hello everyone," she said in her usual dreamy voice. "This is Rolf Scamander. We work together at the Wizarding Naturalist Conservation Society."

"Scamander," repeated Hermione. "As in Newt Scamander?"

"Yes. He was my grandfather," said Rolf, trying to pull out Luna's chair for her, only to have her dazedly take the empty one beside it. Draco couldn't help but chuckle a little, but one look from Hermione was enough to silence him.

The first part of the annual Ministry Ball was pretty boring. Everyone sat at their assigned tables and ate a mediocre meal. Draco kept noticing Pansy and Blaise gawking at him from a few tables away. Every time they did he would nuzzle in closer to Hermione and nibble at her neck.

Daphne and Goyle were at that table too, as well as Theo Nott and a few other Slytherins, but the rest mainly ignored him. He wasn't even on their radar anymore. Goyle kept a close eye on Astoria though. He didn't like how glossy her eyes looked. Even from a distance he could tell. He looked at Draco once for clarification, who proceeded to nod in the direction of Mr. and Mrs. Weasley's table which, coincidentally, was only one over from his own mother and father, who seemed to be having a fairly decent conversation with the Greengrasses, the Goyles, the Crabbes, the Notts, the Parkinsons, and Mrs. Zabini, who was recently widowed. _Again_.

After dinner was finished there was a small awards ceremony. The only one at their table up for anything was Harry, who had recently gone from Auror in training to full-fledged Auror. He won his award, of course, which was for exemplary work from a new Auror.

When all of the awards were given out, Kingsley went on stage to make a speech. In the midst of it, he suddenly said, "Could I get Hermione Granger to come up here, please?"

Hermione went white. She looked skeptically at Draco before slowly getting out of her chair and walking up the steps to join Kingsley at his podium.

Draco found great joy in how nervous she was. Obviously whatever Kingsley had to say was going to be good. There was no reason for her to look like she was going to pass it. She glanced down at him and caught a glimpse of his smile. Her tense body began to ease.

He smiled wider and mouthed the words, "I love you," to her. She smiled back and finally relaxed.

"Ms. Granger has spent her years since the war working hard in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, where she continued her work from her self-made organization in her school years, the Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare."

Harry and Ron exchanged a look as they recalled their days being forced to work in S.P.E.W. with President Hermione. They were more than happy it was over.

"While house-elves are no longer her only focus, they are still one of the many non-humans to benefit from her work. In less than four years she has completely revamped house-elf labor laws, created a werewolf facility to help new werewolves with their transition, as well as providing Werewolves Anonymous meetings, and most recently worked with the Gurg of the giant community to help establish their laws and organization. Of course, these are not all of her accomplishments, but there are simply too many to name."

Hermione blushed as Kingsley kept going on about how great she was. She was fairly modest and more than eager for him to make his point already.

"That being said, I would like to take this time to offer Ms. Granger a new position in the Ministry. One that can only be filled by someone as gifted and determined as she is."

Hermione's jaw dropped. She looked to Draco who raised his eyebrows at her, looking quite impressed. The Minister of Magic himself had chosen to promote Hermione on stage in front of a great chunk of the wizarding community. That was something to be proud of.

"If she accepts, she will be working directly under me in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. So, what do you say Ms. Granger? Do you accept?"

"O-of course I do!" said Hermione, practically toppling over with excitement. "Thank you so much, Minister!"

Ron's eyes widened. "Hold up. The Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Does this mean Hermione's going to be our boss?" he asked Harry, who was seated next to him.

"Actually, I believe she is your boss's boss," corrected Draco. "Or maybe your boss's, boss's boss. I'm not really sure of the levels in your department." He grinned and winked at him.

"Wow. She must be the youngest person ever to be offered such a high position. You must be so proud of her, Draco!" beamed Astoria.

Ron and Harry exchanged a look. For years it had always been them who were supposed to be proud of Hermione. It hadn't hit them until now that they would no longer be the ones congratulated for her success.

The majority of the room got to their feet and clapped as several photographers ran up to take photos while Hermione shook Kingsley's hand.

Draco stole a glance back at the Slytherin tables, both young and old, and saw that no one was standing. He thought that maybe Goyle was clapping with his hands underneath the table, but other than that there was no movement. His father turned and locked eyes with him. Draco glared at him until he brought up his hands and started clapping, urging his mother to do the same. She did, but neither of them stood. He accepted that. It would have been social suicide to stand at their table.

Hermione returned to her seat, looking particularly giddy and gave Draco a kiss before sitting back down. The cameras were right there to capture the moment.


	7. The Annual Ministry Ball: Part 2

**A/N: Second half! Yay!**

**Okay, non-SOTD readers:**

**I got nothin' :-)**

**And onward …**

After all of the excitement died down, everyone got up from their tables and stood off to the side while the staff used their wands to clear the area and create a ballroom.

Once everything was out of the way, several witches and wizards came up to congratulate Hermione on her new job. Draco stayed with her for a few minutes, but when the crowd around her only seemed to be growing he excused himself to the bar.

After he got his drink he heard his name being called and saw his mother beckoning him over. He didn't look as he turned to go in the opposite direction and ran right into someone.

"Sorry," he said, making sure to steady his hand so he didn't spill all over them, which was something he realized he never would have done before he and Hermione started dating. Draco was surprised to see Headmistress McGonagall turn around. Her eyes went wide when she saw him. "Evening, Professor. I had no idea you would be here."

"Yes, well, as the Headmistress I am invited every year." Hagrid came up behind her, his eyes also going wide as he looked at Draco.

"Evening, Hagrid," he said. "Have you two gone over to congratulate the woman of the hour yet?"

"No, not yet," said McGonagall, her eyes darting all around the room. "The crowd around her is still a tad thick."

"I doubt Hagrid will have any problem pushing to the front of the line," he laughed. No one joined in. He cleared his throat. "Is everything all right?"

"Yes, fine!" she said a little too quickly. "Have you seen Potter anywhere?"

"_Mrs_. Potter dragged him onto the dance floor a few moments ago. Are you sure you're all right?"

"Just fine, Mr. Malfoy!" snapped McGonagall, looking even more flustered as she locked eyes with him. He raised an eyebrow at her. "Excuse me." She grabbed Hagrid and the two of them headed off somewhere.

Draco stared after them curiously. He had just turned back to find Hermione when someone new stepped into his path. "Well, well. If it isn't the future Mr. Hermione Granger."

Draco sneered. "What do you want, Parkinson?"

"That was quite a list of accomplishments your future wife had. How many did she complete since she's been with you?"

"Just the one with the giants," he said honestly. "Can I help you with something?"

Pansy scowled at him. She did not like being treated so coldly by him. Unfortunately for her, that was how Draco treated everyone he felt didn't matter.

"Blaise and I have a bet, you see," she explained as Blaise came up beside her. "He thinks the only reason you're engaged to a Mudblood is because she currently holds a lot of influence in the wizarding world and you're still trying to improve the Malfoy name -"

"Don't think that just because you're a girl I won't hex you for using _that_ _word_ on my -"

"While _I_ think it's because you secretly have a crush on Harry Potter and have been searching for a way to get close to him for years."

"Sod off." Draco tried to turn away from them, but Blaise grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"Even after falling so far, you still think you're better than us, don't you?"

Draco didn't have to say anything. They already knew his answer.

"I'd be careful if I were you. You've pissed a lot of people off and they 'will not cease'."

"What the hell are you babbling abou -?"

"Is everything all right, darling?" Hermione suddenly came up behind him and slipped her hand in his. She placed the other one on his shoulder along with her chin, and made sure Pansy got a nice long gander at the ring on her finger. This made the Slytherin girl cringe and Hermione could not help but take great joy in that.

"Just fine, _darling_," he responded, making Pansy cringe all the more. "Parkinson and Zabini here were just asking me to congratulate you on your new job."

"Somehow I doubt that," she smiled. Pansy still had her eye on the ring. "Oh, did you want to see it, Parkinson?" she said, throwing her hand in the other witch's face. "I know it's a little big, but Draco says only the best for the future Mrs. Malfoy. It certainly has a nice ring to it. _Hermione Malfoy_." She practically sang the name. Pansy and Blaise both looked like they wanted to vomit. "Do you think maybe I should hyphenate? The feminist in me says yes but I get the feeling my _fiancé_ would not approve." She winked at him.

"You're damn right I wouldn't," he said very seriously.

"So much for feminism." Hermione leaned in and kissed him.

"Oh, Merlin, I'm going to be sick," said Pansy, holding her stomach and running off dramatically.

"Did you knock up Parkinson, Zabini?" asked Draco, cocking an eyebrow.

"I didn't know the two of you were together!" Hermione beamed at him.

Blaise glowered at her and said, "I'd watch your back if I were you," before turning away from them and heading in the same direction as Pansy.

As soon as he was gone, Hermione asked, "So what did they really want?"

"Oh, who knows," answered Draco. "There was something about a bet and me being in love with Potter. Just muddled nonsense they created to get under my skin."

Hermione looked at him and raised her eyebrows curiously. "You in love with Harry?" He nodded. "So that's why you're marrying me then? A clever ruse to get to him."

"That was my intention, yes."

Hermione laughed. "Well, at least I'm the one reaping the benefits," she said before pulling him towards the dance floor. "Come on, Casanova. Show me your moves."

"_In public_?"

Hermione rolled her eyes before taking the drink he still held and putting it on a tray that was currently floating by. She dragged him onto the floor and, as soon as they were there, he scooped her into his arms and started twirling her around.

Hermione loved dancing with Draco. He was, by far, the best dancer out there and she was proud to call him hers. Of course, it might be nice if he wasn't so damn cocky about it, but she knew what she was getting when she chose to be with him.

After a few songs, Kingsley came up and asked if he could cut in. While Draco had no interest in sharing Hermione, he couldn't exactly say no to the Minister of Magic. He politely passed on her hand and walked off the floor.

Draco got another drink and leaned against a wall by himself for a while. At first he kept his eyes on Hermione, who looked beautiful as she fluttered across the floor with a lively smile on her face.

As much as he loved her, he could only watch her for so long before he got bored. He began moving his eyes all across the room, looking for anything of interest. Astoria and Weasley seemed to be fighting in a corner. That kept his attention for a total of two seconds.

Phillip and Sophie were currently chatting animatedly with a circle of important looking wizards and witches. Also boring.

He spotted his father laughing and drinking with his old friends while his mother was nowhere in sight. He found her a minute later on the dance floor with Mr. Crabbe. Draco grimaced. Why that man wasn't in Azkaban was beyond him.

After taking a moment to laugh at the way Luna's date lingered behind her uncomfortably while she obliviously chatted with Longbottom and his girlfriend, Draco noticed something very peculiar. McGonagall and Hagrid had found Potter, and they were looking very serious as they leaned in and whispered something to him. He looked all around nervously before motioning for them to follow him out of the room.

While Draco normally wouldn't care what Potter did, he found his earlier encounter with his former professors too odd not to follow. He looked and made sure Hermione was still occupied with Kingsley before chugging the last of his drink and following them.

Potter led them out of the main hall, which was actually just the reception area cleverly disguised, and into an abandoned corridor.

"Okay, now tell me exactly what she said," he demanded.

Draco ducked into the shadows and leaned in, listening closely as McGonagall began reciting a cryptic poem.

"_The Dark Lord is vanquished, the world is at peace, but his followers still remain, and they will not cease … Two opposite hearts join together as one, to create a new power surmountable by none … This power must remain firm within their grasp, in any other hands our future becomes our past … Love may be strong, but hold on tight, a new war will begin, and everyone must fight … Loyalties will be tested, and families torn apart, but the future is now, and it's all about to start_ …"

When she was finished Potter just stood there with a dumbfounded look. "That could really be about anyone," he said unconvincingly.

McGonagall looked crossly at him through her squared spectacles. "I think the timing says otherwise, Mr. Potter."

"But opposite hearts could mean anything. Why does it have to be about a pureblood and a Muggle-born?"

"Harry, yeh need ter take this seriously," said Hagrid. "Right at the beginnin' it mentions You-Know-Who. What else could opposite hearts mean?"

"But Hermione and Malfoy?" Draco's ears perked up. "Aren't wars bored of dealing with the same people all of the time?"

"Well, I suppose it might not be them if …" McGonagall trailed off.

"If what?" asked Potter.

McGonagall and Hagrid exchanged a look. "In your honest opinion, Mr. Potter, do you think this marriage is legit?"

"What do you mean?"

"Look, Harry, there is no doubt in our minds tha' Hermione's in love, but what abou' Malfoy?"

"I don't understand."

Draco rolled his eyes. Oh Potter. So naïve … so humble … so moronic. Even _he_ understood what they were saying, and he didn't like it in the least.

McGonagall sighed, obviously hating to have to spell this out. "Do you believe Mr. Malfoy is actually in love with Ms. Granger, or do you think it's all a publicity stunt?"

"Oh," said Harry, finally catching on. "I …I think it's real." He gulped.

"Thank you for the confidence, Potter," said Draco, emerging from the shadows. "It's nice to know not everyone is blinded by the influence of the media." He glanced coldly at his former professors, who both cast their shameful eyes to the floor.

"Malfoy, how long have you been there?" asked Harry.

"Long enough to know you all think Hermione and I are the subjects of some prophecy. But what I don't understand is how you think a marriage will create a new power?"

"The meaning will show itself in due time," said McGonagall.

"Maybe so, but why us? We're not the first Slytherin pureblood and Gryffindor Muggle-born to get married, you know. I can name at least one other pairing that fits that bill right now."

"Mr. Weasley and Ms. Greengrass hardly have the same influence as you and Ms. Granger have."

"But it _could_ be them?"

"I … Yes, I suppose it could." McGonagall pursed her lips.

Draco smiled satisfactorily. "So who all witnessed this prophecy?"

"Just some o' the professors and Aberforth," answered Hagrid. "A few others too but none seemed ter care much."

"But none of the Dark Lord's 'followers'?" he asked. They shook their heads. "Then you're fine. Just forget about what you heard and it will all go away."

"What does that mean?" asked Harry.

"Think about it, Potter. If 'You-Know-Who' had never heard about that first prophecy then he never would have tried to kill you, ultimately giving you the power to defeat him and bringing the prophecy into coercion. If it had just been disregarded from the beginning nothing would have ever happened. Why should this one be any different?"

"I don't think it works like that, Malfoy. Prophecies have a way of playing themselves out, whether anyone knows about them or not."

"You're just looking for an excuse for me not to marry Hermione."

"Am not!" snapped Harry. "I have no problem with the two of you getting married." Draco raised an eyebrow at him. "Well, okay, I'm not exactly thrilled about it but I would never try to stop it."

"Well, it's not about us, so there's no need to go mentioning it to her."

"But it _is_ about you."

"Prove it."

"I will then!" said Harry, turning around and walking towards the lift. "Come with me."

Malfoy followed. "Where are you taking him?" McGonagall called after them.

"To the Hall of Prophecy," answered Harry over his shoulder. "If he picks it up and is inflicted with madness then we'll know it's not about him, won't we?"

McGonagall's shook her head in disapproval. "Hagrid, you go back inside and make sure no one notices we're gone. I'm going to go with them and supervise this very bad idea."

McGonagall followed them into the lift and Harry pressed the number nine. They were silent all the way down. When the grilles opened they all headed down the corridor towards a plain black door. It swung open and the three of them entered a large, circular room with nearly a dozen doors. Only seconds after they entered a loud, rumbling began and the circular wall around them began to rotate.

Draco watched it move with his mouth agape. When the wall was still again, he asked, "What now, Potter?"

Harry looked curiously at the doors for a moment before McGonagall huffed and waved her wand. One of the doors immediately began to glow. She led them through it, and they entered a room with thousands of ticking clocks of all shapes and sizes. Draco instinctually silenced them. It had become a habit lately. Harry nodded at him approvingly.

They continued past a large crystal bell jar emitting a diamond-bright light to a door just behind it. They entered a room both tall and wide with dark aisle upon dark aisle separated by two rows of shelves. McGonagall led them through, clearly knowing exactly where she was going.

"So about this madness … it's reversible, right?" asked Draco, perhaps a little later than he should have.

"I'll take care of it, Mr. Malfoy," said McGonagall.

"I'm a little surprised you're supporting this very obvious rule breaking, Professor."

McGonagall glanced back at him and gave him a half-smile. "While I do not condone this sort of activity, I'd be lying if I said I didn't want to know if the prophecy is about you or not."

They ended up in row ninety-eight, just one over from where Harry had found his prophecy almost six years earlier. He took a moment to look at the blank space that still held his name on it. It was funny to think how much things had changed since then. For one, he was down here willingly with Draco Malfoy, whose father had attacked him in this very same room the last time he was here.

McGonagall pointed out the orb in question to them and stood back. Draco stared at it curiously for a moment, reading and re-reading the label just beneath it. The date on it was the very day he had proposed to Hermione and below that it said:

_S.P.T. to P.A.T.H.H._

_(?) Hermione Granger_

_and (?) Draco Malfoy_

"Who is P.A.T.H.H.?" he asked.

"Patrons at the Hog's Head," answered McGonagall.

"This prophecy is almost two months old. Why are you only telling Potter about it now?"

McGonagall blushed. "We didn't … want to worry anyone until we were sure."

"Sure of what?"

"That this was going to stick, Mr. Malfoy," she said candidly.

Draco frowned. Even without explaining what 'this' was he knew she was talking about the engagement. "Save the dates went out last week. I'm assuming you got yours?"

"I did," she said, her gaze unwavering. "I apologize for my rude -"

"It's fine," he interrupted, looking back at the prophecy.

Draco gulped and reached his hand out, letting it hover just over the glass orb that glowed with an inner, blue light. After a deep breath he snatched it quickly.

"AHH!" he screamed, falling to his knees and cradling his head. "The voices! There are so many voices! They won't stop! They won't until I - I -!"

Draco stood up and pointed his wand at Harry's heart. McGonagall shrieked as she readied herself to cast a spell. But before she could Draco smirked at Harry and jabbed him once before lowering his wand.

"Not funny, Malfoy!"

"It was kind of funny," Draco said, tossing the orb and catching it several times before taking a good, long look at it. None of them said anything as he returned it to the shelf and headed back the way they came.

When they reentered the room with the clocks Draco stopped and glanced around at them. He sighed and turned to Harry. "Don't tell Hermione," he said, barely able to look the other wizard in the eye. "She's been through enough this year."

Harry nodded. "For now. But only until after the wedding. Then you will have no choice but to tell her."

"I will," said Draco, already dreading that day. How was he supposed to tell the woman he loved that by marrying him she just might start a war?

XXX

Hermione stood on the edge of the dance floor, scanning the room for Draco. She'd lost sight of him a while ago and was starting to get worried. Ginny seemed to be having the same problem with Harry on the other side of the room, but Hagrid had found her and was keeping her busy. Hermione had no such luxury.

From where she currently stood she could hear the drawling voice of Lucius Malfoy talking with his tightknit group of purebloods. They didn't know she was there since a statue stood between them, but they should have known better than to speak so freely in public.

"So tell us about this _future_ daughter-in-law of yours, Lucius. You must be very proud of her _many _accomplishments," said a voice she was pretty sure belonged to Theodore Nott's father. The whole lot of them should have been in Azkaban. She understood how the Malfoy's had gotten off, but why the rest of them were walking free was beyond her.

"Yes, she has been known to make an impression," was all Lucius said.

"I can't believe you're letting someone like her muddy up the Malfoy bloodline. What would your father say?" That was either Mr. Goyle or Mr. Crabbe. She wasn't sure which.

"Let's just be happy he's not around to see this. He would, undoubtedly, make my son's and his wife's lives miserable."

"So you're really not going to try to put a stop to this?" That was definitely Mr. Greengrass. Hermione knew his voice anywhere.

"Draco is stubborn. When he makes up his mind about something there is no persuading him otherwise."

"My son wouldn't dare treat me with such disrespect." Hermione was certain this was Mr. Goyle, since Mr. Crabbe sadly no longer had a son. A horrible circumstance that still haunted Draco in his dreams. "You let him go soft after the war. Someone needs to give that boy of yours a good beating."

"I'll be happy to do it," said Mr. Greengrass. Hermione could almost hear the smile in his voice. If he did she'd be happy to beat him right back.

"There will be no beating of my son."

Hermione smiled. She was proud of Lucius for standing up for Draco and setting his friends straigh -

"If it wasn't for Draco's impulses we might still be lepers in the wizarding community."

Her face immediately dropped.

"Because of this marriage us Malfoys will be high in society again while you all continue to fight charges that might send you to Azkaban. Draco should be rewarded for his actions, not beaten."

"So you're saying this marriage is all a sham then?" asked Mr. Greengrass.

Hermione's palms began to sweat as she waited for Lucius's answer. Her throat became dry and she gulped to relieve it.

"Of course it is. A Malfoy would never willingly marry a Mudblood. You all should know better than that."

Hermione's heart became heavy as she did her best to fight of the sudden urge to burst into tears. She'd heard enough.

Forgetting all about Lucius and his pathetic lackeys, Hermione headed over to the bar and, for the first time in her life, ordered a firewhiskey neat. She chugged her drink down quickly before ordering another. Once she had her new drink she found the closest chair and stumbled into it.

She felt like such a fool. After all of this time she had truly believed that Lucius had started to change. At least Narcissa was open and honest about her feelings, while Lucius was secretive and manipulative. How long would it be before he started feeding ideas into Draco's head to turn him against her? Maybe he was doing that already. Or maybe she was being paranoid. It was hard to think straight with that incessant pounding in her head.

"Hermione."

She looked up to see the wizard in question standing above her. She started to narrow her eyes at him, but quickly pulled her face into a bright smile. If he could be fake then so could she. "Yes, Lucius?" she asked in the sweetest voice she could muster.

"Would you care to dance?"

He held out his hand. Hermione looked at it skeptically before glancing sideways at where his 'friends' were still standing. They were all watching him and laughing.

"All right," said Hermione, taking his hand, determined to be the bigger person.

She finished the last of her drink and handed it off to someone who may or may not have been a waiter. Lucius led her onto the dance floor and started twirling her around in similar style as Draco. Two branches from the same tree, but Draco was definitely higher.

"So where has my son disappeared to?" he asked in an attempt to make conversation.

Hermione shrugged. She really hoped he'd show up soon and save her from this humiliating experience.

"Is something the matter?"

"No," she said quickly.

"Has Draco done something to upset you?"

Hermione turned away so he couldn't see her roll her eyes.

"Hermione, if he's done something to offend you I should know so that I can-"

"So you can what? Beat him for it?" she spat.

Lucius turned white.

Hermione smiled maliciously. "Or maybe you could have Mr. Greengrass do that for you instead. I hear he would just love the opportunity."

"Hermione … I -"

"Please, just save it. I don't appreciate being made a fool of, Lucius."

"That wasn't my intention."

"Practically every day I am approached with rumors that Draco is just using me to reestablish the Malfoy name, but I _never_ for one second thought I'd have to hear it coming from the mouths of someone we trusted, pureblood or not."

"It was wrong, I admit -"

"Draco loves me," she said as her eyes began to mist. "Despite what you and your wife choose to believe."

"I know he does."

"Then why would you taint what we have with lies?"

"That wasn't my intention," he repeated.

Hermione chuckled humorlessly and shook her head. "And to think I was really starting to believe you had changed. Draco always tells me you never will, but I fought for you."

"I have … I mean, I'm trying …"

"Wow," she smirked. "Lucius Malfoy at a loss for words. This has to be a first."

Hermione looked into the cold eyes of the man who so closely resembled the one she loved, only to notice the true differences between them. Draco no longer resembled Lucius in her eyes. He was the _real _man, the better man.

She sighed while keeping his gaze. "You had no intention of ever meeting my parents before the wedding, did you?"

Lucius cast his eyes disgracefully to their swaying feet.

"That's what I thought." Hermione looked over just as Draco reentered the room with Harry and McGonagall. She didn't even question his odd choice of companions; she was just relieved to see him. "It looks like your son has returned. If you don't mind, I'm feeling a bit tired. I think I'll just go grab him and we'll head out." She stopped their dancing and held her hand out to him. "Thank you for the dance, Lucius."

Lucius took her hand and shook it firmly. Before letting her go, he pulled her in and said, "I truly am sorry that I upset you."

"That's the problem. You're sorry that you upset me, but you're not sorry about _why_ you upset me. Have a good evening, Lucius." She let go of his hand and quickly made her way over to Draco, who greeted her with a kiss.

"What were you dancing with my father for?"

"He asked," was all she said. "All of this excitement has exhausted me. Would you mind terribly if we headed home early?"

Draco looked at his father, who had found his mother and was currently eyeing them over her head. "Did he say something to you?"

"No, of course not," she lied. To play it off a little better, she began running her hands seductively along his chest while smiling mischievously. "Actually, I was hoping we would get the chance to celebrate my promotion properly. You know," she leaned in closely and, in a deep, drawling voice, whispered, "just the two of us."

Draco's head turned and Hermione caught him in a fervent kiss that probably wasn't appropriate for the public eye. Draco knew she was trying to distract him from something with sex but since he was trying to distract her as well he'd be a fool to bring attention to it.

When they finally separated both were panting heavily. Draco brought his hand up and stroked her cheek. "Go and say your goodbyes while I grab our cloaks. I'll meet you outside in ten minutes."

Hermione nodded and walked off to find her friends. Before Draco headed to the cloak check he located his father, who was still standing to the side of the dance floor with his arm around his mother. Draco let out a deep, frustrated breath before marching up to him.

Narcissa was surprised to see her son come up to her and her husband looking so vexed, but Lucius seemed to expect it. In an attempt not to make a scene, Draco grabbed his father's arm and pulled him close. "What the hell did you say to her?" he whispered through clenched teeth.

"I don't know -"

"Spare me your lies. She was perfectly happy and then, after one dance with you, she suddenly wants to leave?"

"Maybe it has something to do with all of those firewhiskey's she was drinking," said Narcissa, stepping between her husband and her son. "A tiny girl like that should know better than to -"

"This was _her_ night and, just like that, you ruined it for her." Draco's face turned a bright red while he clenched his fist tightly around his father's arm. If they weren't in public he would gladly give him the thrashing he deserved. "While she might see a purpose in constantly defending you, I don't. I know you see her as your quick ticket back into high society, but I won't let you use her like that. I'm done. With both of you."

Narcissa's mouth fell open. "Draco, you don't mean -"

"I do actually. Hermione is my life now, and if you don't accept her then you don't accept me. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go and meet my fiancée."

Draco turned away from his parents and didn't look back, but he could still feel their hard eyes boring into him. After grabbing their cloaks he headed outside without looking at anyone. Hermione was already waiting for him by the fountain, completely distracted by the clear and beautiful night, a rare find in London in February. She already looked a bit chilled so he sneaked up behind her and placed her cloak over her shoulders. She jumped slightly before looking back at him and smiling.

Draco took her into his arms and held her tight. "I love you," he said, breathing in the intoxicating scent of her hair. "No matter what. You know that right?"

"Of course I do," she said, putting her arms around his waist and squeezing him against her. "And I love you no matter what."

"Good," he said before kissing her forehead. "Are you sure you want to leave already? After Kingsley's announcement you're kind of the guest of honor."

Hermione nodded into his chest. "Right now all I want is to be at home alone with you."

"S'all right with me," he said. "As long as we can be naked."

Hermione chuckled. "Isn't that why you asked me to move in with you in the first place? So we could be naked constantly?"

"Partially," he said honestly. "But I also wanted you there because I love waking up with you in my arms."

Even without looking he knew Hermione was blushing. "That's very sweet."

"I'm a sweet guy." Draco pulled back and lifted her chin with his hand so she was forced to look him in the eye. He clonked their foreheads together, his lips lingering just above hers. "Shall we apparate home? For old time's sake?"

Hermione nodded while keeping her eyes fixed on his. Draco filled the small gap left between them and kissed her, cupping her face between his hands as he disapparated them out of there and to their flat, where he planned to make her remember that not all purebloods were cruel, and some, particularly him, only had her best interests in mind.


	8. Mortified

**A/N: Okay folks. Three things for non-SOTD readers.**

**1. Last summer Rita Skeeter caught wind of Hermione's and Draco's relationship and exploited them, as to be expected. Draco eventually blackmailed her into leaving them alone and she claimed she was going to. But one day at Malfoy Manor, after Lucius attacked Hermione, Astoria (who was her Healer) sees a beetle in the hallway and zaps it. Rita has not been seen since.**

**2. Phillip was married once before to a witch named Chastity, but she left him for his boss (who is a racist and destroyed Thinx). She eventually saw the error in her ways and asked for him back but he was already in love with Sophie. At their wedding she gave them the document signing over Thinx to them from her ex-fiancé's grandmother as a wedding gift, along with her engagement ring for startup cash.**

**3. In an article written by Skeeter she mistakenly called Sophie a Muggle-born, even though her parents are a witch and a wizard. She did have a Muggle grandmother though. Anyhow, the title kind off stuck and this is why people sometimes call her Muggle-born or Mudblood.**

**That is all …**

Several weeks later, Draco sat in his office, staring vacantly out the window. He'd been doing that a lot lately and Phillip had more than once expressed his desire to take the window away from him. Luckily, Sophie fought him on it.

It had been several weeks since the Annual Ministry Ball but Draco could not get that damn prophecy out of his mind. He had done some research on those orbs, wondering if maybe Potter had tricked him somehow and the only reason he was able to hold it was because his name was on it. He hadn't. His lack of instant madness was a legit sign that the prophecy was, indeed, about him.

And there was something else that was bothering him. Two things, actually. The first was Blaise. At the ball he had mentioned something about Draco pissing a lot of people off and how they would not 'cease'. Was it just a coincidence that this was the same wording used in the prophecy, or had he heard something? And then there was Mr. Greengrass, who just _happened_ to mention the possibility of a war ensuing. Possibly also a coincidence, or perhaps the professors had not been as careful as they thought. If the other side had heard the prophecy, there was no doubt in Draco's mind that he was, in fact, screwed.

_Pop!_

"EET EES 'ERE!"

Draco looked up to see Sophie dancing around his office with a copy of _Witch Weekly_ in her hands, his face smiling ostentatiously on the cover. At least, that was how he viewed it. Hopefully others didn't agree.

_Pop!_

Caroline tore the magazine out of Sophie's hands. "Oooh, Draco, you look so handsome!"

_Pop!_

"Yes, yes, but how is the article?" asked Phillip, grabbing it from Caroline and flipping through the pages until he found the piece on Draco and his ever-so charming smile. He read silently, with Caroline and Sophie both looking over his shoulder.

Seth walked into the office at a leisurely pace, obviously far less interested in the article than the other three. Draco hadn't even moved from his chair yet. It was true, he had been excited about the article when it had first been suggested to him, but when that Inga Utkin got him alone in her office and started feeling her hand up his knee … well, that crossed the line. He would have left right then if her editor hadn't come in and put Inga in her place. Apparently, he was not the first Most Charming Smile award winner she had made a move on.

"Wow. That Inga Utkin is a pretty good writer for a whore," Caroline said bluntly.

Draco's jaw dropped as he looked accusingly at Sophie, whose head was slowly sinking into her shoulders. "You _told_ her?"

"Well, I am sorry! I 'ad to tell someone since you 'ave forbidden me from telling 'Ermione!"

"That was why I told you _and _Phil. So if you wanted to blabber about it you could do it with him."

"Draco, zat ees silly. Why would I tell Phillipe about eet when 'e already knew?"

Draco threw his hands up in defeat. Clearly, nothing was private around here.

"You know, they say this Inga woman is the next Rita Skeeter," said Caroline. "I guess the wizarding world needs a nasty gossiping replacement since she went missing and all. Someone has to feed us the garbage."

"Are you calling my article garbage?" said Draco, finally getting out of his chair and walking over to where Phillip was reading through it for the second time.

"No, it's not garbage," she said, taking a seat on the edge of his desk, "but it is a bit fluffy. Lots of lovey-dovey stuff."

Phillip handed him the _Witch Weekly_. "It's not bad. Thinx is mentioned a great deal in it," he said proudly, "but it makes it seem like the only reason you changed was because you fell in love with a Muggle-born. There's no mention of all of the good things you did before last summer."

"Zat ees because zey were 'anonymous'," winked Sophie.

It was true, Draco had done a lot of work to improve the Malfoy name long before Hermione came back into his life, but to keep people from finding out about his father - who was ill to the point of insanity at the time - he had decided to keep his name out of most of it. Of course, the important people knew about everything he had done, like Kingsley Shacklebolt, but that didn't help him much now.

"It's a good article, nonetheless," said Phillip, trying to sound positive. "Hopefully it will put you in a bright enough light that people will stop judging you by the Malfoy name."

"Have you ever considered taking Hermione's name?" asked Caroline with a wide grin. "Mr. Hermione Granger."

Sophie guffawed but Draco rolled his eyes. "Now you just sound like my former housemates."

A knock came at the door. They all turned to see a pretty dark-haired witch with freckles standing in the doorway. "Hope I'm not interrupting."

"Chastity," said Phillip with his jaw to the floor. "W-w-what are -"

"What are you doing 'ere?" Sophie asked for him while eyeing the other witch with disdain.

Chastity was Phillip's first wife who had left him for none other than Zandicus Thinx, the tyrant son of the late Zanzar Thinx, who ran his father's business and legacy into the ground. The two had gotten engaged but she eventually broke it off and got his grandmother to sign over the Thinx name to Phillip and Sophie as a wedding present, but that hardly made up for all she had done.

"I'm sorry, I know I should have owled first, but something really terrible has happened."

"More terrible than leaving your loving husband for a tyrant prick?" asked Caroline. She and Seth exchanged a smirk.

Chastity ignored her and stepped farther into the office. "I'm afraid Zara Thinx passed away last night."

The room went silent. They all knew and were fond of Zara. She was the only reason this company was around today and came by frequently to see how it was going. She may have been well into her hundreds, but she had always seemed healthy.

"How?" Phillip asked after a long moment.

"I'm not sure of the details," said Chastity. "Zara still had me listed as her emergency contact. I got a call saying she had taken a terrible fall and was in critical condition. By the time I got to St. Mungo's she was gone and they wouldn't tell me anything since I'm not family."

"A fall brought down Zara Thinx?" asked Seth. Chastity nodded. "Well, I don't know about the rest of you, but I call bullshit."

"E-excuse me?" Chastity stared at him unsurely.

"You heard me. There's no way Zara went down like that. Why don't you ask your precious Zandicus what happened to her? I wouldn't put it past the bloody prick to do something like this."

"Zandicus and I have been over for a long time. You know that."

"Whatever. We all know you're going to go back to him eventually. Once you realize no one else wants you."

"Seth! Zis is 'ardly ze time!" snapped Sophie.

Seth looked at her apologetically. "Sorry, Sophie. If you'll excuse me." He walked out of the room, making sure to bump into Chastity on his way out.

"Sorry about that," said Caroline, climbing off of the desk. "He always acts a bit funny when it comes to death. I'll go see if he's all right." She followed after him and bumped into Chastity twice as hard.

"It's nice to see they're finally warming up to me again," said Chastity, rubbing at her shoulder. She looked at Phillip very seriously and sighed. "There is something else I need to mention."

Phillip, Sophie and Draco all waited expectantly.

"On my way out of St. Mungo's I ran into Zandicus. He made it very clear that with his grandmother out of the way he was going to use whatever means necessary to get the Thinx name back under his control. He's going to argue that Zara was …" she gulped and squinted her eyes shut … "mentally unstable during her last months of life. He plans on saying I took advantage of her after he broke off our engagement and tricked her into signing over the company and name to you."

"But you are ze one who broke off ze engagement!" shouted Sophie, clearly appalled.

"I know but I just came from my father's office. He's a lawyer and he told me it's a common case of 'he said, she said'. There's no proof it was me."

"But anyone who knew Zara can vouch that she was completely stable until the end."

"Unfortunately, Zara didn't get out much recently. The only people she ever really saw are currently standing in this room." Everyone glanced around at each other. "You can see the problem."

"Well … crap!" Phillip went over to the window, leaned his arm against it and stared outside, clearly deep in thought.

Draco went over and whispered, "Bet you're glad you didn't take it away from me -"

"NOT NOW, DRACO!"

"Just trying to lighten the mood, mate," said Draco, holding his hands up in surrender.

Some very shrill yelling resonated from the hallway. They all turned to look. Chastity had just moved to take a peek outside the door when someone walked in, nearly toppling her over.

A hand steadied her. "So, sorry, dearest."

She looked up and met the cold eyes of none other than Zandicus Thinx.

"What are you doing here, Zandicus?" she asked, moving out of his grasp.

"I could ask you the same question, but we both already know the answer."

"HEY! Tell your _goon_ to lay off of him!" A wand-less Caroline marched into the room and got in Zandicus's face.

"He is not my 'goon', he is my lawyer. And Mr. Littleton attacked first."

"Only because you're a despicable disgrace of a human being who has no right or reason to be here!"

"I see you're as charming as ever," Zandicus sneered.

"You brought a lawyer? What for?" asked Phillip, moving away from the window and towards the other wizard.

"I was hoping we could have a private conversation, Mr. Prior. Just me and you."

"And your lawyer?"

Zandicus smiled. "Naturally."

"Don't say anything to him yet, Phillip," said Chastity, putting her hand out to brace him. Sophie stared daggers at it as it slightly grazed his chest. "Give me ten minutes to get my father here."

Zandicus rolled his eyes at her. "Well then, hurry up, dearest. We don't have all day."

Chastity looked at Phillip and the two exchanged a nod before she disapparated.

As soon as she was gone, Draco went into the hallway and shot a freezing charm at a very large wizard who was restraining a struggling Seth. Caroline followed him out and kissed him on the cheek before running over and taking her wand out of the man's pocket.

With a satisfied grin, Draco turned back to Zandicus and said, "We'll move your 'lawyer' into the conference room.

"While you wait, Zandeecus, perhaps you would like to read zis article on Draco een _Weetch Weekly_," said Sophie, holding out the magazine to him.

Zandicus scowled at her. "I don't want anything you touched, Mudblood.

Within half a second, Draco, Phillip, Caroline and Seth had all hit Zandicus with various hexes that left him more or less immobile. They all laughed before moving both him and his unconscious lawyer into the conference room.

XXX

Hermione sat in her new office, working on wedding stuff on her lunch break. Her copy of _Witch Weekly_ with her handsome future husband's face on it was perched on her desk next to her wedding album, while Ginny and Kreacher, Harry's house-elf, sat across from her. Kreacher had been Ginny's wedding coordinator and did such an excellent job that Hermione had hired him as her own. Due to the new laws he was forced to take money for his services, but Kreacher, being an old fashioned house-elf, always found ways to sneak the money to his masters. This was an ongoing problem Hermione was still working on correcting, even though she was no longer in that department.

"We really need to pick a color scheme immediately or all of these decisions will be impossible," said Hermione as Kreacher handed her several photos of flower arrangements.

"You said the library was gold and teal, right? So why not just do that."

"You don't think it will be too much?" asked Hermione. "There's so much gold already. I don't want to overdo it."

"How about this burnt orange ribbon with the white and blue flowers?" asked Kreacher, handing her some samples. He was more than prepared. "It would be a good contrast."

"Oh! I love that," said Hermione brightly. "Kreacher, you truly are amazing. If you would just accept clothes I would gladly help you startup your own wedding planning busi -"

"NOOOOO!" Kreacher screamed before running out of the room.

"Hermione, you really need to stop doing that," laughed Ginny.

A knock sounded. They both looked up to see Lucius Malfoy standing in the doorway. "Hello. Hope I'm not interrupting," he said, glancing over at the redhead, "but I wanted to speak with you privately, if I may."

Hermione went white. She was just about to say no when Ginny stood up and said, "That's fine. I should probably go find Kreacher, anyway. Ten galleons says he's crying on Harry's lap."

"I'd be a fool to take that bet, Ginny. We both know that's exactly where he is."

Ginny laughed. "Send me an interdepartmental memo when you're done." She made sure to glance coldly at Lucius on her way out. She was the only one Hermione had told about what had happened at the ball, and she didn't like it, or him, in the least.

Once she was gone Lucius shut the door and stepped further into the office. Hermione fidgeted in her seat uncomfortably. "Not a bad office," he said, looking around. "You certainly have moved up quickly."

"Yes, well, I've worked hard for it."

"I'm sure you have," he said, taking the seat Ginny had just vacated. He stared at her for a long moment, making Hermione fidget even more.

"Not to be rude, but what exactly are you doing here?" she asked.

Lucius glanced at his cuticles in an almost bored manner. "My wife is in great distress. It seems our son has decided to cut us off."

"Oh," said Hermione, who was truly surprised. "I didn't know."

"You didn't?" Lucius asked, raising an eyebrow.

"That's what I said, isn't it? I mean, he did cross both of your names off our invitations list with red ink, but I just figured it was in a moment of passion and removed it."

She flipped through the pages of her wedding album until she found the parchment with the list of names on it. Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy were, once again, crossed off with bright red ink, and a small side note saying, "Stop removing this." She lifted her wand and tried again, but it seemed he had used permanent ink this time. She wrote their names freshly at the bottom.

"All fixed."

"Writing down a couple of names isn't going to fix this, Ms. Granger."

"I told you to call me Hermione."

Lucius smiled. "I wasn't sure that offer was still valid."

"Of course it is," she snapped. "I'm not sure why you're here Lucius, but I didn't tell Draco anything about what happened. Whatever is going on between him and you has nothing to do with -"

"My son is not an idiot, Her-mi-o-ne. And you," he pointed, "are horrible at masking your emotions."

Hermione looked down at her desk and sighed. Unfortunately, he was right. This probably did have to do with her. There was no other reason why Draco would cut them off so suddenly.

"For what it's worth, I truly am sorry for what happened."

Hermione raised her eyes.

"I don't dislike you. Neither does my wife. But certain things are expected of us, especially when around our old friends. You understand."

"Yes, I do. And I'm fine with that, but you don't have to accept some dare to dance with me either. You could have just said no."

Lucius stared at her curiously. He obviously didn't realize she knew this, but he shouldn't have been surprised. Hermione was no fool. "I wouldn't have asked if I didn't actually want to dance with you, Hermione. What they saw as a cruel jest, I saw as an opportunity to get to know my son's fiancée better. We haven't really been given much of an opportunity to do so yet."

"So why are you here?" she asked again, determined to get to the end of this awkward conversation.

Lucius smirked. "I spoke with my wife, and she and I both agree that we should take you up on your offer to meet your parents."

"I really don't think -"

"I already sent my house-elf with a letter and they have accepted."

Hermione gasped. "But… how did you know their addr -"

"I know everything," he winked. "We're having lunch this Sunday at eleven. Your mother is making a traditional Sunday Roast, whatever that means."

"Uhh …" She was at a loss for words.

"Let my son know, will you? And tell him it was your idea so he will feel inclined to go."

"I -"

"I really appreciate your cooperation with this, Hermione. As does Narcissa." He looked at the silent clock on Hermione's desk. "Well, I better be off. I have a meeting with an old colleague in a few minutes. See you Sunday then?"

Hermione gaped at him for a moment before nodding. He reached over the desk and nudged her chin to close her dropped jaw.

"Much better," he said. "Never play wizard poker."

He disapparated then, leaving Hermione with a million questions and a gut feeling that Sunday was going to be a horrible day.

XXX

When Draco got home he was in a foul mood. Phillip had spent several hours in the conference room with Zandicus, only to come out in the exact same position they had gone in with. All Zandicus wanted was the name. He didn't care about the company or anything that came with it, but he felt the Thinx name belonged to him and wanted to start his own company with it. Phillip refused. He felt indebted to Zanzar and refused to let his name get tarnished by whatever business endeavor Zandicus hoped to create.

This meant that things were going to get ugly. They spent the better part of the afternoon putting all of their future investor meetings on hold until further notice, which was a shame since Phillip and Sophie had made a lot of great contacts at the ball, and every single one of them had seemed excited about the prospect of investing with them, even with Draco Malfoy as an employee.

Draco apparated straight into his and Hermione's bedroom and let Polly out before collapsing face down on their bed.

"Bad day?" he heard a voice ask behind him.

"You have no idea," he mumbled into the comforter.

A few seconds later he felt the weight of a warm body climb on top of him and put their head on his back. "Poor baby. Shall I kiss it and make it better?"

"Yes please." Draco turned so she fell flat on the bed and pounced on top of her. "You look very pretty," he said, noticing the nice dress she was wearing.

"Yes, well, I thought we could go out and celebrate the wizard with the Most Charming Smile," she winked and gave him a small kiss.

"I'd rather just stay in." Draco began kissing her neck, making sure to pay extra attention to that spot just above the collarbone that she loved so much.

Hermione pushed him off of her. "I really think we should go out. We can always celebrate_ that_ way later."

Draco froze. He stared at her curiously for a moment, thoroughly studying her face before asking, "What did you do?"

Hermione's cheeks flushed. "I - what do you mean?"

"You only ever _insist_ we go out when you've done something wrong, because, for some reason, you think I won't yell at you with other people around. But you've met my mother. Believe me when I say I don't care how many people are there. Best tell me now so we don't end up making a scene."

Hermione frowned. "Well, I didn't do anything. Not anything you shouldn't have expected, anyway."

"What does that mean?"

"It means, dearest," she said, cupping his chin and holding his face steady, "that we are invited to lunch at my parents on Sunday."

"Oh," said Draco, thinking that wasn't so bad.

"And your parents are invited too."

His eyes widened as his nostrils immediately began to flare. "WHAT? You _can't_ be serious, Mione!"

"Actually I am," she said, letting his chin go and moving out from under him. "Your father came to me and expressed his desire to make an effort, so I extended an invite."

"You extended, or he demanded?"

Hermione blinked. "I extended."

"I don't believe you."

"Well, I did," she said, almost convincingly. She climbed off of the bed and went over to the dresser, where her wedding album was sitting. After flipping through the pages, she pulled one out and held it in front of his face. "How could I not ask them over after seeing this?"

Draco sat up so he could get a good look at what she was holding. It was their wedding guest list with his parents' names crossed off in bright-red ink, along with his little side note. "Yes, I did that," he said nonchalantly.

"And _why_ did you do it?"

"Because I don't want them there."

Hermione frowned. "Why not?"

"Do I really need a reason?"

"Yes, you do," she said, putting the parchment back in her album. "They're your parents, Draco. You can't cut them out of your life without good reason."

"Sure I can. I already have."

"Could you please just be honest with me?" Hermione pleaded. "You and I are going to be husband and wife in just over three months. We can't start lying to each other now."

Draco raised his eyebrows at her. "You're actually preaching honesty to me?"

Hermione nodded.

"Fine. I'll be honest. As soon as you are." Draco scooted towards the edge of the bed. He pulled Hermione between his legs and wrapped his arms around her waist. Looking up into her amber eyes, he asked, "What did my father say to you at the Ministry Ball?"

"He didn't say anything to me."

"Hermione, you and I are going to be husband and wife in just over three months. We can't start lying to each other now." Draco winked.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Believe it or not, I'm not lying. Your father said nothing to _me_."

"All right then. Let me rephrase. What cruel and tactless activity was _my_ father involved in that made you, my lovely fiancée, so upset?"

Hermione sighed. "Draco, please don't make me say it."

"I don't understand why you don't want to tell me."

She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and sunk onto his knee. Then she whispered into his ear, "Because I don't want you to hate them because of me. I could never forgive myself if I'm the reason they're not in your life."

"Hermione … you're not -"

"Before I was in your life you had a great relationship with your parents. Even when your father was ill all you ever thought about was improving your families standing so that he might come out of it and be himself again. Everything you did for three years was for them. And then, BAM," she smacked her hands together for dramatic effect, "here comes Hermione Granger and all of a sudden you don't give a rats arse about them."

"To be fair, my father _did_ try to kill you, and my mother, who should have been throwing apology after apology at you after what her sister did during the war has been nothing but cruel to you."

"But those are my demons to deal with, Draco. Not yours."

Draco sighed. "Look, I'm not going to lie to you, Mione. I love my parents. Despite everything." He paused, stared her straight in the eye and said, "But I love you more. And the way they've been treating you … it's not right." Draco clonked his forehead against hers. "I know you try to put on a brave face, but you can't be expected to forgive a man who tried to kill you, no matter how much of his sanity he has gotten back."

"I _have_ forgiven him, Draco. He was driven mad by dementors feeding off of his life, I understand that …" Hermione paused … "but that doesn't stop me from seeing him shooting a killing curse at me every time I close my eyes."

Draco lifted his hand and ran it through her hair. "No one expects you to forget."

"But I want to. I want to for _you_. That's why I'm trying. That's why we have to go to this lunch on Sunday. If you keep him away from me I'm never going to be able to move on for you."

Draco removed his forehead from hers and nodded before kissing her softly. "All right. I'll go. But I still want honesty. Tell me what happened at the ball."

Hermione turned away from him for a moment. When she looked back she said, "Promise me you won't treat your father any differently after I tell you."

Draco scrunched his face in disdain, but eventually agreed.

Hermione clung tighter to his neck. "At the ball I overheard your father telling his old _chums_ that the only reason you were marrying me was for social status." She watched as Draco's eyes began to bulge, making sure to keep a firm grip on him so he couldn't go ballistic.

"_I'll kill him_."

"Draco. You promised," she said, wagging her finger at him.

"That was before I knew! There's no way I can let him get away with this! Playing it off like he was the supportive one. At least my mother isn't deceitful. Even a lie like that is a disgrace in her eyes."

"_Thanks_," Hermione smirked.

Draco half-smiled at her. "You know what I mean."

She leaned in and kissed him. "I do," she said. "But this changes nothing. Your parents are not cut out of your life, no matter how vindictive they are."

"Honestly, they don't know how lucky they are I'm marrying you. Any other girl would tell me to cut them loose!"

"Well, I'm not any other girl."

Hermione winked before pushing him back on the bed and positioning herself on top of him. She began to kiss him and ran her hands up his perfect porcelain abs while he threaded his through her hair. She tore off his shirt and trailed kisses down his chest while he moaned heavily.

Draco grabbed her chin and pulled her back up to meet his lips. He unzipped her dress and pulled it over her shoulders before flipping so he was on top of her. She fumbled with the button on his trousers while he unhooked her bra and let her perfect breasts loose. After giving them a decent amount of attention he kicked off his undone pants while she removed her panties.

Draco lifted one of her legs over his shoulder and had just begun to move inside of her, the gentle vibrations of her moans pressing against his lips, when there was a double '_Pop!_'

"Hey, Hermione, we - HOLY CRAP!"

"AHHH!" Hermione screamed in horror as she stared at the bug-eyed faces of Harry and Ginny.

Draco pulled the comforter over them and yelled, "GET-THE-FUCK-OUT!"

Harry turned away so fast, but ended up running right into the wall. "My glasses! I think I broke my glasses!"

Ginny turned twenty shades of red before guiding her blind husband towards the door. "I'm _sooo_ sorry, Hermione! Draco's never home this early so I thought -"

"What are you, taking notes, Potters?" spat Draco. "GET OUT!" he and Hermione shouted in unison. They couldn't emphasize this point enough.

"My Merlin! I can't see!"

"All for the better, my dear," said Ginny, practically pushing him out the door. "All for the better." She slammed it shut behind her.

As soon as they were gone, Draco looked back at Hermione, who was hiding her flushed face under the comforter. "I have never been more mortified in all my life," she said in a muffled voice.

"I don't suppose you want to keep going?" he asked, pulling the comforter down so he could see her eyes.

Without waiting for her answer, he began to move again. She shifted her mouth like she was going to say no, but as soon as she realized the sound coming out of it was moans she flayed her hands around until she found her wand and cast a variety of silencing charms on the room.

They made it quick since, for some reason, Harry and Ginny were still waiting in the other room. When they finished they threw their clothes back on and Hermione took several deep breaths before heading into the front room. Ginny and Harry were sitting on the sofa. No one looked each other in the eye.

"Were you able to fix your glasses, Harry?" Hermione asked before taking a seat on the armchair across from them.

"Uhh … yeah," he said, his cheeks flushing as he readjusted them on his face.

Draco went over and stood next to Hermione's chair. He was the only one not blushing. "As much as I love these surprise visits from you Potters, would you mind telling us what you're doing here? And apparating into our bedroom at that."

"That was my fault," said Ginny, raising her hand while keeping her eyes focused on the floor. "I never thought you'd be home this early and Hermione's routine is pretty standard. Normally by now she is sitting on your bed in her pajamas with her wedding album."

"Well, _please_, let me apologize for being home at a decent enough hour to make love with my fiancée on _our _bed, in _our _room. How inconsiderate of me."

"Oh Merlin, please don't call it that," said Harry, looking like he was about to vomit.

"What would you rather I called it, Potter? Shagging, screwing, banging, fu -"

"Did you really have to open this door, Harry?" asked Hermione, rising to her feet and throwing her hand over Draco's mouth. "Why are you here, now?"

Ginny and Harry exchanged a look, as if they too were unsure of their presence. Eventually a light triggered and Ginny said, "We wanted to take you two out for dinner and a Muggle movie. To celebrate Draco's Most Charming Smile. Among other smiling things …"

Draco chuckled. "Hermione makes me smile all over."

"Please, just make it stop, make it stop," Harry mumbled to himself while rocking his head back and forth.

Ginny cleared her throat and successfully looked Draco in the eye. "Hermione mentioned you've never been to a Muggle movie before, and we thought it would be a fun experience for you." He winked. She turned away in an even brighter blush than before.

"We accept," he said, enjoying this torture everyone else was enduring. He could care less. It was about time Potter got a good glimpse of how a real man treats his lady.

"Really, we can reschedule," Ginny said.

Draco smirked. "Now is fine. Come on, Mione. Let's go put on our Muggle gear."

He grabbed her hand and pulled her back into their room. They each put on casual Muggle clothes, but before they headed back into the front room Hermione pulled him back.

"I've been meaning to ask you something."

Draco stopped and waited.

"At the ball you were gone for a really long time. And when you came back you were with Harry and Professor McGonagall. Where had the three of you been together?"

Draco's stomach twisted in knots. He put on his best poker face and kissed her forehead. "I know our group was a bit unconventional. Don't judge us, but we all went outside for a smoke."

"A smoke?" she questioned.

Draco nodded. "McGonagall had her pipe and asked us both out with her. Really, I think she just wanted to question me on the engagement with Potter there, to make sure it was legit."

"Oh," said Hermione, seeing no reason not to believe him. After all, they had just had that whole 'honesty' talk.

Draco pulled her in and kissed her sweetly. Before they headed out he hugged her close, his heart immediately sinking as he realized what he had just done. He had lied to her, after promising he never would. But he couldn't tell her the truth about the prophecy. What if it made her not want to be with him? He could never take that risk. He loved her too much to lose her. Hopefully, one day, she would understand why he kept this from her and, hopefully, she would forgive him.


	9. Meet the Grangers

**A/N: Heeheehee :-)**

When Draco woke up on Sunday he had absolutely no interest in getting out of bed. Hermione was nestled in the crook of his arm, looking as beautiful as ever. He tightened his grip on her and breathed her in. Somehow she always smelled wonderful, even after another night of 'I'm so sorry I invited your parents without your permission' shagging. Another round of that right now sounded just lovely, actually.

Draco leaned down and kissed her eyelids. They began to flutter. He moved over to her cheek. She mumbled slightly. And then her lips. They responded slowly in return. Draco moved her hand from his chest down to where he was still naked under the covers. She giggled, still sounding half asleep.

Without a word she moved her leg so she was straddling him, her eyes still drooping as their kiss became hungrier. She rubbed herself against him before using her hand to guide him inside of her.

Draco ran his hands down to her hips and grasped them firmly to move her more rapidly. Hermione broke their kiss to let out a loud moan. She put her hands on his chest to brace herself while he set the pace. Even though it was morning and Draco would undoubtedly finish quickly, he was determined not to let that happen until they were both satisfied. He grabbed Hermione by the hair and pulled her back down for a sloppy kiss. This slowed her hips and he flipped them over, pulling out for a moment to give her lovely lady parts some extra attention before heading back in.

Hermione clawed at Draco's back as his movements became fast and rough. Before long she was screaming his name, and he was following closely behind with hers. He collapsed on top of her and took a moment to catch his breath.

Draco rolled off of Hermione and she resettled herself in the crook of his arm. "Promise me we won't stop doing that once we're married," he said while stroking her shoulder.

Hermione chuckled hoarsely, obviously still a little out of breath. "Well, not at first. But five, ten years down the road, I can't really predict. I'm not a _seer_." She looked up and winked.

Draco smirked. "I'm fairly certain that in ten years' time I'm still going to want to do that every morning."

"Then I'm fairly certain I will as well," said Hermione, smirking back at him.

"Can we please just stay in bed all day?" he asked, squeezing her tighter and kissing her forehead. "Give me five minutes and I'll be ready to go again."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "You _know_ we can't do that. Today is parent's day, and if we don't go that just leaves my parents _and_ your parents alone in a Muggle house. How do you think that will go?"

Draco groaned. "Not well. I admit it."

Polly began thrashing around in her cage. Hermione got up and threw on her robe before going over and letting her out. The owl flew around in rapid circles until Hermione opened the window. She immediately headed outside.

As soon as the owl was gone Hermione went back over to the bed and began shaking her future husband. "Come on, Draco. Time to get up."

"I don't wanna!" he pouted.

"Well, that's too bad." Hermione climbed back off the bed and walked towards the door. She turned around and smiled seductively at him. "I was hoping when your five minutes were up we could have a repeat performance in the shower." She let her robe drop to the floor, letting him take a good, long look at her glorious nakedness.

Draco immediately went to attention. "Don't need five minutes," he said, jumping off the bed and scooping her into his arms. They both laughed as he carried her towards their washroom and tossed her into the shower, immediately following after. Hey, if they were going to have a crappy afternoon, they might as well have a fantastic morning.

XXX

Hermione and Draco arrived at her parents' house a little early. They didn't want awkward introductions to take place without them.

Hermione was looking particularly pretty that day in a nice dress, tights and a cardigan - to hide the scar her parents didn't know about. She had spent the majority of the morning - when not shagging - straightening her hair with Sleekeazy's Hair Potion. While Draco liked the way it looked, he had grown very accustomed to the bushy mane he normally got to nuzzle into.

Mr. and Mrs. Granger were already waiting by the fireplace when they arrived. "Mom! Dad!" Hermione ran into each of their arms and gave them a hug. Her mom went over and hugged Draco immediately after and her dad shook his hand.

"Good afternoon, Mr. and Mrs. Granger," he greeted.

"Oh Draco, stop being so formal. We've told you repeatedly to call us Emily and Wesley," said her mom.

Draco smiled. "Right. Sorry about that. Always forgetting," he said, tapping the top of his head. He, of course, remembered that every time he came over they wanted him to call them by their first names, but he just wasn't accustomed to doing that. All of his life he had been taught to call adults by their surname. Even though he was technically one of them now he still hadn't gotten used to the change.

"Would either of you like some sangria?" asked Emily. "I made some just for the occasion."

Draco started to say no, but Hermione nudged him and he quickly changed his answer.

Emily smiled. "Hermione, will you come help me, dear?" she asked, already walking into the kitchen. Hermione hesitantly followed.

As soon as they were gone, Wesley put a firm hand on Draco's shoulder and said, "So tell me about this father of yours, Draco. Just so I know what to expect."

"Uh … well, he's a bit of a traditionalist." That was putting it mildly. "He doesn't know much about Mugg - uh, _non-wizards_ or their customs."

"So we should be gentle with him then?" he smirked.

Draco chuckled. "Yes. That would be ideal."

"And your family is 'pure-blood'," he pronounced it carefully, "is that right?"

"Yes sir."

"Ah! What did my wife say about being formal?"

Draco flushed. He was more nervous than he thought. "Sorry sir - umm … I mean Wesley. I'm afraid my etiquette has a lot to do with my upbringing, if that tells you anything about my parents."

"I hate to bring up ghosts of boyfriends past, but we've gotten to know the Weasley's fairly well over the years, and they were also said to be 'purebloods'. But Hermione says they're nothing like your parents. Is that right?"

Draco groaned. "Completely. My parents and the Weasleys don't exactly get along. Probably best not to mention them."

"Noted," said Wesley, giving him a smile. "Try and relax, boy." He began patting Draco's back, who attempted to smile at him. The two laughed slightly before there was a '_swoosh'_. They both looked over to see Lucius Malfoy standing by the fireplace and eyeing them curiously.

"Father!" said Draco, moving away from Hermione's dad. "You Flooed in before Mother?"

Keeping his eyes on the Muggle man, he said in his drawling voice, "She is running a few minutes behind. I did not want to be rude by arriving late."

"You must be Draco's father," said Wesley, taking a step forward and holding out his hand. "Wesley Granger. Pleased to meet you."

Lucius looked at it reluctantly before catching the stern eye of his son. He grabbed Wesley's hand in his own and shook it. "Lucius Malfoy. The pleasure is all mine."

"Oh! You're here!" Lucius looked over to see Hermione entering the room holding two glasses of some red drink with what appeared to be fruit floating in it. A woman similar in appearance, but without that frigidness Hermione always emanated, followed closely behind her. "Where's Narcissa?" Hermione asked after handing her father and Draco a glass. Draco eyed his skeptically.

"She will be here any moment."

Emily tossed both of her glasses into her daughter's hands and held hers out to Lucius. "We are so happy you were finally able to make it out here. You have no idea how excited we were when we received your letter."

Lucius was not blind to the way his son's nostrils began to flare as he bent down to kiss Emily's outstretched hand. Draco's bulging eyes moved to Hermione, who was quick to look the other direction and take a sip of her red drink.

"Thank you so much for having us." He lifted his lips and smirked at her.

"Ooh, Hermione, he's so handsome! If this is how Draco is going to look in twenty years I'd say you're a very lucky girl."

"You're right! She is!" exclaimed Draco, throwing his arm around her. He leaned in and pretended to kiss her cheek while carefully whispering, "You are gonna owe me so much sex for that lie, missy."

She turned her head and kissed his lips. "Yes dear."

"You know, you really do have some magnificent chops. How do wizards get such great chops without dentists?"

Hermione and Draco turned, all color draining from their faces as they caught sight of Wesley gazing uncomfortably close into Lucius's mouth. "Dad! Back away from Mr. Malfoy and please stop staring at his teeth!"

Wesley put his hands up in defense and backed away slowly.

"It's Lucius, Hermione," Lucius reminded her. Looking back at her dad, he asked, "What is a 'den-tissst'?" adding an extra little slither to the end of it.

Hermione's parents laughed like this was a great joke, but Hermione and Draco knew he was completely serious. When no one else joined in, Wesley and Emily caught on and stopped their cackling.

After clearing his throat and pushing back his chuckles, Wesley explained, "It is the title we use in the 'Muggle' world," he winked at his daughter, clearly quite impressed with his knowledge of wizard words, "to describe the people who, as a profession, work on teeth. Emily and I are both den-tisssts." He smiled at Lucius who, surprisingly, smiled back.

"Yes, I suppose in the 'Muggle' world it isn't as simple as waving your wand to fix any imperfections."

"You mean like our daughter did?" said Emily, narrowing her eyes at Hermione, who instinctually covered her mouth.

"Mom, I _told_ you. I was hit with a spell that enlarged them and the healer _accidentally_ shrank them a little too much."

"Oh yes. _Accidentally_," her mother mocked, taking her glass back from Hermione and sipping it slowly.

"I … uh …" Hermione looked at Draco and licked her lips as she realized the perfect scapegoat. "It was Draco who hit me with the tooth-growing hex in the first place!"

Draco's jaw dropped. "Whaaat? Don't throw me under the Knight Bus just because you wanted an excuse to fix your teeth the _easy_ way. You're welcome, by the way."

_Swoosh!_

They all turned to see Narcissa Malfoy walk out of the fireplace. She paused when she noticed all of them standing there, staring at her. Her eyes scanned each and every one of them until they found her husband. He looked back at her sternly and she immediately plastered on an obviously fake smile. "Dear husband, you forgot to bring this," she said, holding up a bottle of mead.

Lucius smiled back and said, "Ah, yes. How could I forget?" He held out his hand and she walked towards him. After wrapping his arm around her waist, he looked to the two Muggles and said, "Wesley, Emily, this is my lovely wife, Narcissa. Narcissa, this is Wesley and Emily Granger."

Wesley and Emily each held out their hands expectantly. Narcissa stared at them for a moment before hesitantly taking Emily's first, then Wesley's, who proceeded to kiss hers, Lucius Malfoy style. "I say, you have excellent chops as well," he said, looking up at her. "It's an entire family of perfect teeth. Now there's a rare find."

Narcissa's eyes turned icy cold as she continued to try and smile. "This is for you," she said, shoving the mead into Wesley's hands.

"Yes, thank you," he said, examining the bottle closely. "I will just go and put this in the kitchen. Emily, would you like to help me pour more sangria?"

"Certainly," said his wife, beaming at everyone before following him out of the room.

As soon as they were gone Narcissa pulled out her wand and cast a sanitation spell on her hands.

"Don't be dramatic, Cissy," said Lucius, taking her wand and sticking it back in her pocket.

"I can't help it. That Mudbl -" she caught Draco's eye, cleared her throat, and corrected, "_man_ slobbered all over me."

"He was only mimicking _your_ husband," Draco pointed out. "What took you so long, anyway?"

"I had to get up the nerve, Draco," Narcissa said honestly. "I still can't believe I'm even here. How your father ever got me to agree to this -"

"I thought you said it was both of your ideas to come here, Lucius?" asked Hermione, raising an eyebrow.

"Ha!" spat Narcissa. "He only told me about this little lunch date yesterday."

"So then you lied?" Hermione crossed her arms and looked accusingly at her future father-in-law.

"Oh, you mean like how you lied when you said it was _your_ idea to invite them here?" said Draco.

"I … he … Y-you wouldn't have come if I said it was his idea."

"I would have if _you_ asked me to."

Hermione gave him a close-mouthed smile. She reached up and stroked his cheek. "That's sweet." Her hand stopped at his chin and clutched it hard. "But we all know you're full of it. If I had told you your father was the one to write to my parents and request this you would have canceled faster than I can apparate."

"Well … maybe …"

"Great, so now that we have established that you are all a bunch of liars, mind if I take this moment to point out how ridiculous it is to put you all in one family."

"_Mother_!"

"_Cissy_!"

"_Mrs. Malf_ - uhh … _Narcissa_!"

"Here we are!" Emily announced as she and Wesley reentered the room. They each handed Lucius and Narcissa a glass before settling with their arms around each other. Neither Malfoy looked too sure of what had just been given to them.

"I'd like to make a toast," said Wesley, raising his glass. Hermione and Draco scooted in close and held onto each other's waists before raising their glasses with his. This was going to be interesting. "To our joining families. May Hermione and Draco have as many joyous years together as we have," he said, looking at his wife. They shared a small kiss before taking a sip of their drinks.

Everyone else followed suit, Narcissa the only one pausing for a moment to stare at the floating fruit in her glass before taking a sip. Her eyes immediately brightened as she did so. "Oh my, this is delicious!" She chugged the rest of it down. "What did you say it was called again?"

"Sangria," smiled Emily. "Come with me to the kitchen, Narcissa. I'll get you some more and tell you all about how it's made."

"That is quite all right. I will just have my house-elf come by on a future day and -" Draco stared daggers at her. Narcissa gulped before saying, "Actually, that sounds lovely. _Painfully_ lovely," she added under her breath.

She followed Emily into the kitchen. Hermione's eyes trailed after them nervously. Draco gave her a nudge, letting her know it was okay for her to follow them. She did just that.

"So Lucius, tell me, what is it you do in the 'wizarding world'?" asked Wesley.

"What I _do_?" Lucius repeated, cocking one eyebrow.

"Yes, what you do. You know, as a profession."

Lucius thought about this. "I suppose the proper title for what I do is consultant, but I have not done much of that since the war."

Wesley stared at him openmouthed. "I'm sorry, did you say _war_?"

"I did," said Lucius, looking over at his son for clarification. It was clear by the pleading look in Draco's eyes that he wasn't the only one Hermione wasn't honest with. "But it was many years ago. Draco was just a boy back then."

Draco smirked. Yes, a mere boy of seventeen. Luckily, Wesley didn't ask for details and his father successfully got out of the entanglement without lying. Of course, he doubted his father would have minded lying. After all, he was a pro at it. Still, it was good to know it wasn't his go-to reaction.

"So if you don't mind me asking, if you no longer work as a consultant then what do you do with your time?"

Draco busied himself with his fruity drink so no one would notice how nervous he was. He didn't know what his father was going to say, but he hoped for the life of him it wasn't, 'I let little house-elf's convince me to try and kill your daughter'. He had a feeling a statement like that wouldn't go over well.

Before Lucius got a chance to answer the front door of the house burst open. An elderly woman with disheveled hair, unmatched clothes, and far too much makeup on now stood in the doorway with bright-red flames in her eyes. "Ahah!" she said, pointing an accusatory finger at Wesley.

"M-mother. What are you doing here?" he stuttered.

"I knew when you canceled on me for 'personal reasons' you would be here entertaining circus folk! Who the hell are the albinos?"

Lucius looked over at his son, who seemed to be just as clueless about the woman as he was.

The disheveled woman slammed the door behind her and took several steps inside. "Uh, Mother, this is Lucius and Draco Malfoy. Draco is, umm … a _friend_ of Hermione's."

Lucius held out his hand as the woman crept incredibly close to investigate him. She sneered at it before scanning him up and down, her eyes suddenly homing in on his hair. "What are you, a damn hippie?"

"I am not sure. What is a 'hippie'?" asked Lucius, looking at Wesley.

"Definitely something you're not," he laughed.

Someone gasped. They all turned to see Emily coming out of the kitchen, Hermione and Narcissa just behind her. "Regina! What in God's name are you doing here?"

"Crashing the party you so rudely decided to throw _without_ me. I swear, Emma -"

"Emily -"

"Emma, you should not talk back to your elders! Now, as I was saying, I swear you and my -" Regina froze, her eyes now homing in on her granddaughter's hand. Hermione tried to hide it, but it was too late. "_You're engaged_?" Regina's jaw dropped.

"Uhh, yeah," said Hermione blushing.

"But you're only fifteen!"

"I'm twenty-two, Grandmother."

"No you're not!" Regina glanced back at Draco and Lucius and gave them each a onceover. "For your sake I hope it's the little one. We don't need any albino hippies joining our family. But I suppose it's better than that family of clowns you brought by before."

Lucius and Narcissa looked at each other and exchanged satisfied grins. "You used to date one of the Weasley pests - I mean children, didn't you, _dear_?" Narcissa asked, moving her grin to Hermione.

"Umm … yeah," she answered, looking embarrassed.

"Well, I suppose with all of that red hair one can easily get confused with a clown."

"Who's this bitch?" asked Regina, putting her hands on her hips and narrowing her eyes at Narcissa.

Narcissa held her nose high and walked over to Lucius. "I'm with the albino hoppy," she said, slipping her hand into his. "Is that some sort of rabbit or something?"

Hermione and her parents laughed. "Not exactly," said Wesley.

"So when exactly is this wedding?" asked Regina, grabbing Hermione's arm and closely examining the ring.

"Clearly, this family knows nothing about personal space," Narcissa whispered to Lucius.

"Uhh … there's not going to be any formal wedding, Grandmother. We're, uhh, getting hitched," Hermione lied.

Regina looked up at her. "And I'm not invited to that?"

"Umm … well, no. It's very small, you see."

Regina burst into tears.

"Grandmother, please don't cry."

"Why shouldn't I? My own granddaughter hates me! Clearly her mind has been poisoned by her mother!"

"Now wait just a minute!" shouted Emily. "This has nothing to do with me and you! Hermione and Draco want to keep their wedding small and you need to respect that!"

"YOU ALL HATE ME!" Regina ran over to the sofa and buried her face into a pillow.

Wesley groaned. "If Mother's staying for lunch I'm going to need something stronger than my wife's sangria." He started walking into the kitchen.

"That sounds like a fantastic idea," said Lucius, pulling Narcissa along by the hand as he followed Wesley. Emily stared at Regina for a moment with her arms crossed before shaking her head and throwing her hands up in defeat. She followed the others into the kitchen.

When they were all gone, Draco pulled Hermione close and whispered, "I know you said your grandmother was loony, but you neglected to mention she was downright mental."

"It's all part of her charm, I assure you."

"That's an awfully big ring you gave my granddaughter," they heard Regina mumble from underneath her pillow. "And your family has this horrible air of arrogance around them. Are you rich?"

Draco looked appalled but Hermione could not hide her smirk. "Wow. She has you pegged."

"So … you are then?" asked Regina, sitting up and showing them a face covered in clunky mascara tears.

"I suppose I am," he said, pursing his eyebrows. "Does that matter?"

"Well, _of course_ it does!" she shouted, jumping off the sofa and dancing around merrily. "My son could have married a countess, but instead he ended up with some nobody he met in dental school, who thought it was clever to give her daughter a name no one could pronounce _or_ stand. Until now I thought it was all a waste."

Hermione's jaw dropped. "Geez. _Thanks, Grandmother_! Unfortunately, his money is worthless to you."

She immediately stopped dancing. "Why is that? You're not _Canadian_ are you?"

"I don't even know what that means."

"Why would that matter?" asked Hermione. "Their money converts just like everyone else's."

"No, no it doesn't, sweet, naïve child."

Regina carried on like that all the way through lunch. She kept sneaking off from the table and coming back with scissors to cut Lucius's hair with. They were able to stop her before she ever succeeded, but by the third time Narcissa was so pissed off she used her wand to shoot the scissors out of Regina's hand and straight into the wall behind her. Luckily, Regina blamed this on the ghosts that apparently inhabited the house. Apparently, they were attracted to bad energy, which all of them had, especially Emma. No, wait … Emily.

As annoying as she was, Draco could not help but see Regina's presence as a blessing in disguise. At least she gave everyone a common enemy. His parents were so busy despising her that they didn't have time to think twice about Emily and Wesley.

They were just finishing up when Regina went over to the wall and pulled out the scissors. She eyed Lucius carefully, but before she could even contemplate making a move Narcissa was on her feet.

"Listen to me, _Mudblood_, if you try and cut my husband's hair one more time I swear, I do not care how old and senile you are, I will not hesitate to hex - I mean pummel your arse!"

Regina stared at her openmouthed for a moment before nodding her head and using the scissors to point at her. "You're all right. You see, Wesley? _This_ is the type of woman you should have married. One with money _and_ balls."

Everyone ignored Regina, since all eyes were currently on Narcissa. "What is a '_mud-blood_'?" asked Emily, turning to her daughter.

Hermione didn't answer. She was too busy using her fork to push around her mushy peas and trying to not look disappointed, but Draco was another story. He openly scowled at his mother while shaking his head.

Narcissa gazed back at her son. For the first time in her life she truly looked sorry for something she had done. "Excuse me," she said, running out of the room.

Draco got up from the table and followed her. "Where are you going?" he asked as she moved in front of the fireplace.

"Home," she answered. "This was a mistake. I never should have come here."

"_Don't you dare_!" said Draco in a demanding voice. He walked over to the door leading to the backyard and opened it. "Outside, Mother!"

"How dare you order me around like some -"

"I SAID OUTSIDE!"

Narcissa huffed several times before marching out the door with her fists clenched.

Draco followed and shut the door behind them. He immediately put a silencing charm around the backyard. "What in the name of bloody Merlin is your problem?"

"I do not have a problem, Draco! This is just who I am!"

"I told you _never _to use that word on Hermione! What makes you think that that doesn't extend to her family?" he asked, wagging a stern finger in her face.

"That woman is insufferable."

"You're insufferable!"

Narcissa was taken aback as she stared at her son with glossy eyes. "Draco, I … I really think I should go."

Draco's breathing became heavy. "If you leave now I will _never_ give you another chance. You will forever be cut out of my life. Do you hear me?"

"Yes, I've heard _that_ before," she spat.

"I mean it this time. You cannot try and manipulate Hermione into feeling sorry for you anymore. The only reason she has been letting you do it so far is because she knows I love you, and I _do_ want you in my life, but if I say no more she will respect that."

"I have a hard time believing that. Your precious little busybody would never let you cut me and your father out like that."

"Do you seriously believe Hermione gives a damn about you, or that she truly wants you to be any part of our life?" Draco laughed cruelly. "She _loathes_ you and father. She loathes everything about you. Who you are, what you believe in, the painful pasts you remind her of. But she's trying," he added. "Despite all that you and father have done to her, despite all that you represent, she's _still_ trying. But you … the only thing you have against her is who did or did not give birth to her."

"That is not the only thing I have against her," scoffed Narcissa.

"Really?" said Draco, raising his eyebrows high into his hairline. "Then, please, enlighten me."

"Look, Draco, you and Hermione are both very smart, which is why it is pissing me off that you are both acting so foolish!"

"I will need you to elaborate."

"Is your love really so strong that you are willing to put thousands of lives at risk? Is it worth starting a new war over?"

Draco was silent. He blinked. "What made you say that?" he asked.

"Oh, I don't know, Draco. Does it really matter?"

"Yes," he nodded. "Yes, it matters very much. What makes you think my marriage will start a new war? Is that your own idea?"

"I - well … yes. Yes, of course it is. Who else?"

Draco looked his mother over. He always knew when she was lying by this nervous twitch she got in her left eyebrow, and boy was that thing twitching. "You've heard the prophecy, haven't you?"

Narcissa's eyes widened. "How did you …?"

"Answer me," he demanded.

Narcissa sighed. "Yes, I've heard it."

"How?"

"You first," she said, crossing her arms.

"I overheard McGonagall telling Potter. They believe it's about me and Hermione."

Narcissa pursed her lips. "Draco, _everyone_ believes it is about you and Hermione," she said matter-of-factly.

"Who's everyone?" he asked.

"All of the most elite pureblood families," she answered. "Someone overheard it and went straight to Arron Greengrass. The man has been spreading it around like fiendfyre."

"Who heard it?"

"Oh, I don't know, Draco. Does it really matter?"

"It does if you know."

"I just said I didn't know, and I meant it." Narcissa looked her son over. Even though she wanted to be angry at him for knowing and still being with that Muggle-born, she could not help but be affected by his distress. She sighed. "Hermione doesn't know, does she?"

"No," he said, moving his eyes to the ground. "And I'm not telling her either. Not until after the wedding."

"You mean after you doom yourself … _and_ her?"

"That's not what the prophecy says."

"No, you're right," she said. "It's ambiguous. As are the people in question. You know they say Harry Potter wasn't necessarily the child of prophecy. There was someone else it could have been, but since the Dark Lord chose him he became the chosen one. I know the circumstances are different, but I still tried to convince everyone that there was another option. Unfortunately, no one sees Astoria Greengrass and that Weasley boy as capable of creating a great power. I blame myself for pushing you to be such a fantastic wizard."

Draco rolled his eyes. He wanted to tell her that he didn't need pushing since everything always came so naturally to him, but this hardly seemed like the time to gloat. "You know, Hermione and I aren't exactly planning on creating some great power together. I'm not even sure what that means, but if we never work together it shouldn't be a problem, right?"

"I don't know, Draco," she said. "Prophecies are not to be taken lightly. You cannot manipulate fate, no matter how hard you try."

"Yes, Potter said something similar."

The two of them were silent for a long while. Draco was staring vacantly at the horizon and Narcissa was staring at him.

"What are you thinking?" she eventually asked.

Draco's world became solid again as he looked over at his mother. "I'm thinking I'm really sick of war."

"Aren't we all," she said, attempting to smile.

"But if this is what is necessary for things to change, then I'm not against it."

"But … Draco -"

"I don't want my children growing up in the same world I did, Mother. I want everything resolved long before then. So if this is what has to happen, then so be it."

Narcissa said nothing.

While keeping his gaze focused on his mother's cold blue eyes, Draco told her, "I'm going back inside now. We've been rude enough." He moved towards the door but, before opening it, he turned back towards her and asked, "What will it be?"

Narcissa looked back at him and sighed. "I don't want to lose you, Draco. By this marriage or," she gulped, "any other means."

"Then I guess you better start working on protecting me. Or, better yet, on protecting her. I have no intention of living without her. If she falls, I fall. Simple as that."

Even though Narcissa didn't say anything snarky, it was obvious by her expression what she was thinking. Still, she was a good mother and bit her tongue. "Oh, let's get this over with," she said, moving towards the door. Draco opened it for her and she headed inside.

Back in the house, everyone was currently in the sitting room while Emily went through their movie collection. They all looked up as Narcissa and Draco entered. "Just in time," Emily beamed. "Lucius mentioned how he has never seen a movie before, so we just _had_ to show him what he was missing."

"Mom, I really think we should save this for another time. You're supposed to be getting to know each other, remember?"

"And what better way than by introducing them to their first film. Hmm … we need to make sure it's something good." Emily's fingers trailed across each movie title, which had recently been alphabetized by Hermione. She eventually came to a stop near the bottom. "_Perfect_," she said, holding up 'Titanic'.

Hermione and Wesley exchanged a look. "Uh, Mom, that movie is over three hours long. Shouldn't we start them off with something small, like maybe from Disney? Those are normally only about an hour or so."

"Why on earth would we make their first movie a cartoon? No, this is the one. Everyone take your seats. Wesley, could you please put this in while I make popcorn?"

"Mom, we just had lunch."

"Stop being so practical, Hermione! They need the entire movie experience!"

Hermione groaned while Draco came over and sat next to her on the sofa. He put his arm around her and she leaned in and whispered, "Everything all right?"

He nodded before kissing her.

"If you two want to snog for the next three hours then I suggest you leave the room before I vomit all over you," said Regina sneering as she watched them closely.

"Your mother is so charming," scoffed Narcissa as she moved next to Wesley and took the cover of the 'movie' he was putting in, carefully reading the back of it. "So this is just like a play, only on this little box?" she asked, pointing at the television.

"Something like that," he smiled.

Regina stood up from her seat on the sofa and grabbed Narcissa's arm. Narcissa's initial reaction was to pull away, but one stern look from Draco was all it took for her to let Regina drag her towards the sofa and into the seat beside her.

"So would you ever consider leaving your hippie husband for a salt-and-pepper man?"

Narcissa looked at Lucius and rolled her eyes. He laughed before standing up, moving his chair closer to her and taking her hand in his.

All of them sat around and watched the movie for a while, but right around the, 'Jack, I'm flying', bit Wesley stood up and invited Lucius and Draco outside to smoke the Montecristo cigars one of his patients had given him. They were more than happy to get away from the sappy movie, which all of the woman, even Narcissa, were enthralled with.

Draco didn't want a cigar, but he took a few puffs of his fathers out of mild curiosity. While the wizarding world had cigars they were, of course, wizard made and very different. Still, this one wasn't half bad.

After Draco gave his father's cigar back to him, Wesley reached into his pocket and pulled out his cigarettes, which is what he knew Draco really wanted. He had introduced him to them his first time over and Draco was an instant fan. Unfortunately, Hermione was not and openly expressed her opinion on the matter.

While Lucius was somewhat intrigued by the cigar and cigarettes, what really caught his interest was Wesley's Zippo lighter. For quite some time he practiced opening it as swiftly as Wesley did. While he didn't have the expertise of someone who had been using it for years, eventually he got it to open and ignite at the same moment. Even though it wasn't exactly smooth he was still satisfied.

It was hard to say exactly what it was they talked about while the women were out of earshot, but all Draco really cared about was that the conversation flowed. He rather liked Hermione's father, and it seemed like Lucius did as well. Wesley was a bit quirky, to say the least, but after meeting his mother it was pretty safe to say that he came out fairly normal, all things considered.

After they'd been out there for quite some time, the door opened and Hermione walked outside. Wesley smiled. "So the boat must be sinking then?" he asked.

"Yes," said Hermione, coming over and taking a seat on Draco's lap, since no other chairs were available. She looked down at his hand. "Dad, you know I hate it when you give Draco cigarettes."

"Hermione hates to watch the ending," her father said, completely ignoring her.

"Why is that?" Draco asked, turning the other direction before taking a puff of his cigarette. Hermione tore it out of his fingers and put it out on the ground. "Hey!"

She took out her wand and zapped him. His mouth suddenly felt minty fresh. "Why would I want to watch something when I know it is just going to make me sad? Seems nonsensical."

Wesley laughed. "Sometimes I wonder where you came from."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Thanks, Dad."

A little while later they all went inside to find the three women crying.

"I don't understand. Why didn't they just apparate to the emptier lifeboats or warm the water?" asked Narcissa while bawling.

"They're only humans, dear," said Emily, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"What is this 'appiating' hooey-pooey you're babbling about?" asked a clueless Regina, wiping her tears on her sleeve. Everyone ignored her.

"But Jack and Rose were so in love! Why did he have to die when it wasn't, at all, necessary?"

"Just wait until we make her watch 'Romeo and Juliet'," laughed Wesley. Emily, Narcissa and Regina all shushed him. He laughed again. "While they finish up here I'm going to go pour that mead you all brought," he said to Lucius. "Who wants a glass?"

All said yes except for Narcissa, who said, "None for me, thank you. However, I would not mind some more of that 'sane-kria'."

"San-_gria_ it is," he smiled.

Hermione and Draco helped him pour the drinks while Lucius sat back down next to Narcissa. He let her clutch tightly onto his hand while continuing to cry hysterically. The others came back in the room right as the credits started to roll.

"You know, in reality they both would have gotten sucked down with the boat no matter how hard they kicked," said Wesley, handing Emily a drink.

"Please don't ruin it with your trivial facts, darling," she said.

Everyone sipped on their drinks while the credits played out. When they were over, Emily turned to her daughter and asked, "So what are yours and Draco's plans for the rest of the evening, dear?"

Hermione crinkled her brow. "Oh, I don't know. We'll probably just go home and have a quick dinner before shagging all night since I owe him for lying." She threw her hands over her mouth. She could not believe she had just said that! And, judging by the looks on everyone else's faces, they couldn't believe it either. "I'm sorry. I …"

"Ha!" cackled Regina. "I always knew you took after your mother, Hermy-own."

"It's Her-my-oh-nee, Grandmother."

"Does that make it any less stupid?"

Hermione's dad opened his mouth to defend her, but instead ended up saying, "No. That's exactly what I told Emily when she chose it."

"Wesley!" snapped Emily, looking horrified. Trying to bring them back to fairly normal conversation, Emily turned to her daughter and asked, "So what did you lie to Draco about?"

Hermione threw a pillow over her mouth before saying in a muffled voice, "I told him it was my idea to invite his parents over, not Lucius's."

"I think she said something about Lucius," said Wesley, as he and Emily turned towards the older Malfoy wizard. "Why did she lie to Draco about you asking to come here?"

By this point Narcissa had gotten up and walked into the kitchen. Hermione stood up and followed her. While exiting the room, she heard Lucius say, "He was angry with me because Hermione overheard -" he cleared his throat - "family issues. You understand."

"Ah," several voices responded.

Apparently, the Occlumency had kicked in just in time.

In the kitchen Narcissa was closely investigating the bottle of mead. "Did you put Veritaserum in that?" Hermione asked, already red with fury. Narcissa ignored her and pulled the cork out of the bottle. "Answer me!"

Narcissa looked up for a quick moment and said, "No." She brought the bottle to her nose and sniffed. "Honestly, what good is an odorless, colorless potion?"

"I'm sure it's very good for whomever is using it," said Hermione. Narcissa put the bottle down. "Well, if you didn't do it then how come you didn't drink any?"

"I didn't want any."

"But you're the one who brought it."

"Only because Lucius left it behind."

"Oh, so you're blaming him now?"

"Of course not!" spat Narcissa. "He has no reason to use Veritaserum on your family and neither do I."

"You mean other than to humiliate me?"

Narcissa scoffed. "Do you think I enjoy hearing about how you and _my son_ are going to shag all night? I have better things to do with my time than listen to you blab inappropriate secrets."

"I don't believe you," said Hermione, scowling at her.

Narcissa scowled right back. "Fine. I'll prove it." And with that, she picked up the bottle of mead and took a nice long swig of it before slamming it back down on the counter. When she was finished she gave Hermione a very smug, as well as satisfied, grin. "Go ahead. Ask me anything. You already know I am not shy when it comes to my feelings."

"Well, the point is moot now, isn't it? Everyone knows the Malfoys are skilled Occlumens."

"If you already know that then your whole argument about me not taking a drink in the first place is also _moot_, is it not?"

Hermione narrowed her eyes at her.

Narcissa huffed. "I am not using Occlumency right now, girl, so go ahead and ask me what you want."

"Did you put Veritaserum in the mead?"

"No."

"Do you know who did?"

"No. I am trying to remember who gave this bottle to us. I am sure it was a gift and was clearly meant for me and Lucius."

"Who would do that?"

"I believe I already said that I do not know." Narcissa picked up the bottle again and went over to the sink, where she proceeded to pour it down the drain. "Are you an Occlumens?" she asked, looking back at Hermione.

"No, I never learned," answered Hermione, suddenly wishing she had.

Narcissa smiled wickedly as she tossed the bottle into the recycling and walked back over to stare at Hermione over the island in the kitchen. "Then let me ask you something."

Hermione gulped.

"My son told me tonight that you _loathe_ me. Is that true?"

"Yes," Hermione answered in a hushed voice.

"And why is that?"

Hermione tried to bite her lip but there was no use fighting it. She had no choice but to answer. "Because when I look at you I see your sister."

Narcissa was taken aback. This was not the answer she was expecting. "But I have heard you are friendly with Andromeda. Does she not remind you more of Bella than I do?"

"Physically, yes, but that's not what I mean. It's the way you are that reminds me of her. Like when you speak to me as if I don't matter, or when you call me the word I have to look at every day because of her." She rubbed at her covered arm. "And let's not forget that you were there, watching as she did it."

"Draco was there as well," said Narcissa, trying hard to keep her nose high.

"Yes, but he's changed. You, I'm afraid, have not."

"Would you be happier if I was not in my son's life?"

Hermione took a deep breath and steadied her hands on the island before looking into Narcissa's cold blue eyes and saying, "No."

Narcissa stared back at her as if she didn't believe it, most likely questioning if the Veritaserum had worn off already but, deep down, she knew it had not.

"I'll even elaborate for free," said Hermione, knowing very well she didn't have to go on without a question. "I don't like you. There, I said it." She let out a breath of relief. That had been building up for quite some time. She looked back at Narcissa, who remained firm and unblinking. "But Draco … he loves you," she added, "and he is the most important person in the world to me. If you were not in his life he would not be happy, therefore, I would not be happy. Simple as that." Hermione paused and bit her lip. "Would you be happier if … if I wasn't in Draco's life?"

Narcissa did not answer right away. She stared back into the amber eyes of the witch her son loved and debated if using Occlumency was necessary. After all, the girl was only looking for some reassurance that the rest of her life was not going to be made miserable by her mother-in-law. But, still, her small moment of potential compassion could never overpower the blatant truth.

"Yes."

A deathly silence filled the room as the two witches continued to gaze at each other. The only sound Hermione could hear was that of her beating heart which, the longer she listened to, slowly became that of a ticking clock.

_Tick tock. Tick tock._

It was then that Hermione realized the horrible truth. Without Narcissa's and Lucius's help the memories and pain she endured everyday would never go away.


	10. Not Attending

**A/N: So I think there will only be about one or two more chapters after this one until the wedding. Yay! :-D**

**Pre-warning: It won't be long after the wedding happens that this story will go to a much darker place. Just FYI. But I promise it will be good ;-)**

**Non-SOTD readers: You will see that Grawp is mentioned. He is currently the Gurg of the giants and has drastically improved their species. Last summer when Hermione gets taken by vampires who want to turn her for status (and Draco fails horribly at saving her since he is a man and they act before they think) Grawp shows up and orders the giants to attack. The three of them have been close ever since.**

Hermione sat alone in her office, tears streaming down her cheeks as she stared mindlessly at what had just been delivered to her. She shouldn't have been surprised but, for some reason, she just was. She was really starting to believe that people were getting past all of these prejudices. So this was what it felt like to be wrong.

A knock came at her door. Hermione carefully wiped her eyes and tucked what she was holding under her wedding album before calling, "Come in." She was more than a little surprised to see Lucius Malfoy enter her office. "Oh, hello, Lucius," she said, trying to sound more enthusiastic than she actually was to see him.

"Everything all right?" he asked, noticing the red blotches around her eyes.

"Yes, fine." She slyly waved her wand underneath her desk to clean herself up a bit. "Can I help you with something?"

Lucius didn't buy it, but he didn't push it either. "I just came from a meeting with the Minister and was wondering if you might be available for lunch."

Hermione blinked. "Lunch?" she repeated.

"Yes," he smiled.

She blinked again. "With you?"

"That was my intention, yes." Damn that cocky Malfoy grin.

"But you have a lot of friends who work around here, don't you? Are you sure you want to take the risk of being seen with me?"

"If I was worried about that do you truly believe I would be asking?"

She said nothing.

"That's what I thought. Shall we go then?"

He held the door open for her. Hermione stared at it for a moment before taking a deep breath and getting up from her desk. "Oh! Before I forget." She opened one of her drawers and pulled out a book before walking over and handing it to him.

"What is this?" he asked, looking it over.

"It's a book on hippies," she smiled. "My dad thought you might like to know what you were being compared to all afternoon. It's all right if you don't want it," she said, reaching out to take it back.

Lucius snatched it away from her. "I would like to keep it, if that's all right."

"O-of course," she blushed.

"You will not judge me if I have my house-elf drop it off at the manor for me, will you?" He grinned.

"Slightly," she said honestly.

"I can live with that."

Lucius called his new house-elf, Flukey, forth and sent her - Hermione thought it was a 'her' anyway - off with the book. After that the two of them left on what was hopefully not going to be an awkward lunch.

Not even two minutes after they left Draco apparated into Hermione's office. He was disappointed to find she wasn't there. He poked his head out of the door and spotted her assistant writing something at her desk.

"Greta," he called. The witch looked up and smiled. "Has the future Mrs. Malfoy already left for lunch?"

"Yes. She left a couple of minutes ago with your father."

"My father?" he asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

"That's right," she said, still smiling.

"Weird," he said before disappearing back into her office.

Draco went over to Hermione's desk and took a seat in her chair. The pages of her wedding album were spread out everywhere, along with several response cards marked 'attending'. They had sent the invitations out just yesterday and it already looked like the majority of them had been returned. Both of their parents' invitations were on top and marked 'attending'.

Draco was really happy to see that Mr. Ollivander was also attending, considering he was more or less responsible for them getting together. Rosmerta was attending as well, and she was bringing her father. Draco had heard he was doing much better but wasn't quite all there yet. He was glad to know the man was well enough to attend a wedding.

Kingsley was coming, of course, as well as Harry and Ginny, Neville and Hannah, Luna and a plus one (most likely that Scamander bloke), all of his coworkers at Thinx (obviously), all of their favorite professors (meaning Hermione's), Grawp (they were lucky the library was tall), his Aunt Andromeda (whom he had never met) and her grandson Teddy (he would have to remember to tell his mother about them), Astoria and even Ron, along with the rest of the Weasley siblings and their significant others and children. There was just one missing.

Draco began rustling through the response cards again until he noticed the corner of one sticking out from underneath the album. He grabbed it and held it up, immediately noticing the watermarks staining it. The names Arthur and Molly Weasley were written in perfect cursive on it and below that a small box was checked off, right next to the words, 'not attending'.

Draco was livid. This would not do. Without thinking he marched out of Hermione's office and asked Greta, "What floor does Arthur Weasley work on?"

"He works on level 2 in the Office for the Detection and Confiscation of Counterfeit Defensive Spells and Protective Objects," she answered in one breath, not even questioning his motives.

"Thank you," he said before heading for the lift. He got in with several of those damn purple airplanes that made it so he had to stop on every floor. When he got there he asked around until he found Arthur's office.

Draco barged in without knocking. Arthur jumped up from his desk, accidentally dropping the sandwich he was eating. "Mr. Malfoy, wha -"

"What the _hell_ is this?" he asked, slamming the response card on the desk in front of Arthur.

"Oh," said Arthur looking at it. "I hadn't realized my wife already sent that."

Draco waited, but Arthur did not go on. "Is that really all you're going to say?"

"What is it you expect me to say?"

That was it. Draco had tried to remain more or less composed up to this point but now the gloves were coming off. "What the hell is wrong with you?!"

Arthur just stood there with his jaw to the floor.

"Do you see these marks here?" he said, lifting it again and shoving it in Arthur's face. "_These_ are tear stains. I just found it like this stuffed under Hermione's wedding things on her desk."

"I -"

"I understand you don't like me! I understand you don't like my family! But last I checked you loved Hermione and, despite anything I can fathom, she loves you! You're like her second family so how the hell can you not come? Even your bloody son is coming!"

"I-it's not that simple …"

"Yes it is! If someone you care about is getting married then you damn well go!"

"We … we cannot attend something we do not support," said Arthur on shaky legs. For some reason he seemed to think Draco was going to hit him, which had definitely crossed his mind, but he was trying hard not to be so juvenile. Plus, Arthur Weasley was around his father's age. How could he ever feel good about knocking out an old man?

Draco sneered at the wizard and shook his head. "You Weasley's disgust me," he spat. "You act like you're all good and humble, but really you're just as unforgiving as every other pureblood. You cannot even accept that maybe some people have changed."

"I have no doubt that you have changed -"

"I'm not just talking about me," said Draco. "You won't even accept the great girl your son is dating because, at one time, she was sorted into Slytherin. And, you know what? She actually hasn't needed to change because she was _always_ a good person. You have no right to judge her because of who she is, just like my family has no right to judge Hermione. Purebloods like the Malfoys aren't the only ones with prejudices. You Weasleys seem to have a great deal of your own. Now, I'm not going to lie and say I like you, but if I can put my feelings aside and let her invite you then you can put your feelings aside and come."

"We … we cannot -"

"Save your excuses," said Draco, picking up the response card again and stuffing it in his pocket. "I'm not taking your names off the list. I hope you'll be able to get over yourselves and take advantage of my kindness. We both know it would mean a great deal to Hermione."

And with that he left, secretly wondering if Arthur Weasley was going to pick the sandwich he had dropped back off the floor and eat it anyway, since he was, notabl,y too poor to purchase another.

When Hermione got back to her office she was surprised to find Draco sitting in her chair. He was eating a sandwich while his feet were perched casually on the top of her desk.

"How long have you been here?" she asked.

"Oh just under an hour," he answered, moving his feet off of her desk and offering her a bite.

She declined. "Where did you get that?"

Draco shrugged. "You'll have to ask Greta."

"You sent my assistant out to get you lunch?"

"She offered," he smirked. Just another member of the Draco Malfoy fan club. He also had her get an extra sandwich and bring it to Arthur Weasley. Apparently, he had accepted the gift but hardly seemed pleased about it. "How was lunch with my father?"

"Interesting," she said before going over and giving him a kiss. He grabbed her waist and pulled her onto his lap. "I'm assuming _Greta_ told you."

"Naturally." He winked. "So did he have any ulterior motives with this _lunch_?"

"Not that I could tell. It was all fairly normal. Though we did go somewhere a bit fancier than I am generally accustomed to eating lunch at, but I suppose that comes with the territory when marrying a Malfoy." She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. "So how is it you were able to get away from Phillip for an entire hour?"

"Zandicus is there again," Draco grunted. "He's still trying to reach some sort of agreement. I don't think he wants this going to the Wizengamot."

"Because he thinks you'll win?" she asked.

"That's just the thing. I don't know if we will. While we may have great contacts at the Ministry," he said as he nibbled on her ear, "I don't know if that's enough to take someone on over a name that _is_ technically theirs."

"Well, you already know I will help in any way I can."

Draco moved his lips from her ear to her neck, causing her to let out a slight moan. He lifted her off of his lap and perched her on the desk, carefully positioning himself between her legs.

"You know, we still haven't broken in your new office yet," he said rubbing himself against her.

"That's because it's … mmm … highly unprofessional."

"You never say that when we do it in _my_ office." He moved his mouth a little lower.

Hermione bit her lip in an attempt to stifle her moans, but they just ended up coming out anyway. "It's hard to feel bad about that when your … _ohhh_ …." she gulped … "bosses go at it in your glass conference room."

Hermione grabbed him by the hair and pulled his lips up to meet hers. He braced his hands on the desk and leaned against her while she kept a firm grip on him to keep from toppling over.

_Pop!_

Someone cleared their throat. Hermione and Draco stopped mid-kiss and looked to see Kingsley standing near the door. "Hope I'm not interrupting."

Hermione looked horrified as she jumped off of the desk and straightened herself up. "I am so sorry, Minister. This is beyond unprofessional and I apolo -"

"Oh please, Ms. Granger. I've apparated in on worse." Kingsley looked at Draco and smirked. "I'll give the two of you a minute. Always a pleasure, Mr. Malfoy." He opened the door and headed out of her office.

The moment he was gone, Draco grabbed Hermione by the waist and lifted her back onto the desk. He kissed her passionately while running his hands along every inch of her body. When he pulled away he smirked, kissed her on the nose and said, "Someday soon, darling," before apparating back to his own office, leaving his future wife with a little something to anticipate for the rest of her work day.

XXX

Draco stood with his arms crossed, staring into the conference room while Caroline and Seth did the same on either side of him. Phillip was getting pretty heated in there, pacing around and screaming, constantly seeming as if he was going to punch Zandicus at any moment. Draco secretly hoped he would, even though it wouldn't help their case any.

"What ees 'e doing now?" Sophie asked, peeking out of her office. She was the only one who couldn't bring herself to watch.

"Same thing," said Draco. "Face clenching, arms flailing, that look like he's about to burst out of his shirt and turn into that green Muggle man you're such a fan of."

"Ze 'Ulk!" she screeched. "'Ow many times do I 'ave to tell you?"

"Honestly, Sophie. You haven't lived in France for like eight years. Learn your H's already," joked Caroline.

Sophie sneered at her before walking out of her office and standing next to the other witch. She sighed. "Zis ees pointless. Phillipe ees never going to cave."

"If only the name 'Thinx' didn't have such a good ring to it," said Caroline. "Prior Incorporated just doesn't flow as nicely."

"I think Malfoy Incorporated sounds pretty good. We could always just go with that," smirked Draco.

Caroline smirked back. "I admit, it sounds better than Prior, Littleton, and Trask, but it's no Thinx."

"What about Labelle?" asked Sophie, referring to her maiden name.

"That just sounds like a restaurant," said Seth. "In fact, I think I've eaten there."

Phillip was back in his chair and had been fairly still for the last minute, but as soon as he jumped out of it again, Sophie told them, "You might as well go 'ome. We are not getting anyzing else done today."

Caroline and Seth looked hesitant, but Draco pulled out his pocket watch and looked at the time. Hermione would just be finishing up. "See you tomorrow then," he said, pivoting on his foot and heading back to his office to grab his things.

"Plans?" Seth called after him.

"Oh yes," said Draco. "I'm going to go shag my fiancée on her desk at work."

There was a pause.

"I believe you," said Caroline, sounding amused.

"You should know I would never joke about shagging," he said, turning around as he reached his office door and winking at them.

Draco grabbed everything he needed and quickly apparated to Hermione's office. She was just standing up when he got there. "Draco, what are you …?"

Draco didn't give her a chance to finish that sentence. He grabbed her in his arms and threw her onto the desk in the same manner he had earlier that day. His hand trailed up her skirt, moved her panties aside and went to work. He raised his eyebrows when he realized how turned on she was. During sex was the only time she actually enjoyed relinquishing control, and even then it was only on a rare occasion.

Without a word Hermione undead his trousers. He removed his hand and grabbed her into a heated kiss before thrusting into her. Their lips remained entangled while Hermione ripped open his shirt, not even caring about the buttons, and tore it off of him. Before long he moved her off of the desk and flipped her around, bending her at the waist while pushing her hair aside and nipping at the nape of her neck.

While taking her from behind, Draco pulled her shirt over her head and brutally ravaged her breasts while she bit her lip to try and stifle her moans. He ran a finger across them. "Don't do that, darling. You know I like to hear you."

"But … Greta's still here," she panted. "And … and we haven't - Oh!"

Hermione grabbed her wand off of her desk and cast a silencing charm so she could finally let loose. Her body burned as her toes began to tingle, curling under as she let out a loud scream.

Draco did not slow down. As soon as she came down from her high, he tossed everything off of her desk in one fluid motion and threw her on top of it. "Draco … the books," she said as all of her volumes hit the floor.

"Please don't tell me you're thinking about books in our moment of passion?" he laughed, climbing on after her.

Hermione's eyes glanced for a split second to the floor before she grabbed him behind the neck and pulled him down to her. It wasn't very often they got to be so spontaneous. She might as well enjoy it while she can … and scold him about his mistreatment of books later.

XXX

Several hours later Draco was lying on the floor with Hermione's head on his chest. Neither of them was sure how they got there. Maybe it was after that fun stint in her chair, or the even more fun stint against the window.

Hermione was tracing mindless patterns on his chest while he stared up at the ceiling. It had been several months since they had been able to go at it for such a great amount of time. Draco hated to seem disloyal, but he was rather enjoying his current work schedule. If only this thing with Zandicus could carry on into his newly married bliss. He was really looking forward to that.

"I've been meaning to ask you something," said Hermione, her hand going flat as she began to rub it up and down his chest. "It's about our wedding party."

"What about it?" he asked.

"Well, we haven't exactly talked about who's going to be in it, have we?"

Draco shrugged. "I guess not."

"I was just thinking how Astoria has really become one of your good friends lately."

"She has," he said.

"And Harry is one of my best friends."

"He is." Draco glanced down at her, eyeing her curiously while she maintained focus on her hand.

"So, I was thinking … that maybe we could swap."

"I don't follow."

"You know," she said, finally looking up at him. "I will ask Astoria to be one of my bridesmaids and you will ask Harry -"

"Absolutely not!" he said, grabbing her hand and holding it still.

"Why not?" she asked, creasing her forehead. "You two have been acting civil enough towards each other. And I really want him to be a part of this."

"Then put him in a dress and have him on your side. There's no way I'm letting The Boy Who Lived to aggravate me be one of my groomsmen."

"Draco, I really wish you would consider this. It would mean a lot to me."

Draco groaned. He hated it when she said things like that. "Come on, Mione. This isn't like you wanting the porcelain china when I wanted the silver."

"The silver clashed with the gold library, Draco."

"Yes, yes, I know. I let you win that argument. But this … this is a big deal. Maybe I don't despise Potter as much as I used to - which is only because of you, by the way - but that doesn't mean I consider him a friend. Far from it. We spent so many years at war with each other that I imagine he'll be as enthusiastic about this as I am."

Hermione sighed. "I know. But he's my best friend, Draco. I want him involved." She gazed up at him with her puppy dog eyes.

Draco scrunched his face and groaned louder. "Oh, why do you have act all cute-like? It really isn't fair."

"Is that a yes then?"

Draco exhaled noisily before saying, "Fine," with a straight mouth. "But if you plan to ask me about Weasel next -"

"I won't!" she said, beaming as she reached up to hug him. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, Draco! One more thing," she said, pulling away from him.

"Oh, what now?"

"So this means I'm going to have Ginny, Sophie, Luna, and Astoria as bridesmaids. And you're going to have Phillip, Harry and Seth, I'm assuming."

"I suppose that's right," he said.

"So you need one more to make it even."

Hermione got up and walked over to where her wedding album had landed on the floor. She found her wand and used it to put everything back together before grabbing something out of it.

"There's one invitation I never sent. I was thinking you might want to deliver it in person." She went back to Draco - who was now sitting up - sat on his lap and handed him the invitation.

Draco looked carefully at the two names written on it. "Are you sure you want them to come?"

"No," she said. "But if _you_ want them to come and they're willing, then who am I to say no?"

"If he says yes then this will be one hell of a wedding party," he laughed.

"All four houses are already involved. It'll be the perfect poster wedding for diversity," she said.

"So what do you say, soon-to-be Mrs. Malfoy? Should we head home and have another round in our bed?" he asked, hugging her close and kissing her cheek.

Hermione giggled before cupping his face in her hands and kissing him. "That sounds absolutely perfect."

The two of them got up and used their wands to clean the office a bit before gathering their things and apparating home, not even bothering to put on their clothes. After all, they would just have to take them off again once they got there.

XXX

A few days later Draco met Hermione for lunch again, only this time she was aware he was coming, and she had a plan. They went out to the same sandwich place Greta had gone to for Draco, which was also where Hermione knew Gregory Goyle had lunch almost every day. She had seen him there on more than one occasion, and Greta confirmed that this was true. She was really great for gossip.

The two of them spotted him sitting at a table alone right away. He had been working at the Ministry for a couple of years now, attempting to do the same thing with the Goyle name as Draco was doing with Malfoy, only he was nowhere near as smart as Draco and, therefore, much farther from succeeding.

Hermione dragged Draco over to his table. "Hello Goyle," she said brightly.

He glanced up from the monster-sized sandwich he was eating, looking a little surprised. "Uh, hello." He did a quick scan of the room.

"Well, that hurts," said Draco, knowing very well he was looking for anyone he might not want to see them together.

"No offense," said Goyle.

"Oh look! There's Susan! If you'll excuse me, darling, I simply _must_ talk with her," said Hermione, giving Draco a kiss before walking off and sitting down with some redheaded girl she had clearly instructed to be there.

Goyle looked at Draco and raised his eyebrows. He wasn't quite the idiot he used to be and could see a setup when it was so clearly knocking him on the head. "Something you wanted to talk about, Draco?"

"I suppose there is," said Draco, taking a seat. He reached into his pocket and pulled out an envelope before sliding it across the table to Goyle.

Goyle opened it and pulled out an invitation. He read it carefully before smirking. "Didn't think I'd be getting one of these. You sure your _bride_ wants me and Daph there?"

"Who do you think found out you'd be here?" he asked, looking over at Hermione. She was watching them carefully along with her redheaded friend. "There's something else too."

"And what's that?"

Draco turned back to Goyle and looked at him very seriously. "For as long as I can remember you and Crabbe were my best mates. Doesn't seem right not to have both of you there. But, as it is, Crabbe can't make it."

Goyle chuckled slightly, but there was no joy behind it. He missed their longtime friend just as much as Draco did, if not more.

"We survived a war together, Goyle. We are two of the youngest wizards alive with traces of a Death Eater tattoo still on our arms. You're the only one I know who can even remotely understand what I went through back then, which is why I do not just want you at my wedding, I want you in it."

Goyle raised his eyebrows. "You want me as a groomsman?" he asked surprised.

Draco kept his eyes firmly on Goyle's and nodded. He was determined to look strong even though he was feeling far from it.

Without a word, Goyle reached into the breast pocket of his robes, pulled out a self-inking quill and checked off one of the boxes on the response card before pushing it back across the table to Draco.

Draco looked down at it and saw the box next to 'attending' checked off. He looked up to see Goyle smiling at him while pocketing the rest of the invite.

"Daph and I are moving to her family's summer home next week, so we won't be kept on such a tight leash anymore. Have one of your other 'groomsmen' keep me posted about your bachelor party. I feel like that's something I'm not going to want to miss."

Draco smirked. "I don't know about that. _She_," he nodded towards Hermione, who was currently being handed something by a waitress, "begged me to let Potter be one of my groomsmen, and she's having Astoria be one of her bridesmaids."

Goyle laughed. "Well, if Stori wasn't disowned before she definitely is now."

"Ummhumm!"

They both looked up to see Hermione standing over the table with two wrapped sandwiches in hand.

"Sorry to interrupt, but you're supposed to be back at Thinx for that meeting in five minutes, and I would prefer it if Phillip didn't kill you before we're even married."

"So that's your plan then? Marry me then let Phil kill me so you can run off with the Malfoy name and fortune."

"Yes, well, you know how driven I am by money and power."

"I've heard rumors," said Draco, getting to his feet and taking the sandwich she held out to him. "Good talking to you, Goyle. I'll make sure someone is in touch."

The two wizards smiled at each other before Draco took Hermione's hand and walked out of the restaurant with her.

"So how did it go?" she whispered, even though they were already out of earshot.

Draco handed her the card he was still holding onto. She squealed in delight and hugged him tightly while giving him a nice slobbery kiss on his cheek.

"I just knew he would say yes! It is so great that everything is finally coming together. The day will be here before we even know it."

Draco stopped walking and kissed her to keep her from noticing the lack of joy on his face. It wasn't that he didn't want to be married to her, because he definitely did, but as soon as that day came everything was going to change. What was that Muggle saying Hermione insisted be in their vows? Oh yes. For better or worse, till death do us part … Draco just hoped it wouldn't come to that last part for a very long time.


	11. You and Everyone Else

**A/N: Okay, so _one_ more after this one and _then_ the wedding. :-)**

"Draco, have you packed your toothbrush already?"

Draco turned around to see Hermione peeking over his shoulder while he randomly tossed things into his suitcase.

"Yes, Mother," he said, smiling at her.

"And how about extra soap? Sometimes people don't always have extra for guests, you know?"

"All toiletries are accounted for."

"Really?" she asked, crossing her arms.

"Yes."

"Then how come you haven't checked any of them off the list I gave you?" She held up a long list with only two check marks on it.

"It's all packed, I assure you," he said, looking back at his suitcase.

"While I fully believe in your competence, I would still feel better if you let me go through that bag and check everything off the list."

Hermione reached out for Draco's suitcase. He snatched it away from her and held it out of her grasp. "Hermione, you're being ridiculous. You can't control everything, you know?"

"No, I don't know. Now let me see."

Draco held the bag high over his head.

"Draco, this isn't funny. Let me see!" she demanded, leaping into the air and grabbing for the bag.

"Say the magic word."

"_HEX_!"

"Ah, ah, not that one," he said, wagging his free finger at her.

Hermione leaped for the bag again but, this time, Draco grabbed her around the waist. He tossed the bag far away from them and collapsed onto the bed with her in his arms. She struggled against him but Draco was not letting go. He held her tightly against him and silenced her with a kiss.

"Your seduction techniques are futile, Malfoy." She sneered.

"_Mione_," he whined. "Why do you keep trying to pick a fight when we're about to spend two _whole_ nights away from each other?" He began playing with a strand of her hair. "If this is your way of trying to make me miss you then guess what … it's working." He raised his eyes suggestively before kissing her again. Hermione eased enough to kiss him back, but still kept her hands pressed firmly on either side of him.

When it ended they locked eyes. "I'm not trying to pick a fight," she said, crinkling her nose at him.

"Could have fooled me."

Hermione finally let herself fall limp and pressed her ear against his chest. "I honestly don't understand the point of these bachelor and bachelorette parties. All they do is encourage you to spend time away from the one person you are trying to be committed to for life."

"They exist so you can spend one of your last night's being single with your best mates."

Hermione raised her head. "But we're not single! _You're_ not single, Draco," she said sternly.

"I know that." Draco eyed her curiously. "Hermione, you're not … worried I'm going to cheat on you, are you?"

"No!" she answered too quickly.

Draco stared at her coldly. "I cannot believe you're even thinking this right now. Why the hell would I cheat on you now, one week before our wedding, when I have been nothing but faithful since the day of our first kiss. Minus that minuscule amount of time we were broken up and I snogged Astoria."

Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"_And_ that witch from Goyle's bachelor party. I didn't tell you that so you could hold it against me, you know?"

"Draco, it's not that I think you'll cheat. It's just that …" she sighed … "I know opportunity presents itself at these things and I don't want some other witch taking advantage of the drunken state you will undoubtedly be in."

"Oh relax. There is only one witch capable of taking advantage of me and she is not even going to be there," he said, kissing her cheek.

"You mean it?" she asked, looking at him desperately.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Of course, Hermione. As far as I am concerned there are only two women in the world. You … and everyone else."

Hermione smiled. "Damn you and your sweet talking." She leaned down and kissed him.

"And besides, I'm the one who should really be worried. You know how many men will hit on women at their bachelorette parties because they know there will be no strings attached?"

"Are you speaking from experience?" she laughed.

"Damn right I am!"

"You really are the worst kind of person."

"Ah, ah, Mione. _Were,_ not are."

_Pop!_ _Pop!_ _Pop!_ _Pop!_ _Pop!_ _Pop!_ _Pop!_ _Pop!_

"Hermione, Draco, are you guys in there?" they heard Ginny call from the other room.

"Yes, we are!" Hermione called back to her. She started to climb off of Draco but he pulled her back down for one more kiss before letting her go.

"You _are_ fully clothed, right?" That was Harry.

"Oh, who cares?" said Sophie, barging in through the door.

Draco noticed Harry cringe on the other side. He smirked to himself.

"'Ermione, are you ready?" Sophie asked, practically jumping up and down.

"Just one second."

Hermione turned to Draco and held out her hand. He rolled his eyes before picking up his suitcase and giving it to her. She used her wand to organize everything in it before looking through and checking everything off her list. When she was finished she looked at him and shook her head. "Draco, you forgot the extra shampoo I left out for you."

"Merlin forbid," he said. "It's not like Goyle owns shampoo or anything."

"Better safe than sorry," she said before going into the washroom and coming back with a travel-sized bottle of shampoo. While part of him wanted to not pack it, the proud part, he knew better than to pick a fight when she was already in a bit of a mood, so he caved.

Hermione went and picked up her suitcase, which had already been packed for days, and Draco did the same. He took her hand and the two of them walked into the front room where Ginny, Harry, Sophie, Phillip, Seth, Caroline, Luna and Astoria were waiting.

"Ladies," he said, addressing the five witches in the room, "I expect you all to keep a close eye on my girl here. If any man lays so much as an eye on her I expect you to hex his arse on the spot. Caroline, you know the best hexes. Perhaps you can give a quick lesson before you go out tomorrow night. I am sure they will all need it." He eyed Luna especially.

"Are you sure I'm capable of giving a lesson, considering I'm the only person in this room _not_ in the wedding party?"

"Yes, yes, we know your feelings on the matter. And we are _still_ not going to take the role of flower girl away from a two-year-old."

"But that is just the worst possible age for a flower girl. You know she's just going to wander down the aisle mindlessly while throwing a tiny amount of flowers. I could trail those damn petals along flawlessly."

"Oh, but Victoire looks _so_ cute in her little dress!" boasted proud Aunt Ginny.

Caroline rolled her eyes. "My plans foiled yet again by the cuteness of a two-year-old."

Draco noticed that throughout all of this Astoria was sitting awfully quiet on the sofa. He leapt over the back of it and landed in the seat next to her. "Everything all right, doll?"

"No," she said under her breath. "Ron and I broke up last night." Her eyes started to gloss over.

Draco was about to ask for more information when he heard Sophie call, "Okay, time to get a move on! Ladies, to ze Floo, gentlemen, to … whatever means of transportation you 'ave decided on."

"That would be brooms," said Phillip. "Draco and I thought we'd play a fun little game of Quidditch tomorrow." He winked at Draco, who smirked towards Harry.

Hermione leaned over the back of the sofa and whispered to him, "Play nice," before giving him a kiss.

All of the witches headed over to the fireplace. "I was serious about that hexing tutorial," he reminded Caroline.

She saluted him before heading first through the green flames to the Labelle chateaux in the South of France. Sophie was next, after giving Phillip a sloppy goodbye kiss, of course, followed by Ginny, who did something similar with Harry but a lot less repulsive - except to Draco, who found it even more so - and then Hermione stepped forward. But before she could leave Draco got up from the sofa, grabbed her arm and twisted her around, giving her a kiss she would not soon forget about.

When they pulled away they were both breathing heavily. Draco stroked her cheek while staring deeply into her amber eyes. "There's only you in my eyes. Never forget that."

Hermione smiled. "I know. And only you in mine." He kissed her once more before he let her go and she turned back to the fire. "And for the record," she said, turning and giving him a mischievous grin, "I don't need Caroline to teach me any hexes. If any man gets within five feet of me I'll gladly give them a snake tongue in your honor." She winked before throwing in a handful of powder and stepping into the green flames.

"Merlin I love her," said Draco as she was sucked away through the fireplace. Astoria stepped forward as soon as Hermione was gone, but before she could throw in her powder Draco pulled her back. "Hermione has a Muggle phone that can reach me. Just ask her for it and she'll show you how to use it if you need to talk."

Astoria attempted to smile. "Thanks, Draco, but I'm going to try not to say anything. This is her weekend, and Salazar knows it will already be awkward enough with his sister there, considering she hates me and all."

"She doesn't hate you."

She sighed. "We'll see."

And with that, Astoria left. Draco turned around to see Phillip, Seth, and Harry all waiting. "This is your last chance to get out of this, Potter. Though, I should warn you, Hermione made sure I packed a camera to capture all of our shenanigans, which I'm sure is just her way of verifying your presence."

"I said I would come and I meant it, Malfoy. Besides, we both know Hermione would not hesitate to use a killing curse on us both if I didn't."

"True statement," Draco smirked. "All right, men. Mount your brooms. We have a long journey ahead of us into forbidden territory."

"Forbidden?" repeated Seth. "I thought we were just going to your friend's house."

"We are. But it is also a Greengrass residence, and we all know how the Greengrass's feel about us blood traitors," Draco said, winking at Harry.

Polly screeched from the bedroom.

"Oh, right," said Draco, who had almost forgotten about the owl. "Guess she's coming too."

He went and let her out of her cage. Once she was free the four wizards and the owl went outside and mounted their brooms. They flew off towards what would undoubtedly be an unforgettable weekend filled with sports, booze, laughter and drama … of course.

XXX

The Greengrasses summer home was at the dead center of a huge forest. The grounds were pitch black at night and, by design, a little spooky. At one point they flew over something that looked like a bottomless pit which, after Draco pushed Harry off of his broom, they discovered was a lake.

The house was not hard to find since it was the only light in the sea of black. The estate was huge, possibly even bigger than their normal home. When they got there they knocked on the door and were immediately greeted by a house-elf who led them inside, except for Polly, who obviously planned on remaining outside for the weekend. The elf guided them towards the parlor. They could hear arguing voices from the other side of the door, but the second the elf's hand touched the handle they went silent.

Goyle and Daphne were standing in the center of the parlor, both of them looking a bit tense. Daphne tried to smile when she saw them. "Wow, you all must have flown incredibly fast. I was hoping to be gone before you got here."

"Sorry to kick you out of your own house," said Draco, smiling back at her.

"Oh, it's fine. Don't even worry about it. Pansy and I have been meaning to have a girl's weekend for a while now." Draco noticed Goyle roll his eyes. Daphne noticed too and her smile faded. "I'll just get out of your hair now." She stood on her tiptoes to give Goyle a kiss but, while she had been aiming for his lips, he turned his head and she hit his cheek instead. She sighed before leaving the room.

As soon as she was gone Goyle brightened up immediately. He looked curiously at Harry, who was still wet, and asked, "Go for a swim, Potter?"

"Yes. It was a surprise for me as well," he answered, glancing sideways at a smirking Draco.

"Perhaps you should go and get dried off before you stick your behind on any of my mother and father-in-laws designer furniture. Pinko, please show them to their rooms," he said to the house-elf.

Pinko nodded and headed for the doors to the back right of the room. The others began to follow, but Goyle reached out and pulled Draco back.

"You're this way, Malfoy."

"Ooh, do I get my own wing?" he asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Unless you want to share a bed with Potter there's nothing for you over there," Goyle smirked. "I assumed you would want the nicest room available, which is this way."

"You assumed correctly."

Goyle led Draco through the doors to the back left of the room. They passed the kitchen along the way, along with several other closed doors, including one that was particularly plain and boring, which could only lead to a basement.

After several twists and turns through the halls, Goyle opened a door to a very Slytherin-esque room. "Daphne's parent's room?" asked Draco.

"Obviously."

"It's a shame Hermione isn't here. It would be fun to get a little 'Mudblood' on their sheets. Do you think they'd burn them?"

"Undoubtedly," laughed Goyle.

Draco threw down his suitcase and the two of them headed for the kitchen. Draco poured himself a glass of Mr. Greengrass's very expensive firewhiskey while Goyle went to see what was taking the others so long.

While waiting for him to return, Draco started wandering the hallway and looking at the various artworks scattered throughout it. The Greengrasses were more into abstract art than the Malfoys, who invested in realism paintings and old suits of armor. Some of the sculptures here were a little twisted, and almost demonic. It definitely wasn't his style.

Draco was all the way on the opposite side of the hallway than the kitchen when he heard a door open. He looked over to see Daphne walk out of a room with a small suitcase in her hand. She was wiping her eyes like she had just been crying. Without looking, she headed back towards the parlor. Draco followed after her.

He stood in the doorway and watched as she walked over to the fireplace and grabbed a handful of Floo powder from a pot to the side of it. Draco walked more into the room as she tossed it in.

Daphne stepped into the green flames and carefully said, "Zabini residence."

Draco was in the center of the room now and the two locked eyes for a split second before she was pulled away. He had never seen someone look so ashamed in all his life.

"Malfoy, what the hell you doing starting without us?" Draco's eyes focused just in time to see Seth yank his drink from his hands and chug the rest of it down. "Good stuff."

"Let the drinking commence!" shouted Phillip, walking in a quick circle before he realized he didn't know where the alcohol was being kept.

Goyle laughed before leading them all towards the kitchen. It was only then that Draco realized how truly fake his smile was. Goyle wasn't an idiot. He knew what was going on with Daphne but, hopefully, he didn't know who with, or that it was the same 'who' who had been trying to shag her sister less than a year earlier. Thank Merlin he had never succeeded. That would just be sick and twisted, like everything else in this house. Of course, Draco was no one to talk. He had shagged a few sisters in his day. Of course, most didn't know about it.

XXX

Draco couldn't sleep that night. Just after sunrise he grabbed his cell phone off of the nightstand and flipped it open. Since they had had so much free time at work lately while this whole thing with Zandicus got straightened out, Seth had bewitched another cell phone so both Draco and Hermione now had one. Without thinking Draco dialed her number.

After three rings someone answered, "Hello?" in a crackly voice.

"Morning, sunshine."

"Morning, Draco." He could almost hear her smile on the other end. "Missing me already?"

"I was missing you before we even left."

"Well, aren't you just as sweet as sugar."

Draco laughed. "Why are you talking like that?"

"Oh, I don't know. I'm tired. We were up until just a few hours ago giving facials and manicures and drinking champagne." A pause. "I really don't like champagne. I'll be so glad when this whole ordeal is all over and done with so I won't have to drink any more for a while."

"Ordeal? Is that what this is?"

"Mmhmm," she said with a yawn.

"I will punish you for that remark as soon as we get home."

"I'm sure you will," she laughed. "So are still going to play Quidditch today?"

"That's the plan."

"Make sure you play nice with Harry, will you? He's kind of been thrown into the snake pit over there."

"Not a pit. Just a lake."

"What?"

"What?"

He could just picture her rolling her pretty little eyes. "I repeat. _Play nice_."

"Yes, dear," he said. A pause. "Hermione …"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

"You're welcome," she said confidently. "What for?"

"For never cheating on me with Blaise Zabini."

"Umm … okay." Another pause. "Don't tell me Daphne -"

"I'm pretty sure he knows she's cheating, but I don't think he knows who with. Do I say something?"

Hermione sighed. "No. I don't think so. It will only make him hurt more than he already is. Whatever's going on between them is their business. Unless he brings it up to you, you probably shouldn't mention knowing anything at all. It will only embarrass him."

"Yeah … I guess you're right," he said. "Sorry, for waking you, love."

"It's fine. You know I love waking up to the sound of your sexy voice."

"Always poking fun at me," he laughed. "You know, I'm lying in Mr. and Mrs. Greengrass's bed right now. I'd really love to shag you in it."

"I bet you would," she giggled.

"Maybe in the future. See you tomorrow, Mione. I love you."

"I love you too," she said, kissing into the phone. "And don't forget to take pictures!" she added before hanging up.

Draco lay there for a moment in silence before getting up and changing into his clothes for the day. He grabbed his camera out of his suitcase and headed to the kitchen, where he was happy to find Pinko already hard at work on breakfast. He sat down and the elf immediately brought him a cup of coffee.

Shortly after Draco was joined by Goyle, Phillip and Seth. "Potter not up yet?" he asked as they all sat down.

"I'd imagine not," said Phillip. "His room's right next to mine and I swear he was talking in his sleep all night long. Even took on different voices."

Draco laughed. "Really? What was he saying?"

"Couldn't make that much out, but it sure as hell kept _me_ up all night. Where's the coff - Oh! Thank you," he said as Pinko plopped a mug of coffee in front of him.

"How'd Granger get you to invite him this weekend anyway?" asked Goyle. "I understand the whole groomsman thing but she must have mad debating skills to get you both to agree to this."

"You have no idea," said Draco, finishing the last of his coffee. Pinko floated the pot over and poured him some more. "She actually cornered both of us at the same time. Made it hard to say how we really feel."

"You never had any problem telling Potter how you felt before," laughed Goyle.

"And I still don't … when she's not around. It's just not worth the punishment."

"Aww, does she take the shag away?" joked Seth.

"You know she does." Draco looked at the clock above the cupboard. "Well, guess I better go get Potty up," he said, standing up and grabbing his camera. "Maybe I'll capture a nice moment for her." He winked before leaving the kitchen.

Draco wasn't exactly sure where he was going, considering this place was a bit like a maze, but eventually he found the way to the bedrooms in this wing, which were all on the second floor. He heard rustling coming from behind one of the doors and, since everyone else was in the kitchen, it could only have been one person.

Without a second thought, Draco kicked the door open and snapped a photo. The flash was so bright that Harry rolled off the bed, pulling his sheets with him. The only thing was someone else toppled over too, in the corner. Draco looked over to see Ron shoot back up and stare wide-eyed at him.

"Oh _hellllll _no!" he shouted.

"Malfoy, I can explain this," said Harry, trying to untangle himself from his sheets.

"I admit, I always assumed you two were lovers, but you seriously had to go at it with him the weekend of _my_ bachelor party? That is just sick on so many levels!"

"Shut it, Malfoy," said Ron, his ears turning bright red.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

Ron's cheeks turned rosy and he quickly turned away. Draco looked to Harry with a cold look for clarification.

Harry sighed. "He owled me last night saying he needed to talk, so I told him where we were and he Flooed over."

"Is this about Astoria?" asked Draco.

"She _told _you?" asked Ron, finally getting up the nerve to look at him.

"Of course she did. Though, she didn't exactly have time to go into detail. I knew it was only a matter of time until you screwed things up. You seem to have this incredible knack for dating girls who are out of your league."

"You see? _This_ is part of the problem," said Ron, turning his attention to Harry. "Every time something goes wrong she goes and confides in _him_."

"Excuse me?" said Draco, furrowing his eyebrows. "You should be damn grateful I'm the one she comes to about you. Who do you think came up with that incredible idea for your birthday present?" He winked.

"Oh, I think I'm going to be sick," said Ron, turning ghostly pale.

"You and me both," said Draco. "Do you think it pleases me to have my fiancée's ex crash my bachelor party?"

"Don't worry, I'm not staying," said Ron, climbing to his feet. "I just needed to talk to Harry and I've done that so now I can go."

"Maybe I should go with you."

"I don't think so, Potter," said Draco, wagging his finger at him. "Hermione already reminded me this morning that we need to take lots of pictures." He snapped another. Harry rubbed at his eyes.

"Did you pick that wagging thing up from Hermione?" asked Ron, wagging his own finger. "She really seems to do that a lot."

"I probably did," he said, snapping a photo of Ron.

"But I don't think I should leave Ron alone. This breakup sounds like it might stick."

"It won't," said Draco.

"How do you know?" asked Ron, looking hopeful.

Draco shrugged. "Because you're going to marry her. That's what she says, anyway. Claims she's 'never felt this way about anyone'," he mocked while rolling his eyes. "What did your destitute parents do this time?"

"Hey!"

"Sorry. _Struggling_ parents."

"They did nothing! It was her! She got mad when she found out my parents weren't going to the wedding and called them insolent!"

"They _are_ insolent."

"I know that! But they're still my parents, so I defended them."

"_Ooh_." Draco tsked. "Bad move. You don't see me defending my parents when it comes to them and Hermione, do you?"

Ron's ears turned red again as he looked to the ground. "I should go." He made a move for the door.

"Hold on, Weasel," said Draco, grabbing his arm as he passed and pushing him back into the room. "As much as I hate to say it, you shouldn't be alone right now."

"Really … why do -?"

"We both know you're just going to go home and dwell on this until you come up with the perfect way to make it worse."

Ron glared at him.

"So this is what you're going to do."

Ron waited for him to go on, trying to hide his anticipation.

"_Noth-ing_," Draco mouthed carefully.

Ron looked confused. "W-wha -"

"Give her some space. Let her have a chance to actually miss you. You'll be forced to see her next week anyway," he winked. "Make amends then. Tell her what a git you are. She seems to like that."

"I'll think about it," said Ron, making another play for the door.

Draco grabbed and pushed him back again. "Didn't I just say you shouldn't be alone? We're playing Quidditch and we could use one more. I _was_ going to make Phillip sit out. The wizard may be huge but he's bloody awful at sports. He can be on your team," he said, smiling at both of them.

"I don't have a broom."

"Please, stop with the excuses. We are in the house of someone who played Quidditch in school. Do you really think he doesn't have extra brooms lying around?"

Ron eyed him curiously. "What are you playing at, Malfoy?"

Draco took great offense to this. "I am _trying_ to be nice!"

"And Hermione would kill you if she found out you let him leave?" smirked Harry.

"Exactly. Now, get dressed, Potter," he said, eyeing the wizard in his boxers with disgust. "I'm sure breakfast is already cold, since I've been up here talking with you two idiots for too bloody long."

Draco left them alone and headed back to the kitchen. He was right about breakfast being cold, but Pinko heated his up for him. He warned the others about Ron, so they could all give him the proper looks of disdain when he arrived. They did not disappoint. Draco gave a satisfied grin. He loved loyalty.

As soon as everyone ate they all gathered their brooms and headed to the backyard, where the Greengrasses had a miniature Quidditch pitch set up.

Since they didn't have enough people to fill all positions, they decided to have one person on each team play both Seeker and Beater; Draco and Harry, obviously. Goyle and Ron were the Keepers, and Seth and Phillip were the Chasers. Pinko was given the camera and instructed to snap photos from the sidelines.

For the first hour of the game the Snitch did not show itself. Draco spent the majority if his time hovering near Ron while humming 'Weasley Is Our King' to psyche him out. It worked well enough until Seth got hit in the head by a Bludger and yelled at Draco to focus.

"Sorry, mate!" he said before winking at Ron and flying off.

When the snitch finally did show itself both he and Harry spotted it, but it was closer to him and he almost had it, until a Bludger came out of nowhere and knocked into him, making his broom spin and fly right into Harry's. It was harder than they thought it would be to play both positions. After that the Snitch was lost.

It was another two hours before it showed itself again. By this time the score was 340-280, Team Draco. Phillip was as awful as Draco thought he would be but, unfortunately, Ron was a better Keeper than he remembered him being. The scores were never going to get that far from each other so, evidently, it was up to the Seeker to win.

When the snitch reappeared it was just above Harry's left ear. Draco tried not to stare too much since the other wizard was looking down and oblivious to it. He remembered something similar happening in their second year, only then it was in reverse order. Now was the time to redeem himself.

Just then a Bludger headed in their direction. Draco flew up to meet it and wacked it in Harry's direction. He dodged it, leaving the snitch alone. Draco took this moment to dive for it. It headed towards the ground with Draco close on its tail. He could hear a swooshing sound just behind him, which could only be Harry. With the ground getting closer and closer, Draco reached out his hand, his fingertips just grazing the snitch as he knew it was time to pull up or die - or at least get seriously injured. But he pushed forward anyway, snatching the snitch just in time to turn his broom so he skidded across the ground instead of landing head first on it. At least a few cuts and bruises would be better than brain damage. Even then the victory and chance to gloat would still have been worth it.

"Woo! That was for second year, Potter!" he shouted before giving the snitch a kiss.

Seth and Goyle flew down and they all slapped hands before taking a victory lap around the pitch. Harry and Ron looked a little sore but Phillip was just laughing at them. "Hey! There's no sportsmanship in showboating!"

"You only say that because you lost!" Seth shouted down at him.

While Draco didn't mind sharing his victory with his teammates, he was reluctant to mention to them the real reason he was so excited over his win. In the ten years they'd known each other, this was the first time Draco Malfoy had ever beaten Harry Potter at Quidditch. And you know what? It felt pretty damn good.


	12. Confessions

**A/N: Just wanted to tell you guys now that I am leaving for vacation on Friday and won't be back until September 9. Chances are I won't write at all during that time, so it will be a good two weeks before I update again. Though, I am going to try to get at least one more chapter up before I go.**

**Non-SOTD readers: Just one little thing. The chateaux Hermione is staying at belongs to Sophie's family and is where she and Draco slept together for the first time. It is also where Sophie and Phillip first hooked up and eventually had their wedding.**

Hermione sat in the nightclub the girls had brought her to, glancing around and looking rather unsure as they ordered yet another bottle of champagne. She was beginning to think that perhaps it was time she voiced her opinion on the drink.

Somehow they had gotten her to wear this ridiculous veil, which seemed to be a free pass for them to get everything they wanted. Even the bottle of champagne they were about to drink had been bought for them by a group of sleazy looking wizards who licked their lips every time they looked at her. Hermione was more than ready to use that hex she'd promised to Draco.

"Come on, Hermione! Lighten up!" shouted Caroline over the loud music that was playing. "I've never seen someone look so miserable at their bachelorette party before!"

"Sorry," said Hermione, turning her attention back to her friends, who were setting on sofas set around a low table. "I'm just … thinking about Draco."

Sophie rolled her eyes. "'Ermione, 'e ees not going to cheat on you! What even put zat ridiculous idea een your 'ead?"

Hermione sighed. "I don't even know. It just sort of hit me the other day that women love him. I mean, the _entire_ wizarding world knows we're engaged and they just keep throwing themselves at him! Who does that?"

Caroline whipped her head towards Sophie and narrowed her eyes. "You told her about Inga, didn't you?" Sophie sucked in her lips and turned the other way, looking guilty. Caroline shook her head. "Hermione, Inga Utkin is a filthy slut! Draco would never cheat on you with her, or any other witch for that matter! He is one-hundred and fifty percent devoted to you!"

"Then why didn't he tell me about her?"

"Because it was nothing! She-is-nothing!"

"Isn't Inga Utkin the woman who wrote that article on him?" asked Ginny, obviously curious about the present conversation.

"Yes, and she actually had the _nerve_ to try and feel him up! Can you believe that?"

"Inga Utkin must die!" shouted Caroline, throwing a self-righteous fist in the air. The others all followed suit.

Their champagne arrived and Caroline popped the bottle open while Ginny lined all the glasses up, rim to rim, so they could pour into all of them at once. As soon as every glass was full they started passing them out.

"None for me, zank you," said Sophie. "I am kind of seeck of champagne."

Caroline was the only one to think anything of this. The others just shrugged it off and held up their glasses in a toast. "Here's to the future Mrs. Malfoy!" shouted Ginny. Everyone cheered as they clanked glasses.

Some guy came over to their table and slyly slipped into the seat next to Luna. He began saying some obscene things to her in French. "I'm sorry. I do not understand you," she said before turning away dazedly.

"Shoo! Shoo!" shouted Sophie, waving her arm at him. She understood him perfectly.

"I'm going to get something a little stronger at the bar," said Astoria, standing up. "Does anyone want anything?"

"I'll come with you," said Hermione, who was more than happy to get away from the many guys hovering over them at the moment.

"A geenger ale for me, please!" said Sophie.

"What's with you?" they heard Caroline ask as they walked away.

Astoria pushed through the throng of wizards and witches like a pro and got them to the front of the crowded bar with absolutely no problems. She hung her breasts in her low-cut top over it and a bartender immediately came over. "Do you speak English?" she asked.

"Oui, ma chérie," he said. "What weell eet be?"

"Could I get a firewhiskey neat, a ginger ale, and what do you want, Hermione?" she asked, turning towards her.

"A butterbeer and whiskey, please."

"Coming right up," he winked.

Astoria stared vacantly at the man as he continued to smile at her, causing him to do a horrible job pouring their drinks and overflowing the ginger ale all over the bar. She tried to smile back but there was little life in it.

"Is everything all right, Astoria?" asked Hermione, noticing her lackluster eyes. "You've seemed a little off since yesterday."

"Yes, fine. I'm just a bit tired."

Hermione could smell the lie a mile away. "Do you see this veil?" she asked, pointing to the frilly thing on her head.

Astoria smirked. "I do."

"This means I'm the bride, and the bride always gets what she wants. So tell me what's wrong or I'll set my other bridesmaids on you!"

Astoria both laughed and sighed at the same time. "This is your weekend, Hermione. I don't want to be a burden."

"If you think I care about any of this, you have clearly lost your marbles. This is all for them." She pointed back at their table. "I'm just the excuse to go away to France for a weekend. Now, burden me, please."

Astoria frowned. "Ron and I broke up."

Hermione's jaw dropped. "What did _he_ do?" she demanded.

"He didn't do anything. It was me. I found out about his parents missing your wedding and I kind of went off on him about it. Then, before I knew it, I was telling him maybe we needed to take a break. I only meant from fighting but he completely flipped out, and the next thing I knew we were broken up."

Hermione's eyebrows clenched as she suddenly remembered something. "Uhh, what day did you say that was again?"

"Thursday."

"Thursday … May 30th …"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Umm … that was the day Ron proposed to me last year. And then … well, instead of answering I suggested we take a break. You know the rest."

"Zat weell be four galleons, ladies," said the bartender.

Astoria threw up her hand and silenced him. "Are you serious?" she asked, her eyes widening.

Hermione bit her lower lip and nodded.

"Oh my Merlin! I can't believe I said the '_B_' word to him on _that_ day! He must hate me!"

"I doubt that," said Hermione, finally throwing some money at the impatient bartender. Once he had his payment he went right back to ogling Astoria.

"Sounds to me like you need to forget ze seelly boy and go for a real ma -"

"Don't you dare talk about him like that!" she spat before grabbing her drink and chugging it down. "Another, please."

He looked even more intrigued as he gladly poured her another firewhiskey. "On ze 'ouse."

Hermione threw some more money at him anyway, knowing very well Astoria had no interest in anything he was offering for free. She picked up hers and Sophie's drinks, took Astoria's arm and guided her away from the bar before she could finish her drink and order a third.

"Do you think I should owl him and apologize?" Astoria asked.

"Not tonight. Give him a few days to gather his thoughts. I am absolutely positive he expects you to do the same."

XXX

"Can you _believe_ she hasn't owled me yet?" Ron asked Harry as they all sat around a table at a local wizarding pub. "I mean, you'd think after asking for a 'break' on the bloody anniversary of the other infamous break in my life she'd want to say something!"

"Uhh … does she even _know_ it was the anniversary?" asked Harry.

"Come on, Harry. She's with _Hermione_. The bloody historian. I'm sure she's told her."

"Actually, Astoria said she wasn't going to tell Hermione," said Draco, unsure of why he was even entering this juvenile conversation. He picked up the camera and snapped a photo of them.

"Will you stop bloody doing that?" spat Ron. He tore the camera out of Draco's hands and snapped a photo in retaliation. Draco smiled brightly for the shot with Goyle, Phillip and Seth raising their glasses in the background.

"You know what would be fun?" asked Phillip. "If we played that game again. You know, Draco. The one where you were trying to prove you knew Hermione better than him and ended up nearly twenty shots behind -"

"Shut it, Phil!" Draco looked around until he found the waitress. He caught her eye and raised his hand. She nearly jumped over the table she was currently at to get to him. "Two more bottles of firewhiskey," he said, handing her the empty one they had already downed. "And make it snappy."

"Right away, Mr. Malfoy," she beamed before rushing off.

"How the hell do you do that?" asked Ron in disgust. "Women literally just throw themselves at you, when you are nothing more than a boorish bastard to them."

"It's called confidence, Weasel. If you emanate it they will come."

Goyle rolled his eyes. "Oh, please. Maybe you got your first one or two girls with confidence, but since then it's all been about your damn reputation. He gets a few good reviews and all of a sudden girls everywhere are pulling him into broom closets."

Draco chuckled. "Sometimes I really miss our school years."

"Just how many girls did you shag while you were at Hogwarts, anyway?" asked Ron, who was more than a little curious.

Draco and Goyle looked at each other before disappearing into their own minds. "Well, first was Pansy," said Goyle.

"An unfortunate mishap," laughed Draco. "And then I cheated on her with Flora Carrow … and then I cheated on Flora with her sister, Hestia."

"You're disgusting," sneered Ron.

"Ah! _Was_ disgusting."

"Don't forget about those two girls from Durmstrang during the Triwizard Tournament."

"Aw, my first three-way," said Draco, smiling fondly at the memory. "Oh! Let's not forget that girl from Ravenclaw. Never got her name, but she was my first completely spontaneous broom closet experience. On the first Tuesday of every month fifth year she would pull me into the one just outside of the Potions classroom. Was she even our year?" he asked Goyle.

"I think she was a sixth year," Goyle answered.

"Hmm …" Draco shrugged it off. "So how many was that then? Six?"

"Wait," said Harry, putting his elbows on the table and leaning forward. "So if you slept with six girls just at Hogwarts, how many have you slept with in total?"

Draco thought about this. It was … definitely greater than six.

"Here you are, boys!" said the waitress, putting the two bottles of firewhiskey in the middle of the table. "Enjoy." She winked at Draco before walking off, making sure to seductively move her hips as she did so.

Draco grabbed one of the bottles, opened it and poured himself a full glass. "Well, if I'm going to answer that question I'm going to need a hell of a lot more of this."

XXX

When Hermione and Astoria got back to the table they found Caroline giving Sophie the third degree. "Seriously, Soph, _tell_ _me_ what's going on!"

"Eet ees nozing, Caroline! Please, just let eet go!"

"Why aren't you drinking?" the other witch demanded.

"Because I do not want to!"

"Why not?"

"Because!"

"Because why?"

"Because I am bloody pregnant!"

Everyone gasped. And then squealed. And before Sophie knew what was going on the entire group was huddled on top of her.

"Oh my Merlin!"

"When?"

"How?"

"Make sure you keep the baby out of the way of Nargles. They infest diapers, you know."

"How far along are you?"

"Oh, you must be so excited!"

"And Heliopaths. They've been running amok ever since Fudge left the Ministry."

"_Why_ are we only hearing about this now?"

"Does Phillip know? Please, please don't tell me you told us before you told him!"

"Your husband is pretty large and frightening, though. I'm sure the Heliopaths will stay out of your way."

"Of course 'e knows, 'Ermione! But we deed not want to steal yours and Draco's zunder by announcing eet yet."

"Like we care! Oh my gosh! Sophie! You're going to have a baby!"

Sophie tried to hide her smile, but it was extremely hard with all of their beaming faces staring at her. "Well, I am rather excited," she finally admitted. "Phillipe and I were not exactly trying, but we were not _not _trying eizer. Eef you know what I mean."

More squeals.

"How far along are you?" asked Ginny.

"Only ten weeks. Which ees part of ze reason why we were not telling anyone. Eet ees steell really early. Do not tell Phillipe I told you all. 'E really wanted to keep zis a secret until we at least 'it ze twelve week mark."

XXX

"I'm going to have a baby!" a very drunk Phillip announced to the group.

"WHOOOAAA! That's awesome!" Seth said, raising his glass.

Draco was more than glad to take a break from the long list of names he had been writing for the last hour - and descriptions for the names he could not remember - and raise his glass as well. "Why are you only telling us now, mate?"

"Because I'm drunk!" he hiccupped. "And Sophie really wanted to keep it a secret until we hit the twelve week mark. Oh Merlin, you CANNOT tell her I told you!"

"Don't worry, your secret is safe with us," said Draco, making a zipping motion on his lips. "We need to celebrate this properly. Phil, pick a drink. Anyone you want, no matter the cost, and we're toasting with it."

"Oh no! This is your party. We're not making it about me."

"Well, since Hermione and I opted for no strippers -"

Goyle laughed. "Meaning she did -"

"- this is more like four men and two boys drinking together on a Saturday."

"I bet I can make a good guess at who the boys are," said Harry, rolling his eyes.

"And you'd probably be right, Potter."

"I am told that Muggles celebrate pregnancy with cigars. Maybe we should pick some up," said Seth.

"Aw, an excellent idea," said Draco, raising his hand for the waitress to come over. She smiled and motioned that she would be there in one minute.

"You're not making _her_ go out to get them for us, are you?" asked Ron, looking appalled.

"Of course I am. She is our server and we need to be served. I assure you, she will be happy to do it."

"Only cause she wants to jump your bones," laughed Phillip.

"While she might be disappointed by my complete apathy towards that idea, she will still be rewarded with an excellent tip at the end of the night … and that is in no way an innuendo."

"Is there something you needed?" the waitress asked, suddenly appearing at their table.

"Yes, I hate to be a burden, but would you mind terribly going out and picking us up some fine cigars?" asked Draco, handing her a small pouch of galleons. "We just found out my friend here's wife is expecting and we want to celebrate."

"Yes, of course!" she said, taking the pouch and putting it in her pocket. "I just have to tell my boss I'm stepping out. I won't be long. Congratulations!" she added, looking at Phillip.

She ran off towards the bar. As soon as she was gone Draco looked at Ron and smirked. "Don't be jealous, Weasel. You're famous enough that you can control women too."

"Is that what you do with Hermione? _Control _her?"

"Of course not! You know as well as I do that she is always the one in control. Well, except in the bedroom."

"La, la, la!" sang Harry, putting his fingers in his ears.

XXX

"I. Like. Blonde."

"Yes, blonde is very nice," said Luna to the same French wizard who had been bothering her earlier. As it turned out, he did know one sentence in English. "I like it as well. I also like brown hair and red hair. And black is nice, too. Oh, and I also enjoy it when people change their hair to really bright colors!"

Sophie started cursing at the wizard in French. He sneered at her before eventually walking off. "Luna, are you not dating zat Rolf boy?" she asked once he was gone.

Luna looked at her dazedly. "Oh, no. Rolf and I are just friends."

"Does _he_ know that?" laughed Ginny.

"Oh, yes. Of course. Why, I was telling him just the other day how much I really value his friendship. He is so kind to me."

All of the other witches groaned. "_Luna_," said Hermione, hitting her head. "That boy is crazy about you. Why'd you go and tell him something like that for?"

"What do you mean?" she asked, looking bewildered.

"Let me spell this out for you," said Ginny, leaning forward. "Rolf-likes-you."

"Oh, no. We're just friends," she repeated.

"Just because your friends doesn't mean he doesn't want more. Harry and I were friends first. So were Sophie and Phillip. Right?" Ginny asked, looking at the other witch for clarification.

Sophie nodded. "We were. Not 'Ermione and Draco, zough," she added, smiling at the other witch mischievously. "Zey went een straight for ze kill."

"_Technically_, we _were_ friends first," stated Hermione.

"Yeah, friends who shagged," laughed Caroline.

"We didn't shag right away!"

"You should 'ave. Zat leettle dance ze two of you were doing for zose first few weeks was annoying."

"Well, not everyone shags a guy only minutes after their first kiss!"

Sophie's jaw dropped. "'Ey! Phillipe and I snogged for an entire hour before ze clothes came off!"

"Really? What took so long?" laughed Caroline.

"'Ello, ma chérie."

They all looked over to see the bartender suddenly massaging Astoria's shoulders. She jumped before turning around and smacking who she was pretty sure was an attacker. He grabbed her wrist mid-swing and laughed.

"My friend ees covering for me. Let's dance."

Without waiting for her answer he lifted her out of her seat and carried her onto the dance floor. She looked back at all of them with wide eyes, clearly unsure of what she was supposed to do here.

Ginny stood up from her seat with a dangerous fire in her eyes. She made to dash after them but Hermione pulled her back. "Ginny, don't. Astoria can take care of herself."

"Like hell she can! If she's not going to hex that bastard then I am! How dare she dance with someone else when she's dating _my_ brother!"

"Ginny … Astoria is single."

Ginny whipped her head and glared down at her. "What do you mean?"

"I mean exactly what I said. She and Ron broke up."

"When?"

"Thursday."

"_Thursday_?" repeated Ginny. "As in D-Day?"

"Oh, Ginny! You used a Muggle term!" Ginny stared daggers at her. Hermione gulped. "Yes. D-Day."

Ginny sighed before looking back to the dance floor. The bartender had his hands on Astoria's hips and was holding them firmly against his own. She put her hands on his chest and tried to push away but he pulled her in closer and kissed her.

"Oh, _hell _no!" shouted Ginny, storming onto the dance floor. The others all stood up and ran after her.

When Ginny reached the dancing couple she pulled Astoria away from the man and used her wand to seal his lips shut.

"What the hell did you do that for?" shouted Astoria, pushing Ginny off of her.

"What do you mean? The bloody pig was all over you!"

"I can take care of myself!"

"Is that what you were doing then? Taking care of yourself? Because it looked to me like you enjoyed having his slimy tongue down your throat!"

"WILL YOU AND YOUR DAMN FAMILY STOP BLOODY JUDGING ME?" Astoria pivoted on her foot and ran out of there as fast as she could. Ginny followed after her.

Hermione rolled her eyes before unsealing the man's lips. He began cursing at them, but Sophie and Caroline had much sharper tongues than him and he eventually stormed off.

Once he was gone, Sophie looked at Hermione and said, "We weell take care of ze bill, 'Ermione. You go and check on zem. 'Opefully zey 'ave not killed each other yet."

Hermione nodded before heading for the door. On her way out a wizard grabbed her arm and tried to dance with her. She gave him a snake tongue - in Draco's honor, as promised - and carried on.

Outside Ginny and Astoria were in a very heated verbal match.

"How dare you! How dare you say that about my mum!"

"Oh, so she's allowed to call me a devious little twat and a scarlet woman, but I can't call her a nosy shrew? I have been perfectly nice up until this point, but no more! I will not let your damn family walk all over me!"

"She never called you a twat! My mum doesn't use language like that!" yelled Ginny. "She called you a tart!"

"Who cares? Both are rude and degrading and completely untrue! And I'm not devious! What is it exactly that they think I'm after? It's not like your family is rolling in the galleons!"

Ginny paused for a brief moment. "They think you're after status," she finally admitted. "Ron has been kind of famous since the war and you made a play for him pretty much the moment he was single."

Astoria's jaw dropped. "The timing was all just a coincidence! I was alone and he was alone and he just seemed so sad and sweet! I mean, my family was trying to marry me off to bloody _Blaise Zabini_! After seeing Draco so happy with Hermione I just … I just wanted to try something different for a while!" Tears were streaming down her face as she spoke. "I never thought I'd fall for him like I did! But it happened, and I'll be damned before I ever apologize to anyone for loving him!"

Astoria began to hiccup as the tears flowed more rapidly. Hermione sighed before leaving the sidelines to go over and hug her.

"I'm," _hiccup_, "sorry, Hermione. I'm," _sniffle_, "ruining your entire night."

"No, you're not. Come on, let's get you back to the house. Ginny, tell the others to meet us there," she said, turning to the redheaded witch.

Ginny nodded and Hermione apparated herself and Astoria back to the chateaux. When they got there they both changed into their pajamas while Hermione went to work on making some tea.

The others soon appeared and, noticing their change of clothes, went to do the same. Ginny was the first one back and she went to take a seat next to Astoria at the table while Hermione got out several mugs.

Without looking at the other witch, Ginny asked, "Why did you almost have a hatstall in your first year?"

Hermione looked at Ginny and narrowed her eyes. She could not _believe_ she was only asking that question now. Draco had told her to ask it five months ago.

Astoria chuckled before rubbing at her still wet cheeks. "Did Draco tell you about that? I mean, I'm sure he did, considering he's the only person I've ever told."

"He told me to ask, not what the answer is."

Astoria sighed. "The Sorting Hat wanted to put me into Gryffindor but I begged it not to. I didn't want to be disowned by my family. A lot of good that did in the end. If I had just let it do what it wanted I would've never been a Slytherin and maybe your family wouldn't hate me so much."

"They don't hate you."

"Then why do they always say such awful things about me?" Astoria asked, her eyes beginning to gloss over once again.

Ginny sighed. "I don't know. I guess … they're afraid."

"Of me?" She sniffled.

Ginny shook her head. "Of what you represent. We all knew there would be change after the war, but I don't think they were prepared for their son to fall for someone who was more or less on the other side."

"But I wasn't on either side! I was only fifteen at the time of the Battle of Hogwarts and my parents were never Death Eaters. We all stayed out of it."

"Either way, your family's biases are not exactly secret. Look, Astoria, my mum and dad realize that you are nothing like your parents, or the majority of other purebloods out there for that matter, but that doesn't mean things are going to be easy if you and Ron stay together. Because they're not. Just look at Hermione and Draco," she said, motioning to her friend in the kitchen. "People say mean and hurtful things to them every day, and they just have to grin and bear it. My parents don't want Ron to go through that same struggle."

"You think Ron and I haven't already heard our share of crap from people?" asked Astoria, crossing her arms. "None of you give him enough credit. He's stronger than you think."

"Well, I know he is," said Hermione, putting hot mugs of tea in front of each of them. "Ron and Astoria are just as strong as Draco and I are. They can handle the ridicule and scrutiny just fine."

"Thank you, Hermione," said Astoria before wiping her eyes again and taking a sip of her tea. "That tastes good," she said. Suddenly, her face scrunched up and she closed her eyes. "Oh, Merlin, can you believe I had that nasty man's tongue down my throat?"

Ginny and Hermione laughed. "I think Sophie knows a spell that will get rid of all foreign saliva."

"You bet I do!" said Sophie, walking into the room with several presents in her hands. Caroline walked in after her, also carrying presents, and Luna was riding the caboose of their train, carrying board games. Sophie plopped the presents in front of Hermione before zapping her wand at Astoria. "Better?" she asked before taking a seat.

"Much," said Astoria, rubbing at her lips.

Hermione picked up one of the presents that had been put in front of her. It was a phallic shaped box about ten inches long and three inches think. "I'm almost afraid to ask what sort of presents you give someone at their bachelorette party."

"Do you remember the presents I got at mine?" asked Ginny.

Hermione nodded.

Ginny smiled. "Yours are worse."

"Oh Merlin," she said, dropping the box.

"Do not be such a prude, 'Ermione," said Sophie, rolling her eyes. "Part of ze fun of marrying someone like Draco ees zat 'e ees down for whatever. Toys do not scare 'im like zey do Phillipe."

"_And_ Harry. One night I decided to bring out those fuzzy Muggle handcuffs Fleur gave me at _my_ bachelorette party, and he pretty much freaked," laughed Ginny. "Needless to say, they've been gathering dust ever since." She crossed her arms. "Now, go ahead and try and tell me Draco would have that same reaction."

"Well, I can tell you that he'd be against using the handcuffs because they're Muggle made. But …" She paused. The others waited on the edges of their seats … "I suppose we have used binding spells on each other once or twice … a month. Sometimes more."

The witches all squealed with delight.

"I knew it! I knew Draco liked to get freaky!" shouted Caroline, grabbing one of the presents and tossing it directly in front of Hermione. "Open that one first. Draco is _totally_ going to love it."

Hermione stared wide-eyed at the innocently wrapped gift.

"Come on guys, let's not scare her," laughed Ginny. She grabbed a present that looked like it could be clothes from the bottom of the pile and handed it to Hermione. "Open _this_ one first. It's for the wedding night."

Hermione did as she was instructed. She was relieved to find sexy white lingerie with green sequins inside the box.

"Well, I _know_ Draco will like this. The green is a nice touch," she laughed. "But he _does_ like other colors, you know?"

"It's to match your engagement ring, not _him_," laughed Ginny.

"I have an excellent idea!" Caroline suddenly exclaimed. "Since Hermione is clearly skeptical about opening her gifts, how about we play one of these games Luna brought?"

Luna looked delighted but Hermione cocked an eyebrow. She knew there had to be more. "What's the catch?" she asked.

Caroline smiled mischievously. "Every time you lose you have to open one of your gifts."

"Five against one?" said Hermione, looking from smiling face to smiling face. "Somehow I don't like those odds."

"You won't mind if I have something a little stronger than tea, do you?" Caroline got up and walked into the kitchen without waiting for an answer. She searched the cabinets until she found a bottle of tequila. "Who wants margaritas?" Everyone but Sophie and Hermione raised their hands. "You're getting one whether you like it or not, precious bride. Where'd your veil go, anyway?"

"I'll go find it!" said Astoria, standing up and running off towards Hermione's bedroom. She came back a minute later with the veil in hand, carefully placing it back on Hermione's head while she scowled at all of her so-called friends.

"I hate you all."

"You _love_ us!" laughed Sophie.

Unfortunately, she was right. Hermione loved each and every one of them. They played games well into the night, Hermione eventually opening every last present. Despite the rough start to their night, it ended up being absolutely perfect. There was something about hanging out with all of your closest friends in your pajamas while drinking margaritas and playing board games that just made for a great time. It was nice to know that there were so many people in the world she could count on, no matter what.

XXX

"DAMN IT! I just remembered another one!" shouted a very drunk Draco, writing another name on his parchment. He thought that was her name, anyway.

"What are you up to now?" asked Phillip, taking a puff of his cigar.

Draco plopped his head down on the table and, under his breath, he said, "One-hundred and seventy-two. And I haven't even hit last year yet!" His head popped back up. "This was a _horrible_ idea. Are any of you in the triple digits?" he asked, looking around the table desperately.

None of them were. Phillip was the only one even in the double digits and it was still just barely.

Draco groaned. "How did I ever let it get _this_ bad?"

"Loneliness and a lack of willingness to commit. A horrible combination," laughed Phillip.

"You know what? Screw this!" shouted Draco, scribbling forcibly all over the list. "As far as I'm concerned there is only one!" He lifted the parchment so they could all see the name 'Hermione' written in large, bold letters on top of all the others. "She's the only one that matters, anyway."

"It doesn't work like that, Malfoy," said Ron. "All of the other women you've been with don't just vanish because you say they do."

"Oh, piss off. Hermione's number is much worse than mine."

"Really?" said Ron, raising his eyebrows. "How do you figure?"

"Because she might be the only one of mine who's ever mattered, but Hermione's only shagged people she's loved," he said, scowling. "I _hate_ that you're the only other person she's ever been with."

"You'd rather it were more?"

"I'd rather it was just me!" spat Draco. "Before the whole love thing happened and we were just shagging, Hermione told me that it was better with you than it was with me because there were _genuine_ feelings there."

Ron smirked.

"Oh, wipe that smug look off your face. I'm sure I'm the better shag now."

"Okay, Draco, I think you've had enough," said Phillip, trying to take his drink out of his hands, but Draco just pulled it back and swatted at his hands. "Well, you should at least stop talking before you say something you'll regret."

"I regret nothing I've ever said to Weasel! We have a mutual dislike for each other and I'm _sick_ of trying to be civil all the time."

"Oh, is that what you've been doing?" snorted Ron. "Since you and Hermione got together I can't name one nice thing you've ever said to me."

"You're _here_, aren't you?"

"And I still have no idea why. You should have just let me leave."

"I already told you. If you left you would have undoubtedly done something to screw things up with Astoria even more than you already have."

"You don't know the first thing about our -"

"I know you take her for granted. Just like you did with Hermione. And if you're not careful you're going to lose her too."

"How dare you!" shouted Ron, rising to his feet and turning red in the face. "I _never_ took Hermione for granted! I loved her!"

"No. _I_ love her. I don't know what the blazes you felt, but someone who doesn't make a point to tell a girl like her she's beautiful every day sure as hell doesn't deserve her." Draco paused, the thoughts in his mind clearly winding. He looked back at Ron curiously. "And why is it that your relationship with Hermione is the one you're defending? It _should_ be Astoria. When's the last time you told _her_ she was beautiful, by the way?"

"I -"

"Let me guess. The Ministry Ball?"

Ron blushed.

Draco smiled smugly. "I thought so. Only on _special_ occasions. That's what Hermione said, anyway. So tell me, Weasel, do you even love Astoria?"

"O-of course I do!"

"Well, you certainly don't sound too sure of yourself. You might want to work on that before you try and win her back. But, if you don't love her, then I suggest you don't even bother. If she's going to give up her family for a guy it should be someone who is sure about her. None of this wishy-washy bullshit."

Ron's fists clenched against the edges of the table. Harry eyed them with a worried expression. "Uh, Ron, maybe you should sit down."

"I'm fine, Harry," he said through gritted teeth. "It's not that simple, Malfoy. Maybe I'm not as fine with getting disowned by my parents as you Slytherins are."

"My parents haven't disowned me!" defended Draco. "Quite the contrary. My father and Hermione have been having a weekly lunch for a couple of months now. Granted, I have absolutely no idea what the two of them could ever have to talk about, but both seem to enjoy it. I can't imagine your parents are any worse than mine. If you just stood up to them for once I'm sure they'd get over themselves. But, the truth is, you don't want to."

"How do you figure?"

"Because, Weasel. You. Don't. Want. To. Commit," said Draco, carefully pronouncing each word. "If you did then you wouldn't let _me_ hold you back. You'd already be on your way to France to apologize for being a git. I can give you the address if you want. Just say the word and it's yours. I won't stop you."

Ron's fists unclenched. His shoulders slumped over as he stared mindlessly down at the table. He knew right away that Draco was right. He wasn't going to France. "What do you want from me?" he asked pleadingly.

Draco narrowed his eyes. "I want you to admit you're not over Hermione. You keep saying you are but, if that were true, you'd be happy with Astoria, and, clearly, you're not. I'm no fool. I know what unhappiness looks like. I've been there."

Ron's eyes squinted shut as he took several deep breaths. "Fine! You win! I'm not over her!" They shot back open. "And it _kills_ me that she's marrying you! I hate you! I hate you for taking her! I hated you _before_ you took her! Maybe she deserves better than me, but she damn well deserves better than you too!"

Draco's jaw dropped. He didn't like this game anymore.

"You know how long I stared at that damn wedding invitation before I checked attending? I'm not even the one who bloody did it in the end! Astoria came in and checked it for me! She sent it off with Pig before I even had a chance to object! I have absolutely no interest in going to your damn wedding! In fact …" He paused and looked over at Harry. His best friend shook his head, but there was no changing his mind. He knew what he wanted … "I don't think I will."

"What?" said Draco, his eyes going wide. "But you _have_ to go."

"I don't _have_ to do anything."

"Yes. Yes you do," said Draco, stumbling to his feet. "Hermione cried when she found out your parents weren't going, and she loves you more than them. You can't do this to her!"

"Guess you should've thought of that before."

"No! No, you have to go! I take everything back! I'm sorry!"

"Too little, too late, Malfoy," said Ron, making a play for the door.

Draco jumped in front of him. "Please! I'll do anything you want! I'll be nice to you for the rest of my bloody life if I have to! Just come!"

"Just because I'm not over her doesn't mean I'm still in love with her, Malfoy!" said Ron, wanting to clarify. "But I can't watch her ruin her life by marrying you! You're going to get her killed!"

Draco's jaw dropped. He looked accusingly at Harry. "You _told_ him?"

"I … I had to," he defended. "The Minister wanted all the Aurors to know about the prophecy. So we're all prepared if something happens."

"_The bloody Minister knows_?"

"Of course he does! Were we not in the Ministry when you held that orb?"

Draco had never really thought about it before, but Harry was right. And if Ron knew there was no doubt in Draco's mind that the rest of the Weasley clan knew as well. And he had taken it upon himself to tell everyone at Thinx. And Goyle … well, his father-in-law was the one who spread word to the elite purebloods in the first place. He undoubtedly knew as well. Meaning one of the few people in the wizarding world who didn't know about the prophecy was Hermione, who was one of the subjects in question. When she found out she was definitely going to kill him.

"If Hermione dies because of you I won't hesitate to kill you myself," said Ron, his nostrils flaring as he gave Draco one of the coldest looks he had ever received.

"Hermione's not going to die, but if she does you'll have to beat me to it. I'd rather die than live without her."

"Tell her," demanded Ron, keeping his eyes fixed on Draco. "Before the wedding. So it's her choice whether or not she thinks you're worth the risk. Otherwise it will always be like you tricked her."

Draco sighed. "If I tell her, will you come?"

Ron's eyes dropped to the ground. "No. I can't support this."

"You can't support your best friend?"

"Not when I know she's making such a colossal mistake."

And on that unpleasant note, Ron left the pub. Draco stood there motionless, drunk and unsure of how it got to this point. Hermione was going to be so upset when she found out what he had done. He had never felt so ashamed in all his life.

"You all right, mate?" asked Phillip, who was suddenly standing beside him.

"Fine," said Draco, moving back to his seat.

No one said anything while Draco brooded silently over a bottle. Just before the pub was about to close the waitress came over to give them their bill. While the others took care of it she leaned in and whispered to Draco, "I get off in ten minutes if you want to meet me -"

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?" he screamed at the top of his lungs while whipping his head to face her. "I'm getting married in a bloody week! I'm not going to _shag_ you! Why does no one in this world believe that I love her?"

"I-I'm sorry," whimpered the waitress before running off.

"I believe you," said Seth in a pathetic attempt to lighten the mood.

"You-don't-count!" said Draco, clambering to his feet and heading towards a fireplace in the center of the room. He grabbed a handful of Floo powder, threw it in and said, "Labelle Chateaux."

"Oh crap," he heard Phillip say before he was sucked away from the pub, only to reappear moments later in a place very near and dear to him.

The house was completely dark, and Draco was still pretty drunk, so he used the wall to guide himself through. He eventually found his way to the only bedroom on the first floor, the same room he and Hermione had stayed in the first night they ever slept together. He knew this was where she would be now. Hopefully by herself.

Draco opened the door and was happy to find the silhouette of a lone figure in the bed. He stumbled over to it and practically fell on before scooting over and throwing his arm around her. Her body jerked.

"Draco?" she asked in a groggy voice.

"Yeah," he answered.

"What are you doing here?" She yawned. "Is everything all right?"

"No," he said, tears falling from his eyes and into her hair. "I've done something horrible."

Hermione turned so she was facing him. "What do you mean?" she asked, clearly thinking the worst.

Draco almost chuckled as he continued to cry. "Not _that_. I already told you. You … and everyone else."

"Then what did you do?"

Draco sighed. "I lied to you. And I can't let you marry me without you knowing the truth first. I don't want you forever believing that I tricked you, because that was never my intention."

"Draco, what is it?" she asked, her voice getting noticeably anxious. "You know you can tell me anything."

Draco nodded. And so he did. He told her _everything_. About the prophecy and how he found out about it at the Ministry Ball. How he convinced her best friend to keep this secret from her. How his mother and all of the other purebloods had found out. And, worst of all, how he looked her right in the eye and lied to her about it.

"I'm sorry, Hermione. I'm so sorry," he cried. "I just didn't want it to change anything. I love you more than anything and I didn't want to lose you."

Hermione sighed before reaching up and wiping his eyes. "Well, I'm extremely mad you lied to me. But this changes nothing."

"Really?" asked Draco with hope-filled eyes.

"Of course it doesn't! If it's a fight those damn chauvinists want then who better to give it to them? I always knew you and I would create something great together. Now is our chance to prove it with whatever this … 'new power' is."

Draco smiled. "I love you, Hermione."

"And I love you, liar!" she said, giving him a kiss. "Never again. You hear me?"

"Absolutely," he laughed. "Weasel's right. I don't deserve you."

"Damn right you don't - wait … Ron said that? When?"

"Tonight," said Draco, squeezing her closer. "That's the other bad thing I did." He looked into her beautiful eyes and sighed. "He's not coming to the wedding, Hermione. I was drunk and said some really stupid and hurtful things. I tried to take it back but it was too late. I'm sorry."

"I-it's okay," said Hermione unconvincingly. "Ron and I still have some unresolved issues. It's not your fault."

"But it is. He was coming until I provoked him."

Hermione was trying really hard not to cry. While no tears were falling, her eyes still became wet. Draco pressed his forehead against hers and put his thumb under her left eye to catch any mist before it dropped.

"I'm sorry. Please don't hate me."

"I … could never," was all she managed to choke out.

Hermione wrapped her arms around Draco and held him close. The two of them fell asleep in each other's arms, embracing the only comfort they had after what was undoubtedly the worst bachelor and bachelorette parties in recorded history.


	13. The Wedding

**A/N: Two quick notes for non-SOTD readers.**

**1. The nicknames Kingsley mentions were written in an article by Rita Skeeter last summer after Draco and Hermione convinced her to keep their names anonymous.**

**2. Ron officially found out about Draco and Hermione after reading the article mentioned above. Anonymity doesn't work very well when there's photos. ;-) He disappears for a while and eventually ends up in Romania to see Charlie, which coincidentally is where Draco and Hermione were at the time. He catches them snogging and then drama happened, blah, blah, blah…that's all :-)**

It was finally here. The day of Hermione and Draco's wedding. And Hermione could not have been more nervous. She had spent the previous night at Harry and Ginny's since the bride and groom were not supposed to see each other until she was walking down the aisle. Draco had been very unhappy about this Muggle custom, but she was already so on edge that he didn't fight her on it.

"Rise and shine, pretty, pretty bride," said Ginny, climbing onto the guestroom bed and lying down next to her. "Are you ready to become Mrs. Malfoy? Merlin, there's a sentence I never thought I'd be saying."

They both laughed.

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be."

"Sophie just called. She's on her way to pick up your parents now. They'll meet us at the venue in an hour," said Ginny, flipping the Muggle cell phone the Thinx employees had given her the day earlier. Everyone in the wedding party had one. Just in case.

"Oh Merlin, this is really happening," said Hermione, smiling widely. "I haven't been this nervous since I took my O.W.L.S. My stomach is literally in knots."

"Leave it to you to compare your wedding day to a bloody school exam," said Ginny, rolling her eyes.

Someone knocked on the door. They both looked up to see Harry standing in the entryway. "Kreacher just popped in and told me I have to go meet Malfoy and the other groomsmen now. So that means I won't see you again until -"

"Showtime!" finished Ginny, rubbing her hands together.

Harry smiled. "Right. Then. So I guess I'll be off." He winked before walking out of the room.

"Oh, shoot!" said Hermione, the moment he was gone. "Ginny, go grab him, will you? I just realized I should send him with my wedding gift for Draco."

"I'm on it!" she said, jumping out of the bed and hurdling down the hallway.

Hermione searched her suitcase until she found the carefully wrapped present and scrolled up note she had written to go with it. She walked out of the room to meet Harry and Ginny, but stopped when she heard them whispering.

"Have you been able to get a hold of Ron yet?" Ginny asked.

"No," Harry answered. "He's been completely unreachable all week. He's even been hiding from me at the Ministry, which is pretty damn difficult when you work in the same bloody office."

"I swear, if he misses today I will never forgive him. Draco may have been out of line at his bachelor party but that's no excuse!" she whispered sharply.

"You don't have to convince me, Ginny. I agree with you."

"And this whole thing with Astoria. She is head over heels in love with the git and he's going to completely screw it up because he can't get over the past. What a moron."

"Come on, Ginny. Give the guy a break. It's _Malfoy_. If when I proposed to you, you had asked for a break and then gone off and fallen in love with Malfoy I'd be pretty pissed too."

"_No excuse_," she repeated sternly.

Hermione took a deep breath and walked into the room with a fake smile on her face. "Thanks for waiting, Harry," she said, handing him the gift. "He told me I don't get my gift until after the wedding but he needs to open mine before."

"I'm on it," said Harry, holding it carefully. "Any specific time you want him to open it?"

"Right away would be ideal," she said, clearly not getting his jest about her need for control in every situation. "Note first!"

Harry laughed and said, "Yes'm," before heading to the fireplace and Flooing to Draco and Hermione's flat.

As soon as he was gone, Ginny danced over to Hermione and grabbed her hands. "Okay, bride, let's gather all your things and get you off to the library! Wow, I'm really saying a lot of sentences today I never thought would ever come out of my mouth."

Hermione laughed before walking arm-in-arm with her friend to the guest bedroom where all of her bridal gear was waiting.

XXX

Harry was the last of the groomsmen to arrive. Draco was laying spread eagle on the floor, looking a little on edge while Phillip, Seth, and Goyle were sharing a bottle of firewhiskey and sitting cross-legged beside him. The entire flat was devoid of anything but them … and the alcohol.

"Uh, Malfoy … have you been robbed?" asked Harry, looking around at the empty space.

"No. Wedding gift," he said. "You'll see."

"Speaking of wedding gifts."

Harry moved so he was standing over Draco and held out the present Hermione had given him. Draco sat up and took it from him. "Does she have a scheduled time for me to open it?" he joked.

"She said right away would be ideal." He smirked. "Note first!"

"A direct quote, I'm sure," laughed Draco as he unrolled the note.

_Dearest Draco,_

_ Can you believe the day is finally here? If someone had told me a year ago that you and I would be getting married I'm pretty sure I would have suggested they check themselves into the Janus Thickey Ward at St. Mungo's. Yet, somehow, here we are, and I could not be more excited to become Mrs. Draco Malfoy._

_ In one short year we have been through so much together. I know I can always count on you, no matter what challenging task life throws at us, whether it be capturing the heartstring of a dragon or becoming husband and wife. You have more than proven yourself to me and I will be honored when this day is over and I will get the luxury of calling you my husband. I love you more than words can describe and I can't wait to take this next step with you._

_ I hope you like your gift. You have always been so proud of the Malfoy name, but I was hoping today you would carry a little piece of the Granger name with you as well. My dad dug these out of the attic. They belonged to my grandfather, who I am positive would have loved you. Trust me when I say he was nowhere near as mental as my grandmother._

_ Anyways, I love you and I can't wait to see you in a few short hours! I'll be the girl trying not to trip down the aisle in the long, white dress._

_Love always and forever,_

_Hermione xoxo_

Draco laughed to himself as he read and reread his note. When he looked up all of his groomsmen were watching him and smiling. "What the bloody hell are you looking at?"

"A man in _love_," sang Seth.

Draco rolled his eyes before carefully folding the note and putting it in his pocket. He picked up the present, which he had placed on his lap, and unwrapped it slowly, eventually coming face-to-face with a small jewelry box. When he opened it he stared inside curiously.

"What is it?" asked Phillip, leaning forward and trying to catch a glimpse. The others followed suit.

"A little piece of the Grangers," he answered. "Potter, you were raised by Muggles. What are they?" he asked, holding out the box.

Harry smiled when he saw two gold nubs with the letter 'G' inscribed on them. "Cuff links. Muggle men wear them on the cuffs of their sleeves."

"Oh," said Draco, smiling as he took one out of the box and inspected it thoroughly. "Well, it's a good thing we're wearing Muggle suits then. Somehow I don't think they would quite work on my dress robes."

_Pop!_

They all looked over to see Kreacher standing by the door. "The pigeons are in the nest."

Draco cocked his head and stared at the house-elf curiously. "Huh?"

"I think he's saying, the women are in their dressing room at the library," said Phillip. "Meaning we can go over now without having to worry about you running into Hermione."

"She's the superstitious one. Not me."

"Be that as it may, you know very well she would not hesitate to kill you if you see her before it's time."

Draco frowned. "But I wanna shag her _now_," he whined.

"Well, that's too bloody bad," laughed Phillip. "One of the first rules of marriage you are going to need to remember is whatever she wants, she gets. This is her day."

"I'm sorry. I thought this was _our_ day."

"A common misconception." Phillip grinned. "All you have to do is show up."

The wizards all stood up and headed for the fireplace. They had setup several charms around the Quartz Library so only wizards and witches whose names were on a special list could get through. According to Kreacher, several reporters had already tried and would be floating in a sort of limbo area until the wedding and reception were over.

They had given permission for one reporter to cover articles for both _The_ _Daily Prophet_ and _Witch Weekly_ per the request of Kingsley. He thought it would be good for the wizarding world to read about the joining of the Pureblood Prince and the Muggle-born Minx. Hermione had almost hexed him when he used that name on her, even though he was obviously joking. He was lucky she remembered he was an authority figure before her wand came out. After that Kingsley had agreed to have them change her name to Muggle-born Maiden. She hated that too, since she was in no way a maiden, but it was better than minx.

Kreacher led them through the library where tons of wizards and witches were already setting up for the festivities. They were guided to the back where several of the private study's had been turned into dressing rooms for the wedding party, the men in the east wing, and the women in the west.

Draco stopped and stared longingly down the hall where he knew Hermione was. A door at the end of it was slightly cracked. He smiled and shouted, "I love you, Hermione Granger!" making all of his groomsmen giggle like schoolgirls.

"Come on, Casanova," said Phillip putting a hand on Draco's shoulder and guiding him to the east. "You'll see her soon enough. And then you can call her Hermione _Malfoy_."

"That will be delightful," said Draco, letting his large friend lead him in the opposite direction of the girl he loved. If only 'soon enough' could get here a hell of a lot faster.

XXX

Hermione blushed while all of her bridesmaids stood there grinning at her.

"I zink Draco 'as arrived," laughed Sophie as she played with the bride's hair, trying to get it in the perfect style.

"Well, he certainly knows how to make an entrance," said Ginny, peeking out the door and gazing down the hallway. "And they're off." She lingered there a little bit longer. "You know, maybe I'm just saying this because I'm biased, but those are some damn fine behinds. Sexiest. Wedding party. Ever."

Astoria got up from where she was sitting on the floor by Hermione's feet and joined Ginny. "Oh, yeah. Draco's ass is looking pretty good, Hermione. Make sure to give it a bite for us tonight."

"Guys!" shouted Hermione, taking off her shoe and hurling it at them. They laughed before coming back into the room and shutting the door.

Ginny and Astoria had been spending a lot of time together in the past week and had become quite close, mainly because Astoria was staying with Caroline and was constantly looking for an escape from the never-ending battle between her and her on-again, off-again boyfriend. At the current moment they were off, which was why Astoria was allowed to stay there in the first place. But that didn't stop him from coming over every night and picking a fight about one thing or another, normally something insignificant and juvenile.

The door opened again and Hermione's mom poked her head in. "Everyone decent?" she asked. They all nodded. She opened the door wider and stepped inside with her husband and Atticus Quartz behind her. "Mr. Quartz has just given us an exquisite tour of the library."

"Yes, I must hand it to Draco for finding the most perfect place for our little Her-my-my to get married in," smiled Wesley.

Hermione groaned. "Dad, please don't call me that. I'm not a little girl anymore."

"You're still _my_ little girl," he said, bursting into tears.

"Sorry, dear," Emily said to her daughter while going over to comfort her husband. "He's been like this all week."

"I'm sorry," he sniffled. "I just can't believe my baby is getting married!"

"Look who I found!"

They all looked over to see Regina walk into the room, dragging Narcissa by the arm.

"Granny Granger, I didn't know you would be here?" said Ginny with a huge smile on her face.

Regina dropped Narcissa and ran over to hug the redhead. "Oh, it's my favorite clown! How are you Gwenny?"

"Ginny."

"Oh, whatever. My granddaughter didn't want me to come, even _lying_ about getting hitched, but the albino hippie got me in."

"Albino hippie?" asked Ginny.

"That would be my husband," said Narcissa, straightening out her dress.

It was true. Lucius had gone to Kingsley shortly after meeting the Grangers and explained the situation. Hermione only had a small amount of family and it would be a shame if all of them were not there. Since Regina was already a little loopy and a known teller of fabricated stories, the Minister had agreed. Of course, if she, for some reason, decided to be more lucid that day and realized what it was she was witnessing they would have to use a memory erasing charm on her. Hermione still wasn't sure if her grandmother's presence was a blessing or a curse.

Narcissa looked up from her dress and locked eyes with Atticus Quartz. Both of them turned white. "Hello, Atticus. I wasn't aware you would be around."

"It _is_ my library. I thought it only appropriate that I be here to make sure everything runs smoothly."

"Oh, you two know each other?" said Emily, clearly not sensing the animosity.

"Yes, we were in the same year in school," said Narcissa indifferently.

"And in the Herbology club together," added Atticus.

Shortly after Lucius had attacked her last summer, Hermione overheard Narcissa telling Draco a story to try and convince him to leave her. It was about her first boyfriend, a Muggle-born named Ethan who started a Herbology club. She had joined to become close to him. As soon as her father caught wind of their relationship Ethan disappeared. Judging by the looks on their faces now, Hermione would bet good money that Atticus was a friend of Ethan's.

"Well, I suppose I should stop invading girls - I mean _women_ time and leave you all to it," said Wesley with a wink. "Lucius is going to show me a balcony where we can see the crowd outside but they can't see us. Who knew my daughter was such a celebrity?"

Hermione bit her tongue and smiled. She just hoped the crowd outside had more supporters than protestors.

Wesley left the room and Atticus soon followed, saying he wanted to check on the progress of the hall. Narcissa tried to leave too but Regina latched back onto her. "Where the hell are all the booze?" the old woman asked.

"Right here!" said Caroline, running into the room and waving a bottle, clearly already a little drunk.

Hermione fidgeted nervously. Sophie - who was still doing her hair - put a comforting hand on her shoulder, leaned down and whispered, "Relax, 'Ermione. Everyzing ees going to be perfect."

Hermione let out a deep breath and nodded. She sure hoped she was right.

XXX

Draco looked in a mirror and made sure every last hair was perfectly slicked into place while his groomsmen all watched. "I've never seen you look so nervous before, mate," said Phillip with a wide smile on his face.

"Yeah, well, as I recall you were a wreck before your wedding as well."

"Damn straight I was! I was marrying the most beautiful woman in the world. I'm still waiting for the day when Sophie realizes she's too good for me."

"Never gonna happen," said Seth, taking a sip of the firewhiskey he was holding. "She's all about _Phillipe_," he mocked. "You got damn lucky with that one." All of a sudden, Seth stopped mid-sip and looked around the room. "Merlin dammit! I just realized I'm the only single man in this bloody room! When'd the whole world start pairing off?"

"About ten years ago," said Draco.

A knock came at the door. Harry stood up from the armchair he was sitting in and went to answer it. "Oh, hi!" he said brightly before going into the hallway and shutting the door behind him. He came back a minute later and walked up to Draco. "I have a bit of a favor to ask."

"Go on, Potter," Draco said apathetically.

"Your Aunt Andromeda is outside with her grandson, Teddy." Draco stopped messing with his hair and froze. "Victoire just went over with her mother to get ready with the girls and he wants to hang with the boys. You know, being the ring bearer and all."

Draco blinked. "I've never met my aunt before," he said, looking nervously at the door.

"I know. But you knew she was coming. There's no time like the present."

"I suppose you're right." Draco could not take his eyes off of that damn door. "Go ahead and let them in. Teddy can hang out with the boys - I mean men." The others all cheers'ed to that.

Harry smiled. "Thanks, Malfoy." He went back over to the door and opened it. "Come on in."

A small boy with brown hair walked into the room first, followed by an older woman who looked remarkably like Draco's Aunt Bellatrix. She was carrying a small suit bag. "Thank you so much for doing this, Harry. Teddy was very upset when we told him he was getting ready with the girls."

The little boy looked up at Draco, who tried to smile at him. His hair immediately changed to a platinum blonde.

"Well, would you look at that," said Andromeda, rubbing Teddy's head affectionately while eyeing Draco. "That is the utmost form of flattery. He must like you."

Draco gaped at her for a moment before eventually finding the courage to smile. "Well, I'm honored." He walked over to Teddy, took a knee and held out his hand to the small child. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Teddy. Thank you so much for agreeing to be our ring bearer today. It's a tough job. Are you sure you're up for the task?"

"Yes! My gwama just took me and Vicky to pwactice," he said, shaking Draco's hand very enthusiastically.

"You know, Vicky is very young. I expect you to help her out today in any way you can. Can you do that for me?"

"Of couwse!"

"So did your grandma tell you that you and I are cousins?"

"Uhuh!" he said, smiling. "Fiwst cousins once wemoved!"

"That's very complex for a four-year-old," laughed Draco. He looked up to see his aunt smiling at him.

"Yes, Teddy is very advanced for his age. I can see he is in safe hands," said Andromeda, handing the suit bag to Harry. "I'll see you all later."

She left the room. Draco stood up and followed her out. "Wait," he called as she bustled down the hallway. She turned around and looked surprised to see him there. "I feel like we should properly introduce ourselves," he said when he reached her, holding out his hand. "Draco Malfoy."

She took it and smiled. "Obviously, I know that. Andromeda Tonks. Formerly Black."

Draco smiled back. "And, obviously, I know that. Thank you so much for coming today. It really means a great deal to Hermione."

"She's a sweet girl. I'm not going to punish her for willingly choosing my sister as her mother-in-law. Definitely wouldn't be my choice." She smirked. "She must _really_ love you."

"I like to think so," he said. "I'm sorry we haven't gotten the chance to meet until now."

"It's all right. I understand the world is still easing into its changes. You and Hermione are, of course, invited over whenever you like. Maybe one day your mother will even join you."

"Yeah … maybe," said Draco unconvincingly. "Well, I suppose I should get back."

"Yes, you should. Only another hour before the show starts."

Draco nodded nervously at her before pivoting around and heading back to his dressing room. When he got there Harry was waiting by the door for him. "How'd it go?" he asked.

"Not horribly," said Draco, heading over to the alcohol.

Teddy watched him closely as he poured his drink. "Can I have some?" the little boy asked.

Draco waved his wand over the drink and transfigured it into pumpkin juice before handing it to Teddy. Then he poured himself the real stuff. "Cheers, mate," he said, clanking glasses with the kid.

"Cheews!" Teddy giggled and watched closely as Draco took a sip of his drink, making sure to mimic his every move.

XXX

Draco, his groomsmen, and the ring bearer were ready long before they had to be. They all sat around the room, talking about nothing of particular importance, since the conversation now had to remain kid friendly. Teddy had made himself comfortable on Draco's knee. He was clearly an instant fan of the wizard and asked to have his hair slicked back in the exact same style.

At one point Teddy decided that Draco needed to smile more so he started tickling him. Draco tickled the kid right back and eventually stood up and started swinging him around until he was squealing with glee.

A knock came at the door and the others, too enthralled with the sight of Draco Malfoy having fun with a child, called for whoever it was to come in rather than get up and let them in themselves. The door opened and all turned to see Ron enter the room.

"Holy fuck," said Draco, stopping mid-swing.

"Language!" shouted Teddy, wagging his finger at him.

"Sorry," he said, putting the kid down on the couch. "What are you doing here, Weasel?"

Ron remained silent as he looked around at all of the angry faces. Even Harry looked upset with him. "It seems no one ever took my name off the list," he finally said after a moment. "Could I talk to you?" He was staring at Draco. "Alone."

The others all looked to Draco, who nodded and motioned for them to leave. They all got up and walked out of the room, all but Harry scowling at Ron as they passed him. None more so than Teddy, who had clearly caught on to the current vibe.

Once they were gone Draco continued to stare at Ron, who was now making a point not to stare back. "Well, are you going to talk?" he asked after a long moment of silence.

"I know my timing's horrible but I just … need you to understand something." He sighed. "Hermione and I … we were friends for a long time before anything ever happened between us. It was a bit of a slow burn, but once we got together I was pretty sure it was going to be forever. I never even started thinking otherwise until she asked for that damn break." He paused to take a deep breath. "And then she kept trying to convince me that that was all it was. A break. And I believed her. Then those articles by that damn Rita Skeeter started showing up and I didn't know what to think. But it wasn't until I saw the two of you in Romania that I finally realized the truth."

Draco crossed his arms and waited for him to go on. He was surprised to discover that he was actually really curious about what had been going on in Ron's mind.

"Until that day I always just figured that if the rumors were true and you really were with her it was just to get to me, but when I caught the two of you together you didn't give me that spiteful look I was expecting. I could tell you were actually …" Ron gulped … "concerned. Because of her. Because of how she would feel."

"And then you made me vomit slugs. Yes, I recall."

"It was childish. I admit it. But you don't know how it felt, seeing the girl I thought I was going to marry snogging the git I always hated. And then to find out it was something real. That's what really hurt."

"Yeah, I get that," said Draco, trying to sound confident even though he definitely wasn't feeling it, "but I thought you said the two of you breaking up was right in the end. If that's true then why haven't you let it go?"

"It's not that simple," said Ron, finally looking up and meeting Draco's gray eyes. "It's just that … you and Hermione … you're just so … _disgustingly _in love."

Draco smirked.

"It's like she and I never even mattered. I admit, I made mistakes, but was I really such a horrible boyfriend?"

"How the bloody hell should I know?"

"Well, you must know something. You're the one who said I took her for granted."

Draco chuckled. For some reason he found great joy in knowing he got so deeply under Ron's skin. "I probably played that out to be bigger than it actually was. She mentioned something to me _once_ about you never telling her she was beautiful just because, and it only even came up after I asked."

"Oh," said Ron, glancing down while looking visibly disappointed.

Draco eyed the pathetic sight and sighed. He really hated being the good guy, but he knew he had to. For Hermione. "For the record, you _did_ matter."

"I did?" asked Ron, looking up hopefully.

"Of course you did. Why the hell else do you think I hate you so much?"

"Well, I don't really ever recall a time where you actually liked me, so I guess it's hard to compare."

"Be that as it may, if you haven't noticed I've been spending a considerable amount of time with Potter lately. I've accepted that I'm probably going to have to do this for the rest of my life, but I sure as hell don't plan on ever playing chummy with you."

Ron gave him a half-smile. "So I guess that means your promise to be nice to me for the 'rest of your bloody life' if I came today isn't sticking?"

"Yeah, I was pretty drunk when I said that, so you'll have to forgive me for making a bit of an empty promise." Draco winked.

Ron's half-smile grew slightly. "Would you mind if I went and talked to her? I just need to get a few things straightened out. Before I can … you know … move on."

Draco thought about this. He knew sending the girl he was supposed to marry's ex-boyfriend in to see her was a cause for disaster, but, for some reason, he just didn't see Ron as any sort of threat. Plus, it would make her happy to have everything straightened out with him. And, like Phillip said, this was _her_ day.

"Yes, yes, that would be fine," Draco finally said while moving towards the door. "The sooner you get this all 'straightened out', the sooner we can all move on." He put his hand on the doorknob, but stopped before turning it. Looking back at Ron, he added, "I'm not letting you get back with Astoria until you're absolutely sure she's -"

"I'm sure!" Ron said quickly. "I finally told my parents off last night … for how they've been treating her. I love her," he said, looking Draco square in the eye.

Draco stood there motionless.

Ron smirked. "Confident enough for you?"

"I suppose it will do," he answered. "Hermione first. Astoria later. We don't have time for you to patch all your crap up before the wedding starts." Draco finally opened the door and peeked into the hallway. He saw his groomsmen and Teddy standing near the end of it. "Potter!" he called. Harry turned and walked over. "Take Weasel here to see Hermione, will you? And make it snappy."

"You're the boss," said Harry.

"I'm glad to see you're finally getting it," he said, smirking.

Harry rolled his eyes. They had only taken a few steps before Draco called, "Oh, Weasel!" Ron turned to see Draco's smile quickly transform into a fierce scowl. "If you try anything in there, and I mean _anything_, I will not hesitate to kill you."

"Noted," said Ron before turning back to Harry and letting him lead them down their current hallway and into the one where the girls were getting ready. Giggles could be heard on the other side of the door. He knocked. A second later Ginny answered. She smiled until she saw who was standing behind him. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"That seems to be the common reaction," said Ron. Ginny did no look amused. Ron gulped. "Malfoy … uhh, Draco said I can talk to Hermione."

"I can't believe it. Not even married yet and he's _already_ dictating who I can talk to," they heard Hermione mutter from the other side. "Let him in, Ginny."

Ginny glowered at her brother before opening the door wider. Ron and Harry were met with a room full of women. Hermione's mother was sitting on a sofa, with Narcissa scooted uncomfortably close to her in an attempt to avoid Hermione's grandmother. Fleur was in an armchair and fiddling with Victoire's hair while the small girl sat on her lap, glancing up briefly to stare coldly at her brother-in-law. The girl, Caroline, was sitting on the floor and clearly already drunk while chugging from a bottle of champagne. The bridesmaids were scattered throughout, each of them in slightly different rustic gold dresses with antique green ribbon tied around their waists. Luna was the only one who looked happy to see him. Astoria looked especially mortified. And then, in the dead center of the room was Hermione, already wearing her wedding gown. Her veil was not on yet but Sophie was standing close by with it in her hands. It was obviously their next task.

Hermione tried to smile when she saw him but only ended up sighing. "Could you give us a minute, please?" she asked the room.

Everyone nodded and started heading for the exit. Ginny, Sophie, and Caroline all made a point to knock into him as they walked out while Astoria made a point not to touch him at all. Emily was the only one who smiled and said, "Good to see you, Ronald."

Once they were gone, Harry shut the door, leaving Ron and Hermione alone in the room. They stared at each other uncomfortably for a moment before Hermione finally gave in and threw her arms around his neck. "I'm so happy you're here," she said, trying really hard not to cry so as not to ruin her makeup.

"Yeah, well, I knew I could never forgive myself for not being here for you," he said, hugging her back. "Or, worse, you would never forgive me." They remained in each other's arms for a moment, breathing in the familiar scent of someone very dear. "Hermione, we need to fix this."

"I know," she said into his shoulder. "Tell me what I need to do and I'll do it."

"Not marry Malfoy."

"Merlin, I hope you're joking," she said awkwardly.

Ron pulled away and made the 'sort of' gesture with his hand. "If you wanted to run out of here I wouldn't stop you."

"Well, I don't plan on it, but it's good to know I'd have your support."

They laughed half-heartedly together, which was more than they had done in a long time. "There's nothing you need to do, Hermione. I just … need to know what I did wrong. So I don't keep repeating these same mistakes."

Hermione sighed. "You didn't do anything wrong, Ron. Sometimes people just … aren't meant to be. I had a crush on you for so many years and I just kept trying to hold onto that, even when it became evident that we just weren't compatible. I mean, even after we got together we argued _all_ the time."

"But don't you and Malfoy argue all the time?"

Hermione thought about this. "Well, yes, we do, but it's different. When he and I argue we challenge each other, while you and just sort of had a mutual annoyance. I mean, he annoys me too, but it's not in the same way you annoy me." Hermione stopped and scratched her head. "This really isn't coming out right. Let me try again. When you and I argue we push away from each other, but when he and I argue we pull towards -"

Ron chuckled and put up a hand to stop her. "It's fine. I get it. You argue _differently_."

"Right," said Hermione. She looked at him and frowned. "I'm sorry I hurt you. That was never my intention. You're one of my three favorite people in the world."

"Still?" he laughed.

Hermione smiled and playfully smacked his arm. "Yes, _still_. I admit, you're not in the number one slot anymore, but my relationship with Draco will never take away from what we had. We've been through so much together. You and Harry … you're my rocks. I'd be completely lost without you. That's why," _hiccup_, "it just means so much to me that you're here."

"Don't cry, Hermione. You have to save that for later," he said, putting his fingers under her eyes to keep any tears from falling and smearing her makeup. He took this moment to stare deeply into them. "Did I … take you for granted?" he asked.

"No more than I took you," she answered. A pause. "Astoria really is perfect for you, Ron. Much more than I ever was. And she loves you … more than anything."

"Yeah, I know," said Ron. "And, of course, I managed to screw it up."

"The day's not over yet." She smiled. Another pause. "I feel like you should know that Draco told me about the prophecy."

Ron stared at her wide-eyed. "And were you angry?"

"Damn straight I was!" she said. "But it was really hard to stay that way when he was drunk and crying and _so_ apologetic."

"And … you're still marrying him." It was not a question.

Hermione nodded anyway. "I am. I love him. And if our marriage is really all it takes to ignite a war then so be it. At least we can help make sure the world changes for the better."

"That's the Hermione Granger I know. Always looking for a fight," he laughed, with her joining in. When it stopped he looked at her curiously. "Did he … tell you about the list too?" Leave it to Ron to be the master of inappropriate timing.

Hermione's face became very stiff. She had actually found this so called 'list' in Draco's robes the day after his bachelor party. After much questioning he finally admitted what it was. An incomplete directory of all of his sexual conquests. She burned it before she could get a real good look at it. The only solace she found was that her name had been written across the others in big, bold letters.

"_Don't_ tell me the number," she said sternly. "This is one instance where I would much rather be kept in the dark."

Ron guffawed.

_Pop!_

They both looked over to see Kreacher appear in the middle of the room. "You're not ready?" he said with big, wide eyes. "Where are the bridesmaids? This wedding starts in _ten_ minutes! I _need_ bridesmaids!"

"Guess that's my cue," said Ron, heading for the door. Before he reached it, he turned around and took a good look at her. "By the way, Hermione, you look beautiful. And I'm not just saying that because this is a _special_ occasion. You always look beautiful."

Ron gave her one last genuine smile before leaving the room. On his way out he passed the bridesmaids, who all began to move back towards the dressing room once they saw him. Before Astoria could disappear with them he pulled her back and whispered, "Could we talk later?"

She avoided looking at him.

"Please?"

Astoria sighed. She glanced sideways at him and nodded before following the others.

Draco was standing with his groomsmen at the entrance to the east wing. He nodded curtly at Ron as walked into the main room. Teddy was on his back and giggling merrily as he swung him around. Narcissa had made her way to this side of the library and was watching the exchange curiously. Emily was standing just beside her and snapping photos of the adorable sight.

"You certainly are good with children, Draco. I'm glad to know any grandchildren of mine will be in good hands."

"And I'm glad to know Sophie and I have a great potential babysitter," laughed Phillip.

Lucius and Wesley suddenly appeared from Merlin knows where, and seemed a little drunk. Both were laughing. "Draco, I never knew you and my daughter were so famous in this 'wizarding world'," said Wesley. "There are _thousands_ of people outside chanting, '_Dramione, Dramione_'! Neither of us could figure out what the hell a '_Dramione_' is!"

"It's a portmanteau of their names," said Narcissa, inspecting her nails. "They've been using it in the _Prophet_ a lot lately during the countdown to their wedding. Personally, I think it's hideous."

"There was a countdown to our wedding?" Draco asked obliviously.

Narcissa rolled her eyes. "_Of course_ there was a countdown, Draco. Honestly, you and your little bride haven't the faintest clue how much your actions are affecting the world."

"And why is that?" asked Emily, putting down her camera for a moment to look at Draco. "Because Hermione wasn't born from a wizard family like you were?"

"Something like that," Draco said vaguely, hoping to get off the subject.

Teddy was still on his back and had his eyes on Lucius. His hair grew long for a moment but when he looked back at Draco it returned to its shorter, slicked style.

Lucius cocked an eyebrow. "Who's the kid?"

"This is Teddy," said Draco. "He's -"

"Andromeda's grandson," finished Narcissa.

"And a Metamorphmagus," smiled Lucius. "Very impressive."

"Is that what that hair changey thing was?" asked Wesley.

"IT'S STARTING! IT'S STARTING! PLACES EVERYONE!" shouted Kreacher, running through the hallways.

Draco had barely put Teddy down when the house-elf grabbed his arm and dragged him towards the hallway they would be walking down. Soft music started to play as he was tossed onto a golden carpet adorned with rose petals. Everyone turned and looked at him. He smiled nervously before walking down the aisle without making eye contact with anyone.

Kingsley was waiting at the altar when he arrived. As the Minister of Magic he was allowed to perform wedding ceremonies and had agreed to do theirs. Draco knew it was mainly for publicity, but there was still something exciting about saying you were married by such a prominent authority figure.

As his parents walked down the aisle after him, Draco finally took this time to look around. Even though it was a fairly small wedding the room still seemed to be full of people, probably because Grawp was taking up a large amount of space in the back with Hagrid. He smiled brightly and said, "Hi Draky!" rather loudly.

Draco smiled and waved. His mother glanced back at the giant, looking absolutely appalled. That just made this all the more fun.

It was then that Draco's eyes drew to the two people sitting just one row in front of the giant. It was an older couple with bright red hair, unimpressive robes, and unsure expressions on their faces. Arthur and Molly Weasley.

Draco let out a breath of relief when he saw them. He wondered what had made them change their minds; then he remembered Ron had said he talked to them about Astoria. Whatever he told them must have really sunk in. Even if they didn't look especially happy, at least they were here.

His parents were followed shortly by Emily. Once she was in her seat Teddy came down the aisle with a small pillow in one hand and a little girl's hand in the other. She had a basket of flower petals on her arm but wasn't throwing any. Teddy whispered a few encouraging words to her and she stopped, took out a handful and tossed it in front of her. The smile on her face let everyone know that she found this delightful. She was only about halfway down the aisle before the basket was completely empty. Caroline locked eyes with Draco and gave him an 'I told you so' look. He chuckled.

When the kids got down the aisle Victoire went and sat on her mother's lap, but Teddy wanted to stand up front with Draco, who eventually had to physically hand him over to his grandmother, much to the child's disappointment.

Goyle and Astoria were the first couple to walk down the aisle. She kept glancing over at Ron, who was, for some reason, sitting next to Daphne. After them came Seth and Luna, followed by Phillip and Sophie, and finally Harry and Ginny.

Draco's palms began to sweat as the two of them moved closer and closer to him, knowing very well who was coming next.

Once the last bridesmaid and groomsman were in place, the music changed and everyone was asked to rise from their seats. Draco watched nervously as Hermione appeared on the other end of the aisle on her father's arm. His heart skipped a beat.

She was a vision, wearing a long, white dress with lacy sleeves that fell off the shoulders. At first she appeared to be concentrating on her steps, but then she caught sight of him and her feet began to glide effortlessly across the floor. Her hair was parted to the side and slicked back into a low bun, a long veil was pinned to it and flowing along behind her. Her lips were ruby red and her eyes were barely touched. They stared into his intensely as a smile crept onto her face. She could tell by the dopey look he was giving her that she had done well.

The closer she got the harder it became for Draco to control himself. He had never felt so overwhelmed with emotions before. Nervous, excited, terrified, overjoyed. It was all too much and he ended up doing something no one expected. He cried. The moment Hermione saw his tears she did the same, both of them smiling through it until she finally reached the end of the aisle, her father giving her a kiss on the cheek before guiding her hand into Draco's.

"You're beautiful, love," he whispered into her ear as they approached the altar.

"So are you," she whispered back.

As they ceremony began Draco and Hermione could not take their eyes off of each other. They heard nothing but Kingsley as he recited their vows, not even noticing when every single bridesmaid began to whimper. Even the groomsmen could not contain their emotions, though all tried to be manly about it. Grawp blew his nose loudly in the background while even Mrs. Weasley had to take out her handkerchief and wipe a tear.

"I, Hermione Jean Granger, take you, Draco Lucius Malfoy, to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer …" Draco snickered. She rolled her eyes … "in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part."

Draco squeezed her hands and could not stop smiling as he recited his own vows. They were each handed their rings, from who they did not know, and slipped them onto each other's fingers.

Her amber eyes remained locked on his silver ones as Kingsley continued to speak, neither registering what he was saying until they heard, "… then I declare you bonded for life."

Draco put his hand behind Hermione's head and pulled her in for their first kiss as husband and wife. He dipped her low over his knee while everyone applauded, a shower of rose petals raining down on them.

Draco lifted her back up and they continued to kiss each other chastely while grinning from ear-to-ear. When they finally turned to face the crowd, Kingsley took this moment to announce, "Ladies and gentleman, it is my privilege to introduce you to for the very first time, _Mr._ and _Mrs._ Draco Malfoy!"

**A/N: Just a reminder, I'm going on vacation so it'll be a minute before I update again, but I couldn't have picked a better place to leave it at even if it was intentional ;-)**


	14. True Love Enters The Dreams In Your Head

**A/N: Sorry for the delay. Had a serious case of writer's block after my vacation, which was awesome, by the way! :-)**

**I hope it was worth the wait!**

**Also, I am going to dedicate this chapter to Superscar, who is _finally_ making progress on the last chapter of her story '_Hermione Malfoy_'. If you know what I'm talking about, feel free to go and bug her about it, because I do every day ;-)**

**Love you! Haha!**

**Also, non-SOTD readers: Draco was reintroduced to Buckbeak and made amends. He even got to ride him with Hermione, which was something she absolutely hated. Of course :-)**

**And onward …**

After the ceremony Draco, Hermione and their wedding party were dragged away to take an enormous amount of photos. Only the first few were for them. The rest were taken by the photographer representing both the _Daily Prophet_ and _Witch Weekly_. Apparently, the candid shots he got during the wedding were not what the public wanted.

The 'photo shoot' with him was definitely not what Draco and Hermione had expected, or wanted. The poses he kept putting them in were ridiculous, to say the least.

"Why am I reading a book on my wedding day exactly?" asked Hermione as he positioned her in an armchair with a book called _The Benefits of Marrying a Pureblood_. She glanced at the title and grimaced before handing the book back to him. "There is no way I am going to be seen reading that."

When the photographer didn't move Draco took the book from her and started flipping through its pages.

"Well, I need to have you reading something. I mean, we _are_ in a library."

Hermione thought about this. "How about something by Gappelish? After all, his quote on the ceiling in the main room is partially why we chose this place."

The photographer sent his assistant off to find something.

"Hey Mione, did you know that if you marry a pureblood it improves not only your status but your blood potency as well?"

"It does _not_ say that."

"Oh, yes it does. There is an entire chapter on it, actually." He leaned in and showed her.

"Clearly, some of the books in this place are horribly outdated," she said, crinkling her nose.

After the photographer got his shot of her with the book, he wanted to take one with the entire wedding party, but Draco and Hermione refused. While they normally would have been thrilled to take a photo with all of their closest friends, they were also very aware that one member of their wedding party was lying to his father-in-law to be here. Photo evidence of this in the _Prophet _or _Witch Weekly_ was not an option.

When that idea got vetoed, the photographer then requested a photo of the Malfoys, meaning he wanted Narcissa and Lucius in it as well. Hermione felt extremely uncomfortable as they posed her and Draco with their arms around each other while his parents stood on either side of them. Perhaps it was even more awkward than her reading a book in a wedding dress.

When photos were over, Kingsley brought over the reporter to ask Draco and Hermione a few questions. To their dismay, it was Inga Utkin.

It was extremely hard to be friendly to someone they both despised so much, especially for Hermione. At one point Inga asked her if she had always known Draco was the one, in which she boldly responded, "That depends. If I say no are you going to try and make a move on him again?"

Draco did his best to fight off a chuckle as Inga blushed bright crimson. While her embarrassment might have been highly amusing, that did not take away from his future plans to kill Sophie for ratting him out. There was no doubt in his mind that she was the culprit.

Inga was supposed to stay for the reception, but Hermione had her escorted out instead, much to the reporter's annoyance. Once she was gone, Hermione and Draco finally got their first moment alone as husband and wife.

They were walking hand-in-hand towards the reception area when Draco decided to take a detour through the bookshelves. He slammed Hermione against one of them and said, "Merlin, you look beautiful today," before kissing her, slowly trailing his lips down her chin and onto her neck.

Hermione giggled. "Draco, we haven't even been married for an hour yet. Why don't you … mmmm …" She bit her lip to stop herself from moaning … "save some for the honeymoon?"

"I can't help myself. I've never had the pleasure of tasting Mrs. Draco Malfoy before."

"_Hermione_ Malfoy," she corrected. "There will be none of this '_Mrs. Draco_' business."

"Whatever you say, _Hermione_ Malfoy," he said, raising his eyebrows suggestively before going back in for her lips.

His hands moved down her thighs, pulling at the layers of fabric while trying to somehow find access. Clearly, these wedding gowns were not designed for what he had in mind.

"Draco … no …" Hermione moaned. "Our first time as husband and wife shouldn't be a quickie between the bookshelves. It should be special."

Draco stopped. Hermione, only now realizing her eyes were closed, waited a second before opening them and finding his face hovering a mere inch above hers. The moment their eyes locked he smiled. "You're right. You're a Malfoy now, and new Malfoys deserve better than library romps. Tonight will be special." He leaned in and kissed her tenderly. "I guarantee it."

Draco grabbed her hand in his and started pulling her back towards the reception hall. Hermione took a few extra steps so she was walking evenly with him. "Well, I hope being a Malfoy doesn't mean I'll never get a 'library romp'."

Draco grinned. "Nah. You will only be a new Malfoy for a day or so. Then we can romp anywhere we want to."

Hermione grinned back and leaned against his arm while they walked, her mind already flooded with visions of their future endeavors, starting with that night.

Just as Draco and Hermione made it to the end of their aisle, they heard arguing and pulled back in. Ron and Astoria were standing in the bookshelves just across from them having it out.

"It's too little too late, Ron. You can't just get mad and breakup with me every time I accidentally use an inappropriate word on a wrong day. Which I didn't even know about, by the way. I had to hear about it from bloody Hermione!"

"Yes, I know. It was wrong and I'm sorry. I should have told you right then and there but I'm not really an on the spot thinker like that. Can you please forgive me?"

Ron reached out for her. She hesitated for a moment before pulling away. "No! I've already made my decision and I _won't_ let you change my mind! I'm sick of dating guys who I like more than they like me!"

"I'd say right now I definitely like you more than you like me."

Draco chuckled silently at Ron's stupidity. Hermione hit him as quietly as she could.

"That's not funny!" Astoria yelled. "You see? I'm _trying_ to be serious right now and, for some reason, you can't manage to show me the same courtesy!"

"Well, I don't know what you want me to say. I'm no good at this sort of thing." He gulped. "But I love you. I know I do. I just don't know how you expect me to measure something like that. No one can actually say who loves who more."

"I gave up my family just for a chance to be with you, Ron. I did that with absolutely no guarantee of a future. It was nothing more than a feeling that there might be something more here, but you … you couldn't even stand up to yours for me."

"I have now."

"And I repeat; too little too late. You say your mother is all scary and difficult, but do you truly believe my father is any easier? Because, I assure you, he isn't."

"Come on, Astoria. I really _am_ trying here. I don't want to lose you," he said, looking at her pleadingly.

Astoria took several deep breaths. It was obvious that she wanted to cave, but, for some reason, she was fighting it. "I don't want to be the girl you settled for because you couldn't have the one you really wanted."

"And who do you think that is?"

She raised her eyebrows at him. As if it wasn't obvious.

"_Hermione_?"

She nodded.

"But I already told you, I don't want her. Not anymore. I mean, at one time, of course, I did. I loved her."

"You still do," she said.

"Well, yeah, but not like that," he said. "We've been friends for a long time. Besides, you're friends with your ex. What's the difference?"

"The difference is that Draco and I dated for three weeks. You and Hermione dated for three _years_. No love was ever involved in my story."

"So? I don't know how many times I have to tell you, I'm over her. I mean, for Merlin's sake, she's married now. If there was ever a need for closure I think I got it."

"I don't know, Ron …"

"Oh, just bloody take him back already."

Hermione's eyes opened wide as she threw a hand over Draco's mouth, but it was too late. Astoria and Ron were already looking in their direction. Draco grabbed onto her waist and pulled her closer to the bookshelves so they couldn't be seen, but, since they already had, it didn't do any good.

Hermione was in the middle of scolding him in a harsh whisper when Astoria and Ron appeared next to them. The newlyweds smiled innocently.

"Hey! Fancy meeting you here!" exclaimed Draco.

"Were you two spying on us?" asked Astoria, eyeing them curiously.

Both of them shook their heads. "We would never," said Hermione.

"Of course, it's hard not to get stuck overhearing when the two of you were more or less blocking our only exit."

"Draco!" Hermione smacked his arm.

"What? It's not like they don't know we heard them."

"Sorry about that," said Astoria, looking embarrassed as she stared down at the ground. "We didn't mean to disrupt your wedding."

"NO! Not at all!"

"It's fine. We were busy snogging, anyway."

"DRACO!" Hermione smacked him again.

"Only an hour married and you are already starting with the spousal abuse. Not cool, Mione."

"It's probably time for us all to get to the reception, anyway," said Astoria, already turning. "We don't want to be rude."

"Astoria, wait," said Ron, grabbing for her arm. She pulled it away.

Draco rolled his eyes. "What's with this self-righteous behavior all of a sudden? Is this your doing, Mione?"

"_Me_? If she got it from anyone, it's _you_!"

"What are you guys talking about?" asked Astoria.

Draco huffed. "Come on, Stori. Everyone here already knows you _want_ to forgive him, so why aren't you?"

She blinked. "I …"

"Now, we all know I'm not one to praise Weasel or anything, but I just got married today, so I'm in a damn good mood."

Hermione glanced sideways at him and smirked.

"He's here," Draco continued. "He set his parents straight. _They're_ here. He seems genuinely sorry. He and Hermione mended things." He looked to Hermione for clarification. She nodded. "You get along with his sister now. And he wants you back. So what's the problem?"

"I …" Astoria thought about this … "don't know. Nothing, I guess."

"So then take his hand, go in there, walk right up to his parents and show them some bloody confidence," he said. "After dinner, of course. And, also, get the hell out of Caroline's flat before she gets back together with her boyfriend. Trust me, you don't want to be there when that day comes."

"It's true," said Hermione, nodding. "If you think it's bad now just wait until he moves back in. I would definitely find other lodging before that happens." She pathetically attempted to glance slyly at Ron.

Astoria looked at him less 'slyly'. "Caroline's place is just where I'm staying, not where I'm living. I've been looking for my own flat all week. I wasn't really living with Ron, anyway. It was only temporary, remember?"

"It was temporary six months ago. By this point you're bloody living together," said Draco.

"But my name isn't on the lease."

"Stop making excuses, Stori -"

"If that's what you want then consider it done," Ron blurted out.

Astoria's jaw dropped. "W-what?"

"You want a commitment. A guarantee. Well, this is me giving it to you, Astoria. I love you, I want to be with you, and I want to live with you. I'll write a bloody owl to the manager right now if I have to."

"Polly's around here somewhere," said Hermione, looking delighted. "Let me just go find her and -"

"Hermione, no!" shouted Astoria, throwing her hand up to stop her. "This is your wedding day. You've spent enough time standing here talking with us. Go into the hall and enjoy your reception."

"I'm not going to enjoy myself until I know this is settled," she said, putting her hands on her hips.

"Perhaps it's time you pulled the bride card, darling," Draco whispered.

"Oh, right!" Hermione smirked. "I forgot I could do that." She cleared her throat. "Astoria, I am the bride, and this is my day. I get what I want and what I want is for you to give Ron another chance. Let him prove himself to you. And, if afterwards, you still feel like nothing has changed … well, then you will have my full support in walking away. But not without a second chance. He at least deserves that."

"I don't kn -"

"Bride!" shouted Hermione, pointing at her veil.

Astoria eyed her skeptically for a second before giving her a half-smile and shaking her head. "Not a very convincing argument, but I suppose I can let that slide."

Ron's face lit up.

"On one condition, though."

"Anything," he said quickly.

"When we go in there we walk right up to your parents and tell them how it is. And if they say even one negative word against me I expect you to be on my side."

Ron was about to say yes when Draco threw up his hands and said, "Whoa! Pause for a moment. Like I said before, perhaps we could wait to stir up the drama pot until _after_ dinner. I feel the groom should get at least some say today and that is my demand."

"Fine," said Astoria, looking back at Ron and crossing her arms. "The moment dinner ends we approach your parents together. Can you handle that?"

"Of course," said Ron, once again reaching out for her hand. This time she didn't pull away. "But I don't think they'll say anything negative. We had a pretty long talk and I think they'll be okay."

Astoria smiled.

"So all's forgiven?" asked Hermione.

They both nodded while keeping their eyes fixed on each other.

"Ugh, _finally_," said Draco. "Shall we seal it with a kiss, then?"

Astoria and Ron turned slowly to look at him, both of their eyebrows raised.

"What? Don't tell me just because we're your former lovers that you're shy around us? Go on. Seal it." Draco put his arm around Hermione and waited expectantly. She did the same, obviously unfazed by her ex kissing another witch right in front of her.

Astoria and Ron looked back at each other and moved skeptically inward before sharing an awkward peck.

"Oh, _come on_. You can do better than that."

"Draco, perhaps we should turn around so they can do it properly," said Hermione, taking his hand and whirling them to face the other direction.

After the sound of some shared saliva they asked if it was all right to turn back around. When they got the okay they barely had a chance to congratulate the mended couple before Kreacher was running into the aisle.

"There you are! Everyone is waiting! Bride, groom, bridesmaid, wedding guest! Everyone into your proper places!"

The house-elf grabbed Ron's hand and tossed him in the direction of the reception hall before returning and shuffling the other three a little faster to where the rest of the wedding party was waiting. The bridesmaids immediately went to work on removing Hermione's veil. It was now time for Hermione and Draco to make their first entrance as husband and wife.

Draco openly glared at Sophie. She, of course, didn't understand what it was about, but she would.

Their wedding party entered the reception hall in the same order they had walked down the aisle in. Hermione held onto Draco's hand, squeezing a little bit tighter every time two of their friends disappeared through the archway.

Just before Harry and Ginny went through Draco leaned over and gave her a kiss. "Just relax," he whispered. "You have nothing to worry about."

"Because you're here with me?" She smiled.

He smiled back. "Naturally."

They kissed again, only to stop when they heard Kreacher shouting at their feet. It was their turn. They looked at each other and gave one last nervous smile before putting on their confident faces and walking into the dome-shaped room. Everyone cheered as they entered, walking hand-in-hand over to their table where Kingsley was waiting to pop open a bottle of sparkling butterbeer. Now that Hermione had finally come clean about her dislike of champagne they were keeping all traces of it clear out of her vicinity.

While everyone else sat down to eat, Hermione took a good look around at the decorated room. This was her first time seeing it all day. The entire room was covered in blue and white flowers, decorated in burnt orange, gold, and white ribbon. At the moment everyone was seated at round tables covered in lacy white tablecloths. Dinner was served on porcelain china while everyone drank from golden goblets. Draco and Hermione's were sequined with emeralds. Everything looked perfect.

At the current moment the mural on the ceiling was covered in pink and gold clouds, showing a sunset even more beautiful than anything that could be happening outside. A Pegasus flew by, dragging along an extravagant chariot holding a golden Hermione and Draco, making them look almost God-like. Which fit well with the Gappelish quote. While it was normally written in Latin, today it was in English, probably for the benefit of all of their guests. Not everyone was as familiar with foreign languages as Hermione and Draco were. Between them they knew six. They both knew English, French, Latin and Spanish, then he knew Japanese (a fact that both shocked and impressed Hermione) and she knew German. He dabbled in German but only she was fluent.

_Strong hearts are capable of grasping the unreachable._

"Do you ever get the feeling that quote is about us?"

Hermione looked over to see Draco watching her. She smiled. "Actually, yes. Do you remember the story that goes with it?"

"No, not really," he said. "My mother used to read me all of Gappelish's work when I was a child but I don't remember much. Are you going to tell me?"

"Not right now," she said, glancing over at Kingsley, who was watching them closely. "But I will. Maybe after our honeymoon."

"Can't wait," he said, kissing her cheek.

The truth was, after Hermione saw that quote her first time here she started reading up on Gappelish and found out many interesting things. One thing in particular that she was very eager to share with Draco. But not now. Not during their reverie. They deserved their day. The drama could come later. And it undoubtedly would.

After dinner the staff used their wands to clear out the tables. Regina watched in awe. She was convinced Hermione had married into a family of magician hippies, and she was fine with that. She kept trying to get Narcissa to show her some of her secrets. Narcissa responded by turning Regina's hair blue, which really wasn't that big of a change, and said, "Figure that one out." She got quite a scolding from Kingsley for this, but Regina seemed none the wiser, so all was well.

The band started playing but Hermione and Draco did not take to the dance floor right away. They stood in the dead center of the room while everyone lined up to properly congratulate them. For the most part, everyone was decent and a great deal of them seemed thrilled.

Ollivander was one of the first in the queue and obviously very proud of the fact that two marriages had come from his incredible hiring process. Though, this year he went about choosing his employees quite differently. They would not be reading about any drama in the _Prophet_ anytime soon.

Just behind him was Madam Rosmerta with her father. He was still a little kooky, but nowhere near like what Draco had witnessed last summer, and he seemed to have his eye on Regina. That would be a disaster waiting to happen.

Grawp and Hagrid came up together, both giving the couple very tight and painful hugs. Draco really enjoyed the sight of Grawp in a suit. When Hermione told him he looked very handsome he was ecstatic. "Thank you, Hermy!"

Neville and Hannah came up to them with Luna's plus one, Rolf. Hermione immediately commented on the diamond that was now on Hannah's finger. While she talked details with the happy couple, Draco put his hand on Rolf's shoulder and asked, "How are things going with Luna?"

Rolf looked over at her skeptically while she chatted with the other bridesmaids. "Umm … it's not," he said.

Draco chuckled. "Let me give you a piece of advice. You are going to have to be blatantly obvious with that one."

"How do I do that?" he asked desperately.

"Oh, I'm sure you will think of something," Draco smirked.

Rolf nodded. He then put on a confident face, walked right up to Luna, took her in his arms, and kissed her. It seemed to go over very well.

"What was that?" Hermione laughed beside him.

"Another happy customer," said Draco.

While Draco and Hermione were talking to Charlie Weasley, something suddenly started grabbing at Draco's leg. He looked down to see Teddy clinging onto him. He reached down and lifted him up.

"Ah, Teddy, my man. Have you told my wife how pretty she looks today yet?"

Teddy looked at Hermione shyly and said, "You look vewy pwetty today, Hewmimy."

"Why thank you, Teddy," she said, giving him a tickle. "And you look very handsome."

"Sorry," said Andromeda, running up to them. "The little bug keeps managing to slip away from me."

"It's no problem," said Draco, handing him back to her.

Andromeda smiled, only stopping when she noticed Narcissa eyeing her over Draco's shoulder. She gulped. "Come on, Teddy. Let's go find Victoire, shall we?"

"Looks like you have a fan," said Hermione, noticing the child's hair color. "Who knew you were so good with children."

Next up were McGonagall, Flitwick, Sprout and Slughorn. Draco and Hermione could not help but stare at the fluffy purple robes the Headmistress was wearing.

"Did you lose a bet, professor?" asked Draco.

"Something like that," she said, glaring down at a snickering Flitwick. The best part was the way the robes bounced as she moved.

Draco and Hermione were very thrilled with all of the positive words they were getting from their wedding guests. It wasn't until Arthur and Molly Weasley approached them that they finally got a little nervous. They were the last people to come up to them since they had been off to the side talking to Ron and Astoria. Everything had seemed to go well. There were no jinx's thrown or broken limbs visible, anyway.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Weasley," said Draco when Hermione made no attempt to speak. "So glad you could make it."

"Yes, well, we were just happy you were true to your word about not taking us off the list," said Arthur. "Security showed me a glimpse of where the crashers will be stuck all day and I'm very glad to not be among them."

"That was Hermione's idea," boasted Draco. "This way they aren't just pushed back out so they can keep trying to get in."

"Ah. Very brilliant as always, Hermi -"

"I'm sorry, when did the two of you talk?" Hermione asked suddenly. She looked to Draco for an answer.

"Me and Mr. Weasley?" he asked to clarify. She nodded. "Well, it was several months ago now. It's hard to pinpoint an exact time when -"

"Your memory works like mine, Draco. I know you at least know the week if not the exact date."

Draco frowned. "It might have been right around the time we received their response."

Hermione's nostrils flared. She turned to Arthur. "Was he rude to you?"

Draco grunted. "Don't be angry, Mione. I acted on impulse. When I saw their response I was so outraged I -"

"He was no ruder to me than we were for refusing to come in the first place."

Both Draco and Hermione froze before slowly turning to look at the Weasley's.

Arthur smiled. "I went home that day and told Molly I thought we acted too hastily with our response."

Now Molly, making eye contact with Hermione for the first time, did her best to smile. "I thought Arthur had gone mad, but after Ron talked to us the other day I really saw the truth. The point of the war was to break down these barriers classify and separating wizards and witches, and we were acting no better than You-Know-Who's followers. The last thing we want is to be compared with the likes of them."

"You mean … you're not mad at me anymore?" asked Hermione, looking nervously to the floor.

"Oh, dearie," said Molly, using her hand to lift the young witch's chin, "we were never mad at you. While I admit, we were a bit upset when you and Ronald ended things we never blamed you. These things happen."

"You will always be like a daughter to us, Hermione," piped in Arthur. "Nothing will ever change that."

Hermione's eyes began to tear as she smiled at them. Draco could not help but smile too. He just loved to see her happy.

"We brought you a very special gift," said Molly, waving her wand. Shortly after, a well-sized box appeared. "It will come in handy during the months to come."

"Should I open it now?" Hermione asked, fiddling with the ribbon.

They both nodded.

Hermione looked to Draco. He untied the ribbon and let her unwrap the paper. She took off the lid and threw it down before moving aside the tissue paper. Moments later her hands emerged from the box holding a golden clock. Draco reached for his wand to silence it but, before he got to it, he noticed there was no ticking.

"We already took care of that," said Arthur, smiling at Draco's quick hand.

"Is this just like your clock, Mrs. Weasley?" asked Hermione, staring at it wide-eyed. The woman nodded. "Draco, look!"

She held it out to him so he could take a good look at it. There were two hands on the clock, one with his name on it and one with hers, and instead of numbers there were locations. Currently, both hands were pointed at 'library'.

"Well, isn't that nifty," he said, taking the clock from her so he could get a closer look. "I don't much care for this 'mortal peril' one, though. Perhaps we should do our best to avoid it."

"You are so wise," smirked Hermione.

He narrowed his eyes at her. "You should be nicer to your husband, since you're kind of stuck with me for a while."

"Well, if you keep lying to me it's going to be a lot shorter than you think."

Draco rolled his eyes. "I didn't _lie_ to you about speaking to Mr. Weasley, Hermione. I just neglected to mention it."

"Now you're just splitting hairs."

Draco looked at her blankly. "Is that a Muggle term?"

Now Hermione rolled her eyes. "Never mind."

"Time to dance! Time to dance!" Kreacher ran into the middle of them, panicking, as always. He looked at his Mistress's parents and asked, "Finished here?"

"Not yet," said Molly, leaning forward and grabbing Hermione in a hug. "Congratulations, Hermione. We're both very happy for you."

"Yes," said Arthur, grabbing her in his own hug when his wife was finished. "You don't know how thrilled we are to share this day with you."

Molly looked at Draco for a moment before pulling him in for a hug as well. When she had him close, she whispered, "Please, take care of her."

"I will," he said before pulling away. After shaking Arthur's hand, Kreacher had one of the staff members take the clock away while he shuffled them to the dance floor. The band started playing their song, which was a sort of wizard lullaby Hermione had heard Bill sing to Victoire once. She had liked it ever since and when Draco suggested it she immediately knew it was perfect. It was a bit untraditional for a wedding but, as it was, them even being together was a bit untraditional, so why not just go with it?

_Are you sleeping under the willow?_

_Stars twinkling while your heart deep has bled._

_Lay yourself down upon the soft pillow._

_As true love enters the dreams in your head._

_When morning comes you will find him there._

_Waiting for you while his heart deep has bled._

_Love may be true but is not always fair._

_As visions of true love enter your head._

_The phoenix sings as it cries for you._

_Healing the wounds your heart deep has bled._

_Together you will leave all that you knew._

_True love is no longer a dream in your head._

Draco and Hermione spent the majority of the night on the dance floor together, only taking a break to cut the cake - an exquisite creation with a snake slithering up the tiers towards a lion on the top. When the two met, flames erupted and a phoenix emerged, flying off into the crowd.

After cake Draco and Hermione were pulled apart to dance with other guests. Hermione danced with her father while Draco danced with his mother, and after that she danced with _his_ father while he danced with _her _mother. Then they took turns with members of their wedding party.

Draco had been waiting for his chance to dance with Sophie all night. Once he had her he started out by saying, "I know you told Hermione about Inga."

Sophie looked at him innocently. "I do not know what -"

"You can relax, Sophie. I'm about to give you a chance to make it up to me."

"What ees eet?" she asked, her face squinting curiously.

"Hermione mentioned earlier that our first time as husband and wife should be special, and I want to make it just that." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a key. "Do that for me."

Sophie took the key from him and smirked. "What do you 'ave een mind?"

"Oh, I don't know. Rose petals, enchanted candles. Use your imagination."

"You can count on me," she said, giving him a kiss on the cheek before running off and grabbing Caroline. The two disappeared together.

When Draco walked off the dance floor, he was immediately pulled aside by Wesley. "Son, I'm in need of a piece of advice."

Draco was surprised at how happy he was to hear Hermione's dad call him son. "What is it?" he asked

"Well, I'm supposed to go and meet your father outside for a smoke in a few minutes, but I've been speaking with Arthur Weasley for a while now and sort of invited him to come as well. Now, I know they don't exactly get along. Will this be an issue?"

"It might," Draco said honestly. "The two of them have had a bit of a rivalry for as long as I can remember. I'm actually surprised Arthur even said yes."

"Yeah, that's kind of the thing. I didn't exactly mention it. I forgot for a moment and just sort of blurted, 'hey, meet me outside for a smoke in five'! I've been looking for whichever of them to give a warning, but both seem to have disappeared. Should I be worried?"

Yes, he definitely should. "Oh, I don't think so." Draco looked around the room for either person in question. They weren't there, but Kingsley was. "Perhaps you should invite the Minister outside with you as well. He gets along with both and might be able to mediate."

"Ah, good plan! Glad to see you're not just another pretty face, Draco. It's no wonder my daughter chose to marry you." Wesley practically skipped off towards Kingsley and the two disappeared together.

"Draco, guess what?"

Draco took a step back as a very drunk Phillip invaded his bubble. "What, mate?"

"I've _JUST_ been talking to Atticus Quartz and he _WANTS_ to help us with this whole Zandicus mess. And _THEN_ once that's straightened out he wants to _INNNN-VEST_!"

"What? That's great!" said Draco, smiling widely. "What made him change his mind?"

"I'll believe _IT_ when I see _IT_!"

Drunk Phillip was lucky Draco recognized this as exactly what Atticus had said after Sophie told him Draco was marrying a Muggle-born. He must have finally been convinced that this was real. Draco could not help but smile.

"_HAVE_ you seen my _WIFE_?"

Draco rubbed at his ear. It seemed that Phillip had picked up a horrible habit of shouting out random words while incredibly intoxicated. Normally he had more control than this.

"She's off doing me a favor. How much have you had to drink, mate?"

Phillip shrugged. "Who _KNOWS_. We haven't told _ANYONE_ but you guys she's pregnant yet so I've been drinking _BOTH_ of our shares. Tell people to _STOP_ giving us _DRINKS_!"

"Will do, mate," said Draco, noticing Hermione was standing alone by the dance floor. He patted his friends shoulder before going over and joining her. The two of them danced the night away, only separating for a brief moment when a drunken Phillip ran through them, giving Sophie an opportunity to slip Draco back his key.

At the end of the evening, they and all of their guests took the elevator to the top floor, where everyone proceeded to line the staircase to the roof and shoot stars at them through their wands while the happy couple ascended it. Waiting for them at the top was a chariot identical in appearance to the one in the mural, only this one was pulled by Buckbeak, the hippogriff.

Draco and Hermione climbed inside, both of them waving at everyone as their chariot took off. Draco took the reins and guided it down so they swooped over the heads of everyone who was still waiting outside, giving them one quick glimpse of the couple they had come to see.

When they got back to their flat, Buckbeak dropped them off outside before taking off. Hermione moved to go inside, but Draco pulled her back. "I want to show you something."

He took a blindfold out of his pocket and tied it around her eyes. "I hope you don't plan on getting kinky out in the open like this. Because, I assure you, you will only be disappointed."

Draco laughed. "I'll keep that in mind. Take my arm, please."

He held it out and Hermione reached out until she found it. Once she had a firm hold on him he apparated them elsewhere.

Hermione tried to get a feel for their new location while he guided her up some stairs. "You ready?" he asked.

Hermione nodded.

Draco took off the blindfold, revealing a simple wooden door in front of them. Hermione looked at it curiously for a moment before glancing around. They were in a neighborhood filled with Muggle homes, not unlike those on Grimmauld Place, which was where Harry and Ginny had been residing ever since their marriage.

Hermione could tell instantly that the home in front of them was different. It was protected by magic and, therefore, invisible to Muggles. "Draco, is this -"

"Ours? Why yes, it is," he said, dangling the key in front of her.

"W-wha … H-how … When?"

"Just finalized it the other day, actually. Sophie and Phillip helped me choose it. Apparently, my first choice was a great deal larger than what they thought you would want, and it doesn't hurt that the Potters only live a few blocks away. I thought you would like that."

Hermione took the key and stared at it blankly. "We … have a house?"

"Yes," he smiled. "And don't worry. Other than the stuff from our flat it is completely unfurnished. I figured you would want to do that together."

"Draco, this is … absolutely incredible." She looked at him and smiled. Waving the key, she asked, "Can I see it?"

He took it from her and unlocked the door. Hermione tried to walk in but he put up a hand to stop her. "Sophie told me about this Muggle tradition where I carry you over the threshold. May I?"

Hermione nodded. Draco scooped her into his arms and carried her into their new home for the very first time, only taking his eyes off of hers to make sure he didn't knock her feet into the doorframe. When they got inside they both smirked at the trail of rose petals and floating candles leading the way upstairs.

"We'll get to that in a minute," said Hermione, kissing him as he put her down. "First, show me around."

The house was three stories tall. The first floor had the basics: kitchen, dining room, and drawing room. The drawing room currently held what little furniture they had from their flat, but it was much larger and would need a lot more. One of the main selling points of this house over all of the others Draco had seen was the bookshelf in the back of the room. It opened up to reveal a small library hidden behind it. Hermione already couldn't wait to fill it with books.

The second floor had two bedrooms, an office, and a larger, more open room. Draco was convinced this was meant to be some sort of game room, and Hermione didn't disagree. Only, she figured the games would be more child friendly than what he had in mind.

"For when the other bedrooms are filled," she said with a wink.

"And until then a chessboard, wizard pool table, and sex swing are just a few of a newly married couple's necessities."

"Oh, how I just love your active imagination."

"Dare to dream," he said, giving her a kiss.

They walked out of the room and followed the trail of rose petals and candles up to the final floor. There were three bedrooms here, one, of course, being the master. After a quick peek into the other rooms they entered theirs and took a look at what Sophie had done.

A single candle floated in each of the four corners of the room, emitting a faint, golden light. The center of the bed was covered in rose petals formed into the shape of a heart. As soon as they looked at it, they rearranged to spell Malfoy. Faint, romantic music seemed to be playing in the air all around them and the ceiling was covered in twinkling stars.

Draco took Hermione into his arms and kissed her softly. She put her hands on his chest and moved him back towards the bed. After seating him on it she slipped the blindfold out of his pocket and tied it over his eyes.

"Are you ready to see what I look like underneath the wedding dress?"

"I've been ready all day," he laughed. "Need any help taking it off?"

"I've got it," she said, removing her dress with a wave of her wand. She went back over to Draco and took off his jacket and tie before straddling his lap. She kissed him hard before pulling away, taking the blindfold with her.

Draco let his eyes focus, looking very pleased when he got a good look at the sight in front of him. Hermione was wearing nothing but barely there white lingerie, garnished with green ribbon.

"A gift to you from my bridesmaids," she said, smiling at his dopey expression. "Only, I added a little something extra." She pointed to her hip. He followed her finger and was pleased to find the Malfoy family crest under it.

"Absolutely perfect," he said, reaching out for her. She walked over and let him pull her on top of him. He fell back onto the bed and the two kissed for a moment before he rolled on top of her. Hermione began undoing the buttons on his shirt while he ran his hands up her thighs. After pulling it off of him she began working on his trousers. Once those were off, the two of them stopped for a moment and looked at each other. Draco stroked Hermione's cheek while she caressed his arms.

"Are you ready to shag your husband for the very first time?" he asked.

Hermione giggled. "I've been ready _all_ day," she mocked.

"If I didn't believe that were true I might be offended."

Hermione's hands stopped moving and gripped him tightly. She used this as leverage to push him off of her and flip them so she was on top. She trailed kisses down his chest while her hands slowly removed his boxers. Draco moaned loudly as his hands went into her hair, releasing it from the tight bun so it fell loosely around her face. He pulled her up to kiss him again. As much as he hated to admit it, the lingerie needed to go, since he wanted to see all of Hermione tonight. Correction. All of his _wife_ tonight.

When she was as naked as he was, Draco flipped them again, refusing to lose this game of control.

Once he was positioned properly, he put one hand on her face, looked deeply into her eyes and said, "I love you, Hermione Malfoy."

She smiled and used her own hand to brush the loose hair out of his eyes. "And I love you, Draco Malfoy."

Hermione grabbed the back of his head and pulled it towards her. While she kissed him, Draco moved so he was inside of her. He didn't fight her as she pushed him so she was once again on top, finally realizing that she wasn't trying to beat him at their usual game of control. Tonight she just wanted to please him, and she was doing a damn good job of it.

Their lips did not separate once that night, as both were overcome with a feeling neither quite recognized. It was one of complete joy, a true euphoria Draco and Hermione thought they had experienced previously, only now realizing how wrong they had been.

Everything was perfect as they made love well into the night. Ginny had been right. Wedding night sex was even better than recently engaged sex. It would be hard to top it, but they were both positive they would find a way.

Draco and Hermione did not stop until long after the sun came up. When they finally decided to go to sleep, Hermione made herself comfortable in his arms. Draco stayed awake long after she fell asleep, thinking of how magical their night had been, even without everything the wizarding world had to offer them. Hermione was now his wife, and he could not have been happier. There truly was something powerful between them, and they were not a force to be taken lightly. Together they would beat this prophecy, and they would create a world better for future generations. He was absolutely sure of it.


	15. The Ever Locked Room

**A/N: I got nothin' … Enjoy! :-)**

Hermione was extremely happy to walk into her _new_ home with her _new_ husband when they returned from their honeymoon. Her parents had given them a week in Bora Bora as a wedding present and Draco had ridden on his first Muggle airplane. He loved it, as well as everything else on their very Muggle getaway.

As fun as their honeymoon had been, both were glad to be home. Polly soared down the stairs and greeted them by flying in circles over their heads. Wesley and Emily had also dropped off Hermione's cat, Crookshanks, who ran up to them and began stroking himself on Hermione's leg. He only hadn't been living with them before because their place was too small. That was Draco's excuse to keep the animal out, anyway. Now there was no way around it. Crookshanks was here to stay.

Hermione picked up her cat and carried him up the stairs with her, leaving Draco to deal with the luggage.

When he got to their bedroom she was lying down on the bed and petting Crookshanks, who was sprawled out on her stomach. Polly swooped in over his head and started pecking at the cat, making herself comfortable in the groove of Hermione's neck. Crookshanks started swatting at her and the bird took off, with the cat just behind her.

"Play nicely, you two!" Hermione called after them.

"It's not like they can understand you, Mione," said Draco, plopping down on the bed. "They're just dumb animals."

"Don't let either of them hear you say that."

Hermione held out her arms and Draco crawled into them, resting his head on her chest. "Ah, my two favorite pillows," he said, snuggling into her breasts.

She laughed. "You would think you'd be sick of them after all the time you spent together this past week."

"Never."

Hermione moved her hand up to stroke his hair. "I wish we didn't have to go to work tomorrow."

"Me too," he said, running his hands along her legs.

"I'm extremely eager to get this place furnished so we can have people over."

Draco's hand stopped. "Not exactly what I had in mind, darling."

Hermione looked down at him and smirked. "Yes. I imagine what you had in mind was probably the same thing you wanted to do every minute of every day on our honeymoon."

"And I would have if you'd let me."

"Well, forgive me for wanting to spend some time outside of the bedroom when in paradise."

"We're not in paradise now," he said, leaning up and kissing her.

Hermione kissed him back softly. When he pulled away she smiled. "There will be plenty of time for that later, my husband. First we need to open our wedding gifts, so we can send out thank you owls and I can compile a proper list of everything we're going to need."

"BOO!" he said, giving her a thumbs down.

"Come on, hubby. Up and at 'em!" she said, pushing him off of her and climbing off the bed.

"_Mione_," Draco whined. "Why can't we shag first?"

"Because you and I both know that when we shag _first_ nothing ever gets done."

Draco chuckled. "Yeah. And it's great."

"Up!" she said, spanking his bottom.

"Okay, okay," he said, rolling off the bed and landing unstably on his feet.

Hermione's stomach growled. "I don't suppose we have any food in the house?"

"Nope," said Draco, balancing himself. "Of course, if you had let my parents give us that house-elf like they wanted I'm sure our kitchen would already be fully stocked."

"We both know that that was just another pathetic attempt for your mother to get under my skin."

"Well, of course it was," he said. "She didn't exactly try to hide that evil grin of hers when she offered."

"Ginny and Harry are always talking about this Chinese place they like to eat at around here," Hermione said, quickly changing the subject. "I'll go and pick us something up. Do you think you can manage to arrange the gifts while I'm gone?"

"And how would you like me to arrange them? Alphabetically by givers surname?"

"Don't be ridiculous," she said. "You arrange them by size."

Draco laughed. The best part was that she was actually serious. "Yes, darling. I mean, wifey." He winked.

The two of them walked downstairs and Draco gave her a kiss at the door before heading into the drawing room, where all the gifts had been stored.

When Hermione returned with the food, she peeked inside and found Draco sitting at the desk and reading something. Crookshanks was at his feet and Polly was perched on the top of the bookcase. Nothing had been organized. "Draco!"

"Back already?" he said, turning around. He looked from her angry expression to the pile of gifts. "Oh. Sorry." He waved his wand and they all arranged themselves by size.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "What is that you have?" she asked, walking over to the desk and looking over his shoulder.

"It looks like Sophie and Phil left a copy of both the _Daily Prophet_ and _Witch Weekly_ when they dropped off the gifts. The _Prophet_ article of us is just a short summary but they have twenty pages dedicated to us in _Witch Weekly_. Including that lovely photo of you reading the book."

"Oh, _wonderful_," said Hermione. She picked up the _Prophet_ and was immediately met with a moving photo of their first kiss as husband and wife. She smiled at the way Draco had dipped her over his knee. She had felt just like an old Hollywood starlet in that moment.

The article wasn't bad at all. It focused solely on the wedding, with a little briefing of how the happy couple got together. As much as she hated to admit it, Inga Utkin really was a good writer, and she didn't have a personal vendetta against them like Rita Skeeter did. Well, not yet, anyway. Maybe Hermione should start being nicer to her. Then she looked at Draco and remembered why she hated the reporter in the first place. Nope. Being nice was not an option. But she could at least attempt to be decent.

"So how is it?" Hermione asked as she started to set out the food on their small coffee table.

"Not bad. A bit fluffy, but it was a wedding, so I suppose I can let that slide. It talks a lot about my family, though. The cover photo is even the one of the four of us. I don't like that."

He lifted the magazine so she could see. Smack dab on the front of it was the awkward photo they had taken with Lucius and Narcissa. Below that was a caption reading 'Meet the Malfoys', and then it changed to 'A look inside the Dramione wedding'.

"What is '_Dramione_'?" she asked.

"We are, dear," he said, handing her the magazine so she could skim through it. "My mother says they had a countdown to our wedding in the _Prophet_ using that name for us."

"Really?" said Hermione, both appalled and intrigued at the same time. "As sick as that seems, perhaps we should have saved copies for our children someday."

"I think it will be best if we never tell them."

Hermione smiled. "Why? Would you rather they called us Hermico?"

"I'm getting this strong urge to stuff your face full of chow mein right now."

"Oh, please do. I'm _starving_."

The two of them spent the next few hours laughing over Chinese food while opening all of their gifts. Hermione kept a detailed list of everything they received and who they received it from, while Draco separated everything into piles: first floor, second floor, third floor, storage, and must make disappear. Hermione didn't much care for this last pile, but she let him have it. Especially after she saw the hideous platter Percy and his wife had given them.

As it turned out, arranging the presents by size was a mistake, since George's present - a box full of items from Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes - was somewhere near the smaller end where they had started. After that there was no dragging Draco away from that box. He played while Hermione opened.

They had done pretty well for having a fairly small wedding. After the house-elf idea got vetoed, Narcissa and Lucius had given them an entire kitchen set - plates, bowls, goblets, silverware, etc. - all with the Malfoy family crest on them. Sophie and Phillip - being the only people who really knew about their new place at the time - had decided to start off Hermione's book collection for the library. All of her favorites were here, along with a few new books she had had her eye on, and a couple of romance novels Sophie had insisted she read. They were definitely last on her list.

Ginny and Harry had gotten them a bunch of his and hers items, like slippers, robes, and towels. Ron, in an obvious attempt to stir up trouble, had given them a very comfortable sofa that he had shrunken into one of the smallest boxes. As much as Draco hated to admit it, it really was more comfortable than the one they already had. But it was going in the game room, not the drawing room. After all, he had to keep up appearances.

Still, out of all of their presents, Hermione loved none more than the clock Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had given them. She hung it above the fireplace and took several steps back to make sure it was straight. Draco came up and hugged her from behind. She turned to kiss him but was taken by surprise by his lack of head. She rolled her eyes and knocked the Headless Hat off of him, then she kissed him properly.

When she pulled away she smiled and looked back at the clock. "I love how it says we're 'home' right now. It really makes it seem real."

"It _is_ real, Mione. You and I are married, this is our home, those are our lovely pets," he pointed at the cat and owl, who had made themselves comfortable on opposite sides of the mantel.

"And to think, a year ago we had just shared our first kiss."

"Yes. And then you went and snogged Phil right after."

"I did not! _He_ snogged _me_."

"Same difference." He smirked before kissing her cheek. "That's okay. In the end it all worked out as it should. He is with Sophie, you are with me, we are currently in our home, the gifts are unwrapped, the bed is upstairs …"

"Yes, I know." Hermione looked over at her list of items and the names of the people who had given them. She pursed her lips. "I suppose we could wait until tomorrow to write the thank you owls. Besides, I don't even know where our stationary ended up and - Whoa! Draco!"

Draco had picked her up and tossed her over his shoulder. He ran up the stairs as quickly as his feet would carry him while she laughed and tried to keep herself from falling.

Even though she was small, carrying her up two flights of stairs on one shoulder was a bit much for Draco, and he collapsed onto the bed completely out of breath. It would be up to her to take charge.

Hermione pushed him onto his back and climbed on top of him. The moment their lips touched his stamina came rushing back. He tore off her shirt while she did the same to him. Crookshanks started to walk into the room, but Hermione jumped off the bed, tossed the cat out and slammed the door shut. She ran back to the bed and leapt onto Draco, giving him a million kisses while he laughed and undid her bra.

Crookshanks continued to claw and meow at the door while his masters continued to get naked. Once all clothes were off Draco decided that there was no reason for them to shag on the bed when there was a perfectly good wall they hadn't broken in yet.

Without a second thought, he picked up Hermione and slammed her into it, lifting her legs so they locked around his waist. Merlin, she loved it when he was aggressive.

Draco grabbed onto her hair and pulled her head back while he thrust into her, sucking on her neck and loving the way the vibrations of her moans felt against his tongue. There was something he really fancied about knowing he was shagging his wife, like no matter what he did or how dirty it was it could now be justified. Not that any lack of justification had stopped him before.

One of Hermione's legs dropped to the floor and he lifted the other higher. He was determined to make her moan louder so he wouldn't have to hear that damn cat meowing. He would have to remember to lock it downstairs from now on. Draco flipped Hermione around and bent her at the waist. He quickened his pace, grabbing her hair even harder than before and twisting her head around to meet his for a sloppy kiss.

He bit hard onto her bottom lip and moved his free hand to cup her breasts while she continued to moan vociferously. Before long her hands were clenching against the wall as she screamed his name. He wasn't far behind her and after a few final thrusts, both Draco and Hermione collapsed to the floor.

They had only been lying there for a minute or so when Hermione looked at the carpet and said, "You know … we haven't broken this in yet, either."

Draco looked over at her and grinned widely. Being married was great.

XXX

Several hours later, Draco and Hermione had finally found their way to the bed. They were lying peacefully in each other's arms and enjoying the quiet, since sometime in the middle of round three they remembered they were wizards and put a silencing charm on the door to keep the meowing out.

"Ugh, we're going to be _so_ exhausted tomorrow," said Hermione, not even needing a clock to know how late it was. "This is so unprofessional."

"Hermione, we're newlyweds. Everyone _expects_ us to be exhausted."

"I suppose that's true," she said, leaning up and giving him a kiss. "Do you know what Phillip has planned for you tomorrow?"

Draco shrugged. "We're all just getting ready to go in front of the Wizengamot next month. Chastity's dad will be there helping us prepare, as will Atticus Quartz. Apparently, he has been helping all week."

"I'm happy he came around," she said, making circles with her finger on his chest. "Do you think you can come and meet me for lunch tomorrow? There's something I want to show you. And, no, it's not the back of my head while I'm bent over my desk," she added before he could.

Draco winked. "I'm sure I can manage to escape for an hour or so. What is it?"

"You'll see tomorrow." She tried to smile, but when it didn't go over well she put her head back on his chest so he couldn't see the fear behind her eyes. If she was right, and she normally was, this would change everything. Draco stroked his hand through her hair and kissed the top of her head. Now she was able to smile genuinely. Well, maybe it wouldn't change _everything_.

XXX

The next day Draco kept glancing at the time on his cell phone while everyone at Thinx, along with Atticus Quartz and Chastity and Reginald Hanson, sat in the conference room. He still couldn't figure out why Chastity was here. She was probably just bored since her plan to become a trophy wife hadn't worked out for her. Maybe she needed a hobby.

"Draco, do you need to be somewhere?" asked Phillip from across the table.

"No!" Draco said, quickly slipping his phone back in his pocket. "It's nothing, sorry. Go on."

"'E ees supposed to meet 'Ermione for lunch," said Sophie, fluttering her eyelashes.

"Still caught up in that newlywed bliss, I see," said Caroline, winking at him.

Draco smirked. "As fun as that sounds, Hermione said she has something to show me. Something _non_-sexual, just to clarify."

"Sounds romanteec!" Sophie smiled brightly. "Phillipe, can you not let 'im go?"

"He's already been gone a week, Soph. We need to prepare."

"Seems like we're doing an awful lot of preparing for something that will last five bloody minutes," said Caroline, slumping down in her chair. "Why are we going in front of the whole Wizengamot again? Isn't this more along the lines of something for a single investigator?"

"Yes, but we would really be taking a fifty-fifty shot if we did that," said Phillip. "Zandicus being … who he is has sort of made this an issue over blood status, and if we get an investigator against Muggle-borns then we're not exactly going to win, are we?"

"And 'Ermione pulled a lot of strings to get us een front of ze Weezengamot, so we should be grateful … and let 'er 'usband go and visit 'er for lunch."

Phillip rolled his eyes. "_Fine_. Draco, you have exactly one hour starting now. I will be timing you." He looked at his watch. "And make sure you bring food back for the rest of us, will you?"

"You got it, boss," said Draco, getting to his feet and disapparating out of there.

When he arrived in Hermione's office, she was sitting at her desk reading a book. She looked up when she heard him appear. "Wow, Phillip let you out earlier than I expected." She smirked before picking up an interdepartmental memo already folded into an airplane and sending it on its way.

"Well, he only released me with conditions," he said, sliding across her desk on his stomach and giving her a kiss. "I have to bring food back for everyone. Will you let me take advantage of your assistant just this once?"

"I suppose I can," she said, getting up from her seat and walking out of her office with him at her heels. She was still holding the book she had been reading.

After Draco put in his order to Greta, Hermione took his hand and led him towards the lift. Once inside she pressed the number nine. Draco cocked an eyebrow at her. "If you want to show me the prophecy orb, I've already seen it."

"It's not that," she said, clutching the book tightly.

"What is that you're holding?" he asked, taking the book from her. "Gappelish?"

"Umm … yes," she said, taking it back.

"So are you going to tell me the story that goes with that quote now?" he laughed.

Hermione's face became somber. "Actually, yes. I am. Once we get where we're going."

"Hermione, what's -"

The grilles opened and Hermione rushed out. She walked down the long corridor Draco had been in with Potter just a few months earlier, and towards the plain black door. Draco was surprised to see Kingsley waiting for them.

"Afternoon, Minister," he said, now overcome with curiosity. "I can only assume your presence here means whatever Hermione has to show me must have to do with the prophecy."

"I always knew you were smart, Mr. Malfoy," said Kingsley, leading the way through the already-open black door.

Hermione looked at Draco and tried to smile before grabbing his hand and pulling him through. The moment they were all inside, the door slammed shut and the circular wall began to spin. Kingsley raised his wand and stopped it immediately. He looked around and pointed at the door in question. When neither he nor Hermione moved, Draco went over and tried to open it. It was locked.

"_Alohomora_." Nothing happened. He looked back at them and shrugged his shoulders. No one said anything. "I only have about forty-five minutes left, Mione. Care to start explaining?"

Hermione turned to Kingsley, who nodded. She looked back at Draco and cleared her throat. "This is called the Ever-Locked Room -"

"I can see that it's true to its title -"

"- but to higher members of the Ministry it is known as the Love Chamber."

"Sounds kinky." He smirked.

Hermione sighed. "This is serious, Draco."

"_Sorry_," he said, raising his hands defensively. "Go on."

"Several thousand years ago, Gappelish wrote a story called _The Love Chamber_." She held up the book and flipped through the pages.

"I really doubt this door was here several thousand years ago, Mione."

"The Ministry had the chamber transported here two centuries ago," said Kingsley. "So we could study it properly. Only, no one has exactly gotten around to it."

"Why not?"

"We'll get to that," said Hermione, handing him the book, which she had opened to the proper page. "I started reading up on Gappelish after we chose the library for our wedding, and something about this story always fascinated me. It's about a wizard who does not understand love, so he goes on a mission to learn more about it. Eventually he creates Amortentia, which he believes to be bottled love."

"They say the story is about Gappelish himself," added Kingsley. "But it was so long ago, no one can know for sure."

"He ends up meeting this witch and becomes infatuated with her, but she won't give him the time of day."

Draco flipped through the pages until he found a drawing of this so-called witch. She looked a bit like Hermione, only with darker hair and not as pretty.

"So he secretly starts giving her Amortentia in hopes of using it to woo her, before eventually weaning her off of it so that she might love him for real."

"And let me guess? It doesn't work," said Draco, turning the page again to find a man on his knees, begging the same woman for forgiveness.

"Of course not," said Hermione. "Because love doesn't work like that. Once her mind is clear again she explains to him that love is not something that can be forced, and if he truly loved her then he never would have tried to trick her. Even though her actions may have seemed loving while she was consuming the potion and her mind was fogged, her heart was always clear. The wizard in the story spent the remainder of his life in his chamber trying to understand selfless love and the power behind it, since he was clearly incapable. But, before he could finish his research, he died protecting the witch he loved from a violent wizard who was also obsessed with her."

Draco watched as Hermione glanced back at the door.

"If the story is true," said Kingsley, "this would be one of the first recorded cases of self-sacrificing love."

Draco blinked. "Like what Potter had?"

The Minister nodded.

"Obviously, Gappelish didn't die like that," added Hermione, "since he would have been unable to finish his own story. So even if _The Love Chamber_ is about him it is somewhat fabricated. Still, that did not stop him from creating his own version of the chamber like the one in the story."

"So what was he trying to do exactly? Bottle self-sacrificing love?" Draco asked.

"No," Hermione shook her head, "not bottle it."

"He wanted to replicate it … in a spell," said Kingsley in a deep, drawling voice.

"Only, he never finished," added Hermione. "And he made it almost impossible for anyone else to continue with his research."

"How'd he manage that?"

"By putting a spell on the chamber." Hermione looked over at the door nervously. "_Strong hearts are capable of grasping the unreachable_. That is how the story ends."

"And what does that mean?"

"It means," said Kingsley, "that only two strong souls in love are capable of opening the door. And while it is not said, they _must_ be married."

"It's a bit old fashioned, but that's how it works. Perhaps it wasn't a marriage back then, but there had to be some sort of ceremony or act to bond lovers. To join two hearts."

Draco froze, his eyes unblinking as he stared deeply into Hermione's eyes. "You think this is it, don't you? The new, insurmountable power."

Hermione gulped. "The prophecy does mention strong love, and there is nothing stronger than this."

"But you never would have thought of this if it wasn't for the prophecy in the first place. How would it have played out if -"

"I've been looking into this since February," Hermione said suddenly.

Draco raised his eyebrows.

"You only told me about the prophecy two weeks ago," she reminded him.

"Yes, I recall."

Hermione's hands began to fidget with her hair. "I asked Kingsley about it shortly after the ball and was already planning on asking you if this was something you might want to pursue. As a sort of newlywed bonding, I suppose." She sighed. "I thought it would be fun for us."

"Well, the fun's gone now," he said, slamming the book shut and hurling it back at her. "I'm not interested."

Hermione's jaw dropped. "What? But, Draco -"

"It would be in the best interest of _everyone_ to just forget about the prophecy," he said sternly. "Imagine if we somehow found a way to create this 'power'. It might as well be an open invitation for the other side to try and take it. They cannot take something that does not exist."

Hermione frowned. "Draco, this prophecy is going to happen no matter what we do. If we get a head start at least we'll have a chance to gain the upper hand and -"

"Gain the upper hand?" he repeated. "Is that what we're doing? Because, to me, it seems like we're playing right into _their_ hands. I know how the other side thinks, Hermione. It wasn't too long ago that I was one of them. They're watching our every move. They know I'm here with you now. They know the Minister is here with us and, as soon as we leave, they will somehow know why it is you brought me here in the first place. I refuse to fall into their trap."

"Draco, please -" Hermione reached out for him, but he pulled away.

"You are supposed to be smart, Hermione, but this … this is foolish and reckless. I mean, you are _actually_ talking about finding a way to give people incapable of love the means to protect themselves with its power."

"Maybe so, but it can also protect the innocent. If done correctly, we could end up making a very powerful shield to use during any war that might ensue."

"Yes, and if both sides get ahold of it we will be left at a very awkward standstill."

Hermione puckered her brow. "Draco, you're not taking this seriously -"

"Actually, I am," he said. "So serious, in fact, that I realize if I pursue this power, I will be putting the most important person in the world to me at risk. I won't do it, Mione."

Hermione's throat went raw as she stared back at him with watery eyes. "Draco, I …" She didn't know where to go from here.

"At least tell us you'll consider it," said Kingsley, stepping in.

Draco removed his gaze from Hermione and looked at the Minister. "There's nothing to consider. The wizarding world will be better off without this sort of magic. My decision is final."

Just then, Draco's pocket started buzzing. He took out his cell phone, flipped it open and read the message. "Phil needs me back right away." Draco lifted his eyes and looked at Hermione, who was trying hard to hide her disappointment. He sighed and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "I'm sorry, Hermione, but this really is for the best."

She looked at him and nodded unconvincingly.

"I'll see you at home?"

She nodded again. Draco leaned in and kissed her on the lips this time before leaving the circular room and heading back to her office to pick up the food Greta had gotten for him.

As soon as he was gone, Kingsley looked at Hermione and asked, "You do realize that if this really is the power the prophecy was speaking of, then we need to find a way to make this happen? No good can come from ignoring it."

"I know," she said, gazing at the door Draco had just walked out of. "Don't worry, I don't plan on giving up just yet. If this is what is meant to happen then Draco will come around. He just needs time."

Kingsley looked at her curiously. "Are you sure about that?"

"Positive." Hermione's head suddenly began to spin. When she moved her hand up to touch it her feet stumbled.

"Hermione, are you all right?" asked Kingsley, reaching his hands out to balance her.

"Yes, I'm fine," she said, straightening herself up. "Just a little tired. I think I'll go lie down for the remainder of my lunch hour. I'll see you later, Minister."

Hermione left Kingsley standing there, as he continued to stare intensely at the locked door. They were both too proud to admit it, but Draco wasn't the only one afraid of the power behind it falling into the wrong hands. Hopefully, they weren't making a huge mistake.


	16. The Verdict

**A/N: One of the hardest chapters I've ever had to write. *sigh***

Phillip paced around the Ministry's atrium nervously as he and Sophie waited for the other members of their party to arrive. His head would whip around every time he heard a '_Pop_', hoping it was someone he knew. Then, finally, it was Draco and Hermione, apparating in while mid-lip-lock as they so often did. He cleared his throat. The couple turned to look at him.

"Sorry, mate," said Draco, reluctantly letting Hermione go. The moment they did, Seth and Caroline walked over from the fireplaces.

Hermione pulled Draco's pocket watch out of the pocket of his nicest robes and frowned. "Sorry guys, but I have to get to my office. But I'll see you soon. Very, very soon." She winked at Phillip before giving Draco one more kiss and walking into the Ministry.

As soon as she was gone, Sophie asked, "Are you two fighting _again_?"

Draco looked at her wide-eyed. "How did you … Get out of my head, woman!"

Sophie smirked proudly.

"How do you always do that?"

"Eet ees a gift," she said. "Ees eet about, uhh … ze same zing as last time?" Sophie was doing her best to be discrete, since she didn't want to get in trouble again for blabbing. Unfortunately, even mentioning there was a last time caught everyone's attention.

"Yes, it is," Draco said coolly, trying to play it off like it was nothing.

Over the past month, he and Hermione had gotten in numerous fights about that damn Ever-Locked door. They tried to play it off like it was nothing in front of people, since they didn't want speculation of their less than newlywed bliss circulating. But, somehow, Sophie saw right through them. As always, she and Phillip were the only people he had talked to about this. He had decided against telling Astoria since she was dating someone on the other side. At least, he assumed Weasel was on the other side since he was Hermione's friend and all. But there was a chance he might have thought it was as asinine of an idea as Draco did.

"Well, for once, I agree wiz you. Do not back down, Draco!"

"So are you going to share with the rest of the class?" asked Caroline, moving in closer.

"No," Draco and Sophie both said.

Before Caroline got a chance to complain, Reginald - their lawyer and Chastity's father - arrived with Chastity and Atticus Quartz, but Chastity left right away to go and check in as a witness. It was a bit untraditional for Atticus to be here with them, since he was just an investor and not an employee, but Reginald thought it would look good if he was there, since Quartz was a very prominent name in the wizarding community. Not that they didn't already have the support of the Minister of Magic and his right-hand witch, but a little more never hurt.

"Are we ready for this?" asked Reginald.

They all looked to Phillip, who gulped, then nodded nervously.

"We got zis, mon chérie," said Sophie before taking his hand. She was already almost four months along in her pregnancy but was barely starting to show. Today she wore a looser top tucked into her pencil skirt to try and hide the small baby bump, but it was still very obvious what was hidden beneath it. To all of them, anyway.

Their group walked into the Ministry together. Even though they would not all be allowed in they wanted to create a united front. To show the members of the Wizengamot how well the company was doing and how supportive they were of its development. Also, they all just really wanted to be there when they received the verdict.

Other than Reginald, only two would be allowed in and they had decided long ago that it would be Phillip and Draco. While Sophie seemed the more obvious choice for the second position, Reginald assured them that with Draco's background, and both him and Phillip being purebloods, would only strengthen their case. Plus, ever since Draco became Hermione's husband, and not just her fiancé, his status in the wizarding world had drastically increased. Potential investors that had turned them down before based on his presence were now owling him and saying they wanted in. Atticus was smart to make his move on the day of the wedding. While financially he was the only investor they really needed, Phillip didn't want to put all of the companies hope in one wizard.

As they entered the lift and took it down to the dungeons, Draco started to get a little nervous. He hadn't been here since his family went on trial after the war. Hopefully, they wouldn't be in the same courtroom. He hated who he was back then and desperately wanted to forget it. Of course, they had all gotten pardoned. Maybe that meant the courtroom was lucky. If only he believed in all of that superstitious bull crap.

On their way down, they stopped on one of the floors and Zandicus, his lawyer, and a few colleagues entered. One of them was Goyle's father. Draco gulped. This wasn't awkward at all.

They made several more stops along the way. People got in, people got out, a few interdepartmental memos soared through, until, eventually, it was just them. No one said anything, which made everyone even more uncomfortable. Sophie fidgeted from foot to foot while Caroline tapped her fingers against her arm. This lift could not move fast enough.

Finally, the doors opened on their floor and everyone rushed out. Phillip and Zandicus got caught on each other for a moment before Phillip was able to push through first. Once the way was clear he helped Sophie carefully walk out. He didn't want anything hurting that baby, or its mother.

All members of both parties veered to the left and headed down the stairs, only Draco taking an extra glance at the black door at the other end of the corridor. An icy chill ran down his spine as he gazed at it. He hoped he was strong enough to never have to go in there again, but he often found himself wondering if a war was maybe worth Hermione not being mad at him any longer.

Draco was happy to find that they would be in Courtroom Five, which was all the way on the opposite side of the corridor of the one he had been on trial in, which was Courtroom Ten. He was unsure as to why they were in the courtrooms in the dungeons in the first place. Probably because they were the larger ones, but it was still a bit unsettling.

Zandicus and his group got to the door first. He, his lawyer, and Mr. Goyle all went inside while the others stayed in the hallway. Phillip caught the door before they could slam it in his face and held it open for Draco and Reginald.

"Good luck!" Sophie said, giving Phillip a kiss on the cheek before taking the door handle from him and shutting them inside.

Once the door was closed, Draco took a good look around. It did not look that much different from Courtroom Ten, other than being a little smaller. The walls were made of the same dark stone that was as cold looking as ever. Only a faint orange light emitted from several torches, making it so he could barely recognize the many faces of the figures sitting in the benches above them.

"Everyone, please take your seats."

Draco's eyes drew to the center of the room, where two small tables with three uncomfortable looking chairs each were set. Zandicus and his party were already making themselves comfortable at the table on the left of the Wizengamot, so Phillip led the way to the one on the right.

Once they were all seated, a door at the top of the benches opened and Kingsley walked in with three figures just behind him. Draco was both surprised and pleased to see that one of those figures was Hermione. He guessed she was right about seeing them 'very, very soon'.

"What is _she_ doing here?" asked Zandicus, pointing an accusatory finger at Hermione.

Hermione said nothing, looking completely unfazed as the Minister glanced coldly down at the wizard below him. "Not that it is any of your business, Mr. Thinx, but, if you must know, our Court Scribe called in sick today and Mrs. Malfoy here has so graciously stepped in, even though the position is highly inappropriate for someone of her standing. Still, we were desperate, and she has experience in this position."

Draco smirked. He knew this was a lie. Hermione _had_ to have planned this. It had Malfoy written all over it.

"Minister, this is a complete conflict of interest," said Zandicus's lawyer, rising to his feet. "Ms. Granger here -"

"Ms. Granger? Who is this _Ms. Granger_ of which you speak? There is no one here by that name." Draco looked up at his wife and winked. She smiled at him.

"Fine," said the lawyer in a frustrated tone. "_Mrs. Malfoy_ here is married to one of the defendants. Her influence -"

"Relax, Gerald. She is just here to transcribe the hearing. Nothing more. Mrs. Malfoy has already agreed not to speak unless spoken to, and I doubt her mere presence will have any influence on anyone here. Now, take your seat. We've wasted enough time already. Mrs. Malfoy, you may also take your seat."

Hermione nodded, being true to her word about not speaking, and took her seat at the very end of the front bench. She set down her parchment and quill and readied herself to begin.

Kingsley cleared his throat and started, "Civil hearing of the fifteenth of July -"

Draco smiled widely as he watched Hermione begin to take notes very seriously. She was so cute when she was trying to be professional.

"- into offenses committed under the Decree for Unjustifiable Advantage-Taking -"

Phillip rolled his eyes. He couldn't believe that was really a decree.

"- by the members of Thinx incorporated, represented by Phillip Igor Prior and Draco Lucius Malfoy."

Hermione smiled as she wrote down her husband's name, making sure to end it with a very loopy 'y'.

"Interrogators: Kingsley Ernest Shacklebolt, Minister of Magic; Wiley Ganderson Rosier, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement; Genevieve Faren Sattlehorn, Senior Undersecretary to the Minister. Court Scribe, Hermione Jean Malfoy. Witness for the defense, Chastity Marie Hanson."

This was Hermione's cue to get up and let Chastity into the courtroom. She walked down the small trail of stone steps behind her and opened a door in the back of the room. Chastity walked in and to the center of the floor. Hermione waved her wand and brought up a chair for her before returning to her own seat.

Once everyone was in place, Kingsley picked up a piece of parchment from a pile in front of him and read, "The charges against the accused are as follows: That they did knowingly and deliberately take advantage of an elderly, senile witch, who was unaware of what she was signing over -"

Phillip huffed.

"- sold a family heirloom that was not theirs -"

Chastity's eyes went wide as she looked over at Zandicus quizzically. He winked at her, causing her nostrils to flare.

"- which constitutes an offense under paragraph H, as well as paragraph S of the Decree for Unjustifiable Advantage-Taking, 1792. Ms. Hanson?"

Chastity went to full attention.

"Part of me wonders why it is not you on trial here, when you are the one who obtained the contract from Zara Thinx, signing over the family name and company to Phillip Prior and Sophie Prior, formerly Labelle, are you not?"

"Yes, sir. I am," she said nervously.

"And were you not also the one who gave them the family heirloom? A …" he shuffled through his papers, until he came upon the one he wanted … "antique, diamond ring."

Chastity gulped. "It was, sir."

"So tell us, Ms. Hanson, what happened on August the thirtieth of last year, the day you obtained this 'contract'?"

Taking a deep breath, Chastity said, "Well, I went to visit Zara to return the ring after my and Zandicus's engagement fell through. Since I wasn't speaking to him at the time it seemed like the easiest solution. She insisted that I keep the ring even though there was going to be no marriage. She and her grandson never had a very good relationship and she didn't trust that he would give it to someone worthy of such a precious gem."

"Did Mrs. Thinx seem 'out of sorts' when you spoke with her that day?" asked Kingsley.

Chastity shook her head. "Not at all. She was as fiery and outspoken as ever." This exerted chuckles from several people in the room. Obviously all knew Zara. "I told her how after Zandicus and I called it off I tried to win back my ex-husband, Phillip Prior," she glanced sideways at him, "but he was already in love with somebody else. I explained how happy they were and how I had heard rumors they were getting married that weekend. She had always been fond of Phil - umm … Mr. Prior, and thought signing over the company he had once worked so hard for would be the perfect wedding present."

"And the ring?"

Chastity sighed. "It was my idea to give them the ring as well. For startup cash since the company had already gone bankrupt when Mr. Thinx took over."

"And is that what you used the ring for, Mr. Prior?" Kingsley drew his eyes over to Phillip.

"Uhh, yes sir," said Phillip nervously.

"Ms. Hanson, while this is normally when we would ask you to go, I would rather like it if you stayed," said Kingsley. With a wave of his wand he moved Chastity and her chair over to Phillip's table.

Her father took her hand in his. "Very good, dear."

"Mr. Thinx, I am told you brought proof that your grandmother was not in her right mind at the time of the signing of this contract."

"Yes, Minister," said Zandicus's lawyer, getting to his feet. "We have several witnesses and -"

"I believe I was talking to Mr. Thinx," said Kingsley in an authoritative voice.

The lawyer immediately took his seat and Zandicus stood confidently. He called several witnesses, all said the be family friends - though, Phillip mentioned he had never seen any of them around the Thinx household before - every last one of them claiming Zara said many things in her last year of life making her seem like an insane person. Draco thought this fabricated version of Zara sounded a bit like Regina, which made him chuckle.

"So, it seems that this is a common case of he said, she said," said Kingsley when the last witness exited.

"Told you," said Reginald, elbowing his daughter.

"Since there seems to be no strong evidence supporting either side, I believe it is time we make our verdict."

All of the members of the Wizengamot began to whisper amongst themselves while everyone on the floor waited nervously. Hermione looked down at Draco and tried to smile supportively.

When the whispering stopped everyone on the ground floor leaned forward in their seats.

"Those in favor of the name Thinx Inc. staying in the hands of Phillip Igor Prior?" said Kingsley in a crisp, clear voice.

Many hands went up in the air, but the horrible lighting made it hard for Draco to say how many for sure.

"All those in favor of the name Thinx Inc. returning to the hands of Zandicus Jenson Thinx?"

More hands rose. Draco was sure there were less, but he wasn't positive, until he saw Hermione's smile.

Kingsley looked all around. "Very well then. The company name, Thinx Inc., will remain in the hands of Phillip Igor Prior, and wife, Sophie Ann Prior."

"WHAT?!" shouted Zandicus, rising to his feet.

"YES!" said Phillip, also rising but with a much lighter step.

"Minister, you cannot be ser -"

"The Wizengamot has spoken, Mr. Thinx. However, you will not be leaving today without compensation."

Phillip froze.

"It is my personal order that Chastity Hanson reimburse the Thinx family for the value of one antique, diamond ring."

"Oh!" Chastity's mouth fell open.

"And reimbursement must be from your own pocket, Ms. Hanson. An estimated amount of five hundred forty thousand six hundred thirty-two Galleons."

And with that, Chastity fainted.

XXX

A Healer was called in to look at Chastity while everyone else cleared out of the room. Hermione ran down really quickly and gave Draco a kiss of congratulations before disappearing with the members of the Wizengamot.

Zandicus went over and called the court reporter down to him from the benches. Of course, it was none other than Inga Utkin, since she just loved to show up everywhere Draco and Hermione were. The two of them exchanged a few words before she left with the others through the door at the top of the courtroom.

Reginald stayed with Chastity while Draco and Phillip left the courtroom to meet the other members of their party. It was obvious by their smiles that they had won.

Sophie squealed before leaping into Phillip's arms. He swung her around while everyone else started hugging each other, until someone came up behind them and pushed Draco. Before he even had a chance to catch his balance and look at the culprit, everyone had their wands out. When he turned around he saw Zandicus staring furiously at him. The members of his group, who had been waiting in the hallway, moved behind him and raised their wands as well.

"This is all _your_ doing!" he shouted, pointing an accusing finger at Draco. "Without your bloody influence they wouldn't have stood a chance!"

"Now, I don't think that's true," said Draco, motioning for his friends to lower their wands. "Until recently I was somewhat of a pariah in the wizarding community. I can't imagine my status has changed that much."

"It can when you married that little Mudblood bitch."

Draco pulled out his wand so fast, but Phillip snatched it out of his hands before he could do anything with it. "Not here, Draco," he said, knowing very well Draco was planning to do something far more harmful than the jinxes the rest of them were prepared to cast.

Draco's nostrils flared as he took several deep breaths. "Call my wife that again and I promise you will not live to see another day."

"What right do you have to take this from me?" asked Zandicus, turning his attention to Phillip. "It is my name! My _bloody_ family name!"

"Yes, and you already destroyed it once," said Phillip. "Why the hell would I give you a chance to do it again?"

"That's only because I didn't care about your _pathetic_ company. But this time I was going to do something that I wanted. Something I'm sure my father would have been proud of."

Phillip scoffed. "I'll believe it when I see it."

Looking back at Draco - who was eyeing his wand in Phillip's hand, obviously trying to figure out a way to get it back - Zandicus scowled and spat at his feet. Raising his nose, he said, "I'd watch my back of I were you, Malfoy. I'm sure you're already well aware that there is a high price on yours and your wife's heads. And, after today, I think I just might raise that price."

"If you think her presence today had anything to do with the verdi -"

"It had _everything_ to do with the verdict!" interrupted Zandicus. "Being such a key figure in the war and rising so quickly in the Ministry makes her an even more influential figure than the Minister himself. And her being here today was just their way of reminding everyone this was a matter to do with her husband. The only people willing to vote against her were the ones who are as disgusted by Mudbloods as I am."

"Well, I guess you should have married better than," smirked Draco.

Zandicus was about the lunge at him again when someone called his name from the doorway. They all looked to see his lawyer standing there with Mr. Goyle. "She's fine," he said.

Phillip raised his eyebrows as Zandicus turned back around. "Still care about Chastity, do you? You have a funny way of showing it."

"I took her because I hated you," he said. "I kept her because I loved her. And you … you chose a Mudblood over her." Zandicus looked at Sophie with disdain. She moved in closer to her husband and hugged his arm. "You two deserve each other."

Zandicus pushed through their little group, making sure to shove extra hard into Draco. Goyle and his lawyer followed behind him.

"Wasn't that your friend's father with them?" asked Seth once they were gone.

"Yeah," said Draco solemnly.

"Why was he part of this?"

Draco shrugged. "I have no idea."

XXX

Everyone sat around the Thinx conference room table, toasting over drinks to their victory. Except for Chastity, who was still crying in the corner. She hadn't stopped since they left the Ministry several hours ago.

"Come on, Chasteety. 'Ave a drink since I cannot," said Sophie, waving a glass of champagne in her face. "We already told you we will 'ire you as a secretary. Zat should 'elp some."

"Oh, _sure_," said Chastity, taking the drink and chugging it down, "because I'm going to be able to pay that kind of money back on a secretary's wages. I'm going to be in debt to Zandicus for the rest of my life."

"Probably," said Seth, smirking into his firewhiskey. Phillip punched his arm as Chastity proceeded to cry harder.

"Well, as fun as this is, I'm afraid I have to get back to my office and make sure no catastrophes have occurred," said Atticus, rising to his feet. "Owl me tomorrow, Phillip, and we'll finally get this show on the road." He smiled broadly before disapparating.

"Hey, we're out of firewhiskey!" shouted Caroline as soon as he was gone. She was desperately trying to pour the last few drops of the bottle into her glass.

"Zere ees more een Phillipe's office," said Sophie, moving to leave.

"I got it," said Draco, jumping up from his chair and beating her to the door.

"Being pregnant sure 'as eets advantages," she said, winking at him.

Draco walked into the hallway and headed into Phillip's office, which was the closest one to the conference room. He went over to his desk and rummaged through it until he found a bottle of firewhiskey in the bottom drawer.

"Draco."

He looked up to see Hermione standing in the doorway. "Hi," he said, moving out from behind the desk. "I didn't know you were going to be here."

"Yes, well, I wanted to come and say congratulations to everyone."

"Perfect timing," he said, waving the bottle.

Hermione tried to smile, but it did not go over well. "Could we talk for a moment?" she asked.

"All right," said Draco, taking a seat on the edge of the desk.

Hermione moved into the office and shut the door behind her. She then took several steps closer to him and said, "Draco, I don't want to fight anymore."

"You and me both. Sophie caught on, by the way."

Hermione smirked. "Yes, she always does." She paused and looked to the floor. "I just … need you to understand where I'm coming from. It's not that I don't realize that creating a power like this is dangerous. I do. It's just that … if a war is going to start because of us … I want to be prepared. I don't think we should just ignore this prophecy because we know it exists. If we do then nothing good will come of it. Don't you want to protect our friends … our families … us?"

Draco sighed. "Of course I do. But just because you were going to ask me to do this with you before you knew about the prophecy doesn't mean I would have said yes. I really don't think this is it, Hermione," he said truthfully. "And even if I had agreed to it without knowing about the prophecy, that does not change the fact that things are different now. People are watching our every move. We don't have the same privacy we would have had before. Everyone will know what we're doing."

"No they won't," she objected. "Very few people actually know the story behind that door. They might know where we're going, but they will have no clue what we're doing."

"My decision has not changed," he said, putting the bottle down and crossing his arms.

Hermione nodded. "I know. I just had to ask one last time."

Draco raised his eyebrows. "One last time? Really?"

She smiled. "Yes, really. I was watching you today and realized how much I miss just being happy with you, like how I felt when you won." She took several steps closer. "We've only just been married and already we've wasted so much time being angry. We knew going into this that we're both stubborn but, this time, it is me who needs to back down. It's a prophecy. Whatever's supposed to happen _will_ happen, so why waste our time trying to push it along when we should be enjoying our newlywed bliss?"

Draco smirked and reached his arms out for her. She moved into them. "Oh, I love it when you say the word 'bliss'. Do it again. With more of a slither this time."

"Blisssss," she whispered into his ear.

Draco could hardly contain himself. He leaned in and bit her bottom lip. Hermione pushed even closer to him and wrapped her arms around his neck while his tightened on her waist.

"You down for a make-up shag?" he panted heavily into her mouth.

She giggled. "On Phillip's desk?"

He nodded without removing his lips from hers.

"I suppose he does owe us. Sophie confessed that the two of them did it in our drawing room while we were on our honeymoon."

Draco stopped and raised an eyebrow at her. "Before us?"

She nodded.

"Well, it looks like this entire office is getting violated then." With a wave of his wand all of their clothes flew off of them. "Starting with the desk," he said, moving her on top of it while they both laughed joyously.

XXX

It had been a while since Draco went to get the firewhiskey and everyone was becoming impatient. Sophie, being the only one who was sober, went to check on him. She was surprised to find the door to Phillip's office closed and was about to open it when she heard the sounds coming from the other side. It seemed that Hermione and Draco had forgotten to put up a silencing charm.

She smirked to herself before tapping on the door and saying, "Do not take too long, you two! Zere ees still a lot of celebrating to do!"

"Okay!" she heard Draco call breathlessly from the other side.

Looking back at the conference room, Sophie knew she could not return without alcohol. It was lucky that Draco always had a private stash in his office, which she was sure he would not mind giving up if it prevented her from telling her rather large husband that he and Hermione violated his office. Of course, she supposed they owed him one after what they did in their drawing room when they came to drop off the wedding gifts while they were on their honeymoon.

Sophie walked to the far end of the hallway. Draco's door was also closed, which was strange, but she didn't question it. She opened it and walked right in, knowing very well he was occupied elsewhere. As soon as she did the door slammed shut. She whipped around and noticed several faint figures standing in the dark.

"Who ees zere?" she asked, reaching for her wand.

"_Expelliarmus_!" a woman's voice called out, sending Sophie's wand flying out of her hand.

"It's not him," said another woman, sounding disappointed.

"Who cares?" said a rather tall looking man, stepping forward. Sophie could still not make out their faces. "Personally, I think we could have a lot more fun with the Mudblood."

"I am not -"

"_Crucio_!"

Sophie screamed out in pain as she fell to the floor in spasms. It was like a million daggers were piercing into her. When the writhing ended, the pain did not leave, but that did not stop her from instinctually reaching for her stomach. "Please, no -"

"_Crucio_!" the man called again.

The dark room went white as horrible pain shot through Sophie yet again. Even though she could no longer hear she was sure she was screaming. "Please, my baby! My baby! MY BABY!"

One of the women stepped forward and looked closely at her. "Stop!" she screamed. "STOP! She's pregnant! Look!" The pain receded for a moment and Sophie could just barely make out the woman pointing down at her stomach. Her face was becoming clearer and Sophie knew she had seen her somewhere before.

"Who cares? The world will be better off without another Mudblood baby in it. _Crucio_!"

"No! Stop!"

"_Crucio_!" another male voice called.

"STOP IT! STOP IT!"

"_Crucio_!" shouted the other woman.

The woman screaming for them to stop raised her wand at the door, removing the silencing spell they had placed.

"You stupid bitch!" shouted the man who was obviously in charge. He smacked her before going over to Sophie, who was still screaming on the ground. He took out his dagger and cut her arm, taking some of her blood on his fingertips before heading over to the window and writing something.

XXX

Draco and Hermione were in the process of redressing. He came up behind her and hugged her against him while she attempted to tuck her blouse into her skirt. "Don't tell me you're ready to go again?"

"You know me. I'm always ready to go again," he said, kissing her cheek. "But I suppose I can wait until we get home."

Hermione laughed before turning around and pulling him in for a kiss. "Merlin, I've missed this," she said, resting her forehead against his.

"Yes, tell me why we never did that whole angry sex thing? We proved last summer that it was exquisite."

"You tell me," she said, kissing him again.

Draco was already moving his hands to undo the buttons on her blouse when they heard it. A horrible, deafening scream coming from somewhere close. Both of their heads whipped around.

"Was that Sophie?" asked Hermione, moving for the door.

Phillip, Caroline and Seth were already in the hallway. Reginald was holding Chastity back while the rest of them went to investigate.

"Is Sophie not in there?" Phillip asked.

Hermione shook her head as the scream sounded again. Phillip took off running, stopping in front of Draco's closed office door. He tried to open it but it was locked. "Sophie!" he called. No one answered. He began banging on it. "Sophie, are you in there?"

Hermione ran up behind him and shouted, "_Alohomora_," at the lock. Nothing happened.

Caroline then tried to apparate inside, but only ended up appearing in her own office.

"SOPHIE!" Phillip started to yell frantically. "Sophie, are you there? Can you hear me?"

Draco pushed Phillip aside and started shooting every spell he could think of at the door, including some that made absolutely no sense, but he was desperate. Until, finally, the lock clicked.

XXX

The leader walked back over to the other members of his group while someone proceeded to bang on the door. Everyone was looking really nervous and he could tell they didn't want to stay here any longer.

"Hit her one last time!" he said to the others. He listened and recognized Draco's voice shouting numerous spells at the door. He smirked.

"_Crucio_!" the other man called, finally sending Sophie into a state of unconsciousness.

"Let's go," said the leader. Everyone began to disapparate but, before he did, he removed his locking spell from the door, disappearing just as it burst open.

Draco came in first with everyone else just behind him. Hermione used her wand to turn on the lights, letting them all see a bleeding Sophie lying very still on the floor.

"SOPHIE!" Phillip cried, running over to her and cradling her head in his lap. "Sophie, darling, please wake up!"

Everyone but Draco rushed to Sophie's side. He was too busy looking at the message in blood that had been left for him on the window. '_Your Mudblood is next, Malfoy_', it read.

Draco gulped before looking nervously down at Hermione. She looked up at him with tear-filled eyes and pointed down with a shaky finger. He followed it to Sophie's skirt, which was covered in blood.

"Get help!" Phillip screamed.

Caroline nodded before disapparating.

"Phi … Phillip." They all looked down as Sophie's eyes began to flutter. "Phillip … the baby … the baby…"

"Yes, it's fine. The baby is fine. Please, Sophie, just hold on."

After those few words Sophie drifted away again. Phillip was too busy holding her to see what the rest of them could not look away from. Hermione burst into tears as Draco came over to hug her. Seth, who had been staring mindlessly at the blood, could no longer take it and ran from the room. No one had the heart to let Phillip know that there was no baby.


	17. Weak

**A/N: :-/**

**Side note: I saw 'The Perks of Being a Wallflower' last night and it is soooo good. Emma Watson is just so damn adorable! I 3 her :-)**

Draco, Hermione, Phillip, Seth, and Caroline sat in the waiting room at St. Mungo's Hospital awaiting word on Sophie. Any word. Good or bad, they didn't care. They just needed to know what was going on.

Chastity had gone upstairs to the Visitors' Tearoom a while ago to get coffee for everyone while Reginald stayed behind at the office to speak with the Aurors about what had happened.

Phillip sat in a chair with his face in his hands, refusing to let anyone see the horrible fear reflected in his eyes. Hermione was resting with her head on Draco's shoulder while he had his arm wrapped securely around her. Seth was just silent, staring blankly at a spot on the floor, his eyes unblinking. Caroline was the only one who looked downright angry. She could not sit still and kept pacing about, biting her nails, and staring at the doors Sophie had gone through.

"This has that Zandicus fucker written all over it," she blurted out when they heard a noise but the doors did not open, yet again.

"You don't know that," said Draco, squeezing Hermione closer.

"Oh, yes I do. We _all_ heard him threaten you earlier, and whose fucking office was she attacked in? Yours!"

Draco took a deep breath. "Yes, I realize that."

"Do you? Because to me it still seems like you're too caught up in this love story of yours to really see what's going on here."

Hermione fidgeted uncomfortably beneath his arm but Draco kept a firm grip on her.

"What the hell were you two doing in Phillip's office for so long, anyway?" Caroline continued, crossing her arms. "And don't you dare tell me you were getting firewhiskey!"

"Reconciling," was all Draco said. Now didn't really seem like a good time to mention their revenge on Phillip and Sophie for shagging in their drawing room.

Caroline gave a loud, "Ha!" and sneered at the couple. "You should have moved it to your own bloody office!"

Draco's fists tensed. "Caroline, I'm warning you …"

"It should be you two in there! Sophie's only crime was being your damn friend when no one else would! And that baby …" Caroline sniffled … "That baby didn't even get a chance to -"

"Caroline, STOP! Just fucking stop!" shouted Phillip, rising to his feet.

Caroline listened, her lip quivering as she tried to hold her mouth tightly shut.

"This is not their fault!" he said, pointing at Draco and Hermione. "This is no one's fault, except for whoever the hell was behind it all!"

"B-but you heard the prophecy, Phillip. This never would have happened if -"

"If what?" he shrugged. "If we never met them? If they never fell in love? Why should a few bloody words keep two people who care about each other from being together?"

"Because when those bloody words condemn the rest of us they should start thinking about people other than themselves!"

"Why?" he asked. "This thing is happening no matter what they do. Why should they change anything?"

"Because things like _this _happen, Phillip!" shouted Caroline, motioning to the doors that still had not opened. "They should have called the wedding off the moment they knew about the prophecy! We _all_ should have distanced ourselves from them!"

Phillip sighed. "You're free to do what you want, Caroline, but I'm not going anywhere. And, I can assure you, Sophie isn't either."

"But … Phillip …"

"Maybe it's not Hermione and Draco's feelings that need to change. Have you ever thought about that?" Phillip asked, staring intensely into Caroline's swollen eyes. "Despite what you believe, the world cannot go on like this. All of this fighting, this hatred. It's disgusting!" He paused for a moment and took a deep breath, painfully aware that he kept holding it in. "No. It's definitely not their feelings that need to change. It's the worlds. And I'm going to make damn sure that happens."

"Mr. Prior?"

They all turned to see the Head Healer standing in the doorway with Astoria just behind her, looking beat. Everyone gazed at them hopefully.

The Head Healer tried to smile, though there was little joy behind it. "Your wife is going to be all right. She's just woken up and she's asking for you."

Everyone let out sighs of relief. Except Phillip.

"And the baby?" he asked desperately, still not wanting to believe the inevitable.

The Healer's smile faded. Astoria turned her head so no one could see a tear escape the corner of her eye. "I'm afraid we were unable to save the child. I'm so sorry, Mr. Prior."

Phillip fell back into his chair. He lost his breath again as a heavy pain shot through his heart. But he did not cry. For some reason he would not cry.

"Would you like to see her now?" asked the Healer.

Phillip squinted his eyes shut and said in a choked voice, "Just give me a minute."

"Of course. Ms. Greengrass here will show you the way as soon as you're ready."

The Healer disappeared through the doors.

Caroline wiped several tears away from her eyes before saying, "I'm going to go and check on things at the office. I just … I'll be back later." She disapparated.

Seth was still silent. His eyes had not moved from that same spot through it all and Draco wondered if he even comprehended what had happened.

Draco looked up and saw Chastity standing with several coffees in two carriers a good ways back. He nudged Hermione and motioned to her. They both stood up and walked over.

Chastity didn't look at them as they approached. "It's bad, isn't it?" she asked.

Draco and Hermione both frowned. "Sophie's all right, but she lost the baby," answered Hermione in a weak voice.

Chastity gasped. Her legs caved as she stumbled backwards. Hermione was quick to grab the coffees out of her hands while Draco reached out to catch her, but she balanced herself before he needed to. Her face exhibited great pain as she looked over at her ex-husband.

"You know, it's always been Phillip's dream to be a father." A tear slid down her cheek. "That was part of the problem in our marriage. He was ready and I wasn't." And then several more. She wiped them away and watched as Phillip stood up and disappeared through the doors with Astoria. Then her eyes moved the Seth. "How is _he_ taking it?"

"Not well, I think," said Draco. "He hasn't said two words since it happened."

Chastity sighed. "He's never dealt with things like this very well." She paused. "I know he was very young at the time, but Seth went through a lot during the First War. He was the bastard child of a Death Eater witch and a Muggle-born wizard. His mother tried to hide it, since she was so ashamed of what she had done, but, of course, You-Know-Who found out. Seth's father was killed shortly after and he and his mother were both tortured. Some say it lasted only days, others months. Only Seth knows for sure but he never talks about it. Eventually, his mother was tormented to the point of insanity."

Chastity paused, gulping hard to fight back her tears.

"She's here, you know?" she said, still looking at Seth. "His mother. On this floor in the Janus Thickey Ward. I don't think he's ever visited her before. Not even once."

Draco and Hermione looked over at Seth, who still showed no signs of moving. How was it that they knew none of this? They'd known Seth for almost a year now and only just realized how little they knew about his past. All he ever talked about was the present. Maybe it was because he had no joyous memories to share.

"How do you know this?" asked Draco in a strained voice, almost feeling angry that she knew something he did not.

Chastity wiped her eyes again, refusing to let any tears fall. "I know it doesn't seem like it now, but Seth and I were once good friends. We've known each other for a long time. He was the first friend I ever made at Hogwarts. We were the same year, the same house. He even set me up with his new coworker, Phillip, just after we graduated. And, well … you already know how that story goes."

They all stood there in silence for a moment, no one sure of what they were supposed to do. "You know, you don't have to stay, Chastity," Draco said after a few minutes had past.

Her eyes widened. "No!" she snapped, whipping her head at him. "No, I want to." Chastity grabbed the coffees back from Hermione and took several deep breaths. "I know I'm none of your favorite person, but I want to be here for them. I can't just leave."

Chastity secured her eyes on Seth and walked over to where he was. She set the coffees down on a small table before sitting down next to him. He jumped a little as she slipped her hand into his, but even when he saw who it was he did not push her away. Instead he held back, giving her hand a slight squeeze before refocusing on his spot on the floor.

Draco and Hermione watched them for a moment, Hermione clutching his arm and holding him close. Her eyes remained fixed, but his tore away when a noise sounded behind them. He turned just in time to see a familiar face disappear around the corner. What was she …?

"Hermione, I'm going to step outside for some air."

"Okay. Do you want me to go with …?"

"No, that's all right," he said quickly. "Someone should stay here and keep an eye on her." He motioned towards Chastity. "If Zandicus really is behind all this, I can't imagine he'll be happy to learn she's here with us."

Hermione nodded before leaning in and hugging onto him tighter. She breathed him in for a moment and whispered, "Be careful out there, will you?"

"Always," he said, kissing her cheek.

Hermione was reluctant to let him go. She held onto his hand for a long time before turning quickly, and without looking back. She walked over to the others and grabbed one of the coffees before sitting on the other side of Seth and sipping it slowly.

As soon as Draco saw she was safe with the others, he walked down the hallway and turned the corner. Someone was pressed up against the small crook in the wall, just beside a drinking fountain. Draco marched over and put his arms up on the sides of the wall to hold the person in place.

"Parkinson!"

Pansy's eyes snapped up. She looked at him terrified.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I … I was just … uhh …"

She turned her head a little so her face crept out of the shadows, giving Draco a good look at the bruise on her cheek.

"Quite a shiner you got there," he said. "Who gave that to you?"

Unsure of what he was talking about, Pansy reached her hand up and touched her face, coiling when she felt the pain. "Oh! I … I didn't realize …"

"You didn't realize what? That someone hit you?"

"No … I …"

"Who hit you, Parkinson?"

"N-no one."

"Was it Zabini?"

"N-no. B-Blaise and I … we're not …"

"That doesn't mean I'd put it past the bastard. Is that why you're here? To get that checked out?"

"N-n … yes. Yes, that's why I'm here."

Draco's eyes became thin slits as he glared at her. "You're lying. Why are you here, Parkinson?"

Several tears fell from his eyes. "I'm not … I'm not lying."

"Yes you are. You didn't even know that was there until I pointed it out. Why are you here?"

"I … I just … wanted to …" Pansy started to choke. She looked up for a brief moment and caught Draco's eyes, only to look away instantly. Still, that small moment was all that was necessary for him see the guilt inside of her. For him to understand.

His heart dropped, and then stopped completely. "No." He shook his head in disbelief. "No. You didn't."

"I …"

"Pansy, tell me you didn't!"

She cried harder.

"No!" Draco grabbed her arm and opened the closest door. It was an empty room. He tossed her inside and followed after, shutting the door behind them. After a wave of his wand to put up a silencing charm he asked, "What the fuck did you do?!"

"N-nothing … I …"

"_Don't fucking lie to me_!" Every muscle in his body tensed. "Were-you-there? Did you have any part in this?"

"I … it wasn't … she … she wasn't supposed to be there!"

That was all the confirmation Draco needed. He grabbed Pansy and slammed her up against the wall, pinning her to it as he held his wand to her throat. "I'll fucking kill you! I'll fucking _KILL_ you! Sophie's done nothing to you! She did not deserve this!"

"Draco, please! Please, let me go! We … we weren't there for her! We were there for you!"

"To torture _me_?"

"To scare you! We were never told to torture! Only scare! But then she walked in and … and he flipped! He flipped and the others followed! I tried to stop it! I took the silencing charm off the door so you would know to come!"

"Who-is-_he_?" Draco asked in clear, sharp words. "Who was with you?"

"I - I can't tell you."

"After everything … everything you and I ever went through together … _this_ is what you wanted for me? You really hate me that much?"

"Draco, no," she cried. "I never hated you. I just … I was worried about you. Ever since you started dating that damn Granger. No good can come of this. You have to get out! You have to leave her! If you don't then you're both in danger! Please … please just walk away! You don't know what they have planned! You don't -"

"When will you all get it through your thick fucking heads? I am _never_ going to leave her! I'd rather fucking die!"

"Draco, please …"

"Who was _fucking_ with you, Pansy?" he asked again, pushing his wand even harder against her throat.

"Draco, you know I can't tell you! They'll _kill_ me! They'll fucking kill me!"

"I'll fucking kill you!"

"No! No, you won't!" she said in a trembling voice. "You're not like that! You're -"

"_Avada_ -"

"STOP! STOP!" she screamed, struggling as she tried to push him off of her. "Draco, _please_!"

Draco breathed heavily onto Pansy's face. He wanted to do it. He wanted to kill her right here and now for just being there. But a part deep down inside of him - a part he would never understand - still cared for the witch, and he knew he could never do it.

He was weak.

While he had never been strong, only recently had he let himself become so fragile, allowing his emotions take control of him. Once upon a time he had been so good at bottling them up inside, but not now. Now he wore his heart on his sleeve. He could not hide the love he felt even if he wanted to. The only thing he desired now was to protect the ones he loved, and no part of him desired to harm the ones he didn't. Not like before. Before Hermione changed his life.

What happened to the days he desired normal things? Money, power, status. That was what he was raised to want. To believe was important. But love? He didn't even know that was an option until it was staring him right in the face, and even then he still tried to deny it. He tried to ignore his feelings for Hermione until it was excruciatingly painful to do so. And even then he still pushed her away, bringing him to the point where it hurt just to breathe. Part of him wondered if he had liked the pain. Maybe that was why he had let it consume him for so long.

But no more. Draco was not the same person he once was, and he needed to find a way to become strong. He needed to find a way to protect the ones he loved. So none of them could ever be hurt again.

Draco released his hold on Pansy and let her drop to the floor. He took several steps back, never taking his eyes off of her. "Get out," he spat with absolute contempt.

"Draco, I -"

"You made a mistake by coming here tonight, Pans," he said, putting his wand away. "I am letting you go, just this once, because locking your pathetic arse up would do me no good. But I'll be keeping my eye on you from now on. And you tell whoever was with you tonight that I'll be watching for them too. And once I find out who they are …" He stared down at her, just like he always had, straight through those wretched eyes, refusing to believe any pity behind them, and twisted his face in contempt … "I am going to destroy them," he said in a voice so cold and numb. "They will be condemned to a fate far worse than death. I will make them wish they were never born."

Draco moved for the door.

"Draco, wait!"

He stopped with his hand on the knob, but he did not turn.

"Th-the baby. Please … just tell me. How is the baby?"

Draco's grip tensed as his eyes squinted shut. "There is no baby," he said in harsh, broken words. "You and your friends made damn sure of that."

Draco turned the knob and left, making sure to slam the door behind him. Pansy did not move from the floor. She sat all alone in the dark room, crying as she wallowed in the aching misery she had brought upon herself.

XXX

Several hours later they all sat in Sophie's room, trying to smile while she pretended that everything was normal. She faked optimism while the rest of them faked that they believed her optimism.

"Really, I am fine. You can all stop doting. At least I am 'ere now. Zat ees all zat matters, right?"

They all nodded unconvincingly.

The Head Healer walked into the room. "I'm sorry, but visiting hours are over in fifteen minutes. Mr. Prior, you will be able to stay, but I'm afraid everyone else will have to leave."

They all nodded again. The Healer gave Sophie a sorry look before exiting.

Just then, Seth's phone went off. He flipped it open.

"Who ees eet?" asked Sophie, even though she was fully aware that Caroline was the only person not in that room who would be texting Seth. She had not come back after saying she would and, while the others covered for her as best they could, Sophie still did not understand why her best friend was not there waiting.

"Uhh … it's Caroline," he said reluctantly. "She needs some help, umm … straightening up the office."

Everyone remained silent.

"You mean cleaning?" Sophie asked after a long pause.

Seth didn't answer. "I should go. Visiting hours are over, anyway." He stood up. "Glad you're okay, Soph," he said, kissing her forehead.

"Is my father still at the office?" asked Chastity.

"He should be," said Seth. "The Aurors just left. I'm sure they'll be stopping by here shortly."

"Then I should go too," said Chastity, rising from her seat. "See if everything went all right." She looked at Sophie. "You are … so strong." She squeezed her hand before disapparating with Seth.

As soon as they were gone, Phillip stood up. "I'm going to run home real quick and pick up a few things, darling," he said, stroking Sophie's hair. "Would you two mind staying with her while I'm gone?" He looked to Draco and Hermione. "I don't want to leave her here alone."

"Phillipe, I am fine."

He sighed. "All the same, I don't feel comfortable leaving you here without someone."

"Of course, mate," said Draco, scooting his chair closer to Sophie's bed.

"Thanks." Phillip gave his wife a kiss before disapparating home.

As soon as he was gone, Sophie looked at Draco and said, "Go wiz 'im. I do not want 'im to be alone right now."

Draco looked to Hermione, who nodded. "I'll be back shortly," he said, giving them both kisses on the cheek.

He apparated to the house the Prior's had purchased several months earlier. They had actually gone searching for places together. Only now did he realize that it was just before the announcement of their pregnancy that they had made the final decision, and he wondered if perhaps it was more planned than they had let on.

Phillip was not in the foyer - if you could call an entrance so small that. Draco walked through the house searching for him, eventually coming across a light seeping out of one of the rooms on the second floor. He followed it and peeked inside. Phillip was standing in the center of an unfinished baby's room with his back to him. He was holding a teddy bear while a mobile spun above the crib, playing Draco and Hermione's song from their wedding.

Draco tried to remain quiet, but he accidentally brushed his shoulder against the door, causing it to creak. Phillip turned. "Draco … what are you doing here?"

"Sophie asked me to come with you," he said, walking into the room.

"Of course she did." Phillip looked back at the bear.

"What you got there?" Draco asked, moving to his side.

Phillip sighed. "I got this for Sophie the day we found out she was pregnant. She had meant to tell me in person, but she couldn't contain her excitement and called me instead." His breaths shortened. "I ducked into the first store I could find and picked this up. It is just some cheap corner store toy, but Sophie loved it. She said that baby's first bear is 'very eemportant'. It was the toy they would keep forever. Do you have your first bear, Draco?"

Draco blinked.

"I don't even think I had a first bear," he said honestly. "Stuffed animals weren't really something my family invested in."

"Yeah … mine neither. I've never been particularly close with my family. Not like Sophie and hers." Phillip sniffled, his short breaths growing thick. "But … I was determined to give this baby a good life … better than I had." His eyes began to flood. "One where … where small things like this bear are treasured, not scoffed at or seen as childish." Tears poured down his cheeks, falling onto the bear he clutched so tightly in his hands. "I don't blame you, Draco."

"I know."

"And I don't wish it was you and Hermione instead of Sophie. I would never wish that. But … why? Why did it have to be her? When she tried to get the firewhiskey out of my office you didn't let her. You went in her place. So when she went looking for you to see what was taking so long why did I let her go? It should have been me! I should have gone in her place! I should have been the one to go into that room!"

"Phillip … _don't_. Sophie would never forgive you if she heard you talking like this."

"I don't care! She never should have been hurt! My baby should still be here! My … my baby is gone! It's gone! My baby is …"

Phillip collapsed to his knees as he clutched the teddy bear tightly to his heart. There was something horribly painful about watching someone who had always been so strong in one devastating moment become so vulnerable.

"I don't even know if it was a boy or a girl …"

Draco dropped to the floor beside him. He was unsure of what he was supposed to do, but he refused to just do nothing. So he put his arm around his friend and he let him cry into his shoulder, something no one but Hermione had ever done before. And he stayed there. With his friend. For as long as it took.

XXX

Hermione dry heaved into the toilet of Sophie's private washroom. This was the third time tonight she had found herself above a toilet seat, and she wasn't any closer to feeling better. The whole thing was just repulsive. Whoever had done this to Sophie must have been truly sick in the head. Astoria had come out and told them it looked like Sophie had been hit with the Cruciatus Curse numerous times, and with numerous wands, meaning it was one shot right after the other, not even giving her a chance to breathe between waves of pain. And if they knew she was pregnant … Oh dear, Hermione was going to vomit again. She leaned over the toilet and choked on her empty stomach.

Once this round was finished, Hermione cleaned herself up with her wand, splashed her face with water and walked back out to Sophie. "Sorry," she said, hoping the silencing charm she had put up worked well enough in her weakened state.

"Ees everyzing all right?" asked Sophie, looking concerned.

"Yes, I'm fine." Hermione took her seat. "Don't worry about me, Sophie. How are _you_?"

Sophie shrugged. "I am as fine as I can be, I suppose."

Hermione frowned. "Sophie … Phillip isn't here now. You don't have to be brave with me. So, please, tell me, how are you feeling?"

Sophie paused for a moment and fidgeted with the sheets. She closed her eyes. "My body aches, 'Ermione. Both eenside and out. I do not know 'ow else to describe eet."

"Well, we can start with the outside," she said, taking her friends hand in her own. "Tell me what hurts."

Sophie opened her eyes and looked down at her body. She focused on the bandage on her arm, hiding the deep cut that had been opened to leave the message in blood on the window. They'd used a healing charm on it, but it was so deep that they had to bandage it anyway.

Sophie took their clasped hands and pointed at it. "Zis 'urts differently. While ze rest of me aches and feels weak like jello, zis stings." A tear fell from her eyes and onto the bandage. "When you were …" she gulped … "tortured, zey left a mark on you, as well. Didn't zey?"

"Yes," said Hermione, lifting her sleeve and giving Sophie a good look at the 'Mudblood' scar on her arm for the first time.

"Does eet … does eet still 'urt?" she asked through choked breaths.

"The scar?" Hermione traced it with hers and Sophie's fingers. "No. It hasn't hurt for a long time. But the memory … it still does from time to time. Less so since Draco came back into my life. He helped me realize that this scar is not something I should be ashamed of, because it helped shape who I am. Because of it I am even stronger today than I was back then. The person who gave it to me wanted it to defeat me. She left it as a constant reminder of the pain I had once endured. But I refused to let her win, and I defeated it instead. And, one day, you will too. You're strong, Sophie. Never forget that."

"But …" Sophie hiccupped … "But zere ees one scar zat 'urts more." She looked down at her stomach, stroking a line across her hospital gown. One that Hermione knew they cut to take the dead child out of her. There was no spell for something like that, and the Healers had to do it the Muggle way. The scar was thin, and it would heal with the right charms, but the memory … the memory would never fade.

"I know. But you _cannot_ let the grief consume you. Do not let them win, Sophie."

"But my … my baby ees no longer zere. I reach down and I no longer feel eet. Eet was only just yesterday I felt eet keeck for ze first time, and now … eet ees gone. A part of me 'as disappeared. And I feel … empty. Ees zat normal?" she asked, looking desperately at Hermione for an answer.

"I think it is," said Hermione, wiping some tears from her eyes.

A knock came at the door. They both turned to see Harry and an older Auror, who Hermione only knew by his first name, Quinn, enter. "Sorry to interrupt," said Harry, quickly noticing the tears on both witch's faces, "but we need to ask you a few questions, Sophie."

"Did you look at Zandicus?" asked Hermione. "Because he threatened Draco earlier -"

"Yes, Mrs. Malfoy. Mr. Hanson already filled us in," said Quinn. "Unfortunately, Mr. Thinx has an alibi. He was with a reporter by the name of Inga Utkin all evening."

Inga Utkin? "And she confirms this?" she demanded.

"Yes, she does. As do many other witnesses at the pub they were at."

Another knock came at the door and the Head Healer walked in. She looked at both Aurors before her eyes finally settled on Hermione. "Mrs. Malfoy, I'm afraid visiting hours are over. You will be able to return in the morning."

"But Phillip isn't back yet. Can I please just stay until he gets back?"

She frowned. "I'm afraid not. St. Mungo's is very strict about these sorts of things. The Aurors have special permission to stay past visiting hours, but not guests."

"But -" Hermione had never cursed herself more for not becoming an Auror.

"Eet ees all right, 'Ermione. I weell not be alone," said Sophie, squeezing her hand, reminding her that they were still clasped. "And I am sure Phillipe weell be back shortly."

Hermione looked at her and frowned. "Well, all right. If you're absolutely sure."

"I am. Zank you for waiting wiz me."

Hermione stood up and reluctantly let her friends hand go. She gave Sophie a gentle hug, so as not to hurt her, and said, "When they get back, tell Draco I'm in the waiting room. We both know he'll be furious if I head home without him."

Sophie nodded. Hermione kissed her several times on the cheek before walking out of the room, letting Harry grab and squeeze her hand as she went past him.

Hermione sat alone in the waiting room for what seemed like hours. Eventually, Draco came through the doors and sat down beside her. Without looking up, she asked, "How is he?"

"Not well," said Draco. "How is she?"

Hermione sighed. "Not well."

A long pause.

"Hermione, I … I've been thinking and I want … I want to open the door."

Hermione's hands clenched on her knees. "I thought we decided we weren't going to do that."

"Yes, well, that was before."

"Before you realized this thing was real?"

Draco winced. "Yes."

Another pause.

"I'm not saying we should pursue this 'spell' the book speaks of. I just want to see what's there. Maybe we could find something else. Something less powerful to … to protect the ones we love. I felt so weak today. So incredibly weak when I couldn't do anything. Sophie was being tortured and I couldn't even open a damn door."

"None of us could," she said, reaching her hand over to grab his. "They hadn't just arrived there, Draco. They'd been waiting for a while. Long enough to put up several powerful charms."

"I know and they were waiting for me. It is my fault that this happened to her."

"Draco, it's not -"

"Yes it is!" he shouted, pulling his hand away from hers and jumping out of his chair. "All of this is my fault! I'm the one who should be lying in there right now! Not Sophie! She didn't deserve this!"

"Neither do you!" Hermione cried. "Draco, please. Think about this rationally."

"I already have," he said. "That's why I have to do this. _We_ have to do this. I _need_ you to do this with me, Hermione."

"Draco, I …" she gulped … "I'm frightened of what's behind that door. I always have been. And once we open it there's no turning back. Are you sure you're ready for that?"

"Yes," he said immediately, kneeling down in front of her. "Yes, I'm sure. We didn't start this, Hermione, but, clearly, it's happening."

"I don't know …"

"It's like you said before," he said, taking her hands in his. "We need to gain the upper hand. If we don't do something now then what's to stop them from striking again? You saw the message on the window, Mione. You know what they're planning."

"Yes, but that was just to frighten you, Draco! They're not going to hurt me! Not yet, anyway. Not until whatever power the prophecy is referring to is created."

He sighed. "Maybe you're right. But, until then, what's to stop them from coming after everyone we care about? Hurting us through them. Like what they did tonight."

Hermione's breathing hitched as her whole body began to writhe with fear. She knew Draco was right. What was to stop them from striking again? They took the most treasured thing Sophie had from her. Something even more precious than her own life.

"All right," Hermione heard herself say, even though her lips - along with the rest of her body - felt numb.

Draco leaned in and kissed her. "We should go now," he whispered.

Hermione's eyes widened. "_Now_? Are you crazy?"

"I don't know if I'll have the nerve if we wait until tomorrow," he said. "Please, Hermione. I just want to see."

"But, I don't … the Minister … he's the one with the key."

"And I'm sure you know where it is."

"Well, yes, but we can't just -"

St. Mungo's was sucked away and seconds later Hermione found the two of them standing in the center of Kingsley's office. She looked at Draco and shook her head before going to the Minister's bookcase, pulling out his copy of _Hogwarts: A History_ and opening it. Part of the pages had been cut out to house a small key. Once she had it, Draco grabbed her arm and apparated them to the ninth floor. He and Hermione stood there, staring openmouthed at the plain black door on the other end of the corridor.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" she asked.

Draco nodded. "Absolutely."

This, of course, was a complete lie. Part of him still knew that coming here was a big mistake, but he just pushed that part deep inside and buried it. He needed to see what was behind that door. He needed to prove he wasn't weak. He was strong, and he could handle anything those damn Death Eater wannabes threw at him.

Draco took Hermione's hand and the two of them headed cautiously down the corridor. They opened the door and walked inside, shutting it quietly behind them. The room began to spin, but Hermione raised her wand and immediately brought it to a halt. She located the door and walked over to it. Only now did Draco remember it didn't have a keyhole.

"Hermione, how are we -"

"It doesn't matter. I know the trick," she said. "But I need to ask you one last time. Are-you-sure?"

Draco looked at the door and then at her. He stared into her beautiful amber eyes - still red and swollen and stained with smeared mascara - and wondered why nothing between them was ever simple. Why couldn't they just live out their lives together … Be happy … Not have their friends tortured …? Was that so much to ask?

Draco took a deep breath. "Promise me that nothing will ever change between us? That whatever happens … you and I won't be defeated."

His heart warmed when Hermione smiled. "Of course we won't. It will take more than a war and a new, insurmountable power to tear me away from you, Draco Malfoy."

Draco smiled back. "Good. That's what I like to hear."

"I need you over here for this," she said, beckoning him with her finger.

Draco moved to her, giving her his hand when she asked for it. She put the key on his palm and pressed it with her own. A warm, tingling sensation ran through each of them. When their hands pulled apart an imprint of the key was left on both of them.

"Now what?" he asked.

"Now we touch the door handle."

His face tensed.

"Just remember, Draco. There's a chance this might not work. If we are deemed unworthy the door will not open."

Draco nodded. He and Hermione looked at each other. They leaned in and shared a tender kiss, tears falling from both of their eyes as they clung to each other. When they pulled apart, Draco plopped his forehead against hers and stroked her cheek, all while staring deeply into her eyes. "On the count of three, all right?"

Hermione nodded, taking a moment to let out the breath she had been holding in.

"One," he started.

"Two." Her lips quivered.

A pause. The only sound in the room being that of their pounding hearts, as both held firmly onto their breath. Then … they released it.

"Three," they said at the same time, each grabbing firmly onto the door handle. It turned.

Draco and Hermione weren't sure what they were expecting. Fireworks … a heavy gust of wind … a Muggle marching band … but none of that appeared. All that happened was a very old, stiff door creaked open, leading the way into a darkened room.

"Are you ready?" asked Hermione, looking at her husband.

"No," he answered, "but what choice do we have?"

Draco and Hermione clasped hands. They stared into the doorway for a long time before taking deep breaths, and walking through. The door slammed shut behind them.


	18. Trust

**A/N: So my copy of _The Casual Vacancy_ just arrived in the mail today, and I have no plans of writing again until I've finished it. But don't fret. I read as fast as I write ;-)**

"Whoa!" Draco jumped as Hermione came and hugged him from behind.

"I've caught you, Draky-Waky!" she said, squeezing him extra tight.

Draco laughed as he pried her off of him. He took off running around the other side of the lab table in front of them. She followed him and the two ran around in circles for a while, until Hermione got sick of games. She stopped and planted her hands firmly on the table's surface, panting heavily as she stared intensely over at him.

"Why must you tease me?" she pouted. "I love you _so_ much. I just want to please you. Please, just let me please you."

Hermione darted under the table and crawled on her hands and knees until she was at his feet. At first he started to back away, but then she grabbed at his trousers and began to unfasten them. It was then that he knew this game of cat and mouse they had been playing for the last ten minutes was over. She looked up at him with hungry eyes, her breathing rapid as she pulled his trousers down to his ankles. And then she went to work.

"Oh, _Mione_," he moaned.

Her face illuminated. "Oh, yes, Draco. Say my name again. Tell me you love me. Tell me you love me as much as I love you."

And so Draco repeated her name over and over again, urging her on until he could hardly contain himself.

Two days ago when Draco had pitched the idea of them using Amortentia - courtesy of the large fountain of it in the Love Chamber - Hermione had, of course, said no. That was, until _he_ volunteered to go first. Yesterday had been all about Hermione. But today … today was all about Draco.

While this might have seemed like a horrible misuse of their time, Draco and Hermione were in desperate need of a break. When they had first walked through the door just over a week ago they had had a million ideas about what to expect, but what they found was definitely not one of them.

The main room was nothing special. Just like any other room really. There were bookcases bursting with books. A desk with several journals filled with unfinished notes on spells and potions. And there was the lab table, of course, which Draco's fingers were currently clenching into while his waist rammed against it.

"Oh, Draco, you smell like … like spices and parchment and a warm summer's day … so spectacular!"

"Yes, yes, Mione. Keep going, please," he said, pushing her head back onto him.

There were two smaller rooms located in the back of the chamber. One housed the fountain, of course, and the other housed this weird machine they hadn't quite figured out yet. Hermione had tried to draw a picture of it, but they quickly discovered that Draco was the better artist. Finally, something she couldn't do!

Draco had given the picture to Atticus, who had instructed pretty much the entire staff at the Quartz Library to search every book until they found something on it. Nothing had been discovered yet. Since then it had all been research, research, research. Hence the much needed break.

Draco let out an animal-like growl through gritted teeth. "I can't take it," he said, pulling her out from under the table and tossing her on top of it. He bunched her skirt up until it was at her waist and began to position himself.

"Draco, no! I want to please _you_! I love you _so_ much! Let me do this for you!"

Well, Draco was no one to complain about a request like that. Hermione jumped off the table and kissed him heatedly before turning them around and pushing him onto it.

She climbed on after and straddled him, stroking his face and gazing adoringly at him before saying, "Those eyes. Those beautiful eyes are the bright silver of the moon on a clear winter's night. So breathtaking."

Hermione kissed him again before shoving her panties aside and guiding him into her. She began moving slowly and rhythmically.

"Oh, Draco," she moaned, never taking her gaze off of those 'beautiful silver moons'. "Oh, you feel so good." Her pace steadily increased. Draco put his hands on her hips to help her move faster, but she seized both of his wrists and pinned them above his head. "No! Let me please you!"

Fine by him.

"Oh … Oh, Draco … So good … Yes … That's it … Merlin, yes … Your eyes … Your hair … Your God-like chest … I love you … _I love you_!"

Hermione had never been so vocal before, and Draco found himself really enjoying it. Not to say she was quiet or anything, but other than the occasional name drop here and there, her sounds tended to be incoherent.

"Tell me you love me!"

Draco groaned.

Hermione snatched his chin and held it so he was forced to look into her eyes. "_Tell me_!" she demanded, almost frighteningly.

"I - I love you." Another groan. Merlin, she felt so good.

"My name!" she yelled. "Say my name with it!"

"I love you -" His teeth clenched as she moved just right, letting almost a hiss escape his lips - "I love you, Mione!" he called out quickly.

Hermione let go of his face and started moving even faster. She could always tell he was close by the way he bit at her bottom lip, so when he started munching on it frantically she climbed off and lowered her mouth back onto him. His fingers entangled in her hair, pulling at it hard as she bobbed up and down. She was even better at this than usual. Clearly, she had been holding back, and he would have to make sure she _never_ did again.

When Draco was just about there he started to hear a clanking sound. It took him a moment to realize someone was knocking on the door.

"Come back later!" he shouted.

The clanking became banging. Draco groaned - and not in the good way. Only one person knew they were down here, and that was the Minister. _Damn it_.

With the small amount of strength he had left in his limbs, Draco pushed Hermione off of him and pulled down her skirt. "Wait right here, darling," he said before yanking up his trousers and going to the door. "Can I help you, Minister?" he said, barely poking his head through the doorway.

Kingsley gave him a quick glance - flushed face, tousled hair, sneering lip. It was not difficult to figure out what was going on here. "Sorry to, uhh … interrupt," he said, raising an eyebrow, "but Hermione's and my meeting with the Head of Offices has been moved up."

"Moved up? To when?" asked Draco, hearing Hermione shuffling impatiently behind him.

"Now, actually."

Draco grunted. _Of course_. "Can you give her maybe five minutes?" Less if he would end this conversation already.

"No, I really do need her immediately, Mr. Malfoy. Whatever recreational activity you two are involved in will have to wait for later. I do not have time for -"

Hermione hurled herself through the door and lunged at the Minister. Draco caught her just before her fist hit his jaw. "How dare you! How dare you speak to Draco with such a sharp tongue! He is twice the man you'll -"

Draco threw his hand over her mouth. "Give us just one minute, Minister," he said, dragging her, kicking and flailing, back into the room, slamming the door behind them.

Even though it was a really good door, and potentially soundproof, with his ear up to it Kingsley could just make out the sounds of several things crashing while Draco yelled about something. Hermione seemed to be protesting but then, just as quickly, she was gasping and cursing and Draco was telling her to do something with her wand. A few seconds later the door burst open.

"I am _so_ sorry, Minister! I didn't mean it! I … Oh dear, I'm so embarrassed. I don't know _what_ I was thinking."

Kingsley looked at her curiously. She had seemed a bit ruffled before but, now, her clothes were straightened, the loose wisps of her hair were back in their tight bun, and her breath smelled minty fresh. The wand mystery had been solved.

"That's quite all right, Hermione. I know the signs of Amortentia when I see them," said Kingsley, smiling. "I believe you said there was a fountain of it in there. I can only _assume_ this was some sort of experiment."

Hermione's jaw dropped as her eyes went excessively wide. "Umm … _yes_. Yes, that's right," she said, which was not a complete lie since it was a 'sexual' experiment. "We were just, uhh … checking its potency?" But that was.

"I see," said Kingsley, pursing his lips. "And was it … potent?"

Draco poked his head out from behind the doorway and grinned. "Yes, sir," he said. "Quite potent indeed."

"Draco, write that down, will you?" said Hermione, trying to play it off as if Kingsley didn't very well know what was going on. "Amortentia in fountain is … quite potent."

"Will do, love," he said with a wink.

"Hermione, we really should be on our way," said Kingsley, already moving for the exit.

"Just one second," she said, taking a step back inside the room and meeting Draco for a kiss. It was only then that she realized why he was still hiding behind the door. "Oh dear," she said, looking down. "Draco I'm -"

"So sorry? Yes, you've been saying that a lot."

"I promise I'll make this up to you," she said, trying to give him another kiss.

Draco backed away. "Probably best if you go before I toss you right back onto that table."

"Right," she said, grabbing onto the door handle. "Don't forget we're seeing Sophie and Phillip tonight. We _need_ to get those two out of that bloody house."

"Don't worry. I won't forget," he said, grabbing the door handle on the other side and using it to push her out.

"Love you!" she called as he slammed it behind her.

It was a shame, but it looked like Draco would have to take care of this on his own, and he'd have to be quick about it. The Love Chamber didn't like to have one of them in it without the other, and would eventually put the person left behind in disarray until they found themselves standing in the center of the circular room with the doors spinning around them. Sometimes it happened within minutes, another time he had managed to stay an entire hour. It did the same thing when someone who wasn't either of them tried to enter as well, only that ejection from the room was instantaneous.

Draco was lucky he had been close, because the room was quick to spit him out today. The key shot out of his palm and he pocketed it. For some reason it was always his hand that it came into, even when Hermione was the last one out. It kind of freaked him out that the thing actually burrowed into him. It didn't hurt; it was just very, very strange.

Now that Hermione had to leave much earlier than expected, Draco was unsure of what to do with the rest of his day. Ever since what had happened with Sophie, she and Phillip had not been into work. Atticus had helped Draco - who was put in charge - hire a larger staff while Caroline worked on finding them a bigger building to house their growing business. Chastity - who was now officially their secretary - was dealing with all of the potential investors, who were growing impatient with how their meetings kept getting pushed off; even though they were all well aware of the circumstances. Phillip told Draco he could take the meetings, but he just didn't feel comfortable choosing someone without Phillip there.

While the rest of them were at a standstill with their tasks, Seth was the only one getting any real work done. All three of the new employees they had hired so far were for his department, and they were currently hard at work creating phones, computers and televisions that would work in the wizarding realm. This way they would have stock the moment they were ready to open for business.

As Draco stood there contemplating where to go, his phone started to ring. It was a number he did not recognize. "Hello?" he answered.

"Draco, it's Chastity."

"Chastity? When did you get a phone?"

"Oh, uhh … Seth just had it made for me,' she said reluctantly, knowing very well what Draco's feelings were on her working there. "But that's not what's important! I need you to come in right away!"

"Why?"

"That potential investor, Dorian Dubois, from Paris is here. You know, the one who is friends with Sophie's father? He says it's now or never and I can't get ahold of Phillip or Sophie. Other than 'now or never' this man doesn't speak a word of English and you're the only one of us who speaks French. Mr. Dubois is at the top of their list, Draco. We can't let him get away."

"Right," Draco muttered, suddenly feeling very nervous. "I'll be right there."

He hung up the phone. Well, it looked like the rest of his day had already been decided for him. Hopefully he wouldn't screw this up.

XXX

Hermione sat in her office after the meeting, trying to get some actual work done. She'd had a hard time focusing ever since they opened the Ever-Locked Room, or - as Draco loved to refer to it now - the _Love Chamber_. While she tried to do well at her job, it was really difficult when something so important - and obviously time consuming - was waiting for her right downstairs.

She still felt guilty for letting Draco talk her into that whole Amortentia bit. They had better things to do with their time. She just found it really hard to say no to him, especially after he just randomly took some yesterday to get her to go along with it. Hermione might have been angry if it hadn't led to one of the best shags of her life. There was definitely something to this 'all about Hermione' business.

Suddenly, Hermione could hear harsh voices outside of her door. Greta was arguing with someone. "I said you can't go in there without an appointment. Hey! Did you hear me?"

Hermione's door burst open. Inga Utkin barged in with a red-faced Greta on her heels. "Ms. Utkin. What do I owe the pleasure?"

"Mrs. Malfoy, I am _so_ sorry! I tried to keep her out but-"

"It is quite all right, Greta. Ms. Utkin and I are overdue for a conversation, anyhow. You may leave."

"Umm … okay," said Greta, backing out of the room unsurely.

"And shut the door on your way out, will you?"

Greta did as she was instructed, keeping her eye on Inga the entire time. As soon as it was closed, Hermione waved her wand and put up a silencing charm. Her alone in a room with the witch who made a pass at her then fiancé? This could get ugly.

"What is it you want, Ms. Utkin?"

"I've told you on numerous occasions you can call me Inga," she said, taking a seat.

Hermione frowned. "I'd rather not. It expresses a familiarity that I just don't have with you."

Inga blushed. "Look, I understand why you might have a problem with me, but, I promise, you will want to hear what I have to say."

"You tried to feel up my fiancé. I have more than just a _problem_ with you."

"In my defense, I really thought the marriage was just a Malfoy publicity stunt."

Hermione narrowed eyes, causing Inga to cower in her chair.

"Right. That was obviously the wrong thing to say. Let me try again. Draco has a -"

"_Mr. Malfoy_."

"Okay," said Inga, taking a deep breath. "_Mr. Malfoy_ has a reputation, which I'm sure you are well aware of. Everyone always assumed he would settle down one day, but I, like most others, was pretty sure it would be when he was around forty and with an eighteen-year-old pureblood wife. No one ever expected the pureblood prince to fall for a Muggle-born, so you can't exactly blame people for questioning it. And you also can't blame witches like me for being curious. I mean, he's Draco Malfoy." She leaned in and whispered, "There are stories."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Yes, I am aware of these 'stories', Ms. Utkin."

"Inga."

"_Fine_. _Inga_. But that does not excuse what you did. Publicity stunt or not, he was still taken."

"You're right," Inga said, sitting up straight again. "I apologize. If it's any consolation, I believe the marriage is real _now_. It's hard to fake that degree of affection he has whenever you're around. Even just at the mention of your name."

Hermione did her best to fight off a smile. She would not give Inga the satisfaction. "So why are you here again?"

"Oh, right," said Inga, shaking her head to refocus her thoughts. "I'm here about Zandicus Thinx. And let me start by saying how sorry I am about your friend, Sophie."

"That didn't stop you from reporting about it the next day."

"If it wasn't me it would have just been someone else, Hermione."

"_Mrs. Malfoy_."

"I prefer Hermione."

"I'm sure you do." Hermione looked across her desk at the reporter and sighed. "If you're here to defend him I'd rather not hear it. I already know you're his alibi."

Inga chuckled. "I'm not here to _defend_ him, Hermione. I'm here to help you prosecute him."

Hermione blinked. "What?"

"Zandicus came up to me after the trial last week and asked if I could meet him that night so he could give his side of the story," she explained. "He chose the time, the place. He kept me there for hours, drinking firewhiskey like it was the bloody elixir of life and constantly straying off topic. It was all rubbish. I didn't end up using one thing I learned that night in my article. It was like he was …"

"Distracting you?" finished Hermione.

Inga frowned. "Exactly. He was distracting me to keep me there. To be his alibi," she said. "Now, I wouldn't be so quick to jump to conclusions if he didn't finally leave after receiving a mysterious owl. Less than an hour later the Aurors were looking for me to confirm his whereabouts that night."

"So what is it you're thinking exactly? That Zandicus hired people to attack Draco?"

"Yes, that's what I'm thinking?"

Hermione took a deep breath. "I just don't understand. It's Phillip he has this never-ending feud with. I know he threatened Draco and everything, but I just don't see him being Zandicus's target."

"While Phillip might be his mortal enemy," said Inga, "Draco was the one he was angry at in the heat of the moment. He blamed his presence on him losing the trial. Which I can't exactly argue with. If Draco didn't work at Thinx, or wasn't your husband, there is no way Mr. Prior would have won."

"I don't think that's true -"

"It is. That's why you sent that Court Scribe home sick, isn't it?" Inga said. It was not an accusation, just a plain and simple fact to her. She then glanced at her watch. "I have to get back to my office, so I'll have to make this quick." She looked back up at Hermione and very seriously said, "I want to help you get this bastard."

Hermione looked back at her, her mouth agape. "I … I don't … why?"

Inga thought about this. "For many reasons, I suppose. It's the right thing to do." She held up one finger. "If there's going to be a war I want it over and done with quickly." A second finger. "I just plain don't like the wizard." And a third. "But, most importantly, it will make a great story." The last seven popped up.

"Right," said Hermione, who had not expected anything less from the witch. "So what did you have in mind? Some investigative reporting?"

"Exactly!" Inga grinned. "I'm already meeting Zandicus again tonight. I'll owl you tomorrow and let you know if I find out anything." She stood up from her seat and headed for the door. Hermione rose with her and walked out from behind her desk.

"Always itching for a story, even if you have to make it yourself," said Hermione as Inga opened the door. "I really hope you don't see Draco and me in the same way Rita Skeeter did. Just another book to sell."

Inga groaned. "Everyone says I'm the next Rita Skeeter because our writing styles are similar, but, unlike her, I don't need to make things up to write a good story," she said. "With you and Draco as subjects, the truth is interesting enough. While I do see the two of you as a great way to advance my career, not to mention my bank account, I don't plan on doing that with lies. So, if there ever is a book, I can assure you it will only be filled with the truth." She winked.

Hermione rolled her eyes and gave the reporter a half-smile. "Have a good day, Ms. Utkin."

"Inga," she corrected before walking out of the office. Greta kept a close eye on her as she strutted passed her desk, not looking away until Inga was well out of view. Clearly, Hermione wasn't the only one who didn't quite trust Inga Utkin.

XXX

That night Draco and Hermione met Sophie and Phillip at their place. Ever since Sophie had been released from St. Mungo's, neither of them had really left the house. Only for necessities. Every time Draco and Hermione would stop by, he would peek into the baby's room, and every time the bear would be somewhere different.

But tonight they were refusing to let their friends sit at home and sulk. They had already agreed to go out for dinner and drinks, but once Draco and Hermione arrived, they suddenly changed their minds.

"No! We're not letting you do this again!" said Draco, picking Sophie up. He walked towards the door while Hermione tried to push Phillip along, which was much more difficult than carrying a one-hundred pound witch, but he was less likely to fight back against her than he was against Draco.

When Phillip wouldn't budge no matter how hard Hermione pushed, Draco turned back around with Sophie wriggling on his shoulder and said, "How about we just go somewhere familiar?"

"Oh, yes!" said Hermione, coming out from behind Phillip. "How about the Leaky Cauldron? The four of us have such good memories there."

"Eef I say okay, weell you put me down?" asked Sophie, clawing at his back.

"Absolutely, love," he said, giving her a little spank.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I'm right here, Draco. Have you no shame?"

"Ah, don't worry, Mione. I'll gladly give you a much better spanking later tonight. I'd say you deserve it after what you left me with this afternoon."

Another eye roll. "So what do you say, Phillip? Will you come?"

Phillip looked at Sophie as Draco put her down. The two locked eyes and she nodded at him. "All right," he said. "I suppose Draco and I should talk about what happened with Mr. Dubois today, anyway."

The four of them took the Floo network to the Leaky Cauldron, since Phillip and Sophie's minds were too distracted to apparate properly. When they got there they grabbed a table and were more or less silent until the barmaid arrived.

Hermione looked up at her familiar face and smiled. "Hannah! I didn't know you worked here."

The future Mrs. Neville Longbottom smiled back at her. "Yeah, well, Tom is an old friend of my grandfather's and I wanted to get a second job to earn a little extra money for the wedding."

"Have you decided on a date yet?"

"Not yet, but we're thinking sometime next spring."

Hannah glanced sideways at Sophie and Phillip and gave that sorry look the two of them got everywhere lately, and absolutely hated. That was part of the reason why they never wanted to leave their house. Everyone was constantly reminding them of what had happened with their pity-filled looks. Phillip pulled up his menu and hid behind it while Sophie began picking at her nails. Anything to avoid those eyes.

Hannah took their orders and disappeared into the kitchen. Their food seemed to come out extra quickly. While they ate, Draco talked about his earlier meeting with Dorian Dubois. It had gone well and, after a great deal of charm and ass kissing on Draco's part, Dorian had agreed to stop by again when he came back to town in two weeks to see more of their company.

"Thanks for covering, Draco," said Phillip when Draco had finished. "Since we haven't been in to have Seth charge our phones, and he hasn't found a way for wizards to do it in their homes yet, we've sort of been out of touch."

"That's all right," said Draco, deciding it best not to mention that Chastity had also sent them an owl and Caroline went over and banged on their door for an hour. It seemed they'd also locked all of their windows and put a silencing charm around their house so no one could disturb them. Not even their friends.

The back door to the Leaky Cauldron opened and all of them could feel a pair of eyes land on their table. They looked over and saw that Zandicus Thinx had just entered with Inga Utkin. Draco looked at Hermione, who had told him all about her meeting with Inga earlier that day. While he agreed that her motives were questionable, at least she hadn't been lying about meeting Zandicus later.

Zandicus's eyes kept darting between Sophie and Phillip as Inga guided him over to a table on the opposite side of the room.

"I'm going to get a drink," said Phillip, standing up.

"I'll come with you," said Hermione, doing the same.

He nodded and looked down at Sophie. "Do you want anything?"

"A geenger ale," she said instinctually. "Oh …" Her eyes dropped, obviously remembering that it was no longer necessary to avoid alcohol. The others all tried really hard to pretend they didn't notice. "A butterbeer and whiskey weell be fine."

Phillip leaned down and kissed her cheek before heading over to the bar, with Hermione at his heels.

While Draco and Sophie sat there, he kept noticing her glance at something behind him. She seemed to be captivated with it. He turned and looked over his shoulder, his heart stopping when he saw Pansy sitting at a table with a laughing Blaise and Daphne. Damn, this place was busy tonight. He could tell his ex was trying really hard not to look at Sophie.

"Zat ees your ex-girlfriend, ees eet not?"

Draco turned back around and took a deep breath. "Yes, it is. From back when we were in school."

"What does she do now?" Sophie asked, now looking at him.

"I'm not sure," Draco shrugged. "Not much of anything, I think."

"And ze others … are zey … are zey always together?"

Draco raised an eyebrow. "I suppose they are often enough. Why do you ask?"

"No reason," said Sophie, her gaze drifting behind him once again.

"Sophie …"

Her eyes did not move.

"Sophie, what … did you … did you see something?"

Suddenly, her eyes flashed back to his. "Why are you asking zat?"

Their gazes remained locked, each of them seeking something the other was obviously trying to hide, neither wanting to say anything until they knew for sure. Then, the sound of Pansy forcing a giggle resonated in their ears, and Sophie broke their gaze to look back at her. That was when Draco knew his suspicions were correct.

"Did you tell the Aurors?" he asked in a whisper.

Sophie sighed as she looked at him once again. "No."

"Why not?"

She shrugged. "I would 'ave eef eet was just 'Arry, but I deed not know zat other man. Wiz a war starting you can never be sure who to trust." She paused. "Wait. 'Ow do _you_ know, Draco?"

Now it was his turn to sigh. "She came to the hospital. I guess she wanted to … to check on the baby. I saw her there and got a confession out of her."

"I 'ope you ruffed zat beetch up a bit."

"You know I did." He tried to smile.

"Why deed you not tell ze Aurors, Draco?" she asked, looking back at the table behind him.

"Because she didn't tell me who the others were," he said, looking back over his shoulder. He kept trying to see if Pansy would ever look over at Zandicus's table, but she never did. "Don't get me wrong, Soph. I _want_ her to suffer for what she did to you, but she's our only lead in this thing. She would never tell them she confessed to me, so they won't know to shun her. If we watch her then maybe …" He took a deep breath … "maybe we can find out more."

"I agree," she said.

He looked at her surprised.

She tried to smile. Another failure. "Zat ees why I deed not go to 'Arry immediately after my release. Do you zink … do you zink 'e would 'elp us?"

"Potter?"

She nodded.

"Well, he does have this nauseating need to help _everyone_. And since Hermione's involved -"

"'Ave you told 'er?"

Draco shook his head. He had been meaning to, but there had never been a good time to bring it up. And there probably never would be.

"Good. Don't," she said. "She and Phillipe … zey would never understand. Zey would demand immediate justice. But you and I … we can see ze big picture. Turning 'er een now would do nozing but 'urt our cause. Eet would scare zem eento 'iding, and we do not 'ave time for zat." Sophie took a deep breath. "She weell get what ees coming to 'er. Just not today."

The door to the Leaky Cauldron opened again and Goyle entered. He noticed Draco and Sophie immediately, and attempted to smile discreetly. Draco watched closely as he walked past them, heading right to Pansy, Blaise, and Daphne's table.

He kept staring at him, his lips slightly parted. "How many did you say were there again?"

"Four," answered Sophie. "Two men and two women."

Draco continued to stare at them silently. Sophie called his name several times before he finally turned around.

"Draco, I do not zink … I mean, I am sure …"

"Don't finish that sentence unless you are positive."

Sophie sighed and nodded. She kept her mouth shut.

Draco turned around one final time to look at them. Blaise winked at him. If it were not for Sophie putting her hand on his arm, Draco would have leapt right out of chair and pummeled the bastard. While he wasn't sure about Daphne and Goyle, there was no doubt in his mind that Blaise was there, and probably the one Pansy had been talking about.

"I didn't do it."

Draco and Sophie, who had both been too distracted to notice anyone approach, looked up to see Zandicus standing over their table. Sophie gasped.

"I didn't do it," he repeated more urgently. Inga came up behind him and tried to guide him away, but he just pushed her off. "Tell me you know I didn't do it." He was looking at Sophie.

She said nothing, her eyes darting between his and Draco's, unsure of what she was supposed to do. Draco stood up and stepped in front of her. "You need to leave."

"But I didn't do it! It wasn't me!" he shouted. "I wasn't there, I didn't hire anyone, I have absolutely _no idea_ who it was! I _need_ her to believe me."

"Hey!" Phillip was across the room in two seconds with Hermione just behind him. "Get the hell away from her!" He pushed Zandicus, sending him back several feet.

"I didn't do it!" he repeated again. "You have to believe me! I would never …" he gulped … "I would never do that to a child."

"Zey were not zere for me," Sophie said under her breath.

"Mr. Thinx, I think it's time we leave," said Inga, grabbing at his arm.

He pulled it away. "No! They need to hear this. They need to know they're wasting their time investigating me."

His eyes drifted ever-so-slightly to the Slytherin table. It was the first slipup Draco had seen all night and it was enough to push him over the edge. He lunged forward and punched Zandicus in the jaw, hard enough to knock him to the floor.

"How dare you!" Zandicus sprang to his feet and came after Draco, but Phillip was right there to hold him back. "I _hate_ you!" he shouted with flames in his eyes. "I hate the whole lot of you! But I _didn't_ do this! My threats … they have nothing to do with violence! I will _ruin_ you, Draco Malfoy, but I _will not_ send someone to bloody torture you!"

"Get the hell out of here!"' shouted Phillip, pushing him back again.

This time Zandicus listened. He gave them all one last cold look before storming out the door. Inga ran after him.

Phillip sank down in the chair next to Sophie and comforted her while she tried really hard not to cry. Draco looked back over at the Slytherin table and saw that only Blaise looked amused. The others all looked sick. Pansy was the first to get up and leave, with the others just behind her.

Draco and Hermione sat back in their chairs, unsure of what they were supposed to do. A second later Hannah came by with the drinks they had left at the bar. Sophie grabbed hers and chugged it down in three large gulps. When she was finished she looked at Hannah and said, "A bottle of firewhiskey for ze table, please. And make eet fast."

Hannah nodded solemnly before heading to the bar. She was back with the bottle less than a minute later. They had barely poured their glasses when someone ran into the pub screaming, "Someone help! Please help! There's a body in the alley! Someone's dead! Someone's dead!"

Draco and Phillip locked eyes before jumping up and sprinting out the door, along with a few others. When they got outside they found Zandicus standing there, staring down at the lifeless body of Inga Utkin.

He looked up at them, his eyes blank for a moment before going wide, clearly recognizing the accusation in their faces. "I didn't … No! I just got here! I -"

Phillip grabbed for him, but Zandicus jumped back and disapparated. Phillip did the same. He was not going to let the bastard get away.

Draco stood there, staring mindlessly at the body at his feet. There were no cuts, no bruises, no blood … no signs of a struggle of any kind. The obvious work of a killing curse. While he did not care for Zandicus, Draco had a hard time believing he would be stupid enough to do this after the show he had just put on inside. Talk about digging your own grave.

"Oh!" Hermione threw her hands over her mouth. She had just pushed through the crowd and was now standing beside her husband. He put his arm around her and pulled her head into his chest.

The two of them stood their silently, unmoving until the Aurors arrived. If Sophie's attack had not marked the start of a war, then this definitely did. Inga Utkin may have been a nuisance, but she hadn't done anything worth getting killed over. Other than trying to help them. It was a shame that it took something like this to let Hermione and Draco know her motives were probably pure. She had wanted to help. And now she was dead because of it.


	19. On the Inside

**A/N: Sorry for the delay! Hope it was worth the wait :-)**

Draco sat in his drawing room feeling rather nervous. He and Hermione had promised each other honesty, and here he was, turning his back on that promise yet again, even though he knew Sophie was right about Hermione and Phillip never being able to understand. They were both so good natured that they wouldn't care that this injustice wouldn't be forever. All they would see was that someone was getting away with what was essentially murder. But there were four people in Draco's office that day, and if they turned Pansy in she would be killed long before she ever got the chance to blab. Because Draco, like everyone else, knew she undoubtedly would. Pansy was selfish. Always had been. Well … not in all aspects, Draco recalled.

Sophie was the first to arrive. It was fairly easy, considering Phillip had decided to go into work today and she hadn't. With Draco on his lunch break, Phillip would never leave the office. Not until he got back. Now they just needed one more …

A knock came at the door. Draco jumped. He was so convinced that Hermione was going to catch them here that he was a little on edge. Sophie rolled her eyes and went to answer the door.

"Good day, 'Arry," she said, kissing the black-haired wizard on each cheek.

He blushed. "Uhh … Hi, Sophie. I wasn't … I mean, Malfoy didn't say …"

"I am ze one who made 'im ask you 'ere, actually."

"Oh."

Harry looked over at Draco, who was watching him from the entryway to the drawing room. He had thought it strange when Draco had approached him outside the Leaky Cauldron last night, the moment after Hermione went inside to settle their bill. He'd said he had something very important to talk about with him and asked Harry to meet him at his house at noon the following day. Before Harry had a chance to ask any questions, Hermione had returned, and it was quite evident that Draco didn't want her to know about this.

"Why have you asked me here, Malfoy?" Harry asked after they had all gone into the drawing room and taken their seats. He was on the sofa with Sophie, while Draco was across from them on an armchair that very much resembled the ones in Malfoy Manor.

Draco didn't say anything. He just looked to Sophie. She sighed. "I lied before, 'Arry. Een ze 'ospital when you came to question me, I lied."

Harry blinked. "What did you lie about?"

"When I said I deed not see any of my attackers. Zat ees not true. I deed see one. When she stepped forward to try and stop ze others I got a clear view of 'er face, and I knew 'er."

"You _did_?" said Harry, his eyes widening behind his glasses. "Well, who was it?"

Sophie was about to tell him, but Draco put up his hand to stop her. She shut her mouth immediately.

Harry was baffled. "I don't understand. Why did you lie?"

"Because we don't want her imprisoned yet, Potter."

"Why not?" asked Harry, furrowing his brow.

"Because a war ees starting, 'Arry. Ze murder last night made zat perfectly clear."

"The other side isn't very forgiving, Potter," said Draco. "If we turn her in now her name goes to the top of every hit list. But, if we wait, maybe she'll be stupid enough to reveal who the others were. Maybe even more."

Harry looked at Draco and took a deep breath. "Why are you telling me this? You know as an Auror I have to -"

"Look out for the best interest of the people? Yeah, I get that," said Draco, putting his arms on his thighs and leaning forward. "That's why we're telling you. You know we're right. Even though turning her in is the right thing to do, it will only hurt us in the long run."

"We are telling you because you are an Auror, and we trust you," explained Sophie. "Eef zis war ees anyzing like ze last, zen you can never be too careful about where you put your trust."

"But what about Hermione and Phillip?" asked Harry. "My guess is they're not here because they don't know you saw someone. Am I right?"

"You are," said Draco, in a strained voice.

Sophie sighed. "Phillipe weell never understand why we are doing zis, 'Arry. 'E _cannot_ know."

"And what about Hermione?" he asked, looking at Draco.

"She would never support this," was all Draco said.

"While she might not support the idea, she supports and trusts _you_," said Harry, scowling at him. "You should really give her more credit, Malfoy."

"I don't want her knowing, all right?" Draco shouted, while jumping to his feet. One sharp look from Sophie had him back in his chair again. "Look, I just don't want her in any danger. That _okay_, Potter?"

Harry frowned. "She's going to be angry."

"I know," said Draco, putting his head in his hands.

There was a long silence. During this time, Harry looked up at the clock above the mantel and stared blankly at Hermione's name, currently pointing at 'work'. He knew Draco had her best interest in mind, but he really thought not letting her in on this was a mistake. Hermione was smarter than the three of them combined. She would be able to come up with a plan much better than whatever they thought up.

"So weell you 'elp us, 'Arry?" Sophie asked desperately from beside him.

Harry could hardly look at her. He would never forget how guilty he felt when he heard about the attack at Thinx, knowing very well that Hermione had been there. All they were told was a witch had been seriously hurt, and he had been so relieved when he found out it wasn't his longtime friend. If Hermione knew he'd thought that, even for a second, she would never forgive him.

Harry did like Sophie. She was a bit bolder than the people he was used to, but her loyalty to her friends was unmatched. He didn't know why but, for some reason, Harry felt he owed her. For being relieved it was her and not Hermione who was attacked. For always being there for his best friend. For seeing the good in people like Draco without having to squint quite as hard as everyone else. Harry still found himself questioning this changed Malfoy at times.

"Yes, I will help you. The Aurors can keep an eye on this witch for you just as soon as you tell me who -"

"Not _all_ the Aurors," Draco said quickly.

"Only ze ones you _know_ you can trust," said Sophie.

"And that _does not_ include Weasley. I wouldn't put it past him to blab this whole damn thing to Hermione."

"He wouldn't," Harry said defensively. "But Ron is still an Auror in training. If I involved him it would be on a personal level but, for now, I won't say anything. There are only two Aurors offhand I can think of that I'd want to involve."

"Then those two are it," said Draco firmly. "Anyone you are forgetting about in this moment and remember later _cannot_ be involved. If they were truly trustworthy then you would think of them 'offhand'."

"Right," said Harry. He waited. "Aren't you going to tell me who it is now?"

Draco blinked. "You swear? You won't turn them in, you won't tell Hermione, you won't tell Weasley -"

"Yes, I _swear_, Malfoy. Now who the bloody hell is it?"

Draco looked at Sophie. They exchanged a nod. "Pansy Parkinson," said Draco. "Sophie saw her and I found her acting suspicious at St. Mungo's. She confessed to me, but she wouldn't tell me anything more. Just that they were there for me. To scare, not to torture."

Sophie looked to the floor and forced herself to swallow back tears.

Draco noticed. "Should've been me." He paused and took a deep breath. "I think Blaise Zabini was there too. Pansy had a large mark on her face when I saw her and he has been known to lose his temper with women in the past."

"And zat smug, smug look …" Sophie's fists clenched.

Draco sighed. "Last night when we got into the confrontation with Zandicus, Blaise looked all too pleased."

"And the other two?" asked Harry.

Draco looked at Sophie. "I think …"

"Draco, no!" she snapped. "You do not know!"

"We can never be too careful, Soph! If it's a possibility -"

"But I 'ave met 'im! 'E would never -"

"I've done things I'm sure you think I could never do."

"Well, yes … but zat was een ze past. You would never now -"

"I think you should keep an eye on Goyle and Daphne," Draco said quickly, before Sophie could object again.

Harry raised his eyebrows. "Really? But Goyle seems so …" What was the right word here? "… normal. For him, anyway."

"Yes, but the four of them are often together. It doesn't hurt to look into them as a possibility."

Sophie frowned. "Well, I do not know about Goyle, but eef you zink Blaise ees involved zen Daphne definitely should be investigated."

"Why do you say that?" Draco asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Uh …" Sophie blushed and quickly looked away. "No reason."

Draco narrowed his eyes at her. "Did Hermione tell you about what I saw at my bachelor party?"

"No!" Sophie clenched her face. Even she knew her answer was too quick. "Okay, maybe she mentioned somezing …"

"What is it?" Harry asked curiously. "I don't remember witnessing anything funny."

"Well, you weren't there at the moment." Draco took a deep breath. He hated sharing his friend's (hopefully a friend) dirty laundry, especially when he hadn't even told Goyle what he witnessed, but now it seemed like he had to. "Daphne didn't stay with Pansy that weekend. I saw her Flooing out and she was definitely going to Blaise's, suitcase in hand."

"Oh," said Harry, blushing slightly. "That's … wow."

"And not even married a year yet!" shouted Sophie. "Seemply appalling!

"Yes, because if it had been ten years that would be better," mocked Draco. "Right, Soph?"

Sophie narrowed her eyes at him. "You know what I mean. Why even get married eef you are just going to cheat ze first chance you get?"

Draco almost told them that the marriage was arranged but, luckily, he caught himself. If Goyle truly was his friend - and he hoped he was - then he could at least keep some of his secrets.

"So is there anything else you need to tell me?" asked Harry, looking at his watch. "I want to know exactly what was said between you and Parkinson, Malfoy, but we don't really have time for that now. Is there something that sticks out? Something I should know immediately?"

Draco thought about this. "My mind wasn't exactly clear in the moment, but I seem to recall her saying something about Hermione and me both being in danger. That _they_ had something planned. But it was all very vague. Nothing we don't already know."

"All right then," said Harry, climbing to his feet. "I have to be getting back now, but when would be a good time to discuss this more thoroughly?"

"I could probably get away sometime zis weekend," said Sophie. "Tell Phillipe I need some fresh air or somezing." She and Harry looked to Draco.

"Hermione and I are going furniture shopping in Diagon Alley on Saturday," he said. "I could try and break away for a little while, say I'm shopping for the game room or something. She won't want to help with that."

"Or you could just tell her, Mal -"

"I said no!" Draco snapped.

"Fine," Harry shrugged, "but you're going to regret it later." He walked towards the door. Draco and Sophie stood up and followed. "Meet me in Quality Quidditch Supplies at half past one. The owner owes me a favor so we can use the back of the shop." He opened the door.

"Wait, 'Arry," said Sophie.

Harry turned back around.

"Deed … deed zey ever find Zandeecus?"

Harry looked at her and sighed. "No. There's an Auror stationed outside of his home now but, so far, he hasn't been there."

Sophie frowned. "Phillipe deed not come 'ome until almost dawn. 'E 'ad been looking for 'im everywhere. I still cannot believe 'e chose today of all days to go to work."

"He just needs a distraction, Soph," said Draco. "You should think about coming in too."

Sophie clenched her eyes shut and shook her head. "No. I zink Phillipe needs …" she gulped … "and wants zis time away from me right now."

"Sophie, I don't -"

Sophie walked out of the room without saying goodbye to Harry. Draco sighed and looked at the other wizard. "I am fairly certain that Zandicus had something to do with what happened to Sophie, but I don't think he killed Inga."

"Why did he run, then?" asked Harry.

Draco shrugged. "I don't know. Fear, maybe. There was a whole pub full of witnesses who knew he was with her, and he had just thrown a fit a few minutes earlier. Even I'll admit it didn't look good for him."

"At this point we really know nothing," sighed Harry. "The Minister has a few people on the inside. So far none of them are in deep enough to know about the events that have transpired, but they're working on it."

"Any idea who these 'people' are?" asked Draco.

"None at all," said Harry before disapparating with a wave.

XXX

"What is _that_?" asked Hermione, looking at Lucius Malfoy with raised eyebrows. He had just put a frame on her desk, with the photo of him and Narcissa with her and Draco at their wedding inside of it.

"The last time I was here I was thinking your office seemed a bit bare," said Lucius. "An old colleague of mine who works at _Witch Weekly_ got a copy of the photo for me. You don't like it?" he asked, frowning down at the frame.

"No!" Hermione said quickly. "It's not that!" It really, really was. "It's just that … you and Narcissa … I mean, don't you ever smile in photos? We all just look so … stiff."

Lucius picked up the photo and studied it more thoroughly. "Do you think so? I am smiling much more in this than I am in any other family portrait I've ever taken. See?" he said, pointing at the ever-so-slight curve to his lips. Narcissa's image looked at him and scowled before walking out. Photo-Lucius followed her and pulled her back in several seconds later while Draco and Hermione continued to smile awkwardly.

Hermione said nothing.

"Well, if you don't like it." Lucius began to tuck the photo back in his robes.

Hermione sighed. "Put it down, please, Lucius. It is a very thoughtful gift and I will be happy to keep it on my des …" Narcissa staring at her all day long? No thank you … "on my shelf over there." She pointed. "My desk gets a bit crowded at times and I wouldn't want to risk knocking it over."

Lucius smirked. "Of course," he said with a wink. He walked over and placed the frame on her bookshelf, right next to the very first photo Hermione and Draco had ever taken together in Sequoia last summer. The photo was a bit forced, since they had barely been friends at the time, but she loved it, nonetheless.

"I know we had lunch plans today, but I have so much work to catch up on, I really don't think I can get away," Hermione said, writing something else she just remembered onto her to-do list.

"But I told you I have a surprise for you today," said Lucius, taking the quill from her hands.

"You mean that wasn't it?" she asked, motioning to the photo.

"Of course not. That was just a bonus to remind everyone who enters here that you are a Malfoy now."

"Because the nameplate on the door wasn't enough?" She smirked.

"Hermione."

"Lucius."

"I _will not_ take no for an answer," he said, crossing his arms.

Hermione leaned back in her chair and did the same. "It appears that _stubbornness_ is a Malfoy family trait."

"Yes it is," he said. "Whether you are born with the name or become a Malfoy through marriage, we are never short of tenacity."

Hermione tried really hard not to smile. "Can you have me back in twenty minutes?"

"I can have you back in fifteen."

"All right, fine," she said, stepping out of her chair. "Take me to this 'surprise'. And be quick about it."

Lucius smiled at her, finally getting Hermione to cave and smile back. He held out his arm and she grabbed onto it, letting him apparate the two of them to an undisclosed location.

Hermione felt a horrible chill run up her spine when she realized they had reappeared in Knockturn Alley. Lucius stepped forward and opened a door to what appeared to be a book shop. He held it for her but she remained frozen, staring dumbfounded into the dark shop.

"I promise, Hermione, nothing inside of this shop is going to hurt you," Lucius said with that signature Malfoy grin. "You might want to hurry along before someone sees you standing in the alley, though."

Hermione looked around nervously before darting into the shop. Lucius sniggered and shut the door behind them. He looked over at the shopkeeper and the two exchanged a nod before the man turned the other way. Lucius then led Hermione past the bookshelves and behind a tattered green curtain in the back of the shop. As they went inside she noticed the shopkeeper glancing sideways at them, his face permanently frozen with a look of malice on it, so she beamed at him. He upchucked a little and stopped looking at them then.

"Please, don't frighten Nogus, Hermione. He is doing us quite a large favor," said Lucius as she stepped into the room behind the curtain.

"Sorry," she said, taking a good look around.

All of the books back here looked as if they had not been read in years. A thick layer of dust covered the room like a blanket, particles in the air giving her the constant urge to sneeze. Spiders were crawling on webs in every corner, high and low, and when one large one scurried by their feet, Lucius smashed it with his cane.

"Truly revolting creatures," he said as he took out a handkerchief and wiped his cane clean. Clearly the handkerchief was magic because the spider's remains vanished instantly.

"Lucius, why are we here?" asked Hermione, reading a few titles of the books. None of them seemed especially impressive.

Lucius went over to one of the bookcases near the back and pulled out a book. Hermione jumped as it began to rotate, revealing a hidden bookcase of very ancient looking books. She walked over and began stroking her fingers along the spines. When one of them hissed at her she was quick to stop doing this. Lucius smirked before using his cane to point at the third shelf from the top. The books were so worn it was impossible to read the titles.

Hermione grabbed the first book on that shelf and began leafing through it. She was not surprised to see that it was a book about the dark arts, considering where they were and all, but she couldn't help but gasp a little when she realized that it was all about ancient wizard machines.

"I caught a glimpse of that dreadful drawing you did in your journal last week," explained Lucius. "You did not shut it quite fast enough when I arrived for lunch."

Hermione blushed. "Draco did a much better one."

"Did he now?" Lucius raised an eyebrow. "Hmm … He must have picked that talent up from his mother."

Hermione turned a few more pages.

"While I am not sure what you are planning to do with this 'machine'," he drawled, "it was quite evident by the question mark above it that you are as clueless about its components as I am."

"What makes you think the machine is dark?" she asked, finally looking up from the book and into Lucius's familiar gray eyes.

The left corner of Lucius's mouth twitched upwards. "They do not make machines like that for the side of good, Hermione. Surely you know that." He reached up and grabbed one of the books. After flipping a few pages he held it out to her and pointed. "Are any of these symbols visible on it?"

Hermione looked down at the page full of different symbols and frowned. "This one might be." She started to point but Lucius snapped the book shut.

"Do not tell me which ones. I am not sure whether this machine has anything to do with the power mentioned in the prophecy but, if it does, you must reveal any information you discover on it to no one. Not even to those closest to you. This is a war, Hermione. You never know who you can trust."

"Not even my father-in-law?" she asked.

Lucius's hard eyes softened a bit. "That would be nice, wouldn't it? But, I am afraid, with my history I am exactly the type of person you should never put your trust in."

Hermione frowned and looked down at the book in her hand. Lucius put the one he was holding on top of it.

"Do you have a means of protecting yourself, Hermione? If something were to happen to you?"

"What do you mean?" she asked, looking up.

"Are you familiar with Occlumency or Legilimency?"

"Well, _of course_ I'm familiar with them. But I assume you're asking if I know them and, I'm afraid, I do not."

"Would you like to learn?" he asked.

Hermione blinked. "Well … yes. Yes, I suppose I would."

"Then we will have to make our lunches more frequent," Lucius said, walking towards the curtain. "Take what you want. Nogus is paid not to mind. This entire room has not been touched in years. Not since the days of the Dark Lord's youth. He used to frequent this place during the years he worked at Borgin and Burkes. Or so I am told."

Lucius went back into the main room of the shop, leaving Hermione alone with the books. There weren't many on machines, but enough that it was hard for her to decide which ones were worth taking.

Hermione could only just make out the sound of the bell above the entrance of the shop after several minutes alone with the books. Lucius came back through the curtain and said, "You need to leave."

Hermione froze. She stared blankly at him, her hand mid-turn of the page she was on.

"Are you taking that one?" he asked.

"I … I don't know yet."

"Then you are," he said, walking over and slamming the book shut. He then went over and grabbed several more books from a random section and threw them on top of her already large pile. Then he grabbed a few more.

"We do not want them to know what section you were seeking."

Someone's heavy footsteps were making the floorboards creak.

"_Go_," he demanded.

Hermione nodded, but she wasn't sure if he could see it since she was hidden behind the huge stack of books. Without waiting for a response, she disapparated. The moment she was gone, Lucius went over and pulled the book necessary to turn the bookcase back around. Not a second after it locked into place, someone pulled aside the curtain and walked into the back room. They smiled when they saw him.

"Lucius, old friend. I thought I heard someone back here."

Lucius turned around and came face-to-face with Gorden Goyle. He smiled back. "Ah, Gorden. What brings you here?"

"Just pickin' something up from Nogus," he said, glancing back at the shopkeeper. "You?"

"Just setting a little something up," he said. "Something I will be glad to tell all of you in due time."

"Righto," said Goyle. "You still joining us for a drink tonight?"

"Wouldn't miss it."

Goyle smiled. "Good. I am told Arron has a surprise in store. Something truly … unique."

Lucius nodded.

Goyle said, "Good day," and returned to the front of the shop.

Lucius lingered in the back until he heard him leave, then went out to pay Nogus for his silence. Once that was taken care of, he exited, suddenly feeling very hesitant about that evening.

XXX

A slightly tipsy Lucius Malfoy laughed with his oldest mates as they walked through the streets outside of the pub they had just gotten kicked out of - for shouting obscenities at a couple of Mudbloods. It was late, anyway, and they would all have to be getting home to their wives soon enough, but Arron Greengrass wanted to get some fresh air first. His surprise had yet to be revealed.

"So tell me something," said Lucius, between chuckles. "Which one of you bastards was it who put a hit out on my son?"

"Wasn't any of us," laughed Stuart Parkinson.

"You can thank our children for that one," smiled Arron. "It seems they're all a little bitter about Draco choosing to marry that dirty little Mudblood just when they decided to let him back in."

"But you can't blame Draco for wanting a taste of her," said Wiley Rosier, licking his lips. "All of those tight skirts she wears down at the Ministry, I'm tempted to pull her into a dark corner and slam her against a wall myself. That is, if she didn't reek so terribly of Mudblood."

"She does have this purity about her you can't wait to corrupt," laughed Orson Crabbe.

"So it wasn't that Zandicus prick after all?" asked Lucius, anxious to get them off the subject of fondling his son's wife.

"Of course not," said Goyle. "That prick doesn't have the stones to follow through with his threats. Though, he certainly has a knack for digging his own bloody grave."

"Aren't you working with 'that prick'?" asked Quincy Nott.

Goyle smiled. "I am. I just love mugs with large sums of money at their disposal."

"Ah! Here we are!" said Arron, stopping in the center of an alley and beaming at everyone. "Wait right here." He ran into the shadows.

"Any of you know what this is about?" asked Lucius.

Most of his old mates shook their heads, but Goyle and Crabbe exchanged sly grins. This was not lost on Lucius.

Arron came back a few minutes later, lugging a struggling man with bound wrists and a sack over his head. Lucius's insides immediately tensed, but his outsides remained calm.

"Lucius, it has come to our attention that your loyalties have been a bit … sketchy lately."

Lucius cocked an eyebrow. "Have they?"

"Well, not so much yours as your sons," corrected Goyle. "But Rosier here has mentioned that you have been spending an awful lot of time at the Ministry with that Mudblood wife of his."

"We have a weekly lunch date," Lucius said calmly, trying hard not to stare at the struggling man. "My son hardly speaks to me anymore. While she is not exactly gullible, there have been several occasions where she has let things slip to me."

"And we would all really like to believe that," said Arron, pushing a few more steps forward with the man. "That is why we brought him." He took off the sack, revealing a wide-eyed Wesley Granger with a gag in his mouth.

Lucius struggled to keep his breath from hitching. "I do not understand what you are trying to prove here?" he asked, looking past Wesley to Arron.

"Your wife had tea with mine a few months back," he explained. "She told her this odd story about how you forced her to meet your Mudblood daughter-in-law's parents at their home for lunch. Said you got on quite well with the father. My wife said Narcissa was horrified, of course. Claims you haven't been the same since you got your sanity back."

"Did she now?"

"Yes, she did. She's been worried about you, Lucius. We all have."

The others all nodded, each one of them looking quite amused.

"That is why we arranged this test for you. Just to make sure your loyalty truly does lie with your old friends."

Arron then took out his wand and swiftly cast a hovering charm on Wesley. The Muggle man went flying into the air, becoming suspended thirty feet above their heads. Lucius watched as Wesley became perfectly still, seeming to think that this would somehow stop him from falling.

"That spell will wear off in about twenty seconds," said Arron. "It's your choice if you wish to save him or not."

The others all started laughing. Lucius showed no signs of movement, his cane holding his wand pressed firmly to the ground.

They waited for what seemed to be the longest twenty seconds of their lives. Then they heard a muffled scream. Everyone looked up as Wesley began to teeter. And then he fell, plunging head first towards the ground, all eyes fixed on him.

"_Immobulus_!"

The others had all been so focused on Wesley that none of them noticed Lucius lift his cane. The Muggle froze midair. Before anyone could even get their wands out, Lucius had used a Stunning Charm on Crabbe and Nott. Parkinson stumbled with his wand and ended up missing Lucius with his own Stunning Charm, only to be hit with a successful one a moment later. Rosier bolted, but was hit with a Jelly-Leg Jinx by Goyle meant for Lucius.

"_Expelliarmus_!" Lucius shouted, successfully disarming Goyle, as well as sending him flying backwards into the wall.

Now it was just him and Arron Greengrass, facing each other, wand to wand.

"I guess we know the truth now." Arron gulped. "I have to say, I never would have believed it if I hadn't just seen it for myself. Lucius Malfoy's actually gone soft."

"Believe me when I tell you, I have hardly gone soft. But my loyalties _have _changed. They are with Draco, as they should have always been," said Lucius in his calm, drawling voice. "And I will not deny that I have become somewhat fond of his bride. She would be most displeased with me if I let you harm her father."

"Who cares?"

"Obviously, I do," said Lucius, "or else I would have let you harm him." He paused. "Why is it that you have chosen to fight now, Arron? You were never a Death Eater. Is this truly all because your daughter has abandoned your family to date a Weasley?"

"Piss off!"

Lucius cocked an eyebrow. "Is it more than that, then? Who exactly _is_ the puppet master pulling your strings?"

"I said piss off!"

"_Titillando_!"

Arron fell back in a fit of laughter.

Lucius walked over and kicked him in his side. "You should be glad I've changed, old friend. My former self would not have hesitated to use the Cruciatus Curse on you."

He kicked him again while the other wizard both laughed from the tickling hex and cried out in pain at the same time.

Lucius crouched down and looked the other wizard straight in the eye has his laughter finally subsided. "If you _or_ your children come after my son again, I will make sure it is the last thing you ever do. And that extends to his wife."

"_Crucio_!"

Lucius turned around just in time to see Goyle pointing his wand - which he had found - at him, sending him back in a fury of pain. When he hit the ground so did Wesley, only now his fall was only around two feet.

Lucius felt several jabs in his side and a wet spot hit his face. When the pain relinquished, Lucius wiped the spit off of him and sat up to see that everyone had gone. He looked over at Wesley, who was sitting a few feet away and staring at him. Lucius waved his wand, removing the man's bonds from his wrists and the gag from his mouth.

"Let's get you home," he said, rising to his feet.

Wesley stood up without a word and followed Lucius out of the alley. He was still feeling a bit weak from the Cruciatus Curse and didn't think he could manage to apparate them both out of there. Luckily, a locater spell let him know that they were not far from the Granger home at all. Until this moment, Lucius had not registered their location. He should have known the moment his 'friends' suggested they come all the way out here for a drink, but he wasn't even aware that they knew where the Grangers lived. He barely knew.

"Lucius," said Wesley when they finally turned onto his block.

Lucius stopped and turned.

"When … when you first came to my house, you mentioned a war many years ago. How many, exactly?"

Lucius stared into the anxious eyes of this Muggle man, unsure of where his loyalty was supposed to lie in this moment. But, understanding the pleas of a desperate father, he decided it was best to be honest with him. "It was just over four years ago."

Wesley looked to the ground. "During that odd time my wife and I randomly decided to move to Australia? It's funny, but until Hermione showed up to ask us to move home I don't remember thinking about her once down there."

"I am really not sure," said Lucius, "but it certainly sounds like something your daughter is capable of doing. As a means to protect you."

"Well, she's not supposed to be the one protecting us," said Wesley, looking up angrily. "Is …" he gulped. "Is Hermione in danger?"

"Yes," Lucius said honestly.

"Because she married your son?"

"Partially."

Wesley sighed. "I will never understand your world."

He walked past Lucius and continued towards his house. Lucius followed a few steps behind him.

When Wesley got to his front door he stopped with his hand on the knob. After several moments of what appeared to be an internal struggle, he turned around.

"I can't help Hermione in the ways she needs, can I?"

Lucius frowned. "I am afraid not."

"But you can?"

"I can try," he said. "I have already arranged to teach her something very necessary to protect herself."

"Good," he said, looking dazed at the ground, yet again. "You fought on the opposite side of my daughter in the war … didn't you?"

"I did."

"And … and Draco?"

"He did as well," said Lucius with a sigh. "But heed my words, Wesley. My son never would have done it if he was not following my lead. He is a better man than I and he loves your daughter. Unconditionally. He will do whatever it takes to protect her and so will I."

Wesley nodded, though, he didn't look completely convinced.

"If you would like, I can use a memory charm to make you forget this -"

"No!" Wesley said quickly. He took a deep breath and repeated, "No," more calmly. "I prefer knowing. I am always sick with worry when it comes to Hermione. Please, keep me informed."

"I will do my best," said Lucius, trying to smile.

Wesley nodded again. "Thank you for not letting them splatter me."

"Don't mention it."

Wesley managed a half-smile before turning and entering his house, several locks clicking behind him.

Lucius waited a few moments before apparating home. When he entered the drawing room, Narcissa was reading in an armchair she had pulled over to the fireplace. She looked up as he entered.

"Lucius, what happened?" she asked, leaping out of her chair and running over to him.

He hadn't caught a glimpse of himself yet, but one look in the gilded mirror above the marble mantelpiece let him know that the Cruciatus Curse had done his appearance no favors. His nose was bloody, his hair dirty and tangled, and his face bruised; not to mention the other parts of his body covered by his robes.

"Nothing," he said, pushing her concerned hands aside and heading for his study.

"What do you mean 'nothing'? Clearly, something has happened," she said, following him.

Lucius took several deep breaths. "While I understand your need to vent to someone about our lunch with Muggles, I really wish it had been _anyone_ other than Delilah Greengrass."

"What do you mean?" she asked, quickening her steps so she was walking even with him. "Did Arron do this to you? Lucius, talk to me."

Lucius stopped and looked at his wife. "How did they know where the Grangers live, Narcissa?"

Narcissa went white. "I … I am not sure."

"Did you tell them?"

"I don't believe so."

"Not even the name of the town?"

Narcissa blinked. "I don't remember, Lucius. I don't believe I did, but who's to say? It was several months ago. And what exactly does this have to do with why you're all bloody and tarnished?"

Lucius scowled at her before returning to his march towards his study. "Arron thought it would be funny to see how I would react to Wesley Granger plummeting thirty feet towards the ground. Needless to say, they were not happy with the results."

"Dear Merlin," she said, grabbing at her heart. "Is he all right?"

"Do you care?"

"Please don't make me out to be the one at fault here, Lucius. Arron should never have brought that Mudblood into this -"

"Did your son not tell you to stop calling them _that_?"

Narcissa stopped walking, her mouth agape. "Lucius, I … Why are you acting this way?"

"I'm angry," he said, finally reaching the door to his study and opening it. "You should be too. Especially since it was your incessant need to gossip that put Wesley in danger in the first place."

Lucius stepped inside and slammed the door behind him, leaving Narcissa stunned in the hallway. His snowy owl woke up and squawked at him.

He went over to his desk and pulled out a small piece of parchment. He picked up his quill and dipped it into his pot of ink, then scrawled a quick note:

_- K -_

_I have been found out. Will explain on Monday. Hopefully, the others you have on the inside will do a better job than I have._

_- L -_

As soon as it was written, Lucius folded the note and fastened it to his owl's leg. "You know where to take it, girl," he said, opening the window and sending the owl on its way.

Lucius let the cool air hit his face, staying near the open window long after the owl was gone.

"Sorry, Draco," he whispered after several minutes had past. "I tried. I truly tried." Lucius shut the window and went to lie down on his sofa, too exhausted to even seek out a guestroom. He had no interest in seeing his wife again tonight. Or any night in the near future.


	20. Wicked

**A/N: I guess the only thing for non-SOTD readers is that Draco and Hermione had sex for the first time in a vineyard. It was outside of the chateaux Hermione had her Bachelorette Party at.**

**And onward …**

Draco sent Sophie out ahead of him to take a quick look around before leaving Quality Quidditch Supplies, since they had just met and spoken with Harry there. Once she confirmed that no one they knew was around, Draco exited and they said a quick goodbye before he headed off to meet Hermione at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour. When he'd left her she had been shopping for a dining room table, since the one they had from their old flat was much too small for the amount of space. They had moved it into the kitchen, and Hermione was sick of eating their meals by the stove when they had a beautiful room for that.

When Draco got to the ice cream parlour, Hermione was already sitting at one of the tables, eating a sundae twice as large as the one she had waiting for him.

"Hungry, Mione?" he asked, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Starving," she said, stuffing a huge bite into her mouth. "My craving for sweets has been out of control lately. I think all of the stress must be getting to me."

"Well, just as long as you don't let it get to your figure," he said, taking his seat. "I don't expect you to lose that until we're at least in our sixties."

Hermione nearly choked on her bite. "_Sixties_? I plan to be fat long before then. You, sir, will just have to deal."

"You can't get _fat_, Hermione. It is in the Malfoy family contract. No fatties. Maybe I should just take the ice cream away from you now." He tried to grab her spoon.

Hermione pulled it away and looked at him with hell's fury in her eyes. "If you dare try to take my ice cream from me, Draco Malfoy, I swear it will be the last thing you _ever_ do!"

Draco laughed. "Sorry, Mione," he said, scooting his chair closer to her and proceeding to give her a million tiny kisses on her cheek. "Feel free to get as fat as you want … just as long as it's in your sixties."

Hermione tossed a spoonful of whipped cream at him. They both laughed before she licked it off.

"Dwaco! Dwaco!"

Draco felt something tugging at his leg. He looked down to see Teddy Lupin beaming at him. When Draco beamed back, the child's hair immediately turned platinum blonde again.

"Teddy, where is your grandmother?" asked Hermione as the miniature version of her husband proceeded to climb onto Draco's lap.

Teddy didn't answer, but he happily helped himself to Draco's untouched ice cream.

"_Great_," said Hermione, realizing the child had probably gone AWOL. "I'll be right back, Draco. Please, keep him here."

"Will do," he said, digging into his wife's ice cream, since his had clearly been taken over.

Hermione found a panicking Andromeda half a block away and guided her to her missing grandchild. "_Ted Remus Lupin_!" she shouted once Teddy was in her line of sight. "What in the name of Merlin were you thinking?"

"Sowwy, Gwama," he said, dropping his spoon and cowering into Draco's shoulder. "But I saw Dwaco coming out of the Kwinich store and wanted to say hi. He walks vewy fast."

Draco, who was still very much focused on Hermione's ice cream, suddenly dropped his spoon and groaned. He had just been ratted out.

Hermione looked at him and raised her eyebrows. "Quidditch, Draco?"

He gulped.

"I know you have high hopes for our game room, but it isn't _that_ large."

"Sorry, I … got distracted." That was believable.

"At this rate we'll _never_ get our place furnished. You are always so irresponsible! How am I supposed to trust you with anything when you can't even properly shop for bloody furniture?" Somewhere in the midst of her yelling, Hermione had begun to sniffle.

"Are you crying, Mione?" asked Draco, looking very confused.

"No!" She was sobbing now, letting out little hiccups every few seconds.

Andromeda looked uncomfortably at the crying witch beside her. Draco stood up and put Teddy down in his chair. He then went over to Hermione and took her in his arms.

"I'm sorry, Mione. I never wanted you to get upset over it. The day's still young. Did you pick a table yet?"

"N-n-no!" _Hiccup_!

"Then let's finish up here and go pick one."

Hermione nodded into his chest. "I'm sorry, Draco. I've just been so exhausted lately. It's been making me very emotional. You know I'm not like this."

"Sure, Mione." He chuckled and kissed her salty cheek. "Whatever you say."

Hermione pulled away from him and looked at Andromeda. "I'm sorry. Please, proceed to yell at Teddy."

They all looked over to see the four-year-old smiling as he stuffed another spoonful of ice cream into his chocolate-covered mouth. They all frowned.

After a quick scolding and making him promise never to wander off again, Andromeda cleaned Teddy off and tried to guide him out of the ice cream parlour.

"But your ewwands are boring. Can't I stay with Dwaco?"

"I doubt our errands are any more exciting, kid," said Draco, nudging Teddy's cheek.

"Teddy, we really don't have time for this," said Andromeda, looking at her watch. "I have a million things to do today and limited time -"

"If you want, we could watch him," volunteered Hermione. Draco and Andromeda eyed her curiously. "What?" she asked, shrugging her shoulders. "Our errands aren't exactly on a time schedule like hers. I'm sure Teddy would be happy to help us pick a table. Wouldn't you?"

"Uhuh!" he said, clearly not understanding how tedious a task like that with Hermione could be.

"Are you sure?" asked Andromeda.

"Yes," said Hermione. "I promise, my crying fits are done for the day. We would be happy to have him."

"Well … all right," she said, looking skeptically at her grandson. "Meet me back here in two hours?"

"Of course."

"Yay!" shouted Teddy, throwing his spoon in the air. Draco took out his wand and froze it before it could hit an unsuspecting customer on the head. "Sowwy, Dwaco."

While Teddy ate, Draco went up and got Hermione another sundae, since he had eaten the bulk of hers. She frowned when she saw the new one was much smaller than her first. "You already ate about half of it," Draco explained, "so I thought you would be less hungry."

"It's fine," she said, clearly disappointed.

When they were all finished with their ice cream, Hermione dragged Draco and Teddy to a different furniture store, since the previous one was unsatisfactory.

Draco liked the first table he saw, and Teddy agreed.

"Don't you think it's a tad expensive?"

"Hermione, we've been over this." said Draco, cocking an eyebrow. "Money is_ not_ a problem."

"But you know how I hate it when you use your family money."

"Then you pay for it. I know how much you make, remember?"

"It just seems like an awful lot to spend on a table."

"A table that will last us for years," he said, stroking its surface. "Feel how smooth it is. No splinters." He winked.

Hermione blushed. She scowled at him before looking down at an oblivious Teddy, who was also stroking the surface. Hermione gave in and rubbed her hand across it as well. It was, indeed, very smooth.

"No splinters!" said Teddy, holding up his hands.

Draco burst out laughing.

"Okay, fine," said Hermione, removing her hand from the table, hoping this action would also remove the thoughts of her and Draco naked on top of it from her head. "We can get this one."

"Yay!" Draco and Teddy shouted together.

"I'm going to go and find someone to put it on hold for us. I'll meet you over by the chairs."

"Boo!"

Hermione rolled her eyes at the two boys and went in search of a worker. After the table was successfully put on hold for them, she went over to the chair section, but Draco and Teddy were nowhere to be seen. _Of course_.

She found them about ten minutes later, lying down in the bed section.

"Hermione, you _have_ to come and feel this bed," said Draco, beckoning her over. "It is quite possibly the most comfortable bed I have ever been in."

"We don't _need_ a bed, Draco. We need chairs for our new table."

"Just feel," he said, reaching out for her.

"You're not supposed to lie on the merchandise, Draco. There are signs." She pointed at one just to their left.

"If I didn't lay on it then how would I know it was worth purchasing?"

"Please, Hewmimy!" pleaded Teddy. "It weally is comfy."

They both looked at her with puppy-dog eyes. Hermione huffed. Why did they both have to be so darn cute?

"_Fine_," she said, reluctantly climbing on beside Draco. "Oh! This _is _comfy."

"Told you!" Teddy laughed.

"But we really don't need a bed, Draco." She let him pull her close and nuzzled into him. Teddy did the same on the other side.

"Why not? The bed we have now was mine before you even moved in. Don't you want a bed that's _ours_?"

Hmm. Hermione bit her lip. She had never thought of that. "Do you even like this frame?"

"I _love_ this frame."

"Have you even looked at it?" she asked.

"That's what drew me over here in the first place," he said. "It's perfect for binding."

"Draco!"

"Hermione!"

"What's binding?" asked Teddy.

Draco laughed. "I'll tell you when you're older." He turned to Hermione. "So what do you say, wifey? Can we have the bed?"

Hermione looked into his pleading eyes and smiled. "Yes, we can have the bed."

Draco's face lit up.

"But, if I'm getting the table, this purchase is all on you."

"I'm fine with that."

"Well, now that that's settled, we really need to start looking at chairs."

Hermione tried to sit up but Draco pulled her back down. "Just one minute, Mione. We should enjoy this quiet moment of relaxation. You need it more than anyone."

"And just what does that mean?" she demanded.

"Shh." He put a finger to her lips. "No arguing. Just relax."

Hermione remained tense in his arms, but when he made no signs of wavering, she let herself finally ease up a bit and settled into his arm. Teddy had his eyes closed on the other side of Draco. Hermione looked over at him and, for the first time ever, really saw the resemblance between the two of them, and it wasn't just the matching hair. Draco had always strongly resembled Lucius, but seeing him this close to his cousin made the Black genes really stand out. While watching the two of them breathe steadily, she realized how much she couldn't wait to start a family with Draco. While now was obviously not the right time, when all of this prophecy crap was said and done with, she was positive she would be ready for this.

Draco, feeling her eyes on him, turned his head and kissed her.

"Eww!" Teddy squished his face in disgust on the other side.

"You, kid, are going to feel very differently about that one day," said Draco, squeezing Teddy against him. They all laughed.

"Hello, Hermione."

All of their heads popped up to find Luna Lovegood and Rolf Scamander standing at the foot of the bed.

"Hello, Luna," said Hermione, smiling.

"You know, there's a sign that says you're not supposed to lie on the beds, but it does seem like great fun." She climbed on and sat casually with her feet beneath her.

"Excuse me." They all looked over to see an employee approaching them. "You're not -"

"It's fine. We're purchasing it," stated Draco. "So just put your little tag on it for us and carry on."

"Oh." She blushed. "Umm … all right." The woman took out her wand and did as he instructed before hurrying off.

"That was rude," said Hermione, scowling at him.

"I would be more inclined to be polite if they didn't have ridiculous rules."

Hermione rolled her eyes before looking at Luna. "So what brings you two here today?"

"Rolf is moving into town," she said, her eyes dancing with delight. "We are currently trying to find furniture for his new flat. Though, I tried to explain to him that the best stuff is at the junk shop."

"Why would I pay fifty Galleons for a broken sofa?"

"Because it has character," Luna explained dreamily.

"Oh, that's great, Rolf!" said Hermione, beaming as she tried to change the subject. "What inspired you to make that decision?"

Rolf blushed. "Umm …" He glanced ever-so-slightly at Luna.

"Oh. Gotcha." Hermione winked. "I'm actually really glad you're here, Luna. Draco and I just chose a table for our dining area, but he keeps distracting us from the task of choosing chairs. Would you mind helping me? I'm sure Draco would be happy to give Rolf some tips on furnishing a bachelor pad."

"With pleasure," said Draco, scooting off the bed with Teddy thrown over his shoulder. "What we looking for first, mate?"

"Umm … a bed," said Rolf, almost seeming embarrassed.

"Ah, my specialty. Of course, this one is already taken," He patted his new bed, "but I'm sure we can find one almost as good. Come along."

Draco repositioned Teddy so he was riding piggyback and put his hand on Rolf's shoulder to guide him away.

"We'll find you some normal stuff before she starts spouting out ideas," he whispered.

Hermione showed Luna their new table before going to look at chairs. It was obvious that their tastes were very different. While Hermione wanted something simple and classic, Luna kept trying to sway her towards something squishy and colorful.

"I think this would be so comfortable around the dinner table," said Luna, sitting in a plushy, yellow lounger.

"Uhh, Luna … I don't think those types of chairs are meant for the dining room." It reminded her of something Big Bird, from that Muggle television show, Sesame Street, would have.

Eventually Hermione found chairs she liked that looked really nice with the table. She located Draco and dragged him to them for approval. His only complaint was that the seat cushions were scarlet, but since their bedroom was green he let her win that argument.

By this time, Draco had already helped Rolf pick a bed, armoire, sofa, and coffee table.

"Oh, _sure_. When it's not for your _own_ place you're quick about it," scorned Hermione.

He responded by smiling and kissing her. It was really the only way to get her to shut her mouth when she was in one of her moods, like she had been _all_ day. He was just lucky he was such a good kisser, or else things would never get resolved.

Once they were finished at the furniture store, Luna and Rolf accompanied them to Weasleys' Wizards Wheezes, since Teddy wanted to say hi to George, and possibly get a present since he, apparently, was given free merchandise from there all the time.

This was not a lie. Teddy begged and begged for a Pygmy Puff and, to Hermione's displeasure, George let him have one.

"Andromeda isn't going to like us just showing up with a pet for him, George," Hermione scolded.

"She'll _love_ it!" said George, holding his arms out extremely enthusiastically, and making Teddy jump up and down. While Draco helped Teddy pick one, George whispered to Hermione, "It's fine. She's been talking about getting him one for a while. Just never has the chance to get down here. Lighten up, Hermione."

George's 'lighten up' sounded an awful lot like Draco's 'relax'. Maybe she was being a bit too high-strung lately.

Teddy ended up choosing the fluffiest purple Pygmy Puff and immediately decided that he would name it Little Draco, or LD for short. Draco wasn't sure if he should be offended or flattered.

Rolf also bought some Canary Creams and Patented Daydream Charms for Luna - though, she hardly needed the latter - and an Aviatomobile for Teddy, who was extremely thrilled to be receiving two presents.

When they were finished there, Draco and Hermione still had some time before they had to meet Andromeda, so they decided to walk Luna and Rolf to the fireplaces and say goodbye.

On their way there, someone hidden underneath a hooded cloak - who seemed to be in quite a hurry - ran right into Rolf, nearly knocking him over. He said, "Sorry," to the person, even though he was clearly not the one at fault.

As they ran off, he stared after them curiously before checking his pocket.

"Everything all right, mate?" asked Draco, who was holding tightly onto Teddy's hand while the child played with the Pygmy Puff on his shoulder.

"I thought I felt their hand in my pocket, but nothing seems to be missing."

Luna handed her bag of stuff Rolf had just purchased for her to Hermione and held everything for him as he cleared his pocket. Pouch of money, Floo powder, toffees, a random quill, lint … everything was accounted for.

"I'm sure they just grazed it," said Hermione logically.

"Yeah … you're probably right."

But Rolf did not look convinced. Still, he returned everything to his pocket and they continued to the fireplaces. After hugs and handshakes goodbye, Hermione promised to owl them someday soon so they could all go out together properly.

Rolf took out his Floo powder and offered it to Luna first. She took out a handful and tossed it into the flames but, before she could step in, Hermione remembered she was still holding her bag and called for her.

Luna turned, took several steps and reached for it. The fire started to grumble. Draco and Rolf looked to the flames at the same time. They had started to form a green ball and spread outwards. That just wasn't normal. The grumbling became almost thunderous.

"Look out!" Rolf shouted, throwing himself at Luna.

Draco grabbed Hermione and Teddy in one fell swoop, sheltering them as the green ball of fire exploded, sending flames shooting out of the fireplace and them flying through the air. Hermione had thrown her arms around Teddy as well, and tried to shield him between her and Draco so he wouldn't have such a rough landing. Her back scraped across the ground while Draco's got singed.

Hermione tried to sit up, but when a second explosion sounded behind them, Draco pushed her back down. When it all seemed to be over, Draco crawled off of them, his back in too much pain to get very far. Hermione wasn't much better.

But once Teddy confirmed that LD was okay in his hands, he looked back at the fireplace and shouted, "That was wicked!"

"Teddy!" Andromeda ran out of the gathering crowd and tossed all of the bags she was carrying to the ground before scooping her grandson into her arms.

"Gwama, did you see? The fiweplace went BOOM!"

"Luna!"

Hermione finally found the strength to get off of the ground and ran to her friend. Draco noticed the jumper she was wearing was all torn and bloody in the back.

Other than some hand and knee scrapings, Luna was more or less unscathed, but Rolf, who had been closest to the flames, was burnt pretty badly.

"Rolf," said Luna, climbing out from under him.

When she saw the condition of his back, tears flooded her eyes. It was the first time Hermione had ever seen her cry.

Luna took out her wand and immediately started casting small healing spells, but nothing she knew was powerful enough to help.

Rolf was slowly beginning to lose consciousness but, before he did, he looked up into Luna's watery eyes and said, "You all right?"

Luna nodded and grabbed onto his hand while his head sank back down to the ground.

Not long after, several Healers and Aurors arrived on the scene. Before they took Rolf away, Draco went over to him and took the Floo powder out of his pocket.

Neville Longbottom was one of the Aurors there, so he tossed it to him and said, "Check that out, Longbottom. That's what was thrown into the flames before they went off like that."

Rolf was taken away to St. Mungo's. While the remaining Healer looked at Luna, Draco and Hermione sat on the ground, both trying to hide any physical pain they were feeling from the other.

Teddy had wanted to stay with them, but they had insisted he leave with Andromeda. He hugged them both, unknowingly squeezing a little too tightly on their backs, and left with his grandma and his Pygmy Puff.

"They're coming after our friends, Draco," Hermione said quietly once they were alone.

Draco sighed. "I know."

"And all for some power that doesn't even exist yet. Do they think 'this' will motivate us?"

"I doubt whoever came up with 'this' thinks logically."

"What if Luna had been in those flames …?"

"Please, don't think like that, Hermione," he said, rubbing her knee. "She wasn't. Just be grateful for that."

"But what if she was …"

Hermione put her head in her lap, letting tears fall freely down her cheeks. Draco held her hand while the two waited patiently for their turn with the Healer, all the while staring at Luna, who very well might have died that day, and all because she ran into Draco and Hermione in a furniture store.

XXX

"Ahh!" Hermione screamed out in agony as her knees collapsed beneath her.

"You are doing it again," said Lucius Malfoy, walking up to her and holding out his hand.

"I know," she said, letting him help her to her feet.

"Do you, though? We have been at this for almost three weeks now and the only time you appear to make any progress is when we touch a more … intimate memory."

Hermione blushed. When Lucius first offered to teach her Occlumency, she had been so thrilled that it hadn't even crossed her mind how embarrassing it might be to have her father-in-law enter her private thoughts.

"Are you positive we can't get a hold of a Pensieve?" she asked him, just as she did every day.

"Of course we could," he answered, "but, like I said, the only time you make any progress is when I get a glimpse of those memories you are so eager to hide."

"I'm married to your son."

"And I have as little interest in seeing those memories as you have in showing them. Now, ready yourself."

Hermione straightened herself up, her wand held down by her hip. She paused. "Perhaps if I learned Legilimency first."

"That's not how it works. Now, clear your mind of all thought."

Hermione closed her eyes.

"Try harder, Hermione. Your face shows everything."

"Doesn't 'trying' to clear your mind seem like a contradiction? If you try not to think then you're already doing it."

"What you need right now is to find serenity. A peace of mind which, emotional intellectuals - like you - have an exceptionally hard time channeling into," he said.

She could just visualize his smirk.

"Now, keep your eye closed, relax your face. There's a good girl. Do not focus on my words, Hermione, but passed them. Instead of picturing nothing, picture something peaceful. We'll start there. What place makes you calm?"

"The ocean," she said immediately, remembering her summers as a child collecting seashells and building sandcastles.

"Then picture the ocean, soft, cool, peaceful waves crashing onto the sand. No one to be seen for miles. Just you and this peaceful place."

Hermione's face finally relaxed completely.

As soon as it did, Lucius lifted his wand and shouted, "_Legilimens_!"

Hermione tried to push him out and stay with the ocean, but her memories started to collide with it. Her parents teaching her to ride a bike somewhere between the sand and the ocean … Meeting Harry and Ron on the Hogwarts Express as it zoomed across the tracks on the beach … Her and Draco on a vineyard - no, on the beach, getting ready to sleep together for the first time …

_No,_ her inner mind screamed. Without thinking, without knowing what she was doing, Hermione's wand hand lifted, pointed at Lucius and she shouted, "_Legilimens!_"

Suddenly, she was seeing flashes of different scenes. A young Lucius Malfoy being given the Dark Mark by You-Know-Who himself … Lucius screaming at his wife while she held a crying platinum-blonde baby boy … Lucius and other Death Eaters shouting Mudblood and laughing as they frightened several young witches … One witch was beneath him and screaming while he grunted above her … She was lying dead, her clothes torn and askew … A cloaked figure whispering to a sallow looking Lucius to go and kill the Mudblood … Lucius standing with his cane pointing at Hermione as he shouted, "_Avada Kedavra!_" …

And then Hermione was pushed - no … _ripped_ out of Lucius's mind with a force so strong she was thrown onto the floor. She shot up and looked over to see Lucius on his knees, panting heavily.

"I … wasn't expecting that," he said, looking into her wide eyes.

"Lucius, I …

Her stomach tensed. She grabbed for the closest waste basket and vomited into it. This wasn't the first time their lessons had made her sick.

When it was all out, she waved her wand to clear it away and said, "I need some fresh air."

Hermione Apparated to Kingsley's balcony outside of his office. She and Lucius had decided to come to the Ministry and practice on a Sunday, so they could have more than the thirty to sixty minutes they normally got at lunchtime on weekdays. She had lied to Draco and told him she had work to finish. This wasn't hard for him to believe since they had been spending so much time in the Love Chamber lately. She had promised she would be home by dinnertime. It was already dark.

Hermione took several deep breaths and let the cool air hit her face. She knew she would not be a natural Occlumens, for the same reasons Harry wasn't, but she never thought it would be this hard. No matter how much she tried, she could not clear her mind. Too many things were dwelling on it.

Rolf was fine and had been released from St. Mungo's less than twenty-four hours after the accident. But, since then, Hermione had been distancing herself from all of her friends. She didn't want to put any of them in danger, and the only way to do that was to not be around them. Act like they didn't even matter. Only, she hated not seeing them. Harry and Ron especially. They kept trying to get her to go out and have lunch with them at work, but she always said no. Partially because of her Occlumency lessons, but they knew nothing about those … and they weren't exactly every day. Only two or three times a week.

Needless to say, her emotions were on overdrive. And now … what she had just seen in Lucius's mind … suddenly she was feeling sick again.

"Hermione."

She turned to see Lucius standing behind her.

"I … I apologize."

"What for?" she asked, turning back around.

"For not pushing you out faster," he said, coming up beside her. "For letting you see that."

Hermione sighed. "Lucius, it's fine. I know you have a past. You were a Death Eater. I'm not oblivious to the things you have done."

"Yes, but assuming and seeing are two very different things. And then … that memory of me and you … you _do_ remember what today is?"

"Of course I do," she said, her fingers clenching on the railing. "I could never forget."

As it was, that day marked exactly one year since Lucius had tried to kill her. Which was also the day Draco had first told her he loved her. It was such a shame the two events coincided, but it wasn't until he saw her lying there, almost dead that he finally realized.

"Is that why you wanted to do this today?"

"Yes," she said honestly. "I have a lot of conflicting emotions from that day, and I thought the memory of it all might overwhelm me into blocking my mind properly."

"You mean, you thought instead of closing your mind to emotion, opening it to a wide range of them might work instead?"

"It was just a theory," she said. "I thought maybe it would loop around. Like how love and hate can make people feel so similar."

"It is a practical theory. Though, obviously flawed," he said, smirking.

She smirked back. "The ocean seemed to work, though. It at least muddled my memories a bit."

"And that act of Legilimency wasn't bad either. You penetrated my mind with ease," he said. "But let's not do that again. Not yet, at least."

Her hands eased on the railing and she let herself relax into the night air. As much as she wanted to hate Lucius for the things he had done, she just couldn't do it. But she knew she never wanted to enter his mind again. Sometimes it was best to be kept in the dark.

"Shall we try again?"

Hermione nodded slowly. "All right. Once more. Then I have to be getting home. Draco is probably already worried."

They both Apparated back to her office, where Draco was waiting at her desk. Apparently, she was right.

"What the hell is this?" He scowled as his father appeared in the room.

"Draco! What are you doing here?" Hermione asked, turning white.

"I didn't want you coming home alone in the dark with all of those damn shields they put on our house."

Hermione hadn't thought about that. After the attack on Luna and Rolf, Kingsley had the Ministry put up several charms around their house, making it so no one could Apparate or Floo in or out, not even them. It was a hassle, but they understood why it was necessary.

"But, more importantly, why is _he_ here?" Draco asked, pointing at Lucius.

Hermione looked at Lucius, who looked at her. Then her eyes went back to Draco, whose gaze on her was getting colder by the second.

"Don't be mad, okay?"

Draco grimaced. "Not a good start, Hermione."

"It's really nothing."

"Then get on with it."

"But, a few weeks back, Lucius - I mean, your father offered to teach me Occlumency and Legilimency and, well … I said yes."

"And so you met him here on the anniversary of the day he tried to kill you?"

Hermione's heart sank. "I didn't think you remembered that."

"Of course I did!" Draco said angrily. "How the hell am I supposed to ever forget?"

"I just thought the date might help me learn. That the overflow of emotions might work in my favor."

"Well, that was stupid."

"Yes, I realize that now!" she snapped. "Can we just go home, please?"

Draco continued to stare at her, his eyes finally softening a bit. "No," he said after a short pause. "If you want to learn then I want to help."

Lucius raised an eyebrow. "Draco, I do not think -"

"No one knows Hermione better than I do," he interrupted. "I know I can help."

"Draco, I … I really don't know if I feel comfortable with that," said Hermione. "I know you're not a Legilimens, but what if, somehow, you get a glimpse inside my head. What if you accidentally see … old memories," she added slowly.

Draco cringed as Ron's face entered his mind.

"It'll be fine, Hermione," he said, hoping he was right. "And I'm not even going to comment on how twisted it is that you are concerned about me catching a glimpse of your memories, but you have been letting my father penetrate your mind freely. He hasn't …" Draco glanced sideways at Lucius before leaning towards his wife and whispering, "He hasn't seen anything, has he?"

Hermione shook her head. "No. I'm able to push him out before it ever gets to that."

Draco let out a breath of relief. Thank Merlin for that.

"So how do you think you could help?" asked Hermione, pulling her wand out of her pocket and fidgeting with it.

Draco got up from behind the desk and walked over to her. "Let me guess. You are having trouble clearing your mind because you have too many worries running through your head." Hermione scowled at him, so he looked to his father for an answer.

Lucius grinned. "Yes, that is the problem."

Draco frowned. "You're just so damn emotional, Hermione."

"Hey!"

"You love me, right?"

Hermione was taken aback. "Of course. Though, not very much at the moment."

Draco smirked. "Tell me that you don't love me."

She suddenly felt sick. "W-what …? Why?"

"Humor me."

Her face twitched. "I … I don't love you," she said unconvincingly.

Lucius had sat down in the closest chair and was watching them with great interest. He hadn't the faintest idea what his son was trying to do.

Draco laughed. "That was _horrible_, Hermione. Honestly, I don't know why you want to learn Occlumency at all. There is really no need for someone to try and enter your mind when all of the information they need is on your face."

"Draco!"

"It's just words, Hermione! Treat them as such. Don't give them more power than they deserve." He paused. "Let me show you," he said, cupping her chin and forcing her to look into his eyes. "Remember, Hermione, these are just words."

She gulped and nodded, knowing very well what was coming next.

"Hermione …" Draco took a deep breath. Then, with the coldest voice he could muster, he said, "I don't love you."

Hermione felt a chill. His face did not twitch, did not falter. It gave absolutely nothing away. If he hadn't warned her beforehand, she might have been convinced those words were true. Thank Merlin they weren't.

"Now you," he said, still holding her chin steady.

Hermione took her own deep breath and stared deeply into his eyes. Then, while keeping her face perfectly clear, she said, "I don't love you."

A loud clapping sounded. She and Draco looked over to see an ecstatic Lucius. "Bravo, Hermione. Very convincing."

Draco smirked and joined in his father's clapping.

Hermione crossed her arms and frowned. "You Malfoy's are horribly condescending. And what does this have to do with Occlumency, anyway?" she demanded.

"You just let go of your emotions," Draco said, smiling proudly at her. "You were able to speak strong words that truly meant nothing. Use that same concept to clear your mind. They are just thoughts, just memories, Hermione. _Do not_ let them control you. You are the one in control. Never forget that."

"But I always thought you liked to be in control," she said with a smirk.

Draco winked. "Not in here," he said, pointing to her head.

"Perhaps I should leave," said Lucius, standing up from his chair.

"No, Father. We're done," said Draco, kissing Hermione's cheek. He took several steps back. "Do your thing."

Hermione clutched her wand by her side and braced herself. _Just thoughts. Just Memories_, she told herself. _They mean nothing. I'm in control. I can do this. I can -_

"_Legilimens_!"

_Push! Block! Protect! I'm in control!_

Just as the memory of her and Lucius having a standoff with one another's wands entered her head, instead of letting her mind go blank, Hermione imagined the ocean from earlier form itself into a shield around her head, blocking all penetration. And then … she was back in her office, and Lucius was pushed back hard against the wall.

She stared at him, openmouthed for a second before looking to Draco, who was beaming at her. Her face immediately brightened.

"I did it! I did it! I -"

Hermione threw her hand over her mouth and darted for the wastebasket. She dropped to her knees just in time to release everything left inside of her into it.

Draco's nose crinkled in disgust. Lucius walked up beside him. Slightly out of breath, he said, "We have definitely made progress."

Draco glanced sideways at him. "Don't think I'm not angry with you for not telling me about this."

"I knew you would be," he smiled, "but she needs to learn."

"And that's why I'm going to allow this. But, from now on, I'm here too."

"Fine by me," said Lucius. He glanced down at his sick daughter-in-law. "Now, if we could just get her to stop vomiting every time there is mild improvement."


	21. Just a Word

**A/N: Sorry this chapter is sooooo long, but I just couldn't bring myself to cut it. I think it will be worth it in the end :o)**

**No notes. Just read.**

"Draco, what's wrong?" asked Hermione, panting as his hands stopped just short of her knickers.

"I just can't bloody do this with that picture there," Draco said, holding his undone trousers up while he ran over to the shelf in Hermione's office and turned the photo of them with his parents face down.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Aren't you being a bit paranoid? They walked out of it the moment we started kissing."

"But what if they come back too soon?"

Hermione laughed.

"I don't know why you have that bloody thing out, anyway."

"It was a gift from your father," she said, jumping off the desk and hugging him from behind.

"So? You know what days he comes by. Stuff it in your desk and take it out before he gets here."

"Now, that's just rude." Hermione moved her hands into Draco's open trousers.

He groaned. "It's only rude if you get … mmm … caught." He moved his hands back to caress her hips. "You're certainly frisky today."

"We've just been so busy lately I feel like the only time we have to actually be intimate is spent catching up on sleep."

It was true. They'd had their new bed for almost two weeks now and had shagged in it maybe three times. Between the Love Chamber, Occlumency, a small amount of Legilimency (which Draco was learning as well), and regular work, there really wasn't any time to just be together. Which was exactly why Draco was here now. It was the one day that week Lucius couldn't make it for her lessons, so he decided it would be the perfect occasion to shag his wife on her desk. And maybe against the window if time would allow it. Speaking of which, he should probably get started.

"Do you need foreplay today, love?"

"No," she whispered seductively into his ear.

A low growl escaped Draco's thoat. He whipped around and lifted her thighs, letting her legs wrap around his waist. He backed them up so Hermione landed with a thump on her desk, not even protesting as he used his wand to send everything flying off of it.

"Want to play a game of control, Mione?" Draco asked between parts of their lips, his hands violently caressing the soft skin of her thighs. "You know. For practice."

"Am I the one in control?" she asked, grabbing his collar and pulling his body firmly against hers.

"Of course."

In one quick motion, Hermione pushed him off. Looking up at him with ravenous eyes, she leaned back on her desk and said, "Take off your shirt," in a demanding voice.

Draco practically ripped the thing off.

Hermione smiled. "Now, take off mine."

His hands grasped the fabric and got ready to pull.

"Slowly," she drawled.

Draco's hands eased. He began to undo her blouse one button at a time, growing even more excited with every new glimpse of bare skin. When all of the buttons were undone, he slipped the blouse off of her shoulders and threw it to the side.

"Now the bra."

Draco smirked. He was more than happy to oblige. With one quick flick of his fingers, the bra was undone and on the floor.

"Do you want to touch them?" she asked, leaning back on her elbows.

Draco nodded, happily watching as her heavy breathing made them bob up and down.

"Well, normally I would say go ahead, but we're skipping foreplay today, so drop your trousers."

That demand took all of two seconds to complete.

"In a second I'm going to ask you to shag me, Draco. But, before I do, I need to set a few rules."

Hermione leaned forward on the desk and gripped him in one of her perfect hands. He was so turned on right now, he could hardly contain himself. Hermione had been in control before, but never like this.

"First, you will need to give my breasts the attention they missed out on while we shag. Can you do that?"

He nodded.

"Tell me, Draco. I want to hear you speak."

"Yes," he rasped as her hand moved roughly.

"Mmm … I love your voice."

She gave him a tight squeeze. He moaned in gratitude.

"Second, you will need to satisfy me at least twice before you can even think about yourself. Have I made myself clear?"

Draco started to nod again, but when she scowled at him he quickly said, "Yes."

"Good." She smiled and released her hand. "You may shag me now."

Hermione's skirt was already bunched up high, so it didn't take much for Draco to position himself. He grabbed the back of her knees and pulled her closer to the edge, thrusting into her in that same swift motion.

Draco took a moment to bite her sweet lips before moving his mouth to her breasts, giving them the attention she requested - no - _demanded_.

Hermione had already been so turned on, that it was no time at all before her whole body was shaking. Her back arched as she dug her nails deep into Draco's back, screaming loudly as she let herself go.

"Draco," she breathed into his ear, as his pace only quickened with her release, "I …" She moaned … "I want to be the one in control."

Hermione locked her leg around his waist and used it to help propel them around, so Draco was now the one lying flat on the desk. The contact was never lost as Hermione continued at his breakneck pace, making sure to pin his wrists above his head, something she remembered him loving when she was on Amortentia.

"When I let you go, you are going to use your hands to pleasure me. You understand?"

"Yes," Draco said, finding it harder and harder to follow through with her demand about waiting. Her words were just too much.

Hermione released his wrists and arched her back, moving rapidly as Draco used his hands to do as she demanded. She found herself bouncing on him faster and faster, urging his fingers to do the same. Before long her movements became erratic, her knees weak as she started to lose her body's control.

Her insides tingled. She looked down at Draco and demanded he keep eye contact while they both let go. And then, she was screaming louder than she ever had before. He grunted her name through clenched teeth, trying hard to keep her gaze as their bodies tensed and burned and sent waves of pleasure all the way down to their curling toes.

And when it was finally over, their high ridden out, Hermione collapsed on top of him, breathing heavily as he did the same. Draco wrapped his arms around her and began stroking her back.

When he finally caught enough of his breath, he asked, "Can you be in control more often? I'd love to see where it goes when we actually have time for foreplay."

Hermione laughed. "Well, I can't deny that I enjoyed that. I suppose I can bring whoever that was out again sometime."

"That, Mione, was my wife, and she is absolutely incredible."

"If only I could exude that same amount of control in Occlumency," she said.

Draco frowned. "You're getting better."

"Yes, but not as quickly as I'd like. Most things just come naturally to me."

He couldn't help but crack a smile. "Oh, poor, sweet, Hermione. Having to work for something sure is hard, isn't it?"

She smacked his chest.

A knock came at her door. They both lifted their heads. Hermione quickly located her wand and removed the silencing charm. "What is it?" she asked.

"Mrs. Malfoy, Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley are here to see you," Greta called from the other side.

"Tell them I'm busy," she said, searching around for her bra.

Draco located it and reluctantly helped her put it on, giving each breast a gentle kiss goodbye before imprisoning them.

"I've already told them, but they insist on waiting."

Hermione rolled her eyes. She used her wand to put all of their clothes back on while he used his to move all of the items on the floor back to her desk, catching a quick glimpse of something hidden underneath it.

Once that was done, Hermione went to the mirror she had hanging on the wall and did a quick touchup to her hair and makeup, before going and answering the door. She jumped when she saw Harry and Ron were standing right behind it.

"Give me a heart attack, why don't you?" she said, opening the door wider and letting them in. She shut it again behind them.

Harry and Ron both looked surprised to see Draco perched against her desk with his arms crossed. "Didn't know you were here, Malfoy," said Harry.

"Why the bloody hell else would the door be locked?" Draco sneered, feeling rather angry that his time alone with Hermione was being cut short.

"I don't know. Are you here every day? Because that's how often Hermione locks it lately."

"Really?" said Draco, cocking an eyebrow. "Do you have another lover, Mione?"

"No," she groaned, "just really busy. I've explained this to both of you before."

"Not too busy to shag your husband in the middle of the day," said Ron scornfully.

"Hey!" Draco moved off of the desk. "That is a priority. You'll understand if you ever find someone desperate enough to marry you, Weasel."

"Draco!"

Draco turned to Hermione, who was scowling at him. He took a deep breath and leaned back against the desk. "Sorry, Weasel. I'm just a little frustrated. It's been a rough couple of months."

Ron raised his eyebrows. "Wow. An actual apology from Malfoy. I'm impressed."

"Don't press your luck."

"So why are you both here, now?" asked Hermione, trying to get them back on track.

Harry and Ron exchanged looks.

"We were worried about you," Harry finally said. "Every time we come by you're too busy to see us, when we send you an owl you only ever reply with that same excuse. We even tried calling you on those Muggle phones we still have from your wedding. Whatever you're doing, Hermione, we want to help."

"Yeah," said Ron. "Why won't you let us? Whenever we're going through something you always insist on butting in."

"How sweet," said Draco, receiving scowls from all around. He held his hands up in defense.

"Look, I'm sorry," said Hermione, looking at her two best friends, "but after what happened to Sophie and Luna and Inga Utkin I just don't think it's safe for me to be around anyone right now."

Harry furrowed his brow. "Hermione, you went into hiding with me when Voldemort -"

Everyone cringed.

"- was after me, putting yourself in great danger. Why wouldn't I do the same for you?"

"Okay … valid point," she said, "but I'm not exactly doing anything either of you can help with. If there's no need to put you two in danger then why should I? The less you know the better - Draco, what's with that look?"

"What look?" he asked innocently.

"That judging look you always give people. If you have something to say -"

"If I had something to say, I would say it."

"Draco," she said sternly, crossing her arms.

Draco smiled. He always thought she was cutest when she was angry. "Sorry, Mione, but I kind of agree with Potty and Weasel on this one. If the situation were reversed, you would demand they share everything. Don't be a hypocrite."

"I'm not being a hyp -"

"Yes, you are," Harry interrupted. "Malfoy is," he gulped, "right. You would want us to tell you everything."

"We're not saying you should tell us _everything_," Ron explained, "but you should tell us _something_. Perhaps why this git's father," he motioned to Draco, "comes by here like three or four times a week."

"Ah. The other lover." Draco winked at her.

Hermione glared back at him and shook her head, letting him know this wasn't the time. "He's teaching me Occlumency and Legilimency," she finally said after a tense pause. "So I can protect myself if ever necessary."

"And why couldn't you just tell us that?" asked Harry.

"Don't take it personally, Potter. She didn't tell _me_ either," said Draco. "I had to bloody catch them together to get her to confess. So secretive."

He reached over and gave her arse a squeeze. She hit his hand away.

"Calm down, Mione," he said, smirking. "I hate to break it to you, but everyone already knows you're friends with Potty and Weasel whether you're seen with them or not. I know that's why you've been so tense lately." Along with their lack of shagging. "How about I give up my last ten minutes with you, and you go off with them and _actually_ eat something, since I'm sure you haven't had anything all day."

"You'd be all right with that?"

"Well, I'd be lying if I said I wouldn't rather shag, but if this is what you need then I can't be selfish."

"I'm sorry, who are you and what have you done with my husband?" Hermione asked, crinkling her forehead.

"Merlin. And you wonder why I don't try to be nice more often."

"What are playing at?"

"Nothing!" he said defensively. Of course, that wasn't true. "You're wasting everyone's time, Mione, so will you just go?"

Hermione did not take her suspicious eye off of him, even as she went into her desk and pulled out her purse. Even Harry and Ron looked like they were studying him, just waiting for the punch line.

"I can be nice, you know?"

"Uhuh," said the golden trio, not one of them sounding convinced.

"Oh, just bloody go already."

Harry opened the door and he and Ron walked out. Hermione moved to follow, but Draco grabbed her hand and pulled her into a passionate kiss. His hands ran up her sides and into her hair, tugging slightly at it while hers ran up his chest. When he pulled away they were both breathing heavy.

Still holding onto her, Draco leaned in and whispered, "Let's try and find some time tonight for me to be in control. I'd love to take a whack at it."

Hermione smiled. "Just as long as you don't stir up any mischief while I'm gone. I don't know what you're planning but -"

"I'm _just_ being nice."

"Sure you are, darling," she said condescendingly before giving him a peck.

He walked her to the door. Greta looked up from her desk when she saw them, openly sneering at Draco. "I have too many things to do, so I can't take time off to go and get lunch for you," she said, taking a sip of something out of a stainless steel mug.

"Wasn't going to ask," Draco responded.

She ignored him.

"Remember when she used to like me?" he whispered to Hermione. "What happened to that?"

"Maybe you've become less desirable." She gave him a wink and a kiss before going off with Harry and Ron.

"Less desirable my arse," he said under his breath as he went back into her office and shut the door.

Once he was alone, Draco went over to the desk and got down on his knees. In the midst of cleaning everything, he had seen the corner of a book concealed underneath it and wanted to know what Hermione was hiding from him. He knew it was nothing that had been thrown off the desk in their moment of passion because everything had flailed outwards.

Once Draco's hand located the book, he grabbed it and pulled it out from under the desk. It was old and tattered, and the title was too worn to make out. He opened it and knew immediately that this was a book about dark magic.

Draco snarled. Where the hell had she gotten that? He slammed it shut and Apparated back to his office, still holding it. There was no way he was letting her keep that book.

XXX

Hermione entered their house, making sure to slam the door extra hard behind her. "Draco Lucius Malfoy, where the bloody hell are you?" she yelled, her voice echoing through the hall.

"In here, love!" he called casually from their drawing room.

Hermione entered it, nearly fainting when she saw the entrance to the hidden library was open. That was where she had been keeping all of the books Lucius had given her, knowing very well Draco never went in there.

She took several deep breaths before walking inside. Draco was sitting at the small table they had placed in there, reading the book Lucius had shown her on symbols, with the stack of all the others set beside him.

"So, I see you have already marked all of the ones on _our_ machine. That's good. Saves me the trouble."

"You snooped," said Hermione, crossing her arms.

"Don't frown, Hermione. It will give you wrinkles."

"Draco!"

Draco sighed. He glanced over at her and said, "I wouldn't have had to snoop if you had just told me about these. Why didn't you?"

"Because of where I got them," she said honestly. There was no point in lying now. She'd already been caught.

"And that is?"

Hermione uncrossed her arms and cast her eyes to the floor. "Knockturn Alley."

Draco jumped out of his chair and slammed the book on the table. "Are you fucking serious? What the _hell_ were you doing there? Wait. Don't tell me." He paused for dramatic effect. "My father?"

Hermione looked at him and nodded slightly.

"That bastard!"

"Draco, please don't be angry with him. He only wanted to help."

"How did he even know about the machine in the first place?"

She gulped. "He saw my notes. I'm sorry I didn't tell you about this, Draco, but it really has been a help. I think the machine brews a potion. Each symbol stands for a different component and -"

"Yes, I saw that. But I thought we were looking for a spell."

"I thought so too. But maybe whatever potion this machine makes will lead us in the right direction. It doesn't hurt to keep looking into it. I just need to interpret one more symbol -"

"Hermione." Draco walked over to her and put both of his hands on her cheeks. He looked her straight in the eye and said, "I need you to promise me you will never go to Knockturn Alley again. It is not safe there. Especially for someone as well-known as you."

"But, Draco, what if we need more books?"

"Then I will go and get them. Not you."

"If it's not safe for me, it's not safe for you!"

"_Promise_ me."

Hermione sighed. "Only if you promise me. We can send someone else. Someone who blends in better."

Draco smiled. "Fine. We can send my father's house-elf."

Hermione's jaw dropped. "We most certainly will not! How many times do I have to explain to you how inhumane -"

"Merlin, I love that fire in you."

Draco scooped her up and tossed her onto the table, knocking all of the books to the floor. Hermione laid back and he proceeded to run his tongue from ear to neck to collarbone, all the way down to -"

"Draco, stop!"

He shot up and saw she was pointing at something. He followed her finger to the book with symbols, which now had several folded pieces of parchment poking out of its spine.

"You must have shaken something loose when you dropped it," she said, climbing out from under him and going over to the book.

Draco groaned. _Of course_ he did. Anything to interrupt their chances of having some actual 'intimate' time.

Hermione sat down at the table and put the book in front of her. She pulled out the folded pieces of parchment. Draco groaned again before joining her.

"It's something handwritten," she said, holding the parchment flat. Suddenly, she tore her hands off of it. "Uh, Draco. Look at the signature at the bottom."

Draco did, his body jerking back a little when he saw the name 'Tom Marvolo Riddle' written there. It appeared that he had been playing around with the letters, eventually coming up with the whole 'I am Lord Voldemort' thing down at the bottom.

Draco laughed. "I bet we could sell this to some former Death Eater for a lot of money."

Hermione gasped. "We will do no such thing! It should be destroyed!"

"Why? It's just some dead man's scribbling's. How handy was it that he already had 'I am Lord' in his name? I wonder what I can come up with." Draco opened up one of her notebooks he had thrown to the floor and grabbed a self-inking quill. He wrote his name down, thinking hard as he tried to come up with something clever.

Hermione rolled her eyes and put that parchment to the side, looking at the one directly behind it.

"Hey, Hermione! I have 'I am Lord' in my name too!"

"Yes, darling," she said, paying him little mind as she read through some irrelevant notes in You-Know-Who's handwriting. She turned to the third and final piece of parchment, and was relieved to see it was much older looking and written in someone else's hand.

"What do you think sounds better? I am Lord Sculaufoy, I am Lord Soulufacy, or I am Lord Fusoulacy?"

"All three are pretty awful," she said, not taking her eyes off of the parchment. "But, I would say the first one is best since it sounds like 'skull'." She turned the parchment over.

Draco frowned. "The problem is I have too many vowels in my name. Makes it hard to come up with something intimidating."

Suddenly, Hermione gasped. "Draco, look at this!"

He reluctantly glanced from his parchment to hers. Several symbols were drawn on it. She was pointing at one in particular.

"This is it! The last symbol I have to interpret!"

"Looks like someone beat you to it," he said. "Do you think another couple has been in the Love Chamber before us?"

"Considering it has been a millennium since it was created, I should say so. Though, I don't think anyone has been in there since it's been at the Ministry. If they had, there would be a record of it."

"But there's no record of us going in there," he said logically.

Hermione wasn't even listening anymore. She had the book and parchment scooped into her hands and was heading for the kitchen. Draco stood up and followed her.

She went into their apothecary cabinet and started pulling out bottles and jars. "I think we have everything we need," she said. "All of the symbols stand for pretty basic ingredients. I can't imagine whatever potion this makes would cost more than a few Galleons."

"What was the last one?" he asked.

"Honey," she said, looking at him and smiling as she put several sprigs of lavender into a pouch. "Would you mind getting it out of our pantry, please? There should still be some in there, leftover from our one sticky night." She winked.

Draco grinned widely at the memory before going to their pantry and locating a jar of honey. "Any particular reason we are getting this all together now, love?"

Hermione looked at him like he had just asked the dumbest question in the world. "Draco, we've just had an incredible breakthrough. You didn't honestly think we were going to wait until Monday to test this, did you?"

"Of course not." He did, actually. "But why the rush? The night's still young, Mione." Draco put down the jar of honey with her other items and went up behind her, gently kissing at her neck.

"Draco … we don't have time for this."

"But I haven't been in control yet," he whispered, moving his lips to just below her ear while his hands pulled at her blouse until they were caressing her bare stomach.

Hermione moaned as he pressed himself firmly against her backside. "We would have to make it quick," she said, biting onto her bottom lip as his hands made their way up to her breasts.

Draco grinned with sweet victory. "Turn around," he drawled.

Hermione did as she was told. She was already feeling weak and had to brace her hands on the counter behind her.

Draco took several steps back and said, "Strip for me, Mione. Then cover yourself with that." He motioned towards the honey.

She looked at it hesitantly.

"Don't worry. We have another jar."

Hermione looked back at him and smiled. "As you wish," she said before slowly undoing the buttons on her blouse. One by one.

XXX

"So how do you think this thing works?" Hermione asked, staring at the machine in the Love Chamber with pursed lips while Draco circled it round and round.

He stopped at the symbol closest to her and asked, "Which is this one?"

Hermione came up and studied it closely. She had the book in hand and opened to the page she needed. "Looks like it's Wolfsbane."

Draco, who was carrying a satchel with all of their ingredients, dug through it until he located the ingredient in question and brought it out. Before Hermione had arrived home, he had been reading about a different machine and how it worked in one of her books. He was curious to see if this one was the same.

Draco pressed the center of the symbol. There was a 'click' and the round emblem shot outwards, revealing a small capsule behind it.

"Brilliant!" shouted Hermione, probably a bit more enthusiastically than the triumph called for, but she was a proud wife.

Draco smiled and opened the jar of Wolfsbane. "How are we supposed to know the measurements?"

They both looked around the area of the machine for any indication, but there was none. "Maybe you should put some in and see what happens," suggested Hermione.

Draco did just that. He took out several handfuls and put them in until it was almost at the rim. Then, suddenly, the capsule slammed shut.

They moved onto the next symbol, not surprised to find a slightly smaller capsule hidden behind it. Hermione put down her book, took some of the ingredients out of the satchel and started filling up the corresponding capsules to move the process along. Once everything was in place, they quickly realized something very important.

"How the bloody hell do we turn it on?" asked Draco as he began circling it again.

Hermione went over to the pile of books they had brought with them and found the one on how machines work. "Looks like most are triggered with some sort of spell," she said.

Draco pointed his wand at the machine and randomly said, "_Incipere_."

Both of them jumped when it actually started.

Hermione's eyes danced with excitement. She went over to Draco and clung to his arm, both of them watching closely as the machine moved and jerked. A cauldron boiled in the very center, having ingredients thrown into it left and right at lightning speed. It stirred clockwise twice and counterclockwise thrice, throwing in a few more sprigs of this and a pinch of that. The ladle switched. Ten more turns clockwise. And then a very loud '_ding!_' Everything halted.

"Is it finished?" asked Hermione as she and Draco took a step forward.

Just as they were reaching out for the cauldron, it shot up and out, making them both jump, before dumping the potion into an opening just in front of them. Once it was empty, the cauldron returned to its spot in the center of the machine and a door opened, nearly knocking Draco and Hermione over. Inside of it were several dozen phials, filled with a liquid with a mother-of-pearl sheen.

Draco took one of the phials out and popped it open. He brought it to his nose and took a good whiff. His face immediately dropped.

"Draco, what is it?"

Without a word, he put the phial underneath her nose and let her sniff.

"Smells like ... spices, and parchment, and … a warm summer's day." Hermione's heart sunk. "Oh."

"Congratulations, love. We just found a really cheap way to brew Amortentia. Because we didn't already have enough of it in that damn fountain." He paused, staring at the phial in his hand with disappointment, eventually throwing it against the wall and shattering it. "What an absolute waste of time."

XXX

Hermione and Draco sat in their drawing room without a word between them. Only the sound of the crackling fire kept them aware that, even as their minds wandered, time was still flowing.

Draco sat in his armchair, staring vacantly into the flames while Polly watched him from the mantel. Hermione had her feet curled underneath her on the sofa and was petting Crookshanks, who was sprawled out beside her. She kept glancing over at her husband to see if he would make any movements, but he never did.

"Draco, will you please talk to me?" she asked when she couldn't take the silence any longer.

His eyes remained fixed on the fire.

"You're not the only one who's disappointed, you know?"

The corners of his mouth twitched slightly.

"We never thought we were in that room to create a potion, anyway."

He leaned back in his chair, eyes still focused.

"It's not a big deal. We'll figure something else out."

"I don't want to do that, Mione."

Her body went stiff. "W-what? Why?"

"Because." Finally, his eyes moved to hers. "I've said it before and I'll say it again. I don't think what the prophecy was speaking of is in there. It is all just a waste of our time."

Her cheeks flushed red. "But it was your idea to go in there in the first place! I backed down, remember? But you insisted. You said you wanted to protect the ones we love!"

"And, so far, all we have done is hurt them more!" he shouted, rising from his chair. "They were aiming to _kill_ Luna and Rolf, Hermione. And Teddy was right there. What if he had been hurt?"

"I know," she said, closing her eyes and trying to find comfort by petting Crookshanks. "I think about that every day."

"I know we are not supposed to let these worries overtake our lives, but it seems impossible not to."

"So what do you propose?" she asked, opening her eyes again.

Draco was looking at her very seriously, his breathing erratic as he told her, "I think we should leave."

"What?"

"Get out of town for a while. If there is some great power out there we are supposed to discover, then it will come to us no matter where we are."

"Draco, we can't. We have obligations -"

"To hell with our obligations!"

Hermione's jaw dropped.

"As far as I am concerned, my only obligation is me and you."

The dancing flames from the fireplace reflected in Draco's eyes, making them appear fierce and red as he spoke so passionately. Hermione could not decide if they looked beautiful or frightening.

"I love you, Hermione." Draco fell to his knees and took her hands in his. "I don't want the burden of some new war on my shoulders. I just want to be married. To you. Isn't that what you want too?"

"Yes, of course," she said without hesitation. "But -"

"Then let's go! Let's get out of here and -"

"Draco, _no_!" she shouted, yanking her hands away from his. "We can't just run away because we had one failed experiment. We _need_ to see this through!"

"This isn't bloody it, Hermione!" he screamed, rising to his feet. "I feel it in my gut! I refuse to believe that you don't feel it too!"

"I don't know what I feel. But if there's a chance -"

"There is no fucking chance! You're not going to find the answer in some stupid book you got in Knockturn Alley! This is dark magic we're messing with now! We shouldn't be playing with fire!"

"How can magic that has to do with love be dark?" Hermione rose to her feet and stood firmly in front of him, holding her ground.

Draco took a step closer to her, his eyes narrowing, making the dancing flames in them seem even more intense. Now they only seemed frightening.

"There is nothing worse than forcing people to love someone they do not. Making them lose all control of their bodies, becoming nothing but slaves to the one who makes them consume it. As far as I'm concerned, Amortentia is nothing more than a liquid Imperius Curse."

Hermione gulped. She kept looking into his eyes and, in a strained, dry voice said, "I'm not giving up."

Draco's nostrils flared as he stared down at her. He grabbed the first thing he could find - a porcelain vase - and threw it against the wall, smashing it into tiny pieces.

"So what are you going to do? _Lie_ to me again? Go to Knockturn Alley and read through all the bloody books while my father helps you?"

"Don't even pretend I'm the only one who lies, Draco! You have been keeping just as many secrets from me as I have from you!"

"And what makes you think that?"

Hermione huffed. "You really believe you're being so secretive?"

He said nothing.

"That _no one_ saw you leave Quality Quidditch Supplies with Sophie that day and came to me to tell me you were having an affair?"

His face turned white.

"Or that _no one_ has seen you sneaking around with Harry for the past month?

Draco looked to the floor, ashamed.

"Oh, don't look so surprised." She sneered. "I hear the rumors every day. 'Oh, you must be thrilled your husband has become so close with Harry Potter,'" she mocked. "'I've seen them here together, I've seen them there, I'm seen them bloody everywhere! And always with that French girl.' What are you hiding from me, Draco?"

Draco took several deep breaths. "I - I promised Sophie I wouldn't -"

"Well, she's not your bloody wife! I am!" Hermione shouted. "And I'm asking - no, _demanding_ that you tell me!"

Draco looked at her and held out his arms. "Come here first."

Hermione stepped back.

"Please, Hermione …"

She looked at his arms reluctantly before going into them. He wrapped them around her and rested his chin on her head. Draco did not speak until Hermione eased.

"Sophie … she saw something, Hermione," he finally admitted. "Or, rather, she saw someone."

"Someone?" she repeated. "When?" She could feel him gulp on her head.

"When she was attacked. She saw someone and she knew them. Then they came to the hospital." He paused. "And I knew them. I got a confession out of them, but neither of us turned them in."

"Why not?" Hermione choked out, her breathing becoming shallow and forced.

"Because they wouldn't confess more. This is our only lead, Hermione. So we got Potter involved, and he and two of the other Aurors have been keeping an eye on her."

"Her?"

"Yes … Pansy Parkinson. She was there. She was the one to take the Silencing Charm off the door so we would know to come. Her conscience got the better of her when she saw Sophie was pregnant."

"Why couldn't you just tell me all of this, Draco?" Hermione asked with tears in her eyes. She could feel him shrug above her.

"I wish I knew. Even Potter said you would understand, but I wouldn't listen."

Hermione wiped her wet cheeks against his chest. "I don't know why we do this to each other," she said, slowly hugging her arms around his waist. "Keep secrets. Lie to each other. We say it's to protect one another but I don't know if that's true. Sometimes I fear that … that we don't trust each other."

Draco's arms around her loosened slightly. She hugged hers tighter.

"Everything has just moved so fast between us. Maybe if we had just taken our time and … and waited."

Draco pulled away from her and looked deeply into her amber eyes. "Waited for what?" he asked.

Hermione sobbed and shrugged. "I don't know. For everything, I guess. Looking back now, our whole relationship just seems so … rushed."

"Rushed?"

She nodded.

"Are … are you saying you regret marrying me?"

Hermione froze. "N-no. Of course not."

"But you said our whole relationship was rushed. We shagged two weeks after our first kiss. We said 'I love you' two and a half months in. We moved in at five months. We were engaged at six. Married at one year."

Draco's entire face was a mix of pain, anger and confusion. He seemed unsure of which emotion he should display, and the result was somewhat chaotic. Hermione reached out for him but he pulled away.

"Draco, no," Hermione cried. "Those were just words. I didn't mean anything by them."

"Don't you dare! Don't you dare say that!" he shouted, holding a stern finger in her face. "Those were _not_ just words, Hermione! They had feeling behind them!"

"But I didn't mean it like that! I don't regret marrying you, Draco! I love you! I've known I wanted to marry you from the moment I chose you! I just meant that it's … it's hard. With our pasts. Sometimes I think the reason the trust isn't fully there is because of what we went through before. Because of who we used to be."

"You mean because of who _I_ used to be?"

Hermione opened her mouth to deny this, but nothing came out but a heavy sob.

Draco's eyes became wet as the anger and confusion melted away to become pure and utter pain. "Do you think being with you has made my life any easier?" His voice was soft and strained. "Falling in love with a Mudblood?"

Hermione felt her heart shatter into a million pointy shards in her chest, all of them poking at her wherever they landed. It had been so long since he had called her that. He had sworn. He had sworn never again.

Without a word, Hermione pivoted on her foot and ran out of there, not stopping until she was in their bedroom. She slammed the door and pressed her back against it, sobbing into her hands for several minutes before becoming outraged. She went and grabbed a small suitcase out of the closet, stuffing anything she could get her hands on inside of it before reopening the door.

Hermione marched down the stairs, suitcase in hand. Draco was standing in the front hall now but she was determined not to look at him.

"Where are you going?" he asked, trying to block her path.

"I'm going to stay with Harry and Ginny. I need to clear my mind a bit." She pushed past him.

"Hermione, I'm sorry," he said, grabbing onto her wrist.

She pulled away. "We're both exhausted, Draco. Please, just get some rest and we'll talk about this later."

"But I didn't mean it. Just words. That's what you said, right? It was just a word. You know I don't think that about you. I … I could never -"

"Not now, Draco!" she shouted, opening the front door.

"Please, Hermione, look at me. Tell me you know it was just a word."

"I can't look at you right now, Draco," she said honestly, tears streaming down her cheeks. "I'll let you know as soon as I can."

Hermione hurried out the door and slammed it behind her. She half-expected him to come running out after her, and when he didn't she cried even harder. That day had started out so positively. With so much love and hope. How in the name of Merlin had it ended up like this?

XXX

Nearly an hour later, Hermione found herself in her office at the Ministry. In the midst of their fight, she had forgotten that Ginny and Harry were staying with her parents that weekend. And, after that, she had forgotten Sophie and Phillip had gone away for their one year wedding anniversary. It was during this time last year that she thought she had lost him forever, and, now, here she was, thinking the exact same thing.

After putting her suitcase in the corner, Hermione sat in her chair and cried for a minute. Unfortunately, staring at the desk she and Draco had shagged on only hours earlier made it worse, and she began throwing everything around, determined to destroy as much as she could.

Only, about halfway through, Hermione's personality kicked in and she began tidying up the mess she had made. Once everything was back in place, she looked to her shelf and noticed the photo Lucius had given her was still faced downward. She went over and picked it up, crying onto the frame as she focused on the awkward but happy faces of her and Draco.

The door to her office opened. Hermione put the frame back and turned suddenly, surprised to see Greta enter.

"Greta, what on earth are you doing here?"

Greta looked back at her with that same look of surprise. "Uh … just finishing up some work. I thought I heard something and -"

"It's nearly midnight," said Hermione, walking over to her. "Go home. Whatever it is you're working on can wait until Monday."

"Yes, uh … right away," she said, exiting the office and shutting the door behind her.

Hermione looked back at the photo and at the handsome wizard holding her in it, reaching out and stroking his face. It was then that she realized. Draco was the most important thing in the world to her. If he said he didn't want to work in the Love Chamber any more than she should trust and listen to him. His gut said this was wrong, and that was good enough for her.

Hermione grabbed her wand out of her pocket and clutched it tightly to her side. She didn't know how but, somehow, she was going to destroy that damn door to the Love Chamber. She Apparated down to the corridor on floor nine and marched towards the black door. Only, it was already open a crack. Her footsteps slowed. Voices were coming from inside.

Very quietly, Hermione approached the door. She peeked inside and nearly gasped when she saw four people fiddling with the door to the Ever-Locked Room.

"I can't believe it! It bloody melted my knife!" shouted a frustrated looking Blaise Zabini. "Where the hell is that fucking key?"

"I told you, I tried it before and it does nothing," said Wiley Rosier, the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, looking rather bored. "There some sort of trick to it. You have to be a married couple or something."

Blaise sneered. "It's a shame your hubby couldn't be here tonight, Daph," he said, grabbing a blonde girl's arse. "Maybe the bastard could actually be useful for once."

Daphne Greengrass blushed. "You know he'd never go for this."

"Yes, his loyalty is questionable," said Blaise, looking back at the door and stroking his chin.

"Besides, it has to be a couple in love," said the fourth person, who Hermione recognized as the Auror, Quinn. "Not some slut who cheats on her husband every chance she gets."

"Hey!" shouted Blaise, backhanding the other wizard. "Did I say you could speak to her like that?"

"Sorry," said Quinn, rubbing his face while Daphne stared mindlessly at the floor. "Just getting a little antsy. I need some more Mudblood bashing. It's already been over a month since my last bit of action."

"Yes, I know," said Blaise, laughing. "I still wish I could have seen that dirty Mudblood's face, without a clue that the Auror interrogating her was the one who dealt her the final blow."

Quinn smiled cruelly. "I like to think that's the one that did it. Stopped that filthy Mudblood child from entering the world."

Daphne gulped. "It was just a baby," she said. "You didn't have to hit her that last time."

"Don't act like you're all innocent, sweetheart," said Blaise, pulling her close and licking her neck. "You had your share of fun cursing that Mudblood too."

Daphne pushed him away. "You're sick."

"You love it." He grinned. "Rosier, go and get the bloody key, will you?"

Hermione took several steps back but someone pushed her forward. She went toppling through the door.

"What the fuck?" said Blaise, furrowing his brow as he looked at her.

"I told you to shut the damn door!"

Hermione whipped around and gasped when she saw Greta entering the room behind her. Her assistant smiled.

"Is Malfoy here?" asked Blaise, already pulling out his wand.

"No," said Greta, shaking her head. "Found her crying alone in her office. Seems like they had a fight."

There was an insincere echo of 'Awws' all around.

Hermione slightly raised the wand at her side. Five more pointed at her.

"Drop it," ordered Rosier.

Hermione's hand did not budge.

"He said, drop it," Blaise repeated slowly.

"You people disgust me. You." She looked at Daphne. "You were at my wedding."

The other witch's wand lowered slightly.

Hermione took this moment to point her wand at her and shout, "_Immobulus_!"

Daphne fell back. Blaise moved to catch her. This only left three.

Hermione shouted, "_Expelliarmus_!" twice at Rosier and Quinn, and rammed into Greta before darting out of the door and back down the corridor.

"Get her!" she heard Greta shout behind her.

Once she had enough distance, Hermione Disapparated the hell out of there. She didn't want to be obvious and go home, so she went to Sophie and Phillip's, even though she knew they weren't there. At least she could Apparate inside, unlike at her own place.

Only seconds after she arrived, so did the five wizards and witches. Aurors had recently come up with a way to follow someone when they Disapparated. It was still in the testing phases, but with the Head of that department among them, they must have been using it on her now.

Hermione Apparated to Ron and Astoria's. They weren't home either. "Damn." She went to Caroline's before her pursuers could catch up. Empty. "Where the bloody hell is everybody?"

Hermione needed time to think. She didn't know the way to Seth's, so she couldn't go there. Neville would be at the Leaky Cauldron with Hannah. She Apparated there next, getting hit with an unknown spell as she did so.

While she had meant to arrive inside, she ended up in the alley just outside of the pub. That spell must have been meant to throw her off a bit. No one was around. Hermione darted for the door, but Rosier appeared and cast a locking spell on it before she could reach it. She tried to unlock it but it wouldn't budge.

She attempted to Apparate inside again but just ended up further down the street. Without any other options, Hermione finally Apparated home.

With all of the charms placed around their house, Hermione landed outside. She was down at the end of the block, still thrown off a bit by that spell. She sprinted for her door, taking the stairs up to it in two quick leaps. She unlocked the charms on it with her wand before taking out her actual keys.

Hermione finally got the door open and stepped one foot inside before something grabbed her ankle and knocked her to the ground. Her face hit hard against the wooden floor.

"DRA -"

Someone hit her with a silencing charm mid-scream.

Draco, who was upstairs in the shower, could have sworn he heard someone downstairs. He turned off the water and quickly grabbed a robe. "Hermione?" he called.

Whoever had Hermione's ankle kept pulling at her, but she was determined and used her nails to dig into the floor, trying to claw her way inside. Suddenly, Blaise was beside her and grabbing her wrists, holding them still as he pulled her to her feet.

They all froze when they heard Draco call her name from upstairs.

"Hurry!" Greta yelled hoarsely from outside.

Hermione grabbed at the doorframe as Blaise pulled her outside. Quinn, who was the one who had been grabbing at her ankles, now snagged them again, holding tightly and pulling while Blaise struggled with her arms.

They got her outside and Daphne pulled the door closed the moment before Draco descended the staircase. He went to the front door and opened it, just missing them Disapparate with Hermione in their clutches.

Draco looked around, having sworn he heard something. He went back inside and called, "Hermione!" again. No one answered. He entered the drawing room and looked at the clock above the mantel. Hermione's name was currently pointed at 'travelling'. He sighed. If she was here, she was gone now.

Draco left the room and headed for bed, just missing as Hermione's name moved from 'travelling' to 'mortal peril'.


	22. He Let Her Go

**A/N: So I noticed I gave two Death Eaters similar names. Quinn and Quincy. Just remember they are different. That is all :o)**

Hermione held out her hands to brace herself as they threw her onto the cold, stone floor. She turned around just in time to see Blaise shutting the cell door on her.

"Let me out of here!" she demanded, rising to her feet and clutching the iron bars of her cage.

"You've convinced me," said Blaise, smiling. "Let me just open that right up for you."

"I can't believe you brought her here," said Daphne, looking around nervously. "If Gregory finds out -"

"He's not going to find out."

Daphne looked unsure.

"He's never found out about that other one, has he?"

"No," she said with a sigh.

Blaise lifted her chin. "And besides, we're not going to keep her here for long. A day at most. Just enough time for someone to cast the Imperius Curse on her. Then she'll be on her way, and 'Gregory' will be none the wiser."

Daphne looked hesitant, but still said, "Okay."

By their small exchange, Hermione had already put together that they were in Daphne and Goyle's house. Why they had a prison in their basement she would never understand, but the Malfoys weren't exactly innocent of this sort of thing either. Maybe it was part of the standard pureblood decorating plan.

"I've sent Rosier out to find someone capable of conjuring a powerful Imperius Curse," said Greta, walking down the dark steps into the basement with Quinn at her heels. "Hopefully, we can get someone here by morning and have this all over and done with."

"Why do you need to find someone?" asked Quinn, raising his wand and pointing it at Hermione. "I can do it for you right now, Ms. -"

"I _said_ I want someone who can conjure a _powerful_ one to do it. I'm not taking any chances with this. She isn't even the one we wanted to do this to." Greta crossed her arms and frowned. "We really need to be careful here. I get the feeling Draco won't be quite as gullible as she would have been, so we'll have to make her act absolutely perfect."

"Just tell her to be his shag doll and do whatever he says," said Blaise. "That's all he's ever wanted in a woman. Never thought he'd find it in the prude Gryffindor princess." He smirked and winked at her.

Hermione's face twisted in disgust. "Don't pretend that you know anything about him, you arrogant bastard."

"Oh, I do know him," said Blaise, putting his hands on top of hers on the bars and holding them in place. "The real Draco Malfoy, that is. I'm not sure who the git you married is."

She wriggled to get free but he kept a firm grip.

"The 'person' I married _is_ the real Draco Malfoy. The 'git' you knew is gone forever and it's about time you all get it through your thick skulls. He's never coming back! He's become a better person! Better than you'll ever be!"

"Oh, dear me. Whatever shall I do?"

"Let go of me you son of a - Ah!" Hermione fell back as Blaise released her hands and gave her a push.

"How I would love to use the Cruciatus Curse on you right now," he said, taking the wand he had confiscated from her out of his pocket and stroking it along the bars. She grabbed for it but he pulled it away quickly.

"Why don't we?" asked Quinn, practically salivating at the thought.

Greta looked at him and narrowed her eyes. "Because we need to send her back in one piece, you insolent fool! The last thing we want is the Ministry suspecting foul play. If it looks like she's been tortured they will most certainly test her for the Imperius Curse."

Suddenly, Greta's body began to convulse as she lurched forward. She looked up and locked eyes with Hermione who, for a split second, could have sworn the woman's dark eyes turned light. But, after she blinked, they appeared normal again.

"Watch her!" shouted Greta before running back up the stairs.

As soon as she was gone, Blaise grabbed Daphne from behind and began nuzzling into her neck. She fidgeted uncomfortably beneath him. This only made him grasp her tighter.

"When is Goyle coming home?" he asked, eyeing Hermione as he ran his tongue along her ear.

"I don't know," she said, succumbing to his advances but refusing to look like she was enjoying it. "I'm not even sure what time it is."

"Just after one," said Quinn, taking out his pocket watch.

"Then he should be home in an hour."

"Wanna have a quick shag in front of the Mudblood?"

"Blaise!" Daphne pushed him off of her.

He grabbed her back and clutched her tighter. "What? I bet she'd be into it. Malfoy and I used to shag slags in front of each other all the time."

Blaise winked at her. Hermione's face recoiled in disgust.

"What is it, Granger? Don't like hearing about your precious husband's dirty past?"

"I'm already fully aware of all of that, Zabini," she said, scooting back and leaning against the wall. "Actually, what I'm most concerned about is how many diseases you carry in those trousers of yours. Hopefully, Daphne is smart enough to protect herself so as not to bring anything dirty into her marital bed." She looked at Daphne and smiled. "Do you still shag your husband, Daphne? For your sake I hope you do, because we both know Zabini will never be faithful. Why, I'm pretty sure he's been picturing me naked the entire time he's been fondling you."

Blaise's lips froze and rose off of Daphne's skin. He looked at her with a combination of loathing and lust, letting Hermione know that she had been spot on. She smiled in sweet victory.

"Only in your wet dreams, Mudblood," he said, sneering.

"You mean _your_ wet dreams."

Blaise pushed Daphne aside and pulled out his own wand this time, pointing it directly at Hermione. "What's one bloody curse going to hurt?" He smirked. "Anything to shut your filthy mouth."

"Blaise, stop!" pleaded Daphne.

"Go ahead!" Hermione shouted, rising to her feet and taking several steps forward. "Do your worst! Use the Cruciatus Curse on me! Hurt me the same way you hurt Sophie! You know you want to, so why don't you do it already?"

"You think I won't? I'm quite certain I'd enjoy seeing you writhing in pain even more than I enjoyed seeing her. Though, the outcome won't be quite as satisfying. Tell me, Mudblood, did she cry when they told her the baby was dead?"

"You fucking bastard!" Hermione threw herself at the bars and grabbed for him, but he moved just out of reach, laughing as he mockingly waved his wand mere centimeters from her fingertips. "You killed my friend's child! I will make sure you bloody rot in hell!"

"Pretty strong words for a wand-less witch in a cage."

"AHH!" Hermione screamed and hit the bars, more determined than ever to get out of there. She wanted to hurt - no - _kill_ Blaise Zabini. And she wanted Quinn and Daphne to suffer just as badly.

"Blaise, stop this," said Daphne, putting a gentle hand on his shoulder. "You've played enough with her. We only have a short while before Gregory gets back. Let's go find someplace private."

Daphne didn't sound especially seductive. Hermione was pretty sure this was just her pathetic attempt to get him out of the basement.

"I want to shag you in his bed," he demanded, still keeping his eyes and wand on Hermione. "Dirty it up before he sleeps in it with you tonight."

She winced behind him. "Fine. Let's go."

Daphne headed for the stairs, where Quinn was standing with a grin from ear-to-ear, but Blaise said, "Just one second."

He put down his wand and took two steps forward, his face now only inches from Hermione's. She held onto the bars, nostrils flaring as she met his gaze, refusing to back down as he challenged her with his unblinking eyes.

"I'd be careful if I were you, Mudblood," he said with a smile. "You're the one who's in a cage. What's to stop me from taking whatever the hell I want from you?"

Hermione was so furious that her hand instinctually shot out and seized his throat, squeezing tightly as she told him, "Do not underestimate me."

Blaise reached for his wand and shot her with a nonverbal spell, sending her flying back so she hit the wall with a loud thump. Hermione fell to a ball on the floor.

"Blaise! We're not supposed to hurt her!" shouted Daphne, running back and pulling him away.

Both Blaise and Quinn were laughing. "It was nothing she can't recover from, sweetheart. Do not 'underestimate' her." He looked back at Hermione on the floor and winked before ascending the staircase with Daphne.

Hermione sat up and plopped her head back against the wall, letting her eyes focus for a moment before looking at Quinn, who was creepily looking at her.

"Looks like it's just you and me."

"How delightful," she said before lying down on her back and moving her eyes to the ceiling, wondering how the hell she was going to get out of this. But, no matter what, she would have to fight them tomorrow. She refused to let them use the Imperius Curse on her. And then she was thinking of Draco and Amortentia; how he said it was the exact same thing. When she had taken the potion she had let herself succumb to it, but what if she had fought off its effects. Would it have worked?

Merlin, she missed Draco. Right now, all she wanted to do with run home, throw apology after apology at him and melt into his arms. Why had she walked out?

"Draco, please forgive me," she said before closing her eyes and trying to imagine she was lying in her bed with him instead of on the cold, stone floor. Imagining his warm arms wrapped protectively around her was the only image capable of making her fall into a shallow, restless sleep.

XXX

"NO!"

Hermione fell back, completely exhausted after blocking Quincy Nott's attempt to cast the Imperius Curse on her for the fourth time.

"Why isn't this working?" asked Greta impatiently. "I thought you were the go-to wizard for this in the last war? You've done this to witches and wizards far more powerful than her, so what's the problem?"

Quincy looked at her, seeming almost as exhausted as Hermione. "The problem is she is applying the same methods used in Occlumency to keep me from taking control. She isn't letting her mind lose focus."

"That bastard, Lucius Malfoy must have taught her," said Arron Greengrass, walking over to the chair Hermione was tied to, grabbing her face so she was forced to look at him. "Is that why he has been spending so many afternoons in your office, Mudblood? And here I thought he was getting a taste of his son's beloved wife."

Hermione spit at him. He stepped back and backhanded her. The blow was so hard her chair almost toppled over.

"Hey! I told you, no hurting her!" shouted Greta.

"It is nothing I cannot heal before we send her off," he said, taking out a handkerchief and wiping the spit from his face.

"Try again!" Greta instructed Quincy, visibly frustrated with this whole ordeal.

Quincy took a deep breath and pointed his wand at Hermione. "_Imperio_!"

Hermione was, once again, sucked into that blissful abyss that left her feeling free and tranquil. She wouldn't mind staying here forever, not having to worry about anything ever again.

_Do as he says … let him control you … it is so pleasant not to have to think all of the time …_

No, said a sterner but further voice that sounded almost like her, never give in …

_Just let him do it … you'll like it … I promise …_

No, I'm in control, this is my mind, I won't let them use me, I won't let them get close to Draco, I must protect him, I must protect everyone …

"STOP!" she screamed, successfully pushing him out once again. "I'll never let you in! Give up because you will never win! I will _never_ be your puppet!"

If Hermione had been stronger she might have pretended to be under the Imperius Curse just to get out of here but, as it was, she couldn't get him out of her mind without screaming. If they had taken Draco instead of her he'd be able to fool them. After all, he had kept Snape from his mind, and their former professor was far better at this than Quincy Nott.

"I think it's about time we look at our other options," said Quincy, falling into a chair.

"What other options? We _have_ to do this!" shouted Greta.

"What about Polyjuice Potion? Or a memory charm? Legilimency probably won't work but it doesn't hurt to try to find out the information we need."

"If we can't even cast the Imperius Curse on her, what makes you think a memory charm would work?" asked Greta, tapping her foot. "And Polyjuice Potion is out of the question. No one knows her well enough to pull it off."

"What about the Parkinson girl?" Arron asked. "She went to school with her and probably knows enough about her."

"So did your daughter."

"Yes, but Daphne never dated Draco. Pansy did. She must know what he likes and can be convincing enough."

"If he went from Ms. Parkinson to _her_," she motioned to Hermione, "I can only imagine his tastes have changed."

"So what do you propose we do then?" asked Quincy, getting to his feet.

Greta looked at him and then at Hermione. She sneered. "Keep trying. And don't stop until you are successful or I say so." She walked to the door and opened it. "Arron, keep an eye on him. And make sure he doesn't stop. I have other things to attend to."

And with that, she left.

Quincy sighed and looked at his old friend. "This is never going to work. Rosier and them fucked up. It's too soon for any of this."

"I know," said Arron, clenching and unclenching his fists, "but, if worse comes to worse, we can always dispose of her."

Quincy laughed. "How do you figure?"

Arron shrugged. "She never touched the prophecy. Draco did. We have no proof it's about her. He could marry another Mudblood one day."

Hermione fidgeted roughly with her binds. She wanted out. She wanted to hit that bloody bastard in the face, among other places.

Both men laughed. "Calm down, sweetheart," said Quincy, raising his wand. "We're just getting started. _Imperio_!"

XXX

When twilight hit on Sunday, Draco knew he couldn't wait around any longer. It had been almost two days. He needed Hermione back here. He needed to fix this.

He got dressed, since he had been sulking around in his pajamas since the night she left, and took several deep breaths before going outside and physically walking to the Potters' home. He needed the air.

When he got there, he walked up to the door without pause and knocked. Several seconds later Ginny answered, looking confused.

"Hello, Draco," she said, her eyes scanning the area around him. "What's going on?"

"It is time for Hermione to come home," he said, cutting right to the chase.

Ginny blinked. "What do you mean?"

Did he really have to spell this out for her? "Her-mi-o-ne needs to come home. Please, tell her to come out."

"Uh, I would, but she's not here."

Now Draco blinked. "Not here?"

Ginny shook her head. "We actually just got home about an hour ago. We were at my parents all weekend."

A long, awkward pause passed between them.

"Did you two have a fight or something?"

Draco nodded slowly, suddenly feeling very nervous. "She said she was coming here."

"Well, I'm sure she's just with Phillip and Sophie or something."

Draco shook his head. "They were out of town too, for their wedding anniversary. What about Weasel - uh … Ron?"

"He and Astoria were with us. Caroline?"

"Back with her boyfriend. She would _never_ go there."

"What's going on?" asked Harry, appearing in the doorway.

"Do you have any idea where Hermione might be, Harry?" asked Ginny, starting to sound a little nervous herself.

Harry looked at Draco. "No. Why?"

"We … had a fight."

"She said she was coming here. Must have forgotten we weren't going to be home, because I know I told her."

"What about Phillip and Sophie?" he asked.

"Already been down this road, Potter."

"She has a spare key for there, though, doesn't she?" asked Ginny. "Doesn't hurt to check."

Draco nodded and quickly Disapparated. Sophie squealed when he appeared in their front hall, followed shortly by Harry and Ginny. "Is Hermione here?" he asked.

Sophie shook her head as Phillip walked into the room. "No. We just got een five minutes ago. Ze place was empty."

"Though, our small table Sophie insists on putting by the front door was knocked over. Broke the vase on it," said Phillip, motioning to the pile of glass Sophie had swept together.

"Deed you two 'ave a fight or somezing?"

"Yes, we had a fight!" he shouted, clearly starting to panic. "Where else would she go?"

Everyone looked at each other. "Maybe she got a room somewhere," suggested Harry. "Perhaps the Leaky Caul -"

Draco was already Apparating there. When he arrived, he noticed Hannah behind the bar and hurried over to her. "Has Hermione checked in here at all?"

Hannah looked up surprised, having to take a moment to register the question. "Not that I've seen, but I can check the books. What day should I look at?"

"Friday," he answered. She walked into the back.

"It took you two days to come looking for her, Draco?" asked Phillip, coming up beside him.

"It was a big fight!"

"What deed you fight about?" asked Sophie, coming up on his other side.

"Nothing … everything. Oh, I don't know. Will you all stop asking so many damn questions?"

"Calm down, Draco," she said, patting his back. "I am _sure_ she ees 'ere."

"Sorry, Draco, but I don't see her name in here at all," said Hannah, walking back into the room. She was holding a giant book that must have been the registry.

"I am _sure_ she just went out of town for a few days."

"Yeah, mate," said Phillip, putting his hand on his shoulder. "If the fight was that big, then she probably just needed to get away to do some thinking. She'll be back by tomorrow morning. I'm sure of it."

"Maybe … but, then, why do I have this horrible inkling?"

No one could answer.

"I would just feel better if I knew where she was."

"Has anyone tried calling her?" asked Harry, who was standing with Ginny behind them.

"Ooh! Good idea!" said Sophie, taking out her cell phone and dialing. They waited. After several seconds, she frowned. "Straight to voicemail. Eet must 'ave died."

Draco started breathing frantically. Phillip and Sophie carefully guided him into a chair while Hannah went and got him a glass of water. He drank it down quickly.

"Where the fuck is she?" he said almost angrily. "Even though she was mad, if she was going to go somewhere she should have told me." He paused. "She _would_ have told me. Sent an owl or something. You don't think …" He threw his hand over his mouth, afraid he might vomit. Right now he was definitely thinking the worst.

"I'm going to find and talk to everyone we know," said Ginny, looking at her husband. "Surely someone must know something."

Harry nodded and she Disapparated.

Draco began fidgeting in his seat, his mind flooding with horrible thoughts. He kept trying to tell himself she was fine, that he was worrying for nothing but, deep down, he knew something was wrong. Maybe he had even known yesterday when she didn't come home. Being gone this long, even when angry was very unlike her. She would want to talk it out. She would want to fix this. She loved him. He knew she did. So where was she?

"Draco." Sophie put her hands in his and knelt down in front of him. "Please, just calm down. I am sure she ees fine."

"How are you sure?" he asked, his palms sweating inside of hers.

"Because 'Ermione ees strong and smart. She can 'andle anyzing."

Suddenly, Ron Apparated into the pub. He located them and came over.

"Ginny get to you?" asked Harry.

Ron nodded. "Astoria's helping her go around." He looked at Draco. "We're not panicking, right? It's too soon to panic."

"Of course eet ees," said Sophie, standing up.

Ron didn't look convinced. "Did you check her office? If no one was around I can just see her going and sleeping there. Transfiguring the desk into a bed or something."

Draco had never used the word brilliant to describe Weasley before - nor would he ever again- but, right now, that was what he was thinking. Before anyone else even really comprehended the sentence, Draco was out of the pub and in Hermione's office. He sighed when he found it empty, his eyes scanning every corner. Then they froze.

Four '_Pop's_' sounded around him.

"Draco, what ees eet?" asked Sophie, noticing the horrified look on his face.

He pointed to one of the corners. They all followed his finger to a suitcase.

"Is that hers?" asked Phillip.

Draco nodded.

"So she's here, then?" said Ron, sounding relieved.

Draco shook his head. He went over and unzipped the bag, savagely tearing through it until he confirmed his fears to be true. "It's untouched!"

They all stared at him blankly.

"The clothes she was wearing on Friday are not in here!"

Their eyes widened.

"Where is she?" he asked hysterically.

Draco ran from the office and started screaming her name.

"I'm getting the Minister," said Harry before Disapparating.

The others ran after Draco, but he had already disappeared. They found him several minutes later running through the Department of Mysteries, looking for any sign that she had been there.

"Draco, you need to calm down!" shouted Phillip, trying to steady his shoulder.

Draco jerked away and swung at him. Phillip saw this as permission to sustain him, wrestler style.

"Get off of me!"

Phillip Apparated the two of them back to Hermione's office. Sophie and Ron were just behind them.

"I SAID GET OFF!"

"Not until you calm down! This isn't helping, Draco! She's not here! Now, breathe so we can all sit down and think!"

Draco knew he was right and tried to do what he said, but it was really hard to find a steady breathing pattern when his mind was racing with horrible thoughts. Where was she? Why had he waited two days to go and get her? He should have gone after her the moment she left. Why hadn't he?

Several minutes later, Draco was calm enough for Phillip to move off of him, but he was still trying to breathe less rapidly on the floor when Harry came back with Kingsley.

"Draco, you need to tell us everything that happened," said Kingsley as Harry and Phillip pulled Draco to his feet and sat him in a chair. Sophie left the room and came back with another glass of water for him.

Draco sipped it down slowly and took several deep breaths. Then, in as composed a voice as he could muster, he said, "On Friday evening we got into a big argument. She said something bad so I said something worse. I tried to take it back but she was really upset, so she left. She said she was going to stay with Harry and Ginny to clear her mind a bit and I didn't stop her. Why didn't I bloody stop her?"

"What was the fight about?" asked Harry, knowing very well he wasn't the only one who was curious.

"Is that really relevant?"

"It might be."

"It's not! Besides, we fought about a lot of things! I couldn't pinpoint one exactly!" Draco glanced ever-so-slightly at Sophie. She and Harry both noticed, their mouths dropping a bit in understanding.

Suddenly, something started buzzing. They all looked around for a moment before Sophie realized it was her phone. "'Ello?" A pause. "Yes, we are at 'er office … Okay, see you soon."

_Pop! Pop!_

Ginny and Astoria appeared, Ginny's cell phone still in hand. "You really have to start carrying yours, Harry."

"Sorry," he said.

"What's that?" asked Astoria, pointing at the suitcase and all of its contents, which had been thrown about.

Ron explained to her while Draco began to tune everyone out. He stood up and went over to the window, where he tried to focus on his breathing. He had let her go.

"We don't know anything yet, Draco," said Kingsley, who was suddenly beside him. He hadn't even heard him approach. "There is no need to start worrying yet."

"When do we start?" he asked.

"Tomorrow is Monday and Hermione is due in at eight o'clock. She is never late for work."

"So … at one minute past eight …"

"We send out a search party," he said. "But, for now, we need to stay positive. For all we know she just went out of town for a few days."

"And left her suitcase behind?"

Kingsley shrugged. "Hermione is unconventional. She doesn't need a lot to get by."

Merlin, Draco hoped he was right. If she really was just out of town somewhere, the second she got back he was going to grab her and kiss her and never let her go again.

_Pop!_

Draco turned to see his father standing in the center of the office. "What are you doing here?" he asked demandingly.

"I owled him," answered Kingsley. "Now, Draco, before we do this I need to request that you control your anger."

"Control my anger?"

Kingsley nodded.

Draco's eyes bulged. "My wife is missing, you have my father randomly pop in to do something and then you ask me to control my anger? I am pretty sure whatever it is you are about to say or do is going to downright infuriate me, and I reserve the right to hold onto that."

"Suit yourself," said Kingsley, motioning for Lucius to continue.

Lucius looked worriedly at his son before going over to Hermione's shelf and stopping in front of the photo he had given her. "_Specialis Revelio_!"

Everyone crowded around him as the photo suddenly became a mirror. Sophie poked in front of the older wizard and stared at her reflection. "What ees eet?"

Lucius waved his wand and the images in the mirror started going backwards, revealing everything they had just done in rewind. "It is my own creation," he said as everyone stared in amazement. "I got the idea from those Muggle image recorder things you have in your company's brochure."

"Video cameras," Sophie and Phillip said together proudly.

"We just threw those in for fun," added Phillip.

"You read the brochure?" asked Draco, cocking an eyebrow.

"I did."

"And you used what you learned from it to spy on my wife?"

One corner of Lucius's mouth twitched upwards. "I was hoping I would never have to use it, but yes. If you feel left out, do not worry. I have one placed in your office as well."

Draco's was aghast. "When did you - Where the bloody hell is it?"

"I would never tell you that. Because, then, we both know, you would make a point _never_ to be in its line of sight."

"Damn right I would."

"Look! There she is!" shouted Ginny, trying to get a better look.

The mirror went dark. Draco remembered he had turned it downward when … "Don't let it go any farther back!" he shouted.

Lucius stopped it. Everyone looked at Draco with raised eyebrows.

"We are human," he said defensively. "We have needs."

"So, before Harry and I stopped in you really _were_ shagging?" asked Ron, looking repulsed.

"My father is right here, Weasel," said Draco, sneering.

With another wave of Lucius's wand, the mirror went forward again. It was still black but they could hear sound, and someone seemed pretty angry. There were loud thuds and clatter. But the worst part was the hysterical sobbing. Draco's throat went dry as he listened to the tears he had made.

Eventually, the throwing of things seemed to stop and there was just sobbing. When Hermione picked up the photo to put it upright, the room was in one piece again. She had only been crying while holding it for a moment when a door opened behind her. She put the frame down and looked. As did everyone watching.

_"Greta, what on earth are you doing here?"_

"Who ees zat?" asked Sophie, moving her head uncomfortably close to Lucius's. the wizard tried not to cringe.

"Her assistant," answered Draco.

"What was she doing there at that time?" asked Ginny. "It had to have been at least midnight."

_"It's nearly midnight. Go home. Whatever it is you're working on can wait until Monday."_

"Called it!"

Greta left and Hermione was alone again. She looked back at the photo, reached out and stroked it.

"That was to me, right?" asked Draco, pushing forward. "It was photo-Draco she touched."

"Well, I very well doubt it was me or your mother."

Suddenly, Hermione got a very determined look on her face. She took out her wand and clutched it to her side before Disapparating.

"Wait! Where did she go?" shouted Draco.

"We have no way of knowing that," said Lucius, fast-forwarding to make sure they didn't miss anything. "Looks like she never came back."

"She got zat 'Ermione look about 'er before she Disapparated," said Sophie. "You know, ze one she gets whenever she sets 'er mind on somezing. Do you really 'ave no idea what she might 'ave wanted to do, Draco?"

Draco watched as the mirror continued to move forward in time, eventually running out of footage and becoming the photo again. As soon as he saw Hermione in his arms, looking beautiful on their wedding day he began to tear up. He turned before anyone could see and sucked them back.

"Our fight started because of something that happened down in that damn room. But she cannot get in without me."

"But, since she left her suitcase behind, I'd say it's a good guess she didn't leave this building. At least, not right then," said Harry. "I would really like to talk to that Greta and find out if she saw anything."

"Or did anything," said Astoria under her breath.

All eyes moved to her.

"Don't pretend you weren't all thinking it. Who the hell works until midnight on a Friday? She is an assistant, her boss was long gone. There was no reason for her to be here."

Draco could feel himself getting anxious again. He clenched his eyes shut and took several deep breaths, trying to find some sort of calm, but all he could think about was how he let her go.

"It's too soon. We don't have anything yet. Why would they …?"

"Draco …" Sophie tried to touch his shoulder but he batted her away.

"I'm not leaving here," he said, going over and taking a seat in Hermione's chair. "In case she comes back."

"All right," said Ginny. "We can all stay -"

"No!" he shouted. "I want to be alone. Please, go home. All of you. I will contact you if she shows up."

Everyone looked unsurely at each other.

"I will be back here at half past six, Draco," said Kingsley. "If she comes back before then, please, contact me. No matter the time. I already do not plan on getting any rest tonight."

"You and me both," said Draco, putting his arms and head on the desk. "I will contact all of you. But, for now, please go."

More unsure looks.

"I am going to run 'ome and make you some tea," said Sophie. "And grab you a blanket. Come on, Phillipe."

The two of them Disapparated.

"I will have my phone on me," said Astoria. "Please, call me if you need anything."

She went over and grabbed Ron's hand, but he looked very hesitant to leave. Then, looking at Draco he said, "I'm going to be here at the same time as Kingsl - I mean, the Minister."

"That's fine, Weasley," said Draco solemnly.

Ron nodded, still looking unsure as he and Astoria Disapparated.

Harry and Ginny both announced their intentions to return in the morning as well before leaving. Kingsley was just behind them.

That only left one.

"Why are you still here?" Draco asked his father.

"I will wait until your friends return with that tea for you," said Lucius, taking a seat in a chair on the opposite side of the desk.

They were silent for several minutes.

"Why were you spying on her?"

"I wasn't spying, Draco. It was just a precaution."

"In case something like this happened?" he asked.

"Unfortunately, yes."

More silence.

"It doesn't make any sense. Hermione and I haven't discovered any new power yet. It's too soon. Why would they take her?"

"You do not know that is what happened yet, Draco," said Lucius, "but, if they did take her, I would assume it was an accident."

"An accident?"

"If, perhaps, she saw something, or heard something, they would have no choice but to react. Which is why, if Hermione does show up here, you need to be extra cautious, Son."

"What do you mean?" he asked, lifting his head.

"I mean, I am not sure if Hermione is strong enough yet to keep them from overtaking her mind."

"You think they will use Legilimency on her?"

"Of course they will," said Lucius. "Or Veritaserum, Memory Charms, the Imperius Curse. They will try it all. Especially the latter. I would not be surprised if that is what they try first."

"But … why?"

Lucius raised his eyebrows. "They want to know what you and Hermione have been doing in that room, Draco. Surely, even _you_ know that."

"They will only be disappointed. We have nothing." Speaking of which … "And I would _appreciate_ it if you never took my wife to Knockturn Alley again," he said, crossing his arms. "I cannot even begin to fathom what you were thinking."

Lucius smiled. "What I was _thinking_ was that she would be the more willing of the two of you. Of course, you could tell me all about what you are doing down there, and I could get the books myself. But, as of now, I am just as much a target as you are, and if they ever decide to come for me I would rather not have any answers for them. The less who know what you are doing, the better."

_Pop! Pop!_

"'Ere you go!" said Sophie, putting a hot thermos of tea on the desk beside Draco while Phillip threw a blanket over his shoulders. "Do you need anyzing else? Food per'aps?"

"I couldn't eat right now, even if I wanted to," said Draco, picking up the tea.

Sophie nodded, and was very visibly trying to hold back tears.

"Call us if you change your mind," said Phillip, grabbing Sophie's hand. He knew he had to get his wife out of there before she made it worse. "We'll be back in the morning."

"Thanks. And, uh … happy anniversary," Draco said, realizing that it was exactly one year ago today he had tried to let Hermione go. And now, here he was, desperate to have her back.

As soon as Sophie and Phillip were gone, Lucius stood up. "I suppose that is my cue. You will not mind if I come by in the morning, as well?"

Draco shrugged. "Why not? We'll make a party out of it."

Lucius moved to leave but, before he did, he looked at his son with nearly identical gray eyes and said, "Just remember, Draco. If they did take her, for whatever reason, they _will not_ harm her. They need her to return to you. It is the only way the prophecy can be fulfilled."

"I wish I found more solace in knowing that," said Draco, taking a sip of his tea, "but I just don't." He sighed. "Goodnight, Father."

"Goodnight, Son."

And, with that, Lucius Disapparated, leaving Draco alone to wallow in his own misery. Why had he said what he knew would upset her the most … Why didn't he go after her … Why did he wait so long to bring her home … Why did he ever let her go …?

"Please, Hermione … Just be safe."

XXX

Everyone arrived the next morning exactly when they said they would. Draco hadn't gotten a wink of sleep. At one point, he had gotten up and repacked Hermione's suitcase, since he knew the mess would have bothered her. He had then spent the remainder of the night sitting in her chair by the window, trying not to think about the things he could have done, and what he should do now if she didn't show up in the morning. He needed a plan, just in case. But, Merlin, he hoped she would show up. Even if his father was right and they had used a Memory Charm or the Imperius Cure or something else on her, at least she could be fixed. At least she would be here. Safe. With him.

Sophie brought him breakfast. He took a bite for her but, past that, he couldn't eat it. His stomach was in too many knots. Nervous ones. Anxious ones. Heartsick ones. Disgusted ones - with himself, mostly.

"Did you sleep at all?" Lucius asked him when he arrived right on the dot. Everyone else had been a little early.

"Of course not," he answered, looking back out the window while everyone talked amongst themselves.

Harry and Kingsley put together an order for all Aurors in the chance that she did not show up. They would all be taken off of their various duties, and finding Hermione would become their top priority.

Half past seven hit and Draco could feel his heart beginning to race. At any moment he felt like he might pull a Hermione and vomit.

Everyone listened attentively as Kingsley began to give out orders, all of which would be instituted at one minute past eight, if Hermione still was not there.

"Harry, I will want you to go down to the Auror office and give out the order."

"Yes, Minister," said Harry. "But I also think we should have someone stationed up here. To grab -"

_Pop!_

"- Greta the moment she ..."

Everyone looked over expectantly, all visibly disappointed to find Wiley Rosier now standing in Hermione's office. He glanced around at everyone, expressionless, before his eyes landed on Kingsley. "So sorry to interrupt, Minister, but I thought we had a meeting this morning and your secretary informed me you were down here."

"Yes, sorry about that, Mr. Rosier, but I am afraid we must reschedule. I sent you an owl this morning informing you, but you must have already been on your way here."

"I arrived early." He looked around again, this time noticing a particularly cold glance aimed in his direction from Lucius. Bloody traitor. "Is everything all right, Minister?"

"Yes, yes. Nothing to concern yourself with, Rosier. I will contact you in a bit. Please, carry on."

Rosier nodded and immediately Apparated down to the atrium. He stood in a dark corner near the fireplaces, watching everyone arrive until he came across the head he was seeking. He grabbed Greta's arm and pulled her into the shadows.

"They were talking about you."

"Who was?" she asked, glancing back to make sure no one saw him grab her. Everyone was carrying on with their business, paying the two people in the dark corner little mind.

"The Minister, Potter, both Malfoy pricks and all of their vile do-gooder friends. They are all in the Mudblood's office. I pretended to go in there looking for the Minister about a meeting he canceled and I heard them say the name Greta. I suggest you get out of here before they come looking for you."

"But no one saw me that night but her. And how are they even sure she's missing yet?"

"I do not know, but they do. Now, get out of here. Start by cleaning _this_," he motioned to her body, "mess up first. I will keep you informed on what happens here."

Greta nodded and Apparated to the Greengrass Estate, darting behind a corner just in time to not be seen by Gregory Goyle, who was walking towards the parlor to Floo to work. Once she heard the '_swoosh_' signaling his exit, she marched towards the basement.

Hermione was lying on the floor in her cell when Greta arrived, completely worn-out after two days of Quincy Nott trying to penetrate her mind. She had managed to keep him out but, if his strength had not diminished as well, she was sure she would not be able to do it much longer. Hopefully, they would not catch on to this and send someone new and fresh to give it a whirl. His son, Theo, was said to be just as good as he was. But, as it was, Theo had not been brought in yet. From what she understood, they were trying to keep as many people out of this as possible. Until they figured out their next plan of action.

When Greta's footsteps echoed down the stairs, Hermione could hear someone sobbing in the far cell. She had realized someone else was down here on her first night, but when she tried to speak to them they would never answer her and she could not see them from her own cell, since it had three stone walls obstructing her vision.

Blaise had just arrived to keep watch a few minutes earlier and Quinn had not left yet. They were both sitting on the floor, leaning against the wall, but stood when they heard Greta approaching.

"We have a problem," she said upon entering. "Rosier overheard them talking about me. It seems they have already discovered that their precious Mrs. Malfoy is missing. We need to dispose of the body."

Hermione sat up. At first she thought they were talking about her, but then she saw all of their eyes move down to the farther cell.

"But that was our best in," complained Blaise. "How can we just give up on it?"

"I don't know enough to keep up this charade while being interrogated, and if they're already suspicious they will be checking for the Imperius Curse or any other spells. So, I repeat. Dispose of it," she said sternly.

"What's going on?" asked Daphne, coming down the stairs.

"Perfect timing," said Greta. "We need you to keep an eye on the prisoner." She nodded to Blaise and Quinn, and the two of them headed over to the far cell.

"No …" said a faint, quivering voice. "No …"

"Don't make this hard on yourself by fighting."

"NO! NO! NO! NO!" they suddenly screamed hoarsely.

Hermione crawled over to the bars to get a better look. Blaise was struggling with someone's arms while Quinn bound her legs. Then Blaise let her go and did the same to her wrists before throwing her over his shoulder.

"Nooooo! Please, help me! HELP ME!"

"You're not going to kill her, are you?" asked Daphne, fidgeting nervously.

Greta narrowed her eyes at her. "Of course we are."

"But is it really necessary? Do we have to -?"

"This is a war, child. It gets messy. Now, be a good girl and do as you're told."

"But -"

"And don't think I have forgotten how the Mudblood here said you were at her wedding."

Daphne blushed and cast her eyes to the floor.

"You're on thin ice with us, Daphne. So I suggest you keep your mouth shut, lest you want your loyalties to be questioned as well."

Daphne shook her head and sank to the floor, covering her ears as her lover carried the screaming, struggling woman.

"NO! PLEASE!"

Hermione watched as Blaise passed her, locking eyes with none other than her assistant, Greta, as she begged and pleaded for someone, anyone to save her.

Hermione went white as she looked over at the woman standing beside a trembling Daphne. The fake Greta looked back at her and smiled.

Hermione's fists clenched around the bars as flames shot through her. "Who the hell are you?" she demanded.

The woman kept on smiling. "You will find out soon enough."

And then she turned, following Blaise and a screaming Greta up the staircase with Quinn just behind her.

Daphne remained on the floor, her body shaking as she made a point not to look at Hermione.

"You can stop this right now, Daphne," she said.

The other witch whimpered.

"If you go now, you can stop this. Go to the Ministry, tell them where I am. Send them to get Greta before it's too late."

"It's already too late," said Daphne. "This is not my fault, Hermione. It's yours."

Daphne looked over at her, fiercely. Hermione went white.

"My father never would have dragged me into this if my sister hadn't fallen for that blood traitor. Not marrying a Malfoy, he could accept. But a Weasley?"

Hermione took a deep breath. "Sometimes we have to make great sacrifices for the ones we love. Pushing aside our pride is one of them."

"You mean pushing aside your pride and marrying someone you don't love? Like that?" Daphne's eyes narrowed. "It works both ways, _Mrs. Malfoy_. Besides, you don't know my father. He will _never_ let this go." She paused. "Unless Astoria comes back to our family, I cannot do anything to help you. Now, please, don't talk to me anymore."

Hermione moved back into the back of her cell and lied down. Daphne was clearly the weakest link here and she had been hoping she could get through to her, but it appeared to be a lost cause. What she needed to do now was rest. If Draco and them really already realized she was gone, then it was doubtful her kidnappers would try to use the Imperius Curse on her again. It would be too obvious. Still, she needed to prepare herself. For whatever came next.

XXX

Draco and the others watched the clock on Hermione's desk. It was only seconds until eight and she had still not arrived. The door to her office was open and they all had their eyes out for Greta, who was due to arrive at any moment.

Eight o'clock hit. Draco clenched his fists on the desk and kept his eyes shut. She wasn't coming. He knew she wasn't. The tension in the air was so thick you could cut through it with a knife.

Draco didn't even need to open his eyes when the ten second mark hit. The small noises and sobs everyone was making was enough.

And then it was one minute past eight.

His eyes opened and moved to Kingsley, along with everyone else's.

The Minister swallowed hard. "As of now, the search for Hermione Malfoy is officially underway. You all know what to do."

Everyone nodded and Disapparated to their posts. Only Lucius, Kingsley and Draco stayed behind.

"Are you not going to go and assist the Aurors, Mr. Malfoy?" asked Kingsley.

"In a minute," answered Draco, rising to his feet. "I just … need a moment."

Kingsley nodded and Disapparated. Lucius, who was assigned to the task of locating and interrogating Greta, went into the main office and shut the door behind him.

Draco paced around the room, finally letting the tears that had been building up inside of him for the past twelve hours loose. He grabbed the first breakable thing he could get his hands on and threw it across the room, letting it shatter like his heart. This was his fault. He had made her angry. He had let her go. Any blood of Hermione's that was spilt was now on his hands, and he wanted to die because of it. But, first, he needed to find her. In the name of Salazar Slytherin, he would find her. He would save her. That was a promise he intended to keep.


	23. The Bucket

**A/N: Shortest chapter I've had in a while, but an important one.**

**Non-SOTD readers: I think I've mentioned before that vampires tried to turn Hermione into one of them last summer but, just in case, there it is again. Also, the leader, Caedis, received the Dementor's Kiss when they decided to crash the party.**

Hermione woke up in the middle of the night with the sudden urge to vomit. She sat up and quickly crawled over to the bucket they had finally given her. The first time she had gotten sick they had wanted her to dwell in it, thinking it was funny. But it wasn't long before they realized vomit smells, especially when sitting out for a while, and they sent a house-elf to clean it up, giving her a bewitched bucket that emptied itself after each use.

By Hermione's second heave into it, she was suddenly very aware that someone was behind her. Then, for some odd reason, her hair was out of her eyes - as well as the line of fire - and held carefully behind her head.

As soon as Hermione was finished, she whipped around and was surprised to find a teenage boy standing there. He smiled. "Sorry. Didn't mean to invade your personal bubble. You just looked like you could use some assistance."

"Who are you?" she demanded.

"I am your night guard!" His smile widened, revealing two incredibly sharp-looking canine teeth.

Hermione gulped. "A vampire."

The boy closed his mouth. "I am. I hope that doesn't bother you."

Hermione raised her eyebrows. "You're worried about me being bothered?"

"Of course," he said very seriously.

She smiled slightly. "Just don't try and turn me into one of you. I had a bad experience with that last year."

"Oh, was that you in Minsk?" he asked, his grin returning.

"It was."

"Yes, I had heard about that. Caedis got the word out to all vampires that there was to be an important ritual but, sadly, I was unable to attend. My duties here are pretty demanding and I have little time to fraternize." He paused. "I suppose it's for the best I couldn't make it. Wouldn't want to have turned out like Caedis, the poor bloke. Nothing worse than the Dementor's Kiss. I, personally, would much rather meet the sun."

Hermione stared at him curiously. "I'm sorry, but what duties could a vampire possibly have here?"

His eyes narrowed.

"I mean, _other_ than being a night guard."

"Everything," he said. "I have worked for the Greengrass family for as long as I can remember."

Hermione felt another rush of vomit emerging. She reached for the bucket and, within a second, the vampire was behind her again, holding her hair.

"Thank you," she said when it passed.

"My pleasure."

Hermione settled herself against the wall and was a bit surprised when the vampire sat down next to her. Her cell door was wide open.

"Aren't you worried I'm going to make a run for it?"

He laughed. "If you are truly capable of outrunning me I believe you deserve your freedom."

"I deserve it, anyway."

"I am in no position to make that call," he said, straight-faced.

Hermione turned her head and took a good look at the vampire. He was very young, just a teenager when turned and not at all bad to look at. His hair was thick and corn-colored, his bangs falling freely in front of piercing emerald-green eyes. When he smiled he had two prominent dimples on each cheek and, even with his pale skin, Hermione could still make out the faint freckles on his nose leftover from his human years.

"How old are you?" she asked.

His face scrunched in thought. "Oh, I don't know. I assume I was around sixteen or seventeen when I was turned, but I'm not certain."

"Do you know what year it was?"

"Not the faintest idea."

"How long have you been here?"

He thought again. "I am not sure. Never had a very good concept of time. But I remember Master Greengrass was in his teens. Not much older than I look, I'd say."

"Are … are you a slave here?" she asked in an almost whisper, afraid she might offend him. "Is that why you must attend to your duties rather than participate in a vampire ritual?"

"I don't like to look at it that way," he said, all traces of his smile fading. "I see it more as a service. I was lost and alone, wandering around in the forest outside of this estate. I had no clue who or what I was and the Greengrasses found me, took me in and gave me blood. I don't even know how to feed without them." He smiled and laughed again. "I'm not a very good vampire."

Hermione tried to smile too, but she felt little joy when looking at this poor, pathetic soul.

"As it is, I really don't mind missing things like stupid vampire rituals. They shouldn't force someone to turn who doesn't want to. And, for your sake, I'm glad they didn't succeed. It is not quite as sexy and romantic as they make it out to be in stories. Have you ever seen a vampire feed?"

She gulped and shook her head.

"All for the better, then. It's not a very pretty sight." He paused and looked closely at her. Noticing the way her eyes drooped, he asked, "Are you going to go back to sleep now?"

Hermione shot her eyes back open. "No. I don't much feel like sleeping."

"Are you cold? I can go and grab you a blanket. Only, I'll have to take it back before that Zabini prick gets here."

"If it's not too much -"

He zoomed out of the room, darted up the stairs and returned, throwing a blanket on her lap.

"- trouble."

"None at all," he said, smiling.

Hermione stayed up the rest of the night with the vampire, forgetting about where she was for the first time since she had been brought here.

He really loved to talk and was actually very interesting. He had this weird fascination with plants and attended to the Greengrasses greenhouse. He had filled an entire section of it with nocturnal plants so he could see them bloom in their finest hour.

Sometime in the middle of the night, Hermione asked him, "Have you ever tried to find out who you were before you became a vampire?"

He shook his head. "I wouldn't even know where to begin looking for answers. I know no one and no one knows me."

"But you were found in this forest. Surely someone in the town nearby -"

"I know no one and no one knows me," he repeated. "My past is lost and I've accepted that."

When the vampire sensed the approaching sunrise, he helped Hermione settle onto the floor to get some sleep, and tucked the blanket securely around her.

"You're freezing," he said. "I won't let them take this from you."

"Thank you," she said, pulling it higher on her shoulders.

The vampire exited her cell. He looked up, his vampire ears listening as someone walked around the floor above them.

"I never asked," she said, forcing her exhausted eyes to stay open so she could look at him. "What is your name?"

"Ah, the one thing I remember about myself." The vampire looked back at her and flashed his dimply smile. "It's Ethan."

Her breath caught in the back of her throat.

"I would ask yours but I already know, Hermione. Until tomorrow night."

"Until tomorrow night," she whispered back to him.

Blaise came down the stairs and Hermione faked she was asleep, even while he argued with Ethan over the blanket. In the end, the vampire won. It seemed Blaise was somewhat frightened by him, as he should be. Ethan could rip his throat out in a second if he wished.

Hermione didn't want to jump to conclusions, Ethan being a common name and all, but his fascination with plants, as well as his age, had her wondering. Either way, she was positive him being discovered by the Greengrasses was no coincidence. They seemed to do a lot of horrible things to perfectly nice people.

XXX

It had been almost a week since Draco had last seen Hermione and the pain he felt from missing her was almost unbearable. There was a hole in his heart the size of Hogwarts, and he knew it could not be healed until she was back in his arms.

The worst part of it all was that they had no leads. The only potential lead they had had was Greta, and when she never showed up for work on Monday, Lucius had gone out looking for her, eventually finding her lifeless body on the floor of her flat. She had clearly been beaten and bruised for a great length of time before someone used the Killing Curse on her, meaning there was no way the Greta Hermione had run into was the real one.

Draco hated himself for not recognizing the fake Greta for what she was. He knew she had been acting differently towards him, probably since around the time of their wedding, but he had never questioned it. He should have been more cautious. He should have investigated every change in personality, no matter how small, and prevented this from happening.

Draco sat in his office at work, trying to get something, anything done. He had hoped it would help take his mind off of things. Thinx had moved to a bigger office and was supposed to officially launch on Monday. Sophie and Phillip had offered to delay it and help with the search for Hermione, but Draco wouldn't let them. At this point, they had done all they could do. It was up to the Aurors now, who Draco would be assisting every evening and on weekends. Several of them had complained about his presence, saying he was too emotionally involved. This was why he was no longer allowed to help them during work hours, and he wasn't even sure where to begin when he was on his own.

Phillip had donated cell phones to all Aurors who would accept them, hoping the constant communication would help them find Hermione all the sooner. It was just really hard to do that with absolutely no clue where to look.

Of course, not all of the Aurors accepted the gift. Several of them were still set in their old ways and refused to use any Muggle technology. Draco made a list of these Aurors, knowing it was very likely they could not be trusted.

He had also asked Harry to step up his spying on Pansy Parkinson. It was him, Longbottom, and someone Draco knew was in their year at school, but didn't know personally, named Ernie Macmillan, who were aware of the task.

But, as it was, Pansy wasn't doing much lately. She barely made an appearance, and when she did it was almost always with just Daphne, who looked horribly distraught and often cried over her marriage. Draco found mild amusement when Ernie informed him that Pansy had told Daphne the first step to repairing her marriage was to stop being a 'cheating whore'. An exact quote. At any other time in his life, he would have found this completely hysterical but, as of now, it barely made him crack a smile. If only they would talk about something he could use.

Harry had told Draco about this new magic they were currently testing in the Auror office that allowed them to follow people when they Disapparated. It was still in the testing stages but seemed to be pretty effective. Draco used it one night to follow Pansy, but she just went to her parents' home, and he had to Apparate out of there quickly so he wouldn't get caught.

Another time he followed Daphne, this time wearing Harry's invisibility cloak, just in case. She went to Blaise's. The two of them got into a heated argument where she tried to call it off, but it just ended with them shagging. Draco got out of there so fast, having absolutely no interest in witnessing the infidelity. Or just witnessing it, period.

He had come to the conclusion that his real problem here was following women. They were so self-absorbed that if they actually did know something about Hermione, it was doubtful they would bring it up unless it had to do with them personally.

"Draco."

He looked up to see Sophie standing in the doorway to his office.

"Ees everyzing all right?"

"As all right as it's going to be," he said, looking back down at his work.

She entered and shut the door behind her. "You do not 'ave to be 'ere, you know."

"Yes, _I know_. You've made it very clear, but I want to be here. I _need_ to be here. The distraction is the only thing keeping me sane."

"Phillipe went by your 'ouse last night. 'E said you were not zere."

"I can't sleep there," he said, his throat tensing. "Not without her."

"So where 'ave you been sleeping?"

Draco shrugged. "Nowhere. I don't sleep. The only wizarding inn around here is the Leaky Cauldron and I can't sleep there without her either. I've just been … wandering."

"Wandering?"

He nodded.

"So you 'ave not slept at all?"

He shook his head. It wasn't that he hadn't tried. He just couldn't. Not without Hermione in his bed. He had become too dependent on her being there.

"You know you are always welcome to stay wiz me and Phillipe. I would be 'appy to make up ze spare bedroom for you."

"Thanks, but -"

"I eensist!"

Draco looked up and smiled softly. "I suppose I can give it a try."

She smiled back.

"I never asked. How was your anniversary weekend?"

Her smile faded. "Fine."

He looked at her sternly. "Don't lie to me, Soph."

She sighed. "I do not want to burden you wiz mine and Phillipe's problems. You 'ave enough to deal wiz."

"Believe me when I say, it would be no burden. Anything to keep me from thinking about …" he gulped … "the worst."

Sophie nodded. "Phillipe 'as not been ze same since … since we lost ze baby." Her eyes became wet but she quickly sucked it back. "I told 'im shortly afterwards zat I wanted to try again, and 'e 'as not touched me since."

"So what did you do all weekend?" he asked.

Sophie shrugged. "Nozing. Went sightseeing. Watched some Muggle movies." She sighed again. "Everyzing just feels wrong. I do not know what to do. I want my Phillipe back."

Sophie finally let go and began to cry. Draco got up from his chair and went around to the other side of the desk, giving her a hug. She wept into his shoulder for a moment before pushing him away.

"Do not comfort me, Draco! I came een 'ere to comfort you!"

"It's a two-way street, Soph. I want to be here for you just as much as you want to be here for me. Things will get better. He just needs time."

"'Ow much time?"

Draco shrugged. "It's hard to say. But I don't think right now is the time for anyone to be getting pregnant. He is not wrong in wanting to wait."

"Maybe," she said, biting her lip, "but why can 'e not just tell me zat?"

"Has Phil ever been good at communication?" He smirked.

Sophie finally let herself relax and smiled. "You are right." She stood up. "You are staying wiz us for ze entire weekend, so pack accordingly. And get back to work." She winked and then left, shutting the door behind her.

As soon as she was gone, Draco went over to his window. He had been keeping it together pretty well today but, now, after seeing Sophie cry, he couldn't hold it in any longer. His knuckles turned white as he gripped hard onto the windowsill, once again overcome with horrible thoughts about what might be happening to Hermione.

He had been so completely selfish when he married her, despite the prophecy. Not once had he thought the person most endangered by it was her. It should have been him. If the situation was reversed, she would know what to do to help him. She was the smartest person he knew. But he … he was completely useless. Everything he tried was a failure.

The only solace Draco found in all of this was that he had friends like Sophie by his side. He knew she would not rest until Hermione was found, because she loved her almost as much as he did. At least he wasn't alone in his grief. So many people loved her, and they would fight for her. No matter what.

XXX

Hermione woke up on Saturday morning, very aware that the night before had marked exactly one week spent in this cell. Other than always having a guard, they had pretty much left her alone down here, unsure of what they were supposed to do now that word of her disappearance had become public. Even using the Imperius Curse was now too great of a risk. Even she knew that.

Someone opened her cell door and Hermione sat up, mildly surprised to see Pansy Parkinson walking in with a tray of some very disgusting looking food.

"I was wondering when you were going to show up, Parkinson."

"Yes, well, they only told my family about this massive fuck-up last night. Now it's my job to watch your stupid Mudblood arse all day."

"To get to know me so you can use Polyjuice Potion?" Hermione asked, cocking an eyebrow.

Pansy grimaced at the expression. "Don't do that. You look too much like Draco when you do and I really can't stomach that."

Speaking of which, the smell of that food she was holding was making Hermione sick. She crawled over to her bucket and began to vomit.

Pansy sighed impatiently behind her before putting down the tray, walking over and grabbing Hermione's hair. She didn't stay and hold it like Ethan did but, when she removed her hands, Hermione realized her hair was no longer getting in the way. She had tied it back for her.

"Ethan told me you would be needing that."

"You know him?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Of course. I've known Daphne since we were in diapers. We both had crushes on him when we were younger. Then we aged past him and it just got creepy."

"They treat him as cruelly as most wizards treat house-elves. It's not right," she said, heaving, yet again, into the bucket.

"I agree. He deserves far more respect than a house-elf."

"That's not … ugh … what I meant."

"Do you have the stomach flu or something?"

Pansy took out her wand and waved it at her. This made Hermione's stomach twist awkwardly and she vomited even more.

Pansy pursed her lips. "Guess not."

"It's just stress."

"Seems more like you're pregnant."

Hermione froze.

"My cousin got morning sickness pretty badly. The name is a lie, you know. She got sick all fucking day. Bloody annoying as hell."

"I … I'm not pregnant."

"Are you sure?" asked Pansy. "Because it really seems like you are."

Hermione moved off of the bucket and used to bottom of her shirt to wipe the sweat off of her face.

"And it looks like you've gained a little weight there," she added, pointing at Hermione's exposed stomach.

Hermione pulled her shirt down quickly. "It's impossible. I take a potion to prevent that."

"The Ortus Imperium potion that you're supposed to take every six months?"

Hermione nodded.

"And when did you last take it?"

"I was due to take it three months ago," she said automatically.

"But _when_ did you last take it?" Pansy asked again.

"I just told you. Three months ago."

Pansy sneered. "You didn't say you took it. You just said you were _due_ to take it. Your wedding was three months ago, wasn't it?"

Hermione looked at the other witch and nodded again.

"So isn't there a chance with everything you had going on, preparing for your wedding and all, that maybe, _just _maybe, you forgot to take it?"

Hermione's lips slightly parted as she finally started to wonder. But she quickly shook it off. "No. I would never forget something like that. I never forget anything."

"But there's a _possibility_ you did. You had a lot going on. Anyone could make that mistake."

"Not me. I … I couldn't," she said, sounding a lot less sure of herself.

Pansy rolled her eyes. "_Everyone_ makes mistakes, Granger."

"Malfoy," she corrected.

"I refuse to acknowledge that." She paused. "Just admit that maybe it's a -"

"SHUT UP!" shouted Hermione, covering her ears. "I'm not pregnant! I'm not …" Oh Merlin. She totally and completely was. Hermione swallowed hard but nothing could stop her from crying. "No …"

"I would say yes."

"NO!" she repeated louder, a fire burning in her eyes as she looked at the other witch. "I need to get out of here!"

She jumped up. Pansy took a step back.

"Let me out of here!" she screamed, charging for the other witch.

"STOP!" shouted Pansy, holding her wand out in warning. "I … I don't want to hurt you!"

Hermione darted for the open cell door but Pansy grabbed her and pulled her back.

"Don't make me use my wand! _Please_, don't make me use my wand!"

"Why? You don't want to kill another baby, Parkinson?" spat Hermione. "Forget all about the person carrying it!"

Pansy was surprisingly strong for someone so small, and managed to pin Hermione beneath her.

"Let me go! I can't be here!" Hermione cried. "If it's true, I can't find out like this! I need to be at home with my husband! Please, I'm begging you! Let me go to him! Let me go!"

"Pansy, what's going on down there?" someone called from the stairs.

Pansy moved off of her and ran out of the cell, quickly slamming the door behind her.

Hermione sat up and clutched the bars. "Please, Parkin -" She took a deep breath. "Pansy, don't tell them. They _cannot_ know about this. _No one_ can know about this."

"Pansy!" Blaise emerged from the stairs and ran over to her. He looked down at Hermione as she tried to wipe her eyes clean. "What's going on?" he asked.

Pansy looked down at Hermione, her face showing pity for a split second before her lip curled and her eyes hardened. "Stupid Mudblood tried to attack me. That's all. Nothing I couldn't handle."

"Good girl," said Blaise, shooting sparks at Hermione's fingers so she was forced to remove them from the bars. "If she tries something again, feel free to hit her with the Cruciatus Curse. Everyone is feeling little concern for her health right now."

"Without hesitation," said Pansy, smiling.

Blaise eyed Hermione one last time with disdain before heading back up the stairs. As soon as he was gone, Pansy went and sat against the wall.

"Thank you," said Hermione, looking at her with watery eyes.

"Don't mention it. _Ever_," Pansy added, almost threateningly. "You aren't going to be able to hide it for much longer, you know."

Hermione said nothing. She moved to the back of her cell, lied down and wrapped herself securely in the blanket Ethan had given her. She turned her back to Pansy so the other witch couldn't see her cry. With one hand on her stomach, Hermione wept on the floor for the better half of the day. This was, perhaps, the worst thing in the world that could have happened right now. How could she have been so careless? What an awful time to bring a baby into the world.

Now, more than ever, she was determined to get out of her and return to Draco. Not just for her, but for the child that very well might be growing inside of her.

Just the thought of it made Hermione feel sick. She quickly got up, grabbed her bucket, and vomited.

"You repulse me," Pansy said faintly behind her.


	24. The Fellowship of the Dragon

**A/N: So I didn't get quite as far in the story as I planned to in this chapter, so for those of you who pm'ed me asking questions and I said, 'Oh yeah, that will be answered/explained in the next chapter', that very well might have been a lie. Sorry :-)**

**So I have this friend who has me on 'author alert', but doesn't have this story on 'story alert', and she hasn't been receiving emails when I post a new chapter. So now I'm curious to know if this is just happening to her, or is it happening to everyone? If you just have me on 'author alert' and you're still getting emails please let me know! I don't like not knowing things …**

**That is all! :-D**

As Hermione laid there on the cold, stone floor with nothing but her blanket to keep her warm, she got this horrible feeling like someone was watching her. Her eyes fluttered open and she screamed when she saw a grinning face lingering just above hers.

"Morning, bright eyes!" exclaimed Ethan, grinning even wider.

"Only for you vampires," she said, sitting up. "For everyone else in the world it's evening."

"Oh, right. I keep forgetting that." He winked. Then, after looking around to make sure they were alone - even though his vampire ears would pick up anyone's presence - Ethan reached into his pocket and pulled out a small phial with a bright blue liquid in it. "From Pansy," he said, slipping it into her palm.

"What is it?" asked Hermione, looking down at it curiously.

"It's for the …" He paused and cleared his throat. "For the stomach."

Hermione turned her eyes on him. He avoided them. They narrowed. "She told you." It was not a question.

Ethan's mouth twisted. "Well, she had to make sure you were cared for properly since she can't be here on weekdays. And between me and Zabini, I'd say I'm the better choice."

Hermione sighed before opening the phial and drinking the liquid. Her stomach instantly felt better. She had to hand it to Pansy. Ever since she got it in her head that Hermione was pregnant, she had been making a real effort; giving her potions for her stomach, bringing her proper meals, heating the floor with her wand so it wasn't quite so freezing. Hermione got the feeling she was trying to find some sort of redemption, for the last pregnant witch she had failed to protect.

"Thank you, Ethan," she said, handing him back the empty phial.

He pocketed it. "My pleasure. I won't be able to feed you as well as Pansy did but, if you tell me what you're craving, I can try and get it for you."

"I'm not craving much of anything," she lied. "I still don't even know if I'm actually pregnant. Other than the vomiting, I haven't shown any symptoms." Another lie. At one time or another, she had shown every clichéd symptom a pregnant woman can have.

Ethan, obviously, didn't buy it. "I hear pregnant women like pickles and ice-cream. Shall I get that?"

Hermione scrunched her face. "That's disgusting." Or was it …

"Well, let me know if you change your mind." A pause. "Hey! I almost forgot!" He reached into his pocket and pulled something out.

Hermione took it and saw it was a folded copy of the _Daily Prophet_. She opened it up and gasped when she saw the employees of Thinx looking back at her. Her eyes focused on one in particular. She smiled.

"They've officially launched," she said proudly. She was relieved they did not put it off on her account. Merlin knew they had done that enough already.

Just looking at the photo made Hermione start to cry. She moved the paper out of the way, so as not to smear the ink. She still really wanted to read it. Ethan put a hand on her back and started patting it a bit too roughly. He wasn't very good at this. Hermione laughed a little.

"Your husband looks familiar," he said, glancing at the photo in the _Prophet_.

"Does he?" Hermione asked, not wanting to seem too eager to confirm her suspicions about his identity. While Draco looked most like Lucius, there was still quite a bit of Narcissa in him, as well.

"Yes. Did Pansy used to date him? I feel like she might have shown me a picture of him once."

Hermione frowned. "Yes, she did." But he was hers now.

She moved the paper back onto her lap and began to read the article. She was mentioned quite a bit in it, but mainly to explain how her husband was keeping bright spirits and had high hopes for her safe return.

Hermione smiled when she read that Thinx voluntarily provided cell phones to the Auror office to help aid in her search. Though, she was fairly certain Quinn hadn't taken one. Or the head of that department, Wiley Rosier.

The article did not mention much about what the Ministry was doing in an attempt to find her. The word 'confidential' was thrown around a lot. After reading through it once, she folded the paper so she could only see the photo. Then again so just Draco was visible.

"Do you miss him terribly?" asked Ethan.

"I do," said Hermione, tearing up again. "He doesn't look very happy in this photo, does he?"

"Well, his wife was kidnapped fairly recently. That would put a damper on anyone's day, I think."

Hermione both laughed and sniveled at the same time, this time unable to tear herself away from the photo, even as her tears dripped onto it. She felt Ethan's arm go around her shoulders, but didn't quite register it until he was pulling her into his chest.

"I'm sorry, Hermione," he said, stroking her hair as she cried into him. "I didn't mean to upset you. I just thought you'd like to see the article. That's all."

"No, Ethan, it's fine. I'm glad you showed this to me. I don't think I realized how much I needed to see his face." She smiled even as she continued to weep. "Merlin, I never thought I could miss that cocky grin of his this much."

Ethan took the paper out of her hands and thoroughly studied the photo of Draco. "It does look a bit cocky, but it suits him."

"I couldn't agree more," she said, turning slightly away from his chest so she could also see the photo.

"Does he know about this?" he asked, reaching down and patting her stomach.

Hermione put her own hand on it and tried to feel if there was something alive in there, but all she found was hunger. She frowned. "No. If there is a 'this', he has absolutely no idea."

"It's probably all for the better. Don't want him to worry even more than he already is." Ethan looked down at her and smiled. "What do you say I go upstairs and rummage the freezer for some ice cream? You can describe the taste to me, since I'm told it's absolutely delightful."

Hermione chuckled. "That sounds lovely."

"And maybe if I see some pickles …"

"Absolutely not."

"Ah, come on! You might like it!"

"It's never going to happen."

"All right, fine." He pouted. "Have it your way."

Ethan gave her a soft kiss on the temple before heading upstairs at lightning speed. Unfortunately, he locked her in on the way out. As soon as he was gone, Hermione looked back at the photo of Draco and rubbed her thumb across his face. While she rather liked Ethan, she was afraid that, at times, she only ever saw him as her best means of escape. He seemed to be quite fond of her and she wondered if there was, perhaps, a way she could use that to convince him to help her get out of here.

The only thing stopping her from asking was the undying - literally - loyalty he seemed to have to the Greengrasses. Even if he did help her, she did not believe he would find himself capable of going with her, and if he stayed here it would surely be a death sentence. But she needed to get back to Draco. If a baby really was coming then they needed to figure it out together. She needed to get out of here, no matter the cost. Even if it was the life of a very sweet vampire with the face of an angel. The only question now was, could she bring herself to ask him?

XXX

Draco sat in his armchair in the drawing room, staring at the clock the Weasleys had given them, as he did every night, hoping for some change.

The only solace he found in knowing Hermione was in 'MORTAL PERIL' was that, at least, she was still alive. He had gone to the Ministry one day and sought out Arthur Weasley to confirm this, and he was very clear that when a family member dies, their name will vanish off of the clock.

It was now approaching two weeks since Hermione had disappeared and they were no closer to finding her. Past the day of Thinx's launch, Draco hadn't been able to bring himself to go to work. Hermione was supposed to be there the day their company went public. She was just as much a part of it as everyone who worked there. Definitely more so than Chastity. He hated that they had done it without her, even though he knew this was what she would have wanted.

Draco had stayed with Sophie and Phillip the previous weekend, like he had promised, but now all he wanted to do was be home, looking at the clock, begging for a change. Not the vanishing of her name. He couldn't handle it if that happened, and was pretty sure his name would be vanishing as well, shortly after. As it was, he already wanted to die for failing to protect her.

He kept thinking about the night she had disappeared. How he could have sworn he had heard her call his name. And then the clock. It had said 'TRAVELLING' when he looked at it. Was she still free then, or were her captors taking her somewhere? He had just gone upstairs several minutes earlier. Before then he had been waiting by the door for her to return. What if he had waited just five minutes longer? Would she have come in? Would she have needed help?

Draco choked on his tears as he threw his glass of firewhiskey into the fire. It erupted for a brief moment before dying back down. "Hermione," he said aloud, as he did every day, so he would never forget the sound of it.

Someone knocked on his front door. Draco took one more glance at the clock before going to answer it, opening it reluctantly. His jaw dropped a little when he saw Goyle standing on his doorstep.

"You look like hell," Goyle said with a slight smile.

"Good. Same as I feel," he said. "Any particular reason you're here?"

"Honestly," said Goyle, looking at his oldest friend, "I've had a really bad day, and I thought, 'hey, who better to get sloshed with than someone who is even more miserable than I am?'"

Draco raised his eyebrows and grinned. "Well, you've come to the right place." He opened the door wider. "Nothing but booze and misery in here."

"I knew I had," said Goyle, grinning back as he entered.

Draco guided him into the drawing room, where he took out two glasses - since he had broken his - and poured them some scotch. He was getting really tired of firewhiskey.

"How much have you already had tonight?" asked Goyle, pulling the extra armchair no one ever used over to the fireplace.

Draco took a seat in his own. "I don't even keep track anymore." He glanced up at the clock. No change. "Since you are already well aware as to why I'm miserable, why don't you tell me about your bad day?"

Goyle leaned back and took a sip of scotch. "I'm just sick of Daphne and all her bloody excuses. She never tells me where she's going, but always insists on knowing exactly where I am. She is constantly disappearing at night; don't bloody know where. And the most annoying part of it all is that she keeps insisting she wants to fix this. Swear she does care about me and wants to stay married, but nothing ever changes. I'm sick of it all." He paused and took a sip of his drink. "And it doesn't help that she is so obviously still bloody cheating on me."

Draco cocked an eyebrow. "Still?" he asked.

Goyle nodded. "She cheated on me on our wedding day. Confessed it to me in her drunken stupor that night. Still won't tell me who with, though. I assume it was some guest, but I wouldn't even know where to start looking. We had a damn big wedding."

"Do you want to know who it is, mate?" asked Draco, secretly fishing to see if he should tell his longtime friend what he knew.

Goyle thought about this. "I guess not," he said with a sigh. "Makes it slightly less real when I'm in the dark."

Draco frowned. "Well, I can tell you, it wasn't me. So, if you ever change your mind, you can go ahead and cross my name off your list. If you recall, I ducked out early to go and crash Potter's wedding."

"Yes, with Astoria." Goyle smiled. "The day she fell for Weasley and the Greengrass family unit all went to hell."

"No offense, Goyle, but I would say my winning back Hermione was well worth that family's destruction," said Draco, finishing his scotch. He got up and poured himself another. "Their family unit was already going to hell, as it was."

"I suppose they were." Goyle paused for a moment and stared pensively into the fire. "You never told me how you ended up falling for Granger, anyway." Draco came over and topped off his glass. "I mean, I already knew you had changed after the war. During it, actually. But I never thought you'd changed so much that you'd let yourself fall for someone with …" He knew he had to word this carefully … "her background."

Draco returned to his seat, glancing once more at the clock and 'MORTAL PERIL' before taking a sip of his drink. "Neither did I. But, what can I say? She wore me down."

"But how did it even get to that point?"

Draco thought about this. "Well, when we started working together last summer we had just as much animosity towards each other as we did in our years at Hogwarts. But, eventually, we called a truce and developed a bit of a rapport. Then I caught Phil snogging her, and I decided right then and there that if one of us got to shag her it would be me, not him."

"Your groomsman, Phil?" asked Goyle, raising his eyebrows. "The one married to the smoking hot French girl."

"One and the same," he said. "But he and Sophie weren't together then. Actually, I was shagging Sophie." Huh. He wasn't sounding too good right now. "But I stopped as soon as I decided I wanted to shag Hermione instead." Now he sounded worse.

Goyle chuckled. "You're a class act, Malfoy."

Draco rolled his eyes. "_Anyways_, I kissed her, told her to choose and I think a week later she chose me."

"Then?"

"Then we shagged. A lot."

"And then?"

Draco smiled into his drink. "Like I said. She wore me down. Hermione … she helped me let go of my past. I thought the things I had done during the war would haunt me forever but, because of her, I was finally able to move on. I don't think I was capable of being happy before her … and I don't know if I'm capable of being happy without her."

Draco's eyes began to mist as he glanced, once more, at the clock. No change.

Goyle looked unsure of what he was supposed to do. He was never very good at this whole consoling thing. "Have you got any leads?" he asked after a short pause.

Draco shook his head. "There's nothing. Of course, we have our suspicions about people, but suspicions aren't enough to start raiding people's houses, even though that's what I'm often tempted to do."

Another pause.

"I'm sure she's fine," said Goyle. "What reason does anyone have to hurt her?"

"Just because they have no reason to hurt her, doesn't mean they won't," said Draco, glancing back up at the clock. "I just want to see her. To know she's okay." His throat felt raw, so he gulped to relieve it. It didn't help. "We got in a huge fight that night before she left. She made me angry, so I called her a Mudblood."

This was the first time Draco had admitted that to anyone. He found himself wondering why he had chosen Goyle to confess it to, but he assumed it had to do with their past, and how they had so freely used that word in their youth. No one else in his life would understand how he could have been so cruel to her, but Goyle understood. He knew how Draco was in his youth, and how much he hated himself for ever being that way.

"There is no excuse for what I said," he continued, "but I just wish I had the chance to tell her how sorry I am. To remind her how much I love her."

"I'm sure she knows."

"Still," said Draco, crying, "I want to be able to tell her. I want to be able to hold her. I just … I just want to know if she's all right. Why can't whoever took her just give me some bloody sign? Anything will do. I don't care. I just need to know. I need to know that all this misery I'm feeling, this grief isn't for nothing. That there is still hope she will one day come back to me. Because …" he gulped … "without her in my life, I'm as miserable as I was before she came into it."

Goyle looked at his friend and frowned. "I'm going to be honest, Draco. Seeing you like this is a bit unsettling."

"For you and me both."

"I wish I knew what I was supposed to tell you here," Goyle sighed, "but I really, really don't. I like to think that you'll find her soon, that you'll definitely get her back, but I'm pretty sure that's what everyone's already been telling you, and it obviously isn't making you feel any better. So I'm just going to tell you this. Things have a way playing out exactly as they're supposed to. If you and Hermione are part of some greater plan then you _will_ find her, safe and sound. I have no doubt about that."

Draco couldn't help but smile. "Well, that definitely sounds better than what everyone else keeps saying." He took another sip of his drink. "Thanks, Goyle." A pause. "You need to leave Daphne."

The corners of Goyle's mouth twitched. "I know. But part of me is waiting to see if she really will change. Love makes you do stupid things sometimes. My waiting for her is one of them."

Draco nodded.

Another knock came at the door. They both turned.

"Expecting someone?" asked Goyle.

"No." Draco stood up and went to the door. He opened it cautiously. The shadowed silhouette of his father stood on the other side.

"Evening, Draco," he drawled, already pushing past his son and stepping inside. Lucius took in Draco's disheveled - and obviously intoxicated - appearance. "I hope I haven't disturbed you."

"Just enjoying a quiet evening at home," he said.

Goyle walked out of the drawing room.

Lucius turned. His face remained passive as he said, "Hello, Gregory. I was not expecting to see you here."

"Yes, well, I just stopped in to see how Draco was doing," Goyle said, looking a little nervous. "Perhaps I should be heading out."

"No, Goyle, you don't have to -"

"I believe that would be ideal." Lucius opened the front door. "Have a good rest of your evening, Gregory."

Goyle glanced at Draco, looking unsure before nodding slightly and heading out the door. Lucius shut and locked it behind him.

"Well, that was rude."

"You should not be hanging around the likes of him, Draco," said Lucius sternly. "I thought you were smarter than that."

"What do you mean 'the likes of him'?"

"Any friends of yours from before the war. Wizards like Gregory Goyle do not have your best interest in mind."

"Oh, and I suppose _you_ do?" Draco sneered. He walked back into the drawing room and picked up his drink. He barely got a small sip in before Lucius was tearing it out of his hands. "Hey!"

"How much have you had to drink tonight?"

"Hell if I know," said Draco, trying to grab it back.

Lucius transfigured it into pumpkin juice before giving him his glass. "We do not have time for this sort of behavior, Draco."

Draco frowned down at his nonalcoholic drink before putting it down. "Why do you care? I've barely seen you since Hermione disappeared."

"In the beginning, I thought distancing myself from this was crucial, but I can see now that it makes no difference. It is time we put everything out on the table, Draco."

"What do you mean?" asked Draco with hazy eyes.

"It means, I have some information, and I feel it is time I share it with you. Just like I am positive you have information you have been keeping to yourself."

"I haven't kept anything to myself," said Draco, stumbling into his armchair. "But there are few people I am willing to share with."

"So then this is what you must do." Lucius moved so he was standing in front of his son, staring down into his stone-gray eyes with his own. "Compile a list of everyone you trust. To make it slightly larger, you might want to include all those Hermione trusts, as well. Do not send owls, but find some other way to get all of them here tomorrow night. Seven o'clock. We will share all we know and we will come up with a plan to find your wife. Since, clearly, no progress is being made."

Draco stared back at his father, his eyes narrowing. "Your name is not on that list, you know."

While Draco knew his words had stung, Lucius's manner did not falter. He looked as cold and pompous as ever. "Hermione trusted me. If she did not then she never would have let me enter her mind. Therefore, Son, I am on that list. And I will be back here tomorrow at seven o'clock."

"Great. You bring the wine and I'll put out a cheese platter." Draco stood back up and headed for his bottle of scotch. He had barely grabbed a new glass when Lucius tore it out of his hands. "What the fuck?" he shouted. "I'm twenty-two years old, Father. It's time you stop treating me like a child!"

He grabbed for his glass but Lucius held it out of his reach.

"I will as soon as you stop acting like one, Draco. If you think this behavior is helping your wife in any way then, by all means, continue."

Lucius handed him back the glass. Draco stared at it vacantly.

"If you want to help Hermione then you need to keep it together. You _cannot_ fall apart. For her sake. And people like Gregory Goyle … they need to be kept at arm's length. This is a war, Draco. You never know who you can trust."

Draco put the glass down and looked up at his father. "Do you really care if we find her?"

"Of course I do," said Lucius. "Hermione is, perhaps, one of the few people in the wizarding world capable of carrying on an intelligent conversation. And, where you are concerned, I hate to see you miserable. It was not until she entered your life that I truly grasped how unhappy you were before. I do not want you to go back to that place, Draco. I want what is best for you and it seems that she is it."

"And what of Mother?" Draco asked. "Will she be attending tomorrow?"

"Will you be mentioning it to her?"

Draco thought for a moment, then shook his head.

"Neither will I."

Lucius headed for the front door. Draco followed him out, pausing in the threshold after his father exited. Lucius turned and attempted to smile, though, he had never been very good at it.

"Get some sleep, Draco. You look as if you could really use it."

Draco nodded and shut the door. He leaned against it for a moment, staring longingly at the drawing room as he thought about the bottle of scotch waiting for him. He stepped into the room and sighed before waving his wand at the fire, extinguishing the flames.

Once that was done, he headed up the stairs, pausing on the second floor as he stared up at the door leading into their bedroom. He, instead, turned into the guestroom where they had put their old bed and climbed into it without changing. He couldn't sleep in the bed he had once referred to as 'ours' to Hermione. Not until it was theirs once again.

Crookshanks found him in there and curled up beside him. He had become very soothing ever since Hermione's disappearance, and Draco finally fell asleep while petting him, something he had not been able to do for Merlin knows how long.

XXX

The next day, Draco was able to get in touch with everyone on the list he had compiled, which mainly consisted of everyone who had been at their wedding, minus the Grangers, his mother, the Goyles and Grawp - since having a giant come to his house was really not practical.

McGonagall and Hagrid were the only two to come from Hogwarts, but they planned to pass on any important information to their most trusted colleagues and Madam Rosmerta, if necessary.

All of the Weasleys but Percy and his wife - who were out of town - were there, though, Fleur and Angelina had stayed behind to watch the children. Andromeda - who had not been aware babysitters were available - had brought Teddy, but he was more than happy to play around in Draco's unfinished game room while the adults talked.

Charlie Weasley had flown in especially for this, and all the members of his dragon organization who had met Draco and Hermione the previous summer wanted to help. He would be reporting back to them.

When Draco had gone into Thinx to tell everyone about this meeting, he had debated not telling Chastity for a long while before finally giving in. She had helped them out a lot lately and though he didn't like her very much, he trusted her. Which, he supposed, put her in the same category as Potter and Weasel. He did not invite Atticus Quartz or their other investor, Dorian Dubois, since he did not know either of them well enough to determine whether they could be trusted or not.

Draco had made sure to corner Sophie ahead of time, to let her know that they would be putting _everything_ on the table at this meeting, which meant the secret she had been keeping from Phillip would be exposed. She was upset but didn't object. Anything to help Hermione.

Kingsley had opened up the Floo network to Draco's house just for the night and, when Sophie and Phillip arrived in the fireplace, it was more than evident that her confession had not gone well.

"How you doing, Phil?" Draco had asked, trying to ease the tension.

"Don't speak to me, Malfoy. I'm here for Hermione. That's it."

He had then made a point not to sit by Sophie, who was obviously trying not to cry.

Mrs. Weasley and Ginny had come early to cook dinner for everyone in Draco's kitchen. It had been used very little, since he and Hermione had become so busy with everything to do with the prophecy shortly after they moved in, and it pained him a little to know they were not the ones breaking it in properly.

Once all had arrived and were seated around the dining room table - the one Draco and Hermione had chosen together - Mrs. Weasley and Ginny began serving everyone.

Kingsley stood at the head of the table. He had brought a Muggle whiteboard with him, which contained bullet points of everything they would be discussing that evening. Chastity sat at a small table in the corner with a quill and parchment, since she had volunteered to keep track of the minutes of their meeting.

The first thing on Kingsley's list to discuss was the Ever-Locked Room. He wanted Draco to share what he and Hermione had discovered. This took all of five minutes.

"Can you get back in there?" Neville asked after raising his hand.

"Not without her," Draco answered. "And, even if I somehow found a way, it would always kick me out when I stayed in there after she left."

"I'm just curious," said Ernie Macmillan, who had only been invited since he was helping Harry with Pansy. "If this room has been in the Ministry for over two centuries, why is it that no one has gone in until now? I just find that hard to believe."

Draco turned to Kingsley, who said, "If anyone has gone in, there is no record of it."

"But there has to be a way to find out something like that," continued Ernie. "It just seems like getting back in there should be a top priority."

"I believe my wife is the top priori -"

"I agree," interrupted Kingsley. "So that should be your task, Draco." He turned to him. "Find a way in."

While Draco really thought his talents could be used elsewhere, and the top priority should _only_ be Hermione, he didn't much feel like arguing, especially with everyone staring so seriously at him, so he agreed.

Next, Kingsley wanted Draco to share anything else he felt was important, so he told all of them about the attack on Sophie and about Pansy Parkinson. Sophie and Phillip kept silent throughout it all. Harry reported on the Aurors findings while trailing her, or lack of them.

This was when Lucius stood and said he had something to share. Draco was livid when he heard about the attack on Wesley Granger, especially since no one had thought to tell him about it.

"Well, if those bloody bastards know where they live, why the hell do we not have someone watching them?"

"We do, actually," said Kingsley. "I have had a very trustworthy friend of mine keeping a close eye on them ever since it happened, and even sent a second person almost immediately after Hermione disappeared. The Grangers are safe."

"Do they know about Hermione?" asked Ron, looking at Draco. Everyone else looked too.

Draco gulped and shook his head. Hermione's parents had called him almost every day since she had disappeared, trying to get a hold of her, but he had been ignoring them. He was hoping they would find her before he had to worry them, but it didn't look like that was going to happen.

"Another task for you, Draco," said Kingsley. "_Tell_ them."

"I will go with you, Son," said Lucius.

Draco nodded, his palms already sweating. This task was going to be even more unpleasant than the other one.

After keeping silent for the entire meeting, Phillip finally raised his hand. Draco looked at him curiously. Kingsley pointed at him, giving him the floor - or table.

"I'm just curious," Phillip said. "The confession Mr. Malfoy more or less got from his old chums relieves Zandicus Thinx of any guilt, so where the hell is he?"

Chastity fidgeted in the corner, clearly not liking any talk of her ex-fiancé, but she continued with her notes without interruption.

"We are not sure," said Kingsley. "He is unaware we know of his innocence, so chances are he is in hiding."

"Coward," said Seth, grabbing a roll from the center of the table and biting into it.

"So it was that Greengrass prick who said it was 'their' children?" asked Phillip, glancing across the table at Astoria, who was sinking down in her chair.

"It was," answered Lucius, also glancing at Astoria.

Soon, everyone was looking at her. She glanced around, not meeting anyone's eyes before sitting up slightly and saying, "I want to believe my sister had nothing to do with it, but I really don't know. But I'm positive Gregory didn't."

"And what do you think about Blaise Zabini?" Draco asked.

Astoria looked up and met his eyes. He was, perhaps, the only person in this room she didn't fear right now. "I wouldn't put it past the bastard. We both know he's done a lot of horrible things."

"If I told you Daphne was cheating on Goyle with him, would that change your answer?"

Astoria turned as white as a sheet. "What?"

"It's true, I'm afraid," said Draco, frowning.

Astoria's eyes practically turned red with rage. She took several deep breaths and said, "Daphne's a mimic. She's become every boyfriend she's ever had, except Gregory. If she really is involved with Blaise and he is guilty, then I am positive she is as well."

Draco sighed. "Thank you, Stori."

"I think the Aurors need to go to the houses of everyone on that list," said Harry, standing up. "_Both_ generations."

"Under what pretense?" asked Kingsley.

"Why do we need a pretense?" asked Harry. "Isn't Lucius's confession enough?"

"Only if you want my name at the top of every hit list, Mr. Potter," said Lucius, looking at him coldly. "It would be best if you found another excuse."

"All right," said Harry, thinking hard. "How about we just say it's a routine visit? To see if anyone has any information on her. We can send the Aurors not here tonight to other wizards and witches homes, so it does not look suspicious."

It wasn't the best idea, but no one had any better ones, so Kingsley agreed to it.

Next, they discussed Wiley Rosier. He was an important figure in the Ministry and they weren't quite sure how to deal with him, since he had been on Lucius's list. Everyone who worked at the Ministry agreed that, for now, they would just keep an eye on him.

After that was settled, they needed to assign tasks to everyone. The Aurors and Draco had theirs, and Luna and Rolf volunteered to help Draco with his research about the room. Seth agreed to make more cell phones for anyone in that room who didn't already have one, while Phillip, Sophie, Caroline and Chastity agreed to look more into covert Muggle technology. Whoever took Hermione would clearly know how to look for any magic they might use to spy on them, but they would know nothing about Muggle devices, like microphones and cameras.

Charlie, having a job that required him to travel the world, was going to have anyone he trusted keep their ears open while the other Weasleys did the same around here.

McGonagall and Hagrid were going to also do this in Hogsmeade. They were going to have Aberforth keep an eye on anyone suspicious that came into the Hog's Head, especially if he ever figured out who it was that had overheard the prophecy and gone to Arron Greengrass with it. Hannah was going to do the same thing at the Leaky Cauldron, since pubs were always the best place to find out information.

Astoria was going to try and get into contact with Daphne, hoping to weasel some information out of her. It was a longshot, but it never hurt to try.

Lucius was going to distance himself from everyone here. The best thing he could do was try to find a way back in with his old friends, but this was an even longer shot than what Astoria was doing. Chances were they would never trust him again, especially since he had confessed his fondness for Hermione to them.

Ollivander, who had said nothing throughout the entire meeting, had his own idea of what he wanted to do. He wanted to prepare for the worst. Gather things together in case a war really did happen, and anyone here needed to disappear quickly. Andromeda agreed to help him with this, though she - along with everyone else - secretly hoped this task would just be a waste of time.

Once that was all settled, there was just one last thing to discuss.

"So what shall we call ourselves?" asked Ron, bright-eyed.

"Call ourselves?" Draco sneered. "Why the hell would we call ourselves anything?"

"Well, we had the Order of the Phoenix," said Arthur.

"And Dumbledore's Army," added Hannah, smiling fondly at the memory.

"How about the Order of the Dragon," said Charlie, "since Draco means dragon and he and Hermione spent all of last summer running from them. It just seems appropriate." He grinned at Draco, who rolled his eyes.

"Are we an order, though?" asked George. "I feel like that has already been done."

"Out of all the things we have discussed tonight, I really feel that the name of our group is the least important," said Draco, suddenly feeling eager to get everyone out.

"Group … How about Grangers Groupies?" said Ginny, laughing.

"If only Hermione was still a Granger, Weaselette," said Draco.

"If only _I_ was still a Weaselette, Malfoy," Ginny retorted.

"Sorry, Mrs. Potty." Draco winked.

"We're too small to be a legion," continued George, clearly in his own world. "Perhaps we should be a fellowship."

"_Oh_! Like that Muggle book with the rings!" said Ernie excitedly.

"Why don't we just be Malfoys Mavericks and call it a day?" said Seth, who also seemed eager to get out of there. Though, Draco didn't know why. It was not like he ever had plans with anyone outside of this room.

"Well, that's not right. Doesn't being _anyone's _maverick defeat the purpose maverick-ness?" said Caroline, who always loved to prove Seth wrong.

"First off, maverick-ness, not a word." Seth sneered.

"_Second_ off," interrupted Kingsley, "yes, it does defeat the purpose. We're the Fellowship of the Dragon. Any objections?"

Only Draco raised his hand.

"All right then. Until next week. Same time, same place."

Draco groaned.

"Meeting adjourned." Kingsley transfigured a carrot into a gavel and slammed it on the table.

Mrs. Weasley packed up food for anyone who wanted it and, before Draco knew it, everyone was on their way. The last person to leave was Andromeda, who went upstairs with him to get Teddy. They found him asleep in the guestroom bed, his small figure barely noticeable in the down comforter.

"I hate to ask this, Draco, but would you mind if he stays here? I would hate to have to wake him up," she whispered, smiling at her serene-looking grandson.

"Of course not," said Draco, secretly delighted to have company that wouldn't constantly be asking him about his feelings.

"Fantastic," she said, stepping out of the room. "I will be back for him in the morning. Perhaps the two of us could take you out for breakfast."

While Draco secretly dreaded the idea of leaving the house, he supposed it would be good for him to get out. And, before all of this had happened, he had been hoping for a chance to get to know his aunt. "I would like that," he said, trying his hardest to sound sincere.

His aunt leaned in and gave him a hug before heading downstairs to the fireplace and Flooing home.

Draco debated sleeping in his own room, since the guestroom bed had clearly been taken over, but he just couldn't bring himself to do it.

After changing, he climbed into bed beside Teddy. The small boy automatically moved over and clung onto him. Draco couldn't help but smile. It felt nice to have someone there with him, even if it was just a child. Maybe Andromeda would let Teddy stay over more often.


	25. Eradicate

**A/N: Happy early Halloween! My favorite holiday :-)**

**Sadly, there is no Draco in this chapter :-( but don't worry! It is still very much enjoyable. I do love pureblood drama.**

Goyle was more than a little surprised when he heard a knock on his and Daphne's front door Sunday morning, and that surprise was only magnified when he went to answer it and found Harry Potter and Neville Longbottom standing outside of his home.

"Is Draco all right?" he asked automatically, not seeing any other reason as to why they might be here.

"Uh … yes, of course," said Harry, a little thrown off by the question. No one else they had visited cared about the wellbeing of Draco Malfoy.

"Then why are you are?"

Harry and Neville looked at each other. "We have decided to step up our search for Hermione Malfoy," said Harry, almost cringing at the sound of the name, "so we are visiting everyone in the local wizarding community and seeking any information."

"Really?" Goyle raised an eyebrow.

"Yes," Harry said.

Goyle smiled. "You know, if you want to search the houses of former Death Eaters, you're going to have to come up with a better cover story than that."

Both Harry and Neville turned white. They weren't sure when Goyle had stopped being the idiot he was in school but, if it was recently, it could not have happened at a worse time.

"As it is, I have nothing to hide," said Goyle, opening the door wider. "Come on in. Have a look around."

Harry stepped inside. "It's just a precaution, Goyle. No one thinks you -"

"I really don't care what you think, Potter." He paused. "Does Draco know you're here?"

"No," Neville answered a little too quickly as he entered just behind Harry.

"Hmm," said Goyle, leading them into the parlor.

"So why are you answering the door?" asked Harry, getting straight to the questioning. "Don't you have a house-elf for that?"

"Daphne sent him on some errands early this morning," he answered. "She normally has a lot for him to do on the weekends."

"And is Mrs. Goyle home?" asked Neville, eyeing the weird abstract art on the walls. He found it a bit unsettling.

"She's around here somewhere," said Goyle, following Neville's eyes. "All of the art in this house was chosen by my father-in-law. I don't care for it much." He walked towards the open doors in the back left of the room. "Daphne!" he called.

Daphne looked up at the stairs as she heard her husband calling for her.

"Who's here?" asked Blaise as he sipped on the tea she had just brought him. While he wasn't normally the Mudblood's guard on the weekends, Pansy had to do something for her father and wouldn't be here until later.

"I'm not sure," Daphne said, glancing over at Hermione, who was still fast asleep in her cell. "I'll be right back."

Daphne headed up the stairs and out into the hallway, practically running into Goyle as he walked by, looking for her. She shut the door quickly, nearly fainting when she saw Harry and Neville following just behind him.

"You called?" she said as casually as she could manage.

While Goyle was extremely curious as to why his wife had just come out of the basement, he decided it would be best not to question it in front of their current company. "Yes. It seems the Aurors have stepped up their search for Mrs. Draco Malfoy, and our old school chums were lucky enough to be chosen to come here and speak with us about it."

The sarcasm was not wasted on Harry and Neville, but Daphne was too tense to appreciate it. "Why do you want to speak with us?" she asked, fidgeting with her hair. "We don't have any information." She glanced ever-so-slightly at the door to the basement. Only Goyle noticed.

Blaise could hear everything they were saying from the bottom of the stairs. Daphne was doing a horrible job of sounding calm, and he was beginning to feel a bit on edge.

A shuffling sounded behind him. He turned to see Hermione's eyes fluttering open as she moved her head to listen. The exact moment she realized Potter was one of the voices upstairs was all too evident in her face.

It was too risky to cast a silencing charm on the room, or on her with two Aurors in the house who were capable of detecting that sort of magic, especially when freshly cast, so Blaise charged into her cell before she even had a chance to fully focus and grabbed her.

Hermione struggled as Blaise threw his hand over her mouth. She bit him and, when he flinched, she tried to scream. Blaise grabbed her harder this time, pinning her arms with one hand and holding her mouth with the other.

Hermione kicked and squirmed, eventually fighting her way back out of his grasp.

"HAR -"

Blaise tackled her to the ground and clutched tightly onto her throat. "Keep quiet, Mudblood!"

Hermione couldn't breathe. She gagged and gasped for air, her hands clawing at his while she tried to pry him off of her. No matter how hard her nails dug, or how much she writhed beneath him, his hold on her was not budging. And then the entire world started to go black.

"Well, if you insist on wasting your time here, I might as well serve you some tea," said Daphne, eager to get Harry and Neville far away from where they currently stood.

She started walking to the kitchen without waiting for an answer. The others all followed, Goyle glancing slyly at the basement door.

Suddenly, the tightness on Hermione's throat released and she was able to breathe again. She gasped and choked for air, having to sit upright to find her breath. When her breathing became steady again, she looked up to see Blaise pointing his wand at her.

"Make one sound and I will not hesitate to use the Cruciatus Curse on you. Over and over again until you blackout from the pain, if not more. There will be no time for you to scream."

Hermione was about to tell him to go screw himself when she suddenly remembered the baby. She knew that Blaise was not bluffing and sniffled several times before finally nodding. Even after she complied he stayed in position, just in case.

"So when was the last time the two of you saw Hermione?"

Daphne and Goyle looked at each other while she poured the tea. "It must have been the wedding for me," she said, hoping they wouldn't notice the way she blushed.

"I saw her around the Ministry practically every day," said Goyle. "So it was probably the day she disappeared, but I don't really recall."

"Did you ever see anything suspicious?" asked Harry. "Like someone following her, for instance."

"I don't really think I would have noticed something like that," answered Goyle. "Unless they were blatantly obvious."

"Would you mind if I used your loo?" asked Neville.

"Sure, it's -"

"This way," interrupted Daphne, leading him in the opposite direction of their closest washroom, which was right next to the door to the basement.

Goyle could feel himself getting very nervous, though his mind hadn't quite hit why that was yet. He took a seat at the table and began sipping on his tea.

"I saw Draco a couple of days ago," he said, not knowing what else to talk about with Harry. "Didn't seem to be doing too good. Any change?"

"Probably not. He's been pretty miserable ever since it happened. His aunt got him out of the house all of yesterday and Sophie and Phillip plan to drag him to work this week."

"Anything to keep him from sitting there and staring at that damn clock," said Goyle, smiling.

"Actually, as of yesterday he cast a spell on his pocket watch connecting the two. Now he can stare at 'MORTAL PERIL' all day long."

"Excellent," said Goyle with a sigh.

They were both silent while they sipped their tea.

After a moment passed, Goyle said, "Be honest, Potter. You're not here because I'm under suspicion. It's Daphne, isn't it?"

Harry frowned into his teacup. "This is just a routine visit. Every local wizard will be receiving one, especially those who work at the Ministry."

"And why is that?"

"We have reason to believe that is where Hermione was when she disappeared. If that's true, then someone who works there _must_ know something."

Daphne and Neville walked back into the kitchen.

"Are we about done here?" asked Daphne, glancing around nervously.

"We just have a few more questions to ask," said Harry, pulling out a notebook and a quill. "First, do either of you recall where you were the night of Friday, August thirtieth?"

"I believe that was the night everyone in my department at the Ministry went to the Leaky Cauldron together," said Goyle. "We were probably there from around eight o'clock until almost two in the morning. Feel free to check with them."

"We will," said Harry, writing something down. Then he looked at Daphne.

Her eyes darted around nervously. "Uhh … normally when I know Goyle is going to be out late I have Pansy come over. But I don't really recall that specific day."

"Actually, we went to the Parkinsons just before we came here and Pansy claims she was also at the Leaky Cauldron that night with Theo Nott," said Neville. "I was there that night myself and I recall seeing them. As well as you, Goyle."

"Oh, umm … well, I must have been here."

"By yourself?" asked Harry.

Her eyes darted towards the hall where she could just make out the door to the basement. "I … I must -"

"Weren't you not feeling well that night, Daph?" asked Goyle, trying to shut his wife up before she dug herself a deeper hole. "I remember I owled you that afternoon inviting you out but you sent one back saying you needed to stay in bed." That wasn't a lie but, even at the time, Goyle very much doubted that Daphne had been sick.

"I … I do recall not feeling well a couple of weeks ago. Was that the thirtieth?

"I'm almost positive it was," Goyle said. "I am sure I still have the owl somewhere in my office. I can look for it and bring it to you tomorrow if you want, Potter."

Harry didn't buy it. Now, more than ever, he was convinced that Daphne was, in fact, involved. That was already more than they could have hoped for.

"No, that's quite all right," he said, scanning the other questions written in his notebook to see what would be relevant to them. There was only one. "So, I know there has been talk about this for the last several months, but when did the two of you first hear about this most recent 'prophecy'?"

Daphne and Goyle looked at each other again. "We heard about it a long time ago," she said.

"And when was that?"

Daphne pretended to think about it. "Just after the holidays, I believe." New Year's Eve, an hour until midnight, to be exact. Her father had recited it for fun at his annual party.

"And who told you about it?"

"Her father," said Goyle.

Daphne's eyes bulged.

"And who told him?"

Goyle shrugged. "You will have to ask him. Anything else?"

"Yes," said Harry. "Upon hearing the prophecy, who did you think it was about?"

"That's a stupid question," said Daphne. "Everyone _knows_ it's about Draco and that Mud - uhh … Hermione."

"But did you come to that conclusion on your own, or were you told it was about them?"

"Who cares? It _is_ about them."

"We were told," Goyle answered for them, "but I think we would have reached that conclusion on our own, anyway."

"I'm sorry, but why is this important?" asked Daphne. "Is knowing the answer to a question like that really going to help you find her?"

"No," said Harry. "The Ministry is currently trying to get a better understanding for prophecies, to see if whoever it involves is set in stone from the beginning, or if we choose those involved ourselves."

"So you're, like, taking a poll?" she asked.

"Exactly." Harry smiled before chugging down the rest of his tea. "Thank you for this," he said, handing Daphne the cup. She took everyone's and used her wand to clean them before sticking them back in the cupboard.

Harry and Neville started heading for the exit, with Daphne and Goyle just behind them. Daphne's breathing quickened a little as they passed the door to the basement. Goyle stopped walking for a second and looked at it.

Daphne turned around and practically gasped when she saw him standing there. "Are you coming?" she asked almost desperately.

Goyle said nothing. He walked past her and she grabbed his hand as they followed Harry and Neville to the foyer.

"Sounds like Potter's leaving," said Blaise as he stepped out of Hermione's cell, not lowering his wand until it was locked behind him. "What a good girl you were. Perhaps I will reward you later." He winked.

Hermione grabbed her blanket and pulled it over her. She didn't want him to see as she stroked her stomach. If she could just confirm that she wasn't pregnant she definitely would have taken the risk just now. That very well might have been her only chance of escape. But she knew what the Cruciatus Curse did to babies, and she refused to let history repeat itself. If she was pregnant, she wanted to keep this baby. No matter what she had to endure.

Blaise licked his lips. Hermione grimaced. Well, she certainly wasn't going to endure that.

"Go fuck your married girlfriend. And then go fuck yourself."

"Such a foul mouth for the Gryffindor princess." He laughed

"You both repulse me."

"Does repulsion turn you on?"

Up in the foyer, Goyle and Daphne were just shutting the door on Harry and Neville, who said they very well might come back at a later date.

"Well, that was weird," Daphne said as soon as they were gone. "Do you think they think we're guilty of something?"

"Not 'we', Daphne. 'You'. And yes, I do."

Daphne went white. "Me? Why me?"

"You tell me," he said, walking into the parlor and towards the back left doors.

"Where are you going?" she asked, following after him. "Gregory, wait!"

Goyle entered the hallway and stopped in front of the door to the basement.

"What are you doing?" Daphne screamed, running over to him.

Goyle pushed her away and opened the door.

"Gregory, stop!"

She grabbed his arm but he quickly snatched it away and started descending the staircase.

Blaise, hearing the commotion, was quick to slip into the shadows. Hermione stood up and walked over to the bars just as Goyle came into view. His eyes bulged when he saw her.

"Gregory!" Daphne was just behind him and still trying to pull him away.

He turned and shouted, "What the _hell_ have you done?"

"NO! No, Gregory, it wasn't me! I was just there! It was an accident!"

"An 'accident'? What kind of bloody accident ends with our friend's wife in a cage in our basement?"

"I-I …"

"Let her out of there!" he demanded.

"I … I can't do that."

"And _why not_?"

"She … she's heard stuff, Gregory."

"So what? Wipe her memory clean and send her on her way."

"We tried! She keeps fighting it! She's too strong! You think I _want_ to keep her here? Hell no! I want her gone! But I won't go to Azkaban! Who knows how much time they will make me serve for this? And for what I did to that other witch -" Daphne threw her hand over her mouth.

"What other witch?" asked Goyle.

Daphne started to cry.

"Daph, you need to tell me. What_ other _witch?" he repeated.

Hermione was about to say something when she saw Blaise pointing his wand at her from the corner. He had his finger up to his lips.

"I … I didn't mean for it to happen, Gregory! I never thought she would …" Daphne gulped … "she would lose …"

Goyle's face sunk as he realized. "Draco's friend Sophie. You were there?"

Daphne cried harder.

Goyle's face grimaced. His hands clenched into fists and he slammed one into the stone wall beside her. "Dammit, Daphne! How could you have been so fucking stupid?"

"I'm sorry!" she cried. "Please, Gregory …" She reached for his hands but he pulled them away.

After several deep breaths, he looked at his wife and said in a deep, hoarse voice, "I'm letting her out."

Daphne shook her head, but she did not stop him as he walked over to Hermione's cell and took out his wand. Blaise took a step forward and moved his focus from Hermione to Goyle.

"Look out!" Hermione yelled, pointing at Blaise.

Goyle turned just in time to see Blaise shout, "_Stupefy_!"

He fell backwards, hitting his head on the bars before sinking to the ground. Daphne screamed and ran over to him, cradling his head in her lap.

"Why did you do that?" she shouted at Blaise.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Would you rather I let him set her free so we could all go to prison?"

"He never would have done it!" she cried.

"Yes, he would have," said Blaise, opening the door to the cell directly across from Hermione's. "Now, help me get him in here."

"He is not a criminal!"

"We're not going to keep him here for long, Daph! We just need somewhere to put him while we go and get your father."

"My father?"

"Yes, your father. If Potter is going to be stopping by then we need to come up with a better fucking plan! Now help me!"

Daphne leaned down and gave Goyle a kiss on the top of his head before standing up. Both she and Blaise cast Levitation Spells to move him into the cell. Blaise made sure to grab Goyle's wand before walking out and locking the cell behind him.

"Let's go," he said.

Daphne looked reluctant as her eyes darted between Goyle and Hermione. "But we've never left her alone before."

"She'll be fine. The main reason for stationing someone here was to keep Goyle from finding out, and that doesn't exactly apply anymore. Now, _let's go_."

Daphne took one last look at Goyle before nodding and following Blaise up the stairs.

As soon as they were gone, Hermione sat back down in her cell and frowned over at Goyle's still form. She had always figured he would found out eventually, but she never thought it would be this messy. The worst of it all was how much he seemed to really love Daphne, something she could never comprehend. The weird thing was that Daphne seemed to love him too. And Hermione had been convinced for a while now that she despised Blaise, so why was this affair still happening?

Hermione sighed as she continued to watch him. None of this would have happened if Pansy was here like she was supposed to be. She never would have threatened Hermione with the Cruciatus Curse and she would have been able to scream for Harry. What a bad day for her to not be here. The fates really weren't on Hermione's side.

It was at least an hour before Goyle began to stir. First his fingers twitched, then his legs, until, eventually, he was shooting up, appearing a little discombobulated as his eyes focused. They landed on Hermione.

Goyle blinked several times. Then it seemed to hit him that his head hurt, because he cringed and touched it.

Hermione tore part of the sleeve on her shirt and dipped it in the glass of water they had given her that always refilled itself. "Here," she said, tossing the wet rag from her cell to his.

Goyle caught it and held it to his head. "Thanks." He kept glancing at her and then quickly looking away. "Have … have you been down here the whole time?"

"Yes," she answered. "Though they did bring me upstairs off and on for the first couple of days to try and use the Imperius Curse on me."

"You were upstairs?"

She nodded.

"In my house?"

She nodded again.

"I feel like such an idiot. I seriously had no fucking idea."

"I know," she said. Her hands were fidgeting nervously in her lap. "Have you seen Draco at all?"

Goyle pulled the rag away and looked at it. It was drenched in blood. He suddenly felt woozy. "I saw him a couple of days ago. He's a real wreck."

Hermione tore off part of her other sleeve, dipped it in water, and threw it at him. He caught it and applied the new rag to his head wound.

"Draco told me what he said to you. The night you disappeared."

Hermione's bottom lip quivered. She had almost forgotten about that.

"He wants you to know how sorry he is, and how he really didn't mean it. Bloody bastard always was too fucking smart. He musta somehow known deep down that I would be able to get the damn message to you."

"Well, if you ever get the chance to return the message, tell him I don't care about that." Hermione's eyes became glossy. "I was already ready to go home and forgive him when I got locked up here."

"Please, don't cry," he said, looking over at her. "I'm sorry I couldn't help, but Daphne did a horrible job convincing Potter of her innocence. I'm sure he'll be back."

Hermione hoped so, but she couldn't rely just on Harry to get her out of here. She needed to explore all of her options. "What are you going to do, Goyle? When they come back here they're going to want you to decide."

Goyle sighed and shrugged. "What am I supposed to do? My wife is involved, one of my oldest friends is involved, I'm sure my father-in-law is involved …"

"So is your father," she added. There was no point in sugarcoating this.

Goyle chuckled. "Why am I not surprised? If I get out of here and tell Draco and Potter where you are … everyone I know will be sent to Azkaban." He paused. "I think I'd rather stay locked up."

"So … so you won't help me?" Hermione asked, gripping onto the bars.

Goyle looked over and her and frowned. "I don't know, Granger. There is no win, win here."

"It's Malfoy," she corrected. "Hermione Malfoy. Your childhood friend's wife, and if you are given the chance to get me out of here you have to take it."

Goyle turned and looked to the floor of his cell.

"Goyle … Goyle, look at me," she demanded.

He took a deep breath before turning back and meeting her eyes with his.

"Goyle, I think I'm pregnant."

His eyes widened.

"I can't stay here any longer. I need to get home to Draco. He needs to know."

"Do _they_ know?" he asked, motioning upstairs.

Hermione shook her head. "Only Pansy, and she's agreed not to tell for now. Please, tell me you'll help me."

"I … I'm not a Legilimens, Grange - uhh … Malf - I mean, Hermione. They aren't going to let me out of here unless they know I'm on their side, and I won't be able to fake it. The only opportunity I had to help you just passed and I failed. I failed miserably. I knew Daphne was acting funny about the basement and I shoulda investigated it when Potter was here, but I didn't. I wasn't sure what I was going to find down here but I honestly didn't think it would be you."

The door at the top of the stairs creaked open and then slammed shut. Both of them looked up, holding their breath as someone descended the stairs. Pansy appeared a moment later, carrying some sort of thermos. Their breath released.

Pansy looked around for Blaise, her eyes squinting and then widening when they landed on Goyle. "Holy fuck." She took a step closer to him. "Did I miss something?"

"Clearly," said Hermione.

"You're bleeding," said Pansy, noticing the bloody rag he had tossed aside and the other one he was holding to his head. "Did Blaise do this?"

"He did," said Goyle, removing the rag. It wasn't doing much good anymore.

Pansy's nostrils flared. She went over to Hermione's cell and handed her the thermos. "Here. It's supposed to help people in your condition get their proper nutrients." She glanced around her cell. "Have you even eaten today?"

Hermione shook her head.

"Bloody buggers!" she yelled before storming up the stairs. "Have to do every-fucking-thing myself!"

Pansy came back a few minutes later with a sandwich and an apple for Hermione, and a healing potion and a medical bag for Goyle. She used her wand to bind him before opening his cell door, feeding him the potion, and taking a look at his head.

"You banged it up pretty bad," she said before taking some liquid out of her bag. She poured it on a clean rag and dabbed it on his cut. "Why are you down here, Goyle?"

"Daphne was acting weird about the bloody door when Potter came by, so I came down to investigate. Blaise got me with a Stunning Spell from behind when I tried to let her out." He nodded towards Hermione.

"Well, that was stupid of you."

"Yes, I realize that."

After the wound was cleaned, Pansy used her wand to cast a simple healing spell and wrapped his head in gauze. Once that was done, Pansy left his cell and unbound his wrists.

"Thanks, Pans," said Goyle as she sat down against the wall. "It already feels better."

"I can't believe Daphne left you down here like that. Dumb bitch needs to get her priorities straight."

"_Don't_ call her that," he said sternly.

Pansy rolled her eyes. "I don't know why you feel the constant need to defend her. She hardly deserves it."

Goyle sighed. "Neither do I."

At least an hour must have passed with all of them sitting there in silence before they heard voices and footsteps upstairs.

Pansy stood up and looked at Hermione. "The thermos, Granger."

"I told you, it's Malfoy now," said Hermione, tossing her the thermos.

"And I told _you_ I'm not acknowledging that."

The door to the basement opened and several sets of footsteps echoed down the stairwell. They all watched as Gorden Goyle appeared first, his eyes scanning the room until they came across his son.

"You locked him in a cage?" he shouted at Blaise, who came down the stairs behind him.

"What else were we supposed to do?" Blaise said defensively.

"And what the hell has happened to his head?"

"Yes, Blaise," said Pansy stepping forward. "The next time you surprise me with a new prisoner, I would appreciate it if you made sure they weren't bleeding to death before you leave them here."

"What?" shouted Daphne, pushing past Blaise and running to Goyle's cell. She reached out for his head, but he stepped away from her touch.

"It's just one fuck up after another with you, isn't it, Mr. Zabini?" said a woman stepping off the stairs. She was wearing a long cloak with a hood over her head so Hermione couldn't make out her face, but the voice was definitely familiar. "Before long every cell down here will be filled with your mistakes."

Blaise's face tensed as his fists clenched by his sides.

"Let him out of there!" shouted Gorden.

Blaise stepped forward and unlocked the cell. Goyle stepped out and punched him in the jaw. "That's for leaving me bleeding, you fucker."

Hermione could not hide her smirk. While Blaise crouched over and rubbed his jaw, he caught sight of it, his eyes burning into hers. She winked.

"Find something funny, Mudblood?" he shouted, running up and slamming his body against her cell.

"Just you." Her smirk widened.

Blaise was about to open her cell and do who knows what to her when the woman pulled him back. "There are more important matters to attend to than your little schoolyard feud, Mr. Zabini."

Blaise took several deep breaths through his flaring nose before stepping back, never taking his eyes off of Hermione.

"Gorden, I believe it is time you had a discussion with your son. Please, take him upstairs and deal with this now."

Gorden nodded and took Goyle by the shoulder, leading him out of the basement. Before ascending the stairs, Goyle took one last look at Hermione, his eyes already apologizing for whatever was about to happen.

"Daphne, go with your husband," said Arron Greengrass, stepping off the stairwell. Hermione figured he had been there the entire time, but the largeness of the Goyles definitely created a bit of a claustrophobic feel down here.

Daphne nodded and followed, Blaise's eyes never leaving her until she was out of sight.

"Ms. Parkinson, I'm going to need you to stay down here with the prisoner," said the woman. "With Harry Potter lurking around everyone's homes, we have very important matters to discuss about Mrs. Malfoy's future."

"Or lack of it." Blaise smirked.

Hermione's eyes narrowed at him. Now it was his turn to wink.

The woman led the way up the stairs, with Arron and Blaise just behind her. Once they were gone, Pansy sat back down against the wall.

"You shouldn't egg him on like that."

"Why not?" Hermione huffed. "I'm not afraid of Blaise Zabini."

"Well, maybe you should be," said Pansy very seriously. "You're a sitting Pygmy Puff in that cage, and Blaise and Draco have always had an unhealthy rivalry. They've competed for things their entire lives, namely women. You don't know how gratifying it would for him to screw Draco's wife, and he would not be afraid to force himself on you if necessary."

"Blaise doesn't want me," Hermione said confidently.

"_Yes_ he does. He wants you because Draco has you. The only reason he hasn't done anything about it yet is Daphne. Whatever feelings he thinks he has for her have been holding him back, but the more she clings to Goyle the more frustrated he becomes."

"That's not -"

"The _only_ reason he wanted her in the first place was because she's the lone Slytherin girl in our year that Draco never shagged."

"That seems a bit extreme, don't you think?"

"Of course it is! But Draco had just left Goyle and Daphne's wedding with Astoria, the witch Blaise was _supposed_ to marry. He'd won again, so what did Blaise do? He shagged the bride! Only minutes after he shagged me, by the way."

Hermione's face recoiled in disgust.

"My thoughts exactly," said Pansy.

"Daphne slept with Blaise on her wedding day? Does she have no respect for the sanctity of marriage?"

"Guess not." Pansy smiled. "But I think it's more about her daddy issues."

Hermione sighed and leaned back against the wall. "You Slytherins all have so many bloody issues. How am I supposed to keep track?"

"Maybe you should just always hold that sharp tongue of yours. It would do us all some good."

Hermione looked over at her and scowled. "Fine. I won't encourage Zabini. Even though it is quite tempting." She smirked.

Pansy smirked back. "You know, it's a shame you're a Mudblood. You would have made a damn good Slytherin."

"So I've been told."

Quite some time passed before Hermione and Pansy heard any commotion going on upstairs. By the sound of it, even more people had arrived.

"This isn't good," Pansy said suddenly, her eyes gazing upwards.

Not even a minute later, the door to the basement opened and someone was running down the stairs. Blaise appeared and waved his wand at Hermione, binding her arms and legs. He opened her cell and threw her over his shoulder.

"What are you doing?" asked Pansy, standing up.

"Come along, Pans. A big announcement is about to be made."

Blaise headed up the stairs with Pansy at his heels. She locked eyes with Hermione, looking almost as nervous as the witch being carried.

They entered the parlor and Blaise put Hermione down on a chair in the center of the room. She looked around. Everyone she had seen since being kept in captivity was here. Pansy went and sat next to her mother and father, who were sharing a sofa with Arron Greengrass and Quincy Nott. Goyle was sitting on a different sofa between his father and Daphne, slumped down with his elbows on his knees. He couldn't even look at her.

Wiley Rosier was in an armchair with Quinn standing just behind him and the woman in the cloak just in front of him. Hermione could just make out a closed-mouthed smile beneath her hood. It was just so familiar …

"So we are all in agreement about Hermione Malfoy's future, are we not?"

No one said anything, but Pansy raised her hand. The woman nodded at her.

"I believe I would like to know what was discussed before I agree to anything."

"Don't be difficult, dear," said her mother, grabbing her hand and pulling it down.

"I'm sorry, I was under the impression I was part of this. After all, I'm the one playing bloody guard every weekend."

Mrs. Parkinson flushed in embarrassment.

"It is quite all right, Mila. Your daughter has a point," said the woman in the cloak. A hand slipped out of her sleeve. Hermione was surprised to find scarred, pink flesh that looked like it must have been burned pretty badly. The woman quickly pulled it back in. "After much consideration, everyone here feels that keeping Mrs. Malfoy prisoner is causing more trouble than it's worth. Therefore, we have decided to eradicate the problem."

"And by eradicate you mean …"

"Kill, yes."

Before Hermione could stop herself, she let out a gasp. Everyone laughed as she began to struggle with her binds.

"But what about the prophecy?" Pansy asked, bringing the attention back to her.

"Well, if she dies then that means we must have gotten it wrong. These things always have a way of playing themselves out, Ms. Parkinson. Now," the woman turned back towards Hermione, "the next thing we need to discuss is how we are going to do this. Should we make it quick with a Killing Curse or -"

"I think slow and painful would be best," said Quinn, licking his lips. "Besides, Zabini and I were hoping to have a little fun with her first."

Hermione looked at Blaise. He winked, only making her struggle harder.

"I wouldn't mind getting in on that," said Rosier, smiling.

"Does anyone object to that?" asked the woman.

No one said anything, but Goyle finally sat up and locked eyes with Hermione, looking torn. He was just about to raise his hand when Daphne yanked it down. She whispered something to him, making his whole face sink. Hermione got the feeling that, right now, it was either her or him, and Goyle definitely seemed to be choosing himself. She didn't even try to stop herself from crying.

"All right, then. Gentlemen, you are free to do as you wish with her. Just make sure to drop her body off somewhere her husband will find when you're finished."

"My pleasure," said Blaise, skipping forward.

"NO!" Hermione screamed, trying to kick at him with her bound legs. He grabbed her waist and pulled her forcefully to her feet. "Get off me!"

"You won't be screaming that later tonight," he whispered into her ear.

"NO! No, I won't let you!" Hermione cried as Blaise picked her up, making sure to purposely graze his hand across her breasts. "Please, no!"

Wiley and Quinn came over to help him carry her away. They had just gotten her kicking and screaming over Blaise's shoulder when someone suddenly screamed, "STOP!"

They all turned to see Pansy on her feet, holding her hand dramatically out in front of her.

"You _cannot_ kill her!"

"And why not, Ms. Parkinson?" asked the woman, taking a step closer.

Now that all eyes were on her, Pansy seemed to have lost a bit of her courage. Still, she stood firm and looked the woman in the eyes. Maybe. It was hard to tell with that cloak.

"Because you will be destroying the whole prophecy when we are currently the ones with the upper hand."

"Really? How so?"

"Because …" Pansy looked at Hermione, unsure if she wanted to continue. Then she saw Blaise and the lust infused fire already burning within him, and she knew she could not let him win. For Draco. "Because the power is already in our hands."

Everyone looked at her curiously.

"I've been watching her this past week, and I really have to wonder how none of you have noticed what I have."

More curious looks.

"Think about it. When two people are married or … or hearts are joined, what do they do?"

"Consummate it!" shouted Goyle, finally catching on.

"Exactly!" said Pansy. "And when two people consummate their marriage, they sometimes create …" She urged them on with her hands.

Everyone glanced around at each other but no one seemed to get it. Pansy rolled her eyes. She was in a room full of morons.

"Oh, for Merlin's sake, she's fucking pregnant!"

"Language, Pansy!"

"Sorry, Mum."

The entire room was silent, not one person moving as they let what Pansy had just said sink in.

"Mr. Zabini, put her down," said the woman in the cloak after a long, heavy pause.

Blaise did as he was instructed. He tried to lift Hermione's shirt to get a look at her stomach but she yanked it back down.

"She has been vomiting a lot," he said, scanning her up and down. "Could the prophecy really be about a baby?"

"Of course not!" shouted Hermione. "Because that's stupid."

"You're just saying that because you secretly can't wait for me to fu -"

"Blaise, that's enough!" shouted Daphne, rising to her feet. "Whatever the hell you do to her outside of this room is your bloody business but, for now, you need to shut the hell up and help us figure this out."

Blaise smirked, clearly thinking Daphne's little outburst was out of jealousy, but after she sat back down and began comforting a visibly distressed Goyle, it became very clear where her motivation came from.

The woman in the cloak, who still had her eyes on Pansy, suddenly looked over at Hermione and took several steps forward, scoping her out as she closed the distance between them.

"Are you pregnant, Mrs. Malfoy?"

Hermione looked over at Pansy, who was urging her on. While she knew she shouldn't be furious with her for just saving her life, she could not help but feel betrayed that she had blabbed her secret. Hermione never planned for those three men to have their way with her. She always expected to escape. Failure was not an option. And now … now she would be watched even closer than before. If these people truly thought they had something to gain by keeping her here.

"I don't know," she said, half-honestly. Without physical proof she was still not ready to believe it.

Hermione could just make out the woman's frown. "Ms. Parkinson, I am leaving it up to you to administer a pregnancy test. And find out the day of conception while you're at it. If it happened any time but the wedding night, I'm not interested."

"Why the wedding night?" asked Pansy.

The woman turned and looked at her. "Because that was the night two opposite hearts joined together as one, was it not?"

"Uhh … all right. But -"

"Oh, just figure it out, will you?" The woman headed for the fireplace and tossed in some Floo powder. "I will be back tomorrow night for the results." She stepped into the green flames and said, "Hogsmeade," before being sucked away.

"You better do this right, Pansy. For all our sakes," said her mother before Flooing to her own residence, followed shortly by her father.

Pansy sighed as soon as they were gone. "I need to see your potions books, Daphne."

Daphne gave Goyle's hand a squeeze before standing up from the sofa and guiding Pansy out of the room.

Blaise, Quinn, and Wiley were still standing uncomfortably close to Hermione. She was still bound, but attempted to hop away, anyway. Blaise put a hand around her waist and pulled her back.

"What's the rush? Just because we don't have to kill you yet, doesn't mean we can't have any fun while we wait."

Goyle's head snapped up. He stood up from the sofa and marched over to Hermione, using his wand to unbind her feet. "Go ahead and have a seat over there, Hermione." He motioned to the sofa he had just vacated. "This might take a while and I hear pregnant women aren't supposed to be on their feet for long periods of time."

"Don't worry about that, Goyle," said Blaise. "What I had in mind wouldn't require her to stay on her - Oomph!"

Goyle punched Blaise in the exact same spot he had earlier, only this time with even more force behind it, successfully knocking the other wizard to the ground. "This is my bloody house, Zabini, and you _will_ respect me in it!"

"Actually, it's _my_ house," said Arron Greengrass, standing up. "But, I am afraid, Mr. Zabini, that if my son-in-law does not want you touching the lady I must comply. Please, have a seat, Mrs. Malfoy."

He motioned to the same sofa. Hermione stared at it for a moment before finally going over and taking a seat all the way against the left arm, away from Goyle's father. Goyle followed after her and sat protectively on her other side.

"Well, this was a waste of time," said Quinn, walking to the fireplace. "I'll be back tomorrow night. Hopefully, by then we can have some fun."

Wiley left just after him, followed closely by Quincy and Arron, who went to the Leaky Cauldron together. That left just Hermione, Goyle, Goyle's father and Blaise in the parlor.

Tensions were running high as Goyle and Blaise had an intense staring contest. Hermione fidgeted uncomfortably, finding herself listening closely for any sign of Pansy and Daphne's return.

The silence was deafening, and Hermione ended up standing and pacing just to stop thinking about how quiet it was. It seemed like forever before Pansy and Daphne returned.

"We have a slight dilemma," said Pansy, holding a rather large book. "The pregnancy potion requires a hair from the father. I've found three different ones with three different sets of ingredients, and the only one that doesn't ask for it wants his left ear. Can't quite figure out why."

Hermione didn't know whether to be relieved or horrified. There was no way they were going to -

"I'll get it," said Goyle, rising to his feet.

"And how exactly do you plan to do that?" asked Blaise, cocking an eyebrow.

Goyle shrugged. "Dunno. But, other than Hermione, I'm the only one in this room Draco even remotely trusts, so I'd say I'm our best bet in getting it."

"As much as I'd like to let you do that, Son, I am under strict orders _not_ to let you out of this house," said Gorden, also standing.

"Then go and bring Mr. Nott back here. Have him use Legilimency on me to see if I can be trusted," he suggested. "I'll go ahead and tell you right now what he'll find. I don't want to be involved in this whole damn situation, but it seems unavoidable now. I won't betray you because I don't want you or Mum or Daphne to go to Azkaban, but I _don't_ want Hermione dead either. So, if this will keep you all from killing her, I'll do it."

Gorden frowned. "I'm afraid, Gregory, that her death is inevitable. She _will_ die at the end of all this. The only question is when."

Hermione, who had already stopped her pacing, suddenly felt faint. She fell back but was surprised to feel someone catch her. She looked up to see Goyle hovering above her. He must have leaped over the bloody sofa to get to her that quickly.

"Only time can determine that," said Goyle, picking her up and setting her back down on the sofa. "Now, go get Mr. Nott. The sooner we do this, the better."

Gorden opened his mouth, as if he was going to protest, but shut it quickly and nodded. He went to the fireplace and Flooed to the Leaky Cauldron in search of Quincy Nott.

As soon as he was gone, Goyle looked at Pansy and said, "Go get everything else ready. As soon as I get the okay, I plan on being back quickly."

Pansy nodded and left the room.

Goyle sat back down next to Hermione. Daphne scowled at her before going to his other side and taking his hand in hers. Blaise sat in the chair Hermione had been forced to sit in earlier and just stared at all of them. For the first time since they had brought her here, Hermione was really starting to miss her cold, secluded cell.


	26. Orange Smoke

**A/N: Still haven't decided if I'm participating in Nanowrimo but, if I do, obviously my November updates will be less frequent. We'll see … but I was also hoping to finish this before New Year's … a decision must be made!**

**:-)**

Draco stood outside of the Grangers home with his father, trying to muster up the courage to knock. He knew he had put off telling Wesley and Emily about Hermione for far too long, but that only made this even more difficult. They were going to hate him. He was sure of it.

"Are you ready, Son?" asked Lucius, putting his hand on Draco's shoulder.

Draco shook his head. But would he ever be?

The two of them stepped forward until they were standing on the doorstep. Draco took several deep breaths before lifting his fist and knocking.

A good thirty seconds passed before the door opened. Wesley was standing on the other side. He took one look at Draco and Lucius, and gasped before stepping outside and shutting the door behind him.

"Where is my daughter?" he asked. "Why has she not been answering our calls?"

Draco cast his eyes shamefully to the ground.

"Dear God, is she …" Wesley brought his hands up to his mouth.

"No," Lucius said quickly. "Your daughter is not dead."

"Then where is she?" he asked desperately.

Draco sighed and looked up, immediately met with familiar amber eyes. "We don't know," he said.

"You don't know …"

"Someone has taken her," added Lucius. "We have dozens of wizards and witches searching for her but, so far, we have had no luck."

"How long has she been gone?" Wesley asked, his hands slowly lowering from his mouth.

"Just over two weeks," answered Draco. Two weeks, one day, thirteen hours, fifty-two minutes, and thirty-four seconds. Thirty-five. Thirty-six. But who was counting?

"Two weeks?" screeched Wesley, turning red in the face. "What the hell took you so long to get here? We should have been informed the moment it happened!"

"I was hoping we would find her before we had to worry you," said Draco, looking back to the ground.

"I'm always worried! Ever since she got accepted into your bloody world I've never stopped worrying! And then with the events of late …"

Unable to control himself any longer, Wesley burst into tears right in front of them. Draco felt like joining him, but something inside of him kept him from doing so. He knew he had to stay strong. Hermione would want him to. For her parents.

"We are going to get her back," Draco said confidently.

Wesley looked up at him.

"I swear to you. I will not rest until she is home safe."

The door opened and Emily Granger peeked out, her eyes widening slightly when she saw their guests. "Draco, Lucius, what are you … Wesley, what's wrong?"

Wesley wiped his eyes. "Something has happened, Emily."

"What is it?" she asked, her eyes darting between men. "Where's Hermione?"

No one answered.

Her eyes stopped on her son-in-law. "Draco, where is my daughter?"

Draco could tell a million people what had happened and it wouldn't make it any easier. Actually, each time he did so was more excruciating than the last. But he had to keep doing it, since it was obvious that Hermione's mother feared the worst. He had to let her know there was hope.

"I do not know where she is," he said hollowly. "Two weeks ago we got in a fight and she left to stay the night at the Potters. Only, they weren't home and she ended up going to her office at the Ministry instead. No one knows what happened to her after that."

"What do you mean, no one knows?" Emily cried. "Where could she have gone? Dear Lord, has someone taken her?"

Draco sighed and nodded. "Hermione and I … we have some enemies. We angered a lot of people by getting married, and there is this prophecy …"

"A prophecy?" asked Wesley. "What ridiculous thing doesn't your world have?"

"Santa Claus?" said Draco, trying to lighten the mood. The joke fell short.

"I want to know everything," demanded Emily, opening the door wider. "You come in here right now and tell us about this 'prophecy' and why it has your people so angry. I want to know _why_ they saw it necessary to take my daughter. And then you better damn well tell me what you plan to do to find her!"

Draco and Lucius stepped inside and followed Emily and Wesley into the dining room, where they proceeded to tell them everything. As it turned out, Wesley hadn't told his wife about what had happened to him, and a mild argument resulted from it. Luckily, Lucius got them back on track by reminding them of what was important, and that was Hermione.

"Draco, how … how is it that you're sure she's alive?" asked Emily, fidgeting nervously with her hands on the table, obviously afraid that the answer was 'I'm not'.

"I have a clock," Draco answered, reaching for his pocket watch, but quickly slipping it back in his pocket, realizing it was probably best for them not to see Hermione's name pointed at 'MORTAL PERIL'. "It was a wedding gift from Arthur and Molly Weasley. It tells us where the other is."

"Then why don't you use that to find her?" Wesley exclaimed, like it was the most brilliant idea in the world.

"Unfortunately, it's a bit vague," said Draco. "'Work', 'home', those sorts of things. But she is still on it, and Arthur assures me that as long as her name is there, she _is_ alive."

"And _I_ assure _you_, we are not taking this matter lightly," added Lucius. "Hermione _will _come home. And, I am not sure if this makes you feel better or worse, but we have someone keeping an eye on you as well. To guarantee your safety."

"So no one makes us float and tries to drop us from fifty feet in the air?" asked Emily, looking at her husband with narrow eyes.

"Something like that," said Lucius, trying to smile.

"What the hell is the albino hippie doing here?"

They all turned to see Regina standing in the entrance to the dining room with a pair of scissors in her hand. Lucius moved his chair so he was further away from her.

"Mother," said Wesley, rising from his chair. "When did you wake from your nap?"

"Oh, just a few moments ago," she said, never taking her eyes off of Lucius's hair. "And it's a good thing I bloody did. It's already almost two o'clock!"

"Oh … sorry," said Wesley, looking down to the ground.

"Were you just going to let me sleep through my bloody date, Emma?"

Emily rolled her eyes. "It wasn't my job to wake you, Regina. It was your son's."

"And you bloody distracted him! Don't deny it! I know you did!"

"You caught me."

"Who is your date with, Regina?" Draco asked curiously.

"What's with the damn formalities? I'm your grandmother now, mini albino, and you will call me as such!"

"Umm, all right … Grandmother," Draco said through clenched teeth.

A knock came at the door.

Regina smiled. "Guess you will find out soon enough."

She pranced to the door and opened it. Draco let out a small gasp of surprise when Madam Rosmerta entered with her father, who was dressed in his nicest robes and a pointy hat. He and Regina gave each other bunny kisses.

Everyone grimaced at the sight, but none more than Draco. Old people were truly revolting.

"How long have _they_ been seeing each other?" he asked, his expression not fading.

"After your wedding, he started sending her owls," answered Emily. "Luckily, we were able to catch the things and give her the letters ourselves."

"Those bloody creatures really don't want to give their mail up to anyone but the recipient," said Wesley. "I've got a few scars from a particularly fierce encounter." He showed them all the pecks on his arms. They weren't pretty.

"I wasn't aware you were going to be here, Draco," said Rosmerta, entering the dining room. She didn't acknowledge Lucius's presence in the least, but she took a good look around at everyone else. "Is everything all right?"

"Yes, fine," said Draco. "I'm just … updating."

"Oh." Rosmerta took another good look around. "Perhaps I should take the lovebirds out for a walk. Is there somewhere Muggles like to go around here?"

"There's a park around the corner," said Emily. "Sometimes Regina likes to go there and feed the ducks. I'll get you some bread." She stood up and walked into the kitchen, returning less than a minute later with a loaf in hand that she handed to Rosmerta. "Just go out the door and turn right. Regina knows the way."

Rosmerta nodded before turning to Draco. "If you're not here when I get back, I was hoping to get the chance to talk to you since I couldn't make it to your meeting on Friday. I'm coming into town next Wednesday for my father's checkup. Would you mind if I stopped by your office?"

"That would be fine," Draco said.

Rosmerta did her best to smile at him, but it was closely followed by a sigh. "Then I will see you Wednesday."

She walked towards the front of the house and guided her father and Regina, who were skipping hand-in-hand, out the door.

"Meeting?" asked Wesley, raising his eyebrows.

Draco nodded. "Yes, we gathered together everyone we know we can trust and setup a plan to search for Hermione."

"We have a few leads," said Lucius, "namely thanks to everything that happened with you, Wesley, and Harry Potter and a few other Aurors are visiting all of their homes in hopes of scoping out any suspicious activity. They officially began this morning."

"Scoping out suspicious activity?" repeated Emily. "Can't they just barge down bloody doors and look for her?"

"I am afraid not," said Lucius.

"Hermione once explained to me that Aurors are somewhat like Muggle detectives, if that puts anything in perspective for you," added Draco. Though he had, admittedly, spaced out when she began to give a thorough explanation about what it was 'detectives' did. Still, it had to have meant more to them than it did to him.

"We would like to go more into detail about the measures we are taking for your daughter but, I'm afraid, the less you know the better."

"And why is that?" asked Wesley, leaning forward. It wasn't any sort of accusation, he just really was curious.

"Some wizards and witches, the most powerful ones, are capable of penetrating minds, and Muggle minds tend to be the easiest of targets," said Lucius.

"Now, penetrating minds," said Wesley, "what does that mean exactly?"

"Is that like mind reading?" asked Emily.

"Mind reading, mind probing, mind manipulating … I suppose that is a simple way of describing it."

"Mind manipulating?" Wesley and Emily said together, their eyes widening.

"Would they try to do something like that to Hermione?" asked Wesley.

"Chances are, they already have," said Lucius. "But Draco and I had previously trained her on how to protect herself. The fact that she is not already back with us, probably means that she was successful in blocking them."

Wesley and Emily both let out a breath of relief.

A clock chimed above their mantel in the sitting room. It was half past two. That was funny. Draco could have sworn he silenced all of their clocks. He got up to investigate.

"We should really be going," said Lucius, looking at the time. "There is a lot to be done for the sake of your daughter."

"Is this clock new?" Draco asked from the sitting room.

"I don't think so," Emily said vaguely.

"You _will_ keep us informed?" said Wesley, rising from his chair as Lucius did.

"Of course we will," Lucius answered. "I will make sure that either Draco or myself stops by regularly." He paused and sighed. "I can only imagine what the two of you are going through. During the war, I was separated from Draco and was absolutely sick with worry. Was he alive, was he hurt? I knew nothing and felt absolutely helpless as a result."

"But you weren't helpless," said Wesley, looking down sorrowfully at the table. "We actually are. I desperately want to help you, but I know I can't. I just … I want my daughter to be all right."

Wesley's fists clenched as tears streamed down his face and onto the table. Emily went over and wrapped her arms around him. The two of them cried into each other's shoulders.

"_Specialis Revelio_!" Draco called from the other room.

Lucius turned around and walked into the sitting room curiously. When he arrived, Draco was tossing the clock into the fireplace and blasting it to dust. The 'boom' was so loud, it had Wesley and Emily screaming and running into the room.

"Draco, what in Salazar Slytherin's name are you doing?" demanded Lucius.

Draco turned, his eyes burning with rage. "I silenced all of the clocks in this house the first time I came here. _That_ was not one of them."

"Perhaps we purchased it since then," Wesley said vaguely. He looked at Emily and they shrugged at each other.

"What happened when you used the Revelaspell?" asked Lucius.

"Nothing," said Draco, "but when I opened it, it was chock-full of Felenum."

Lucius gasped, causing Wesley and Emily to do the same.

"Please tell me you did not just use fire on it, Draco!" Lucius shouted.

"Of course not! Do you see any remnants in there? I destroyed the whole damn thing!"

Lucius sighed with relief. "Good."

"What is Fele - uhh … Fellnumb?" asked Wesley.

"Felenum," corrected Draco. "It's a poisonous plant. If you had had any fires, the smoke would rise and, when combined, it would have released toxins into the air. Whoever inhales it dies instantly."

Wesley and Emily gasped again.

"Well, I'm certainly glad it hasn't been cold enough for a fire recently," said Wesley, wobbling over to the sofa and collapsing into it.

"I don't understand. Why are _we_ targets?" asked Emily, falling down beside her husband.

"Hermione must be doing something they do not like," said Lucius almost proudly. "They probably just wanted the threat in place. If they wanted you dead then they would have had you build a fire the moment the clock was in place."

"I'm going to talk to the Minister right now and tell him what a damn lousy job his 'friends' are doing." Draco stormed towards the door.

"Draco, wait," said Lucius, stepping in his path. "Let me deal with Kingsley. You are supposed to be meeting that Loony -"

"Luna -"

"- girl in twenty minutes."

Draco's nostrils flared. "Fine. But neither of us is leaving here until we have done a thorough inspection." He took off into the kitchen.

Lucius turned to the Grangers and smiled slightly. "I believe I will take the upstairs."

Wesley and Emily were still in too much shock to really notice him leave. They sat there, dumbfounded for a moment before Emily asked, "When _did_ we get that clock, dear?"

Wesley shrugged. "Dunno. Did we have it when the Fosters came over for dinner last week?"

"Don't think so … I don't think so."

A pause.

"Uhh …Wesley?"

"Yeah."

"When did we meet the Fosters, again?"

"Huh." Wesley thought about this. "You know, I have absolutely no idea."

XXX

Several hours later, Draco sat in his kitchen with Luna and Rolf. They were eating the chicken dinner she had cooked - which was fairly normal for her, minus the Dirigible Plum sauce - while talking strategy about ways to open that damn door without Hermione.

They had just been discussing possibly looking more into the history of Charidon Gappelish as a person, instead of just his stories, when a knock came at the door.

Draco groaned before getting up to answer it. He was having too many damn visitors lately. How was he supposed to sulk properly with all of this bloody traffic?

Draco threw open the door a bit forcefully, and was slightly stunned to find Goyle on the other side.

"Two visits in one weekend. Things with Daphne must be bloody awful," he said, opening the door so Goyle could enter.

"You have no idea," said Goyle, looking around nervously.

"Don't worry. My father's not here."

"Oh, lovely. More company," said Luna, standing in the entrance to the kitchen. "Shall I set another place?"

Goyle's eyes darted back and forth between her and Draco curiously before he said, "Uhh, no thank you. I can only stay for a moment."

Luna shrugged and smiled before heading back into the kitchen.

Goyle looked at Draco and raised his eyebrows.

"You can put those bloody things down. She and her boyfriend are just helping me with something and, for some reason, everyone seems to feel this strange need to make me dinner lately."

"Do you eat when they don't?" Goyle asked.

"No," Draco answered. "And I do not appreciate your quick judgments. I am not the same person I used to be, Goyle. Only one woman does it for me anymore and, until I have her back, it looks like I'm abstinent." Draco trembled at the thought.

"Sorry," said Goyle. "Don't know why my mind even went there."

"So did you need something?" asked Draco, crossing his arms.

"Uhh … what?" Goyle's palms were sweating. He was having a hard time focusing.

"Well, you said you couldn't stay, so I am assuming you didn't come here for a drink."

"No, I just …" What was his excuse again? "I was just in the area and … well, you seemed pretty down the other night so I … umm, thought I'd check -"

"Is this about Potter?"

Goyle's eyes widened. "Pot -"

"Look, I know he stopped by your house earlier today. He told me he was going to do it," said Draco.

"I know, it's just -"

"I hope you didn't take it personally. They really _are_ visiting everyone."

"Yes, I understand that and -"

"I don't know how I feel about your bloody wife, but you know I trust you, Goyle."

Goyle turned white. "Uhh … you do?"

"Of course I do. We've been through bloody hell and back together. Why wouldn't I? Just because my father - uh, Goyle, are you feeling all right?"

Goyle shook his head and covered his mouth. "Loo?"

"Yeah, right here," said Draco, opening a door.

Goyle looked at it and then at him. "More private?" he asked, already breaking out into a cold sweat.

"You don't have to be shy around me, Goyle. For a couple of months there, Hermione was vomiting constant -"

Oh, Merlin, Draco really had no clue. Goyle upchucked a little.

"Up the stairs and to the right," Draco said quickly. "In the guestroom."

Goyle sprinted up the stairs, through the first door on the right and into the washroom, slamming the door behind him. He barely made it to the toilet before he was vomiting … well, he wasn't sure _what_ he was vomiting. The only thing he had had that day was the tea when Potter was over.

As soon as it passed, Goyle stayed on the ground and leaned back against the wall, staring mindlessly up at the ceiling. What the hell was he doing here? Why wasn't he brave enough to just go downstairs and tell Draco what he knew? If it was just his life he was risking, he might do it. But it was his entire family's lives too, through blood _and_ marriage.

But he wasn't giving up just yet. For now, all he had to do was keep Hermione alive. Hopefully, they could figure the rest out later. He didn't know what exactly there was to figure out, but he really hoped there was some way this could end positively for everyone.

Goyle let out a wail and rubbed at his sweaty face. He was living in a fucking fantasy world if he thought Hermione could live and come back to Draco with their potential child, _without_ his entire family suffering for what they had done to her. It was impossible.

This was never going to fucking work. How the hell was he supposed to get a hair from Draco, anyway? He should just forget about all of that and get the bloody hell out of … Goyle's eyes stopped on something on the counter. He got on his knees and crawled over to it, his heart beating ferociously fast as he picked up a comb. Draco's comb. There were small, platinum hairs all over it.

Why was Draco's comb in the guestroom?

Who bloody cares? It was a fucking miracle and he was going to take it!

Goyle pulled a small phial out of his pocket and filled it with at least a dozen hairs, just to be safe. Once it was secure in his pocket, he looked in the mirror and wiped the sweat off of his face. He took out his wand and freshened his breath before opening the door and -

"AHH!"

Luna was standing on the other end, smiling with a spoon and a bottle in her hand. "Draco said you weren't feeling well, so I brought you some medicine."

"That's quite all right. I feel much - Mmff …"

Goyle didn't have a chance to finish that sentence before Luna had filled her spoon with a green liquid and stuffed it in his mouth.

"All better!" she said, only smiling wider. "Now you _must_ come down and have some dinner. I would imagine your stomach is feeling pretty empty after all that."

"No, really, I'm fine."

"I insist!"

Luna took his arm and practically pulled him down the stairs and into the kitchen. She plopped him in a chair beside Draco and went to work on making him a plate.

"All better, mate?" asked Draco, who was currently eating something chocolaty and delicious looking.

"Uh, yeah … Look, I should really be goi -"

"What's the rush?" asked a wizard he had never seen before from the other side of the table.

"My - my wife is making dinner," he answered. "She will be terribly upset if I spoil it by -"

"Who gives a fuck what Daphne thinks," spat Draco. "Miss bloody dinner. And, better yet, cheat on her while you're at it. Give her a taste of her own fucking medicine."

Rolf looked down at his dessert and pretended not to hear.

"I can't imagine cheating would help his stomach any," said Luna, putting a plate of chicken and vegetables in front of Goyle. "I would just stick with potions and healing charms."

Now Rolf was trying really hard not to laugh by stuffing his fork into his mouth. It didn't really work.

Goyle looked down at the food and sighed. There was no getting out of this. And, worst of all, those damn hairs were burning a hole in his pocket while he sat there. If guilt were flames then he'd be bloody fiendfyre. This was hands down, the worst day ever.

XXX

When Goyle arrived in his house through the fireplace, his parlor was empty. He immediately headed for the kitchen, where he knew Pansy would be working on the potion. She was in there alone, stirring the cauldron. Her eyes drew up as he entered the room.

"That took longer than expected," she said. "Did you get it?"

Goyle took out the phial of hairs and slammed it on the counter. "They fucking fed me, Pans. They gave me bloody leftovers!" He tossed the container he was holding beside the phial and plopped onto a barstool across from where she was working.

"Oh, good. I'm starving!" Pansy said, grabbing the container, pulling out a piece of chicken and using her wand to heat it up. She bit into it, her face immediately brightening. "Oh my Merlin, that's delicious. Don't tell me Draco -"

"No," said Goyle, shaking his head. "It was that girl. Loony, loopy … Bloody I don't know! The weird one!"

Pansy stared at him blankly.

"You know, the blonde with the earrings you always made fun of in school."

She blinked. "I have no idea who you're talking about."

Goyle rolled his eyes.

"Why was she there?" asked Pansy, stirring with one hand and holding her piece of chicken with the other.

"I don't bloody know. Cooking dinner? It was her and her boyfriend. I didn't ask for specifics. I just wanted to get the hell out of there!"

"Okay, Goyle, you _really_ need to calm down. The situation really isn't that dire."

"Isn't that dire?" he repeated, his eyes bulging. "My oldest friend's - _your_ ex-boyfriend's wife has been held prisoner in my basement for the past two bloody weeks, and everyone we know can't fucking wait to kill her! How is _that_ not that dire?"

"I admit, it doesn't look good. But if my assumptions are correct, and I'm pretty sure they are, then we're fine. We'll have, like, six months to figure something out."

"What exactly is it that you think is going to happen in six months, Pans? That they're just going to let her waltz on out of here, carrying a baby?"

Pansy blushed slightly and looked down at the cauldron. "I … I don't -"

"Or do you not care about what happens to Hermione at all? Just Malfoy's bloody child."

Her blush deepened.

Goyle's lip curled. "You're just as sick as the rest of them."

Pansy threw the piece of chicken down and stopped stirring the potion in the same swift motion. She stared into Goyle's eyes and said, "Look, I don't know what I bloody feel right now, all right? Obviously, I don't want anyone to die, but it seems a bit inevitable, don't you think? I mean, if you want to get her out of here then, by all means, do it. But, just remember, while you might be spared from Azkaban for helping her, the rest of us won't be so lucky. I might be given a minimal sentence, but Daphne - _your wife_ - she was bloody there. She participated in this bullshit, and she _will_ be punished for it."

Goyle took several deep breaths to compose himself, but still kept his gaze on her.

"Now, I know you bloody love her - even though I'm not sure why, since she's become such a filthy slag ever since the two of you got married - but you do, and you don't want her to be punished for this."

"Maybe she deserves what she bloody gets." Goyle's fists clenched.

Pansy raised her eyebrows. "Well, there's something I never thought I'd hear you say. That visit to Draco must have really done a number on you."

Goyle chuckled halfheartedly. "He thinks I should cheat on her. Give her a taste of her own medicine."

"Well, he always was smart. Maybe you should listen to him." Pansy smirked and resumed her stirring.

"Who would I bloody cheat with?"

"I'd be up for it." Her smirk widened. "That is, if I thought you'd ever actually go through with it. Which, we both know, you won't."

Goyle blushed. "You don't know tha -"

"All right then. I'll make this damn easy for you."

Pansy put down her ladle, walked over to Goyle and crashed her lips into his. The action was such a shock for him he nearly fell off his barstool.

When Pansy pulled away, she smiled triumphantly. "There! You've officially cheated. Well done."

"I don't think that's what he -"

"Well, _of course_ it's not what he meant. Baby steps, Goyle." She went back around the counter and resumed her stirring. "I'll tell you what. Yours and Daphne's wedding anniversary is coming up next weekend, and, chances are, I'm going to be bloody stuck here watching Granger's ass again. So, on the eve of the anniversary of the day she first cheated on you, I would like to invite you to come to my bed, not hers."

"I … uhh …"

Pansy rolled her eyes. "Oh, calm down, Goyle. I'm just putting it out there. It's not like I actually expect you to do it." She paused. "But you should."

"Uhh … where …?" He was going to try and ask where Pansy would be sleeping, to try and prove her wrong about not doing it, but then something more important crossed his mind. "Where's Hermione?"

"She's in the greenhouse with Ethan, picking me some ingredients."

"Ethan …" The name sounded familiar. "The vampire?"

Pansy nodded.

"Are you fucking kidding me? You left her alone with a bloody vampire?"

"Well, it was either him or Blaise. Neither Daphne or your father cared to volunteer."

"Are you _insane_?"

"Oh, relax. Ethan won't do anything. I actually think he has a little crush on her."

"Un-fucking-believable!"

"Well, you're free to go and get them now, if you want. I can't do anything more to this thing until they're back, anyway. It isn't just something from the father I need. Her blood is also an ingredient." She picked up the phial of platinum hairs and started to laugh. "Hey, wouldn't that be incredibly awkward if Draco wasn't the father? I wonder what would happen to the potion."

Goyle smirked. "Somehow, I don't think you have to worry about that. I get the feeling Hermione is a one wizard kind of girl."

"Still, I wonder how slags take pregnancy tests. Do they just have to get a plethora of hairs and do it over and over again until they have a match?"

"I don't even understand why the potion needs the father's hair in the first place. It makes no sense."

"It's magic, not Muggle science, Goyle. If you want it to make sense then go live in their bloody world."

Goyle nodded and continued to stare at her.

"Aren't you going to go get her?" Pansy asked after a long moment.

"Oh, right!"

Goyle stood up from his barstool and walked out of the kitchen. He had never been in the greenhouse before but he, of course, knew where it was. When he walked inside, he spotted Hermione and the vampire near the back. She was holding several sprigs of flowers while he talked animatedly about some plant he was holding. It looked like a midnight-blue lotus flower with small twinkles on it that resembled the stars.

From what the vampire was saying, each leaf apparently mimicked a constellation. When he realized that one of the leaf's showed the constellation, Draco, he pulled it away, but not before Hermione saw. She immediately burst into tears.

Goyle sighed before walking over to them. "Pansy's ready for you, Hermione."

Hermione looked up and started crying harder. "You just saw him?"

Goyle reluctantly nodded.

And harder again. "I don't want to do this. I don't want to know for sure without him here. Please, Goyle, don't make me go in there."

"Your life's on the line, Hermione," he said. "You kind of don't have a choice."

Suddenly, her tears ceased and she wiped her cheeks clean. She scowled at him. "Fine. Then let's get this the hell over with!"

Goyle watched her, confused, while she headed for the exit of the greenhouse. Were pregnant women bipolar? Because she certainly seemed that way. Sad and crying one minute, angry and seeming like she was going to punch him the next. He had better keep his distance.

Ethan didn't seem frightened, though. He followed right after her, as cheerful as ever.

When they got back to the kitchen, Hermione walked up to Pansy and slammed the flowers she was carrying on the counter beside her. She then noticed the phial of hairs, picked it up and burst into tears again.

"Please, stop that," Goyle said uncomfortably.

While Hermione was distracted, Pansy took her hand and cut a small prick in her ring finger with a knife. She then held it over the cauldron and carefully squeezed out three small drops of blood before waving her wand and healing the wound. Once that was done, Hermione put down the phial and went to take a seat on one of the barstools. Ethan sat on the one next to her, leaving Goyle with no choice but to stand.

"Gregory, you're back." They all looked over to see Daphne standing in the doorway to the kitchen. "Why didn't you come get me?"

Goyle said nothing. He just continued to watch Pansy while she took one of Draco's hairs out of the phial and dropped it into the potion. It rumbled.

"It just needs to brew for about ten minutes," Pansy said, turning up the flames beneath it.

"Did you want me to make you some dinner?" asked Daphne, still trying to get Goyle's attention.

"I already ate," he said while Pansy grabbed his leftover chicken and took a big bite. "But maybe you should ask Hermione -"

"I don't want anything _she's_ making," said Hermione, crossing her arms. "I'd rather starve."

"Guess that's my cue," said Pansy, disappearing into the pantry. She came back out a minute later with her arms full of food and went to work cooking.

Daphne started to take a step into the kitchen, but stopped when she saw the way Hermione was looking at her. "What's your problem, Mud -"

"I don't want you in here for this," Hermione said with her nose in the air. "Get out!"

Daphne gasped. "How dare you! This is my bloody house and I will not -"

"I said, get out!" Hermione shouted, jumping to her feet and storming towards her.

Daphne raised her wand.

Hermione smirked. "Go ahead. You already agreed to have me raped and killed once tonight. Might as well finish the bloody job."

"I - I don't want -"

"Fucking do it!" Hermione screamed, grabbing the tip of Daphne's wand and pointing it at her heart. "It's two little words. Very simple. Now, get on with it. _Avada Ke_ -"

"Stop!" shouted Goyle, running over and hitting Daphne's wand away. "She says get out, Daphne, so I suggest you do it!"

"Why the _hell_ are you on her side?" Daphne asked, turning red. "She's just a prisoner! I'm your wife!"

"Then start bloody acting like it and listen to me!" Goyle looked at her sternly and repeated, "Get out. I will come and find you later."

Daphne was on the verge of tears. But she nodded and exited, without looking at anyone as she did so.

"Way to go, Goyle!" said Pansy from the stove.

Hermione returned to her seat on the barstool without a word. Ethan grabbed her hand and squeezed it lightly.

When Pansy was finished cooking, she put the food in front of Hermione, but she didn't touch it. Her stomach was in too many knots to even consider eating right now.

Pansy returned to the boiling cauldron and turned off the flames. Once the potion became still, she picked up a sprig of an orange flower and held it over the cauldron.

She looked at Hermione. "Once I put this in, a cloud of smoke will rise. Orange means you're pregnant, white means you're not. Are you ready for this?"

Hermione shook her head and wiped her wet eyes. After several sniffles, she finally nodded.

Pansy threw in the flower and they all watched closely as it erupted and a cloud of orange smoke emerged. More tears fell down Hermione's cheeks as she finally accepted the truth. She was pregnant. There was no use denying it any longer.

Pansy frowned and looked down at the potion. "The color it takes on for the next minute tells me if it's a boy or a girl. Do you want to know?"

Hermione shook her head. "No. Not without Draco. If he can't be here for this then we at least need to find out the sex together."

Pansy nodded before going into a cabinet and pulling out a pewter cauldron. "On to potion number two," she said. "Day of conception. Once I get everything together, it takes twenty hours to brew, so we won't know until tomorrow evening." She looked over at a clearly distraught Hermione and her untouched food. "You can go to bed, if you would like. I don't need you here to brew this one."

"I don't much feel like going back in that cell," said Hermione, wiping her eyes again.

"And you shouldn't bloody have to," said Goyle. "You're pregnant. There's no way in hell I'm letting them make you sleep on that stone floor again."

Goyle left the kitchen and did not return for a good twenty minutes. When he did, Hermione had finally touched her food, but not much. Ethan had made her tea and she was currently sipping on it.

"Ready for bed?" he asked.

Hermione looked up from her mug and gave him a shallow nod. She got off of her barstool and she and Ethan followed Goyle out of the kitchen. He carried her food, even though it was very doubtful at this point that she was ever going to eat it.

Goyle led them through a few twists and turns down the halls before eventually stopping by a door. He opened it and held it for Hermione while she walked in, the vampire following closely behind her.

It was a very nice bedroom, complete with a large window, fireplace, and a comfy king-sized bed.

"This is where Draco slept when he stayed here," Goyle said. "The sheets have, of course, been washed since then, but no one has stayed in the bed since."

Hermione slowly walked into the room, running her free hand across every surface before stopping by the window and looking out of it. A small shed was the only thing blocking the clear view to the forest.

"Don't get any ideas. I bewitched the window so you won't be able to open or break it. And this fireplace isn't connected to the Floo."

Hermione smiled slightly. "I'm aware you're not an idiot, Goyle. Even if you aren't."

He nodded. "I'll leave you to it, then." He handed a key to Ethan. "Make sure you lock it every time you exit. No exceptions. My father says if we're not extremely careful, he'll gladly stick her back in the basement."

Ethan took the key and saluted him. "You're the boss."

As soon as Goyle was gone, Hermione put her tea on the nightstand and climbed into bed. If she imagined really hard, it still smelled a bit like Draco.

Ethan put her food down and helped her get under the covers. Through the narrow slits of her eyes, she noticed a door on the other side of the bed.

"Is that a washroom, Ethan?"

He went to the door and looked inside. "It is."

"Does it have a shower?"

He looked back at her and smiled. "It does."

"Oh, thank bloody Merlin," she said. "At least if I die tomorrow, I can do it while not smelling like I've been locked in a basement for two weeks."

"I don't think you smell so bad."

Hermione smiled into her pillow. "That's sweet, but I don't know enough about vampires to trust your nostrils."

"Are you actually going to sleep?" Ethan asked, moving closer to the bed.

"No."

"Do you want me to leave you alone?"

Hermione sighed. "No."

"All right, then." He climbed onto the bed beside her and ran his fingers through her hair. "I'm here if you need me."

"Thank you," she said before closing her eyes and weeping like no one was watching.

It wasn't supposed to be like this. Yet, here she was, pregnant and alone, praying to every witch, wizard and God out there that this child was conceived on the night of her wedding. Because, if it wasn't, she was starting to believe that all hope really was lost.

XXX

The next evening, Hermione was dragged into the kitchen, where everyone from the night before was waiting.

"So how does this potion work?" asked the woman in the cloak, creeping uncomfortably close to Pansy.

"Once I combine the pregnancy test potion with this new one," Pansy explained, "something significant from the night of conception will emerge from the cauldron. It will be up to Granger to tell us what it is."

"How will we know she's not lying?" asked Blaise, looking distrustfully at Hermione.

"We will give her Veritaserum," said Pansy, holding up a bottle. "We should be able to ask one good question before her Occlumency kicks in." She looked all around, her eyes stopping on Hermione's. "Are we ready?"

Hermione gave a slight nod while the woman in the cloak said, "Yes, yes. Get on with it."

Pansy picked up a small bottle, containing the required amount of yesterday's potion, and dumped it into the cauldron. They all waited several moments while it boiled and brewed, eventually spitting out two small nubs into Pansy's hands. She lifted them up to the light.

"What is it?" asked Daphne, leaning in closer, along with everyone else.

"I'm not sure," said Pansy. "They appear to be gold pins or something with the letter 'G' on them."

Hermione's heart stopped. She glanced at Goyle, who looked as relieved as she did. He met her eyes and smiled.

"No need for the Veritaserum," he said. "Those are cufflinks. They were her wedding gift to Draco and, I'd imagine, they were torn off of him that night."

"How do you know that, Gregory?" asked his father.

"Because I was there when he received them," Goyle answered. "I was a groomsman."

Everyone gasped.

"You can do that all you want, I really don't care," he said. "Draco asked and I said yes. You already knew Daph and I were there."

"You better get your damn loyalty straight, Mr. Goyle," said the woman in the cloak, "or else this next step is going to be all the more difficult."

Goyle looked at her and furrowed his brow. "Next step? What do you mean?"

"The prophecy is very clear. If we want to succeed then we _cannot_ let the Malfoys raise this child. Someone from our side needs to do it."

"So?" he said, really hoping he wasn't getting this. He looked over at Hermione nervously.

"_So_, out of _all_ of us here, there is really only one couple who can possibly raise this baby."

Now he glanced at Daphne. She looked just as surprised and sick as he did. "So … so you mean that …"

Hermione could just make out the woman in the cloak's close-mouthed smile. "Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Goyle. You have just become future parents."

And with that, Goyle fainted.


	27. Wandless Magic

**A/N: Okay, so I have a couple of things to say. First, I would like to remind everyone that this story is labeled as 'Tragedy', and I meant it when I chose that genre. I gave a warning in the very beginning that things were going to get dark.**

**A friend of mine said it best … 'This is a tragedy. There is darkness. If you wish to read stories about fluffy rainbow walking unicorns, please look elsewhere.'**

**Bad things are going to happen to good people, but you can find solace in knowing that worse things are going to happen to bad people ;-) Eventually …**

**As for the pace … I agree, the last few chapters were really slow. What I planned on being only one chapter ended up as three and I'm really mad at myself for doing that. I'm going to try and move things along, but hopefully not by taking away from the story.**

**I think the problem is I've setup too many side stories, and there are a lot of holes I need to fill.**

**That being said, I hope you all keep reading, though I'm pretty sure I'm going to lose some of you who wanted all happiness. I apologize if I led you wrong. That was not my intention.**

**Alright then … please enjoy :-)**

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Pansy asked Goyle between parts of their lips.

"I'm here, aren't I?" he said, pressing her into the closest wall.

"Yes, but …" His lips trailed down her chin, "I just …" and onto her neck, "don't know how into this you are."

Goyle paused as Pansy began rubbing her hand along the outside of his trousers. While nothing had been happening down there before, the contact changed everything.

Pansy smirked. "My mistake. Looks like you just need a little motivation."

She dropped to her knees and started to undo his trousers, but he pushed her hands away.

"Not here, Pansy! Someone might see!"

"I thought getting caught was the whole bloody point?" she said, reluctantly standing. "Look, Goyle, if you don't want to do this then you need to tell me now."

"I … I do," he said unconvincingly.

Pansy cocked an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Yes, of course! I'm fucking pissed at Daphne. You know that. Because of her I have to raise my best mate's child that he doesn't even bloody know about, _after_ my family kills his wife. Did you know her father came and told the whole damn Ministry that Daphne was pregnant? And it just _happened_ to be while Draco was there, visiting Potter or something. He fucking congratulated me! Her whole family is fucking sick!"

"And she's cheated on you."

"_And_ she's cheated on me!"

"A lot."

"_Once,_ I could forgive!"

"I'm pretty sure she's had more sex with him than she has with you in the past year."

Pansy could literally see the steam shoot out of Goyle's ears. In one rough movement, he had her back in his arms and slammed hard against the wall, knocking over a table with something breakable on it, which was there for whatever reason. He tore her shirt and had her bare breasts in his hands while hers went back to unbuttoning his trousers.

Grabbing her legs and lifting them so they were wrapped around his waist, Goyle carried Pansy into the spare bedroom across the hall that she was staying in. Once they were inside, he used his wand to lock the door, but did not put up a Silencing Charm.

Pansy climbed off of him and pushed him back so he landed on the bed. She got down on her knees and pulled off his trousers, taking his now bare, and very perky, length into her hands, giving it a few strokes before saying, "Happy anniversary, Goyle," and engulfing her mouth onto it.

Well, if he hadn't cheated before, he definitely had now. It felt surprisingly more gratifying than he thought it would. But, then again, anything would feel gratifying with Pansy's well-trained mouth on his member. Draco hadn't been lying in school when he said she was bloody good at this.

XXX

Goyle left Pansy's room an hour later, feeling far less gratified than he had before. What the hell had he just done? He had actually sunk to Daphne's level. He seemed to be doing a lot of things that made him hate himself lately.

Unable to bring himself to go to his and Daphne's room, Goyle decided to distract himself with a drink. Or twenty. He went into the kitchen and poured himself a firewhiskey before heading into the parlor, hoping that getting drunk by the fire would help him clear his mind a bit.

But, when he got in there, he was surprised to find Daphne sitting on the sofa, waiting for him. She stood up as he entered and tried to smile, even though tears were clearly visible in her eyes.

"Happy anniversary," she said.

"What are you doing awake?" Goyle asked, taking a sip of his drink but not moving closer.

"I … I wanted to surprise you with something but you were … occupied."

Goyle cocked an eyebrow. He suddenly felt gratified again. "Were you spying on me?"

"I didn't need to spy on you, Gregory. You know as well as I do that Pansy's screams are hard to miss. And she seemed to make a point to say your name. Over and over …"

Daphne's head was spinning. She fell back onto the sofa to balance herself and rubbed at her temples. She definitely didn't think she would be having this conversation tonight.

"Can you please come here?" she asked without looking at him.

Goyle reluctantly walked over, standing beside her for a moment before letting her pull him down so he was sitting next to her.

"Gregory, why …" She gulped. "Why did you do that?"

"Do I need a reason?"

"Yes."

"I don't know. Why the hell do you?" he asked, standing back up and walking towards the blazing fire.

Daphne didn't answer. But she stood up and moved so she was standing behind him. "Gregory … we have to fix this."

"What's broken?" Goyle asked, taking another sip of his drink. "Our marriage was arranged, Daphne. It's not like there was ever any real love here."

Daphne tried to control it, but Goyle did not miss the sound of her stifled sobs. "That's not true," she whispered.

He sighed. "What is it you want me to say?"

"That we're even," she cried. "That you'll never touch Pansy again and we can finally work on being a married couple."

"We are _so_ not even, Daphne," he spat. "You cheated on me. On _our_ wedding day. And then you didn't stop. Do you have any idea how that felt?"

"I imagine you felt a lot like I do right now," she said. "But I'm willing to let this go."

"Let it go?" Goyle turned around and sneered at her. "Go fuck your boyfriend."

He tried to walk away but she pulled him back. "But that's over, Gregory! It's been over! Please, just … just let me fix this!"

Daphne flung her arms around his neck, but his remained firmly at his sides, one hand still clutching the glass he needed to refill.

"Gregory …" Daphne stood on her tiptoes and whispered into his ear, "I love you." She kissed his cheek before moving over to his lips.

"What are you doing?" he asked while she continued to kiss him, trying to get some sort of reaction out of him. "I've just been kissing Pansy. I should repulse you right now."

Daphne shook her head and said, "You could never repulse me," before kissing him again.

Goyle grabbed her arms and yanked them off of him. He pushed her back. "Well, you repulse me."

Daphne stared at him, both hurt and confusion reflected in the eyes he had once loved so much. Now he couldn't even look in them.

"Because of you I'm a kidnapper, I'm an adulterer, I'm lying to the one real friend I think I've ever had, and I'm doing all of these stupid things I never would have seen myself doing in a million years. I don't want to be here. I want out."

"But … Gregory -"

"If I'm ever given the chance to get Hermione out of here, you better damn well believe I'm going to take it. I'm done, Daphne. _Done_. With everything."

And with that, Goyle pivoted on his foot and headed back the way he came.

"Where are you going?" she called after him.

"Where the hell do you think?"

He could hear Daphne whimpering behind him. "But … but it's our anniversary. You _cannot_ got back and fuck her on our anniversary!"

"It's better than fucking someone on our wedding day."

Daphne didn't try to call after him again, but her sobs were far from silent.

Goyle dropped his glass off in the kitchen and chugged half the bottle of firewhiskey before walking through the halls, making sure to turn left when he should have gone up the stairs to get to his bedroom, not stopping until he was standing in front of Pansy's door. He knocked, just as determined as he was the moment he left Daphne in the parlor.

The door opened and Pansy appeared on the other side. She leaned against it and smirked. "Already back for more?"

He stared at her for a moment, his lips slightly parted as he tried to come up with something to say. Anything. But no words came out. Then, in the spirit of Daphne, he burst into tears.

Pansy's smile faded and her eyes widened. "Goyle, what's wrong?"

He couldn't answer. He tried, but nothing came out. Just more sobs.

"Well, get the bloody hell in here, will you?" she said, grabbing his arm and pulling him inside. She sat him on the bed and poured him a glass of water from the pitcher on the nightstand. Once he had taken a few sips, she sat down beside him. "Better?"

He nodded.

Pansy smiled. "Good. Now, tell me what happened."

XXX

Back in the parlor, Daphne was crying uncontrollably into a pillow on the sofa. Her sobs were so loud, she did not even hear someone enter the room and approach her.

"Oh dear. Did it not go well?"

She shot up and immediately met the arrogant eyes and irritating smirk of Blaise. "What the hell are you doing here? I told you to leave!"

"Oh relax," he said, sinking into the seat beside her. "I just wanted to stick around and see your face when your whole 'let's fix this' bullshit crashed and burned. Told you it wouldn't work."

"Get out!" Daphne screamed, jumping up and pointing at the fireplace.

"Calm down, Daph," Blaise said, grabbing her waist and pulling her onto his lap. "It isn't just yours and Goyle's anniversary, you know? We should celebrate."

He tried to kiss her, but Daphne quickly pushed him off of her and took several steps away from him.

"I told you, I'm not doing that anymore."

Blaise narrowed his eyes at her. "But _he's_ cheating on _you_ now. With your best friend. Why the hell would you still want to be faithful?"

Daphne crossed her arms and said, "I made a commitment to Gregory, and I plan to stick to it. He'll come back to me. Once he feels we're even."

"That's fucking sick," said Blaise, climbing to his feet.

Daphne took another several steps back. "Just because you happened to inform me about this little infidelity, doesn't mean I've changed my mind about you. I said I'm done and I meant it! Besides, Gregory and I will have a baby soon and I am sure that will fix -"

"Malfoy's baby?" said Blaise, raising his eyebrows. "You _actually_ want Malfoy's baby?"

Daphne shrugged. "I don't know. But I do know I want a family, and that's a start."

"You want a family with Goyle?" he asked with a slight snicker.

"Of course I do! Gregory will make a great father. He's a nurturer by nature. That's why I chose him."

Now Blaise had to laugh. "You mean your father chose him!"

"No, I did!" she said sternly. "My father gave me four options. Gregory, Theo, Draco, or _you_. I chose Gregory without hesitation. He was the only one of the lot of you I could see any future with, and I _know_ I chose correctly. It was fun while it lasted, Blaise, but it's over. Now, get out of my house!"

Daphne turned to walk back to her bedroom, but Blaise grabbed her arm. "Daphne, wait!"

She pulled it away and kept walking.

"You'll regret this!" he called after her. "We both know the reason you stuck around for so long is because he can't make you feel the bloody way I can!"

Daphne flipped him off before disappearing into the hall.

Blaise's nostrils flared as he paced around the room. He was pissed. _Fucking _pissed! How could _she_ be finished with _him_? No one was ever finished with him first. Especially not for bloody Gregory Goyle. He hated him. He hated him so fucking much! And he hated her. Oh, he hated her most of all.

Blaise fell back on the sofa and grabbed his head before speedily rocking back and forth. It wasn't even him that started this whole fucking mess in the first place. It was her. It was _all_ her.

At the time of hers and Goyle's wedding, he had been dating Pansy. It was new and neither of them was especially into it, but she was pissed over Malfoy's summer with Granger and he was pissed over Astoria rejecting him, so they found solace in each other's beds. And anywhere else they could find. He wasn't going to lie; she was a bloody great shag.

Sometime after he and Pansy had seen Malfoy take off with Astoria, they went upstairs to the girls' loo no one was using and shagged in one of the stalls. She headed out first, since they still had to keep up appearances in front of their parents, and he stayed behind for a couple of minutes.

It was then that Daphne came barreling in. Drunk off her arse and sobbing hysterically in a wedding dress. Before he knew what was happening, she was crying in his arms. Then she was kissing him. He actually did push her off at first, but she was persistent and pushed him back onto the plush sofa that they always seemed to have in girls' loos. Before his mind could even register what was happening, his trousers were undone, her wedding dress was hiked up and she was riding him. Right there. In the girls' loo. On her fucking wedding day. It was the hottest thing he had ever done.

After that, Blaise couldn't get enough of her. Daphne claimed she was drunk and never wanted to do it again, but after pushing the right buttons he was able to quickly change her mind. And it never stopped.

Until now. A year fucking later and she all of a sudden got a bloody conscience. But Blaise wasn't done yet. He wasn't ready to give up the rush. He would make her pay for this. He would make her suffer. So that she would know what she was missing. But what could he …?

And then it hit him. Blaise knew exactly who he had to shag to get her attention. Who it was that would bloody piss her off the most. And he would piss off a few other people he hated while he was at it.

Blaise stood up and marched into the hallway to the left of the parlor. He was going to do it. No interruptions this time. He was going to shag Draco Malfoy's wife. Whether she wanted to or not.

XXX

Hermione rolled over in her bed for the millionth time that night, still unable to fall asleep, despite her best efforts. Of course, it hadn't helped that Pansy and Goyle were shagging louder than necessary across the hall only twenty minutes earlier. She was pretty sure it was all for show. There was no reason for any girl to ever scream like that unless they wanted someone to hear. Hermione secretly hoped they were successful. While she did not condone cheating in any way, she absolutely loathed Daphne and felt she deserved everything she got.

Hermione rolled the other way so she was now facing the window. She looked out it and sighed. This was getting ridiculous. Now that she was upstairs, she really needed to come up with a plan to get out of here. If not that, she could at least find a way to get Draco a message. Let him know she was all right. But she didn't want to tell him about the baby. Not until she was safe in his arms. There was no need to worry him more than he undoubtedly already was.

It also didn't help her sleeping situation that she was alone tonight. She had come to rely on Ethan's presence, but Arron Greengrass had a lot of chores for him to do that he had apparently been putting off to watch her. She didn't dare ask what sort of 'chores' they could possibly have for a vampire, since she got the feeling she wouldn't like the answer.

For some reason, they seemed to think Hermione locked in a bedroom was less threatening than Hermione locked in a cage. Who knew why? She felt less trapped now, and that was only going to help her come up with a plan to escape all the sooner.

The lock clicked on her door. Hermione turned back around and stared at it, hopeful that Ethan had finished early and come to see her.

A thin shaft of light fell across the room. A dark silhouette entered it. Hermione blinked several times to let her eyes adjust. She sucked in her breath and froze. No. Not Ethan.

The door shut behind Blaise, causing all light to omit the room. She tried to jump off the bed and scream, but he was on her so fast, his hand over her mouth, that she didn't even have time to react.

"Why so fast, Mudblood? We haven't even started yet."

Blaise waved his wand and all of the lights turned on. He smirked.

"Much better. Don't want you pretending I'm Malfoy now, do we?"

Hermione struggled beneath him, but the more she moved the wider his smile became.

"Tonight I'm going to find out just what it is about you that has Malfoy so hypnotized. The wizard could have anyone he wants. He's _had_ anyone he wants. Sometimes three anyones at a time. But he chose you. Just you. Show me why, Mudblood."

Blaise removed his hand, but his lips were crashing onto hers before she could get any sound out. She swung her arms and was able to smack one into his face. He grabbed and pinned them. She took this moment to bite his lip, and she bit hard.

The taste of blood entered her mouth. Blaise pulled back and screamed. "Fucking, Mudblood!" He backhanded her and took out his wand.

Hermione was so furious. She wasn't thinking correctly and instinctually screamed, "_Expelliarmus_!"

You can imagine her surprise when both Blaise and his wand went flying into the wall behind them.

Blaise fell to a heap on the floor. He looked up at her and said, "What the fu -"

"_Crucio_!"

Blaise's body began to jerk erratically as his eyes rolled into the back of his head.

Normally, Hermione was against using the Unforgiveable Curses but, where Blaise Zabini was concerned, she didn't care in the least. He deserved everything he got, and worse.

After the curse ran its course, Blaise shot up faster than a gnome in the Weasleys' Garden and darted for his wand.

Hermione wasn't sure what it was she had just done, since she had only ever learned the basics of wandless magic, but she couldn't let him get that wand. She had to try again. So she held out her hand and shouted, "_Crucio_!"

Blaise fell back again. His nose began to bleed while his body convulsed over and over. He cried out in agony. Hermione heard a door fly open across the hall. She could already feel the surge of power within her fading. She needed Blaise's wand.

Unfortunately, he was able to move again, so she held out her hand again and shouted, "_Crucio_!" one last time. It was much weaker this time, but still effective.

The door flew open and Pansy and Goyle barged in. Their eyes darted between Hermione's outstretched hand and Blaise's writhing body on the floor.

"What the -"

Hermione lunged for Blaise's wand and shot Pansy with a stunning spell before she could even finish that sentence. Goyle merely dropped his wand and stepped aside, motioning with his hand for her to continue out the door.

While his sudden boldness had her curious, she wasn't about to stop and question it. Hermione kept her wand pointed at him as she walked by a struggling Blaise, making sure to kick him as she passed. After stepping over Pansy, she headed out the door, breaking into a sprint the moment she was in the clear.

Outside of the room, Hermione tried to Apparate, but it didn't work. Luckily, she had made sure to memorize the way out of here the first time Goyle had brought her to that room, so she knew exactly where she was going. She turned a few corners, but when she hit the stairs, she was not expecting to see Daphne running down them. She hit Hermione's hands and feet with a binding curse before she even had a chance to raise her wand.

Hermione struggled with her binds on the floor while Daphne walked over to her. She looked down into her burning eyes and said, "Maybe my husband is ready to give up on our family, but I sure as hell am not."

Moving off of her back and into a seated position, Hermione leaned upwards and spat at her.

Daphne smirked before pressing her foot against Hermione's chest and pushing her flat on the ground. "Careful, Mudblood. I wouldn't hesitate to curse you if you weren't carrying my baby."

"It's not your baby you fucking -"

"_Stupefy_!"

Hermione's body slackened as everything went black.

XXX

Hermione sat on her bed, bored and alone on what she believed to be a Saturday evening. Her hand was on her bloated stomach and she was currently feeling the baby kicking. It had just started happening last week and, even in her current situation, she could not help but smile every time she felt it.

It had been two weeks since her almost escape and they were taking extra precautions to make sure it didn't happen again. The only plus side of this was that Blaise never watched her anymore. From what she understood, he was under punishment for letting her get the better of him.

Even though Blaise had told everyone that Hermione had used wandless magic on him, no one believed him. They were all fairly positive that if she knew wandless magic then she would have escaped a long time ago. Of course, Pansy and Goyle had, more or less, seen her. They had at least seen Blaise convulsing and her without a wand in her hand, but they hadn't ratted her out yet. She hadn't seen either of them since that night either. Only Ethan … and Daphne. Way too much of Daphne.

Hermione still did not understand what had happened. She had, of course, dabbled with wandless magic before but, other than the most basic of spells, she didn't know much. And she had successfully performed one of the Unforgiveable Curses without a wand. _Multiple _times. That was advanced magic, even for her.

Suddenly, the door opened. Hermione looked up, expecting to see Ethan, but was surprised to find Pansy instead. She was carrying a tray of food.

"You're back," Hermione said, unsure if the other witch was mad at her for using a Stunning Spell on her or not.

"Just for the evening," Pansy said, putting the tray in front of Hermione on the bed. "They don't want me watching you anymore since I'm a failure and all, but they're having a meeting about you tonight, and since both of my parents are attending, they figure I can just be updated later." She sat down in the armchair near the door.

"So you're not allowed to watch me anymore?"

"That's right."

"And what about Goyle?"

Pansy smiled. "Well, he was never allowed. Daphne tried to cover for him, but he admitted to letting you walk right on out. It was pretty fucking hilarious, if you ask me. Only, now they don't trust him even more than before and make sure to never leave him alone. Not even at work. He got a 'promotion'," Pansy rolled her eyes, "and now works directly under that prick, Rosier."

Hermione's lips parted slightly. So that meant Goyle now worked in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Right near Harry. She tried not to get too hopeful, but if Goyle really was being defiant, then maybe there was a way to have this work in her favor.

"So if they have Goyle on such a tight leash, does that mean your little affair is over?"

Pansy blushed for a split second before she remembered who she was talking to. Then she just smiled. "You heard that?"

Hermione nodded.

"That was always just going to be a onetime deal," she explained. "We only wanted to prove a point to Daphne. Besides, I wouldn't want to have him repeat something that made him feel so horrible."

"So, what exactly _was_ the point you were trying to prove?" Hermione asked.

Pansy smirked mischievously and shrugged. "That cheaters get cheated on. I don't bloody know. Does it matter?"

"I guess not." Hermione smiled.

There was a pause.

"I'm just curious, Pansy," Hermione said. "When was it that you and Daphne stopped being friends? Last I checked, you were still really close."

Pansy sighed. "Actually, we haven't been close in a while. But I would say that when she slept with my pseudo-boyfriend on her wedding day was definitely a turning point."

"Yes, I suppose that would do it," said Hermione, frowning.

Pansy looked from Hermione to the tray she had placed in front of her. "Aren't you going to eat that?" she asked.

Hermione glanced down at it. "Yes, I suppose I should."

Both witches were silent while Hermione ate. At one point, Pansy stood up and went over to the window. She gazed out at the forest. Hermione thought she seemed nervous about something, but she wasn't quite sure what.

When Hermione was just about finished, Pansy asked, "Did you feel when they put up shields around the house just after you almost escaped?"

"Yes," Hermione said.

"Yeah, they did that so no one can Apparate in or out anymore. The Greengrasses have always had it so you couldn't Apparate inside of the house, but now they've extended it outside too. It goes all the way to the lake out there." She pointed to the south. "If Potter ever decides to come back here, I can only imagine that he'll be suspicious."

Hermione put down the fork she was holding and looked at Pansy curiously. What was she getting at?

"They've also made it so you can't Floo in or out either. The only way to really get here is by broom. You know that shed out there?"

Pansy turned her head and looked over her shoulder at Hermione, who nodded.

"That's where we all keep our brooms. Did you know I'm a great flyer?"

Hermione shook her head.

Pansy looked back out the window. "Yeah. I always wanted to play Quidditch in school, but my father wouldn't let me go out for the team. He said Quidditch was a wizards sport and the pitch was no place for a witch." She sighed. "For my birthday last year, my parents got me a Thunderbolt. It's the best broom money can buy. I hide it in the back, behind their old brooms, so Quinn doesn't take it. He always tries."

"Why are you telling me this?" asked Hermione, climbing off of the bed and moving the tray over to the table near the door. She used the pitcher there to pour herself a glass of water and started drinking it.

"Oh, no reason," said Pansy, clasping her hands behind her back and walking across the room, looking innocent. "You know, these past two weeks I've been reading up a lot on wandless magic."

Hermione froze mid-sip. She removed the glass from her lips and gulped. "Have you?"

Pansy smiled. "I have. And I learned the most interesting thing. Did you know that there are a few reported cases where pregnant witches who never knew wandless magic before, suddenly became experts at it?"

Hermione gulped again and shook her head.

"Oh, yes. It's quite rare, of course. Only extremely powerful witches carrying even more powerful children are capable of doing it. It's like their powers become combined or something." Pansy glanced down at Hermione's stomach. "Guess you don't have a Squib in there."

Putting the glass down, Hermione asked, "How come you haven't told on me? I'm sure Blaise would be very grateful."

"Like I care what that bastard thinks! I hold no sympathy for attempted rapists."

Hermione was relieved to hear that. But … "That doesn't answer my question."

Pansy shrugged and turned back around so she was facing the window. "What would be the point? It's not like you know how to use it or anything, or else you'd already be out of here."

"Know how to use it …" Hermione repeated. "Does that mean there's a trick?" She took a step forward.

"Of course there is," said Pansy. "In every single one of those cases, there was a trigger to set this power off. A certain emotion had to be felt in order for it to be used. Do you have any idea what that emotion could be?"

Hermione took a deep breath. "Rage," she answered without a doubt.

"Yes, rage is part of it," said Pansy, "but you can't just be mad. There is more to it than that."

"And what is that?" asked Hermione, her throat suddenly feeling dry.

Pansy turned around and slowly smiled at her. "You have to feel like your baby is being threatened."

And with that, Pansy lifted her arm and backhanded Hermione clear across the face. The force was so strong, Hermione fell to her knees. She looked up confused. "What are you -"

Pansy hit her again. Hermione fell back and hit her head on the table leg.

"Not going to fight back, Granger?" Pansy grabbed Hermione by the shirt and pulled her to her feet. "Where's that fire in you I used to loathe so much in school? Has this place really made you lose all of your drive?"

Pansy shoved her back so she slammed hard against the wall.

"Come on! Fight me, Mudblood!" She smacked her again.

Hermione clutched her face and turned her eyes to the ferocious witch.

"FIGHT ME!" Pansy repeated, smacking her again. "Or maybe I should just use the Cruciatus Curse on you right now!" She took out her wand and pointed it at Hermione's bloated stomach. "I could care less about that damn baby. One less Mudblood in the world. Then maybe, once it's gone, we can dispose of you as well, and Draco will be free to be with me! He deserves better than you, you filthy-stupid-Mud -"

"_Expelliarmus_!"

Pansy shot back and crashed into the window. If Goyle had not put shields on it, it would have definitely shattered. Hermione ran after Pansy's wand that had flown out of her hands and pointed it at the other witch.

Pansy slowly stood up from the ground and rubbed at her head. When her eyes focused again, she noticed Hermione standing there with her wand raised. She looked into the other witch's eyes and smirked. "Well, you better bloody make it count."

Hermione's eyes filled with tears, but she quickly sucked them back. It had taken her a moment, but somewhere during all of the slaps, she had caught on to what Pansy was doing. She was helping her escape.

Hermione nodded at her and shouted, "_Stupefy_!"

Pansy fell back unconscious.

Hermione lowered her wand and whispered, "Thank you, Pansy," before going over to the window and removing all of the shields.

Pansy had given Hermione everything she needed to get out of here. She knew that Apparition and Flooing were out, and that the fastest broom was in the shed, hidden behind the old ones.

With the shields removed, Hermione was finally able to push the window open, making sure to take a good, long whiff of the fresh air. It was magnificent.

Hermione was quickly pulled out of her reverie when the door handle began to rattle. Her heart stopped. Someone was unlocking it. Without a second thought, she jumped out of the window and ran around the side of the house, so she was hidden from view.

She heard someone that sounded like Daphne yell, "Shit!" and then start running.

'Shit' was right. She didn't have much time. Her heart already racing, Hermione took off in a sprint towards the shed. She was going to make it. She was going to get out of here. And she was going to be with Draco. All she had to do was get past the lake Pansy was talking about and then she could Apparate home.

_Home_.

It was so close, she could taste it. No matter what, tonight Hermione was getting home.

XXX

Draco sat in his office late on a Saturday night, trying to finish the work he was behind on. He had been spending so much time lately with Luna and Rolf, trying to find a way into the Love Chamber without Hermione, that he had been neglecting his other responsibilities.

The three of them had had a breakthrough that day though, so he wouldn't say it wasn't worth it. They had been at the Quartz Library, researching all things Gappelish when Atticus Quartz approached them. He had been watching them for a couple of weeks now and, while he did not know what they were doing, he assumed it had something to do with Hermione.

Noticing their fascination with Gappelish, he showed Draco into one of the back chambers of the library, where a ton of old books and art that were too priceless to be left out in the open were kept for safekeeping. He ended up showing Draco a painting in this chamber. The only known painting of Charidon Gappelish. Draco nearly fainted when he saw it.

After that, Atticus left Draco alone, giving him time to have a chat with the mysterious wizard he seemed so fascinated with.

Gappelish's painting was more than happy to help. He truly was a romantic and, as it turned out, the story, _The Love Chamber_, wasn't actually about him at all. But it was about someone he knew. A 'friend', as he said.

"Why is it that you made it so only married couples can enter the chamber?" asked Draco after some time with Gappelish.

"I did?" said the painting of the wizard curiously. "That's funny. I could have sworn I made it so their loved ones could enter as well."

Draco nearly had a heart attack after hearing this. So they could have had people helping them the entire time? But when Kingsley had entered once, he was spit right back out, and Draco was pretty sure Hermione loved him. In a teacher, apprentice sort of way, at least. He asked Gappelish about this.

"Well, if it is not someone you both love then, clearly, they are not worthy," he answered.

After explaining everything that had happened to Hermione to the painting, Draco asked, "Is there any way for me to enter without her there? I need to get inside to help her."

"I am afraid, the only way is if you follow another couple inside, and only someone who has been there before. Finding someone new to enter will not work."

Draco sighed. They had actually already thought of that and had had Potter and Potterette try to open the door. They were, apparently, deemed unworthy. While he should have been upset, Draco had actually found great satisfaction in that.

"Is there any way of knowing who might have entered?"

"I believe I have a spell for that somewhere," said Gappelish, heading over to a desk in the background of the painting and searching through it until he came across a scroll. "Ahah!" He walked back to the front of the painting and held it up for Draco to see. "Every person who enters the Love Chamber leaves an imprint on it. Just recite this spell on the door and all will reveal itself."

"Infig -?"

"_Not here_!" shouted Gappelish, throwing down the scroll. "_Do not_ cast this spell anywhere but on the door. If you do, bad things will happen. You understand?"

Draco nodded. After that, he thanked Gappelish and left.

He had wanted to go straight to the Ministry, but after what had happened with Hermione, Kingsley had taken extra precautions and put up shields so no one could enter or exit it on the weekends, not even him.

The main reason Draco had come to work was to take his mind off of this. He had this new piece of information in the palm of his hand, but couldn't do anything about it until Monday. Every minute Hermione spent away from him was a minute too long.

He took out his pocket watch and looked at it. 'MORTAL PERIL'.

These stupid shields were a waste of time.

Not being able to concentrate, Draco began rummaging through his desk for a bottle of firewhiskey. Unfortunately, he was out. But, luckily, Phillip always had a spare bottle hidden in his office. He got up and headed into the hallway.

In Thinx's new building, Phillip's office was much farther than it used to be. Draco and Caroline had offices right next to each other, and several cubicles were stationed just outside of them for other employees they had hired. Once you passed all of these, you had to walk by the lab where Seth worked, and then through a long corridor on the other side, leading to two large doors. When you opened those up, you were greeted by a desk where Chastity sat, with offices for Phillip and Sophie on either side of it.

There was a door connecting both of their offices on the inside but, unfortunately, it seemed to never get used. Phillip and Sophie just hadn't been the same since they lost the baby, especially Phillip. And, after he found out Sophie had been lying to him for all of those months about seeing one of her attackers, he moved into their guestroom. As far as Draco knew, he had not moved back into their bedroom yet.

As Draco headed down the corridor, very determined to get that firewhiskey, he could not help but stop and stare at the faint light coming out of Seth's lab. Seth wasn't exactly the most social of wizards, but he wasn't so pathetic that he should be here working on a Saturday.

Draco took out his wand and cautiously walked towards the door, putting his ear up against it. He could hear some rustling going on inside. Were they being robbed?

Without a second thought, he threw open the door and pointed his wand at the culprits.

"Don't move!" he shouted.

Two people turned and screamed. Draco's eyes squinted and then bulged when he saw it was Seth and Chastity. On top of a lab table. With half of their clothes off.

"Are you _fucking_ kidding me?"

"Uhh … Draco, I can explain this," said Seth, moving off of the table and searching for his shirt. Chastity followed after him, crouching low so Draco couldn't see her in her bra.

"Are you _fucking_ kidding me?" Draco repeated. "That is your best mate's ex-wife!"

"Yes, yes, I know, but -"

"There are no _buts_!"

"Maybe I should go," said Chastity, now fully-clothed and standing straight.

"You _think_?" spat Draco.

Chastity walked out of the lab at a hurried pace, making sure to look hard at the ground when she passed him. He slammed the door behind her.

"What the hell were you thinking?" he shouted as soon as she was gone.

"I … I honestly don't know," said Seth. "I'm not even really sure how it first happened but -"

"How long?"

Seth looked at him blankly. "What?"

"How fucking long has this been going on, Seth?"

"Umm … I guess, maybe a little over a month now."

Draco's eyes bulged wider. "How …? Why …? Oh, I don't know. Give me bloody something to explain this!"

He took out his pocket watch and looked it. 'MORTAL PERIL'.

"Well, it's just that … uhh, Chastity and I were good friends in school and I always sort of had a crush on her. But then … well, she used to make fun of me for not having any guy friends, so when I met Phillip I introduced them and I … I guess, for some reason they thought I was trying to fix them up, but I wasn't, and my feelings never really faded. Then that whole Zandicus thing happened and -"

"If you had a crush on her all those years ago then you should have just bloody _told_ Phil before anything happened between him and her! He would have backed off if you had asked him to."

"Yes, I know, but I was nervous and -"

"Well, too fucking bad! You missed your opportunity! Now, end it immediately before I have to call in bloody reinforcements."

Seth turned white. "You're … you're not going to tell Phil -"

"Fuck no! That would crush him!" shouted Draco. "I was talking about Caroline!"

"_Merlin_, that's worse! She would _actually_ bloody kill me!"

"And you'd deserve it! This is not all right, Seth! End it now," he demanded.

"Yes, yes, I will. I … I've been meaning to. I just … can't quite shake her."

Draco pulled out his pocket watch again and flipped it open.

"Well, you better fucking work on it, because …"

Draco's voice drifted off as he stared down at the golden watch in his hands. His throat went dry as his heart literally stopped beating. He couldn't believe it.

"Draco, what is it?" asked Seth, stepping forward. "Did …" He gulped … "Did Hermione's name disappear?"

Draco shook his head. He squinted his eyes just to make sure he was seeing correctly. There was no mistaking it. Suddenly, his still heart started beating again at a rapid pace.

"Travelling …" he whispered.

"What?" asked Seth, moving closer.

"Travelling …" he repeated. "She's travelling! She's travelling!"

Draco shoved the pocket watch in Seth's face to show him what he was talking about. Seth gasped. He couldn't believe it himself. For the first time, in almost two months, Hermione's name had moved from 'MORTAL PERIL' to 'TRAVELLING'. She was on the move. And they would have to act fast.


	28. The Otter

**A/N: I wrote this entire chapter in one sitting, so that either means it's really horrible or really brilliant!**

**There's another Author's Note at the end for non-SOTD readers. I just couldn't put it up here because it contains spoilers.**

"Well … what the hell are we supposed to do?" Seth asked in a panicky voice.

Draco thought about this for a very quick moment, since time was sensitive. "Is Chastity still here?" he asked.

"I … I don't -"

"Well, go find out, Seth!"

Seth nodded and ran from the room, coming back in a minute later with Chastity just behind him.

"What do you need?" she asked immediately.

"Contact everyone. Tell them to get out there and start looking for her," Draco ordered. "Seth."

"Yeah?" Seth squeaked.

"Go find the Minister. Tell him we need a trace on all Floo networks, in case that's how she's moving."

"But … but to trace that he would have to get into the Ministry and we can't -"

"Well, he's just going to have to find a bloody way to get in there then, isn't he? We might not get another chance at this."

Draco's breath hitched at the thought.

Seth nodded and Disapparated.

"Everyone wants to know what you're going to do," asked Chastity, who had already sent out a mass text message to all Fellowship of the Dragon members on her phone. She had been practicing with it for this very reason.

"I'm getting on my broom and going north," Draco answered. "All of the pureblood families live that way and I am positive one of them has her."

Chastity nodded and started pressing more buttons on her phone.

"Tell someone to go to our house and wait outside, just in case she shows up there. And once you're done with that, go out and recruit as many people to help as possible. If she's attempting an escape our time _is_ limited."

"How do you know she's escaping?" Chastity asked. "Maybe they're just moving her." It sounded cold, but she was just trying to be realistic.

"If they were just moving her, her name would still be pointed at 'MORTAL PERIL'. Hermione's gotten out, and we're going to do everything we damn well can to help her."

Without another word, Draco Apparated home. He unlocked the doors, ran inside and located his broom. When he got back outside, Hannah was standing there with her wand ready. Her head whipped around and she looked at him.

"Tom's getting everyone at the pub to go out looking for her."

"Good. Thanks, Hannah. Keep your guard up," he said, mounting his broom and flying into the air.

"Good luck!" she called after him.

XXX

Hermione made it to the shed without being seen, but she knew she would have to get out quickly, since they would undoubtedly be grabbing brooms to aid in their search for her.

She went to the back and started throwing around the old brooms, looking for the Thunderbolt Pansy spoke of. It wasn't there.

"Dammit!" she shouted, throwing a few more of them around.

Without any other options, Hermione quickly scanned the brooms for one that looked like Harry's, since he always claimed to have the best. She found one that looked sort of similar and grabbed it.

Slowly sticking her head out of the shed, she surveyed the grounds for any pursuers. There was a flash in front of her, and suddenly Ethan was standing near the edge of the forest, looking into it.

His head whipped around and he stared right into the shed. Her heart sped up as his eyes halted for a moment, gazing right at her. Then, just as quickly, he was looking back at the forest and shouting, "This way!" before leading several figures into it.

This was Hermione's chance. As soon as they were out of sight, she looked at the forest, mapped her way to a decent sized opening and took off running for it. She didn't want to start flying right out here in the open since that would certainly bring her unwanted attention.

About halfway there, she heard someone yell, "There she is!"

"_Run faster! Run faster!_" she screamed in her head.

But, since they were already coming for her, she mounted the broom mid-stride and took off into the air.

"SHIT!" several people shouted.

Hermione looked back and saw several faint figures enter the shed.

"_Fly faster! Fly faster!_" her mind now screamed. She had never been happier to have improved her flying during the summer working for Ollivander. She owed Draco a big, BIG thank you if she got home. No, not 'if'. "_When_," she corrected to herself. She needed to stay positive.

Hermione didn't know how far the lake was and, in the dark, she doubted she would see it until she was right on top of it. As soon as she found it, her plan was to crash down to the ground and Disapparate the hell out of there before her pursuers were any the wiser.

So far, no one had caught up to her. She got the feeling she had picked right when it came to the broom. A quick glance back let her know that no one was even close to reaching her. But this was no time to celebrate. She was still far from in the clear.

Then, suddenly, something was coming at her very fast. In the dark, she couldn't quite make it out, but she pulled down just in time to not have whatever it was ram right into her. Glancing up, she caught a quick glimpse of Quinn zooming by on what must have been Pansy's broom, staring back at her with the same eyes of surprise that she had.

"What the fu -"

And he was gone. Behind her. But people were shouting, "Get her, Quinn!" and she could only imagine that he had turned around and was now pursuing her with the others, only much faster.

Hermione tried to keep herself calm, but she could hear the sound of whistling wind gaining on her and, before she could stop herself, she was crying. She needed to get home. She needed to be with her husband. She _could not_ go back to being their prisoner.

"Get back here you fucking Mudblood!"

Hermione crouched down and leaned way forward on the broom, hoping it would help her pick up speed. Quinn hadn't caught up yet. There was still a chance. There was still a -

Then she saw it. A bottomless black pit only a short distance in front of her. The lake!

Hermione was so excited she didn't hear the whistling wind zooming even closer. Quinn was just behind her, his hand outstretched to grab at her broom. He caught the bristles and pulled.

"AHH!" Hermione screamed as she fell back, plummeting for the ground until her hand reached up and grabbed the handle of her broom, hanging on for dear life.

"Quinn, you fucking idiot! _Don't kill her_!" the voice of Wiley Rosier shouted from a small distance back.

Quinn tried to grab her hand, but Hermione whacked at him with her other one.

"No! I'm not going back!" she shouted.

"It's go back or die you stupid bitch!"

"NO!"

Quinn got a hold of her thrashing wrist and yanked her so hard, she had no choice but to let go of her broom. Only, he had done it a little too hard and she whiplashed back, slipping right out of his grasp.

Hermione screamed as she fell towards the ground. She wasn't high enough to have time to save herself with a spell and grabbed at the branches as she fell through them as a last resort.

"AHH - !"

Something plummeted out of the trees - or someone - and grabbed her, cradling her close while they slid across the branches at an incredible pace. But then they were rolling towards the ground and then across it, losing their grip on Hermione as both of them somersaulted until they came to a halt. Ouch.

XXX

Draco flew north, going nonstop until he was in pureblood territory. As soon as he was at what he considered the midpoint of all of their homes, he created several small sparks of light with his wand that he sent off in every direction to locate signs of life in the sky. Then he flew lower and did the same on the ground.

"Draco!"

He looked up and saw Harry and Ron hovering above him. He flew up.

"What are those you're sending out?" Ron asked.

"They detect life," he answered. "A trick of Hermione's." Draco looked at Harry. "The Greengrasses, the Goyles, the Notts, the Parkinsons, and the Crabbes all live around here, along with most other pureblood families. Who else acted suspicious?"

"Daphne," Harry answered. "And Zabini was the same prick he always is."

"Zabini only has a flat. She won't be there," said Draco logically. "But I'm going to head towards the Greengrasses summer home. Pretty much all of the families have one in that direction and it would be less obvious than keeping her locked up in one of their own bloody places. Stay here and investigate any of my sparks if they come back."

Harry nodded. "Take Ron with you. I've got this covered and if more than one comes back Neville is close."

"Fine. Come along, Weasel."

Ron didn't even grimace at the name as he followed Draco to the west.

While they flew, Draco took out his pocket watch and checked Hermione's name. 'TRAVELLING'. He sighed in relief. There was still time.

XXX

As soon as Hermione stopped rolling, she sat up and looked at her savior. Ethan was moving swiftly to his feet.

"Hermione, are you -"

His face clenched as he quickly threw his hands over his mouth and nose.

Hermione stared at him for a moment, trying to figure out what was happening. Then she realized her leg was stinging. She looked down to see her trousers were torn, a large streak of blood now staining through them. She took out Pansy's wand and did a quick healing spell, but it was too late. The smell of blood was already lingering in Ethan's nostrils.

The vampire fell to the ground as he struggled to fight his urges. His eyes became solid black as he stared at her, veins popping out of his neck and forehead. "G-go," he said in a strained voice.

Hermione climbed to her feet but, less than a second later, Quinn was flying right at her. He jumped off of his broom and tackled her back to the ground.

"Where the hell do you think you're going, Mud - AHH!"

Quinn had been so determined to capture her that he had failed to notice the hungry vampire standing a few feet away, already desperate for blood. Ethan had Quinn struggling in his arms as he tore into his neck.

Hermione did not hesitate to push Quinn off of her and start running. At this point, it was her best option, since the sky was too heavily guarded. Hopefully, the thickness of the trees would give her an advantage.

Unfortunately, the fall had thrown Hermione a little off and she wasn't quite sure where the lake was anymore. She shot a spark out of Pansy's wand and sent it to locate water, and then she followed it. It moved a bit slow, since her compatibility with this wand wasn't exactly perfect, but anything was better than nothing.

Hermione paused as the light paused and listened to her surroundings. Leaves were crunching in almost every direction. They were trying to surround her, but she wouldn't go down that easily.

The light took off again and so did she. It was moving fast now. The lake must be close.

_So close. So close_.

A clearing was coming up ahead of her. Hermione's heart felt lighter as she both laughed and cried.

_So close. So close._

The light shot through the clearing and sped over what she could already tell was water. Hermione's feet picked up speed, barely noticing the weird rush swirling around her.

She was almost there. Almost -

"Ah!"

Hermione hit something hard and fell back.

XXX

Draco had just finished shooting out his sparks while Ron flew in circles. He was looking at his phone.

"Harry is pursuing one of your lights!" he called. "Neville is there now and waiting for any more to return. He also contacted everyone about your spell and they're all doing it."

"Good."

Draco took out his pocket watch. 'TRAVELLING'. At this rate, if she was still on the move then that meant she was probably on foot. A broom was still an option but, if she was on one, he felt like they would have found her by now.

"What if they're not even keeping her in this country?" Draco asked, feeling a bit panicky.

"They are," Ron reassured him. "If they weren't then at least one of your father's old pureblood chums would be travelling out of it more often and none of them have. Kingsley has Floo traces on all of them and no one has left Britain in the past two months. She's here. She has to be."

Draco nodded, even though he wasn't fully convinced.

He felt useless just waiting here, but moving would only make it harder for his sparks to get back to him if they found something. No. He couldn't move. Waiting was his best option, as much as it pained him to do so.

XXX

Hermione sat up and threw her hands out in front of her. There was something solid, like thick glass blocking the way.

"No!"

Hermione got to her feet and began running with her hands across it, hoping for some opening. There was none. She was trapped.

"Draco!" she cried, falling to her knees.

Hermione wept into her hands, longing for her husband. She missed him so much it hurt. If there was only a way she could tell him she loved him, and that she would not give up until she was back in his arms.

Hermione was so busy crying that she almost missed the faint blue light peeking in through her fingertips. She removed her hands from her eyes and saw there was a small spark floating right in front of her.

Hermione gasped. It was from Draco! She just knew it was! And he was looking for her. She began to sob tears of joy.

The light tried to fly back out, but it hit the invisible wall, just like she had, and then evaporated. Still, Hermione knew they could not keep whatever this strange shield was in place forever. It would arouse too much suspicion.

Hermione took out Pansy's wand and cast her Patronus. She looked around and found a hollow hole in a nearby tree. After guiding her translucent otter inside of it, she gave it a message.

"Draco, I love you. I'm all right. I'm at -"

Something shot out of the trees at her and Hermione fell flat on her back.

"Greengrass Estate!" she shouted, unsure if the last part of the message would stick since she had lost her focus.

Two figures ran at her from the west and were quickly joined by two others from the east.

Hermione jumped back to her feet and held out her wand. "_Stupefy_! _Stupefy_!" She stunned both pursuers from the west and saw that it was Orson Crabbe and Stuart Parkinson.

"Grab her!" a woman's voice called. "No spells! I don't want anything backfiring and harming that baby!"

Blaise and Quincy Nott lunged at her, just as the cloaked woman walked out of the trees with Daphne right behind her.

Hermione had had enough of this. She wanted to know who the hell this woman was and why she had so much bloody pull with these people, as well as what seemed to be a personal vendetta against her.

As swiftly as a vampire, Hermione dodged Blaise and Quincy and ran forward. She grabbed at the woman's cloak and was able to clutch it in one hand before Blaise got a hold of her. She pulled and the hood fell back.

Hermione gasped. "You!"

There, standing in front of her, was the scarred and ruffled remains of Rita Skeeter. Well, that solved the personal vendetta mystery, but it still didn't explain why everyone here was taking orders from her.

"But you're dead! Astoria zapped you!"

Rita smirked. "Not hard enough, it seems."

"Well, you don't look good," Hermione spat.

It was true. Rita's face - and probably her entire body - was covered in glossy, pink scars, her blonde hair was missing in several places, and Hermione could swear that her left eye was drooping much lower than it used to.

Rita pulled her hood back on. "After your friend got me with her wand, I was too wounded to change back right away. By the time I was able to, my scars had already started to settle and no amount of magic will ever quite heal them right."

"But you already look much better," assured Daphne. "The Mudblood hardly has any right to judge others."

Rita smirked again. "Get her back to the house. I believe it's time we have an intimate chat with Ms. Parkinson."

Blaise nodded and bound Hermione before throwing her over his shoulder. She really hated being carried this way.

"Careful of her stomach!" Daphne shouted.

Blaise scooted Hermione a little farther back so her baby bump wasn't pressing into his shoulder. Hermione didn't even struggle as they carried her back to the house. There was no point. She already knew she had lost this round. But she was positive there would be another. She would make damn sure of that.

XXX

Draco waited alone for any more lights to show up. He had gone after one several minutes earlier, only to be led to a couple snogging amidst some trees. While he was gone, Ron must have followed after another, because he wasn't here.

He took out his pocket watch again and saw it was still pointing at 'TRAVELLING'. But then, while he was staring at it, it suddenly switched back to 'MORTAL PERIL'.

Draco's heart stopped. His body felt dead as his broom slowly sunk to the ground. He stumbled off of it and took several steps, still staring at his bloody watch.

His face felt hot. It took him a moment to realize it was because he was crying. Tears were pouring down his cheeks and onto the face of the watch. He fell to his knees.

"HERMIONE!" Draco screamed into the night. "NO!"

"Malfoy!"

Draco did not turn around as Ron landed his broom behind him.

"Malfoy, what's happened?"

Draco could not answer. He collapsed onto his hands and cried over the ground, watching as his tears sunk deep into the soil.

"Malfoy, what -"

Draco tossed the watch behind him. Ron went after it and picked it up. He stared at its face.

"Oh."

"This … this never would have happened if she had just stayed with you!"

"What?" Ron looked from the watch to Draco.

"If …" He gulped, hoping to moisten his dry throat. "If she had just bloody stayed with you she would be safe! This is my fault! This is my -"

"Malfoy, pull it together! This isn't going to help us find -"

"NOTHING'S GOING TO FUCKING HELP US FIND HER!" Draco jumped to his feet and turned so he was facing Ron. "It's fucking hopeless! It's -"

"Don't you _ever_ talk like that!" shouted Ron, taking several steps forward. "Imagine what Hermione would think if she heard you say these things! She loves you! She -"

"She's going to die because of me! I don't know why they've kept her alive this long but they won't fucking do it forever! They're going to kill her! They're going to -"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Ron's whole body was burning bright red. "How dare you give up on her! She would never, EVER give up on you!"

"Because she's better than me, right? I know what the bloody hell all of you are thinking! You _all_ think she's too good for me!"

"She _is_ too good for you!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

Draco lunged forward and pushed Ron hard. Then he started hitting him.

"Malfoy, stop!" Ron shouted, refusing to fight back, but throwing up his arms to protect himself. "STOP!"

"FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU! FUCK -"

Draco stopped hitting him and fell back down to his knees, choking as his heavy sobs made it hard for him to breathe.

Suddenly, a pair of arms wrapped around him. It took him a second to realize Ron was hugging him. While part of him detested the gesture, he could not bring himself to push him off. So, instead, he stayed there and cried in the arms of a wizard he had always hated, knowing very well that he was probably the only one who even partially understood what he was feeling, since he loved her too.

Maybe Ron still loved her the same way Draco did. He didn't care to know. But, in this moment, he found comfort in a kind gesture from Ronald Weasley.

XXX

Back at the house, they all entered the parlor, where Mila Parkinson was tending to a wounded Quinn on the sofa. She looked up as they walked in.

"He _needs_ to go to St. Mungo's," she said. "That vampire practically ripped his throat out. He's not going to make it if we keep him here."

"Who bloody cares?" said Daphne. "He dropped her off of a broom. She might've died if Ethan wasn't there to catch her, and then where would we be?"

"Good point." Rita smiled. "But we need all the manpower we can get. Think he can hold on for a minute while we get the shield down?"

Mila looked down at the bloody man. "Yes, he's stable right now. But we shouldn't wait long."

Hermione felt a rush of disappointment, since part of her secretly hoped that they would let him die.

As soon as that was settled, Rita turned to Daphne and said, "Go get Ms. Parkinson. Mr. Nott here is going to have a very personal chat with her."

Daphne nodded and ran out of the room.

Hermione felt mildly nervous for Pansy. Chances were, nothing was going to happen to her. She had pretty much covered for herself with everything she had shouted while smacking Hermione around. It would only be if Quincy decided to go further back into their earlier conversation that she might have a problem.

Rita offered Hermione a seat but she refused, for no other reason than to be a little difficult.

Several minutes later, Daphne returned with her father, Goyle and Pansy. Arron was carrying something round in his hands.

Rita smiled as they entered. "Ah! Arron! Brilliant move with the shield! You got it up just in time!"

"Thanks," he said, shaking the object in his hands, which Hermione could now see was a snow globe.

She looked out the window and saw that small white flakes were now falling from the sky. So that's what that invisible wall was. They were in a bloody glass bubble!

"My younger daughter collects these. I've been playing around with the spell for years."

Pansy looked nervously at Hermione before moving her eyes to Rita.

"Mrs. Malfoy, did Ms. Parkinson here help you escape in any way?"

Hermione looked from Pansy to Rita. She smirked. "Why, yes. She opened the window right up for me before handing me her wand. It was very kind of her."

Only Pansy's mother and father laughed a little. It seemed no one else thought it was that absurd of an idea.

Hermione could just make out Rita's frown inside of her hood. "Mr. Nott, please use Legilimency on her now."

Quincy stepped forward and looked deep into Pansy's eyes. Both of them seemed to being looking right through each other for a moment before they started shaking their heads to focus.

"Pansy's story checks out," he said. "It looks like the Mudblood really does know some wandless magic, but it also looks like the threats Pansy was making might have been the trigger."

"So we all must make sure to be extra nice to her," said Wiley, laughing.

A few others joined him. He looked at Blaise and winked.

"I don't believe it," Daphne said suddenly.

Everyone turned to look at her.

"Pansy's not an idiot. If she was going to help the Mudblood then she wouldn't have made it bloody obvious. She knows we have a skilled Legilimens among us."

"What are you implying exactly?" asked Pansy, crossing her arms.

Daphne looked at the other witch and sneered. "That you're a cheater, Pansy. Always have been."

Goyle glanced sternly at his wife. "Daphne, this is hardly the time -"

"Don't defend her!" Daphne spat. "She's a liar and a cheat and I'll prove it!"

Daphne took several steps forward and grabbed Pansy's face. She used her fingers to pry her mouth open and slipped something into it from the palm of her hand.

Pansy choked. "What are you -?"

Daphne held up a small bottle, which was now empty. "Veritaserum."

Pansy's eyes went wide.

"Did you help Granger escape?" Daphne demanded.

"No!" Pansy said quickly.

Blaise smirked. "You have to be more specific, Daph. The Mudblood's not a Granger anymore."

"Oh, right," said Daphne, never taking her eyes off of Pansy. "Did you, Pansy Parkinson, help Hermione Malfoy escape today?"

Pansy's face winced as she bit at her lip. Hermione knew she was trying to fight it, but Pansy was not an Occlumens. She could never -

"Y-yes," Pansy suddenly blurted out.

Daphne gave a satisfied and slightly evil looking grin. "Did you already know Hermione could use wandless magic?"

Pansy struggled again, but still said, "Yes."

"Do you know _why_ Hermione can use wandless magic?"

Tears started to form in her eyes. "Yes."

"_Why _can Hermione use wandless magic, Pansy?"

Pansy's eyes drew to Hermione. Her face twitched as she still tried to fight it, but Hermione nodded and let her know it was all right to go on. Pansy had never looked sorrier than she did in that moment.

"Because she's pregnant," she answered. "It's rare but when a powerful witch is carrying a powerful child it can happen."

Pansy's mother sobbed as her daughter confessed her betrayal, but her father remained passive.

"What's the trigger?" asked Rita.

"She has to feel rage, and that her child is being threatened." Pansy didn't even try to fight it this time. There was no point.

As she continued to speak, Goyle mindlessly walked backwards and settled into an armchair. He knew the only reason Daphne did this to Pansy was because of him. And now she would be punished for it. This could not end well.

Everyone turned their heads when they heard the sound of the front door opening. A second later, Ethan entered the parlor.

With her eyes on the vampire, Rita asked Pansy, "Were you working alone in this mission of yours, Ms. Parkinson, or did someone help you?"

"No one helped me," Pansy said quickly. "I planned this on my own."

"So when the vampire led us in the wrong direction that was his own doing?"

Ethan's eyes widened. "No, I -"

"You cannot lie to me, Ethan," said Arron. "You are my servant and you must tell us what you did."

"I … I might have known she hadn't gone into the forest but -"

"Ms. Parkinson, come here," said Rita, holding out her arm.

Pansy looked reluctantly at her mother, who nodded for her to go forward. She walked slowly towards Rita's outstretched arm.

"Both of you have betrayed us today," said Rita, putting her arm around Pansy's shoulders as she looked at Ethan. "But, despite all of that, we have still prevailed. Therefore, I will agree to forgive one of you. The other, I'm afraid, will face severe punishment."

Rita reached into her cloak and pulled out a knife. She then used it to cut a gash on the side of Pansy's neck.

"Ah!"

Ethan's face began to twitch as he slammed himself back against the wall.

"What are you doing?" screamed Mila, jumping to her feet.

Rita pushed Pansy forward so she stumbled into Ethan's arms.

"Drink from her without killing her and you are forgiven, Vampire. Otherwise … well, I'm afraid you will face severe punishment."

"But that is not fair! Pansy cannot win!"

Mila ran forward but her husband grabbed her and held her back.

"Pansy has betrayed us all, Mila. She _must_ be punished," he said.

"No!" Mila screamed as Stuart continued to hold her back.

Hermione turned away when Ethan could not fight the urge any longer and plunged onto Pansy's neck. She covered her ears as Pansy screamed out in agony.

"Please! Ethan!" Pansy pleaded, her mouth starting to gurgle.

"STOP THIS!" shouted Goyle, jumping out of his armchair and running forward. Hermione's eyes followed him.

"Gregory, no!"

Daphne looked horrified as her husband took out his wand and shot sparks at the vampire until he recoiled. The moment he did, Goyle grabbed Pansy's arm and pulled her away.

Ethan fell so he was on all fours and growled as he tried to gain control. His head shot so his black eyes were looking at Pansy. He grunted before disappearing in a flash. The sound of the front door slamming entered all of their ears.

"Well, I guess he's forgiven." Rita looked back at Pansy, who was trying to breathe steadily with her hand on her neck while Goyle held her. She took out her wand and shouted, "_Crucio_!"

Pansy fell out of Goyle's arms and began convulsing on the ground.

"Please, stop!" cried Mila.

While Pansy continued to scream out in pain, Rita looked at Hermione and said, "Every time you misbehave, we will take it out on Ms. Parkinson. You understand?"

Hermione moved her eyes from Pansy's writhing body to Rita. She swallowed back her tears and nodded.

"And don't even get me started on what we'll do to her if you escape again."

Pansy's body stopped moving, but her sobs did not cease.

"Mr. Zabini, take her down to the basement, will you?"

Blaise glanced at Pansy for a split second, looking mildly troubled before nodding at Rita. He picked Pansy up like a child - in what Hermione noticed to be a far gentler way than he ever picked her up - and carried her out of the room.

"Come along, Mrs. Malfoy," said Rita, grabbing Hermione's arm. "It's time for you to get to bed."

"What about him?" asked Gorden, pointing at Quinn, who was still bleeding on the sofa.

"Arron, release the shield. Then, whoever wants to can take him to St. Mungo's. Make up some story about him being attacked by a random vampire. And make sure the location is far away from here."

Rita kept a firm grip on Hermione's arm as she dragged her through the halls, but she ended up leading her in a different direction than before. She opened a door and tossed Hermione inside before following after. She had brought her to a new bedroom. One without windows.

As soon as Hermione caught her balance, she turned and glared at her. "Let Pansy go," she demanded. "She didn't do anything! I haven't even escaped!"

Rita smirked. "Don't tell me you have you have a soft spot for your husband's ex-girlfriend, Mrs. Malfoy?"

"So what if I do?" said Hermione, crossing her arms. "You don't need her here. Let-her-go."

"I don't think I will."

Hermione sighed. "What has happened to you? You were never pleasant before but you were hardly evil. Did Astoria's zap fry your brain cells or something?"

"On the contrary, Mrs. Malfoy. I have never felt more alive. The day I heard that prophecy, I knew it was my way back in. An insider's perspective on a dark new war," said Rita, her eyes glowing. "Choosing my side was easy. I just had to pick the one that had the most to gain. After Harry Potter, people are sick of reading about a hero's victory. They desire something more. Something dark. Something dirty."

"You're sick!" spat Hermione. Then, staring at the obviously mental witch, she suddenly realized … "Are the reason why Inga Utkin is dead? Because she was trying to help us?"

"I could care less about _that_!" said Rita. "Inga Utkin is dead because she insulted me!"

"What?" asked Hermione, unsure if she had heard correctly.

"In your office! She said I make things up to write a good story! I may stretch the truth a little but I _never_ make things up!"

Hermione couldn't help but laugh.

"Stupid, imitating bitch got what she deserved!"

"That's the most ridiculous reason for killing someone I have ever heard! Why do they listen to you?" Hermione asked with clenched fists. "Are you even a pureblood?"

"My great-great-grandfather allegedly married a Muggle-born but, other than that one infidelity, I suppose I am," Rita said. "And they listen to me because they want to win. I wouldn't be as successful as I am if I wasn't clever, and I think all of that inbreeding among their families has slowed their minds down a bit. They need someone like me to succeed."

"You're not clever. You're fucking mental!"

"There is no need for such language, Mrs. Malfoy. If it makes you feel any better, you won't be alone here for long."

Hermione's heart slowed. "What do you mean?" she asked, narrowing her eyes.

"As you are already well aware, I have been using this prophecy to my advantage. And I don't just mean to write a good story," said Rita, smiling. "Because of your husband, I have a contract that will not let me write about you. That is, until the day you are both dead." She smiled wider. "And then, while watching the two of you, I got zapped. Set on bloody fire! So, I'm afraid, you and Mr. Malfoy are not the only people whose lives I want to destroy."

Hermione froze. "Astoria," she whispered.

Another sickening smile. This time Hermione could see the glimmer of the reporter's trademark gold teeth, but several others were missing.

"That's right. Why else would I have gone to her father first after I heard the prophecy? Surely, there are better options. And it was right after he had disowned her for dating Mr. Weasley. I mean, the timing really could not have been more perfect." She cackled.

Hermione cringed.

"He wants her back, you know?" continued Rita. "And I've come up with the perfect plan to help him. One that will lead her right into my hands."

Hermione's nostrils flared as she stared daggers at the obviously insane witch. "Don't you fucking touch her!"

"Now, now, are you really in any place to tell me what to do?" Her smile dropped. "With the help of your child, I am going to change the world. This is more than just the books I'm going to write, Mrs. Malfoy. This is about making history!"

Hermione practically growled as she lunged at Rita, but the other witch was quick to take out her wand and send Hermione skidding back across the floor until she was pinned to the wall.

"Just for that, I think I'll stop by the basement and give Ms. Parkinson a quick curse before I head to bed."

"NO!" Hermione screamed. "Please! Do what you want to me but let Pansy go! And leave Astoria alone! She doesn't even know what she did! She thought you were a bloody beetle!"

"I'm aware what she thought, Mrs. Malfoy. That changes nothing."

Rita opened the door. She smiled and waved at Hermione before flinging her wand. Hermione was released from the wall and fell to the floor, just as the door closed and locked. She didn't care what the bitch said. There was no way her brain hadn't been fried.

"Dammit!"

Hermione slammed her hand against the wooden floor and cried. She had been so close. So fucking close! And Draco … he hadn't been far. She saw his spark! Now, all she could do was hope that her message got to him, even though she very much doubted that her Patronus had heard the last of it. Still … there was hope. And she knew Draco would never give up. He would find her. No matter what.

XXX

The moment the shield around the house lifted, Hermione's Patronus emerged from the tree it was hidden in and took off into the air. It danced around, creating a trail in the sky as it travelled towards the person it was meant for.

Draco was sitting on the ground some distance away. He was finally calm and breathing steadily while Ron used his phone to tell everyone the search was off.

And then, Draco noticed a blue light coming towards him through the trees.

"Weasley," he called.

Ron didn't hear him and kept on fiddling with his phone.

The light shot out of the forest and a translucent otter danced in front of him.

"WEASLEY!"

Ron turned and looked. "Is that …?"

He stepped forward and they both watched as the otter looked at Draco.

"_Draco, I love you,_" said a sweet voice emerging from its lips."_I'm all right. I'm at -_"

The message cut off, but the otter continued to dance around them.

"Bloody hell!" shouted Ron. "She was trying to tell us where she is!"

"She … she's all right," Draco repeated. He could suddenly feel himself smiling for the first time in almost two months. "Did you hear that, Weasel! She's all right!"

"Yes, I heard. But what about -"

Draco wasn't listening. All he cared about was that Hermione was safe. And she loved him. She still bloody loved him!

Draco started to cry again, only now it was tears of joy. This was what he needed. This was exactly the sign he needed to remind him that he had to keep searching for her. To never give up. _This_ was hope. In the form of an otter.

**A/N: So, I am afraid this is probably where some of us are going to say farewell, since the ending of this chapter wasn't what you had hoped. But, before you do, I just want to remind you that the drama is what keeps a story interesting. AND that the longer they're apart, the greater their eventual reunion will be! ;-)**

**I'm not going to cop out and change what I had planned so everyone is happy. Sorry, but that is not the kind of person I am. I know, I know, I miss Hermione and Draco's banter too. But, it will be great. I promise. :-)**

**Ok, so non-SOTD readers. What Rita Skeeter is talking about is that Draco forced her to sign a magical contract, saying she could never write about him or Hermione again, or else he would go to the authorities with a list of all of her crimes throughout the years and get her sent to Azkaban. I think I mentioned before that Astoria zapped what she thought was a beetle when she was Hermione's Healer after Lucius's attack at Malfoy Manor. If you need more info, feel free to PM me.**


	29. The Unbreakable Vow

**A/N: Sorry for the delay! It's been one of those weeks …**

**Enjoy! :-)**

"Draco, please don't make me do this," pleaded Seth, fidgeting nervously as he and Draco stood in the reception area of St. Mungo's Hospital.

"You promised me you would do anything as long as I didn't tell Phil - or Caroline -about your little betrayal, remember?" said Draco, putting his hand on Seth's shoulder.

"Yes, but this is a bloody huge favor. Don't you think you're sort of taking advantage?"

Draco smiled. "Of course I am. But this is what I need and, coincidentally, you're one of the few people who can help me get it."

"Yes, but -"

"Get on with it, Seth."

Without another word, Draco guided Seth over to the reception desk.

"Good day," he said to the Welcome Witch. "My friend here would like to visit his mother in the Janus Thickey Ward, and we understand that we will need someone to unlock the door for us."

"Yes, of course," said the witch, going into her desk and shuffling through some parchment. She pulled a sheet out. "What is your mother's name?"

Seth looked at Draco pleadingly, but he just motioned for him to continue. He sighed. "Lucy Littleton," he said quietly.

The witch scanned her parchment and then looked up at him slowly. "If you'll just give me a moment, I have to contact our Head Healer up there."

The Welcome Witch stood up from her seat and walked off somewhere. She returned several minutes later with an older, plump witch, who gave them each a onceover.

"I wasn't aware Mrs. Littleton had a son," she said.

"_Ms_.," Seth corrected. "If you know so much about her then it seems like you should already be aware that she and my father were never married. Death Eaters tend to have a rule against marrying Muggle-borns, even ones they had children with. They would much rather have their Dark Lord kill the man they did the unmentionable with, then offer their son as a sacrifice to try and save themselves. Only, that seemed to have backfired, didn't it? Since, well, I'm here on the outside and all, and she's confined to a small room for the rest of her life."

The Welcome Witch tried really hard to be distracted with something on her desk while the Healer flushed and continued to stare at Seth without blinking.

Draco took several deep breaths. "As you can tell, he is really _very_ eager to see his mother after all of these years."

If Draco hadn't been so desperate to get into that ward, he would have grabbed Seth and led him right out of there. As angry at him as he was, he didn't like seeing his friend so distraught. But he _needed_ to get in there, and Seth was his only real option.

"R-right this way," said the Healer, leading them towards the stairs.

Draco made sure to walk behind Seth as she led them up to the fourth floor, knowing very well that he was already eager to find an escape route.

They got to the fourth floor and headed down the corridor towards the Janus Thickey ward. When they got to the door, the Healer took out her wand and said, "_Alohomora_." She opened the door and held it for them while they walked inside.

They were immediately greeted by the beaming smile and bright white teeth of someone who Draco recognized as a former Defense Against the Dark Arts professor at Hogwarts … and a bad one. He didn't really recall what had happened to him. It was hard to keep track after a while.

"Hello, would you like an autograph? I have _loads_ of photographs you can choose -"

"Perhaps I will take Gilderoy here for a walk while you … get reacquainted," said the Healer, taking Gilderoy Lockhart's arm. "Your mother is in the bed near the back. She never speaks, but she will get up and walk around every now and then."

The Healer left with an enthusiastic Lockhart and locked the door behind her. Seth remained where he stood, but Draco grabbed his shoulder and pulled him along.

"What are you doing?" he asked, resisting. "I already got you in here. There's no reason for me to _actually_ see her."

"Demons, mate. We all have to conquer them."

Seth glanced sideways at him and sneered. "I loathe you right now."

Draco just smiled. "I know."

Draco practically dragged Seth over to the bed the Healer had said his mother was in. It was currently occupied by a woman with long, tangled white hair the color of snow, who was staring vacantly at the ceiling with the same sky-blue eyes as her son.

Seth looked down at her and gulped. "Please just do what you have to do so we can get out of here."

Draco nodded and turned. He didn't have to scan the room for long before he came across a man and a woman sitting together on the bed just across from Seth's mother. They were watching him curiously but didn't seem altogether there. Both looked aged and tired, but the woman still bore a striking resemblance to Neville Longbottom.

Draco took a step forward. "Hello," he said.

Both of them continued to gaze at him with the wide-eyed wonder of a child.

"Are you the Longbottoms?"

The man opened his mouth like he was going to say something, but only croaked before closing it again. He repeated this several times.

"Is that your wife?" asked Draco, pointing at the woman.

More curious stares.

Draco reached into his pocket and pulled out his pocket watch. He flipped it open and held it out to them. They both leaned in to look at it.

Draco pointed at the photo of him and Hermione kissing on one side of the watch. "You see her?" he asked.

The woman lifted her hands and took the watch from him, staring intently at the photo.

"That's my wife," he said. "I love her very much."

They both looked up and Draco put his hand on his heart.

"Love," he repeated, pointing back at the photo.

Their eyes drifted towards it once again.

"Do you … do you feel love?"

The woman looked at him again, and then at the pocket watch, and then at him, and finally at her husband. She leaned in and kissed his lips like in the photo. She smiled proudly before looking back at Draco.

"Very good," he said, giving her a little applause.

The door to the ward opened and the Healer walked in with Lockhart still on her arm and someone just behind them.

Draco quickly took several steps back towards Seth as Neville Longbottom's eyes landed on him.

"Malfoy?" Neville said, walking further into the room. "What are you doing here?"

"I just came with Seth," he answered, turning so he was facing the wizard in question.

It was only now that he noticed Seth's mother had moved so she was sitting upright, her eyes fixed intently on her son. Seth was frozen.

"You all right, mate?" he asked.

Seth nodded, but Draco wasn't sure he was all too aware of the movement.

Neville went over and stood near his parents, but still kept his eyes on Draco. Suddenly, someone was pushing something into his hand. He looked down to see his mother handing him a gold pocket watch.

"Thanks, Mum," he said, taking a piece of Droobles Blowing Gum out of his pocket and handing it to her. She put it in her mouth and chewed happily while Neville looked at the pocket watch. "What are you playing at, Malfoy?" he asked, handing Draco back his watch.

"I …" Well, this was an awkward conversation. "I just wanted to check something first. Before I came to you about it."

"Something that has to do with my parents?" Neville asked.

Draco nodded.

"How did you even know they were here?"

"Bellatrix was my aunt, Longbottom. I am aware of the reasoning behind all family incarcerations."

"So … all those years in school when … when you gave me hell … you knew?"

Draco sighed and put the watch back in his pocket. "I'm not proud of it. But, yes, I did."

Neville's face burned bright red.

"Look, at any other time I would give you full permission to take a swing at me for being the git I was back then, but this isn't about you and me. This is about Hermione."

"What are you -"

"Your parents were the last couple in the Love Chamber before me and her."

Neville's jaw dropped. "What?"

"It's true," said Draco. "I found a spell that shows the imprint of everyone who's entered. They were the last names on there, other than mine and Hermione's. And, coincidentally, they are the only other names on there of people who are still alive."

Neville looked momentarily to the floor before glancing over at his parents. His mother took the gum out of her mouth and stuck it in her husbands. Then she kissed his lips again. Like in the photo.

"So why didn't you just tell me that? Why did you come here first?"

"I just … I wanted to make sure there was still love here before I got everyone's hopes up. Without it they can't get in."

"But if they can get in … you can get in?" Neville asked, crinkling his forehead.

"That's what I've been - Seth, watch it!"

Seth had backed up into him. Draco turned to see that his mother had crawled to the edge of the bed and was holding onto the railing while leaning in closer to look at him. Seth reached for Draco and gripped hard onto his arm.

"Se … Se-th," the woman choked out. Her voice was worn and dry, like it had not been used in years.

Seth screamed before running down to the other end of the ward, where the Healer was watching in amazement.

"I thought you said she didn't speak!" he yelled. "Why is she speaking? Why is she saying -"

"In all of the years I have worked here, I have never -"

"Se-th," the woman repeated, jumping out of her bed and tottering after him. "S-son."

Al life drained from Seth's face. He watched her coming towards him, his eyes steadily fixed on her outstretched hand before darting for the door. He pulled, but it was locked.

"Let me out of here!" he demanded.

The Healer ran over to the door and quickly took out her wand. Draco and Neville ran down the ward after him.

"Seth, calm down," said Draco.

"Let me out!" Seth screamed louder.

The moment the door was open, he was out of it. Draco and Neville followed him down the stairs, across the reception floor, out the door, and onto the Muggle streets. They followed him to a secluded alley, where he Disapparated.

"Thinx," Draco said to Neville before Apparating into Seth's lab.

Draco followed all of the workers gazes towards Seth's office in the back of it. He ran inside. Neville slipped in behind him, shut the door and put up a Silencing Charm.

"Seth, talk to me," said Draco, crouching beside his friend, who was sobbing hysterically in his chair. "Is there something more about why you never wanted to see your mother?"

Seth began shaking his head rapidly. Draco wasn't sure if he was trying to say no or yes.

"She recognized me," he cried. "She said my name."

Draco frowned. "Yes, I heard."

"The last time I saw her she was … she was still there. Not much, but she was. We were locked in a cell and they had just used the Cruciatus Curse on her. She said my name and … and then she said she was sorry. They took her away and I never saw her again." Seth wiped the wetness from his cheeks, but it did little good since he was still crying. "I always figured she wouldn't remember me. Why does she remember me?"

Seth looked at Draco with desperate eyes. He really wanted an answer. Unfortunately, Draco couldn't give one.

"I -"

"You should be happy she remembers you, mate."

They both looked up at Neville, who wiped his own tears away.

"I visit my parents every week and there's barely even a light there."

Seth's eyes widened. "I … I'm sorry. I didn't mean -"

"It's fine," said Neville, looking at the ceiling. "I don't know your story, but it seems like our circumstances are very different."

"What … what happened to your parents?"

Just then, the door burst open. Chastity came barreling in, but Draco grabbed her arm and pulled her right back out.

"Draco, what's going on?" she asked as he shut the door behind them. "Several employees came to me and said they saw Seth running through here like a madman!"

Draco looked around and saw that the lab was empty. "Where did everybody go?"

"I sent them away," she said. "Now, tell me, what has happened?"

"It's none of your concern, Chastity," said Draco, crossing his arms.

Chastity's cheeks flushed red. "What do you mean none of my concern? If Seth is upset I have the right to know!"

"No, you don't. Whatever it is that's going on between the two of you, it ends now."

"B-but … you … you have no idea what -"

"Nor do I care. Phillip is in no condition to deal with this right now. Maybe in a few years when he's in a better place again -"

"A few years?" said Chastity in an almost whisper. "But … but I love him."

Draco sighed. He really did not want to be dealing with this right now. "I really wish you had both figured this out ten years ago. But, if you love him, then you can wait."

"But -"

"Now is not the time, Chastity," Draco said sternly. "You need to wait."

"But -"

The door flew open and Phillip marched into the lab. "What's happened to Seth?" he demanded, looking right at Draco.

Draco looked from Phillip to Chastity, who were both looking at him expectantly. He decided it would be all right to give her a little something. "We just came from seeing his mother. She recognized him and he freaked out a little."

Phillip's eyes filled with concern before he rushed past Draco and into Seth's office. Chastity started to follow, but Draco grabbed her arm again.

"Get back to work, Chastity. Seth will be fine."

"But -"

"Enough of that," Draco said. "We've got this covered."

Chastity looked longingly at the door. She sighed deeply before nodding and turning. She left the lab with tears in her eyes.

While Draco pitied her slightly, he was definitely more concerned with how Phillip would feel if he ever found out about this affair. The wizard was already hanging on by a thread as it was. Finding out his ex-wife was shagging his best mate seemed like just the sort of thing to push him over the edge.

XXX

Even with the Minister's approval, it was still several weeks before St. Mungo's gave Neville permission to take his parents from the premises.

The time spent waiting was brutal. To speed it up a little, Draco worked with Kingsley to try and figure out where Hermione's Patronus had come from. They put his memory in a Pensieve and studied it, marking a map with all possible directions it could have originated in. It was while doing this that they concluded the purebloods had to be keeping her in one of their summer homes. They were the only wizard residences in that direction.

The only thing having them doubt this conclusion was the time it had taken her Patronus to get to him. It really should have shown up about twenty minutes earlier, but a number of things could have happened to slow it down. Draco just wished he knew what.

Once they had done all they could do with that, Draco started researching all Ministry laws, trying to find some hole that would allow the Aurors to thoroughly search all pureblood homes. Unfortunately, all laws seemed to be locked tight.

As soon as Neville got the okay for his parents, Draco took the day off work to go down to the Ministry with them. After he showed them how, the Longbottoms were able to open the door and walk inside. Draco and Neville followed them in. Neither was spit out.

Neville was convinced the only reason he got to stay was because he was related by blood, but Draco was pretty sure that had nothing to do with it. A part of his parents, no matter how small or insignificant it might seem, but a part still knew and loved him. Perhaps it was veiled by their insanity, but it was there. That's all that mattered.

Over the next couple of weeks, several people tried their luck in the room. It was no surprise that neither Harry nor Ron got to stay, but Ginny was very pleased when she wasn't spit out with her husband.

"Draco Malfoy loves me. I am beyond flattered right now." She grinned and winked.

"Don't press your luck, Mrs. Potty."

Luna wasn't spit out either. She was even more thrilled than Ginny, and there were no mocking undertone in her flattery. Unfortunately, Rolf was spit out. Draco was pretty sure he liked him just as much as he liked Luna, but Hermione didn't know him very well, so that must have been why.

Of course Phillip, Sophie, Seth, Caroline, and Astoria got to stay. And Lucius, but Draco only let him in once to get a look at the place. He was not invited again after that.

One Friday evening, about a week after the door was reopened, Draco was in the Love Chamber with Neville, who was trying really hard to keep his parents from touching any and everything. Seth was helping him while Astoria read through some journals with Draco. They only had about an hour left before the Ministry went on lockdown.

"So what is it we're looking for exactly?" she asked, turning a page.

"I'm not sure," answered Draco. "Hermione and I had sort of hit a dead end with that machine. We didn't have a plan for our next step."

Astoria turned a couple more pages before slamming her journal down. "This is pointless. It's all gibberish." She picked up a few more journals off of the desk and put them in front of her. "I'm going to match them up by handwriting. Then maybe we can try and figure out who wrote what. You wrote down the list of everyone who's entered here, haven't you?"

"Yes," said Draco, reaching over and grabbing a journal that belonged to him and Hermione, opening to the correct page. He then grabbed one of the older looking journals from in front of her and handed it to her. "This one matches Gappelish's handwriting. I saw it when he showed me the spell in his painting."

"Excellent," Astoria said, already looking through the other journals for matching handwriting. "Do you think you can get me a sample of your parents writing from … from before, Neville?" She blushed slightly.

Neville walked back into the main room from the one with the fountain. "I'm sure my gran has something. I can go to her house and check this weekend."

"No, stop! Don't drink that!" Seth shouted from the other room. There was a rattle and something crashed.

Neville ran back in.

Astoria went back to her journals. "Did they tell you about Pansy, Draco?"

He looked up and cocked an eyebrow. "What about her?"

"That she hasn't been seen out for almost a month now. Do you think something has happened to her?"

Draco shrugged. "It's possible. I hate to give Pansy any praise, but at least she has a bloody conscience."

Astoria stared blankly at the table and nodded.

"Have you had any luck with Daphne?" he asked.

She shook her head. "I thought when I found out she was pregnant that she would be more open to seeing me, but just getting ahold of her has been impossible. She hasn't returned any of my owls. Neither has Gregory." She paused. "Draco, do you … do you think the baby is his?"

Draco shrugged again. "I hope so. If it turns out to be Zabini's it is going to be pretty bloody obvious."

Astoria smirked. "My father would be _furious _if he ended up with a caramel-colored grandchild. My family is not too tolerant of infidelity." She paused. "Well, at least not infidelity you can prove. The Greengrasses are all about secrets."

"Same with the Malfoys." Draco winked.

Something buzzed in the other room. A phone flipped open and they heard Neville say, "Hey, Hannah Bear." A pause. "Really? Did you try calling -" Another, longer pause. "I see." A short one. "All right. I'll let him know." One more. "Yes, I love you too. Bye." Neville hung up the phone and walked back into the main room.

"How's Hannah Bear?" asked Draco. He and Astoria chuckled.

"Umm … fine," said Neville, blushing. "But she actually called about your friend, Sophie."

Draco's smile immediately faded.

Seth walked into the room, pulling Neville's parents along with him and asked, "What's wrong?"

"I guess she came into the Leaky Cauldron about an hour ago and got completely sloshed.

"But it's barely past seven," said Astoria.

"Yes, I know," said Neville. "Hannah tried to cut her off but she caused a big scene and is now crying hysterically at one of the tables. She tried calling her husband but he's not picking up."

Draco and Seth locked eyes. "I'll take care of Sophie," Draco said. "You help Neville return his parents and then go check on Phillip."

"Just give me oonnnee second," said Astoria, quickly looking through the last few journals and putting them into piles. She then grabbed Draco and Hermione's journal and tore the page out with the names listed on it. "I'll see what I can find for handwriting samples on everyone this weekend."

Once that was done, they all left the Love Chamber and headed out of the Ministry. There was no Apparating in and out of it anymore, so they had to head to the atrium to exit, Seth and Neville having to go the long way since they couldn't take the Floo network with his parents.

Draco went straight to the Leaky Cauldron. When he got there, it wasn't hard to find Sophie, even if Hannah hadn't nodded in her general direction. She was sitting by herself in a dark corner and sobbing as she drank from a nearly empty bottle of firewhiskey.

Draco sighed before walking over to her table. He called her name several times before she finally looked up. "Mind if I have a seat?"

Sophie shook her head and took another swig from her bottle.

Draco sat down and cocked his head to try and catch her eye. "Sophie."

She turned her head the other way.

"Sophie, what happened? Did you and Phillip get into a fight?"

"When are we not een a fight?" she said, taking another swig. "Eet ees always ze same bloody zing. 'E cannot look at me wizout zinking about ze baby. 'E blames 'imself. Eet should 'ave been 'im. 'E cannot get ze fuck over eet!" Sophie slammed the bottle down on the table. "I do not know what I am supposed to do."

Draco sighed. "You've done all you can do, Soph. He just needs time to -"

"Fuck time!" she shouted, her eyes catching and burning deeply into his. "I 'ave already given 'im enough time! Either 'e needs to be my 'usband again, or we need to end zis! I just …" She wiped her eyes with her palm. "I cannot do zis anymore. I thought Phillipe and I were strong. I thought we could get through anyzing, but I was wrong. We are just as breakable as everyone else."

"That's not true," said Draco, leaning forward. "You _are_ strong, and you _will_ get through this. Now, give me the bottle." He held out his hand.

Sophie looked at it reluctantly before slowly handing over her firewhiskey. Draco took it and gave it to the people sitting behind them.

"Let's get you home."

Draco stood up and helped Sophie to her feet. He put his arm around her waist and steadied her while she wobbled to the door. As they walked out, he caught sight of Blaise Zabini sitting at one of the tables and watching them with a smug look on his face. Theo Nott and an Auror Draco didn't know the name of were also at his table and watching them too. He recalled that the Auror had been in the hospital recently, so he hadn't been at work, but he had never cared to figure out why. Now, seeing him here with Blaise, he knew he had to make a point to find out.

When they got outside, Sophie tried to walk on her own, but it didn't go well.

"Eet ees like 'e forgets zat 'e ees not ze only one who ees 'urting," she mumbled while her shoulder rammed into a brick wall. "'E does not realize zat some days I 'urt so much I want to die."

Draco tried to put his arms around her again but she pushed them off and pressed her back against the wall, using it to slowly sink to the ground.

"I wish zat my life 'ad been taken along wiz my baby's. I just …" Sophie had to gasp for air, she was sobbing so hard. "I just do not want to feel anymore. I want ze pain to go away."

Draco sighed and sunk down beside her.

"Why does 'e not love me anymore, Draco?" she cried. "Zis eesn't fair. We were going to 'ave a baby. We were going to be a family. But now … I do not even know what we are anymore, but eet certainly eesn't a family." She paused. "I am supposed to be eight months along now. We would be becoming parents at any moment. But instead …"

A group of giggling witches walked by and stared at them sitting there on the ground. Draco waved them on.

"Maybe we should 'ave never disrupted ze balance zat summer," Sophie said, plopping her head against the wall.

"What do you mean?" Draco asked, doing the same.

"You and I … we really are a lot alike," she said, glancing sideways at him. "And 'Ermione and Phillipe … zey are both such good, caring people. Zey do not deserve ze zings zat 'ave 'appened to zem. 'Ermione deserves to be 'ere, safe and sound. And Phillipe … 'e deserves ze family 'e 'as always wanted. 'E deserves a wife who could 'ave … who could 'ave protected ze baby when eet came down to eet. Not one who let eet die." Tears fell down Sophie's cheeks and onto her lap. "I failed."

"Sophie, you did not -"

"Yes I deed!" she shouted. "I failed Phillipe! I failed my baby! I cannot even keep myself together long enough to 'elp you find 'Ermione! What 'ave I done? Nozing! Because I am useless! I am a failure! I am -"

"No, you are not!" Draco shouted.

She froze and stared at him with her wet, blotchy eyes.

Draco turned so he was facing her head-on and grabbed her hands in his. "You are a great person, Sophie. You have done so much for me and, in the short time I've known you, you have become one of the most important people in my life." He sighed and released one hand from their hold to wipe her eyes. "I hate to see you this way. You don't deserve this pain. You deserve the best. You deserve -"

Draco did not get the chance to finish that sentence before Sophie's lips were crashing into his. At first he just sat there, motionless and unsure of what he was supposed to do, but when her hand moved so it was cupped behind his head, he began to find comfort in the gesture. It had been a longtime since he had kissed anyone and the feeling eased something inside of him he had not even known was pained.

Her lips continued to press against his.

_This feeling … of someone being there …_

His mouth opened slightly.

_How I have missed this feeling … The warmth … The touch …_

Her salty tears dripped into their parted mouths and lingered on his tongue.

_The taste …_

His lips began to quiver, still unmoving as his own tears fell from his eyes.

_The love …_

A flash. And then a face. The beautiful face of the woman he loved. The woman who was not in front of him now.

_Hermione_ …

His eyes shot open. No. Definitely not Hermione.

"Sophie, stop!" Draco shouted, pushing her back.

Sophie stared back at him for a moment, looking hurt. Then that hurt turned to horror as her eyes widened and her jaw dropped. "Oh my … what 'ave I …" She threw her hands over her mouth and cried some more. "Draco, I am so sorry! I do not know what I was zinking! I … I love Phillipe! And you … Merlin, 'Ermione, what 'ave I done?"

Sophie stumbled to her feet, using the wall to brace herself. She was sobbing hysterically as she took off into the street. Draco stood up and went after her.

"Sophie, where -"

"Please, do not follow me," she said, holding out her hands to keep him a safe distance away from her. "I 'ave done enough to you tonight."

Draco looked at her and sighed. "Sophie … go home. Be with your husband. You need him right now and, despite what he might say, he needs you."

Sophie sniffled and nodded, but she did not Apparate home. Instead, she turned and walked further into Diagon Alley. Draco had the strong urge to follow her, to make sure she was all right, but he knew that seeing him right now would only upset her more.

After watching her until she was out of sight, Draco finally Apparated to his own home. He landed outside on the sidewalk and lazily walked up the steps to his front door. He unlocked it and went inside, heading straight for the drawing room, where he fell over the back of the sofa and closed his eyes. What-Had-He-Just-Done?

"Dwaco! Dwaco! You're late!"

Draco opened his eyes to see Teddy's big ones staring down at him, along with those of his Pygmy Puff, who was perched comfortably on his head. He had completely forgotten that Teddy and Andromeda were coming over to make him dinner tonight.

"Sorry, Teddy. I …" His eyes filled with tears.

Teddy's wide smile immediately dropped. "Dwaco, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," Draco lied. Though, not very convincingly, even to a four-year-old. Looking at Teddy's face only made him cry harder.

Teddy continued to stare at him, unsure of what he was supposed to do.

Andromeda walked into the room. Draco sat up and tried to wipe at his eyes, but moves like that were always a dead giveaway.

"Teddy, take LD and go and set the table, will you?"

Teddy looked at his Grandma and nodded. He leaned in and hugged Draco before running out of the room.

As soon as he was gone, Andromeda walked over and took a seat on the sofa next to Draco. "Something you want to talk about?" she asked.

Draco shook his head.

"You know, Draco, even though we haven't known each other for very long, we're still family. And family doesn't judge. Whatever it is that has happened … you can tell me."

Draco smirked a little. "How did you know I'm afraid you'll judge me?"

"Call it instinct." She smiled. "Now, tell me what's bothering you."

Draco took a deep breath. Just the thought of the words made his eyes fill with tears all over again. He wiped them before they could fall. "Someone kissed me tonight."

"I see," said Andromeda calmly. "And did you kiss them back?"

Draco thought about this. "I … I don't think I did."

"Then what's the problem?"

He sighed. "Whether I kissed back or not, I still hesitated. And it felt … it felt nice. To have someone there. To feel wanted again. And needed. I know it's awful to tell this to my aunt but I've … I've never really been without that comfort before."

"Yes, I've heard the rumors." She smirked. "I still don't understand the problem. You didn't kiss back. And even if you did … with everything you're going through right now … you're only human, and humans sometimes have moments of weakness. That doesn't mean you're a bad person."

"But what if … what if I hadn't stopped it? What if I let that weakness consume me? I could …" He gulped. "I could never forgive myself if I did that to Hermione."

Andromeda sighed. "No one doubts that you love your wife, Draco." She paused. "Well, no one of importance, anyway."

Draco chuckled halfheartedly.

"You're stronger than you give yourself credit for. I trust that if, for whatever reason, you find yourself in that situation, you will do the right thing. Because you love her."

"I do." More tears.

"And you want to be with her. Only her."

Draco nodded and cried harder.

Andromeda wrapped her arms around him and pulled him close, letting him sob into her shoulder. She stroked his hair soothingly, making Draco feel a million times lighter.

"Merlin, are you sure you and my mother fell off the same family tree?"

Andromeda laughed. "While my sister may have many flaws, her ability to love is not one of them. She means well."

"Does she?"

"Of course," she said. "She only wants you to be happy." Andromeda pulled away from him and stood up. "Come along. We can't have all of this emotion rolling around on an empty stomach. You are getting far too thin."

Draco looked down at his stomach and laughed. He definitely had lost some weight.

After barely touching his dinner, Draco went back into the drawing room and lay back down on the sofa. His eyes were on Hermione's name on the clock when Teddy came in and made himself comfortable in the crevice between Draco and the back of the sofa, while LD nuzzled into his neck. Soon, Crookshanks came in and joined them by lying on Draco's stomach. Polly watched them all curiously from the mantel. She had taken to looking at the clock on a regular basis as well, though, Draco wasn't sure she completely understood what she was doing. She was just mimicking him.

After cleaning up, Andromeda came into the room and found them all asleep. She smiled before quietly waking Teddy.

"It's time to go, love."

Teddy's eyelashes fluttered as he focused on his grandma. "I wanna stay with Dwaco tonight."

Andromeda nodded. "Would you like to stay here more often, Teddy?"

"Mmhmm," he said, already falling back asleep.

"Well, perhaps we could arrange that."

Andromeda kissed and rubbed both boys' heads, then proceeded to the front door. She took one last look at them and sighed softly before leaving them to sleep.

XXX

"I hate it when you work the nightshift," Ron pouted as Astoria changed into her work robes.

"I know, I know. Me too," she said. "But, right now, I can use all the extra shifts I can get."

"Why can't you be like all the other pureblood witches and just be a socialite for a living?"

Astoria laughed. "Is that what you want?" she asked as she finished fastening her robes.

Ron frowned. "No. I like you the way you are. But your damn schedule is killing me."

"I know, darling," she said, grabbing his face and kissing him sweetly, "but I'm still a bit of a novice at St. Mungo's. They want to put me everywhere until I can find my calling."

"But you already know your calling," he said, putting his hands on her waist. "You want to work in Spell Damage."

"Yes, but that is an important ward. For them to even consider putting me there permanently, I have to prove myself first. With extra nightshifts."

Ron pouted again and flopped down on the bed. "Lovely. Another Saturday night spent without my girlfriend."

"Aww, poor baby," said Astoria, climbing on after him and resting her head on his chest. "I'm sure you'll survive."

"Will I, though?"

"I hope so," she said, stretching up and kissing him.

Ron grabbed her and rolled her onto her back. Astoria giggled as he kissed her neck.

"Ron, I'm _going_ to be late!"

"Oh, fine."

He sat up and pulled her with him. Astoria cupped his face and gave him one last kiss before heading for the door. She stopped and looked back at him.

"The good thing about working the nightshift Saturday is that I'll have all of Sunday free." She winked at him before running out of the room. A few seconds later he heard the front door slam.

Ron sighed deeply before flopping back onto the bed. Less than a minute later, a knock came at the door. He shot up and ran for it.

"Did you forget your keys -?"

"No, we did not, Mr. Weasley," said Arron Greengrass as Blaise Zabini grabbed him and pushed him back into his flat. "I just saw my daughter leave. She looks well."

"Much better without you in her life, you stupid prick."

Blaise smirked. "Such hostile words for the wizard you want to be your future father-in-law."

"Not as long as she's disowned," said Ron as Blaise shoved him down onto his sofa. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I've come to make a deal with you, Mr. Weasley," said Arron, making himself comfortable in an armchair across from him. "One that I am sure you will be most interested in."

"How do you figure?" Ron said, trying to stand, only to get pushed right back down by Blaise.

"Well, for one, it has to do with my daughter, who you seem to be quite fond of." He paused. "And then it also has to do with another. Someone you might love even more."

Ron's eyes narrowed at the man across from him. "What do you mean?"

Arron grinned. "Show him, Blaise."

Blaise reached into his robes and pulled out a mirror. He held it in front of Ron. "Go on. Say her name, Weasel." He smirked. "You know you want to."

Ron looked skeptically at the mirror before finally leaning in and saying, "Hermione."

The glass rippled like water and, within a few seconds, the face of the witch he had not seen in months appeared.

_"Ron!"_ she shouted as she struggled with what must have been binds.

"Hermione!" Ron grabbed the mirror from Blaise's hands. "Hermione, are you all right? Have they hurt you?"

_"No, I'm fine, but don't listen to them! You cannot take this -"_

Her mouth kept moving, but whoever was holding the mirror in front of her must have cast a Silencing Charm. Still, that did not stop her from trying to scream at him. Ron tried desperately to read her lips, to understand what she was trying to say, but he had never been good at that sort of thing. Merlin, why had he never been good at that sort of thing?  
"Hermione, I … I can't understand you. I can't -"

Blaise yanked the mirror out of his hands.

"Wait!" shouted Ron, trying to grab it back. "Please, let her go! What do you want? What do you …" He froze, all color draining from his face. "Astoria. You want Astoria."

Arron smiled. "That's right. It's time you gave me my daughter back, Mr. Weasley. And, it seems, I have quite the bargaining tool."

"What's the catch?" Ron demanded. "I doubt you would have kept Hermione prisoner for almost three months just to get me to dump Astoria."

"You're right," said Arron, getting to his feet. "We have no intention of ever giving Hermione back."

Ron rose to his feet. "Then why should I -"

"Ah, ah! Let me finish." He used his wand to push Ron back onto the sofa. "In about three months' time, we will be finished with your dear friend, Hermione, and, currently, the plan is to dispose of her."

"Three months? Why -"

"_I said_, let me finish!" Arron sealed his lips shut. "Now, where was I? Oh, yes! In three months' time, we plan to dispose of her. But, if you cooperate and do everything I tell you concerning my daughter, we are willing to make a deal." He removed the spell.

"What kind of deal?" Ron asked, rubbing at his lips.

Arron took a few steps forward and stopped in front of him. "If you help me get my daughter back, then I will make sure Hermione lives."

He paused for what Ron could only assume was dramatic effect.

"Of course, you will never see her again. All of her memories of this world will be wiped clean, and she will be free to start a new life, somewhere you will never find her."

"Then what's the point?" Ron asked, jumping to his feet. "I want her back! _All_ of her!"

Arron pursed his lips. "So, are you saying knowing she is alive and well isn't worth it?"

"No, that's not …" Ron's ears turned red.

_"Expelliarmus!"_

The sound of several people struggling emanated from the mirror. Ron moved his head to try and catch a look.

_"RON, NO!"_ Hermione's voice called.

_ "SHIT! Grab her!"_

"Damn it, you two!" Arron shouted, grabbing the mirror from Blaise. "Get her under control!"

_"Ron, don't let them have her! She's going to - AHH!"_

The mirror went silent again. Ron grabbed for it but Arron held it so he couldn't reach.

"I will not let you see her again until you agree!"

"I don't agree!" Ron shouted. "I don't trust you! Why would I ever believe that you will let her live?"

Arron threw the mirror back at Blaise and said, "Will an Unbreakable Vow suffice?"

"W-what?" Ron stared at him with wide, astonished eyes.

"An Unbreakable Vow," Arron repeated. "You know it, don't you?"

"Yes, of course!" Ron spat.

Arron and Blaise exchanged a smirk. "Good. Of course, this one will work both ways. I won't tell if you won't. You get the gist." He lifted a finger to his lips.

Ron felt his breath halt in the back of his throat. "She won't go back to you, you know? If I leave her, she'll just go somewhere else. She's finished with you."

"Let me take care of that," said Arron. "You just focus on getting her out of your life. Now, do we have a deal?"

Ron stared longingly at the mirror with tears in his eyes. Blaise was holding it against his stomach so he couldn't see her.

"Come on, Weasel. We haven't got all day," said Blaise, sneering. "Everybody already knows which girl is more important to you."

"That's not fair," said Ron under his breath. "You're threatening Hermione's life. That's making it impossible for me not to pick her."

"You really think Astoria's life is going to be all that grand if you let her back with us? She's a blood traitor, Weasel. No one in her life will ever trust her again."

"That's enough, Blaise!" shouted Arron. "Astoria will be perfectly fine in our world. The _right_ world. And you are correct." He looked at Ron. "The choice _should_ be easy."

Ron whimpered. "Let me see her," he said quietly.

Blaise did not move.

"Let me see her!" he repeated, much louder this time.

Blaise looked at Arron, who nodded. He turned the mirror around. Hermione looked to be sitting and bound again, with her head hung low. She looked up slowly and cried, shaking her head as Ron gazed back at her. He could just make out the word, 'Please', formed desperately on her lips. But how could he possibly do what she wanted when her life was at stake? If he had a chance to help her, he had to take it. Hopefully, she would be saved before it ever came down to it. But, in the chance that she wasn't …

"I'll do it," said Ron, still staring into Hermione's amber eyes. She cried harder.

"Wonderful!" said Arron, holding out his right hand.

Ron lifted his own shaky hand and grasped it. His throat felt raw, but no amount of gulps would relieve it.

Blaise held the mirror so it was facing them and took out his wand, placing the tip of it on their linked hands.

"Will you, Ronald Weasley, remove my daughter, Astoria, completely from your life in exchange for the safety of Hermione Malfoy?"

Ron looked hesitantly at a photo of him and Astoria on a shelf to the right of them.

"I … I will," he said.

A thin, bright flame emerged from the wand and wound several times around their hands like a chain.

"And will you speak of everything you have learned here today about Hermione Malfoy, as well as anything you might learn in the future, to no one?"

Now Ron's eyes drew to the Muggle snow globe on the coffee table. His father had given it to her after she'd told him all about her collection of them and how upset she was that she had to leave them all behind. He sobbed.

"I will."

Hermione watched with her own tear-filled eyes as another string of flame shot from the wand and bound itself with the first.

"Your turn." Arron smiled.

Ron took a deep breath. "Will you, Arron Greengrass, promise to protect Hermione's life in exchange for my leaving Astoria?"

"I will," said Arron.

A third string of flame emerged from the wand and wound itself in the opposite direction.

"And will you do everything you can to make sure Astoria lives a happy life … without me in it?" he added under his breath.

"I will," said Arron.

A fourth string bound in the opposite direction with the other.

Arron was just about to release hands, but Ron held on tight, refusing to let him go.

"And will you make sure no harm comes to me in an attempt to break this vow and go back on your promise to keep Hermione alive?"

Arron raised his eyebrows. He had not been expecting that. He looked at Blaise, whose neck was strained as his hand clenched around his wand. They both nodded.

"I will," said Arron a bit hesitantly, knowing Rita would not be happy. But the vow was already in progress. He had no choice but to agree.

A final string of flame shot out of Blaise's wand and bonded with the others. Their faces illuminated in a red glow as all five flames wound together, creating a bright shaft of light, causing them all to squint. And then it vanished. The vow was finished.

Arron pulled his hand out of Ron's and grinned. "Pleasure doing business with you." He headed for the door and opened it. "You have one week," he said before exiting.

Ron got one last glimpse at Hermione before Blaise was sticking the mirror back in his robes and disappearing from the flat with Arron.

He was left standing there alone, still unsure if that had just really happened. He knew something that could help, yet he had never felt so hopeless. The Fellowship of the Dragon already suspected Blaise and the Greengrasses, but Ron had actual confirmation that they knew where she was. Now, more than ever, they needed to find her. But how much could he help without dropping dead?

Tears streamed down Ron's cheeks as he walked back into the bedroom. He went into the closet and dug through it until he came out with his old, tattered suitcase. Inside of it was a snow globe he had hidden several weeks earlier. He had found it in a junk shop in Diagon Alley while with Luna, who was dragging him around in search of a birthday present for Rolf. It was filled with a tiny, snowy village in the center of a forest and, when you shook it, a Hippogriff flew around the edges through the falling snowflakes.

It had a secret compartment in the bottom. Ron popped it open now. Inside of it was a small diamond ring he had purchased before he even found the snow globe. He cried as he looked at it, the diamond gleaming as it hit the light.

He clutched it tightly in his palm. Out of rage, he tossed the snow globe across the room. It shattered as it hit the wall. Ron stood up to fix it but paused when he reached the devastated remains.

What was the point? Even if they were still somehow able to save Hermione, Astoria would never forgive him for making this deal. It was true, a life was at stake, but that didn't change the fact that he had chosen Hermione over her.

No, there was definitely no point. Ron would never be giving her that snow globe, especially with a ring inside. Her father had made damn sure of that.

Still, in the end, he fixed it all the same. Just in case.


	30. Visitors

**A/N: Rainy Days + No Cable = Quick Updates**

**You can thank Mother Nature for this one ;-)**

**So, just to be clear, the book Draco reads to Teddy is not a movie plug. I actually chose it because that's what my dad used to read to my brother when he was a kid. I thought it seemed like a good male-bonding book. And it's just awesome :-)**

**Okay, non-SOTD readers - The conversation between Draco and Narcissa, where he goes "I once told you blah, blah, blah" happened when he was leaving Goyle's wedding to go and win back Hermione. He was referring to how she could not compare her love for Ethan with his for Hermione since she never looked for him after her went missing.**

**That is all.**

Draco arrived at work on Monday feeling better than he had in a while. Over the weekend, Andromeda had asked if Teddy could stay with him more regularly, basically meaning all of the time. She would still take him during the day, of course, but Draco jumped at the opportunity to have the kid spend nights with him. He really livened up the place.

Draco had barely put his stuff down on his desk when an owl swooped in and dropped off his mail. He went over and started shuffling through it. The company newsletter, a monthly status report, a letter from Dorian Dubois wanting an update, a letter from his mother (that slipped quickly to the back of the pile), a copy of the most current Witch Weekly …

Draco gasped and dropped the magazine. There, right on the cover, was a photo of him and Sophie kissing. When the hell …? He gasped again. That flash. That flash that made him see Hermione's face. That was a bloody fucking camera?

But no one was around! They had been alone. How the hell …?

The shrill sound of Sophie screaming echoed through the building. She must have just received her copy, as well. Draco Apparated to her office.

Sophie had the magazine clutched tightly in her hands and was staring at the cover with the widest eyes he had ever seen. She looked up as he appeared and threw the cover in front of his face.

"Yes, I saw."

Sophie had no words. She just kept making sounds and gestures to try and get her point across. The first seemed to be her way of asking how.

"I don't know," he answered. "I saw a flash but I thought it was in my head. Still, I didn't see anyone out there. Did you?"

She shook her head, her mouth still hitting the floor. Then she began to sniffle.

_Pop!_

They both looked over to see Phillip had Apparated into the office. Sophie moved the magazine so it was hidden behind her back.

"Sorry," Phillip said, looking at Draco. "I didn't know you were here."

"That is quite all right," said Draco, taking several steps back. "She is your wife and I respect that. Very, very much. Please, carry on. I was just leaving."

Phillip eyed him curiously. "No, you don't have to." He looked at Sophie. "I just wanted to remind you about our lunch meeting with Mr. Quartz."

Sophie nodded very enthusiastically. Her mouth still had not closed.

"Okay then," he said, scanning each of them with interest before slowly walking towards the door connecting their offices. He reached it. His door was on the handle.

_Pop_!

"WHAT DID YOU DO?" Caroline demanded in a deep, accusing voice.

Phillip whipped back around and saw she was staring at Sophie with a horrible glower on her face and a magazine in her hands.

"What _did_ you do?" he asked.

Caroline froze. She turned slowly and gasped when she saw him standing there.

"Nothing," she squeaked.

"I was talking to my wife, Caroline," Phillip said. He took several steps back into the room and looked at Sophie. "You're acting funny. What has happened?"

"Nozing!" Now she squeaked.

Phillip moved his eyes to Draco, who was looking anywhere but at him. "Something you want to tell me, Draco?"

"No," he squeaked. Definitely not.

Phillip's gaze now drew to the magazine in Caroline's hands. The same one Sophie had hidden behind her back the moment he had Apparated into her office. He yanked it from her hands and looked at it.

"Phillipe, no!" shouted Sophie, jumping onto his back and tackling him while Caroline grabbed back the magazine. Draco picked up the one Sophie had dropped and used his wand to scorch it to dust.

But it was too late. Phillip had already seen the cover and the damage had been done. He slowly pulled Sophie off of his back.

"_That_ is not what it looks like," said Draco, pointing at the magazine still in Caroline's hands.

"Really?" said Phillip. "Because it looks like my wife was kissing you."

"A common misconception. Clearly, the people of this magazine -"

Phillip clenched his fist and punched Draco in the eye. Sophie and Caroline squealed. After that was done, he cracked his knuckles and looked at his wife. Sophie whimpered. She wasn't sure if he looked more angry or sorrowful but, either way, she didn't like it.

"What the fuck?" Phillip asked.

"Phillipe, eet was an accident," she said. "I deed not mean -"

"Let me see it." He held out his hand to Caroline. She didn't move. "Let me bloody see it!"

Her eyes darting all around, Caroline started to panic and ended up scorching her copy of the magazine like Draco had.

Phillip's nostrils flared. "Fine."

He marched to the door and out of the office. The others all ran after him, Draco still rubbing at his aching eye.

"Phillipe, where are you going?" Sophie asked. She had caught up with him but still remained a step behind.

"To find another copy."

"Why?"

"Because I want to bloody see!" he shouted.

Phillip headed down the hall and towards Seth's lab. It was still early and very few workers had arrived, but the ones that had were clearly already gossiping. He walked right past them and into Seth's office, only to come face to face with his best mate snogging his ex-wife. They both turned and gasped. There seemed to be a lot of that going on today.

Phillip gaped at them. "Are you fucking kidding me right now?"

Sophie and Caroline hadn't seen the kiss, but Seth and Chastity were close enough together that they got the gist of what was going on.

"Oh, _hell no_!" shouted Caroline, storming into the office and yanking Seth away from the other witch. "What the fuck is this?" she demanded, smacking him on the back of the head.

"Ah! Nothing!" Seth shouted. What are you all -"

"Why the hell did you kiss Draco?" Phillip suddenly demanded while glaring at Sophie.

Looking back and noticing several people were watching them, Draco pushed from the back until they were all in the office and shut the door. Seth looked over at him and raised his eyebrows. Draco shrugged.

"I … I do not know," answered Sophie after a short pause. "I was very drunk and -"

"Is that your bloody excuse?"

Sophie blushed. "No, I … Zere ees no excuse. I know zat. But I was upset and 'e was zere … 'E deed not kiss me back, Phillipe. Please, do not be angry wiz 'im. Eet was all me. I was stupid and weak … Eet was a mistake and I am sorry."

"You're sorry?"

Sophie nodded.

"You're sorry?" he repeated again, this time much harsher. "You fucking cheated on me! With _Draco_! The last guy you shagged before we got married! One of my fucking groomsmen! I mean, are you kidding me? Are you fucking kidding me?"

Everyone was looking around uncomfortably. This really seemed like a conversation they should not all be present for. Only Caroline was brave enough to stare at the arguing couple with a fixed fascination.

"You could not have chosen a worse person to do this with! And his bloody wife is kidnapped … He's fucking vulnerable! I can't believe I'm even saying this sentence, but you _actually_ took advantage of Draco! _Draco_!"

Draco wished he was anywhere but here right now.

Until that moment, Sophie had kept pretty calm, but it was these last words that finally pushed her over the edge. She literally turned red in the face. Her fists clenched as she tried to hold herself together, but then, without any notice, her mouth shot open and she began shouting anything and everything that had been on her mind in French.

Phillip stared at her blankly for a moment before leaning towards Draco and asking, "What is she saying?"

Draco took a deep breath and looked at Sophie as she yelled. He really did not feel like playing translator right now.

"She says you're never there for her, and you haven't looked at her the same since she lost the baby."

Sophie continued to scream, gesturing with her hands and grabbing at her hair animatedly as everyone watched with dropped jaws.

"She thinks you blame her even more than you blame yourself, and that's not fair. She did everything she could, but her body couldn't take it and she hates herself every day for not being strong enough."

Phillip began to tear as his wife paused and glared at him. Then she began to scream again.

"Now she's saying how you never even bothered to learn her native language. She always has to cater to you and your feelings but you never do the same for her."

Sophie paused again and crossed her arms, waiting for Phillip to say something.

Phillip took several deep breaths and sucked in his lips. He looked to the floor for a second before moving his eyes back to Sophie.

"Je me suis essayé, mais je ne peux pas apprendre trop vite."

Sophie was taken aback. Roughly translated, it meant that he'd been trying but he just didn't pick things up that quickly. It wasn't perfect, but it was a start.

"Phillipe, I … I 'ad no idea."

"I had always planned on it being a surprise. I can understand it a bit, but you just speak so bloody fast, I can't keep up." Phillip headed for the door. With his hand on the knob, he turned back and looked at Chastity. "Cancel all of my meetings for the day. Tell everyone I'm sick or something."

Phillip opened the door and walked out.

"Phillipe, wait!" Sophie ran after him with tears in her eyes.

Everyone else stayed put. They didn't want to be in the middle of that again.

"Ow!"

Draco turned to see Caroline had smacked Seth in the head again.

"Fucking idiot."

XXX

Hermione sat straight up on her bed while Theo Nott sat in an armchair opposite her. To anyone else, it would just look like they were in the middle of a staring contest, but what they were actually doing was using Occlumency and Legilimency to communicate. Hermione laughed as he showed her a memory of an eight-year-old Draco getting chased by one of the albino peacocks in his garden after pulling its tail feathers one too many times.

This had all started a couple of days ago when the purebloods had finally decided to bring Theo in on this. He and Quinn were instructed to watch her and use the two-way mirror while Arron Greengrass made that stupid vow with Ron.

Sometime in the middle of it, she was able to somehow use her wandless, and nonverbal, magic to undo her binds and attack them. She took the Silencing Charm off of her and got Theo's wand from him. Only, she didn't do much with it before Quinn cast another one on her.

Theo snatched back his wand, but Hermione resisted and grabbed onto his wrist. Somehow, she still wasn't sure how, but _somehow_ she used Legilimency on him and entered his mind. It was a complete accident, but a lucky one. It was during this connection that she was able to witness Theo talking to Kingsley about how his father wanted to share something very important with him that weekend, and he would be reporting back to him the first chance he got. Theo Nott was a double agent.

Looking a little horrified at being discovered, Hermione gave Theo a slight nod and he slapped her, just to keep up appearances. When he and Quinn left the room after the deal was made, he slyly used his wand to cast a Healing Spell on her face.

Now, two days later, he had not been allowed to leave the premises and, therefore, report back to Kingsley, but he had been using his spare time to come into Hermione's room and help her work on her wandless magic. She had obviously learned she was able to use it without that threat of her baby's life, but it only ever came sporadically. She needed to find a way to use it when she actually had a plan. All of these random spurts weren't helping.

The door to her room flew open, and she and Theo blinked their eyes to focus back on the real world. Blaise was standing in the doorway and holding something with a huge grin on his face.

"Check out my awesome photography skills, Mudblood," he said, tossing a copy of _Witch Weekly_ onto her bed.

Hermione picked it up and looked at it. She was able to control her gasp, but her eyes were another story. There, on the cover, was a photo of Sophie leaning in and kissing Draco. The angle made it impossible to tell if he was kissing back.

"Looks like your husband has found another Mudblood to keep him company." Blaise chuckled. "Feel free to keep that copy. I have loads more." He looked down at Theo. "Hurry up in here, will you Nott? Poker starts in ten minutes and Quinn wants to place bets on what form of torture we're going to put Parkinson through today." He smirked and winked at Hermione.

She just rolled her eyes. "I might believe you if I hadn't seen your face when you had to carry her down to the basement. While you couldn't care less about me, Pansy is another story."

Blaise's smirk faded. "What the hell do you know, filthy Mud -"

"They do not want her left alone during the day anymore, Zabini," interrupted Theo. "So, I'm afraid, I must decline poker."

"Oh, come on. Who bloody cares? She's not going anywhere."

"My father cares, actually. Very much. And I would prefer not to be on the receiving end of his rage this week. You understand."

Blaise looked at Hermione and sneered before opening the door. "Enjoy the magazine, Mudblood." He walked out and slammed it.

The moment he was gone, Hermione lifted the magazine and gazed at the photo. Sophie going in for the kiss, Draco not pushing her away. And again. And again.

She opened it and began thumbing through the pages for the article, but Theo stood up and tore it out of her hands before she could.

"Don't read that garbage. You know it has no real merit."

"Yes, but -"

"I was there that night, you know? Your friend was completely drunk off her arse. I doubt she even knew what she was doing."

"Was Draco drunk?" she asked, moving her head so she could get a better look at the cover of the magazine in his hands.

Theo turned it so she couldn't see. "No. But that doesn't mean anything. You'd have to be a fucking idiot to not see that he's crazy about you. He's not going to cheat on you."

Hermione nodded, but she still wasn't fully convinced and could not help tearing up. Her lips were not the last to touch his. She hated that.

Theo sighed and tossed the magazine back on her lap. "Torch it. It'll be good practice for you."

Hermione stared at Theo for a moment before looking back at the magazine. She lifted it and narrowed her eyes, trying to imagine a hole burning through the center of it. Nothing happened. She let out a frustrated sigh.

"I'm never going to get this."

"Not with that attitude." Theo returned to his seat and began picking at his nails. "If rage fueled it before, then perhaps you should focus on that instead of how upset you are."

"But I don't feel rage," she said, looking back at the photo. "I just feel … sad."

"_Okay_ … Well, what do you feel when you use Legilimency on me? Since you can do that without feeling angry."

Hermione thought about this. "I think of how I want to learn how to control this magic so I can use it to get out of here."

"So you feel … calm maybe? Or serene?"

"I guess so." She shrugged. "But I can't look at this photo and feel calm. How the hell did Blaise take it without them noticing, anyway?"

"Mr. Greengrass gave him an invisibility cloak. He brings that bloody thing everywhere, and when he saw them head outside he thought it would be funny to follow and mess with them. I guess it was just luck that he had a camera."

"Oh, yes. Just fantastic." Hermione rolled her eyes.

She looked back down at the magazine and tried to channel that rage she felt towards Blaise for spying on Sophie and Draco. Hadn't he done enough to them already? Unfortunately, her rage wasn't strong enough, and nothing happened.

Hermione sighed and used her hand to cover Sophie so she could only see Draco. He definitely looked surprised during the initial impact. But then his eyes closed. Hermione felt sick. She was just about to look away when she swore she saw something. A small glimmer.

The photo started from the beginning again and Hermione held it closer, focusing completely on Draco's eyes. They were surprised, they closed, then … a tear. He was crying. Oh thank Merlin!

"Wah!"

The moment Hermione felt that relief, the magazine had gone up in flames. She tossed it to the floor and Theo used his wand to put the fire out before it burned the whole place down.

He looked over at her and cocked an eyebrow. "Rage?" he asked.

Hermione shook her head and smiled. "No. Relief. And happiness. He still loves me."

"Well, I could've told you that," said Theo, returning to his seat. "Now … wanna see the time our families went on holiday together and Draco got chased by a flock of geese?"

Hermione laughed and nodded. Wow, birds really hated him. She looked deeply into Theo's eyes. "_Legilimens_!"

Never in a million years would she have thought she'd enjoy the company of Theo Nott.

XXX

After the horrible and loud fiasco at work regarding Sophie and Phillip, the Thinx office was in chaos. It took the entire day just to get everyone focused again and, by then, no work had gotten done.

Sometime towards the end of the day, Draco received an emergency text from Kingsley. Apparently, the purebloods were recruiting. What for, he did not know, but several people had already come to him and explained how they were asked to keep a very important secret. Unfortunately, none of them had been told the secret. The only one brave enough to accept the invitation hadn't gotten back to him yet.

But what was most important was that if the purebloods were recruiting, then it was time for them to recruit as well. To have a plethora of people on standby just in case the war in the prophecy wasn't metaphorical. It certainly seemed like the purebloods didn't think so. Recruiting would start immediately.

By the time Draco got home, Andromeda and Teddy were already waiting for him. She said a quick goodbye and left the boys together.

Teddy really wanted to help him make dinner, so Draco taught him how to grate cheese while he did the more difficult tasks. Of course, Teddy wanted to help with the seasoning and ended up putting far too much oregano in their pasta sauce, but Draco played it off like it was great.

After dinner, Teddy wanted Draco to read him a book. Hermione didn't have much fiction in their bookcase but, luckily, Andromeda had brought over some of Teddy's favorites.

Draco was surprised at how into this Muggle book he got, called _The Hobbit_. Teddy said the books used to belong to his grandpa, and he used to read them to his mom when she was a kid like him. Draco suddenly found himself longing to have had a father like that. If he ever became one, he would have to make sure to read his children this book.

The two of them were only a couple of chapters in when there was a knock at the door.

"Stay here," Draco said to Teddy before handing him the book and going to answer it.

His eyes widened a bit when he saw Phillip standing on his doorstep with a suitcase in hand.

"Phil, wha -"

"I left Sophie," he said suddenly. "And, well, I've kind of found myself at a loss of where to go."

"So you came here?" asked Draco. "Aren't you furious with me?"

Phillip sighed. "No. I'm not furious with anyone. Least of all you. I … I understand you're going through something very emotional right now, and I have no doubt that you love Hermione."

"All that aside, I would really prefer it if you were furious with me."

"Look, Draco, I'm not furious. I can't go home. I can't go to the Leaky Cauldron for the same bloody reason you can't. I sure as hell am not going to Seth's, especially since I found out Chastity is more or less shacking up with him, and Caroline and her boyfriend are as irritating as ever. I … I don't have anywhere else. As sad as that is."

Draco sighed and stepped aside. "I was never going to say no," he said as Phillip walked inside. "But the only guestroom with a bed in it is taken, so you're going to have to transfigure the sofa or something."

"That's fine," said Phillip, putting his suitcase down in the corner.

Draco led him into the drawing room, where Teddy was currently trying to read the book on his own. He looked up as they entered.

"Teddy, you remember Phil, don't you?"

Teddy smiled and said, "Uhuh. You're married to the really pwetty lady."

Phillip went white. "Umm … yes."

"Phil's going to be staying with us for a little while. Is that all right?"

Teddy nodded. "He can wead _The Hobbit_ with us!"

Draco smiled and turned to Phillip. "It is really quite a delightful Muggle book. I think you'll enjoy it."

Phillip took a seat on the sofa and listened as Draco continued to read the book to Teddy, who was curled up in his lap with LD on his shoulder. Crookshanks came over and nuzzled against Phillip, who started petting him.

They read until Teddy fell asleep. Then Draco closed the book and looked at Phillip.

"You're good with him," said Phillip, motioning to Teddy. "You and Hermione ever consider becoming parents?"

Draco shrugged. "We never really talked about it, but I always assumed we one day would. Have to make sure the Malfoy name lives on." He winked.

Phillip tried to smile, but just ended up looking at Teddy with sorrowful eyes.

"Phil, what are you doing?" Draco asked.

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean. You have a beautiful wife who loves you, so what are you hanging around with me for? If Hermione was here, you can bet your arse that I sure as hell wouldn't be wasting my time with you."

"It's a little different." Phillip sighed. "I honestly don't know what I'm doing. It … it isn't that I don't want to be with Sophie anymore, because I do. I love her just as much today as I did the day I married her. Probably even more."

"Then what's the problem?"

Phillip shrugged. "I don't know. I just … can't stop thinking about what happened. About how I failed her."

"She doesn't see it that way."

"I know. She blames herself. Which she shouldn't. There was nothing she could have done."

"Now, if you could just tell her that -"

"I can't. I can't talk to her anymore, Draco. That's the problem. We just end up yelling, and that's not us. We never used to yell. Everything was always so easy before. And now … it just bloody pisses me off that I'm actually letting those fucking bastards break us. I can't even believe it myself. I thought I was stronger than this. I thought …" Phillip lifted his hands and began to sob into them. "I'm sorry, Draco. I know you don't need this right now."

"It's fine," said Draco, stroking Teddy's hair as he began to stir against him. He then gave LD a little poke in what he assumed was the belly, but it was hard to tell through all of that fluff. "So … tell me. How do you feel about Seth" He smirked.

"Oh Merlin." Phillip chuckled and wiped his eyes. "Way to add insult to injury. How long has that been going on?"

"I caught them snogging about a month ago," said Draco. "Seth told me it had only been going on for a month but I think he was lying. He told me he was going to end it but, clearly, that didn't happen."

"He liked her, you know? Back around the time we first met."

Draco raised his eyebrows. "You knew that?"

"Well, it was bloody obvious. But I barely knew him at the time, and when she showed interest I just kind of went with it. Then Seth and I started to become good friends. I mean, I did feel guilty, but, by that point, I was already too invested to just up and leave her."

"So you up and married her?"

"Well, I'm not proud of it." Phillip paused and then scrunched his face. "Oh Merlin, I have to let this happen, don't I?

"After that story …"

"I know, I know. I'm a horrible person."

"I wouldn't say horrible."

"It was something the old Draco Malfoy would have done."

Draco wanted to be offended but, unfortunately, he was right. In fact, he had done that. On many occasions. Normally to Blaise. He suddenly felt great satisfaction.

Teddy, who had been leaning against Draco's shoulder, all of a sudden collapsed onto his lap. He kicked around and almost squashed LD before settling.

"I guess I better get him to bed," said Draco. He scooped Teddy and the Pygmy Puff into his arms and carried them towards the stairs. "You're welcome to stay here as long as you want, Phil, but I really hope you don't take me up on that offer. Sophie loves you, but she's not going to wait around for you forever."

Draco headed up the stairs and put Teddy in the guestroom bed. As always, he debated going to sleep in his own room and, as always, he decided against it. All of his stuff was down here anyway. So, after changing in the washroom, Draco climbed into the bed with Teddy and let the child cling to him. It was really the only way he could ever sleep anymore.

XXX

Ron sat in his cubicle at the Auror office on Friday, trying really hard to hold it together. He still hadn't broken it off with Astoria and tomorrow marked one week since her father had come to him. He had written down everything that was said and researched Unbreakable Vows, hoping to find some sort of loophole.

He thought he had discovered something brilliant when he realized Mr. Greengrass had only said he couldn't speak what was said between them, but when he tried to write it down he could literally feel his heart begin to slow. So that was out. Still, he had not given up.

Ron knew it was stupid to agree to that vow but, in the moment, it really seemed like the only option. Besides, what were they going to do to him if he said no? Simply erase his memory? He doubted it. They were out for blood.

After hours of research, the only thing he had found out was that the only way to break an Unbreakable Vow was if one of the players involved dies, and not by the others hand. He had sort of taken care of that when reciting the terms of his own vow, but that didn't mean someone else wouldn't plan his demise behind Mr. Greengrass's back to get what they wanted, which was Hermione dead.

"Three months. Three months," he whispered to himself. Why three months?

"Ron?"

He looked up to see Astoria standing over his desk.

"Are you ready?"

Ron looked at the clock and realized he had accidentally pondered the day away. Crap.

"Yeah. Just give me a minute."

He shuffled the parchment on his desk together and stuck it in a drawer, making sure his research on the Unbreakable Vow was not on top.

When he stood up, Astoria leaned in to kiss him on his lips, but he turned his head so she missed and got his cheek.

"Is everything all right?" she asked.

"Yes, of course. Let's go." Ron grabbed her hand and guided her towards the lift.

They were supposed to meet his father and then Floo to the Burrow for dinner. As soon as they got home he was going to end it. He just wanted to hold on for a little bit longer.

XXX

Ron could not focus throughout all of dinner. He tried to play it off like everything was all right, but that was really hard when he saw how well Astoria got on with his family now. His mum let her help her in the kitchen, his dad loved to show her all of his Muggle contraptions, she and Ginny seemed to share everything with each other, she and Charlie could talk about dragons together and evenly matched, Bill saw her as another little sister, Fleur thought she was darling, Angelina finally found someone as informed on Quidditch facts as she was, and George would sit around with her and brainstorm ideas for his store for hours. Her mind was almost as wacky and absurd as his was. Even Percy got on with her, and that was a rare find. She really was the whole package.

When they left, he knew it wasn't only going to be Astoria who would hate him. His entire family would. For being daft enough to let her get away. But he had to do it. For that rare chance that Hermione really would be kept safe.

As soon as he and Astoria got home, he went straight into the bedroom to change into his nightclothes. She didn't follow him. Once he was changed, he didn't go back into the front room of their flat right away. He sat on the bed and rubbed at his face. Merlin, how was he going to do this? He didn't want to send Astoria back to those people. They were awful. Especially her father. She deserved better than them. But she also deserved better than him. Someone who would be clever enough to come up with a better plan when approached with something like this.

After taking several deep breaths, Ron stood back up and walked out to the front room. Astoria was sitting on the sofa. She wiped her eyes when she saw him. He went over and sat down beside her, not even bothering to ask what was wrong. He already knew.

There was a long moment of silence.

"Ron … what's going on?" she finally asked. "Why are you acting so distant?"

_Because I made a deal with the devil and I regret it horribly_, he thought.

"I don't know. I just … I've been thinking a lot this past week and …" He took a deep breath. He couldn't do this. He couldn't …

"And?" Astoria asked, leaning closer. She tried to grab his hand but he pulled it away.

"And I don't think this is working."

"What's not working?"

"You and me," he lied. They actually worked very well. "I haven't been happy in a long time." A bigger lie. She always made him happy. Her smile was addictive.

"I … I don't understand," she said, tears falling from her eyes. "Everything seemed fine just last week. Something must have changed. Please … please, Ron. Tell me what's changed?"

"Nothing," he said, standing up so she would stop trying to grab his hand. "It's just me. It's just the way I feel."

There was a horrible, deafening silence as she sat there, staring at him with pained eyes. She whimpered.

"Is this about Hermione?" Astoria asked.

Ron sighed. If only she knew. "Yes." It was the first truth he had said all night.

"But … but you promised. You promised you were over her."

"I thought I was." Back to lying. He knew he was. He wanted to marry Astoria and had been certain of that for quite some time now. "But, with everything that's been happening, I realize now that I was wrong. I …" He gulped. "I still love her." That was the hardest lie of all. It wasn't that he didn't still love Hermione, because he definitely did and always would, but not in the way he was implying.

Astoria had at least been attempting to hold herself together, but she couldn't do it any longer. She began crying hysterically, all the while keeping her eyes fixed on him.

"Why?" she asked in a strained voice. "Why do you keep doing this to me? It isn't fair! It isn't …"

It took everything Ron had to stop himself from running to her and taking her in his arms. He wanted to tell her he took it all back. That it was a lie and he loved her. Only her. But he knew he couldn't do that. Not now. Not until he was certain Hermione was safe. Mr. Greengrass loved his daughter. He wouldn't … he wouldn't let any harm come to her. Would he?

"I … I think you should leave." Ron was trying really hard to hold back his tears but a few still escaped his eyes. He wiped them away.

"What?" If at all possible, Astoria looked even more hurt than before.

"I think you should leave," he repeated. "Go home to your family. I'm sure once you tell them it's over they'll have you back." Ron only said this in hopes that she would take the hint and realize that something was wrong. He didn't want her to go back to those people. And he was sure she didn't either.

"But … but they're not good people, Ron. I'll never go back there! I cannot believe you're even suggesting -"

"Well, then go somewhere else. I don't bloody care. Just, please, get out of here."

Astoria's mouth fell open. It wasn't long before her eyes went from hurt to rage. She practically jumped off of the sofa and marched into the bedroom. She took a suitcase out of their closet and began throwing everything she could find inside of it.

Demand that she leaves does he? Well, fine! She would bloody do it! And she wouldn't come back this time either! No matter how much he begged!

Once her bag was packed, she went back into the front room. Ron had sunken into a chair and was wiping at his eyes. Astoria went over and threw her keys at him.

"I hate you, Ronald Weasley! I wish I'd never met you! All you've done this past year is make me miserable! All you bloody care about is yourself!" Her nostrils flared and her chest heaved. "You're going to regret this."

And with that, Astoria went to the door, opened it, and slammed it behind her.

The moment she was gone, Ron whispered, "I already do."

XXX

After crying outside of their building for a good hour, Astoria knew she had to come up with some sort of plan. Where the hell was she supposed to go? Her only real friends anymore were Ginny and Draco, and Ginny was Ron's sister. That meant she'd lost her too.

Astoria wiped her eyes and picked up her suitcase, which she had been sitting on. She Apparated to Draco's street, walked up his stoop, and knocked.

Draco answered a minute later. He looked her over. "Stori, what's wrong?"

"Umm … Ron just broke up with me," she said, her voice sounding dry and raw. She gulped, but it did not help anything.

"What? Why?" asked Draco, stepping outside and shutting the door.

She shrugged. "I don't know. He says he's been unhappy for a while. I … I didn't know."

Draco stepped forward to give her a hug but, the moment he did, someone came out of nowhere and snapped a photo of them.

"Merlin dammit!" he shouted. "I told you to get off my fucking street!"

"You don't own the street!" The photographer smirked. "So tell me, Mr. Malfoy, just how many women are you cheating on your kidnapped wife with?"

"Zero, you fucking prick! Now, get out of here!"

The photographer snapped one more photo before laughing and Disapparating.

"Sorry," said Draco. "They've been following me all week."

"Is that why you haven't invited me in?" asked Astoria, already feeling a new set of tears coming on.

Draco sighed. "You know I would. Any other time."

"But … but I don't have anywhere else to go. I … I have no one," she cried.

"I'm sorry, Stori. But I just … I can't have a girl staying with me right now. Not after that bloody photo in _Witch Weekly_. I am positive Hermione has seen it and I won't give her any more reason to doubt me."

Astoria cried harder.

"You know, Phil moved out of Sophie's. He's staying here and she's been pretty upset ever since. Maybe you could try there. I'm sure both of you could really use the company."

Astoria nodded. Draco held out his arms and tried to hug her again but, as soon as he did, the photographer was back and snapping a photo.

"I'm going to rip that fucking thing from your hands if you don't stop!"

The photographer laughed and Disapparated.

XXX

Astoria had waited outside of Sophie's house for two hours, but she never came home. Eventually, a neighbor had come out and told her that she hadn't seen either Mr. or Mrs. Prior in days. She was pretty sure they had gone on vacation.

After hearing that, Astoria really only saw one other option, which was why she was at the Leaky Cauldron now, drinking away her sorrows.

Hannah came over during her break and had a drink with her. She sure was here a lot for someone who supposedly only worked at the Leaky Cauldron part-time.

Astoria liked Hannah. She was one of those genuinely nice people who always wanted to help. And, while she and Neville only lived in a small studio so they could not offer her a place to stay, she did have an available room upstairs that was Astoria's if she wanted it. Free of charge.

While Astoria dreaded the idea of staying at a place Ron frequented, she was sort of running out of options. Unless she could somehow find Sophie.

Astoria thanked Hannah for the offer and said she might take her up on it. After that, Hannah had to return to work and Astoria was left to drink alone.

She was mindlessly twirling her finger around the rim of her glass when someone called her name. She looked up to see her father standing there.

"What do _you_ want?" she asked before taking a sip of her drink.

"I was just wondering if there was any particular reason my daughter was here drinking alone on a Friday evening."

"That's funny, I don't see Daphne anywhere. But I hope, for her baby's sake, that that's not true. I heard you're not supposed to drink while pregnant."

"Astoria, you know what I mean. I spoke out of anger last year, but there has never been a time when I haven't considered you my daughter."

"How sweet." She took another sip.

Arron sighed and sat down. "So do you care to tell me why you're here?"

"No."

Astoria stared across the table at her father. How incredibly convenient that he was here. He normally tried to avoid places like this. Said they were dodgy and unsophisticated. And something else was bothering her too. When Ron was breaking up with her, why the hell had he told her to go back to her family? He would _never_ say something like that. Unless …

"Why are _you_ here?" she asked, suddenly feeling very suspicious.

Arron looked over his shoulder and pointed at a table. Sitting at it was Gorden Goyle, Orson Crabbe, Quincy Nott, and Stuart Parkinson. They all raised their glasses to her. She did the same.

"I didn't know you all came to places like this."

"We did in our youth. Sometimes we like to relieve those days by having a drink at 'places like this'."

A likely story. "Well, _I'm_ here because Ron kicked me out, so it looks like I'm living at an inn for a while. At least until I can find a place of my own."

"He's an idiot, Astoria," said Arron after a short pause. "Any wizard would be lucky to have you."

"Uhuh." She took another sip of her drink, keeping her eyes fixed on her father the entire time.

"I don't understand why you're staying here, when you have a perfectly good room still made up for you at home."

"I don't have a home, Father."

"That sounds so formal. Don't you want to call me 'Dad' again?"

"No."

Arron sighed. "Well, if you change your mind, the offer stands." He got up and started to walk back to his table.

Astoria stared after him. She was completely convinced that he had anything and everything to do with Ron breaking up with her tonight, but she was also convinced that he wouldn't have been able to do that without some sort of bargaining chip.

Astoria gasped. _Hermione_. Her father really did know where she was. She hadn't fully believed it until this moment, but it just had to be true. It was definitely better than the alternative that Ron really didn't want to be with her.

"Wait!" she called.

Arron turned around.

Astoria gulped. She had been looking for a way back in through Daphne, but that had been the wrong route. Her real way back in was her father. And if she was living at home again … She could finally help in the way she'd always wanted to.

"I … I accept your offer."

"You do?" Arron said, raising his eyebrows.

Astoria shrugged. "It's better than my other option." She pointed up at the inn.

Arron smiled. "Wonderful. I'll go tell my table I have to duck out early."

"And I'll go settle my bill," said Astoria, getting to her feet. She picked up her suitcase and walked towards Hannah, who was behind the bar. "Can you get a message to Draco for me?" she asked. "I get the feeling I'm going to be kept on a tight leash."

"Umm … all right," said Hannah, looking skeptical.

"Tell him I'm moving back in with my father. And that he _definitely_ knows something. I'll keep him informed as best I can." Astoria reached into her pocket, pulled out several Galleons and put them on the bar.

"Isn't that a little dangerous?" asked Hannah, trying really hard not to look over at Arron.

"I suppose, but Hermione and Draco are my friends, and if I have the chance to do something I have to take it."

Hannah nodded and took the Galleons. "Be careful."

"I will."

Astoria looked over and saw that her father was already waiting by the door for her. She took a deep breath and walked over to him, trying to look confident as she followed him out of the pub. Only, she really wasn't.

XXX

The following morning, Phillip was making Draco and Teddy breakfast while they watched when a knock came at the door.

Draco rolled his eyes and reluctantly got up to answer it. What was with all the bloody visitors lately?

He opened the door and nearly gasped when he saw his mother standing there.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

Narcissa raised her eyebrows. "Now, Draco, is that any way to greet your mother? I know I raised you better than that."

"Well, forgive me for not being polite to someone I've barely seen over the past three months. You know, ever since my _wife_ was kidnapped. Or have you forgotten?"

"No, I haven't forgotten, Draco," she said, pushing inside and heading for the drawing room. He followed her. "I sent you an owl earlier this week saying I wanted to speak with you. I trust you got it."

"I did," he said, "but I didn't read it."

"Preoccupied with your new lover?"

Draco's whole body went red.

"You know, I must say, I thought I would be happier when you moved on, but did you have to choose another Mudblood?"

"How dare you," Draco said in a harsh whisper. "How dare you use that word on people I care about! And how dare you even assume that I would cheat on my wife!"

"You mean you didn't?" she asked, cocking an eyebrow. The Malfoy trademark.

"Of course not! A friend of mine was upset and she made a mistake! I love Hermione! After everything, how could you even doubt that?"

"Well, perhaps you _should_ move on. It's been three months, Draco. She has been gone for more than half the time you have been married."

"I'm not like you," Draco spat. "I cannot just forget about the people I love because I don't know where they are. Out of sight does not mean out of mind."

Narcissa sighed. "Draco, I -"

"I once told you that if Hermione ever went missing I would never, _ever_ stop searching for her! And I meant it!"

"Yes, yes, I recall. You said you would go to the ends of the earth if you had to. Have you been there yet? I hear it's lovely this time of year."

Draco was just about to yell and curse at her, when a faint little voice called his name. He looked over at the hallway. Teddy was standing in it.

"Bweakfast is ready," he said, looking nervously at Narcissa.

"I'll be there in a minute," Draco said, trying to smile.

Teddy smiled back before skeptically walking towards the kitchen.

"Is Andromeda here?" Narcissa asked.

"No. Teddy is living here now. Just temporarily," Draco added. "Until this whole mess is over and done with."

"Why?"

"He keeps me sane." Draco took a deep breath. "Why are you here?"

"I … wanted to see you," Narcissa said almost nervously. "To make sure you were all right."

"Well, I'm not. I don't know if I'll ever be all right again," said Draco, casting his eyes to the floor. "It's the not knowing that's killing me. Why are they keeping her for so long? What are they planning?"

"I don't know." Narcissa sighed. "But you really should at least try and move on from this. There's a very good chance she's never coming back."

Draco lifted his eyes and stared at her, looking almost dead. "I never truly believed you would be this cold."

"I'm not being cold, I'm being practical, Drac -"

"Get. Out."

Narcissa furrowed her brow. "You cannot kick me out! I'm your mother!"

"And a bloody horrible one at that," he spat. "Even your sister, someone I was raised to hate, someone I only met six months ago, has been here for me more than you ever have! Now, get out."

Narcissa did not move.

"Get out!" he shouted, pointing at the door.

She took one last look at her son before heading for it. She left it open and walked down the steps, turning just in time to see Draco glaring down at her before slamming it.

Narcissa took several deep breaths. She pulled up the hood on her cloak and Apparated far away from there. She ended up on a cobbled road and walked across it, the sound of rocks crunching beneath her boots.

A tall, wrought-iron gate stood in front of her. It opened upon the announcement of her name. Narcissa headed up the pathway to a Victorian house. It was large but it was no Malfoy Manor.

Narcissa knocked. A house-elf answered and led her inside. They entered the drawing room, where Mila Parkinson was currently reading a book by the fire. She turned and looked. Narcissa pulled off her hood.

"Narcissa. I was not expecting -"

"Remember what you were telling me before?"

Mila nodded.

"Well, I want in."

Mila practically jumped out of her chair and walked hurriedly over to her. "You mean … on everything?"

Narcissa nodded confidently. "Yes. On the whole messy affair. I'm in."

Mila beamed and embraced her.

"What's going on?"

They both looked over as Stuart Parkinson entered the room.

"Narcissa has agreed, Darling. She wants in. I told you we could trust her."

"Oh, wonderful," said Stuart, beaming even brighter than his wife. "I don't suppose Lucius -"

"No, Stuart. Just me. But I do have one request."

"And what's that?" he asked.

Narcissa took a deep breath. "I want to see her. That way, when this is all over, I'll have something to tell my son."

"I'm sure that can be arranged," said Mila, eyeing her husband.

But Stuart looked skeptical. "A decision like that cannot be made overnight. They will want to test your loyalty first."

"That's fine," said Narcissa. "Just make it happen."

And with that, she turned and left, not wanting to overstay her welcome. She still couldn't believe she was doing this, but she needed to help her son move on. And, it seemed, this was the only way.


	31. Breakthrough

**A/N: Sorry for the delay! But this is my busiest time of the year.**

**So, yeah … longest chapter EVER! I probably should have split it, but I just didn't want to.**

**Enjoy! :-)**

Christmas was quickly approaching and Draco could not believe he was spending it without Hermione. This was supposed to be their first Christmas as a married couple and here he was, alone and miserable. He didn't even want to think about what she was feeling right now. It was probably one-hundred times worse than his misery.

Really, Draco just wanted to skip Christmas altogether, but he couldn't do that with a kid living with him. Teddy was really excited for the holiday and even begged Draco to get a tree so, one weekend, he and Phillip took him out to pick one. Later that evening, they invited Andromeda over, decorated it and then drank hot cocoa by the fire. Apparently, it was a Tonks family tradition.

Every day since, Teddy had made a new ornament for the tree. He thought it didn't seem homely enough, which was very perceptive for a four-year-old.

Now, just a few days before Christmas, Luna was helping Draco with a present for Teddy and so they needed to get him out of the house. He and Teddy spent the day shopping in Diagon Alley but, afterwards, Draco had to visit the Love Chamber. He spent at least a little time in there each day, just in case that was the one he was going to have some huge breakthrough.

Kingsley had somehow found a way so only members of the Fellowship of the Dragon could now enter the Ministry on weekends. It was the same sort of magic Draco and Hermione had used to keep unwanted guests out of their wedding. As long as their names were on a list, they could Floo in.

Teddy sat on the table eating some candy while Draco looked through the journals Astoria had organized, trying to find something he could use. Phillip was scanning them with him while Neville and Hannah kept his parents occupied.

At one point, Draco could vividly feel a pair of eyes on him. He looked up to see Hannah was watching him.

"What's going on, Hannah Bear?"

Neville looked over and narrowed his eyes at him. Draco just smirked.

"Have you talked to Astoria at all?" Hannah asked, not even fazed by the nickname. "It's been a month since she moved back home and I've been sick with worry."

"Yes, her father's been keeping her on a tight leash," he said. "But I visit her at work at least once a week. She's fine. Just very, very bored. Hasn't even seen Daphne once since she's been there."

Hannah frowned. "I just don't understand what happened with her and Ron. They seemed so happy."

Draco shrugged. "She seems to think her father had something to do with it, but I asked Weasel about it and he says that's not the case. His feelings just aren't there anymore. He's a bloody fool, if you ask me. He'll never do better."

Hannah sighed. "I hope he comes to his senses. She really is crazy about him."

Draco nodded. It was true, though he couldn't imagine why. He really wished she'd move on already. It had been a month. Their longest breakup yet. And this time he'd kicked her out. Literally. Kind of a dick move. And Draco had just been starting to think that maybe Ron was all right. That passed quickly.

"Mum, stop touching that!"

Draco turned to see Neville pulling his mother away from the bookcase. She'd been trying to grab a book from it for a couple of weeks now. And always from around the same place …

"Let her grab it, Longbottom. I want to see which one she's been after."

Neville let his mother go and she stepped forward again. Her fingers grazed a couple of spines before finally landing on one. She pulled it out and tossed it at Neville. He looked at the cover.

"It's just _Hogwarts: A History_. Nothing spe - Mum!"

Alice Longbottom wasn't finished. She had moved her head really close to where the book had been and peeked into the dark space before sticking her hand in there. Apparently, there was some sort of trigger because, now, the bookcase was moving, and another room was revealed behind it.

"A secwet room!" Teddy shouted with glee. He tried to jump off of the lab table but Hannah held him in place.

"Let the adults look in there first, Teddy," she said.

He pouted but did not try to move again.

Draco and Phillip stood up and walked over to the new doorway, where Neville was currently holding his parents back. It was pitch black in there.

"_Lumos_!" Draco said, slowly moving his wand into the dark room.

He couldn't see anything but cracked stone walls, so he took a step inside.

"Careful!" Hannah called from behind him.

"I doubt there's anything dangerous in there, Hannah Bear."

"Okay, Malfoy, I know you think you're hilarious," said Neville, "but it's really time for you to stop calling her that."

Draco glanced back at Neville and smirked before taking another step into the room, holding his wand far out in front of him. He could just make out some torches on the sides of the wall.

"_Incendio_!"

Draco repeated this several times before the entire room was illuminated. It was a circular room with high walls that appeared to go on forever. He looked around curiously before walking into the center of it. As soon as he did, he looked up. Something was falling slowly from the dark abyss above. He held out his hands and caught a piece of parchment.

"What is it?" asked Phillip, stepping hesitantly inside.

"It's a spell," said Draco, reading the parchment. "Well, a series of spells, really. It looks like almost everyone who has been in here has adapted it slightly."

"What kind of spell?" Neville called from the other room, since he was still trying to hold his parents back.

Draco shrugged. "I don't know. Phil," he looked over at him, "care to be my test subject?"

"I would really rather -"

"_Tuitio_!"

Phillip screamed like a little girl and clenched his eyes shut as a weird blue light shot out of Draco's wand and circled around him. It molded to the shape of his body before shining brighter and then disappearing.

Phillip opened one eye, and then the other. "What happened?"

"I have no idea," said Draco.

"It looked like some sort of shield or something!" called Neville.

"It was very pretty, wasn't it Teddy?" asked Hannah.

"Wicked!"

Draco looked back at the parchment, and then at Phillip again, and then at the parchment, and then Phillip, then the parchment …

"When Hermione first told me about this room, she mentioned how Gappelish's goal was to somehow replicate self-sacrificing love in a spell and I had been wondering why there were no notes on it in the main room. Do you think this is it?"

Draco paused and waited for the others to respond.

Neville stepped into view, holding out his hands so his mother and father couldn't get past him. "Well, self-sacrificing love does sort of work like a shield, and that is certainly what that spell just looked like."

Phillip took a deep breath, stepped further into the room, and stood firmly. "Do the next one."

Draco raised his eyebrows. "Are you sure?"

Phillip nodded. "For Hermione, right? Do it."

And so Draco did. And the next one. And the next. Until he had done every spell on that parchment. None were perfect, but the Longbottoms scribbling's at the end definitely seemed to be closest. It created a shield that illuminated around Phillip for a good five minutes. They shot a few spells at him that, if successful, wouldn't cause too much damage. For the first few minutes, all were blocked. After that, the more advanced ones were able to breach the shield.

Draco frowned. "It needs work."

"Still, this is a big breakthrough, Draco," said Hannah, who was now sitting against the wall in the room with Teddy on her lap.

"I know," he said. "I was just hoping this would be easy."

"I think the whole point is that this _isn't_ easy," said Phillip.

By this time, it was already late and Draco had to get Teddy home to bed. But, before they left, he grabbed one of his notebooks and wrote down all of the most useful spells that were on that parchment, since whenever he would try to leave the room with it, it would become dust in his hands. It always came back, though.

For the next couple of days, Draco came to the Love Chamber and worked on the spell. Unfortunately, St. Mungo's would not let Neville take his parents out from Christmas Eve all the way until the New Year. At least now Draco had enough information to work on the spell at home. Otherwise, he would not have survived.

On Christmas Eve, Andromeda, his father, Hermione's parents, Regina, Madam Rosmerta and her father all came over for dinner. He, Phillip and Teddy were the ones to cook for once and, while the meal was not the best, it was edible and that was what was most important.

"How come Narcissa isn't here tonight, Lucius?" asked Emily as they all sat in the drawing room, sipping hot cocoa while Teddy shook his presents under the tree.

Lucius and Draco shared a sly look before Lucius said, "My wife had a previous engagement. We normally spend Christmas Eve at a friend's party but, this year, I felt it was more important to be here. Unfortunately, there was no way we could both get out of our commitment."

Draco had to bite his tongue. He was not sure why his father felt the need to cover for her. It wasn't his fault she was a selfish, materialistic bitch.

Draco immediately felt guilty for thinking such a word about his mother. Even though she was one.

When Teddy began to yawn, Draco asked him if he wanted one big present before he went to bed. Teddy, of course, said yes.

"Well, it's upstairs," said Draco, standing up and holding out his hand.

Teddy took it, already jumping with excitement as Draco led him up the stairs and all the way to the third floor.

Draco leaned down so he was at Teddy's level and gave him a little squeeze. "Your presents in there," he said, pointing at one of the doors across from the master bedroom.

Teddy grinned widely before running to the door and throwing it open. His mouth fell into a big 'o' shape as he stared into the room with eyes just as wide.

The entire room had been painted by Luna to show a child's vision of a starry dreamscape. There were hills and forests, flying brooms and giant hippogriffs. New toys decorated the plush, gold carpet, and the bed hovering above the ground was in the shape of a flying mustang.

"Is … is this mine?" asked Teddy after the initial shock had passed.

"Of course it is," said Draco, walking up behind him. "Even when you go back to live with your grandmother, I want you to remember that you will always have a place here."

Teddy beamed up at him and hugged his leg. Draco rustled his hair before leaning down and picking him up. "So your Auntie Luna did all of the pretty paintings. You will have to remember to thank her the next time you see her."

Teddy nodded enthusiastically. Draco put him down and he began running around the room, eager to investigate every little thing.

"Wow. You really outdid yourself, Draco," said Andromeda, walking into the room. "I can't imagine he'll ever want to come home now." She smirked.

"You know that was never my intention," said Draco, glancing sideways at her. "But I don't feel right furnishing the rest of the house without Hermione. It was nice to actually be able to do something different to this place."

"Or perhaps you were just really eager to have the guestroom to yourself again." She winked.

"I don't think so," said Phillip, coming up the stairs. "Teddy has his own grown-up room now and it's time for you to be one too. Go back to your own room, Draco, and let me have the guestroom. I've never been the best at transfiguration and that sofa keeps becoming a very lumpy mattress."

"Well, you could always go home to your loving wife -"

"Hey, Teddy, show me everything you got!" said Phillip, completely ignoring him as he pushed into the room.

After having to practically tear Teddy away from his new things, Draco read him a Christmas story until he fell asleep.

The adults all went back downstairs, where they drank hot butterbeer and firewhiskey by the fire. The Grangers were the first to leave - since they had to drive - followed shortly by Madam Rosmerta and her father. Lucius left just after midnight and Andromeda was getting ready to leave when there was a knock at the door.

"Santa?" said Draco, getting to his feet and going to the door.

He opened it a crack and peeked out. A cloaked figure was standing very close to the door, trying to keep out of the pouring rain.

"Oh, good! You're awake!"

"Seth?" Draco opened the door a bit more and the light from inside caught the eager blue eyes of his coworker.

"I'm sorry. I know it's late and, well, Christmas Eve and all, but I have just had an _amazing _breakthrough!"

Draco finally opened the door completely and stood aside so Seth could walk inside. "A breakthrough on Christmas Eve? Shouldn't you be off with Chastity or something?"

Seth blushed as he pulled off his hood. "Yeah, uhh … that's kinda over."

"Really?"

Draco and Seth both looked over to see Phillip leaning against the archway to the drawing room. Seth blushed even brighter.

"And why is that?" asked Phillip.

Seth looked to the floor. "You know why," he said under his breath.

Phillip said nothing in response.

"Sorry, I didn't know you were here," said Seth, lifting his eyes.

"I live here," said Phillip, taking a step towards them.

"_Temporarily_," Draco added quite sternly. "So what is this breakthrough of yours?" It was time to get back on topic.

"Oh!" said Seth, suddenly remembering why he was here and beaming brightly. "The Muggle microphones. I finally got them working right, so we can now install them hundreds of miles away and listen in from the comfort of our offices. You know? Like, as far as a pureblood summer home might be."

Draco's heart stopped. "You're not fucking with me, are you?"

"I wouldn't dare fuck with you, Draco. Especially about this. I don't have a death wish."

"Well … can I see? Will you show me?"

Seth's grin widened. "That's why I'm here. I figured if I'd waited to tell you, you'd kill me. And, like I said, no death wish."

"Well, let's go!" shouted Draco, already heading for the closet to grab his cloak.

"Aren't you forgetting something, Draco?" asked Phillip, also reaching into the closet and grabbing his own cloak. "Like the kid asleep upstairs?"

"Crap!" said Draco, flinching.

"It's fine. I can stay."

He turned around to see Andromeda standing in the entrance to the drawing room.

Draco sighed with relief. "Thank you." He went over and hugged her. "I shouldn't be long. I just want to see it for myself before making plans to start using them."

"You don't need to explain to me. Your wife's safety is the most important thing here. Take as long as you need."

Draco nodded and headed for the door with Seth and Phillip. When outside, they Apparated to the Thinx building and headed straight for Seth's lab. Seth proudly took out the microphone he had been testing and handed it to Draco.

"Say something into it."

Draco cleared his throat before moving the microphone to his lips and saying, "Testing."

Almost immediately, his voice echoed in a small, black box Seth had out on a table. Seth pointed and beamed at it.

"See? What did I tell you? And you can have different frequencies on each box, so we can keep track of which house we're listening in to."

"Seth, if you weren't so hideous I'd kiss you right now!" said Draco, practically jumping for joy when he heard himself echo again. He shoved the microphone into Phillip's hands. "Take this to your office. I want to hear it from a distance."

Phillip didn't even argue. He walked out of the lab and Draco leaned in close to the box, waiting eagerly for something to happen.

"_Uhh … testing, testing_ …" Phillip's voice said not even a minute later.

Draco jumped again. This truly was exciting.

"_Hey, guys … Umm, there's some weird noises coming from Sophie's office_."

All excitement vanished.

"_Get over here, please_."

Draco and Seth looked nervously at each other before running out of the lab and towards Sophie's office. When they got there, Phillip was standing outside of her door with his ear up to it. He turned and beckoned for them to come closer.

"It's like a slurping sound or something. I don't think someone's robbing the place, but it's definitely weird."

Draco and Seth moved closer and put their ears up to the door too.

"Hold on," said Draco, moving back. "I've heard that sound before."

He slowly opened the door and used his wand to turn on the lights in the office.

"AHH!"

Sophie shot up from where she was lying on the ground and quickly grabbed the broom beside her. She whacked him with it. Hard.

"Sophie, what the hell?"

"Draco?" Sophie lowered her broom and looked at him curiously. "What are you doing 'ere?"

"I could ask you the same question."

Draco looked around and noticed that Sophie was surrounded by drained Purple Polly Flowers. Her face was covered in the sap. When she noticed him looking at it, she wiped her face on her sleeve.

"Tough night?"

"You could say zat," she said, picking up a fresh flower and sucking at it.

"I thought you were going to France to spend the holidays with your family?"

Sophie shook her head. "I could not face zem. Zey already zought I 'ad an affair wiz Phillipe when 'e was married to Chasteety. What will zey zink of me now?"

"All right. I can understand that. But why are you _here_?"

"I 'ave been sleeping 'ere," she said.

"For how long?"

Sophie shrugged. "Just over a month."

"_Seriously_?" a voice called from behind them.

Sophie's eyes widened as she tried to get a look behind Draco.

"Perhaps I should mention that Phil and Seth are here too," he said.

"Yes, that would 'ave been ideal," said Sophie, sneering as she got to her feet and wiped at her face some more.

Draco waved his wand at her to clean her up properly before opening the door wider.

"Why aren't you sleeping at home?" Phillip asked, peeking his head through the door.

"Why aren't you?" she asked, crossing her arms.

"Because _you_ are." He took a few steps towards her.

"Well, I do not want to stay zere. Eet ees _all_ yours." And then she took a few steps towards him.

"Well, I don't want to either!" Another step.

"Seriously, you guys?"

"Shut up, Seth!" Phillip and Sophie both shouted, but without taking their eyes off of each other.

Seth held his hands up defensively and took a step back.

A door opened and then slammed in the hallway. Everyone jumped and Sophie instinctually grabbed onto Phillip's arm while he moved protectively in front of her.

"What the hell was that?" asked Draco.

Phillip and Sophie looked at each other before slowly lowering their stances and moving in opposite directions.

"Apparently, this is the place to be on Christmas Eve," said Seth.

"You and Sophie certainly thought so." Draco walked towards the hallway.

"Wait!" shouted Sophie, grabbing her broom off of the ground and running so she was in the lead.

"Sophie, you're a witch. What the hell are you going to attack and intruder with a broom for?"

"Would eet 'ave been better eef I 'ad 'exed you?"

Good point. "Give me that." Draco grabbed the broom from her and took the lead.

They walked slowly down the hallway, all huddled together as everyone's eyes went on full alert. Thunder sounded from outside and Sophie jumped a little.

The door to Seth's lab was closed, but there was definitely a rustling going on behind it. Draco grabbed the handle. Everyone readied their wands and he threw it open.

Chastity jumped when she saw all of them standing there, pointing their wands at her.

She put her hand on her heart. "Merlin, you scared me half to death!"

"What are _you_ doing here?" asked Draco, stepping into the lab.

"Phillip text me, asking me to meet you all here."

Draco, Seth, and Sophie all looked at Phillip and raised their eyebrows.

"Oh, right! I forgot about that."

Draco and Sophie looked at each other and rolled their eyes before walking into the lab. Phillip was just behind them, but Seth did not move from the hallway.

Phillip looked back. "Seth, get in here."

Seth took a deep breath before following them inside and pulling the door closed behind him. He and Chastity avoided eyes.

"Is there any particular reason you wanted me to come in so late on Christmas Eve, Phillip?" asked Chastity.

"Umm … yeah." Phillip looked uncomfortably at Seth. "I hadn't realized the two of you stopped seeing each other."

Seth and Chastity both looked at him.

"And I probably should have mentioned this before … but I really don't have a problem with this. And by this, I mean you." He motioned awkwardly to both of them.

Seth went white. "What?"

"Yeah, I, uhh …" Phillip ran a hand through his hair. "I might have known that you had a crush on her when I first asked her out all of those years ago."

Seth quickly went from white to red.

"It was a dick move, I admit it, and it's exactly why I'm not going to stand in the way of this now. So …Seth, Chastity, you have my blessing. Just make sure to keep the PDA to a minimum in front of me. The thought of you two shagging kind of makes me want to vomit."

"Gross. Mental peecture. Mental peecture," said Sophie, clenching her eyes shut and trying to shake away the image.

Seth and Chastity were still looking at Phillip, both in slight shock, before eventually moving their eyes to each other. It was a long moment before they both smiled. They started to move towards each other, but then stopped. They both glanced back at Phillip.

"Oh, right. I suppose you want to snog. We'll wait in the hallway."

Phillip, Draco, and Sophie headed for the door while Seth and Chastity moved closer together. Draco reached it first and opened it. He gasped when he saw a shadowy figure on the other side. Sophie screamed and yanked the broom out of his hands, repeatedly whacking at whoever the intruder was.

"Sophie! _Witch_!" Draco reminded, tearing the broom out of her hands.

They all took out their wands and pointed them at the figure. The person, who had been crouching to avoid Sophie's attack, straightened up and looked at all of them, their eyes eventually stopping on Chastity and Seth, who were huddled together in the background.

"What the hell is this?" said Zandicus Thinx, furrowing his brow. "And just when I thought you couldn't sink any lower."

Chastity blushed slightly but still grabbed onto Seth's hand. "What are you doing here?" she asked, pulling Seth with her as she stepped forward.

"I followed you," he said, pushing past the others so he was now in the lab.

"Followed me? What, have you been spying on me?"

Zandicus didn't answer.

"Where the hell have you been, anyway? They've known you weren't the one to attack Sophie for months now."

Zandicus did not look the least bit surprised. "Yes, I've heard. But I had no reason to come back, so I just spent a few months in Aruba. I really needed the vacation."

"How lovely for you," said Draco, rolling his eyes.

"I don't expect _you_ to understand," said Zandicus. He moved his eyes to Phillip. "I know we have had our differences in the past, but the reason I followed Chastity in here was because I was hoping to run into you. I would like to offer my services."

Phillip raised his eyebrows. "Really? How so?"

"I suppose you have already heard that the purebloods are recruiting for this 'prophesized' war."

"We have," said Phillip, looking at Draco.

"Well, they came to me about a week ago and I haven't given an answer yet."

"Are you saying you want to be a double agent?" Phillip couldn't help but laugh a little.

"Yes, that is what I'm saying."

"And the catch?" asked Draco, since there so obviously was one.

Zandicus smiled. "I think you already know the catch."

"Uh uh! No way!" shouted Sophie, stepping forward. "We won ze Zinx name fair and square! Zere ees no way we will let you 'ave eet!"

"Hold on a minute, Soph," said Phillip, putting his hand out and blocking her from the wizard he loathed. "If Zandicus is actually capable of getting us information we can use, then I say we give it to him."

Sophie's mouth fell open. "What? But Phillipe -"

"There are more important things to consider here than just a stupid name." Phillip looked at Zandicus. "If you successfully give us some useful information that leads to Hermione's rescue, then the name is yours."

"Phil, are you sure about this?" asked Draco. "I know how important the Thinx name is to you."

"Yeah, well, Hermione is more important, and I'm sure Zanzar would understand that. Besides, this deal is only valid if he's successful, and I'm still very doubtful that he won't betray us."

"I won't," said Zandicus very seriously. "But we should probably keep this as a verbal contract. Best not have any written proof of this."

He held out his hand. Phillip stared at it reluctantly before shaking it. When it was over, they both wiped their hands off on their cloaks.

"I'll be in contact."

Zandicus headed back for the door. Before leaving, he looked back at Chastity and then down at her and Seth's clasped hands. He grimaced.

"Whenever you're finished slumming it, Chastity, you let me know."

And with that, he left. Sophie stuck her tongue out at him before slamming the door.

"It's getting late," said Draco, walking over to the small box connected to the microphone. "Mind if I take this home, Seth? I want to experiment with it a little more before coming up with a plan on how to use them."

"Of course," said Seth. "I'll make sure to have several of them working by the New Year. That way, we can start planting them immediately."

"Thanks," said Draco. "Still have the microphone, Phil?"

Phillip took the small device out of his pocket and handed it to him.

"Don't hate me, but you know we cannot let Sophie spend Christmas alone in her office, don't you?"

Phillip looked at Sophie and blushed.

"Draco, eet ees all right," she said. "I really am fine."

"But you _really_ aren't," he said. "It's just one day. You two will survive."

Sophie bit her lip and glanced sideways at Phillip, not wanting to say anything until she got the okay.

"It's Draco's house," he said. "If he wants you to come over then I can't stop him."

"Well, wiz an invitation like zat …"

"Ignore him, Soph," said Draco, picking up the box. "Just do me a favor and Apparate to my place holding hands. That photographer still likes to linger outside of my house and I don't want him snapping any suspicious looking photos."

"Let me just go grab my zings," said Sophie, opening the door and walking out of the room.

Draco glanced between Phillip and the open doorway several times before the other wizard finally groaned and followed her.

As soon as they were gone, Draco looked back at Seth and Chastity, who were leaning in and giving each other a tender kiss.

"I hope you know that PDA thing applies for all of us." He smirked. "Happy Christmas, you two. And visit your mother," he said sternly to Seth before Apparating home.

He had barely unlocked his front door when two '_Pops_' sounded behind him. Phillip and Sophie held hands awkwardly as they walked up the steps. Right on cue, the photographer appeared and snapped a photo of them.

"Kinky." He winked.

"Do you truly not have anything better to do with your time?" Draco sneered before opening his door and pushing inside.

Sophie and Phillip entered behind him and he closed the door quietly. They immediately dropped hands. A quick glance in the drawing room let him know that Andromeda had fallen asleep on the sofa.

"Looks like your bed's taken, Phil."

They all walked towards the stairs.

"Only the one guestroom has a bed. I guess I'll sleep in my own room tonight, but you're going to have to figure the rest out for yourselves."

Phillip and Sophie both groaned.

"Really, Draco?" Phillip crossed his arms.

"What? Neither of you are sleeping in my bed. _Figure_ it out," he drawled before heading up the stairs. "I'll see you in the morning."

It had been a long time since Draco had been in his own room. The bed was untouched. He went over to it and sat down, carefully stroking a pillow before sniffing it. It still smelled like her. He sighed.

Draco stood back up and put the microphone and box on his dresser before stripping to his boxers. From the moment he began working on Teddy's room, he knew nights were going to be lonely again, but he supposed it was all worth the look on the kid's face when he saw it.

After climbing into bed, Draco just lay there for a while, staring mindlessly at the dark ceiling. It had been almost four months since Hermione had disappeared. The fact that he had not found her yet made him sick. What he wouldn't give to have her in his arms right now.

Draco slowly drifted off to sleep with visions of Hermione in his head. Sometime in the middle of the night, a faint song entered his ears in her voice:

_Are you sleeping under the willow?_

_Stars twinkling while your heart deep has bled._

_Lay yourself down upon the soft pillow._

_As true love enters the dreams in your head._

Draco shot up in a cold sweat.

"Hermione?" he called.

No one answered. But he could have sworn he had heard her voice. It was the most real thing he had felt in a long time.

_When morning comes you will find him there._

_Waiting for you while his heart deep has bled._

_Love may be true but is not always fair._

_As visions of true love enter your head._

Draco looked around frantically. It was her. It had to be. That out of tune but still sweet voice. He knew it anywhere.

But the room was dark, and it was empty. She was not here and, before long, the voice drifted away.

Draco lied back down and rubbed his hands on his face, only to have them end up wet. He hadn't even realized he was crying. He wasn't sure what had just happened but, whatever it was, he knew he had felt her there. Somehow, he just knew that Hermione had been singing that song. But how had it gotten back to him? Their love may have been strong but magic like this was more or less unheard of. Had she been trying to reach him? Or was it all an accident?

Draco shook his head and wiped a few more tears away before closing his eyes. He was being ridiculous. It was all just a very real dream. Nothing more.

It took a while but Draco eventually drifted back to sleep. The voice did not return.

XXX

Christmas came and went and before Draco knew it, it was the New Year. Only a few days into it, he discussed strategy with Harry and Neville on how they were going to plant microphones in pureblood homes.

The plan was for the Aurors to go around on another set of casual visits while Draco followed them inside, wearing Harry's invisibility cloak. They would distract the owners while he went around, placing microphones in all of the main rooms of the house. He would also search around as thoroughly as he could, but everyone was pretty eager to get them out of there, and he didn't get to do much of this.

It was really strange when they got to the Greengrasses summer home. Goyle and Daphne weren't there, since they were apparently on a pre-baby vacation, but her father was, and he was very reluctant to let them in.

While Arron led Harry and Neville on a walkthrough around the place - his way of showing he had nothing to hide - Draco planted several microphones. Two in the parlor, one in the kitchen, and several more throughout the hallways.

At one point, he heard a door open and saw Blaise come out of it. He started to walk towards the back of the house, but when he heard the voices he rushed the other way.

Draco found himself extremely curious as to what was behind that door. As soon as Blaise was gone, he opened it a crack, but barely got a look at a descending staircase before Harry, Neville, and Arron Greengrass were walking back down the hallway.

Draco pressed himself against the wall and, when they passed, he pushed Harry into the door he had left cracked open. Harry stumbled into it and barely caught himself before falling down the staircase. He sneered in what he thought was Draco's direction before looking back at the stairs.

"What's down there?" he asked.

"It's just an old basement," answered Arron. "Modeled by my father during the first war, so you can understand why we never go down there."

"If you never go down there then why was the door open?"

"I'm not sure," said Arron, obviously thinking of the many ways he wanted to kill Blaise in the back of his mind.

"Care if we have a look?" asked Harry, already on his way down the stairs.

"Not at all," said Arron, reluctantly following.

Neville walked down after them and Draco went last, making sure to take a step every time Neville did so Arron wouldn't hear an extra set of footsteps.

The basement had, of course, been converted into a prison. Every pureblood family had one. There were about half a dozen cells and all appeared to be empty, but Draco still felt like someone else was down there with them. He could almost hear faint and shallow breathing, but it could have just as easily been an old house playing tricks on him. Still, he wished he had kept an extra microphone to put down here, because something was definitely off.

"So you haven't used these since the first war?" asked Harry, walking to the back of the prison.

Arron watched him carefully, his eyes drifting ever-so-slightly to the back left cell. "Actually, it was never even used then. My father built it as a precaution but, as I'm sure you are well aware, no one in my family was ever a Death Eater."

"Yes, I am," said Harry, looking into the cell Arron kept trying not to glance at. Nothing was there.

"Well, if you are quite finished invading my daughter's and son-in-law's home, Mr. Potter, I believe it is time you were on your way."

"Yes, I suppose it is."

Harry headed back up the stairs. Neville stood back for a second and let Draco follow after him, both making sure to mimic Harry's footsteps. Arron went up last and securely shut the door behind him. As soon as he did, Pansy's hand fell out of the invisibility cloak Blaise had placed on top of her unconscious body.

Once outside, Harry and Neville mounted their brooms. Harry waited until he felt Draco climb on after him before taking off into the air.

"How'd you find the basement, Malfoy?" asked Harry as soon as they got a fair distance away.

"Zabini came out of it," Draco answered. "I wish I had another microphone, because I swear I felt something down there."

"Yeah, me too." Harry glanced sideways at Neville, who was scrunching his face like he was deep in thought. "Neville, what's wrong?" he asked.

"It's nothing. Just … you remember how last time we were there I used the loo?"

Harry nodded.

"Well, I just realized that during our tour we never passed it. And I swear we went everywhere. Did we miss a direction?"

"I don't think so," said Harry. "And I didn't sense any magic in there, other than these damn Apparating shields."

"If given enough time, a powerful witch or wizard can place an undetectable shield," said Draco. "They have probably been anticipating your return for a while."

"Do you think Hermione's in there somewhere?" asked Harry.

Draco took a deep breath. "I don't know," he answered honestly.

But he really hoped she wasn't. Because, if she was, then there was no possible way that Goyle didn't know about it, and Draco didn't think he could handle another betrayal. There was already enough betrayal in his life.

XXX

Lucius put his cell phone down on his desk after reading the text message Draco had just sent everyone about the microphones. It seemed that the New Year was already off to a great start.

Thinking he should celebrate, Lucius reached into his drawer and pulled out a bottle of mead. He frowned when he saw it was almost empty. Funny. He didn't remember drinking that much of it.

"Flukey!" he called, but the house-elf did not appear. Narcissa must have sent her off on an errand. He sighed before leaving his office and heading for the kitchen.

As soon as he was gone, Narcissa crept out of one of the rooms in that hallway and slipped into his office. Once inside, she scanned the area before her eyes finally settled on the Muggle phone on his desk. She went over to it and flipped it open.

Narcissa had seen Lucius use it enough to know how it worked. She immediately went to his received messages and started reading through them, like she did ever day to try and find some worthwhile information to bring back to the purebloods.

The most recent message was about something called a 'microphone'. She had heard Lucius talking on the phone about them once. It was some sort of Muggle recording device. And she could only assume that Draco saying they were in place meant he had planted them in pureblood homes. Narcissa smiled. This was just the piece of information she needed.

She put the phone down and used her wand to check for any presence in the hallway, before leaving Lucius's office. She stopped by their bedroom and grabbed her cloak from the closet before heading to the drawing room. When she got there, Lucius was just walking into it from the kitchen with a bottle of mead in hand.

"I'm going out for a while," she said while walking over to the fireplace.

"Whatever pleases you, my dear," Lucius said coldly. He headed towards his office without even looking at her.

Narcissa sighed before taking a handful of Floo powder and tossing it in the flames. She stepped inside the fireplace and said, "Greengrass Summer Estate."

Arron Greengrass had made it so people could not Floo directly to his summer home but, if someone tried, they would instead be taken to the local town. Narcissa arrived in a pub and immediately headed outside and across the way to an old bookstore. The fireplace here was the only one that would bring her to the right place.

Narcissa threw a handful of Floo powder into it and, once again, said, "Greengrass Summer Estate."

This time, she ended up in their parlor, where Arron Greengrass, Gorden Goyle, Stuart Parkinson, Orson Crabbe, Quincy Nott and Wiley Rosier were all sitting. They seemed to be in the middle of a very serious conversation.

"Narcissa," said Arron, rising to his feet. "To what do we owe the pleasure?"

"I hope I am not interrupting," she said.

"No, no. We were just discussing -"

"Your visitors?" She raised her eyebrows.

Arron smiled. "Yes, actually. I suppose your presence means you have some information for us."

"I do," Narcissa said, taking out her wand and casting a spell to detect Muggle gadgets. She followed it over to a small table beside one of the sofas and put her hand underneath it, coming out with a small, black device.

"What is -?"

Before Arron could say anything more, Narcissa tossed it on the ground and crushed it with her heel.

"It is called a microphone," she said, picking up the remains and handing them to Arron. "I suspect you will find one in all of your homes. It is Muggle technology used to listen in on conversations."

"Well … you certainly saved us a hassle," said Arron, passing the crumpled device around so everyone could get a good look at it.

"Does that mean I can see her now?"

The men all exchanged looks.

"One question first," said Arron. "We have it on good authority that your son has found his way back into the Ever-Locked room. What is it he is doing in there?"

"Same as before," Narcissa answered. "Trying to create this new prophesized power."

All of the men laughed.

"What's so funny?" she asked.

"Oh, you'll see," said Arron.

Blaise suddenly walked into the room. "She's trying to hex me again. I don't know how her bloody magic keeps improving."

"If you're so afraid of her then send Theo in," said Arron.

"He's refusing," said Blaise, only now noticing Narcissa. "He's still angry you all won't let him leave."

"His services are needed here," said Quincy, rising to his feet.

"Oh _please_. You won't even let me owl my bloody girlfriend!" shouted Theo from Merlin knows where. "It's been over a month! Do you have any idea how unreasonable this is?"

"If I let you owl her, will you stop acting like a bloody child?" shouted Quincy to the walls.

A pause. Theo suddenly stepped through a wall he had apparently been hiding in. Narcissa was mildly impressed. Even she couldn't walk through walls, and he appeared to linger in them.

"I'll consider it," said Theo. "But I'm not covering for Zabini again. Maybe if he wasn't always such a prick, she wouldn't try to hex him every time he entered her room."

"Oh, this is ridiculous," said Arron. "Just send the bloody vampire in to see her and be done with it."

A flash. "You called?"

Narcissa's eyes focused on the new arrival. She was able to hold back her gasp but her jaw still dropped slightly. There, standing right in front of her, was her first boyfriend, Ethan. And he hadn't aged a day.

Arron looked at her wide eyes and groaned before saying, "Please do not run around here so freely when we have guests, Ethan."

"Sorry," said the vampire, glancing at Narcissa. His own jaw dropped a little. He shook it off. "Did you need something?"

"Yes, I will need you to feed the prisoner shortly but, first, go in there and bind her arms and legs. We need to pay her a visit."

"Of course," said Ethan, backing out of the room, never taking his eyes off Narcissa.

Once he was gone, Arron asked, "Is something wrong, Narcissa?"

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Do not patronize me, Arron. You know perfectly well what is wrong. What is _he_ doing here?"

"Ethan?" said Arron, glancing in the direction the vampire had just gone. "He is my servant. Has been for years." He looked back at her. "Just to be clear, he has no memory of his life before this, and I would prefer to keep it that way."

"But how -?"

"I suggest you take that up with your husband."

Narcissa went white.

"Now," Arron smiled and motioned towards the back left hallway, "shall we?"

XXX

Hermione paced around her room, smiling to herself as she remembered the look on Blaise's face when she successfully cast a Stinging Hex on him. With Theo's help, her wandless magic was drastically improving. Only, he hadn't been around as much lately. She knew he was frustrated because his father would not let him leave. He was hoping to at least get a message to his girlfriend, who knew of his arrangement with Kingsley, but, so far, he had been unsuccessful.

The lock on the door clicked and Hermione quickly readied herself to hex Blaise again. She found herself mildly disappointed when Ethan walked in instead, carrying some rope.

"Hermione!" he said brightly. "The most _beautiful_ woman I have ever seen is here! I swear I could almost feel my heart beat when I saw her."

Hermione smiled. "Really? Who is she?"

"I don't know," he said. "But they want me to bind you. I think they're bringing her to see you."

Hermione's smile faded. "What does she look like?"

"Beautiful," Ethan repeated as he walked over to her. Hermione held out her arms and he began tying them. "Long blonde hair, piercing blue eyes. And the creamiest skin I have ever seen. I can only imagine how sweet her blood must taste."

"Huh," said Hermione, who was all too aware who this mystery woman must be.

Ethan leaned down and began tying her legs. "There is something very familiar about her. I can't quite but my finger on it, but -"

The door opened again and Arron Greengrass walked in. When he saw Hermione's binds were in place, he looked behind him and said, "You should probably prepare yourself."

Gorden, Stuart, Quincy, Orson, Wiley, Theo and Blaise stepped inside after him, all with their wands ready. Hermione was actually sort of flattered that they found this necessary. Her magic hadn't improved _that_ much.

Everyone stepped aside and made room for one more person to enter. Narcissa walked slowly into the room, keeping her eyes on Hermione's while all of the men watched in a fixed fascination. Once she was inside, her eyes drifted slowly downward and widened.

"Is that a Malfoy in there?" she asked, reaching out for Hermione's enlarged stomach.

Even with her bound legs, Hermione still hopped backwards. She didn't want this filthy woman anywhere near her baby.

"Of course it is!" Hermione spat.

Narcissa took a deep breath and looked at Arron. "You did not tell me there was a baby."

"Does it make a difference?" he asked, raising his wand slightly.

Her eyes moved back to Hermione. "Of course not. But what do you plan to do with it?"

"Daphne has already agreed to raise it."

The disapproval was all too evident in Narcissa's expression.

"Gregory is skeptical, so she took him away for the week to try and convince him. If she is unsuccessful we already have a backup plan." He glanced over at Blaise, who smirked.

Gorden stared daggers at both of them. "Do not get ahead of yourselves. My son is a good man. He'll come around."

"For your sake, I hope he does," said Arron.

Narcissa looked over and saw that Ethan was staring at her with googly eyes. She could not help but smile a little. It was good to know she still had it.

XXX

Astoria wandered through her parents' house, trying to organize her thoughts. She knew her father was up to something but, after a month and a half of living with him, hadn't figured out what it was yet.

And Daphne … where the hell was Daphne? She was supposedly pregnant, but Astoria had seen no proof of this. She hadn't even seen her sister once in all of her time here. And her parents hardly seemed excited about the idea of becoming grandparents. Daphne had to be at least seven months along by now and no one had even planned a baby shower yet. Something just wasn't right.

Astoria had heard from her mother that Daphne and Goyle were away on vacation together. This meant their house would be empty. It was the perfect time to start investigating.

Without another thought, Astoria headed for the drawing room and threw some Floo powder into the fireplace. "Greengrass Summer Estate."

She was quickly sucked away but was a little surprised when she did not end up in Daphne's parlor. Instead, she was in some dodgy pub. She looked around curiously.

"Yer that Greengrass girl, ain't yeh?" said a man from one of the tables.

"I am," said Astoria, looking at him. How in the world did someone so sketchy looking know who she was?

"Yer dad said yeh might be comin' by. Go across the street to the bookstore. That'll take yeh where yeh wanna go."

"Thank you," said Astoria, walking out of there quickly. She got the feeling the man thought she was Daphne. Oh well. No use correcting him.

Astoria went over to the bookstore, which appeared to be abandoned, and located the fireplace. She tossed in some Floo powder and tried her desired location again. This time, she landed in the correct place.

The parlor was empty, but several glasses were scattered around like people had been here. She glanced between the two hallways and eventually chose the one in the back left of the room. She wasn't sure what she was looking for, but there was no harm in taking a peek around. If someone was here, she would just say she came for her snow globes or something.

With that excuse in mind, Astoria started walking back towards her old room. Only, she kept getting turned around and ended up in a completely different location. That was strange.

She stopped by the stairs to the second floor and took out her wand. After a quick spell, the hallway she hadn't been able to reach suddenly appeared.

While Astoria's gut told her not to go forward, her curiosity got the better of her. She took a deep breath and headed down the hallway towards her old room. When she got close, she could hear voices coming from the room right next to hers. She slowly walked up to it and put her ear against it. Several people were inside, but she couldn't make out what they were saying.

Astoria pulled away from the door. This was a bad idea. She should get out of here while she still -

The door opened and everyone's eyes widened a little when they saw her standing there. None more than her father's.

"Astoria, what-"

She wasn't listening. Her eyes had found their way to the center of the room, where a very pregnant Hermione was standing.

Astoria gasped. She stood there frozen, unsure of what she was supposed to do.

No one had moved. They were all just as unsure as she was.

"Run!" Hermione suddenly shouted.

Astoria's head shook back into focus. She looked into Hermione's eyes one last time before pivoting on her foot and taking off down the hallway.

"Blaise, get her!" her father shouted.

Astoria could hear Blaise coming after her, but she didn't dare look back. She got to the fireplace and tried to Floo to Thinx, since she knew Draco was working that day, but only ended up back in the bookstore. After several failed Apparating attempts - there appeared to be some sort of shield stopping her - she took off for the pub. Once inside, she immediately went for the fireplace, grabbed a handful of Floo powder and threw it in. She entered the flames and said, "Thinx Incorporated!"

Astoria just caught sight of Blaise entering the pub as she was sucked away.

"Where did she go?" Blaise demanded of the same man Astoria had spoken to earlier.

"Somethin' called Thinks," he said. "Dunno what it is."

He might not have, but Blaise sure did. He grabbed a handful of Floo powder, tossed it in, and followed her to Thinx Incorporated.

XXX

Draco, Harry, Ron, and Seth all stood in Draco's office, huddled around several black boxes.

"Each one is connected to its corresponding house," explained Seth. "I've labeled them so we know which one we're listening to. Just press this button here to switch between microphones." He pressed a button on the box labeled 'Goyle and Daphne'. After several clicks, he paused. "That's funny." He clicked through all of them again, eventually stopping on one that was dead silent. "This one doesn't seem to be working."

"Can you fix it?" asked Draco.

"I can try," said Seth. "There are a couple of things I'm going to have to get from my lab. I'll need help carrying them. Muggle tools are heavy."

"Sure," said Draco, following Seth to the door. "Weasel, stay in here and listen for any conversations, will you?"

Ron nodded and took a seat in Draco's chair. Seth, Draco and Harry all exited the room.

Ron began clicking through all of the frequencies on the boxes, eventually stopping when he heard something that sounded like running at Daphne and Goyle's house. It sounded like someone was being chased.

He clicked the button a few more times and stopped when he heard footsteps again. And then he heard Astoria's voice shout, "Thinx Incorporated!"

Ron stood up and looked out into the main office, but she hadn't appeared yet. Another voice repeated what she had said. Someone _was_ following her.

"Malfoy!" he called, but no one answered. "Malfoy, hurry!"

Ron left the office and started to run in the direction of Seth's lab, but he was stopped by a panting Astoria, who Apparated right in front of him.

"Ron!" she shouted, grabbing for his collar. "Ron, they have Hermione! She's at Daphne and Goyle's in a room shielded by magic! You have to help her! She's pre -"

Blaise suddenly appeared behind her and threw his hand over her mouth. "Shut the hell up!" he shouted.

Astoria struggled against him as he wrapped his other arm around her chest and held her in place.

"I suggest you keep this to yourself, Weasel. Less you want to collapse dead."

Astoria stopped struggling and whimpered into his hand.

"Don't worry, Stori. It's not me who's going to do it. Your boyfriend here made an Unbreakable Vow with your father. Basically, he traded your life for Hermione's. How does it feel to always be second in his heart?"

Astoria looked at Ron, unable to control her tears when she saw the truth in his eyes.

"Zabini, if you touch her -"

"What?" Blaise laughed. "What are you going to do? If you help her, you're dead. Just remember that."

Blaise winked and leaned in close to Astoria, running his lips along her neck.

"I've been waiting for you to screw up for a long time, Stori. Oh, how I'm going to enjoy this."

Astoria whimpered again and tried to scream Ron's name as Blaise Disapparated the two of them away.

He took her to his flat, where he used his wand to bind her while he got his spare broom. After Apparating them to the closest possible point before the shield around the Greengrass summer house, Blaise mounted his broom, with Astoria struggling between his arms, and flew them back to the house.

When he got there, everyone was waiting for them in the front room, including Rita Skeeter.

"Did she get to anyone?" she asked the moment they entered.

"Just Weasley," answered Blaise. "And he can't say anything."

Arron stepped forward and looked nervously at his daughter.

"Arron, I must suggest that you leave," said Rita. "We can't have you going back on your vow to keep her happy now, can we?"

"What … what are you going to do to her?"

"It is better if you do not know. Please, leave."

Arron looked at Astoria one last time before taking a deep breath and heading for the fireplace. Once he was gone, Rita looked at Blaise.

"I'll let you decide the punishment, Mr. Zabini. I know you've been eager for this."

Blaise smirked. "With pleasure."

He picked Astoria up and carried her kicking and screaming towards the back of the house, not stopping until he reached her old bedroom.

"Blaise, no!" she shouted as he tossed her onto the bed. "Please, don't do this! You're … you're involved with Daphne, aren't you? I know you are! If you do this, she will never forgive you!"

"Oh, I'm not worried about that," said Blaise. "Rita already has plans to dispose of Goyle and, when she does, your father has given me permission to step in. What Daphne wants hardly matters."

"Blaise, please! You can't - AH!"

Blaise slapped her hard across the face. "I can do whatever the fuck I want!" He slapped her again and Astoria fell back. He began to climb on top of her.

"NO!"

Hermione shot up from her bed. She could hear everything that was happening through the walls. She ran to the door and held out her hand.

"_Alohomora_!" she shouted. Nothing happened. "_Alohomora_!" Still nothing. "_Alohomora! Alohomora! Alohomora_! DAMMIT, YOU STUPID MAGIC! WORK!"

Hermione ran over to the wall and started pounding on it.

"ZABINI! Zabini, stop now or I'll kill you! I'll fucking kill you!"

Astoria did not stop screaming.

Hermione began to cry hysterically and slid her back down the wall until she was seated. She brought her knees to her chest and sobbed into them.

"Astoria … I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

After a long moment of crying, Hermione noticed that everything had become silent. She lifted her head and listened. This sort of quiet could only mean that a spell had been cast. Hermione sobbed again and put her hand on her stomach.

"Thank you, baby. But that does not make what is happening go away. Please … help me get out of here."

But Hermione knew there was no magic in her right now. There was nothing she could do to stop this. It wasn't fair. Astoria was such a good person. She didn't deserve this. And all of this just because she fell in love with someone society saw as wrong. Much like Hermione.

XXX

Ron stood there frozen, unable to take his eyes off of the spot Astoria had just been. It wasn't long after they disappeared that Draco, Harry and Seth came back from the lab.

"What are you doing out here, Weasel?" asked Draco, walking right past him with his hands full of some weird gadgets.

They all went back into his office and Seth began fiddling with the box, trying to get the one dead channel to work. After several minutes of no success, he sighed and put it down.

"I think it's lost."

"Do you know which one it was?" asked Draco.

"It was one of the ones in the parlor. It was a good thing you put two there."

"Yes, but it's a big room. Hopefully, the other one catches everything."

"Draco."

Draco glanced up to see Ron looking sick in the doorway.

"Something wrong, Weasel?"

Ron nodded. "I … I've done something stupid."

"Did you break the microphone?" Draco asked, crossing his arms.

Ron shook his head. "No. This is much worse."

A pause.

"Well … spit it out."

Draco, Seth and Harry all looked at Ron expectantly.

Several tears ran down Ron's cheeks. He wiped them away. "Astoria's in trouble. You … you need to promise me that you'll help her. It can't just be about Hermione. She needs your help too."

"Weasel, Astoria's fine. I just saw her yesterday."

"Promise me!"

Draco raised his eyebrows. "Okay. I promise. Now, what is it?"

"I won't have long, so you'll need to listen closely."

Everyone leaned in.

Ron took a deep breath. "I made a deal with Mr. Greengrass to keep Hermione alive. They're keeping her at Daphne and Goyle's. Astoria found out and Blaise is gonna -"

Ron lifted his hand and clutched at his heart. His eyes rolled back in his head as he began to fall backwards.

"Weasley!" Draco screamed, running towards him in a panic.

"_Congelo_!" shouted Seth.

Ron went stiff and continued to fall back. Harry, who was closest, was able to catch him.

"Seth, what the hell did you do?" asked Draco, looking closely at Ron.

"I don't know!" Seth said with wide eyes. "It's a really strong Freezing Charm!"

"So you froze him mid-death?"

"I panicked! I mean, what the hell was that? He just started bloody dying!"

"I … I think it was an Unbreakable Vow," said Harry, his face still in shock as he stared down at his frozen friend.

"Well … fuck!" shouted Draco, bringing his hand to his head.

"What are we supposed to do now?" asked Seth, biting at his nails.

Draco took several deep breaths. "First, we need to get him to St. Mungo's. I'm going to have Kingsley meet us there."

"Why?" asked Seth.

"Did you not hear him? We know where Hermione is, and I'll be damned if I wait another minute to come up with a plan! We're going to get her back."

Draco looked down at Ron and felt a strange pang in his heart. This was it. They finally knew where Hermione was. But at what cost?

Hermione would never forgive herself if Ron died for her. Draco had to find some way to help him. To protect him. And he needed to abide by his wishes and protect Astoria as well. And Hermione …

"Fuck …" he said again. There was really no better word for this.


	32. The Meeting

**A/N: The end is near … Yay!**

Hermione leaned her back against the headboard and stared deeply into the dead space in front of her, unable to sleep after everything that had happened that night. Eventually, the Silencing Charm around her room had worn off and it was clear by the sound of Astoria's lonely sobs that Blaise had left. Hermione had tried to talk to her through the wall but she never responded. Only a short time ago had her crying finally ceased. Hermione prayed to Merlin that it was because she was asleep, but she doubted it. Even she still had trouble sleeping in this place at night.

The only thing strong enough to bring Hermione back to a fully conscious state, was the sudden kicking in her stomach. She smiled and looked down at her baby bump.

"Seems like you're as restless as I am," she said, putting her hand on it so she could feel. "But we really should try and get some sleep. Maybe Theo will come in tomorrow and we can all work on our magic together."

Hermione scooted forward and lied down in her bed.

"And, by the way, don't judge your father by your awful grandmother. He's nothing like her. Hopefully, one day, you'll see."

Hermione took a deep breath and closed her eyes. The baby kept kicking. Stroking her hand across her stomach, Hermione did the only thing that seemed to calm it on nights like this. She began to sing.

_Are you sleeping under the willow?_

_Stars twinkling while your heart deep has bled._

_Lay yourself down upon the soft pillow._

_As true love enters the dreams in your head._

Keeping her eyes closed, Hermione started to think of Draco. Some nights, when she sang, she swore she could almost feel him. Like he was right there beside her.

_When morning comes you will find him there._

_Waiting for you while his heart deep has bled._

_Love may be true but is not always fair._

_As visions of true love enter your head._

The baby began to calm at the sound of her words. Hermione could feel herself drifting off to sleep, but that did not stop her from singing the last verse.

_The phoenix sings as it cries for you._

_Healing the wounds your heart deep has bled._

_Together you will leave all that you knew._

_True love is no longer a dream in your head._

Hermione could feel him again. There, right beside her. And then she could see him. Eyes closed and propped up in a chair in a hospital room. His hand reached out and grabbed hers, stroking it soothingly before whispering, "_Hermione_."

Her eyes shot open. "Draco?"

XXX

Draco gasped as he popped up from his chair in Ron's room at St. Mungo's. He was supposed to be keeping an eye on him while his family talked to the Head Healer but had accidentally started drifting off to sleep. Once again, he had heard Hermione singing their song. It had been happening a lot lately. Pretty much every night. This time, he could have sworn he touched her hand. It had felt so real. How could it not be?

After taking several deep breaths to calm his racing heart, Draco stood up and went over to the side of Ron's bed. He looked down at him, his heart feeling a strange heaviness he didn't quite understand. Could it be that he had started to like Ron Weasley? As improbable as that sounded, he had a pretty good feeling that it was true.

"She'll never forgive herself if you die, you know? I hope you realize that."

Ron's whole face seemed cold and blue as Draco continued to stare at it. He reached out and touched his cheek, finding that it truly was frozen. That was really some spell Seth had cast.

"If you can somehow hear me in there, I want you to know that I'm going to get them out. Both Hermione _and_ Astoria. So, when you wake up, they will be here waiting for you. Just a little something for you to look forward to."

The door opened and Draco turned his head to face it. The whole Weasley clan walked in, as well as Harry and Kingsley.

"What did they say?" he asked.

Molly Weasley went over to the other side of the bed and grabbed onto her son's hand while Arthur Weasley went to stand behind Draco. Everyone else gathered around.

"Well, he's still alive, and that's what's most important," said Arthur, looking down solemnly at his son. "But, if they unfreeze him, they are positive he will not survive."

"Is there a way to stop it?"

Arthur sighed. "No. There isn't. But, if this is indeed to work of an Unbreakable Vow, the death of the person he made it with might make it possible for them to revive him."

"He still has to die first, though," said Bill, putting his arm around Fleur. "And that is just too great of a risk. There has to be another -"

"There isn't," said Molly, squeezing Ron's hand tighter. "We should all accept that now."

"Do we know who he made the vow with?" asked Charlie.

Draco and Harry looked at each other.

"It was with Mr. Greengrass," said Harry, pulling Ginny closer as she nuzzled into his shoulder. "He said he made some deal to keep Hermione alive."

"I get the feeling this is why he broke it off with Astoria," added Draco. "Her father must have wanted her back. Only, she's in trouble now too."

"We need to do everything we can to keep this out of the press," said Kingsley stepping forward. "As long as Ron is alive, they cannot hurt Hermione. If they find out he cracked, I can only imagine it will be a matter of time before they come looking for him."

Molly whimpered and wiped her eyes.

"Draco, I know you are eager to go and get Hermione now that we know where she is," said Kingsley, looking very seriously at him, "but the time is not right yet. We need to gather everyone we can together and come up with a proper plan of attack."

"So I guess a war is unavoidable," said George, who was sitting in the chair Draco had vacated, with his wife, Angelina, leaning against him. "That's good. I was just thinking we were overdue for one."

"I'll agree to not act hastily, Minister, but I still want us to go for her within the week. Maybe Hermione's safe right now, but Astoria isn't, and I don't think any of us want Weasley's - uhh … Ron's sacrifice to be for nothing. He did this because he wants us to bring her back alive, and that is exactly what I plan to do."

"I can agree to that," said Kingsley. "We'll arrange a meeting in three days' time. Will that suffice?"

Draco looked down at Ron and sighed. "I suppose asking for any sooner isn't really probable, so I guess I cannot argue."

"Then we must start contacting everyone immediately. I will take care of the arrangements. You all just go home and rest." Kingsley pulled out his cell phone and left the room.

"Arthur and I are staying," said Molly, pulling up a chair beside Ron's bed.

"Do you want us to stay with you, Mum?" asked Ginny.

Molly shook her head. "We'll be fine. Go and get some rest."

All of the Weasleys said their goodbyes to Ron and their parents, and slowly began to file out of the room.

When Draco was the only one left, he looked at Arthur and Molly and said, "I truly am sorry about all of this. Astoria told me she thought her father had something to do with hers and Ron's sudden breakup, and I didn't believe her. I wish now that I had."

"It's all right, my boy," said Arthur. "You couldn't have known."

Draco nodded. He took one last look at Ron and left, unsure of how he was supposed to get any rest when he knew where Hermione was, but couldn't do anything about it.

XXX

Blaise sat on the sofa in Daphne and Goyle's parlor, looking rather satisfied as Astoria twirled a strand of his hair around her finger. She smiled dotingly before leaning in and sucking on his ear.

Quinn was watching from a nearby armchair with great amusement. "I still can't believe you did that." He laughed.

"I got sick of her struggling," said Blaise, turning his head to meet Astoria's lips.

"Mmm … You taste sweeter than honey," she moaned into his mouth. "You are so beautiful, Blaise Zabini. I still cannot believe you are mine."

Quinn laughed some more. "Yes, the most beautifully hideous bastard I have ever seen."

Astoria's head jerked in Quinn's direction and she stared daggers at him. "How dare you call him that! The only hideous bastard I see is sitting right there!" She pointed at him.

Quinn practically toppled over with glee.

"Now, now, Stori. Don't be harsh. Quinn was only joking."

"I'm sorry," she said, leaning in and kissing his cheek. "I didn't mean to upset you."

"You haven't," said Blaise, rubbing his hand along her thigh. "But do you know what would really please me?"

Astoria shook her head and waited expectantly.

"If we could let Quinn here see everything you do for me. Can we do that?" he asked, moving his hand up her skirt.

Astoria was about to say yes, when there was a '_swoosh_'. They all looked over to see Daphne stepping out of the fireplace with a suitcase in hand. She froze when she saw her younger sister sitting on Blaise's lap.

"You're back early," he said, smirking proudly as he nuzzled his nose against Astoria's cheek.

"The, uhh … the weather was bad …" Daphne shook her head and focused her eyes. "I'm sorry, but, Astoria, what are you doing?"

"Blaise and I are in love!" Astoria beamed as she hugged him closer. "Daphne, shouldn't you have a bigger stomach than that?"

Daphne looked down at her very un-pregnant stomach. "I, uhh …"

Astoria giggled. "It's okay! Blaise told me everything. About how you two are going to raise Hermione and Draco's baby together. He's amazing, isn't he? You are so lucky! I wish it was me."

Daphne stared open-mouthed at Blaise. He just kept smirking at her.

'_Swoosh_'.

Goyle stepped out of the fireplace, carrying his own suitcase. He walked up beside Daphne and froze in the exact same way. His suitcase dropped to the ground.

"What the hell is going on here?" he asked, the veins in his neck already popping.

Quinn guffawed and stood up from his armchair. "I'm going to let you deal with this one on your own, Zabini. Come find me later if you survive this, and we'll do that thing we talked about." He winked before exiting the room.

As soon as he was gone, Blaise moved Astoria off of his lap and stood up. She stood up with him and hugged onto his arm.

Daphne's eyes filled with tears as she stared at her obviously bewitched sister. "Blaise … what did you do?"

"What I was told to do," he answered, his smirk never waning. "Astoria found our guest and tried to tell Malfoy about it. I was instructed to punish her, so I have."

"Being with you could never be a punishment," said Astoria, standing on tiptoe and kissing him passionately.

At that moment, something inside of Goyle snapped. His inner core cringed as he saw Astoria, the girl he loved like a sister, being forced to throw herself at Blaise like it was something that she wanted. Without another thought, he lunged forward and punched Blaise in the face, harder than he had ever punched anyone before.

"I'll kill you! I'll fucking kill you!" Goyle shouted, continuing to sock the bastard - who had fallen back on the sofa - over and over again.

"Stop! Please, stop!" Astoria cried while trying to grab at his arm. "I love him, Goyle! Please!"

Daphne dropped her suitcase, grabbed Astoria by the shoulders and pulled her off of him. "You don't love him, Astoria!" she shouted, seizing her sister's wrist and pulling her out of the room with an incredible force.

Astoria continued to struggle and cry as Daphne pulled her through the hallways, shouting for Theo, but he never showed. After wiping at her eyes, Daphne swallowed her pride and marched them both towards Hermione's room. When they got there, she threw open the door and stormed inside.

"I need you, Mudblood!"

Hermione climbed off of the bed and walked over to Astoria. She reached her arms out for her but Astoria cringed.

"They're killing him! Please, stop them, Hermione!"

Hermione shook her head. "Astoria, I don't understand. Who are they -?"

"I think Blaise gave her Amortentia," said Daphne, wiping more tears. "I've never been very good at potions. You need to make an antidote."

"NO! No, he would never! I love him!"

Hermione sighed and wiped her own tears away. "Knock her out," she said to Daphne. "It'll be easier if we leave her here."

Without hesitation, Daphne shouted, "_Stupefy_!" Astoria fell back and she caught her.

After Daphne and Hermione put her still body on the bed, they went into the hallway and Daphne locked the door. She didn't even bother to bind Hermione as she led her towards the kitchen, since the one thing the two of them had in common was Astoria. They both loved her, and neither of them wanted something like this to happen to her.

While Hermione brewed the antidote, Daphne sat on the nearby barstool, crying into her hands. Hermione wished she could feel sorry for her, but a part of her was happy she was finally showing pain.

"I feel you should know that the Amortentia is new. He definitely didn't use it when he forced himself on her last night."

Daphne looked up and glared at her. "Why would you tell me that?"

"Because it's reality," said Hermione, throwing in some more ingredients. She paused and took a deep breath. "It hurts, doesn't it? When something like this happens to someone you love."

Daphne whimpered.

"Of course, when it was me you couldn't have cared less."

"That's not true," Daphne whispered.

Hermione huffed. "_Please_. This entire time you have shown no remorse. So you can understand why I might find that hard to believe."

"My husband had just gotten reprimanded. I wasn't about to risk his security by standing up for someone I hardly know."

"You can make all of the excuses you want, that doesn't change the fact that you are not a good person. In fact, other than Astoria, your whole family is rotten."

"How dare you!" shouted Daphne, jumping off of her barstool. "You don't know the first thing about my fam -"

"I know enough."

"Like what?" asked Daphne, crossing her arms.

"Let's start with something simple," said Hermione. "Where is your father right now?"

Daphne froze. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, he has spent almost all of his time here since the day you captured me. So where is he? It just seems suspicious that he disappeared right around the time they decided to keep Astoria captive and punish her, doesn't it?"

"Surely you are not implying that my father knows anything about this?"

"I am doing more than implying it. I'm downright saying it," spat Hermione, unconsciously stirring the contents in the cauldron more aggressively. "I heard the Unbreakable Vow he made with Ron. He promised to make sure Astoria lives a happy life, and he can't exactly keep that if Rita wants to punish her, can he? So what does he do? He stays away! He's a bloody coward if you ask me."

"How dare -"

"I warned you months ago that Rita has it out for Astoria! I knew it was a longshot, but it was one I had to take, and you ignored it! You ignored it and now your sister has been beaten and raped!

"Stop it!"

"By the fucking bastard you cheated on your husband with for a year! I hope you're proud of yourself you stupid -"

"I said, STOP IT!" shouted Daphne, rounding the corner of the counter and raising her wand at her.

Hermione smirked. "Threatening me again? An unarmed witch who is seven months pregnant. Now, tell me, Daphne. Would a good person do that?"

Daphne hesitantly lowered her wand, trying hard not to sob. Hermione met her eyes and glared into them for a moment before returning to the cauldron.

"It's almost finished. Please, get me a phial."

Daphne opened a nearby cabinet and pulled one out. Hermione stirred the antidote a few more times before turning off the heat and using a ladle to put it into the phial. She didn't even get the chance to clean up before Daphne had her arm and was dragging her back towards her room.

Astoria was still lying unconscious on the bed when they got there. Daphne reversed the spell and Hermione held her down while she fed her the potion. Almost instantaneously, Astoria's eyes widened, and then sank. She began to cry hysterically the moment it all hit her.

Daphne tried to hug her little sister, but Astoria pushed her away. She instead sank into Hermione's arms and cried against her chest while Daphne just sat there, unsure of what she was supposed to do.

"Why is she still here?" Astoria said to Hermione. "I want her to leave."

Hermione looked up at Daphne and sighed. "I think you should do as she says."

"But she's my sister and -"

"I said go!" demanded Astoria, pointing punitively at the door.

Looking hurt, Daphne climbed off of the bed and headed for the door. When she reached it, she looked back at her sister one last time and said, "I am so sorry this happened to you, Astoria. You know I never …" She gulped … "I never wanted this -"

"Just go away," said Astoria, turning her head so she no longer had to look at Daphne.

Daphne ran out of the room and slammed the door before Astoria could hear her sob again. When in the hallway, she cast a Locking Charm on the door and sunk down against it, staying there and crying for a while.

When Daphne finally felt somewhat composed, she stood up and headed back towards the parlor. When she got there, Goyle was sitting in an armchair by the fire. He was alone.

"What happened to Blaise?" she asked, walking towards him.

"Quinn came back and stopped me. He put him in one of the rooms and brought in Pansy's mother to heal him. Now he's gone off to tell that Skeeter woman what I did. I suppose she should be coming for me soon."

Daphne whimpered before moving so she was in front of Goyle. She took a seat at his feet and clasped her hands with his in his lap. "I had Granger make an antidote so Astoria is back to her senses now."

"Good," said Goyle, pulling his hands away from hers.

Daphne sighed. "Gregory, when are you going to stop punishing me?"

"After tonight, I don't think I ever will."

"Why?" she asked in a strained voice.

"Oh, come on, Daphne. Do you truly believe I am that thick? That I haven't figured out Zabini was the one you were cheating on me with?"

Daphne wiped at her eyes. "If you had asked I would have told you."

"But I didn't _want_ to know. Only, he's made it bloody obvious. The way he looks at you makes me so sick I can't even stand it. It's like he wants to possess you or something."

"He does," said Daphne, reaching out and grabbing his hands again. "But I won't let him."

Goyle took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "Well, maybe you should."

The entire room was silent, other than the sound of the crackling fire. Even Daphne's breathing had become so shallow that if her hands were not in his, Goyle would have wondered if she was even still there. He opened his eyes again. His wife was staring up at him with glossy eyes that twinkled in the firelight. He had never seen her look so hurt before and, what more, he didn't really care. Goyle wished for the life of him that he did, but everything he had once felt for Daphne was simply gone.

"Why would you say that to me?" she finally asked.

"Because it's true. Look at the facts, Daphne. Around the time you first told me that your cheating days were over, he tried to rape Hermione. _Twice_. I know he's never given up on having you back because he's Zabini, and that's what he does. He competes and he wins. But, the moment he starts to doubt himself, like when you take me on a trip to try and convince me to be more cooperative so I won't be killed, he goes off and rapes your sister. Your fucking little sister, Daphne. Now, the way I see it, if you had just stayed with him like he wanted, none of this would have happened. Ending your affair with Zabini was the biggest fucking mistake you've ever made since starting it."

"No … No, it's not true," Daphne said, shaking her head. "Blaise has always wanted Astoria. He wanted to marry her, remember?"

"Oh, please. He didn't give a shit about marrying her until he thought Draco wanted her. Like I said. It's all about winning for him, and I refuse to compete any longer. If he wants you then he can have you."

"But … but I love you, Gregory. And I know you love me! You have to! You just have to!"

Goyle shook his head. "There is no love here, Daphne. Not anymore. In fact, I was already planning on leaving tonight. The moment we got back, I was going to grab Pansy and go. Get us both as far away from here as I could before our executions were ordered. But I can't do that now. Not with Astoria here. I refuse to leave her behind. Because she deserves better than your family. She deserves better than you. And so do I."

Without another word, Goyle pushed Daphne's hands away and stood up from his chair. He left her there, sitting on the floor while he walked out of the room and towards the basement.

Goyle headed down the stairs and over to the far left cell, where he took a seat against the bars. Pansy was lying unconscious beside them, her entire body all bloodied and bruised from whatever form of torture they had given her that day, as well as every other day.

Reaching into the cell, Goyle grabbed her hand and held onto it. He had come down here and done this almost every day since they had first locked her up. At first, she would always hold back, but now she was too weak to even notice his presence.

"I know I promised, but you're going to have to hang on for just a little bit longer, okay?"

Pansy's breathing was so shallow. Sometimes he put his hand on her chest just to make sure her heart was still beating. He knew she didn't have much longer, but Astoria was like family to him. There was no way he could just leave her behind.

"Soon, Pansy. We will both get out of here soon."

When Goyle said this, he suddenly felt a light squeeze on his hand. He smiled in relief and squeezed back. Pansy had always been a fighter. It was good to know some things never changed.

XXX

Towards the end of the day on Monday, Draco went to the Ministry to see how Kingsley's arrangements for the meeting - for lack of a better word - were going. The Minister explained that everything was on track and even more people than expected would be attending. Because of this, he was currently trying to find a larger location than Draco's house for everyone to meet at.

Draco immediately thought of the Leaky Cauldron. It had a back room that was fairly well-sized, could easily be rigged with a secret entrance and he was absolutely positive that Hannah would be able to convince Tom to let them use it.

With that decided, Draco left Kingsley to go and try to catch Neville in the Auror Office before he left, so that he could ask him to speak to Hannah. Neville was still there, talking with Harry and Ernie when he arrived. They all agreed that the Leaky Cauldron was the perfect place to have their 'meeting'. Neville left right away to go and ask Hannah and Ernie left right after.

As soon as they were gone, Harry started telling Draco about how he had gotten into contact with all of the former D.A. members and that the majority of them would be attending. Draco found great amusement in knowing that a large group of people he had helped get into serious trouble in school was now helping him. Well … helping Hermione, which he considered to be more or less the same thing.

Suddenly, a door shut nearby. Draco looked over to see a Goyle step out of Wiley Rosier's office. It had been a few months since he had seen him and he wasn't quite prepared for this.

Goyle had lost an enormous amount of weight, his skin was sallow and his eyes were lost behind two incredibly dark circles. Draco wished he had seen him sooner because, maybe then, he would have actually believed he had something to do with this.

"Malfoy … don't."

Draco looked over to see Harry staring at him very seriously. It was then that he realized his whole face was burning and his fists were clenched tightly at his sides. He had been ready to attack. In fact, he still was.

"He knows, Potter," Draco spat, staring back at his onetime friend as he walked over to his desk, still unaware of Draco's presence.

"Yes, but we can't risk them finding out that _we_ know. If they decide to move her then we're back to square one."

"Fine. I won't say anything, just as long as he doesn't push the wrong buttons."

Just then, Goyle walked by to leave. When he saw Draco, he pulled back a bit, but still tried to smile and said, "Evening, Draco."

That was it! Draco lunged forward and grabbed Goyle by the collar, successfully slamming him into the nearest wall even though he was twice his size.

"You fucking traitor! You've known the whole time? The whole _fucking_ time?"

"Draco, what are you -"

"I TRUSTED YOU!"

"Malfoy, let him go!" shouted Harry, pulling at Draco's arms. "Don't be an idiot!"

Draco's grip loosened slightly, but his nostrils kept flaring as he stared intensely at his former friend.

Goyle's eyes darted over to Rosier's closed office door before returning to meet Draco's. He took a deep breath. "I haven't known the whole time, but I've known for a while and I won't make excuses for that," he said in a hushed voice. "But I can't help you get her out. People I care about are being held prisoner in there and unless there's a way to get them all out, I won't risk it. Hermione's safe, I promise you. And if they ever do try to hurt her then I swear that I _will_ act."

Draco released Goyle but his face was still clenched and angry. "All of this for a wife who is having a child that probably isn't even yours?"

"No. This isn't about Daphne at all. I've already told her it's over. And you're right, it's not mine. It's -"

"Gregory."

They all turned to see Wiley Rosier walking towards them.

"What is going on here?" he asked, moving so he was between Draco and Goyle.

"Nothing," said Goyle, looking nervously to the floor. "We were just talking."

Wiley raised his eyebrows. "About?"

"None of your bloody business," spat Draco. Harry grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

Wiley looked at them coldly for a moment before grabbing Goyle's shoulder. "Come along now. We were supposed to meet your father for dinner ten minutes ago."

Goyle didn't even get the chance to say goodbye before Wiley was pulling him towards the lift. He dragged him all the way through the atrium and to the fireplaces, watching to make sure Goyle Flooed to the right location. He followed and they landed in the pub in the nearby town, then walked to the bookstore and Flooed to the Greengrass Summer Estate. When they got there, Rita, Gorden, Orson, Stuart, Quinn, Blaise, Daphne and Theo were all sitting in the parlor.

"Draco was just talking to him," said Wiley, stepping out of the fireplace and pushing Goyle forward. "Theo, tell us what he said."

Daphne stood up with Theo, looking panicked. If Goyle blabbed anything this would surely be it for him. The fact that he was still standing after what he did to Blaise was a miracle in itself.

Theo walked up to Goyle and quickly said, "_Legilimens_!" Within seconds, he had seen everything and was back out of Goyle's mind.

"Well, Mr. Nott? What was said?" asked Rita.

Theo twisted towards her, pulled something out of his pocket and smiled. "Let me send an owl to my girlfriend and I'll tell you."

Rita rolled her eyes and held out her hand. Theo walked over and gave her the letter. She read it over, did a quick fix with her wand and gave it back to him.

"She doesn't need to know where you are but everything else is fine."

That was perfectly all right with Theo. After what he just saw in Goyle's mind, it seemed that Draco had already figured out where Hermione was. Really, he just wanted everyone to know that he was actually alive at this point.

"Mr. Zabini, please go fetch the Greengrasses' owl for him."

Blaise stood up and walked out of the room, making sure to give an extremely wicked looking smirk to Goyle on his way out. When he returned with the owl, Theo fastened the letter to its leg and sent it on its way.

"Now, you've got what you wanted, Mr. Nott. Time for you to return the favor."

Theo looked at Rita and smiled. "Malfoy is angry. He thinks Goyle knows something because he hasn't spoken to him in months. But Potter pulled him off and Rosier showed up before Goyle could respond. You're in the clear."

Goyle was shocked, but he did his best to hide it. Theo had just lied for him. But why? It was not as if they had ever been close. Though, he had always wondered why Theo entered into all of this so willingly. He had always seemed so detached and callous towards anything and everything. If he turned out to be a spy that would actually make a lot of sense.

"I suppose we should have seen this coming," said Rita. She turned to Gorden. "It is obvious that your son cannot be trusted to go into work again, until this is over."

"You're going to keep me locked up here?" said Goyle, turning white.

"Another victim of Ms. Skeeter's house arrest." Theo smirked.

Rita looked at him and raised her eyebrows. "Do not test me, Mr. Nott."

"Speaking of not going to work," Wiley said suddenly, "Ron Weasley did not attend today." He looked at Blaise and Quinn. "Find out why. It is just incredibly suspicious that he doesn't show up only days after Astoria reached him."

Everyone took a moment to figure out why that might be at their own pace. Eventually, there were 'oh's' all around.

"But Arron would know if the vow was broken, wouldn't he?" asked Orson, one of the last to figure it out.

"From what I understand, he would know the moment Mr. Weasley perished," answered Stuart. "Meaning, there is no way that has happened."

"All the same, I would like to know," said Wiley. He looked at Blaise and Quinn again before motioning towards the fireplace. "Go."

"And when you find him," added Rita, "if opportunity presents itself, perhaps it is time we dispose of him. I'm sure Arron would greatly appreciate it."

"Will do," said Quinn, standing up from where he was seated, heading for the fireplace and Flooing away.

Blaise was close behind him. He tried to catch Daphne's eye before he left, but she wouldn't even look at him. Or couldn't. It was hard to say which one was right. Either way, Blaise was finally starting to realize that maybe he had done wrong. It was about bloody time.

XXX

The following night, Draco sat on a chair in Ron's room. He was fiddling with his cell phone while Harry and Ginny went to get some tea. Kingsley had just sent him a message that everything for the following night was set. He wished it was already then. That way, a plan to rescue Hermione and Astoria would already be underway and he could have her back in his arms all the sooner.

This waiting was even more excruciating now that Draco knew where she was. But he had promised not to be hasty and he intended to keep it. Every time he acted on impulse, someone got hurt. He would not take the chance that it might be Hermione. She had already been through enough.

Speaking of his impulses, Draco found himself extremely worried that Goyle hadn't been at work that day. Even though he was angry with him - and rightfully so - a part of Draco still cared very dearly for his old friend, and he did not want him to be hurt because of a moment of Draco's stupidity. And, more importantly, he didn't want the purebloods to know that he knew where Hermione was.

Shortly after the altercation, he and Harry had contacted Seth and told him to listen in on the purebloods. But, by the time he found them in Goyle and Daphne's parlor, Goyle was just being escorted out and everyone else dispersed. Hopefully, Goyle had kept his mouth shut. Of course, if they used Legilimency on him then they were undoubtedly screwed.

Draco slammed his cell phone down on the nearby table and shot up, rubbing his face in his hands. He couldn't believe he had been so stupid. What if he had ruined everything by confronting Goyle? Merlin, he prayed he hadn't.

The door opened and Harry and Ginny walked in with tea for the three of them. They stayed with Ron until visiting hours were over.

After the Head Healer told them it was time to leave, they all skeptically stood up, Ginny giving her brother a kiss on the forehead before following Draco and Harry out. As they were walking down the hallway, the door to the Janus Thickey Ward opened and Seth and Chastity walked out, hand-in-hand. Seth blushed when he saw them.

"Taken my advice, have you?" asked Draco with a smirk.

"Yeah, well, Chastity wanted to meet her," Seth said quietly.

"Don't be modest, Seth," said Chastity, rubbing his arm. "He's been visiting her almost every day since Christmas. She just gets so excited every time he comes by. And she's even been speaking more. The Healer said she spoke an entire sentence yesterday. 'When is Seth coming?' Isn't that sweet?"

"She calls Chastity, Freckles." Seth laughed.

Chastity smiled at the sight of it. "I think it's endearing."

A Healer walked past all of them, fidgeting with their wand in their pocket. No one noticed as they slipped into Ron's room.

Just then, all of their phones started buzzing. They all reached for them, Draco quickly realizing that he didn't have his.

"Kingsley just sent us information on how to get into the 'meeting' tomorrow," said Harry, noticing Draco trying to peek at Ginny's screen.

"I think I left mine in Weasley's room. I'll be right back."

Draco turned and headed back the way they came. He got to the room and was happy to find it was still unlocked. He opened the door and -

"WHOA!"

A Healer he had never seen before was standing over Ron's bed with their wand pointed at him. They looked up as Draco entered and shot a Killing Curse at him.

Draco pulled the door closed and opened it again the moment he heard the curse hit. He took out his wand and sent a Stunning Charm in the Healer's direction. They fell hard onto the ground.

"Malfoy, what -"

Harry came up behind Draco, but was quickly pushed aside by another Healer. They walked into the room, took one look at their unconscious colleague and raised their wand towards Ron.

"_Avada_ -"

"_Stupefy_!"

The new Healer fell on top of the other. Draco lowered his wand and looked at Ron. They had found him.

"Fuck," said Draco, once again at a loss for words.

"What's happened?" asked Ginny, poking her head into the room. She gasped when she saw the unconscious Healers on the ground.

"Is anyone coming down the hallway?" asked Draco.

Ginny glanced over her shoulder. She shook her head.

"Seth! Chastity! Go make sure no one is headed this way!" he called out the door.

The sound of feet shuffling was his response.

"Call Kingsley, Potter." Draco put his wand away, grabbed his cell phone off of the table and moved towards Ron. "Tell him to get down here right away." He grabbed Ron and pulled his limp body out of the bed. "I'm getting Weasley out of here. Whether they know why he's here or not, it is clear they are ready to be rid of him."

Harry nodded and took out his phone. While it rang, he asked, "Where are you taking him?"

"ALL CLEAR!" Seth's voice called from outside the door.

"The last place they would ever look," Draco said before carrying Ron towards the door.

XXX

Lucius Malfoy was quite surprised when a knock came at his door at a very inappropriate hour. He was even more surprised when his house-elf, Flukey, led his son into the drawing room, lugging the unconscious Weasley boy.

"Draco, wha -"

"Mother isn't here, is she?" Draco asked.

Lucius shook his head, never taking his eyes off of Ron. "You know she spends every Tuesday evening out with her friends."

"And I was counting very much on her predictably. I'm glad nothing has changed." Draco immediately started walking towards the back of the manor. "What bedroom would you say Mother visits the least?"

XXX

Draco sat nervously in the back room of the Leaky Cauldron. He was at a table with Harry, Ginny, Luna, Rolf, Neville, Ernie, Sophie, Phillip, Seth, Chastity and Caroline, all waiting for everyone else to arrive for the 'meeting'. They had bewitched a wall in an alley outside of the pub to work as a doorway for people to enter. The password to get in was 'Pygmy Puff', chosen by Teddy, who was currently running around with Victoire while Fleur kept an eye on them, also bouncing Dominique on her knee. Angelina was sitting next to her and trying to calm a fussy Fred.

Draco was glad there were other children here. He had been getting the feeling lately that Teddy wasn't getting enough interaction with people his own age.

Draco watched in fascination as both people he knew and ones he didn't know began to arrive. The staff of Hogwarts all came fairly early with Rosmerta and Aberforth. Hagrid told Draco he would also be representing the Giant community, since they were too large to attend but absolutely on their side. Under the rule of Gurg Grawp, all had agreed to fight.

Charlie arrived with all of the members of his dragon club that had previously worked with Draco and Hermione. Annaleigh, Daniel, Jen and Jay all came over to say hi. Chastity gave her cousin a kiss on the cheek and moved onto Seth's lap so Anna could sit down. She and her boyfriend Daniel squeezed in.

Caroline shuddered at the sight of Chastity and Seth. She was the only one who had not warmed up to the idea of them yet and, at this rate, she probably never would. Her own boyfriend, Jack, was actually there that night. Unfortunately, they were currently on one of their infamous breaks, so he was sitting at another table, but still keeping a very close eye on her.

Most of the members of the DA also arrived together. Alicia Spinnet and Katie Bell came in and headed straight over to Angelina, both more than happy to take a fussy Fred off of her hands. Katie looked over at Draco and smiled. He tried to smile back, but still felt a little sick every time he saw her. Almost killing someone, even accidentally, could do that to you.

Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnegan, Lavender Brown, Parvati Patil, Padma Patil and Dennis Creevey all came in and squeezed into their table, even though there really wasn't room for them. Lee Jordan and Oliver Wood headed over to the table where George was now sitting with Angelina, all exchanging high-fives upon arrival.

Anthony Goldstein, Michael Corner, Terry Boot, Justin Finch-Fletchley, and Susan Bones were all there too, but the biggest surprise was probably when Cho Chang walked in with Marietta Edgecombe. Ginny instinctually reached over and grabbed Harry closer.

Cho waved at all of them before going over and taking a seat next to Michael. Draco stared open-mouthed at the girl with her for a while, trying to figure out where he knew her from … and then he remembered. His eyes widened.

"What is _she_ doing here?" he asked quietly, motioning towards Marietta.

"I don't know," said Ginny, "but she certainly isn't welcome." Her eyes were definitely on Cho.

"The other one, Mrs. Potty."

"Same answer."

"You know Marietta, Malfoy?" asked Harry.

"Is that her name?"

Everyone cocked their heads at Draco. He looked shamefully at the table.

"Uhh … yeah. I sort of know her." He looked at Harry. "Remember at my bachelor party, when Weasley asked how many girls I was with at Hogwarts?"

"Yes," said Harry, already positive he knew where this was going.

"Well, she was my spontaneous broom closet experience in our fifth year."

Everyone gasped a little. They all ended up looking at Marietta at the same time. She, of course, noticed and turned away quickly.

"Wait! Fifth year?" repeated Ernie. "As in, the year the D.A. was started?"

More gasps.

"She was sleeping with the enemy the entire time?" shouted Ginny, her ears turning as red as Ron's normally did.

"That hurts, Weaselette."

"_Mrs. _Potty!"

"Well, no wonder she turned us in," said Neville. "Probably blabbed _all_ of our secrets to you, as well."

"Oh, right! I remember when she turned you all in. It was hilar -"

Fierce eyes bore into him all around.

"- horrible! It was just bloody horrible!" Draco cleared his throat. "If it makes you feel any better, I actually had nothing to do with that. Our relationship wasn't really dependent on speaking, which is normally required in secret telling."

Kingsley began banging a gavel on the table and everyone immediately became quiet.

"It appears we have all arrived. Perhaps it is time we get operation 'Save Hermione Malfoy' underway."

"And Astoria Greengrass!" added Molly Weasley. "It is my son's wish that we keep her a primary focus, as well."

Kingsley nodded before continuing.

Teddy, who had been sitting near his grandma, suddenly ran over to Draco and climbed onto his lap. Andromeda looked over at them and smiled.

Over the course of the meeting, it was pretty much a unanimous decision that fighting would be inevitable. Given Hermione's location, they decided it would be best to confront them on their own territory, meaning the forest surrounding the Greengrass Summer Estate.

Draco, Harry, Phillip and Seth recalled everything they could about the area and helped Kingsley draw up a map for everyone. Harry remembered the lake very well, considering he had gone swimming in it and all.

The forest was massive and - while they were hardly a small group - surrounding the purebloods from all sides was really out of the question.

Zandicus had reported back to Phillip that the amount of people recruited to fight on the other side was currently somewhere in the high double digits. The Dementors would also be among them.

Hagrid announced that he was currently in talks with the Centaurs. Many wanted to help, but not all. Especially since traveling would be involved.

They were, more or less, able to plan everyone's battle positions that night. Draco wanted to be the one to go in and get Hermione out while the fighting commenced, but everyone agreed that this would be a bad idea, since the purebloods would, undoubtedly, be keeping a close eye on him. Instead, Neville was chosen for the job - since he already knew the layout of the house - with Ernie as his backup.

Once everyone knew what they would be doing for the battle, they decided the best time to strike would be Saturday. The meeting concluded and the Thinx employees handed out cell phones to everyone who didn't already have one. While Seth, Chastity, Sophie, Phillip and Caroline explained how they worked to everyone who asked, Draco put Teddy down and went over to talk to Kingsley. When he got to him, he was already in an intimate discussion with Lucius.

"Ah, Draco!" said Kingsley, turning towards him. "I was just telling your father about those Healers you detained in Mr. Weasley's hospital room."

"What about them?" Draco asked.

"Well, I was a bit suspicious when I discovered that neither of them worked on that floor. Both are Healers solely in the "Dangerous" Dai Llewellyn Ward for serious bites. So we tested for the Imperius Curse. Both were under it."

The serious bites ward … "Wasn't that Auror who always hangs around Blaise in that ward recently?" It wasn't really a question since Draco already knew the wizard had been for a vampire bite. He had looked into Quinn a couple of months earlier when he had seen him and Blaise together.

"Yes. We were debating whether we should detain and question him tomorrow."

"Don't," said Draco. "It's too close to the end of this to be taking risks like that. Weasley is safe right now. Let's not tempt fate."

"Those are wise words, Draco." Lucius smiled.

"Minister?"

They all turned to see Katie Bell standing behind them. She glanced quickly at Draco. They both blushed before she looked back at Kingsley.

"I got a letter," she said, reaching into her pocket and handing it to him.

"So he's all right then?" said Kingsley, unfolding the parchment and scanning it over.

Katie nodded. "I think so. It doesn't say much, but it's definitely his writing."

"It seems like they're not taking any risks with their new recruits." Kingsley refolded and pocketed the letter. When he noticed Draco and Lucius looking at him curiously, he said, "Ms. Bell here's boyfriend is the only emissary I have who has successfully infiltrated the pureblood inner circle. Only, he hasn't been able to get much word back to us."

"No word before this," Katie said, suddenly looking sick with worry.

"Who is he?" asked Draco, looking at Kingsley.

"For the sake of his safety, it is probably best if I do not say."

"While I do agree with you, Minister, I am also worried about his safety during the battle. The people on our side won't know not to harm him." Katie took a deep breath. "That is why I have come up with a spell that allows everyone on our side to view each other in a glowing blue light. The other side won't be able to see it. Only us."

"I fear that might be a bit distracting, Ms. Bell."

"Yes, but -"

"Just do it, Kingsley," said Draco.

Katie glanced sideways at him. He smiled.

"It is important that we keep all of those on our side safe. Not everyone here knows each other and mistakes have been known to happen in wars before."

Kingsley looked unsure.

"It is either this or a uniform."

Katie chuckled. Draco smiled at her again.

"All right, all right. You have my permission, Ms. Bell."

"Thank you, Minister!" said Katie, beaming.

Draco looked around and saw that almost everyone had already filed out. His coworkers had handed out the last of the phones and only his usual circle, as well as Arthur and Molly Weasley, remained.

XXX

Hannah looked skeptically at the group that had just entered. Blaise, Quinn, Wiley, Quincy, Stuart, Orson, Gorden, and Arron headed straight for her section and took a seat. All had their eyes on her.

Hannah gulped. She had not attended the meeting in hopes of keeping up appearances. She worked in the Leaky Cauldron every Wednesday night and, if she wasn't here, it would surely arouse suspicion. She took a deep breath before walking over to their table.

"Evening, gentlemen. What will it be?"

Quinn glanced up and smiled creepily at her. "How about some information?" he asked.

"I'm more equipped to serve you drinks," she answered.

"How come so many people seem to be hanging out in the alley behind your pub tonight?" asked Blaise. "Is there a private party going on that we don't know about?"

"I'm not sure what you're talking about but if you're not going to order -"

Wiley's hand shot out and grabbed her wrist. "Where have they taken Ron Weasley?" he demanded.

"Careful," said Arron sternly. "You promised you would not mention his name around me."

"I don't mean anything by it," said Wiley, smiling widely at Hannah. "Just curious."

She pulled her wrist away but Quinn quickly grabbed her other one. "Now, about that alley …"

"Hey!"

They all looked up to see Tom stomping towards them with a large bartender beside him. Quinn stood up and twisted Hannah's arm so she became a human shield in front of him. Wiley stood up as well and hit the bartender with a Stunning Charm. Tom looked down at him and gasped. When his eyes moved back to them, Wiley smiled and said, "Would you mind terribly showing us to the back room?"

Blaise stepped forward and grabbed Tom while the others went around, shooting spells at people while they all clambered for the exit. When the room was clear, Blaise dragged Tom towards the back of the pub with the others following, Quinn still holding firmly onto Hannah.

Blaise made Tom open every door until they finally came across the one they had been seeking. The door swung open and several surprised faces stood on the other side, including that of Draco Malfoy. Their current target.

"Jackpot," said Blaise, shoving Tom through the door.

Wiley raised his wand at the innkeeper and shouted, "_Avada Kedavra_!"

Hannah screamed as the man fell back, instantly dead.

"Thought we'd beat you to the punch, Malfoy," said Blaise, raising his wand. "Your wife wants to see you."

In a quick moment, everyone scattered. Andromeda hid Teddy under a table and told him to stay there before taking out her wand. Neville, Ernie, Luna and Rolf were doing everything they could to try and get Hannah out of Quinn's grasp, but he was not letting go easily.

Draco ducked behind a table as Blaise came right for him. Kingsley, Lucius and Katie ducked with him to avoid the crossfire.

"Get the fuck out here, Malfoy!" Blaise shouted, setting the table on fire.

Draco took out his wand and jumped up, shooting a Jelly-Legs Jinx at Blaise that just missed.

Blaise laughed. "So juvenile."

"I don't want to kill you, Zabini. You deserve far worse than death."

Draco shot a Stunning Charm that Blaise blocked. He shot back with a Tickling Hex - as a joke - and actually hit successfully. Draco fell back, laughing. Katie, who had been extinguishing the flames on the table, was quick to remove the hex for him.

Draco jumped back up and tried to hit Blaise with a Stunning Charm again but he blocked it … again. To be unpredictable, he then shot Ron's famous Slug-Vomiting Spell at him. Blaise definitely wasn't prepared for that and immediately started choking up the slimy creatures. Unfortunately, Quinn appeared - no longer holding Hannah - and removed the spell.

Looking around, Draco noticed that she was now dueling Wiley with Neville, Luna, and Rolf. He sighed in relief.

Blaise and Quinn shot a few more hexes at him, but Draco was able to block them all. Katie was trying to help him all she could and, luckily, they weren't paying her much mind. That is, until she successfully got Quinn was a Jelly-Legs Jinx. Pissed off, he sat up using his upper body and stunned her. After she fell back, he removed the jinx and stood back up.

Harry, Ginny, Sophie and Phillip were so focused on their duel with Arron - Ginny even aiming to kill in hopes of saving her brother - that none of them noticed when Teddy poked his head out from under the table, looking around nervously for Draco. He spotted him and immediately saw that he was in trouble.

"Dwaco!"

Teddy stumbled out from under the table and darted for Draco. He ran right past Lucius and Kingsley, who had just detained Stuart Parkinson, and Seth, Chastity and Ernie who were having a hell of a time dealing with Quincy Nott. Caroline saw him and jumped in front of a hex cast by Orson Crabbe flying in that direction. She fell back while her boyfriend - maybe ex-boyfriend - continued to fight.

Andromeda looked over from her duel with Gorden Goyle when she saw the little flash out of the corner of her eye. "Teddy!" she screamed.

She ran after him and left Gorden to Molly and Arthur Weasley.

"Dwaco!" Teddy shouted.

Draco turned to the voice and was instantly shot back, his wand flying out of his hands.

Quinn smiled wickedly when he saw the little boy freeze in front of him. "This is for marrying that fucking bitch, Malfoy. _Avada _ -"

"TEDDY!" Andromeda finally reached him and grabbed him into her arms, turning her back on Quinn to keep her grandson shielded.

"- _Kedavra_!"

"NO!" Draco cried as his aunt fell limp, still grasping Teddy in her lifeless arms.

"Did you just try to kill the fucking kid?" shouted Blaise, pushing Quinn.

"So? You had us kill that one bitch's baby in the womb. What's the difference?"

Blaise couldn't answer.

"This is no time to be getting a bloody conscience, Zabini."

Phillip, who had heard everything, left his duel with Arron and headed straight for Blaise with a fiery vengeance in his eyes.

"_Crucio_!" he shouted.

Blaise fell back and started convulsing.

"Bloody hell," said Quinn, grabbing his twitching body. "Time to disperse!"

He Disapparated before anyone else even responded. Orson and Gorden immediately followed, but Wiley, Quincy and Arron got Stuart out of Kingsley's and Lucius's clutches before following after them. Neville and Ernie used that new magic to try and go after them, but returned fairly quickly. Apparently, the purebloods had somehow found a way to block this sort of magic, sending them to a completely different location.

Draco sat frozen on the ground, watching as Teddy climbed out from under Andromeda. He was crying hysterically and tried to shake her. Ginny ran over and carried him away, not letting him look at his grandmother no matter how hard he tried.

"But my gwama! My gwama needs help! Dwaco, please help her!"

Draco began to cry as Teddy continued to call to him. He tried to move but he just couldn't. The child had already lost so much and now, because of him, he had just lost the last of his immediate family.

Throughout all of this, Draco had really only learned one thing. All was not fair in love and war.


	33. Fiery Beasts

**A/N: I've been envisioning this scene for a long time. The one with the best spell name EVER! But I won't give any spoilers … So glad I finally got to write it!**

**Enjoy :o)**

"No! Dwaco! I don't want to go!"

Teddy clung to Draco as he kneeled down to hug him goodbye.

"I know," said Draco, holding the crying boy tightly. "But you know those people over there?"

Teddy slightly turned his head to look at Wesley, Emily and Regina Granger, who were standing by a car already packed with their suitcases.

"They're all very important to me, and I'm going to need you to take care of them. Can you do that for me, Teddy?"

Teddy looked back at Draco and nodded. Draco smiled and wiped off the kid's wet cheeks.

"You stay brave for them."

Something meowed at their feet. Draco looked down to see Crookshanks rubbing at Teddy's leg. He laughed and gave him a pat.

"And make sure to take care of him, as well. He's really going to need you."

Teddy nodded again. He tried to pick Crookshanks up, but he was too big. Draco handed him the Pygmy Puff that had been sleeping on his shoulder and picked up the cat himself before leading Teddy over to the Grangers.

Lucius, Kingsley, and another large wizard, who had been standing off to the side, also walked over.

"Sergei here is going to take you all somewhere safe," said Draco, motioning towards the large wizard. "We'll send for you the moment this is over."

Emily took Crookshanks from Draco and gave him a hug and a kiss before climbing into the backseat of the car, already unable to control her tears.

Wesley stepped forward and shook Draco's hand. "Bring my daughter back safe," he said before pulling his son-in-law in for a hug and joining his wife in the backseat.

"I always knew there was something funny about your hippie family," said Regina, stepping forward, "but I never would have guessed you were involved with the Russian mob!" She looked skeptically at Sergei, who smiled and winked.

Regina reached her arms out and pulled Draco in.

"Why, Draco, is that a wand in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?"

"Uhh …"

Regina laughed. "I know what you are," she whispered. "I know what my granddaughter is. And I trust you will return her to this family." She glanced sideways at Kingsley. "Don't tell them I know, though. The last thing I need is damn wizards messing with the inside of my mind again."

Draco pulled away from her and smirked. "You are a wise woman, Regina. People don't give you enough credit."

Regina smirked back. "Now, Mini Albino, I've told you a million times to call me Grandmother."

She gave him a sloppy kiss on the cheek and climbed into the front seat of the car.

Draco looked down at Teddy, who was staring up at him with tear-filled eyes.

"You will come back, won't you?"

"Of course I will," said Draco, kneeling down. "And when I get back, Hermione is going to be with me. The two of us are going to take care of you, Teddy. I promise."

Teddy nodded and hugged Draco again.

"I love you, Dwaco."

Draco closed his eyes and breathed Teddy in. "I love you too, kid."

While holding Teddy in his arms, Draco lifted him up and carried him to the car. He gave him a kiss on the cheek before handing him and LD off to Wesley, who put him in the middle seat. Draco shut the door.

As Draco turned away, trying very hard not to cry, Sergei walked up to him and said, "Don't worry. I'll take good care of them."

"Thank you," said Draco, shaking his hand.

Sergei got into the driver's seat of the car and turned on the ignition. Teddy turned around and waved goodbye from the back window as they drove off. Draco waved back, somehow able to control his tears until the moment the car was out of view. Then he broke down.

XXX

Draco stood in the garden at Malfoy Manor - where he had been staying to avoid his empty house - trying his best to work on the spell from the Love Chamber, while Polly watched from atop the hedges. Only, he was having a hard time concentrating. In less than twenty-four hours, he would be in the midst of a battle for his wife, and he still had no trump card. Without this spell, how were they supposed to win?

Draco began kicking at the gravel out of frustration. He just wanted this to be over. He wanted Hermione to be home with them, he wanted Teddy to be theirs - even though he already knew he was going to have to fight the godfather for that one - and he wanted to live a normal, happy life where they would actually have time to furnish their house and shag in their extremely comfortable bed.

Taking out his pocket watch, Draco looked closely at the hands. Ever since Teddy had moved in with him, his name had appeared on it, as well. Right now, all three were pointed at 'MORTAL PERIL'.

"Draco?"

Draco looked up. His mother was standing beside one of the hedges a few feet away.

"What do you want?" he asked, slipping the watch back into his pocket.

"It is a bit chilly out here and I thought you might like your cloak," she said, holding it up.

"No thanks. I like the cold."

Draco turned back to face the albino peacock he had been casting his spell on. "_Tuitio_!" He might as well start from the beginning.

Narcissa sighed and put the cloak on a nearby bench. She had just started to walk away when she heard Draco ask, "Do you miss her at all?"

Narcissa turned around and raised her eyebrows. "Andromeda?"

Draco nodded, his breath hot and visible in the harsh, cold air.

"Well, I … I barely knew her."

"That was your choice. Your family doesn't control you anymore. You could have changed that."

"Yes, I suppose I could have." Narcissa crossed her arms to keep herself warm and took several steps towards him. "But I was taught to hate her from a very young age. Feelings like that do not just go away overnight."

"But she was your blood," said Draco, his nostrils flaring. "Your family."

"So was Bella, and I think we can both agree that we are all better off without her."

"Andromeda was not like Aunt Bella. She was good. Kind. She did not deserve to die as she did."

"Probably not," said Narcissa. "But she _is_ gone, and you need to accept that."

Draco took a deep breath. "I will never understand how you became so cold." He returned his attention to the peacock and raised his wand. "_Contego_!"

This one was his own. While the spells from the Love Chamber had focused solely on protecting a single person from all offensive spells for a period of time, this one focused on protecting them from only one spell. The Killing Curse. After all, wasn't that the point of self-sacrificing love? To protect those most important to you from dying?

Of course, now Draco was having a hard time bringing himself to cast a Killing Curse on a peacock. He kept his wand pointed at it but was frozen and unable to say the words.

"_Avada Kedavra_!"

The peacock fell back, dead.

Draco turned around to see his mother standing there with her wand raised. She lowered it and frowned. "You know, Draco, Protective Spells are often the most powerful when combined with other ones, as well. It is rare that anyone will cast just one to defend themselves for more than an instant."

Draco closed his eyes and took a deep breath. She was right. He didn't know how he hadn't thought of it before. This was supposed to be a spell he and Hermione created together, so why should only one of them be able to cast it?

"Thank you," he said, looking back at the dead peacock.

Narcissa nodded. "I will send the house-elf to clean that up. Now, come inside. It is far too cold out here for you to dawdle any longer."

"In a minute."

Narcissa nodded again. She picked the cloak up off the bench and went over to put it on her son's shoulders. She gave him a kiss on the cheek before going around the corner of the hedges.

Draco went and took a seat on the bench. He kept staring at the dead bird before moving his gaze to Polly. She did not look pleased.

"Sorry, girl," he said. "This is exactly why I was not practicing on you."

The owl hooted.

Staring up at Polly, Draco started to think of the summer he and Hermione had fallen in love. He thought of the good times, the bad times, and their time here, in this very manor. He thought of her lying on the floor of the drawing room, nearly dead as a Dementor sucked the little life she had left right out of her. He had wanted to protect her in that moment. More than anything. So he did. By casting his -

"Patronus …" Draco whispered.

That was it! His Patronus. It was the ultimate form of protection, and the spell that had helped bring him and Hermione together.

"_Expecto Patronum_!" he shouted.

A small, translucent dragon appeared. He could make it bigger, but this was just a test.

With his Patronus walking around, Draco pointed his wand at it and said, "_Contego_!"

A blue shield slowly sunk into the dragon. It began to roar as the light radiated off of it, eventually surrounding Draco, Polly, and the hedges.

Draco looked at the owl, aimed his wand and cast a Stinging Hex. While nothing happened to Polly, she still flew off the hedge and started pecking at his head. Draco just laughed and waved her off.

"Relax, girl. I knew you would be fine."

Eventually the light receded but that could hardly take away from Draco's reverie. He had finally done it. Made some actual progress with the spell. It was about bloody time.

XXX

Sneaking past his mother, who was sitting in the parlor, Draco made his way to the room in the far back of Malfoy Manor, where they were keeping Ron. Harry and Ginny were currently sitting with him. They both looked up when he entered.

"How'd it go?" asked Harry.

Draco took a seat in an available chair and said, "Not bad, actually. If I cast the shield on my Patronus it becomes more powerful."

"Oh, that's brilliant!" said Ginny, trying to be encouraging. "Do you think it will be ready by tomorrow?"

"I doubt it." Draco sighed. "The problem is, while it may expand and shield people from powerful spells, there isn't really a way to pick and choose who it protects. I don't want to accidentally shield the enemy."

"Well … maybe just keep your dragon small and move it from person to person," suggested Harry.

"Yes, because that doesn't sound like a hassle at all." Draco rolled his eyes. "But, if you can believe it, my mother actually had a fairly decent idea."

"And what was that?" asked Ginny.

"She reminded me that Protective Spells are the most powerful when combined with other spells. Meaning, maybe the reason this prophecy is about two hearts joining is because it will take two people to cast it."

"That sounds probable," said Ginny. "But it will be hard to come up with the second half without your _other_ half." She smirked.

"Yes, I realize that," said Draco, smirking back.

"You know, not having a spell already sure makes this entire thing seem pointless," said Harry. "I just don't understand why the purebloods have been keeping Hermione for so long. Do you ever feel like they know something we don't?"

"All the time," answered Draco, standing up and walking over to Ron's bed. He looked down at him and sighed. "We should make it a top priority to get rid of Mr. Greengrass tomorrow. Make sure we don't give him the chance to escape."

"My family already plans on cornering him and taking him down," said Ginny. "While we don't normally condone killing, we are all willing to make an exception."

"Good for you Weasel's." He smiled.

After a little while longer, Harry and Ginny had to leave since they were supposed to spend the evening at her parents' house. They were having all of their children and grandchildren over before the battle tomorrow. Just in case it was their last chance to all be together.

Draco led Harry and Ginny towards the front of the manor, turning each corner first to make sure his mother wasn't lurking somewhere. When they got closer to the drawing room, they could suddenly hear voices. All stopped and listened.

"Is someone here?" asked Ginny, immediately noticing that the man's voice she was hearing was not the drawling baritone of Lucius Malfoy, but something far less sexy.

"Not that I know of," said Draco, taking several cautious steps forward. When Harry and Ginny tried to follow, he held out his hand to stop them. "Wait here."

Draco rounded the corner and took those last few strides towards the drawing room. "Mother?" he called.

The voices halted. A pause.

"In here, Draco!" Narcissa called.

Draco stepped through the doorway to the drawing room, his body stiffening when he saw his mother and father standing in the center of the room with Stuart Parkinson, Gorden Goyle, and Orson Crabbe.

"Ah … you see, Lucius? He is home. And you thought he wasn't," said Stuart with a smile.

"My mistake," said Lucius, successfully managing to remain composed. "I was sure he had stepped out."

"We stopped by your house looking for you, Draco," said Stuart, "but your neighbors informed us that you had left early yesterday with a suitcase. Such kind people. It's a shame what happened to them, really." He grinned wickedly.

Draco refused to give him the satisfaction of a reaction.

"I must admit, I'm a little surprised to find you here, of all places. Hadn't I heard that you swore to never come back here again, or something?"

"I never said that." Draco looked over at his father, catching his eye and trying to form some sort of plan nonverbally. It was pretty damn difficult considering neither of them were known for their expressive faces, but his father did nod slightly towards the liquor cabinet. "I just did not want to come back here until my wife was comfortable with it. She has some bad memories in this place."

"Yes, yes, I've heard that," said Stuart, waving it off. "Speaking of your wife, I'm sure you know by now that we know where she is. And she would really like to see you."

Draco's eyes narrowed as his nostrils flared.

"We tried to tell you the other night, but things got … a little out of hand."

That was putting it mildly.

"Blaise and Quinn have been known to get carried away at times. But don't you worry, now. They've both been punished severely for it."

Stuart, Gorden and Orson all exchanged looks and laughed.

Draco was not amused, nor did he want to play these games of bullshit. "Why do you want to take me to her now?" he demanded. "What is with the sudden change of heart?"

"Let's just say we have someone on our side who is a hopeless romantic."

Draco did not miss his mother rolling her eyes.

"She would like to see the two of you together again. Before … well, before it's too late."

Lucius walked over to the liquor cabinet, and pulled out a bottle of mead and a glass. He began pouring.

"Too late?" repeated Draco, furrowing his brow. "Too late for what?"

Stuart sighed. "I'm afraid your wife doesn't have much longer to live."

"And why is that?"

Lucius walked back over to the others. He was about to take a sip when Gorden yanked the glass from his hand. He smirked before drinking it himself.

"Well, because we're going to kill her. Not yet, of course. But soon."

Draco's fists clenched at his sides. "Fuck you."

Stuart's face tensed. "If you do not come with us now, then the next time you see your wife she will be a bloody, rotting corpse," he said through gritted teeth. "Do you understand?"

"I'll take my chances you fucking bastard!"

Before Stuart had a chance to retort, Gorden suddenly started choking. Everyone looked over as he dropped his glass and fell to his knees.

Lucius walked over to him, smirking as he put his foot on Gorden's chest and kicked him over. "One might think that you, of all people, would know better than to drink strange mead, considering you and Orson brought me over some laced with Veritaserum last year."

"That was just to find out where your loyalty was," spat Orson, staring down wide-eyed at his friend. "Not kill you! Besides, you didn't even drink it!"

"Not that night, I didn't," said Lucius. "As I recall, I had to escort you out early. In favor of a surreptitious rendezvous with the Minister." Lucius paused and smiled. "So, tell me, Orson. If you had succeeded that night in finding out my true intentions, what would you have done?"

"Left!" said Orson almost convincingly. "Not fucking kill you, Malfoy! Now, stop this and help him!"

"I don't think I will." Lucius looked down at the writhing and vomiting Gorden on the floor and smiled some more. "He has about ten more minutes of this before he dies. But, maybe if you bring me my daughter-in-law …"

"No fucking chance!" spat Stuart. His eyes moved to Narcissa. "It's time to show us all where your loyalty truly is, Sweetheart. If you want to be on our side then save him now. And, if not …"

"How dare you speak to my wife so infor - What the …?"

Without hesitation, Narcissa waved her wand and sent Lucius sliding across the floor backwards until he hit the wall, his arms now pinned against it.

"Mother, what are you doing?" shouted Draco, stepping forward.

Orson took out his wand and used it to push him back.

"I'm doing what is right, Draco," said Narcissa, walking up to her immobile husband and searching his robes until she came out with a small phial. She held it up and tossed it to Stuart. "Lucius never uses poison without keeping an antidote close by. Just in case it ends up in the wrong hands."

Stuart knelt down and forced the antidote down a choking Gorden's throat. He didn't get much time to catch his breath before Harry stepped through the doorway and shouted, "_Expelliarmus_!" sending both Orson and his wand flying.

Draco took this free moment to take out his own wand and began dueling with Stuart while Harry took on Gorden, who was finally able to get back on his feet.

By the time Orson got up and located his wand, Ginny had run into the room and was shooting a hex at him.

All the while this was going on, Narcissa was standing off to the side next to a pinned Lucius, watching nervously as Stuart tried to hit Draco with the Cruciatus Curse.

"What are you doing, Narcissa?" Lucius asked, glancing sideways at her.

"What I have to do," she answered. "You and Draco will understand in time that this is for the best."

"No … we won't," he drawled.

Lucius sneered at her before looking back at the small battle in front of them.

Draco had just blocked another attempt of the Cruciatus Curse that had been thrown at him, but it had been so powerful that he was still thrown back. As he climbed to his feet, someone suddenly grabbed his collar. He looked up to see Quincy Nott, who had appeared out of nowhere, staring intensely at him.

"_Legilimens_!"

No! Draco wasn't prepared for this. He wouldn't be quick enough to block him. While he did manage to push Quincy successfully from his mind, he knew it was too late.

"He knows where she is!" Quincy shouted, releasing Draco and letting him flop back to the floor.

"Where the hell did he come from?" Lucius asked, as confused by Quincy's presence as Draco was.

"He came in with the others under an invisibility cloak," answered Narcissa. "Took the idea from Draco." She smiled proudly.

Lucius froze. "How do you know about that?"

Narcissa did not answer.

"They're planning to attack us tomorrow!" Quincy continued to shout.

"Cissy … Tell me you were not the one to destroy that microphone …"

Narcissa took a deep breath. "I had to do it, Lucius. One day you will -"

"Shit!" shouted Stuart, waving his wand and binding Draco, while Gorden knocked Harry against the wall. "We need to get back and block them out."

"_Stupefy_!" Orson shouted, causing Ginny to fall backwards.

"Ginny!" Harry ran over and caught her, then hurried to reverse the spell.

"Let's go." Stuart headed for the exit, since there was no Apparating in or out of Malfoy Manor, with Orson and Gorden on his heels.

"Wait!" shouted Quincy. They all turned. He smirked. "The Weasley boy is here."

"Oh?" said Stuart, raising his eyebrows. "Narcissa, why did you not tell us this?"

Narcissa walked towards them and said, "I was not aware. As you know, my son hardly confides in me."

"Let me take care of this," said Orson. "There is something I have always wanted to do."

"Then get on with it," said Stuart, tapping his foot.

Orson raised his wand and smiled. "In honor of my son."

A roaring, billowing noise echoed through the room as monstrous flames shot out of Orson's wand. Everyone stared wide-eyed as a fierce fire engulfed them.

"What have you done?" Narcissa shouted, quickly waving her wand to free Lucius from the wall and Draco from his binds.

Everyone darted in different directions, trying to evade the flames that were now pursuing all of them.

"You fucking idiot, Orson!" shouted Stuart. "Why the hell are you casting a spell you don't know how to control?"

"Because that fucking Malfoy brat needs to suffer for failing to save my -"

"_Stupefy_!" Lucius shouted, his wand aimed at Orson.

Orson fell back. Gorden turned to retrieve him, but the flames were already engulfing him and soon his body was consumed by the pack of fiery beasts.

Narcissa screamed for her husband and son, but Stuart grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards the exit.

"They'll be fine!" he shouted at her.

Soon, Lucius lost sight of his wife through the flames. He looked over at his son to see that he had been separated from Harry and Ginny through the flames.

"RON!" Ginny screamed, aiming to leap over the fire to get to her brother. Luckily, Harry pulled her back.

"Escape through the window in the kitchen!" Draco shouted over the roaring thunder at them. "I'll go get Weasley and meet you outside!"

Harry nodded and pulled Ginny towards their only exit, both being quickly pursued by the growing flames that were turning everything Draco had ever known to soot.

The clock Hermione had been so haunted by chimed. Draco looked up just in time to see it strike seven before it became nothing in the mouth of a blazing dragon.

Lucius headed down the only hallway he could and Draco dashed off towards Ron's room. The flames pursued him down the corridors, slamming against walls, destroying century-old art and charring family portraits. Generations of Malfoys screamed as the only remnants of their lives became dust in its wake.

Draco could hear the billowing noise close behind him, but he could not look back. There was no time for hesitation.

Finally, he reached Ron's room, opened the door and slammed it behind him. The wall between him and the flames gave him the moment he needed to position Ron onto his back. He now cursed himself for placing him in a room with no windows.

Draco used his wand to blast a hole in the wall and ran through it just as the flames burned through the door. He kept blasting walls, running through rooms filled with memories as flaming beasts continued to chase after him, a chimaera even getting close enough to singe Ron's hair.

When they eventually reached a room with a window, Draco blasted it open, sending shards of flying glass everywhere. He leapt through it, not even caring that small pieces of glass were cutting into him. When he landed, he repositioned Ron and began darting through the hedges, the flames still in hot pursuit of him. Literally.

Polly appeared out of nowhere and began swooping near his head, hooting uncontrollably as she took the lead and guided him towards the exit. Finally, he reached the cobbled pathway that now led to the charred remains of what once was the grand Malfoy Manor.

Lucius, Harry and Ginny were all standing outside the gate, already working on setting up shields to keep the flames locked inside. The moment Draco and Ron were out, the shields were up, and the fiery beasts pursuing them appeared as if they were slammed up against a glass wall. They began engulfing the space they were trapped in until all that could be seen was a plethora of dancing flames.

The moment they were safe, Draco collapsed to the ground with Ron, everyone attempting to catch their breath.

"Why is it that every time I'm caught in fiendfyre, Malfoy, I just happen to be with you?"

"You can blame the Crabbes for that one," Draco answered. After taking a few more breaths, he stood up. "We need to go."

"Go where?" asked Ginny, touching Ron's cheek to make sure he was still frozen.

"The forest outside of the Daphne and Goyle's. Didn't you hear them? They're planning to shut us out. If we don't get in there now, we might never get another chance."

Harry nodded and took out his phone. "Ginny and I will contact everyone and have whoever can, meet us at the closest Apparating point straight away."

"Good," said Draco. "I'm going to see Ollivander. Maybe all of the stuff he has gathered together for a worst case scenario might help us some." Draco struggled to keep Ron on his back. "Have Phillip and Sophie meet me there. I'm going to need the wizard's brawn if we're going to keep lugging this bastard around."

"Shouldn't we leave him somewhere?" asked Ginny, looking worried.

"And just where do you proclaim we leave him, Mrs. Potty?"

Ginny had no answer.

"That's what I thought."

Draco then Apparated him and Ron to Ollivander's shop. Lucius followed him there. When Draco looked at him curiously, he said, "You didn't give me a task."

Draco nodded and he and his father walked into the wand shop.

Ollivander walked out from the back when he heard the bell. He looked at them and froze. "It's time, isn't it?"

Draco and Lucius said nothing.

"Right this way," said Ollivander, leading them towards the back. Several backpacks were waiting there. "Each one is packed with the essentials. Food, water, potions, antidotes, a tent, extra clothes, blankets, spell books. Anything you can think of, I've got it in there."

Draco put Ron down and grabbed a backpack. Lucius did the same.

The bell sounded again from the front and, a moment later, Sophie and Phillip were running into the back room.

"Oh!" Sophie looked at the backpacks brightly. "Are we going on a meession for wand supplies again?"

"Not today, Soph," said Draco, tossing her a backpack. "Phil, do me a favor and carry the heavy luggage, will you?" He motioned his head towards Ron.

Phillip went over and picked Ron up, placing him on his back similarly to how Draco had earlier. Draco, Lucius and Sophie began grabbing the extra backpacks. To their surprise, Ollivander picked one up as well.

"You're coming, old man?" asked Draco.

Ollivander smiled. "Of course I am. If it weren't for me, you and your wife wouldn't even be together. It would just be wrong if I wasn't there for the reunion."

Draco smiled back. "Fair enough. We're all Apparating to the closest point we can near the Greengrasses forest. Do you all remember where that is from the map we drew up in the meeting?"

Everyone nodded.

Without another word, Draco Disapparated. They all followed.

When they got there, Harry and Ginny were already waiting with all of the Weasleys, Kingsley, the rest of the Thinx employees - including Atticus Quartz - the majority of the D.A. members, the Aurors who weren't two-faced bastards, and a few other miscellaneous faces.

"Hagrid and McGonagall went to help the giants get here," said Harry when he saw Draco. "The other Hogwarts staff and several students who are of age are currently on their way."

"Good," said Draco. "But we don't have time to wait. Longbottom."

Neville stood at attention.

"You wait and guide them in when they get here. Hannah Bear can wait with you."

Neville narrowed his eyes at him but still nodded.

Draco, Lucius, and Sophie began handing out the extra backpacks. Chastity offered to take Ollivander's from him, but he wouldn't hear of it.

"Let's go."

Taking the lead, Draco began running as fast as his feet would take him towards the forest outside of the Greengrasses home, hoping with all of his heart that they weren't already too late.

XXX

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" shouted Stuart as he, Gorden, Quincy and Narcissa marched into the parlor in Daphne and Goyle's home.

"What has happened?" asked Rita, standing up from the sofa. She looked at each of them. "Where is Orson?"

"Gone!" shouted Gorden. "Killed by fucking Lucius Malfoy!"

"How dare you! He was killed by his own stupidity!" spat Narcissa. "Orson should have known better than to cast fiendfyre when he doesn't know how to control it! And my home! My beautiful, beautiful home …"

"Who cares about your fucking home? Our friend is dead!" Gorden walked over to sofa and slumped down onto it. Daphne put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"They know where she is," said Quincy, stepping towards Rita. "I saw it in Draco's mind. They were planning to attack tomorrow, but after the lovely show we just performed, I would suspect they're already on their way here."

"But … how could they know?" asked Rita, her eyes immediately darting towards Goyle. Daphne grabbed onto him protectively.

"Not him," said Quincy. "It was the Weasley brat. He blabbed after Astoria got to him."

"What?" said Arron, shooting up from his armchair.

It was only a coincidence that he was there right now. Rita wanted to have everyone around for backup when Draco arrived. Well …it looked like _that _wasn't happening.

"But I would have felt something if he died!"

"That's because he isn't dead. One of those bastards who works at the Mudblood company with Draco cast a powerful Freezing Spell on him. They have him frozen mid-death."

Everyone cocked their heads and looked at him curiously.

"You can do that?" asked Blaise.

"It appears that you can. I wouldn't believe it if I hadn't seen it in his head myself."

Rita closed her eyes and took several deep breaths. "Arron!" Her eyes shot back open. "Put up a shield."

Arron immediately ran out of the room to fetch a snow globe.

"Stuart! Quincy! Mila!"

Mila Parkinson stood up from where she was sitting and went over to stand near her husband.

"The three of you will go out and gather everyone you can. If it's a war they want then we're going to bloody give it to them. But not until we're ready! I'll find a way to contact you through the shield when it's time to strike. The rest of us will stay here and take care of any stragglers that make it through before the shield goes up."

They all nodded and headed for the exit, just as Arron came back into the room with a snow globe in hand.

"Well, this is not how I expected this day to go," said Rita, shaking her head. "And just when I decided to reunite the dear couple."

"And just why did you decide to do that?" asked Narcissa, crossing her arms. "My involvement in this was never meant to be discovered."

"Well, since you _insisted_ on keeping your son alive at the end of all of this, I wanted him to know what he was losing before I took it away from him."

"But if he knew about the baby, he would undoubtedly fight for it. There is no way in hell he would sit back and watch someone else raise it."

"I didn't plan on having him remember the baby," answered Rita. "His memories _would_ be altered, but that feeling of loss would always be there."

"That's an awful plan!" spat Narcissa. "I would never support that!"

"Which is exactly why we never told you. Now, Arron, put up the shield."

Arron nodded, raised his wand to the snow globe, and began casting.

XXX

Draco kept running, his father right beside him, Sophie and Phillip - carrying Ron - only feet behind them and Harry and Ginny just in front of the rest of the pack.

The lake was beside them now, which meant it wouldn't be much longer before they officially entered the estate. Suddenly, Draco felt a weird rush in the air. The sensation of it was enough to make him pick up speed.

_Faster. Faster_.

His feet felt like they were flying. He was so close to her. So close. And then he was on the estate. Followed by his father, Phillip, Sophie, and -

"OW!"

Draco stopped and turned just in time to see Harry and Ginny hit something hard. A few other people ran into them, squashing them flat against it.

"What the -"

He stepped forward and stuck his hand out, immediately hitting what felt like glass. Sophie began pounding on it.

"What ees zis?" she asked. "A shield?"

Draco looked up. A foggy haze was currently seeping down on them in a dome shape.

He looked back at the people on the other side with panicky eyes that shot around until he located Seth. "Keep the microphone close! On the parlor's channel! We'll find a way to get a message to you when we're ready to strike!"

Seth's nod was the last thing Draco saw before the fog covered everyone from sight. It glimmered and then cleared, making everything on the other side but the people that were supposedly standing there reappear as clear as day. Draco reached his hand out and met something solid. Yes. The shield was definitely still there.

"Fucking great! Only five of us made it through and one is bloody unconscious!"

"It could be worse," said Phillip. "At least we're on the side we want to be on."

"Over here, please!"

Draco, Phillip and Sophie turned to see Lucius beckoning them towards a clearing. They all ran over to him.

"I am sure they will be looking to see if anyone made it through their shield soon, if they are not already. I suggest we put up Protective Spells to cover us immediately."

Draco, Lucius and Sophie all threw down their backpacks, while Phillip put Ron down carefully beside them. They all took out their wands and began casting various charms.

Draco cast Protego Totalum while Sophie and Phillip cast strong Disillusionment Charms. Lucius cast every other Protective Charm he could think of and, before long, they were covered from view.

Only moments later, a swooshing sound could be heard nearby. Blaise and Quinn flew above them on brooms, looking all around the area. Draco, Sophie, Phillip and Lucius stood completely still, their wands raised, as their pursuers stared right at them. But then they flew away, causing them all to let out breaths of relief. They were in the clear. For now.


	34. Honey and Dragons

**A/N: Just a little something to start your week off right. You're welcome ;o)**

**P.S. The debate that is had in this chapter was a real one between me and a friend. Feel free to pitch in your two cents.**

It had been nearly twenty-four hours since Narcissa had last seen her husband and son, and she was absolutely sick with worry. Where were they now? What were they doing? Did they completely despise her? She could only imagine that they did.

But what Lucius and Draco didn't understand was that everything she had ever done - since the day she married her husband, since the day her son was born - was for them. It was all for them. Even this.

To try and clear her mind, Narcissa grabbed a spare cloak from the closet near the front door and headed outside towards the greenhouse. She walked inside of it and was immediately greeted with the sweet aroma of all of her favorite flowers.

Several large Umbrella Flowers grew in their own area. Narcissa moved so she was standing underneath one of them. During her years at Hogwarts, she knew of a secret spot just inside of the Forbidden Forest where a patch of them grew. She used to go there between classes and read. When she wasn't with Ethan, that is. She had never brought Lucius there. Even though it was her favorite place.

Narcissa then made her way over to the Cobra Lilies. One tried to take a snap at her. She laughed and held her hand just out of its reach. Right next to these were the Fanged Geraniums. She sensed a theme here.

Narcissa turned and looked all around the greenhouse, scanning each and every plant. Then she saw it. The Night Lotus. Ethan's favorite.

She approached it slowly, sticking her hand out and investigating each petal, trying to make out the constellations they mimicked. Her knowledge of the stars had become rusty, but there was one she would never forget. Draco.

Narcissa began to stroke the petal, but another hand crept up behind her and plucked it from its pot. She turned to see Ethan standing there, holding a bunch of flowers. He put the Night Lotus in the center of them.

"Sorry," he said without looking at her. "I'm making Hermione a bouquet and I thought she might like that one."

"Yes, I suppose she would," said Narcissa, staring intensely at the vampire.

She hated being this close to him but, when she was, she couldn't turn away. Everything about him was the same, right down to the faint freckles on his nose and cheeks. Once upon a time, she had really loved those freckles.

"How does it look?" he asked, holding up the bouquet.

Narcissa looked at it and pursed her lips. She reached out and rearranged a few things before catching his eye and smiling. "Much better. Perhaps you could tie it with a nice ribbon."

"I'm not sure where I would get one." Ethan started to think. "Maybe Ms. Daphne still has some in her old room." The vampire moved to leave, but was quick to turn back towards Narcissa and ask, "Do you like plants?"

"I do," she answered. "I was in the Herbology Club back in school."

Narcissa watched him closely for the slightest glimmer of recognition. There was none.

"Which is your favorite?"

Looking around, Narcissa smiled and pointed at a bunch of daffodils. "I know it's simple but, when I was younger, I always loved how the proper name is similar to mine."

"Narcissus. I've always had a soft spot for them, as well." Ethan looked at her and smirked, his dimples making her melt in the same way they always did when she was a teenager. "Have a good evening, Daffodil."

Ethan sped out of the greenhouse without looking back, which was probably good,considering, if he had, he would have seen Narcissa fall to her knees, her heart breaking all over again as she remembered the hours they used to waste underneath the Umbrella Flowers together. Back when he used to smile with actual joy in his eyes and call her his daffodil. Back when he was human.

XXX

"This is a fucking disaster!" shouted Rita as everyone sat in the parlor that evening. "They weren't supposed to find out where she was. But you!" She pointed at Arron. "You just _had_ to have your daughter back!"

"It's not like you ever objected," Arron spat back at her.

"Speaking of which, why didn't you object, Rita?" asked Daphne, obviously digging to see if there was any truth behind Hermione's words.

Rita looked sharply at her.

"You're not angry with my sister for zapping you, are you? Because, if you are, you know that would be absolutely ridiculous, right? There was no way she could have known that you were the beetle."

"Of course not!" shouted Rita. "I am angry at the right people for that incident!"

She glanced sideways at Narcissa, still irritated that Mila Parkinson had even suggested that they bring her into this. It would be really hard to kill her son with her watching. Rita would most likely have to dispose of her, as well.

"Arron, Gorden, Wiley, Blaise, Quinn!" Rita pointed at each of them. "I'm going to need you to follow me, please. It is time we come up with a proper plan."

They all got up from where they were sitting and followed her out of the room. Only Narcissa, Daphne and Theo were left behind.

"Does anyone else sense favoritism here?" asked Theo.

Daphne sneered at him before storming off to find Goyle. As soon as she was gone, Theo and Narcissa exchanged a look. Without a word, he stood up and walked straight through the wall.

XXX

"What are we fucking supposed to do with the prisoner if a war really does happen?" asked Wiley once they were all confined in a room.

"We can't leave her here," said Gorden. "They will absolutely send someone looking for her and we can't waste manpower guarding her."

"Yes, I've thought of that," said Rita, pacing around the room. "How far along would you say she is in her pregnancy?"

"Well, they got married in June, I think," said Blaise. "How many months ago was that?"

They all began counting.

"Seven and a half," Arron answered first. "But it's probably more like eight. When my wife was pregnant for the first time, she said something to me about pregnancy actually starting about two weeks before conception."

"That makes no sense," said Quinn. "You can't be pregnant before you're pregnant."

"Forget that!" Rita demanded.

Everyone went silent.

"Either way, she still has about six weeks left of pregnancy, right?"

There were nods all around, though none of the men were really _that_ sure.

"So what are the risks of her giving birth early?"

No one had an answer.

"What are you suggesting?" asked Arron.

"What I'm suggesting is that we cut the damn thing out of her. We'll take down the shield and I'll escape with the baby while you all distract the other side with this battle they want so badly."

"But we can't kill her! My Unbreakable Vow -"

"Has already been broken," Rita finished. "You'll be fine. Nothing is going to happen."

"That's a risk," said Arron, taking a deep breath.

"And it's one you need to be willing to take. This is all for the greater good, Arron. Never forget that."

"Yes, but -"

"Quinn, I need you to go and research the risks of an early birth, as well as ways to make sure it is successful. The rest of us will remain here and fine-tune this plan. I would like to get this over with as quickly as possible. By tomorrow, if we can."

Quinn nodded and exited the room, leaving the others to come up with a proper plan to dispose of Hermione earlier than expected.

XXX

Narcissa stood in her room, pacing around nervously. The only thing able to calm her was sniffing the small bouquet of daffodils that had been left on her nightstand.

Distracted by the flowers, Narcissa jumped when someone walked through her wall. She let out a breath of relief when she realized it was only Theo.

"Well?" she asked impatiently.

Theo glanced around to make sure they were alone. When it was confirmed, he looked back at her and said, "Rita wants to cut the baby out early. She plans to escape with it while using the battle as a distraction."

"Shit."

Theo's jaw dropped a little at the sound of her swearing. He had never heard such language come from Draco's mother before. But he quickly shook it off.

"What should we do?" he asked. "We're kind of sitting ducks here."

"Yes, I realize that," said Narcissa. "But we cannot let my daughter-in-law stay here any longer. Not when that _woman_ is craving blood."

"So then what do you suggest?"

Narcissa took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "It looks like we'll be escaping to the forest." She opened her eyes and stared at him. "You will be staying here, of course."

Theo smiled. "Of course."

"Go gather any supplies for us that you can. I am going to fetch her wand."

Theo nodded and ran back through the wall.

Narcissa put down her flowers, opened the door and headed down the hall towards the stairs.

Before Narcissa had even joined the purebloods, she had discovered that there was a spy among them during her snooping through Lucius' phone, which she had been doing ever since he got it. It did not take her long to figure out it was Theo. He was the only one clever and disconnected enough to do it. He didn't even try to hide his lack of interest in all of this, which was good. Anything else would have been out of character for him and, undoubtedly, suspicious.

Narcissa reached the stairs and walked briskly up them, heading down the hall on the second floor towards Arron's study. Once there, she went over and took a portrait of his foul-mouthed mother off of the wall, revealing a safe behind it. After a quick incantation, it popped open.

There were four wands currently inside of it. Staring at them, Narcissa realized that she had absolutely no clue which one was Hermione's, so she grabbed them all, shut the safe, replaced the portrait and exited the room.

Heading back downstairs, Narcissa turned a few corners until she was outside of Hermione's room. She unlocked the door and opened it. Currently, the house-elf was in there watching her.

"_Stupefy_!"

The elf keeled over.

Hermione, who had been arranging the flowers Ethan had given her in a vase, turned quickly and stared wide-eyed at her mother-in-law. She took several steps back.

Narcissa walked towards her. She reached into her pocket. Hermione was just about to try her wandless magic on her when Narcissa suddenly pulled out four wands.

"Which one is yours?" she asked.

Hermione kept her eyes on Narcissa as she skeptically reached forward and took her wand. Narcissa stuck the others back in her pocket.

"Time to go."

Narcissa headed back towards the door.

"Uhh … where are we going?" asked Hermione, still looking skeptical, but following her, all the same.

"Into the forest," answered Narcissa. "Rita has decided that she wants to cut your baby out early."

Hermione went white.

When they were both in the hallway, Narcissa shut the door and re-locked it. Theo ran through the wall and handed them both cloaks. He was just helping Narcissa put on a knapsack when they heard a 'click'. They both looked over to see Hermione walking into Astoria's room.

"That's not part of the plan!" Narcissa spat, running into the room after her.

"Looks like I'm getting another cloak," said Theo before disappearing.

"Astoria, let's go," said Hermione, going up to the bed and shaking the sleeping girl awake.

Astoria's eyes opened and she blinked several times to focus them. "H-Hermione. Where are we going?"

"Anywhere but here," she said, grabbing Astoria's arm and pulling her to her feet.

Astoria climbed off of the bed, her eyes widening when she noticed Narcissa standing in the doorway. "We're going with _her_?" she asked. "Are you mad?"

Hermione looked back at Narcissa and frowned. "Just … tell me I was wrong about you. I need to hear it."

Narcissa stared at Hermione, took a deep breath and said, "You were wrong about me. My son's happiness is the most important thing. You should never have questioned that."

Hermione nodded. She took Astoria's hand and guided her towards the door. Narcissa reached into her pocket and pulled out the three remaining wands.

"Is one of these yours?"

Astoria nodded slightly before reaching out and taking one of them. Narcissa returned the other two to her pocket.

Heading into the hallway first, Narcissa took a good look around before motioning for Hermione and Astoria to follow. She guided them through the halls with ease, turning every corner first and making sure it was clear before hurrying the girls along, her feet not slowing until they approached the door leading to the basement. She reached out to open it.

"What are you doing?" asked Hermione nervously. She had no interest in going back down there.

"Getting the last member of our party," answered Narcissa.

Hermione and Astoria cocked their heads and furrowed their brows.

"Before I came here, I made a deal with Mila Parkinson. She promised to get me in as long as I promised to get her daughter out. While doing this now isn't exactly ideal, I don't think we will be given another chance."

Hermione stared at Narcissa for a long, silent moment before leaping forward and hugging her extra tight, her eyes already beginning to mist.

"What in Merlin's name do you think you are doing?" demanded Narcissa as she struggled beneath her grip.

"Until this moment, I was so sure the only reason you were helping me was because you felt pity when you saw I was pregnant, but I was wrong," Hermione cried. "You actually came here for me. I am so sorry I ever doubted you, Narcissa!"

"You are lucky I know pregnancy makes women irrational because this is really not all right."

Hermione cried harder.

Narcissa let out a sigh before giving in and hugging her back, though, a bit halfheartedly. "There, there. No need to be getting all emotional. At least save it until we're in the clear."

"You're right," said Hermione, pulling away and wiping her eyes. "Lead the way."

She grabbed back onto Astoria's hand and the two of them followed Narcissa down the basement stairs. Narcissa stepped off of them, turned towards Pansy's cell and froze. Hermione and Astoria stumbled into her, both of them turning to see what she was looking at.

There, sitting beside the cell, was Goyle. He had one hand holding onto Pansy's through the bars and the other on his knees. He was currently cradling his head in his lap, but looked up slowly when he heard them. His eyes moved from witch to witch, gazing extra-long at Astoria before finally settling on Hermione.

"Are you getting her out of here?"

Hermione wasn't sure if he was talking about Astoria or Pansy but, either way, she said, "Yes."

Goyle let go of Pansy's hand. He stood up and moved to the side. Narcissa ran forward and unlocked the cell.

"Dear Merlin!"

Hermione ran over to see what had her mother-in-law so aghast. She brought her hands to her mouth and gasped when she saw, for the first time, what the purebloods had done to Pansy Parkinson. The poor girl was nothing but skin and bones, her face bloody, her body bruised and her clothes torn, the smell of vomit reeking in her hair.

"Pansy!" said Hermione, falling to her knees and lifting the other girl's head. "Pansy, wake up!"

"She hasn't responded in days," said Goyle. "But she's still breathing. I used to try Healing Spells on her, but then they took my wand from me."

Narcissa reached into her pocket and took out the remaining two wands. Goyle reached out and took his. She returned the last - which must have been Pansy's - to her pocket.

"I suggest you hide that. Who knows what they will do if they find out you have it."

Astoria walked over and grabbed onto Goyle's arm. "But can't he come with -?"

"Our party is large enough. The entire area is currently shielded by a giant snow globe. The less people we have to hide in the forest, the better."

"Then I'll stay behind," said Astoria. "Gregory should be the one to -"

"No!" shouted Goyle, pulling his arm away from her. "You need to get out of here, Astoria. While you still can."

"But -"

The door opened upstairs. They all raised their wands as someone descended the staircase.

"Pansy! Are you conscious enough for some fun?" called the voice of Quinn.

Goyle tried to lunge forward but Astoria held him back.

Quinn stepped off of the stairs and turned.

"What the -"

Every last one of them was mid hex and jinx when something swift grabbed Quinn from behind and slammed his head into the bars. He fell back unconscious. Ethan looked at all of the raised wands and smiled.

"Sorry to steal your glory," he said. "I've just always wanted to do that to him. Pretty much every time I see him, actually."

"Thank you, Ethan," said Narcissa, turning back to Pansy.

She was just about to cast a Levitating Spell on her when Ethan dashed over and picked her up.

"I've got this," he said.

"If he's coming then, surely, Gregory -"

"He cannot come, Astoria! Neither of them can."

"I won't stay," said Ethan. "The others are all occupied upstairs and _he _won't be awake for a while." He motioned towards Quinn. "I'll be back before they even know I'm gone."

Narcissa was skeptical but - after the pleading of her former lover - eventually agreed.

Theo suddenly appeared from the stairway, carrying a few more cloaks. Goyle helped Astoria into hers while Theo assisted the unconscious Pansy in Ethan's arms.

"I didn't realize she was this bad," he said once the cloak was in place. "I put a few Healing Potions in the knapsack I gave you but maybe I should grab more."

"No. We have dawdled enough," said Narcissa. "It is time for us to go."

Ethan ran to the top of the stairs - carrying Pansy carefully - and listened. "The others are still in a room on the other side of the house and Daphne is upstairs. Time to move."

Before they left the basement, Hermione went up to Quinn and did a quick Memory Charm to remove Goyle from his recollections down there.

Once that was done, Narcissa, Hermione, Astoria, Theo and Goyle followed Ethan upstairs.

"Good luck," said Theo before pulling Goyle somewhere far away from the basement.

Ethan darted into the parlor and looked around. All was clear. He motioned for them to follow before running for the foyer.

The vampire held the door open and the three witches ran outside. He went ahead of them towards the shed and hid behind it, checking the area before motioning for them to follow.

Narcissa grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her into a crouch before running across the open area towards the shed. Hermione reached out for Astoria and pulled her with them.

Once they got to the shed, Ethan sped off towards the forest. He looked all around and put his ears at full attention before waving them over. Narcissa, who had not let go of Hermione's hand, pulled her and Astoria out from behind the shed and took off running as fast as her feet would carry her, not even bothering to crouch this time.

When they got into the forest, she did not stop, wanting to put as much distance between them and the house as she could. Ethan leapt in front of them and guided them through the twists and turns of the forest with ease.

None of them slowed but, eventually, they had to release hands to get through the brush. They never stopped. Not until Ethan did, reaching out his hand to show them there was an invisible wall blocking their path.

"This is where the shield ends. Or begins. However you want to look at it." He smirked. "You shouldn't stay right near it, though, since I'm sure they will search the perimeter for you. But always stay close. In case it is lifted."

Narcissa nodded. She took a moment to catch her breath before heading back into the forest to find a good clearing. Ethan put Pansy down and followed her.

Hermione sunk down against a tree while Astoria went over and sat down next to Pansy. She began casting a few Healing Spells on her while Hermione watched.

"Astoria, how … how are you?" asked Hermione.

She had not had a chance to speak with her since the night she had made her the antidote. Astoria only had about an hour to cry in Hermione's arms before Theo came in. He had been instructed to return her to her own room by Rita.

"I'm fine," said Astoria, currently working on healing an exceptionally large bruise on Pansy's cheek. "How are you?" she asked, glancing sideways at Hermione's stomach, which was nearly invisible behind the large cloak.

"Hungry," she answered. "And all of that running didn't help my swelling feet any."

Astoria chuckled before flicking her wand in Hermione's direction. Her feet immediately felt better.

"Thank you," she said with a deep breath. "But focus on Pansy first. I'll survive."

Astoria nodded and began healing a deep gash above Pansy's eyebrow.

"You know … Ron, he … he really thought you would be safe with -"

"I don't want to talk about Ron," said Astoria sternly.

"But it … it wasn't like he chose me over -"

"Yes, he did."

"But they were threatening my life."

"You know as well as I do that they were never planning to let you live, despite the vow he made, Hermione. And I'm positive he knew it too."

"Probably, but I'm sure he thought he was at least buying me time."

Astoria sighed. "Maybe." She closed her eyes and paused. Several tears fell down her cheeks. "I know I have no right to be angry. You're his best friend. Of course he wanted to protect you. But … but I can't close my eyes without seeing …"

Astoria's eyes shot back open. Hermione crawled over and pulled her close, letting Astoria cry into her shoulder all over again.

"I know it sounds weird, but the worst was the Amortentia. I had …" She gulped … "no control over what I did. I was willing. By Merlin, I was willing! How can I live with myself?"

Hermione took a deep breath and said, "It wasn't you. It _will _get better, Astoria. I promise. We're going to get that bastard and we're going to make him pay for everything he's done. I'll make damn sure of that."

"Wow … this whole experience sure has given you a potty mouth." Astoria smiled.

Hermione looked down at her and smiled back. "You have no idea."

Some twigs snapped nearby. Hermione and Astoria raised their wands and pointed them in the direction of the noise. Narcissa and Ethan stepped out of the trees.

"Well, it is good to see you are both still on guard," said Narcissa. "It is time to get up. We've found a place."

Hermione and Astoria stood up and brushed themselves off while Ethan rushed over and picked up Pansy.

Narcissa was already hurrying back through the trees. Hermione and Astoria ran after her while Ethan hurried to catch up to the older witch.

When he did, Astoria pulled Hermione back a little and asked, "Does Ethan have a little crush on your mother-in-law?"

"I think he might," said Hermione, wanting to tell Astoria more, but holding back since she was sure the vampire was listening.

When they got to the clearing, Narcissa and Hermione began putting up Protective Spells while Ethan helped Astoria with Pansy by searching the knapsack for a Healing Potion.

Once their space was invisible to the naked eye, Narcissa built a fire while Hermione prepared tea. Theo had packed quite a few things in that knapsack, and all without an Undetectable Extension Charm. Unfortunately, food was scarce, but Ethan promised to bring some more for them tomorrow.

"So did they put this shield up using another snow globe?" asked Hermione once they were all settled.

Pansy was still unconscious, but Astoria had done all she could for her right now. Hopefully, when she wasn't so exhausted she could do more.

"Yes," answered Narcissa.

"I cannot believe my father is using _my_ snow globes for evil," spat Astoria. "Way to ruin them for me forever." She crossed her arms and pouted.

"Do you think smashing it would break the shield?" asked Hermione.

"Perhaps," said Narcissa. "I only worry that breaking it will make a million shards of glass fall on us." Her eyes suddenly drifted down to Hermione's stomach. "Do you know if it is a boy or a girl?"

Hermione smiled and shook her head. "I didn't want to find out without Draco. He's missed so much of this already."

Narcissa nodded, keeping her eyes fixed steadily on Hermione's baby bump. "May I … I mean, if it's all right …"

"You want to feel it?" Hermione asked for her.

Narcissa nodded again.

"Of course," said Hermione, scooting closer to her. "It is your grandchild, after all."

Narcissa gave a half-smile before cautiously reaching her hand out and touching Hermione's stomach. The baby kicked instantly. Her half-smile became whole.

"You have a lively one in there. Just like its father." Suddenly, Narcissa's smile faded. She pulled her hand away and sighed. "They killed my sister, you know?"

All color drained from Hermione's face. "Andromeda?"

"Yes."

"I … I didn't know. I am so sorry."

"Don't be. It is not like I really knew her." Narcissa's words could not hide the sadness in her eyes. "Draco has spent the last few months getting to know her pretty well. I think he even wishes that she was his mother."

"I'm sure that's not -"

"I blame myself, really. I had always planned on taking the time to mend my bond with him, and to get to know her … but I guess I was never meant to."

"Why didn't you take the time, Narcissa?"

"Because I couldn't show I cared," she said. "Not after everything happened. If I did, even once, they never would have let me in to see you. And, of course, my bloody husband had already destroyed his opportunity."

"So … so you missed your chance to get to know your sister because of me?" Hermione suddenly felt like bursting into tears.

"No," Narcissa said quickly. "No, that is not what I meant. I made my choice and I stand by it. What I am getting at is … the baby." She pointed at Hermione's stomach. "If … if it's a girl, would you mind -?"

"Not at all."

"You didn't even let me finish."

"But you're asking if I'll name it after Andromeda, aren't you?"

"Yes, I am."

"Then consider it done."

Narcissa smiled. "Of course, you realize it will most likely be a boy. There hasn't been a girl born into the Malfoy family in five generations. There is always just one boy."

"Well, that most certainly will not do. I have always wanted a big family. If this one's not a girl then I'm sure the next one will be, and she'll be Andromeda. Either way, the name will live on."

"I appreciate your enthusiasm," said Narcissa, taking a sip of her tea and eyeing Ethan, who was always eyeing her.

An hour later, Ethan decided it was time to leave. Hermione and Astoria tried to get some sleep while Narcissa kept watch.

Astoria had her head on Hermione's lap while Hermione was using the knapsack as a pillow. The baby was especially squirmy tonight, and she unconsciously put her hand on her stomach and began singing to calm it.

_Are you sleeping under the willow?_

_Stars twinkling while your heart deep has bled._

_Lay yourself down upon the soft pillow._

_As true love enters the dreams in your head._

XXX

Draco laid down on the sofa in one of the tents they had put up, while Sophie and Phillip cleaned up the remains of their dinner. His father was currently sitting on the armchair across from him, drawing up maps and trying to figure out their plan of attack.

They had gone to the edge of the forest that day, trying to find some way to get into the house without being noticed. It appeared there was none.

Being locked on the inside of this shield was awful. Draco felt completely helpless. Hermione was right there and they didn't even have enough people to go in and fight for her. Today was the day they were supposed to be reunited. Why did the bloody purebloods have to suddenly go and change the game?

While lying there, Draco closed his eyes and, unknowingly, began to drift off to sleep.

_When morning comes you will find him there._

_Waiting for you while his heart deep has bled._

_Love may be true but is not always fair._

_As visions of true love enter your head._

"_Hermione_?" he whispered.

His mind floated into the forest, sending him searching through the brush and the trees, only stopping when he saw a flicker of light. A fire. And beyond it, two figures were lying on the ground. The first turned, revealing herself to be Astoria. And the second … Draco moved closer.

"_Hermione_?"

Her lips parted and whispered, "_Draco_," softly, before singing:

_The phoenix sings as it cries for you._

_Healing the wounds your heart deep has bled._

_Together you will leave all that you knew._

_True love is no longer a dream in your head._

"HERMIONE!" Draco shouted as he shot up from the sofa.

Lucius looked up at him. "Draco, what -"

"She's here! She's bloody fucking here!"

Draco rolled off of the sofa and ran for the exit.

"Draco, where are you going?" Sophie called after him.

Lucius jumped up from his armchair and ran after his son. "Stay here!" he said to Phillip and Sophie. "And put out some form of trace so we can find our way back!"

They both nodded, looking worried as Lucius left the tent, hurrying after Draco.

Now that Draco was outside, he wasn't sure where to go. In his dream he had gone … left. Definitely left. He ran left, then immediately turned around and went right. Yes, this was it. He recognized that tree, and that shrub.

Hermione was close. So close that he could feel her. He knew he could. But he didn't dare call her name. Just in case she wasn't the only one out in the forest that night.

XXX

Narcissa's ears perked up as she heard some rustling nearby. Hermione's eyes fluttered open. She looked over just as Narcissa got to her feet.

"What is it?" she asked.

"I don't know."

Hermione started to move, but Narcissa held out her hand.

"Wait here."

Hermione carefully put Astoria's head on the ground and stood up anyway, staring nervously after her mother-in-law as she walked out of their safe zone and into the forest.

Narcissa had only gone about fifty feet in when something snapped very loudly to her right. She whipped towards the sound and held out her wand. You can imagine her surprise when her son came barreling through the trees.

"Draco?" she said cautiously. "Is … is that you?"

"Mother?"

Narcissa let out a breath of relief. She lowered her wand and took a step forward.

"_Expelliarmus_!"

Her wand flew out of her hands, instantly lost in the dark forest.

"Draco, what are you -?"

"What are you doing here?" he demanded, his eyes flaming. "How did you know we were out here?"

"I … I didn't …"

"Where's Hermione?"

"Draco, you need to calm -"

"WHERE IS SHE?"

"Hermione is fine. Please, lower your wand."

"No! Why should I believe anything you say?"

"Please, Draco, if you will just -"

"_Cruc_ -"

"NO!" Hermione screamed, running through the trees. She threw herself in front of Narcissa and held out her wand towards her husband. "Don't you dare! Don't you dare use the Cruciatus Curse on your mother, Draco Malfoy!"

Draco froze, unable to tear his eyes away from the livid - yet, still beautiful - face that had just appeared.

"H-Hermi -"

"Yes, it's me! Now, lower your wand!"

He hesitated.

"I said NOW!"

Draco did as he was told but, the moment he did, Lucius ran out of the trees and raised his own wand.

"Ask her something, Draco."

"W-what?"

Draco had no clue what his father was talking about. All he could think about right now was running forward and taking his wife in his arms.

"Ask her something only Hermione would know. It is the only way we can confirm her identity."

Lucius kept his wand raised and so did Hermione. He wasn't the only one who was skeptical. She already knew that the purebloods had several of Draco's hairs leftover from the Pregnancy Potion. A Polyjuice Potion was just up their alley.

"Umm … let me think."

Draco hated being put on the spot like this. How was he supposed to think of a question with the woman he loved so close to him? Naturally, his mind immediately went to something inappropriate. No matter how hard he tried to shake it, only one question formed in his mind. So he asked it.

"What condiment did we use as an aid during our …" He glanced over at his mother, and then sideways at his father … "during our, uhh … our last night together?"

Hermione lowered her wand and shook her head. "Really, Draco? In front of your_ parents_?"

"Answer the question," said Lucius.

"Fine." Hermione huffed. "We used honey. But I feel the need to point out that honey is most definitely not a condiment. It is a sweetener."

"No. I'm pretty sure it is a condiment."

"Sweetener."

"I'm sorry, but is it next to the sugar or next to the sauces in our pantry?"

"It is next to the honey Dijon for alphabetical purposes."

"Yes. Because you alphabetized the condiments. The sugar certainly isn't next to the soy sauce."

"That is because the sugar is with the baking supplies that need their own container, like salt. I put the honey with the condiments because it is in a bottle. Not because it _is _one."

"Is so!"

"Is not!"

"Enough of this!" shouted Narcissa, stepping forward. "Whether honey is a condiment or a sweetener is hardly what's important right now. Draco, now, tell us. Was honey the correct answer?"

Draco looked at Hermione and smiled. "It is."

Hermione was just about to run forward when Narcissa put her arm out. "Not yet. Ask him a question first."

Hermione thought very seriously for a moment. "During the summer we worked together for Ollivander, we went into the Hog's Head one night and had a code word in case you wanted to leave. What was it?"

Draco smirked. Her question really was much better than his, and definitely parent appropriate.

"Dragon," he said without hesitation.

Hermione smiled as her eyes began to mist. She turned towards Narcissa.

"What are you looking at me for? Is he right?"

Hermione nodded.

"Then, by all means, go and kiss your husband."

Hermione and Draco ran forward and right into each other's arms. They both cried as they held one another, him stroking his hands through her bushy hair while hers squeezed tightly around his back, their lips only parting long enough to let them breathe, and even that was minimal.

"Draco, I've missed you so much," she cried, reaching her hand up to stroke his cheek. She wanted to touch each and every part of him, just to make sure he was real.

"You have no idea how much I've missed you," he said, not even caring that their tears were falling rapidly onto their entwined tongues.

When their lips finally parted, Draco held her face and the two of them gazed into each other's eyes, uncontrollable smiles permanently etched on their faces. Then Draco felt something through her cloak. She was at least a step back from him but her body was definitely touching his.

"Uhh … Hermione. Don't take this the wrong way, but what have they been feeding you in there?"

Hermione blushed. "Oh. Oh Merlin, I can't believe I forgot."

"Forgot what?"

"Umm … well, I … I have a bit of news."

"News?"

Hermione removed her arms from around him and took a step back. "Yeah, I … I sort of found something out while they had me locked up."

Taking a deep breath, Hermione pulled aside her cloak, revealing her large, pregnant stomach underneath. Draco immediately gasped.

"What … uhh … huh?"

"I'm sure you've been wondering why they've kept me alive for so long and, well, this is the reason. We're, uhh … we're going to be parents."

"And pretty damn soon by the looks of it!" said Lucius brightly. "Congratulations, Son!"

Draco suddenly felt woozy. His body swayed a little, but Hermione reached out and caught him, holding him steady in her arms.

"Draco, are you all right?"

"Yes, I'm fine," he said, suddenly realizing how wrong this was. He shifted the balance so he was the one holding her. "A … a baby. I'm … I'm going to be a father?"

Hermione smiled and kissed his cheek. "Yes, you are."

"I'm going to be a father!" Draco repeated far more confidently. "And … and you're going to be a mother?"

"Yes, that is normally how it works."

"Mione, we're … we're going to be parents!"

"Yes, Draco. We are!" She laughed and put her hands on his cheeks, pulling his face down for a kiss.

Draco laughed with her and swung her around. They kissed heavily and passionately, not even caring that his parents were standing right there, watching.

When they stopped spinning, Draco pulled Hermione tight against his chest and held her there. He leaned down and whispered, "I love you," into her ear.

Hermione closed her eyes and brushed her cheek against his. "I love you too," she whispered back.

Draco had never felt such great joy in all of his life. Not only did he have his wife back, but they were having a child. A combined piece of them that would forever be theirs. This was the day he had planned to get Hermione back and here she was, her and their baby both safe in his arms. And now that he had her back, he was never ever letting her go.


	35. Memorizing You

**A/N: Reunited at last. I hope you all enjoy :o)**

"Draco, we should not be standing out in the open like this. It is time we get a move on," said Lucius after helping Narcissa locate her wand. All the while, Hermione and Draco never removed their lips from one another.

"I suppose you're right," said Draco, still kissing his wife tenderly. "What do you say, love? Your place or mine?"

"That depends," said Hermione, kissing him some more. "We have a small, shielded area and a fire. What do you have?"

"Two tents set up and a third in our bags if we need it."

"Your place it is then," she said, "but we're not alone. Astoria and … and Pansy are with us."

Draco pulled back and raised his eyebrows. "Pansy is with you?"

Hermione nodded.

"What the hell did you bring her for?"

"You'll see," said Hermione with a sigh.

She took his hand and guided him back towards their clearing, with Lucius and Narcissa just behind them. Hermione had hung a blue light on a tree outside of their campground so they would be able to find it again, despite all of the enchantments.

They stepped into the clearing. Hermione went to wake up Astoria while Draco walked over to where Pansy was laying, taking a good look at her.

Hermione barely had to shake Astoria before she was shooting up and pulling out her wand, absolutely ready to attack.

"No need for that," said Hermione with a smile. "We found a couple of stragglers in the forest."

Astoria first looked at Lucius, who was currently putting out the fire, and then at Draco, who was crouched down beside Pansy, checking her pulse.

"Don't tell me I missed the reunion," she whined. "After all of this, I didn't even get to see your faces when saw each other for the first time after months of separation? That is so unfair!"

Hermione laughed. "I'll show you in a Pensieve when this is all said and done."

"What's happened to her?" asked Draco, who was still looking at Pansy.

Hermione walked over and crouched down beside him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. "She tried to help me escape a few months back. Even though she made it look legit for when they used Legilimency on her, Daphne forced some Veritaserum down her throat and got her to confess. They locked her in the basement and have been torturing her ever since."

"But I went into the basement. She wasn't there."

"Your friend, Blaise, covered her with an invisibility cloak," answered Narcissa from behind them.

Draco looked back at her and asked, "Was it your intention to help Hermione escape the whole time?"

"Of course it was."

"Then why did you destroy the microphone?" asked Lucius, still seeming skeptical of his wife.

"I had to do something to prove myself, Lucius. Otherwise they would not have let me in. I only destroyed one. I was counting on them being daft enough to not check for more."

"But why would Daphne do that to her?" asked Draco, moving back to Pansy. "Aren't the two of them friends?"

Hermione sighed and kissed his cheek. "It's a long story, Draco. One I'll tell you later. But, for now, we really should get going."

"I know. It's just …" Draco took a deep breath and turned to look at her. "Sophie and Phillip are with us. I can't imagine they'll be happy about her being here."

"She helped me, Draco. Many times. If it weren't for her I would already be dead. If you leave her behind then, I'm afraid, I will have to stay with her."

"I'm not suggesting that. This just … isn't going to be pretty."

Draco reached out to lift Pansy up but Lucius beat him to it. "Stay with your wife, Draco. I will take care of this one."

Draco nodded. He and Hermione stood up. He took her hand and walked over to Astoria, pulling her into a tight hug. "Don't you dare try to play the hero again," he ordered.

Astoria smiled and hugged back. "Whatever you say."

Once they had everything gathered and cleaned up, Hermione and Narcissa removed the enchantments from the area and Lucius - holding Pansy - took the lead back towards their tents.

Draco and Hermione walked with their arms wrapped securely around each other, neither planning on ever letting the other go.

When they got there, Sophie and Phillip had put up a light in the trees similar to Hermione's to guide them into the secured area. They walked into it just as Phillip was walking out of the tent.

"There you are. I was just going out to look - Hermione?"

Hermione smiled and released Draco just long enough for Phillip to scoop her into his arms and lift her off her feet.

"Thank Merlin you're all right!"

"Careful of the stomach, please," said Draco, cautiously monitoring the hug.

"Why?" asked Phillip, suddenly noticing that it felt larger.

He put Hermione down and she pulled back her cloak.

"Holy crap!" he said, reaching out his hand and touching it. "You're having a Mini Malfoy?"

"I am," she said proudly.

"Phillipe, are zey back?" asked Sophie as she walked out of the tent, her eyes widening when she saw Hermione standing there, barely noticing her stomach. "'Ermione!"

She ran forward and reached her arms out but, before they made contact, Hermione lifted her hand and slapped Sophie hard across the face. Sophie clutched her throbbing cheek, looking both shocked and hurt at her friend.

"That was for kissing my husband!" shouted Hermione, pointing an accusatory finger at her.

Phillip was the only one who chuckled. Everyone else was too stunned to do anything. Hermione looked at him.

"I presume you did the same," she said, motioning towards Draco.

"Of course. Only, much harder. Feel free to hit Sophie again."

"No, it's fine. I've gotten it out of my system." Hermione rubbed at her hand.

"I am sorry," cried Sophie, letting go of her cheek. "Can we 'ug now?"

Hermione took a deep breath and said, "Yes, we can hug now."

She held out her arms and Sophie ran into them.

"I am so 'appy you are safe!" Sophie said, crying into her shoulder. She pulled away and wiped her eyes. "Was zat a baby bump I just saw Phillipe touching?"

"Yes," said Hermione, pulling the cloak back again. "I suppose I should just take this thing off so it doesn't keep being such a shock."

"No, you can keep it on," said Phillip. "The last person with us isn't really in a condition to appreciate it."

"What do you mean? Who else is here?" asked Hermione, whipping her head towards Draco. "Is someone hurt?"

"I am not really sure 'hurt' is the right word," said Draco, taking her hand again and glancing sideways at Astoria. "Weasley's here with us."

Hermione raised her eyebrows. "Ron?"

Draco nodded.

"I don't understand. What's wrong with him?"

After taking a deep breath, Draco asked, "Aren't you wondering how we knew you were here, Mione?"

"The thought crossed my mind, yes." She paused and went white. "Ron?"

Draco nodded again.

Astoria brought her hands up to her mouth and gasped into them.

"Is …" Hermione gulped … "Is he dead?"

"No. Not yet."

Without a word, Astoria ran into the tent Phillip and Sophie had come out of.

"He's in the other one, Stori!" Draco called after her.

She ran back out and into the other tent. Hermione followed her, with Draco at her heels. When they got inside, Astoria was already sitting on the side of Ron's bed, weeping as she reached down to touch his cold cheek.

"What's happened to him?" Astoria asked, turning her glossy eyes to Draco.

"He told us everything he could just after you came to Thinx. When he started to die, Seth cast a powerful Freezing Spell on him. He's been like this ever since."

"You can do that?" asked Hermione.

"Guess so."

"How …" _Hiccup_ … "can we remove it?" asked Astoria.

"We don't want to remove it, Stori," said Draco. "Not yet, anyway. If we do now he _will_ die."

"Then when?" she whimpered.

Draco looked at her hesitantly. He wasn't sure how to proceed with this.

"Draco … please, just tell me."

Draco sighed and walked over to her, crouching down so he could look into her eyes. "No matter what, when we unfreeze him he is going to die. But the Healers at St. Mungo's think if … if the person he made the Unbreakable Vow with perishes then there might be a chance we could revive him."

"My … my father? For Ron to live we would have to kill my father?"

"For the small chance that he might live … yes, I'm afraid that is what we have to do."

Astoria whimpered again before looking down at Ron and stroking his hair.

"We have people preparing for battle on the other side of the shield. I should warn you now. The Weasleys already plan to take him down."

"I … I need a moment," said Astoria, crying harder.

Draco didn't move.

"Please?"

Without a word, Hermione went over and took Draco's hand. She pulled him back to a standing position and guided him towards the exit, looking back just once before walking outside. She wished she could sit next to Ron right along with her, but Hermione being there was not what Astoria needed right now. Not after everything that had happened.

When they got back outside, Sophie was currently going ballistic on Lucius and Narcissa in French while Phillip was nowhere to be seen.

As soon as Sophie saw Hermione walk out of the tent, she pointed at the girl still in Lucius' arms and asked, "Why ees she 'ere?"

"I already told you. I promised her mother," Narcissa said sternly. "If I had not made that deal then there is a very good chance Hermione would be sliced open right about now."

"But she murdered my baby!" Sophie said in a slow, deep voice.

Hermione sighed and took several steps closer to her. "Sophie … the last thing I'm going to do is stand here and make excuses for Pansy. She did wrong that day by not trying to stop them sooner. By even being there. And she knows that. That's why she helped me. She was the first to figure out I was pregnant and she kept my secret for me. She treated my morning sickness, she warmed my floor, she fed me when the others were more than ready to let me starve. When the purebloods decided they wanted to dispose of me, it was her quick thinking that kept me alive. She convinced them that our baby is what the prophecy is referring to."

Draco's jaw dropped slightly as he began to repeat the prophecy in his head, trying to figure out of it might be true.

"Blaise tried to rape me one night -"

Now Draco stiffened as the little color he had drained from his face.

"- and when she heard me scream, she came running to my aid. Granted, I stole Blaise's wand, stunned her and made a run for it, but she never cared. She, instead, found a way to try and help me escape and has been tortured every day since for it. Goyle said she hasn't been conscious for days. When we grabbed her, Quinn came down looking for her and I am positive it was not just to say hi. So while Pansy has done some horrible things in life, Sophie, what happened to you being no exception, I think she's damn well suffered enough for it. She's coming inside."

Sophie lifted her arm and used her sleeve to wipe her eyes. She looked at Pansy and then at Hermione, unsure of how she was supposed to be feeling.

"She really deed all of zat for you?"

"Yes," said Hermione. "I owe her my life."

"Zen I guess I cannot object. I weell make up a bed for 'er."

Sophie walked towards the tent. When she got inside, Phillip was standing just to the side of the entrance, tears visible in his eyes. She looked into them and sighed deeply.

"Eet ees for 'Ermione, Phillipe."

Phillip gazed back at her and asked, "Did she use the Cruciatus Curse on you that day?"

Sophie shook her head and continued towards the beds. It was true. Pansy had never laid a spell, or a hand, on her. She was simply there. Sophie just had to keep reminding herself that.

Back outside, Lucius and Narcissa exchanged a look before following Sophie inside. Hermione tried to follow after them, but Draco grabbed her wrist and held her back.

"Hermione, I need you to be honest with me. Did … did Zabini ever … did he, or anyone, ever succeed in … in -"

"No, Draco," she said, looking into his eyes. "No one ever raped me. For the most part, I was untouched."

Draco sighed in relief.

"I just wish I could say the same for everyone." She glanced towards the tent Astoria was in with Ron. "She may not have been there for long, but Rita wanted revenge and she used Blaise's anger at Daphne to get it."

"Rita?" repeated Draco, crinkling his forehead.

"Yes. Rita Skeeter. The mastermind behind all of this, if you can believe it."

"But … Astoria zapped her."

"I know. That's why she wants revenge." Hermione grabbed onto Draco's hand and squeezed it. "There is a lot I need to tell you, Draco. Mostly about our baby, and I'm sure there's plenty you need to tell me, but can we please go inside first? My feet are killing me."

Draco smiled and nodded. He lifted her chin with his hand and kissed her before scooping her up and carrying her inside.

When they got in there, Sophie was using her wand to fill he bathtub with hot water while Narcissa put up a divider so she could start undressing Pansy. Lucius was searching through the backpacks for some clean clothes for her while Phillip just stood there, watching.

"Let me help with that," said Hermione, fidgeting so Draco was forced to put her down.

"No, 'Ermione. You stay wiz your 'usband," said Sophie, poking her head out from behind the divider. "Narcissa and Lucius were just saying zat you all 'ave a lot to talk about. I weell take care of zis."

"Are you sure?" asked Hermione, glancing sideways at Phillip. She was not blind to how distant they were acting towards one another.

"Yes. I am more zan capable of giving someone a bath." She smiled halfheartedly. "You Malfoys should all seet down and bring each other up to speed. I weell be listening."

Sophie went back behind the divider and Narcissa came out. She took the clothes that Lucius had found and gave them to Sophie. After that, she, Lucius, Hermione and Draco all took a seat, Draco wrapping his arms securely around Hermione while she leaned into his shoulder.

Phillip lingered near the bathtub, unmoving until Sophie finished bathing Pansy and needed him to help her carry Pansy over to her bed. He was slow to agree, but still eventually did it for her. Sophie then remained in a chair beside the bed, casting Healing Spells on the visible wounds Astoria had been too weak to tend to herself.

While all of this was going on, the Malfoys were informing each other about everything. Draco and Lucius talked about the Fellowship of the Dragon, the microphones Seth had created and they had planted, the battle at the Leaky Cauldron , the destruction of Malfoy Manor, the Love Chamber, and the spell Draco was currently working on.

Hermione first talked about how it was she had been captured. Then she moved on to the baby and how it gave her the ability to use powerful wandless magic, the purebloods theories on the prophecy and about her almost escape. She told them all about Pansy, and Theo and how he was trying to help her control the wandless magic better.

"So Theo is Kingsley's spy?" asked Draco, trying to figure out if he was surprised or not.

"Yes," said Hermione. "He seems to really hate his father and is determined to see him suffer."

"So is anyone other than Theo in there on our side?" asked Lucius.

"Goyle and Ethan," answered Hermione.

Draco recoiled at the sound of his former friend's name.

"But Goyle is more or less a prisoner there," defended Hermione after noticing Draco's reaction. "Please, don't be angry with him, Draco. He tried to set me free when he first found me locked up in the basement, but Blaise stopped him. And he stepped aside when I tried to escape. He's not bad. Just confused."

"He lied to me."

"Because he was scared. You can't blame him for that. And then, when he wanted out, they locked Pansy up and he would never leave her there."

"Since when does Goyle care about Pansy?"

Hermione blushed. "Uhh …"

Draco's eyes squinted, and then widened. "They did not!"

"They might have … just once! To get back at Daphne. But if it weren't for him I'm pretty sure she wouldn't be alive right now."

"So who is this Ethan you speak of?" asked Lucius, trying to get the younger Malfoys back on topic.

"The Greengrasses vampire," Narcissa answered. "Perhaps you have met him, Lucius. Being so close with Arron for all of these years, I can't imagine you haven't."

Lucius suddenly turned very white. "Narcissa, I -"

"I think I will make some tea," said Narcissa, standing up and walking towards the kitchen.

Lucius followed her with his eyes. When he turned back to Hermione and Draco, they were both staring at him.

"I believe I need some air," he said, standing up and heading outside.

"What was that about?" asked Draco as soon as he was gone.

"I have no idea," Hermione lied. For some reason, she felt a strange sense of loyalty towards Narcissa. Most likely because she saved her life but who could say for sure.

Now that everyone was up to speed, Draco did not see any reason to just be sitting here, next to his wife, without snogging her senseless.

He used his finger to lift Hermione's chin from his shoulder and began to kiss her tenderly. Her hands trailed up his back, beginning to pull at his jumper as his kiss became more desperate.

Nearly five months they had been apart. No kissing, no shagging, no heart-skipping-a-beat feeling in their chests. But they had each other now, and if their lips said anything in that moment, it was that nothing had changed. Their passion and desire for one another had not ceased, and they both desperately wished they were not stuck in a tent with several other people right now.

At one point during their growingly-heavy snogging session, Draco felt a pair of eyes on them. He opened his and looked past Hermione's head to see Phillip watching them closely. He reluctantly pulled back from his wife and asked, "Something on your mind, Phil?"

"Oh, sorry," said Phillip, only now realizing that he had been staring at them. "I was … just curious."

"About?"

Even as Draco spoke, Hermione continued to plant sensual kisses on his lips and jaw.

"Well, when you screamed 'she's here' and ran out of here earlier, I was pretty sure you had snapped, but then you came back with Hermione in your arms. How did you find her, exactly?"

Hermione stopped kissing him. She pulled back and crinkled her forehead. "You knew I was out there?"

"Yes," answered Draco.

"But … how?"

Draco sighed. He wasn't sure how to properly answer this without sounding crazy. "I heard you singing our song."

"You heard me?"

"I did."

"But that's impossible. We were too far away for you to have heard that. Not to mention the enchantments."

"So you really were singing?" asked Draco, suddenly feeling a small bit of relief. Maybe he wasn't crazy after all.

"Yes, I … I was. Our song is the only thing that will calm the baby."

"I've been dreaming of you. Almost every night for a while now. I hear you singing that song and, sometimes, I can even see you. Last week I could have sworn I held your hand."

Hermione crinkled her forehead further. "Were you in a chair in a hospital room when you held my hand?"

Draco's eyes widened. "I was. I was watching over Weasley while the Healers spoke with his family and accidentally fell asleep."

The room was silent.

"So … you two have been communicating this entire time?" asked Phillip, trying to understand.

Hermione looked at him and then down at the baby. She put her hand on her stomach. "I don't know. I know I don't actually have basis for comparison, but this pregnancy just hasn't been normal. Pansy said that there have been reported cases of mothers using wandless magic when they feel their baby is being threatened, which I can, but I've been able to do more than just that. I can do Occlumency and Legilimency without any effort at all and, every time I see Blaise, hexing him comes so naturally, even when he isn't trying anything. And now this … this communicating while asleep. I have no doubt that this is the baby's doing as well."

"Aw. The little Malfoy wanted Mommy and Daddy to be together again," said Draco, reaching down and putting his hand on top of Hermione's on her stomach.

The baby kicked powerfully. Both Draco and Hermione pulled their hands back.

Looking at Hermione, Draco smiled and said, "Either it really loves us or really hates us."

"I'd prefer to think the former."

Sophie looked over and smiled as Draco and Hermione cooed about their baby. While she felt nothing but joy for them, seeing them so happy only made her think about her own baby. Christmas had been especially hard since that was right around the time it was supposed to have been born. When forced to spend the night in Draco's guestroom with Phillip, it turned out she was not the only one to remember this. Their sadness over it had turned into an angry fight, which turned into an even angrier shag. Neither of them had talked about it since.

Phillip turned and caught her eye. Sophie's heart skipped a beat as he smiled at her, not blind to that same sadness she felt hidden well behind his joy. She smiled back. Then, very suddenly, Phillip was no longer looking at her but past her, his eyes becoming very grave as his smile faded to nothingness.

Sophie followed his gaze to see that Pansy was stirring. Her first signs of movement since they had brought her here. Her eyelashes began to flutter as her mouth twisted from the pain of her shifting. Pansy's eyes opened slowly. She waited for them to focus before turning her head to look at the figure lingering beside the bed she was laying in. It took her a moment to register the face, then she looked horrified.

"W-where am I?"

Sophie stared down at her for a moment, unable to breathe as the girl stared back at her. A murderer by association, though, it was hard to say where the line really was.

"Safe," was the only word she managed to choke out.

"Hermione!" Phillip called.

Hermione looked over from the sofa, where she and Draco had already resumed their lip lock. She gasped when she saw Pansy's open eyes and ran over.

"Pansy, are you all right?"

"Granger?"

"Malfoy."

"I told you, I'm …" She made a pained sound as she tried to move again … "not acknowledging that."

"Stop moving. We 'ave barely scratched ze surface of your wounds. I do not even want to know what your insides are like," said Sophie.

"They feel a bit like jelly," said Pansy, finally holding still.

Sophie held up her wand and asked, "Where first?"

Pansy hesitated before pointing to her right side. Sophie lifted her shirt and went to work healing a large bruise.

"How did I get here?" she asked, looking at Hermione.

"Your mother made a deal with Narcissa. She got her in to help me just as long as she promised to get you out."

"My mother?"

Hermione nodded.

A tear dripped out of the corner of Pansy's eye. She was quick to wipe it away. Then, moving her gaze to Hermione's stomach, she asked, "How long has it been?"

Hermione looked down at her large baby bump and sighed. "Four months."

Pansy whimpered but she did not cry. She couldn't. Not in front of the French witch.

Draco walked up behind Hermione and put his arms around her. "Feeling all right there, Parkinson?"

"Not especially," she said. "Just to be clear, I _am_ here, right? I mean, I haven't gone mental from overuse of the Cruciatus Curse or something and am imagining all of this?"

"Well, if we are all part of your mental fantasy world, I personally wouldn't believe a word we said."

"Draco!" Hermione smacked his chest. "Pansy, you're fine. We're not figments of your imagination. You really _are_ free from that place."

Pansy gave her a faint nod. She then lifted her hand, realizing how light it felt. "Where's Goy - Ah!" She winced as Sophie hit a particularly tender spot.

"Sorry," said Sophie, though, there wasn't a whole lot of feeling behind the word.

"Drink this," said Narcissa, walking over with a half-finished bottle of firewhiskey, instead of the tea she had mentioned. "It will help with the pain."

She forced some down Pansy's throat. Pansy choked a little and cringed again. Sophie laughed before taking the bottle from Narcissa.

"I've got zis."

Narcissa shrugged before walking off again.

"Goyle's still in there," answered Hermione once Pansy could breathe again.

The little color left in Pansy's cheeks melted away. "You left him there?"

"We had no choice," justified Hermione, even though she still wasn't happy about it herself. "He'll be fine, Pansy. Theo and Ethan will see to that."

"Theo?" she questioned. "How much did I miss?"

"Plenty," said Hermione. "But we'll catch you up to speed later. Right now, just focus on getting better."

Pansy glanced at Sophie again, still unsure whether or not this was all right.

"Draco."

Draco and Hermione turned to see his father standing in the tent's entrance.

"I set-up the third tent out here, so that you and Hermione might have some privacy."

Draco and Hermione looked at each other, both eager to have just that. But …

"Eet ees fine, you two," said Sophie, noticing their hesitation. "Go ahead."

"Are you sure?" asked Hermione, even though Draco was already pulling her away.

"Of course. Eet 'as been nearly five months. You deserve zis time alone."

Now Draco was tugging on Hermione's hand. She bit her lip. "Well, all right." Looking down at Pansy, she said, "Feel better," and then finally let Draco pull her away.

When they were gone, Pansy watched as Sophie continued to heal her wounds, never once making eye contact.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked quietly after some time had passed.

Sophie sighed and looked over her shoulder at Phillip, who was still watching them closely. Looking back at Pansy, she said, "You 'elped 'Ermione when she needed eet. Right now, zat ees all zat matters."

Pansy winced as Sophie healed what she could only imagine was broken ribs. She was trying really hard not to scream.

"You can let eet out, you know," said Sophie, referring to her cries of pain.

But Pansy took this in a very literal sense and, instead of screaming, ended up looking at Sophie with tear-filled eyes and saying, "I'm sorry."

Sophie was surprised by the suddenness of the apology and wasn't quite sure how to take it. She turned white as her breath got caught in her throat. Her eyes swelled as she tried to fight back her tears.

"Eet ees all ri -"

"No. No, it's not," said Pansy, shaking her head and crying harder. "We had all been drinking that night, and when Blaise suggested we go and mess with Draco, I thought it would be funny. But then you came in and … and everything happened so fast."

Several tears escaped Sophie's eyes. She was quick to wipe them away.

"I know it seems like I only stepped forward because you were pregnant but it wasn't just that. I swear it wasn't just that. But I was drunk and my mind was acting slowly. I didn't …" She gulped … "I didn't know what to do. I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry."

"Please … stop," said Sophie, holding up her hand, trying to somewhat control the tears falling from her eyes. "I know you deed not curse me, and zat you were ze one to remove ze Silencing Charm so ze others would know to come for me. And you 'elped 'Ermione, who ees one of ze most eemportant people een my life, so believe me when I say zat I am grateful, but I will _never_ forget zat you were zere."

"I don't expect you to," whispered Pansy. "I just … wanted you to know."

Sophie nodded and went back to healing Pansy's ribs. She could not bring herself to look back at Phillip, who she could hear whimpering behind her. None of them said another word for the remainder of the night.

XXX

The moment Draco and Hermione were alone in their own tent, they were locked to each other, Draco carefully walking her backwards until they reached the bed.

As he slowly climbed on top of her, he suddenly stopped and asked, "Are we able to do this?"

Hermione raised her eyebrows.

"I mean, we are not going to, like, hurt the baby or anything, are we?"

"I don't see how we would."

"But are you sure that it won't -"

"Draco!" Hermione put a finger to his lips. "I have been locked in a room, pretty much by myself, for nearly five bloody months! We're shagging!"

Draco smirked. "Yes ma'am."

He dived back in and kissed her, the taste of her lips as delicious and intoxicating as he remembered. He moved his down to her neck and began fiddling with her shirt, almost surprised when he was met with her round baby bump instead of her usual flat stomach. He smiled and went back for her lips, kissing her tenderly as he began to slowly remove her top. Hermione was quick to pull it back down.

He pulled away and asked, "What are you doing?"

Hermione blushed. "I'm sorry. But you, uhh … you said no fatties, and I'm sort of huge right now."

Draco chuckled and kissed her forehead. "Mione, I wasn't serious."

"You were half-serious."

"Maybe." He shrugged. She knew him too well. "But pregnant is not the same as fat. Besides, I want to see."

Draco tried to lift her shirt again but she held it firmly in place.

"Come on, Mione. Your breasts are maybe twice their usual size. You _cannot_ deprive me of them!"

Hermione rolled her eyes before finally loosening her grip on her shirt. Draco smiled triumphantly before pulling it over her head in one swift motion. To his utter delight, she wasn't wearing a bra, which meant one less step for him to take.

"There. You see? Beautiful." He moved downward and kissed her stomach. "Not fat."

Hermione smiled as he looked up at her and winked. Slowly, he began to trail his lips up towards her breasts, paying a decent amount of attention to the left one before moving to the right.

"Will these stay like this?" he asked. "Because I would be all right with it if they did."

Hermione laughed and reached down to smack his shoulder. He grabbed her wrist before she could and moved up to kiss her lips again. He really couldn't get enough of them. No one could kiss like Hermione. She always used the perfect amount of tongue and teeth to drive him absolutely mad.

Draco's hand moved downward and undid her trousers, quickly slipping them and her knickers off of her while she pulled his shirt over his head. Hermione took a moment to gaze at his chest, running her hands across it and kissing it tenderly. She looked up into his eyes as she continued to stroke every inch of him.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Memorizing you," she answered. "So that I never forget what this feels like if I'm ever apart from you again."

Draco put his head down near hers and plopped their foreheads together. "Did you start to forget what it felt like to be with me, Mione?"

She nodded ashamedly.

"It's all right. I think I started to forget too."

"I really thought I'd never get the chance to do this again," she said, shedding a few tears. "I'm just so happy that you're here."

"So am I," he said, kissing her chastely. "I missed this. Just being with you. Holding you. Kissing you." A tear slipped down his cheek and onto hers. "I'm so sorry for what I said to you that night. I didn't mean it. I love you so much. I -"

"Shh," said Hermione, putting her finger to his lips again. "It doesn't even matter, Draco. We both said things we didn't mean. Let's just forget about it. We'll forget about this whole mess and go back to where we were."

Draco nodded. He kissed her again, heavier this time, and began trailing his hand down the curves of her waist, rubbing it up and down her thigh, teasing her before finally moving it between her legs.

Hermione moaned into his mouth. She was already more than ready for him. She began fidgeting with the button on his trousers and quickly yanked them off of him. When he was as naked as she was, he suddenly stopped and looked at her.

"Uhh, Mione … how are we supposed to do this with the, uhh … with the stomach." He pointed.

Hermione looked down at it and frowned. "Well, I suppose some positions will be easier than others. Maybe me on top?"

She already started to sit up and reposition herself, but Draco stopped her.

"What now?" she asked, starting to get frustrated.

"It's just that … well, I'm not sure if I can do this while staring at my child."

Hermione looked down at her stomach and then at him. She rolled her eyes. "Fine. So we'll do this from behind, then."

She began to turn but Draco stopped her again.

"Draco!"

"Sorry! It's just … I mean, I haven't seen you in so long and I kind of want to look into your eyes while we do it."

Hermione was too frustrated to appreciate the sweetness of that sentence. "Draco, you're being impossible. Seriously, just sit back and relax."

She positioned him so he was leaning against the headboard, making sure to keep his gaze on her eyes and not on her stomach while she climbed on top of him. Draco put his hands around Hermione's waist while she settled one of hers on his shoulder, the other gently stroking him before positioning him at her entrance.

Without a word, Draco kissed Hermione at the exact moment she sank onto him. They both moaned at the contact, him biting fiercely onto her lip. Well, this wasn't going to last long. Luckily, she seemed just as close as he did and she had barely begun to move.

While Hermione bounced on top of him, Draco slowly started to move his lips down her jaw and towards her neck, gently sucking on each delicate piece of skin before moving to the next. She was always so perfect, so flawless, like porcelain.

His lips traced their way along her collarbone, continuing to trail downward until they found her breasts. He brought a hand up to stroke one while carefully nibbling on the other. Hermione's moans grew louder as he used his other hand to move her hips faster on top of him.

"Draco, I … I love you," she said, breathing heavily into his ear.

Draco grabbed a fistful of bushy hair and pulled her head towards his, meeting her for a sloppy kiss before saying, "I love you too, Mione."

Those words were all Hermione needed to lose control. Her body began to slow as she burned from the inside out, her toes curling as she screamed his name out in ecstasy. But Draco kept a firm grip on her hips and made her ride him through it, not letting her ease until his own high was reached.

Draco grunted her name through clenched teeth, pulling her lips back towards his and biting them hard as he finished inside of her. When it was over, Hermione put her head on his shoulder while he wrapped his arms tightly around her back. They just sat there for a moment, unmoving as they slowly began to catch their breath.

"Everything you remembered?" Draco finally asked after a long, silent moment.

Hermione laughed and said, "Yes. I hate to inflate your ego any more than it already is, but do you realize that out of all the times we've been together, not once have you left me disappointed?"

"I should hope not," he said with a smile. "Nothing turns me on more than pleasing you."

"Well, aren't you just a big sweetie," she said, grabbing his face and giving him a slobbery kiss on his cheek.

Several hours later, Draco and Hermione laid in the bed, unable to take their eyes off of each other long enough to sleep. He leaned in and kissed her eyelids. She leaned in and kissed his nose. He laughed and lifted his hand to stroke her cheek.

"I hate to ruin the moment with this, but I really need you to understand that what happened with me and Sophie … that photo was it."

"Draco, I don't -"

"No. You need to hear this," he said. "There was nothing more than that kiss and it meant absolutely nothing to either of us. I didn't even kiss her back. The only person I ever thought about, from the moment you left our house that night, was you."

Hermione took a deep breath and wrapped her arms tighter around him. "Well, since you insist on going down this road, how did it even happen in the first place?"

Draco sighed. "I don't know if you've noticed, but Phillip and Sophie … they're not doing so well."

"I did notice."

"It's been like this for a while now but he didn't actually move out until he saw that photo in _Witch Weekly_. He moved in with me, ironically, but they were already more or less separated before it even happened. I guess they had a fight that night or something, because Hannah called Neville knowing he was with me and told him Sophie was plastered at the pub. So I went to bring her home."

"That was very noble of you," she said, though she didn't sound especially proud of his nobility.

"Yes, well, I don't especially like it when they fight. So I went there and I got her to leave but, on our way out, she started talking about how she wished she had died with the baby. She thought we disrupted the balance by choosing you and Phillip when we are the ones who are more alike. I don't think she really knew what she was saying but, when I tried to comfort her, she kissed me."

Draco could feel Hermione tense in his arms.

"But, I repeat, I did not kiss back, and she was too drunk on firewhiskey and grief to really understand what she was doing. She feels horrible, Hermione."

"I'm sure she does."

"Please, don't be angry with her. She's been through so much."

Hermione's eyes narrowed.

"I mean, nothing compared to you! Obviously."

"I wouldn't go that far." She sighed. "Well … she's lucky I love her, and that I'm feeling pretty damn happy right now. Otherwise, I would never be willing to just let this go."

Draco smiled.

"But _you_. I reserve the right to stay very, very angry with you. I saw the photo. Maybe you didn't kiss back but you sure didn't push her away very quickly."

Draco blushed. "I admit it. I hesitated. I was … so lonely without you, Mione. It may have taken me a moment, but I _did_ realize the only one I wanted to be kissing was you. I know it's no excuse but I was weak without you."

Hermione sighed and hugged him tighter. "Well … you're lucky I love you, and that I'm feeling pretty damn happy right now."

Draco smiled and kissed her. "I promise, from this moment on, the only lips mine will ever touch are yours. From now until forever."

"They'd better be," she said, kissing him back. "I guess I'd rather it was Sophie than some random slag. At least that way I know it was meaningless on her part as well." She sighed again. "I really hope it's not too late for her and Phillip to fix this."

"Me too," said Draco, kissing her again. His stomach pressed against hers and he felt the baby kick. "Someone's awake." He reached down and touched it.

Hermione smiled and put her hand next to his. "Yes. It's a lively one."

"Always 'it'. Do you not know if it's a boy or a girl?"

"No," she said, the wheels in her head suddenly turning, "but there is someone who does."

XXX

The next morning, Pansy woke up to two smiling faces staring down at her. She jumped.

"Good morning!" Draco and Hermione said brightly.

"Pumpkin juice?" Hermione held out a glass.

Pansy struggled to sit up. Draco was quick to help her.

"What's with you two?" she asked, grabbing the glass and taking a sip. Merlin, it tasted good! She couldn't even remember the last time she ate or drank anything, other than the firewhiskey Narcissa forced down her throat the night before.

"Well, Draco and I have been talking," Hermione put a hand on his knee, "and we have decided that we want to know."

"Know what?" asked Pansy before taking another sip.

"When you made the Pregnancy Test Potion, you told me the color it turned for that first minute showed the sex of the baby, and I told _you_ I didn't want to know what it was without Draco."

"And, as you can see, I'm here now," said Draco, holding out his arms. "So what is it?"

Pansy looked around the room. Sophie and Phillip were watching closely from the sofa, stuffing their face with pancakes while Lucius and Narcissa lingered behind their son and daughter-in-law. All leaned in as they waited for Pansy to answer. She smiled and took another sip, lifting one finger to let them know to give her a minute.

Draco closed his eyes and started repeating, "Boy, boy, boy," over and over again.

"Of course, we will love it either way," said Hermione, smacking her husband.

"Of course," he said with a smile. "But just a little bit more if it's a boy."

She smacked him harder.

"Well, you're in luck," said Pansy, finally putting down her glass. "It is a boy."

"YES!" shouted Draco, jumping to his feet and lifting his fists in victory. "The Malfoy name lives on!"

He turned around and he and his father proudly slapped hands.

Hermione looked at Narcissa and smiled. "A girl next time," she said with a wink. "We'll make sure to break the Malfoy tradition."

Narcissa smiled back and nodded.

Draco suddenly grabbed Hermione and pulled her to her feet. He swung her around while continuing to repeat, "Boy, boy, boy," over and over again. She laughed and embraced their reverie. This was what pregnancy was supposed to be like. Sharing in these joy-filled moments with the ones you loved. She was just so happy that she and Draco were given this chance, even if it was later than she had hoped.

Just then, their moment was interrupted by a bright bubble of light materializing over their coffee table. Sophie squealed at the suddenness of it all.

"What is that?" asked Hermione, pulling Draco over to it and eyeing it curiously.

It appeared that they were staring down into the forest at several figures, who were walking through it. The purebloods.

"Shortly after we got here, we found your owl flying around the forest," said Lucius, walking over with Narcissa.

"Polly?" asked Hermione, looking at Draco.

He nodded. "She must have headed here right after we escaped Malfoy Manor."

Hermione smirked. "I always knew she was smart."

"I put a bewitchment on her and we sent her back out to keep an eye on things for us," said Lucius. "Any living being she sees will appear in this light."

"That's pretty bloody brilliant," said Hermione, trying to get a good look at who it was they were watching.

There were four figures, all wearing cloaks. One looked up, noticing the owl. Blaise. He didn't stare at it for long, though. It was obvious that the one standing next to him was Quinn by the way he leaned in and spoke to him, making them both laugh out loud. They turned to the other two figures and said something before heading in the opposite direction.

Then the others turned so they were facing one another. The one looking in the owl's direction was Gorden. After a fair deal of talking, he headed off to their left. Then there was just one.

"Turn, dammit!" said Hermione, clenching her fists.

It was almost as if Polly heard her because, suddenly, the owl hooted. The final figure turned and looked up. Everyone's breath hitched as they stared into the broken eyes of Arron Greengrass. He turned back and walked deeper into the forest.

"Follow him," said Hermione, by the off chance that the owl really did hear her.

Polly flew after him.

The entire room was silent.

"Well … I suppose it is time we all went hunting," said Lucius, looking around at everyone. No one objected.

"Wait!"

They all turned to see Astoria standing near the entrance of the tent. She walked over to them slowly and looked into the bubble of light, staring solemnly at her father's figure.

Draco looked at her and sighed. "Stori, I know this is hard but -"

"No, it's not. My father needs to die. I've accepted that," she said coldly. "It's just … I want to be the one to do it."

Everyone gasped.

"You … you want to kill your father?" asked Hermione.

"He left me there, Hermione. When Blaise brought me back, that beetle bitch told him to leave so he wouldn't break his vow and he listened. He actually fucking listened! He doesn't love me. If he did then he never would have …" She gulped … "let Blaise lay a hand on me. I see no reason to show him any mercy. Let me do this. I _need_ to do this."

She looked pleadingly from face to face, praying there were no objections.

Finally, Lucius looked at her and said, "If this is what you want, then I see no reason for any of us to stand in your way."

Astoria sighed in relief. "Thank you."

"Narcissa, you stay here with Hermione and Pansy," ordered Lucius.

"Stay?" repeated Hermione. "But I want to help."

"Not with my grandchild, you won't," he said. "You're who they want, so we need to keep you out of their reach."

"But -"

"No buts," said Draco, turning to face here. "Stay here, Mione. We'll be back soon."

Hermione's eyes filled with tears as she stared back at him. She nodded. "Please, promise me you'll be careful. I just got you back. I don't think I could handle losing you again."

Draco nodded and kissed her. He pulled away slowly and headed for the exit with Lucius, Sophie, Phillip and Astoria, looking back at her one last time to take a moment to memorize her face. So that he might never forget what it looked like if he was ever apart from her again.


	36. Vis Fluctus

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long! But it is the holidays and, despite how it might look with my quick updates, I do have a life outside of Fanfiction. Obviously, I'm not going to finish this by the end of the year like I planned, but it will definitely be over in January. So close!**

When outside of the confines of their safety net, Lucius cast a Detection Spell to locate Polly, since finding the only Eagle Owl in this forest would be far easier than finding a specific person.

Everyone was silent as they walked through the brush and trees, Astoria obviously deep in thought about what it was she was planning to do. As much as her father deserved to die, there was no coming back from this sort of murder. Still, she had to do it. For herself. For Ron.

Draco kept glancing back at where the tents had been, wondering if he should have given Hermione a better kiss goodbye. What if it was their last?

No. He couldn't think like that. They had only just found each other. There was no way he was going to lose her again. They would find Arron, kill him quickly, and get right back to their campground. It was too risky to go after the others right now. For that, they would need to come up with an actual plan. Not just wing it, like they were currently doing.

Looking down at Astoria's wand-hand, Draco noticed it was shaking. He hurried his pace so he was walking next to her and grabbed her free one.

"Stori, you don't have to do this," he said.

Astoria glanced sideways at him and gulped. "Yes, I do. It needs to be me, Draco. As sick as it is, I honestly don't think I could bear any of you doing it instead. He's still my father and none of you need justice the way I do."

"Well, if you change your mind, just say the word and I'll step in."

Astoria nodded, even though she knew she would never 'say the word'.

The five of them continued to walk cautiously through the forest. They may have had a Detection Spell on the owl but there was no way of knowing how close they were to it, just the general direction. Also, there were three other purebloods lurking around and, for now, they were hoping to avoid them entirely. The longer the purebloods were ignorant to their presence in the forest, the better. If they continued to think that only Hermione, Narcissa, Astoria and a wounded Pansy were out here, it could only work in their favor.

Suddenly, they heard some leaves crunching under what must have been someone's foot. Uncertain of the direction, they all moved into a circle facing outwards and held out their wands, making sure to remain completely still.

More leaves crunched in the direction Lucius was facing. Everyone turned towards it, Astoria grabbing back onto Draco's hand with her own shaky one.

A cloaked figure stepped out of the brush, pushing branches out of their way. The figure froze when they saw all of them standing there, scanning each one until their eyes fell upon Astoria.

"Astoria!" said Arron, pulling back his hood. "What are you doing out here with … with _them_?"

Astoria's hand continued to shake in Draco's. The others all looked at her, still holding out their wands in case it became necessary to strike. It did not seem like she was going to make a move. Then, without any warning, her hand stopped shaking. Her entire body eased as she stared back at her father with a newfound fire.

Astoria's eyes narrowed as she raised her wand a little higher and shouted, "_Avada Kedavra_!"

Arron dodged just in time, the Killing Curse shooting right past his left ear. His head whipped back up to stare at his daughter for a split second but, once he saw the rage that had now surfaced, he took off running in the opposite direction. Astoria ran after him, followed closely by Draco, Lucius, Phillip and Sophie.

"_Avada Kedavra_!" she shouted again, accidentally striking a tree.

The tree began to fall fast towards the ground, but Phillip caught it with a Levitating Spell. Sophie attempted to reattach it somehow while Phillip continued to hold it up, trying to spare the other purebloods the sound of it falling. Draco and Lucius continued to chase after Astoria, who was chasing after Arron.

They caught up to her just as she missed hitting her father with another Killing Curse. She hit a little too far left and he went right.

"Stori, maybe you should take a moment to actually stop and aim if you're going to do this," said Draco, getting impatient. They were making far too great of a commotion.

"I'm not trying to hit him, Draco. I'm leading him. Trust me, I know what I'm doing. I have spent every summer wandering this forest since I was five. No one knows it like I do. One more shot and I'll have the bastard cornered."

Astoria curved through the forest to come at her father from a different angle. When he tried to circle back around, she shot another Killing Curse at him, making him turn in the opposite direction.

"Got him!" she shouted to Draco and Lucius before running and jumping through the brush.

They tried to run after her but then, suddenly, Blaise was in front of them, his eyes going wide and his lips mouthing, "What the fuck?" before shooting the Cruciatus Curse in their general direction. Both dodged; Lucius to the side and Draco falling backwards.

Lying flat on his back, Draco could see Polly staring down at him from a high branch. He waved and said, "Hi, love and baby! I'm all right," knowing very well that Hermione was watching.

"Who the fuck you talking to, Malfoy?" demanded Zabini. "_Crucio_!"

Draco rolled out of the way and under a bush. "None of your concern, Zabini!"

"Draco!"

He looked over to see his father crouched down beside him.

"I will take care of this. You, go after Astoria."

Draco nodded. "Don't you dare go easy on him. He deserves to bloody fucking suffer for what he did to Astoria." And tried to do to Hermione. He shuddered at the thought.

"Will do," Lucius said with a smile.

Draco crawled on his hands and knees out of the way before getting to his feet and running in a crouched position. He heard his father shout, "_Crucio_!" behind him and hoped with all his heart that it had hit.

He headed in the direction Astoria had gone and ended up in a large clearing. Astoria stood near the edge of it with her wand pointed at her father, who stood on the other side by the edge of a deep cliff. The sound of running water echoed from below. The river that flowed into the lake.

"Astoria, stop this madness!" shouted Arron, trying to take a step forward but, when Astoria pointed her wand more forcefully, he stopped.

"Draw your wand!" she demanded, still staring at him with a fiery vengeance.

"No! I would _never_ draw my wand on my daughter!"

"Then how about at me?" said Draco, stepping out of the trees and pointing his own wand at Arron.

"If Astoria was not standing beside you, I would gladly -"

Draco took several steps up.

"Still too close."

And several more to the side.

Arron took out his wand and aimed it at Draco.

"No!" shouted Astoria. "Your fight is with me!"

"There is no fight between us, Astoria! You're talking like a mad woman! These people have poisoned your mind! They deserve to be punished!"  
"The only person whose mind has been poisoned, Father, is _you_. _I_ have never felt clearer in all my life! These _people_ you are so dead-set on killing, helped rescue me from that … that prison! But _you_ … my own fucking father left me there! LEFT ME!"

"Only because I knew they weren't going to do anything to you! Your judgment may have been clouded by _that boy_, but I am positive you will come back to our side and so is Rita. You're a pureblood through and through."

Astoria was absolutely livid. She wanted to tear his fucking eyes out for being so naïve. In fact, she would have done it if Draco had not run back over to hold her back.

"_Do not_ touch my daughter!" shouted Arron, once again trying to take a step forward.

Astoria pushed Draco off of her and held her wand up high, stepping forward herself and aiming it right at her father's heart.

"Pansy's a pureblood through and through too, Father! Did they leave _her_ alone?"

"Well … no, but -"

"No buts! She _is_ a pureblood and she's been tortured for months for pretty much doing the exact same thing I did! We both tried to help the other side! The right fucking side who would never leave their daughters in the hands of a psychopath! Rita told Blaise to do whatever the fuck he wanted with me, Father!"

Arron went white.

"And you know what? He did! He beat me and then had his way with me, and when he got sick of me struggling, he gave me Amortentia and took away my freewill! Would Draco ever do that to me? Would _Ron_?"

"I -"

"Yes! _You_! Always fucking _you _and your chauvinistic pureblood ways! What about me, huh? What about what I want?" Angry tears had already been dripping down Astoria's cheeks, but now she was full out sobbing, trying hard to keep her wand-hand steady. "You took the only man I ever loved away from me!"

"No, I -"

"Admit it! Admit that you never planned for Ron to live! I want to hear you say it!"

"No -"

"ADMIT IT!"

Arron took a deep breath and stared back at his daughter, nearly tearing up at the sight of hers. "Fine. When I first went to the Weasley brat -"

"RON!"

"When I first went to _Ron_,I never intended for him to live at the end of all of this," he finally admitted, "because Rita never intended for _his_ wife to live." He motioned his head towards Draco. "But, then, I suppose he knew that. That's why he added that last term to our vow."

"He's not an idiot!"

"Could've fooled me."

Astoria pointed her wand sharper.

Arron sighed. "Astoria, you don't understand. I just wanted you to be happy."

"I was happy! I was the happiest I had ever been in my life! But you … you took it all away from me! Because of you, Ron has already begun to die!"

"He should already be dead."

"NO!" she screamed, suddenly finding her courage again. "No," she repeated in a deep, drawling voice. "_You_ should already be dead."

"Do it then," Arron said, taking a step forward. "Kill me." Another step. "You know you want to."

The closer he got, the more Astoria's hand began to shake. She whimpered as she tried hard to focus on keeping her wand aimed at him.

"Stori," called Draco from beside her.

She glanced sideways at him.

"Remember what I said. Just say the word. You don't have to do this."

"No. No, it has to be me," she cried shaking her head. "_A-Avad _ …" She gulped. "_Avada K-Ke_ …"

"Please, stop this nonsense, Astoria," said Arron, nearly reaching her. "You can't kill your own father." He stretched out his hand and put it on her wand, slowly lowering it to her side. "There, you see?"

Astoria swung her other hand and smacked him hard across the face, nearly knocking him to his knees.

"Fuck you!" she shouted. "Because of you I lost the love of my life! And you don't even care! You don't even _fucking_ care! I hate you! I HATE YOU!"

Astoria started pounding on him relentlessly. Arron did not fight back, but he did try to grab her wrists to keep her from hitting him.

"Astoria, please, stop! Please, you're my daughter. I love you. I -"

"Don't fucking touch me!" she screamed, pulling away from his grasp.

"Hey!" Draco ran over and pulled Astoria free from the flailing hands - namely hers.

"You have to die! YOU HAVE TO DIE!" Astoria pulled away from Draco and held her wand back up, pointing it at her father.

Arron climbed to his feet and took several steps back, tears now streaming down his cheeks as he realized the anger in his daughter's eyes was not going away.

"It is the only way Ron will have even the smallest chance of living!"

"He chose someone else over you, Astoria. Why are you still fighting for him?" Arron asked, just trying to understand. He continued to step back, small step by small step.

"You threatened his best friend's life! I was angry at first but, then I realized, if the situation was reversed, I would have done the exact same thing! I would have given up Ron to save Draco's life as long as I thought he was going into safe hands. He never believed you would hurt me! How wrong he was …"

"He chose you in the end, Astoria," said Draco, pointing his own wand at Arron.

Astoria and Arron both looked at him.

"When he finally told us what he knew, the first thing he said was that this wasn't just about Hermione. We needed to help you too. He was worried about you, Stori. He knew telling us was a risk, especially for Hermione, but he took it. He took it because he loves you."

"Is that really true?" she asked in an almost whisper.

"Of course it is."

Astoria began to sob uncontrollably, her hand once again unstable but still aimed at her father.

Arron looked at his daughter and began to sob himself, still taking small steps back. "You're my daughter, Astoria, and I love you. I just wanted you back."

"It was your choice to lose me in the first place," she said, finally dropping her wand and falling to her hands and knees, watching mindlessly as her tears sunk into the dirt. She had given up. She thought she could do this, but she just couldn't. Despite everything, she still loved her father and she couldn't be the one to take his life.

"I know. It was my choice and I'm sorry. All I've ever wanted is for you to be happy. And now I know what I must do. I can't be selfish. Not when it comes to you." Arron wiped his eyes and looked at Draco. "Kill that bastard for what he did to her."

Astoria clutched the dirt in her hands and looked up. Arron caught her eye and sighed deeply.

"I made a vow to do everything I could to make sure you lived a happy life and I broke it. It should have been me that died, not him." He stopped stepping backwards just short of the cliff and paused, taking a moment to look closely at his daughter. "Break the snow globe I got for you in Switzerland. The one with the Snow Dragon flying around the Alps. It is the only way to lift the shield without me. Glass will fall but it is nothing a small Protection Spell won't stop." Arron smiled peacefully. "Good luck with Ron."

And with those last words, he took one more step back, plummeting himself over the edge of the cliff.

"DADDY!"

Astoria ran unsteadily to the edge. She tried to look for her father's body, but all she caught was a small glimpse before it was lost somewhere amidst the rocks and roaring rapids. Draco grabbed her from behind and pulled her away.

"Don't look, Astoria!"

"But my father! My father!"

"I know," he said, pulling her head into his chest.

Astoria clutched his shirt and cried into him.

"Why … why did he do that?"

"I don't know," Draco answered honestly.

Arron Greengrass jumping off of a cliff was definitely something he wasn't expecting. It seemed he did love his daughter after all.

"Draco!"

They both turned to see Phillip and Sophie running into the clearing, several hexes shooting by their heads. They were soon followed by Gorden and Quinn. Draco and Astoria stood up and joined their friends in pointing their wands at the new arrivals.

"Holy fuck!" shouted Quinn when he saw Draco. "How many of them are there?"

Right on cue, Lucius ran into the clearing, followed shortly by Blaise, who now had a divine new tattoo on his face. Draco squinted his eyes to read it and started laughing hysterically.

"Good one, Father!"

"I thought it was appropriate." Lucius smirked, obviously very proud of his hexing of the word 'Rapist' on Blaise's forehead.

"Lovely. Now 'e just needs ze word 'Murderer' right under eet," said Sophie, shooting a hex at Blaise.

He blocked it and ran over to Quinn and Gorden, who both started laughing.

"What does it say?" asked Blaise, rubbing at his forehead. "I can't see."

"I'll save the surprise for when you have mirror handy," said Quinn. "You better damn well hope that it comes off."

"Will it come off?" Draco asked Lucius.

"Not easily." His father smiled.

"How the fuck did you get through the shield?" Blaise demanded, seeming to want to forget about his new ink.

Draco couldn't help but laugh. Fucking idiots, not even understanding that they would have to have been through it _before_ it went up.

No one answered.

"Where's Arron?" he demanded next.

"Check over the cliff," Draco said, motioning with his head.

Astoria whimpered beside him. He grabbed her hand.

"You killed your own father?" Blaise asked, looking at Astoria in disbelief.

Astoria took a deep breath and made sure her wand was pointed at him. "No. He killed himself the moment he joined forces with that Skeeter bitch. All of you did."

Blaise was visibly upset.

"Oh dear." Astoria frowned. "Poor, sweet, Zabini is actually hurt by the news of my father's demise. I know you liked to think of him as your own father, considering your mother killed off every one of her husbands before you ever got to know them and all. Perhaps you will tell Daphne what I did, and she will move her hatred from you to me. You two will bond once again over your grief," she mocked, that fiery vengeance returning to her eyes. "You're fucking delusional of you believe that."

"Fuck you!"

"I believe you already did that you fucking prick! _Avada Kedavra_!"

The Killing Curse came out much easier when aimed at Blaise and not her father.

Gorden leapt at Blaise and knocked them both to the ground, the curse just missing them. Blaise tried to jump back up and retaliate, but Gorden pinned him down.

"We are outnumbered, you idiot! This is no time to be getting into a duel! Without Arron, we're going to need all the manpower we can get! We _need _to retreat!"

"Fine," said Blaise, sneering over at Astoria.

They got to their feet and darted into the forest with Quinn just behind them. The others all ran in pursuit. They knew they had the upper hand right now and they'd be fools not to take advantage of it.

Unfortunately, the purebloods were moving awfully fast and it was hard to get a good shot with all of the trees. When they got dangerously close to the house, it was time to call a halt to this chase.

Without a word, Astoria turned around first and started running back towards the tents. The others all followed.

Catching up to Draco, Lucius breathlessly asked, "Did she do it?" while they ran.

Draco shook his head. "She wasn't lying when she said he killed himself. The guilt made him step right over the cliff."

"I must admit, I'm relieved," said Lucius. "Killing him is something, I feared, she would never come back from."

"She still might not," said Draco. "Not if Weasley doesn't make it out of this."

Polly swept through the forest and took the lead. She guided them towards the tents and through the shields. The moment they got there, Hermione ran out of one of the tents and right into Draco's arms.

"I'm never letting you leave my sight again," she said into his ear.

"Was Polly watching me the entire time?" he asked.

Hermione nodded against him. "I never thought I'd say this, but I am so thankful for what Arron did." She pulled away reluctantly and grabbed his hand. "Let's go save Ron."

The two of them walked into Ron's tent. Astoria, Lucius, Sophie and Phillip were already inside.

"So how do we do this?" asked Astoria, who was kneeling beside the bed and holding onto Ron's frozen hand.

"We need to unfreeze him," said Draco, stepping forward with Hermione still permanently attached to his hand. "Then we let the vow run its course."

"And then?" Astoria asked, slowly looking up at him.

"And then we try to revive him. Do you know how to do that?"

Astoria nodded. "We just need to send waves of energy to his heart. To get it pumping again. I've never done it before but I've seen it many times. I should be able to do it."

'Should be' didn't sound too convincing.

"Are you sure you want to do this now, Astoria?" Draco asked, feeling Hermione's hand tense in his. "We can wait."

Astoria shook her head. "I'm just as powerful as any of those other Healers. If this doesn't work then it can't be done. I can't wait any longer. I need to know if he's gone or not."

Draco sighed and put a hand on her shoulder. "Perhaps we should move him to the center of the room. So we have more space."

Astoria nodded and stood up. Lucius came over and picked up Ron while the others moved the sofas, chairs and tables out of the way. Once there was an empty space, Lucius put him down in the middle of it and stepped back. Draco held out his wand. Astoria started to move forward but Draco motioned for her to stop.

"First, let it run its course. Then do whatever it is you have to do."

Astoria nodded.

"You ready?" he asked.

She nodded again.

Draco aimed his wand, took a deep breath and said, "_Congelo Contrarium_!"

Color started to return to Ron's cheeks as the Freezing Charm wore off. Within moments his hand was twitching, then he was shooting up and choking for breath, locking eyes with Astoria for one split second before his heart stopped completely. He fell back, dead.

Astoria ran forward, put her wand on his heart and shouted, "_Vis Fluctus_!"

His chest shot into the air but he did not wake up.

"_Vis Fluctus_!" she shouted again.

Nothing.

"_Vis Fluctus! Vis Fluctus! Vis Fluctus_! It's not working!" she cried

Hermione clutched tighter onto Draco's hand, crying as she watched this girl try so desperately to save her best friend. They had always known it was a longshot, but that didn't stop them from hoping for the best. At this moment, though, it seemed like all hope was lost.

Suddenly, a surge of energy ran from Hermione's hand to Draco's. He screeched out and pulled his away.

"What the -"

Hermione lifted her hand and looked at it. "The baby!" she shouted. "Merlin, Draco, the baby! It makes me more powerful! It …" She ran forward and crouched down on Ron's other side. Putting her hands on his heart, she shouted, "_Vis Fluctus_!"

His entire body jerked off of the ground. Astoria stared at Hermione with wide, astonished eyes.

"Get air into his lungs!" Hermione ordered. "_Vis Fluctus_!"

His body jerked ridiculously high again. Astoria aimed her wand at his lungs and started filling them with air. His chest began to heave.

"_Vis Fluctus_!"

With that last wave of energy, Ron shot up and gasped for air, gagging as he clutched at his heart.

"Ron?" Astoria cried as his breathing began to steady.

He turned towards her, his eyes widening. "Astoria! Merlin, please tell me you're not dead too!"

Astoria shook her head, both laughing and crying at the same time. "No, I'm not. And neither are you!"

"What?" he said, looking down at his hands and wiggling his fingers before using them to pinch himself. "Ow!"

Hermione rolled her eyes. She was slightly offended that he hadn't even noticed her yet.

"Is my word not good enough or something?" asked Astoria, crossing her arms.

"It's not that. I'm just … surprised." He looked at her and gave a toothy grin. "I'm alive!"

She nodded again and smiled back.

Ron reached out and pulled her into a hug, laughing hysterically as they cried in each other's arms. "I know we're technically broken up, but can I kiss you?"

Without answering, Astoria hurled her lips onto his, using her hands to cup his face while she kissed him tenderly.

After a long moment of this, everyone else began looking around uncomfortably. Eventually, Hermione cleared her throat to remind them of the other presences in the room.

Ron stopped kissing Astoria and turned. "Hermione? How long have you been sitting there?"

"The entire time," she answered a little coldly.

His eyes suddenly drifted to her stomach. "What in Merlin's name is that?"

"_That_ would be my son," said Draco, stepping forward and crouching down beside Hermione. He rubbed her stomach.

Ron let go of Astoria for a second to hug Hermione. "So you're all right? You're both really all right? Nothing happened to you?"

Hermione's breath hitched a little. She shook her head.

Ron moved his eyes to Astoria. She looked at him very seriously and said, "No. Of course not."

"Oh, thank Merlin!"

Ron pulled her back into a hug. She wrapped her arms around his waist and clung to him, looking over his shoulder and using her eyes to plead with Hermione and Draco not to say anything. They both nodded in agreement. It was not their place. But neither believed she should keep a secret as big as this from the person she wanted to marry.

"Perhaps, we should give you two some time alone," said Hermione, climbing to her feet. Draco was quick to jump up first so he could assist her.

Draco, Hermione, Lucius, Sophie and Phillip all headed for the exit.

"Hermione!"

Hermione turned back to see Ron's eyes staring intensely at her.

"I'm really glad you're all right," he said with a smile.

"So am I. That you're all right, I mean," she said, smiling back. "Thank you for trying to save me, but don't you dare make an Unbreakable Vow again!" Hermione pointed at him sternly.

Ron laughed and nodded. "You're the boss."

"We've been friends for over ten years and you're just finally getting it." She rolled her eyes before letting Draco pull her out of the tent, giving Ron and Astoria the private time they needed to mend everything that had been broken.

XXX

Several hours later, Draco, Hermione, Lucius, Sophie and Phillip all sat in the one vacant tent while Narcissa sat outside, keeping watch. Now that they had been discovered, everyone planned on taking turns out there.

Sophie kept pacing around nervously while everyone tried to come up with a plan to get that snow globe. Eventually, she excused herself to go and work on healing some more of Pansy's wounds. Phillip tried to get up to go with her, but she told him not to and then practically ran out of there.

Phillip's eyes shot to Hermione. He looked at her concerned for a second before she finally said, "I will go and check on her." She stood up - all the while Draco pulling reluctantly on her hand - and followed her out.

Outside, Narcissa was currently looking up and peeking through the trees to see the position of the sun. Hermione could only assume that she was eagerly waiting for it to go down.

In Pansy's tent, Sophie was already sitting beside her bed with her wand out. They both lifted their heads when Hermione entered.

"What's going on, Sophie?" she asked casually.

"Nozing." Sophie turned back to Pansy and started healing her wounds.

Hermione slowly walked towards her. "It certainly didn't seem like nothing a moment ago. Are you hiding something?"

Sophie shook her head and squeaked, "No."

Hermione moved her eyes from one witch to the other. "Pansy?"

Pansy shrugged. "How should I know? She just got here when you walked in."

"Yes, but Sophie talks very fast." Hermione stopped by the bed and crossed her arms. "Sophie, you don't want me to pull the 'you kissed my husband while I was kidnapped so you owe me' card, do you?"

Sophie gulped. Pansy looked at her and let out a faint chuckle. "You did?"

"I was not een my right mind," Sophie answered. She took a deep breath. "Fine. I weell tell you. But, when I do, you _cannot_ freak out, okay? I really do not want you to get your 'opes up."

Hermione nodded, now more curious than ever.

"When we were een ze forest earlier, I got seeck and I vomited. While eet might 'ave just been nerves, ze last time something like zis 'appened, I went to a 'Ealer and found out I was pregnant."

Hermione squealed but quickly threw her hands over her mouth. "Sorry. But … when? How?"

"I think the 'how' is pretty bloody obvious," said Pansy, rolling her eyes.

"Phillipe and I slept together once, on Christmas."

Oh, thank Merlin. Hermione tried really hard not to sigh out loud in relief. She had been worried Sophie had a one night stand or something.

"I came in 'ere to ask Pansy eef she remembered zat Pregnancy Test Potion she deed on you because I … well, I just need to know.

Hermione nodded her head enthusiastically with a wide grin on her face before looking expectantly at Pansy.

Pansy smirked. "While I remember what goes into it, I don't exactly remember the measurements."

"I can use Legilimency to get those!" Hermione said excitedly. "I'm going to go and get some hairs from Phillip! You two get everything else together!"

Hermione ran out of there, trying to control her smile. She went into the other tent and was happy to find Phillip sitting right next to Draco on a loveseat, since Lucius had taken the only armchair in this smaller tent for himself.

"So do we know what room the snow globes are in?" asked Phillip.

"Probably Astoria's old bedroom," answered Lucius. "Perhaps it is time we broke up the lovers next door and asked for her assistance in locating it."

"Do any of us really want to be _that_ person?" asked Draco. "Because I know _I_ certainly don't want to be the one to walk in on them shagging." He cringed.

"They're not in Astoria's old room," said Hermione, walking over to her husband. "That's where they were keeping her and there were no snow globes there."

She plopped onto Draco's lap and started snogging him senseless, scooting so she was slightly on top of Phillip as well. While Draco seemed surprised at first, he eventually just went with it.

"Uhh … Hermione …" Phillip tried to interrupt, but the couple wasn't having it.

Hermione ran her hands into Draco's hair, making sure to grab a little of Phillip's too. Merlin, she was thankful this loveseat was so small. When he tried to move out of the way, she pulled.

"Ah!" Phillip screamed. "Hermione, what the hell?"

"Sorry," she said, coming up for air. "I thought that was Draco's hair."

"You enjoy it when she pulls your hair out by the roots, mate?" asked Phillip, rubbing at his head.

"Definitely," said Draco, raising his eyebrows suggestively before kissing his wife again.

Hermione only let him get in a few little pecks before standing back up. "I should probably get back to helping Sophie heal Pansy. She's fine, by the way," she said, looking at Phillip. "Just wants everyone in top condition before we start any wars."

"Is that all you came in here for?" he asked.

Hermione nodded. She leaned down and kissed Draco one last time before leaving the tent, several hairs now clutched tightly in her palm.

"Well, that was weird," said Phillip as soon as she was gone.

Draco turned to him and raised his eyebrows. "Was it?"

XXX

"Are you ready for this?" Pansy asked Sophie, holding a sprig of orange flowers over the cauldron.

Sophie gulped, but still nodded. "I 'ave to know."

Pansy nodded back. "Orange smoke means you're pregnant, white means you're not." She took a deep breath and said, "Here goes nothing."

Pansy dropped the orange flower into the cauldron and stepped back. All three witches watched closely as it erupted. Soon, a cloud of thick, white smoke emerged. Sophie stared at it and immediately started to cry.

"Well … zat ees a relief," she said, wiping at her eyes. "Finding out you are pregnant when going through a divorce ees definitely not ideal. I guess … eet really was just nerves."

"Sophie …" Hermione reached her hand out to touch her shoulder but Sophie pulled away.

Pansy stared vacantly into the cauldron, trying hard not to cry right along with her. She had really been hoping Sophie was pregnant. If, for nothing else, to at least relieve her horribly guilty conscience. She hated being responsible for the destruction of a couple who had once been so in love. Even if it wasn't entirely her fault, it still felt that way.

Suddenly, the entrance to the tent opened and Draco, Lucius and Phillip stepped inside.

"Are you brewing a potion?" Draco asked curiously when he noticed all three girls were standing over a cauldron.

"A Healing Potion," Hermione said quickly.

"I hope you didn't stick the hair you yanked out of my head in there," joked Phillip.

Sophie whimpered. She tried to hold it in, but that only made it louder and squeakier. Everyone looked at her. She avoided all of their eyes and said, "Excuse me," before running out of the tent.

Phillip stared after her, and then moved his eyes to Hermione. "Is she all right? Did I say something wrong?"

Hermione sighed. If only he knew. "Maybe you should go and check on your wife, Phillip. You're not divorced yet."

Phillip stared at her curiously for a moment before following Sophie out.

"What happened?" asked Draco as soon as he was gone.

Hermione frowned. "Sophie's not pregnant."

"Did we think she was?"

"She did," answered Hermione. "I guess they hooked up on Christmas."

"In _our_ guestroom?" Draco rolled his eyes. "Typical."

In the other tent, Sophie was laying on the bed, crying into a pillow when Phillip came in.

"Sophie, are you all right?" he asked, slowly approaching her.

She shook her head while continuing to sob into her pillow. "Eet ees never going to be right again, Phillipe."

"What do you mean?" He took a seat on the edge of the bed.

"You and me," she answered. "We are never going to be right again."

"Sophie …" He reached out and touched her arm, but she waved him off.

"Please, don't."

Phillip sighed. "Could you please just tell me what happened?"

Sophie slowly sat up. She wiped her eyes before turning towards him and saying, "Remember when I got seeck een ze forest?"

"Yes." He nodded. "You said it was nerves."

"Well, I thought eet might be something more zan zat."

Phillip scrunched his face in thought for a moment before widening his eyes. "Sophie, are you -?"

She shook her head quickly. "No. I am not. I just 'ad Pansy brew zat same potion she deed for 'Ermione and eet came out negative."

"Oh," said Phillip, casting his eyes to the bed sheets. "That's … that's good, I guess."

Sophie nodded, though, neither looked very convinced.

"A baby ees ze last zing we need right now."

She sobbed again and lied back down on the bed. Phillip sat frozen for a second, before finally moving so he was lying beside her, throwing an arm over her side and squeezing her against him.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Holding you," he answered. "Just because we're separated, doesn't mean I love you any less, Soph. I know you're upset. I am too."

"Zen why _are_ we separated? I meess you … so much," she cried.

"I know. I do too," he said, leaning over and kissing her wet cheek. "I'm just … not ready yet."

Sophie nodded while clenching her eyes shut, forcing her tears to stream steadily down her face. "Just let me know when you are, okay?" she asked, putting her hand on top of his and squeezing. "I love you, Phillipe."

"I love you too, Soph."

Sophie continued to cry while Phillip held her close, realizing right away that this is what he should have done six months ago. He was never there for her the way he should have been, because he was always thinking in the back of his mind about how he had failed her. But he had a plan to make this all right again. When this was all said and done, he was going to prove to Sophie that he deserved her love. No matter what.

XXX

Shortly after it got dark, Lucius went outside to sit with his wife, who kept looking around expectantly.

"Waiting for something?"

"Someone," she answered without even a glance in his direction.

"I see." Lucius paused. "Perhaps we should talk about this before -"

"When I asked Arron about him, he told me the one I should be asking is my husband. That is all I know. So before you go and start spitting things out -"

"I will tell you everything if that is what you want, Narcissa," he said. "I never meant for it to be a big secret. I barely knew you back then."

"You knew he was my boyfriend. And when I came to you after he disappeared, you knew that I was on the rebound. That didn't stop you from taking my virginity, did it?"

"Yes, I was a prick back then. I admit it."

"Did you even feel guilty at all? Being with me when I was so upset, knowing very well where he was and what had happened to him the entire time?"

"No," he answered honestly. "But I do now. I feel more than just guilty. Ever since I got my sanity back, all I ever think about is all of the wrong I have done over the years."

"So … tell me then. What happened with Ethan?"

Lucius was just about to answer when there was a rustling in the trees. A shadowy figure was leaping overhead. Narcissa stood up from the chair she was in and stepped out of the shield's boundaries.

Lucius watched as the vampire he had not seen in years, dropped from the trees and hugged his wife. "Narcissa, thank heavens you're all right! Are the others -?"

"Yes, they're all fine," she answered, taking his hand and pulling him through the shield.

Lucius stood up as they entered, noticing the curious way Ethan eyed him.

"This is my husband," Narcissa said, motioning towards him.

"Yes, we've … met in the past," said Ethan, studying him thoroughly. It was quite obvious that he didn't care for him.

"How did you get away this early in the evening?" asked Lucius, not fully trusting the vampire.

"Normally, when I wake up, Master Greengrass comes to me and gives me orders, but he wasn't there tonight, and no one else pays me much mind."

Narcissa cringed at the title Ethan gave his possible murderer.

"I am afraid to inform you that your 'Master' Greengrass is dead," said Lucius, obviously just as disturbed by the title.

Ethan looked at them uncertainly for a moment before finally saying, "I am sure that is for the best."

Narcissa nodded. "Perhaps we should all step inside," she said, leading the way.

Lucius motioned for Ethan to go first, which he did. He slowly followed after.

Inside, Draco was trying to kiss a reluctant Hermione, who kept opening her eyes and glancing at Pansy.

"Don't mind me," she said as she worked on healing her own wands with the wand Narcissa had given back to her.

"Draco, this is … too weird," said Hermione as he moved his lips down to her neck.

"But all of the other tents are taken." He pouted. "Parkinson doesn't mind. She just said she doesn't."

Pansy shrugged casually and continued what she was doing. "He's snogged girls in front of me before. While we were together, even."

Hermione pulled away and gasped. "Draco Malfoy, you are such a pig!" she shouted, smacking his chest.

"What? Are you surprised?" he asked.

Hermione thought about this. "Not at all."

"All right then."

He kissed her again. This time, she did not struggle.

Before they had much time to get really into it, the tent opened and Narcissa walked in.

"Honestly, Draco, she is your wife. Please stop fondling her like some common hussy."

"But she likes it," he said, giving her breast a little 'honk, honk'.

Hermione hit his hand away. She looked mortified.

Ethan walked in just behind Narcissa, smiling when he saw Hermione, but becoming ecstatic when Pansy looked up at him.

"You're awake!" he said, rushing over to her in a flash and scooping her into his arms.

Pansy struggled beneath him. "Yes, and still a little fragile. So if you could just … ease it a bit."

"Sorry," said Ethan, loosening his hug.

"Is this the vampire?" Draco whispered to Hermione.

She nodded. "And possibly your mother's first boyfriend."

Draco's jaw dropped.

Hermione lifted his chin to shut it. "I haven't gotten confirmation yet, but I'm pretty certain -"

"You are correct," said Narcissa, who was now standing directly behind them. "But keep it down. Vampire ears."

Hermione and Draco nodded. Luckily, Ethan was a too distracted to have heard them.

"Well, now that he is here," said Lucius, "perhaps we should go and get the others so we can devise a proper plan."

Draco volunteered to go and get Sophie and Phillip, but no one wanted to be the one to interrupt Astoria and Ron. Who knew what they were doing in there.

"Oh, I'll bloody do it," said Pansy, rolling her eyes. "Honestly, it's just shagging. No need to be so prude about it."

Pansy began limping towards the exit. Ethan was quick to help her. He tried to pick her up but she insisted on walking, so he just leant her a shoulder.

Once everyone was gathered and sitting in a circle, Lucius took the lead.

"It is time we come up with a plan to finish this once and for all."

Everyone else could not agree more.


	37. Ten to Six

**A/N: Happy early New Year!**

Ethan sneaked back into the house late in the night. Once he confirmed no one was around, he went into the parlor and located the microphone Draco had told him about. After another quick check, he lifted it out of its hiding place and brought it to his lips.

"Uh, hello … This message is for Seth. Hopefully, you're listening because Draco told you to be and, if not, well, I'm afraid he wanted me to inform the universe that he is going to kill you." Ethan ears perked up. Someone was headed this way. "He has Hermione and Astoria with him. They are safe. They will be attacking the purebloods the day after tomorrow. Midday. I will break the shield down. I'm Ethan, by the way. Be prepared."

Someone approached the parlor. Ethan put the microphone back in its spot and sped out of the room. The moment he was gone, Blaise entered it, clutching tightly onto a bottle of firewhiskey. They had just told Daphne about her father's demise. It had not gone well. Of course, she had run right into Goyle's arms when she heard the news. Always into bloody fucking Goyle's arms. And then she kicked everyone else out, wanting to be alone with her grief and her husband.

And, the worst of it all was, Goyle didn't even care. He didn't even fucking care, yet he was the one she wanted there. He was the one who got to hold her and comfort her and be there for her. How was that fair? He didn't even love her. But Blaise … he did. At least, he thought he did.

His mother had always told him that love was excruciatingly painful and, therefore, not worth the bother. Yet, here he was, in excruciating pain, knowing very well that he had ruined any chance he ever had at winning her back the noble way.

So, what was next? A False Memory Charm? He had thought about it. But it could only work if Goyle and Astoria were out of the picture. For good. Otherwise, they would undoubtedly get in the way.

Blaise stopped by the fireplace and stared into the fire. He took a swig from his bottle of firewhiskey, his mind flooded with images of Daphne. After screaming out in frustration, he threw the bottle into the flames, making them erupt in a fury that could barely match his own. He hated this. Someone needed to fucking die. Whether it be Goyle and Astoria, or Daphne, he didn't care. If she was gone then maybe these damn feelings of his would go away too.

Only, he didn't think he could bare a world without her in it. It had to be them. Goyle and Astoria had to go. He had to kill them. Blaise could not rest until it was done. He was going to get revenge for Arron's death, he was going to get rid of the only two obstacles in the way of his and Daphne's future, and he was going to have her love. Whether it was willingly or not.

XXX

"_Contego_!"

Draco cast the spell he had created on his Patronus for Hermione to see. She watched closely as the translucent dragon absorbed the Protective Shield, causing a light to radiate off of it and engulf them. She cast a Stinging Hex on her own hand. It bounced right off.

Hermione was mildly impressed. The only problem was, she could walk right out of the shield and become unprotected. Which also meant the opposite; someone - an enemy - could walk right into it and become protected. This was a huge flaw.

"Is there any way for us to specify who it protects?"

"I've tried but haven't been successful," said Draco. "The only way to do that is if we cast the spell on each person individually, and that takes time we do not have. The spell lasts longer when combined with my Patronus but I'm actually not sure where to go from here."

Hermione looked at the dragon and pursed her lips. "Well … let's think for a moment. We're trying to somehow channel self-sacrificing love. Meaning, we need to put our hearts into this Draco," she said, putting her right hand over her chest.

"That's what I've been trying to do." He frowned.

"The prophecy, the Ever-Locked room, the spell. They all have to do with one thing."

"Yes, love," said Draco.

"We need to find a way so the spell only touches those most important to us. Maybe …" She scrunched her face up in thought. "Maybe if we add -"

Hermione was cut off by a drop of snow falling on her nose. She looked up and sighed.

"_Great_. Someone shook the snow globe again."

"They're having far too much fun with that thing."

All day, they had been dealing with snow falling on them while trying to work on their spell. It was a horrible hindrance.

Draco walked over to the chair where Hermione had set her cloak. He picked it up and helped her put it on, looking into her large amber eyes as he pulled up the hood. They began to mist as they stared back at him.

"Draco … we're running out of time."

"I know," he said, kissing her forehead.

A couple tears dripped down her cheeks. "I don't want the prophecy to be about our baby. We can't let it. If there's a way we can stop this -"

"Then we will find it." Draco pulled her close and breathed her in.

Hermione stretched up and snuggled her head into the crook of his neck. The baby kicked between them, causing a few more tears to fall from her eyes. "I've prayed every day that the purebloods were wrong about this. At first, I thought it was all ridiculous but then the baby started showing me how strong it was. What if they're right? Even if we win, he could never live a normal life."

"Of course he can," said Draco, bending down and rubbing his cheek against hers. Ever since he got her back, he could never get close enough. "We will find a way, Mione. I promise."

She nodded and kissed him. The butterflies made the baby kick harder. She laughed and kissed him again. "Always present."

"I suppose we should get used to it now." He put a hand on her stomach and smiled as his lips continued to move against hers.

Someone cleared their throat. They both turned to see Sophie standing in the smallest tent's entrance, grinning widely at both of them.

"We 'ave cleared ze space een 'ere so you can work on your spell wizout 'aving to worry about ze snow."

"Ah, brilliant," said Draco, taking Hermione's hand and leading her inside.

Currently, their plan was to have Draco and Hermione work on the spell for the entire day. That was why they had decided to wait one before attacking. So they could be more prepared. But, either way, they were attacking tomorrow. The owl they would be sending to the purebloods was already written and awaiting delivery.

"So what is the Latin word for 'all'?" asked Hermione once they were inside. "Totum?"

"But we don't want to protect _all_, Mione. Just a select few."

"Yes, I'm aware. There's got to be a less complicated way to do this." Hermione lifted her wand, gave it a little wave and said, "_Contego Totum_."

Draco, Hermione and everyone who was currently watching them - Sophie, Phillip and Lucius - suddenly started glowing in a yellow light. Hermione smiled satisfactorily.

"Progress."

"Uhh, guys. Is there any reason we're glowing out here?" asked Pansy - who had been keeping watch outside with Narcissa - poking her head in.

"Yeah, us too," said Ron, walking into the tent with Astoria permanently attached to his hand.

Narcissa walked in behind them. "There is no way we are going to see anyone approaching through that snow. Someone must really be shaking it."

"My money's on Zabini," said Pansy, limping over to the sofa that had been pushed against the wall.

"I don't know," said Hermione. "Daphne seems thick enough to think the snowflakes are pretty or something. If they're looking for us, I can't imagine they want it snowing any more than we do."

"Fair point." Pansy took out her wand and started healing what was left of her wounds. Even though most of the visible ones were gone, she was still in a great deal of pain.

"Are you fighting tomorrow, Parkinson?" asked Ron, who was still very skeptical of her presence.

Pansy looked up at him and blushed slightly. "I don't know. I was thinking that maybe I would. If I can walk, that is." She immediately lifted her ankle and put her wand to it.

"Why wouldn't she fight?" asked Hermione, crossing her arms and looking at Ron.

Everyone but Pansy turned to her and raised their eyebrows.

"What? She has just as much reason to hate them as the rest of us. Maybe even more. In fact … yes, she has more reason."

"Parkinson, do you hate everyone we will be fighting tomorrow?" asked Draco.

Pansy fidgeted with her wand. "Hate is a strong word. I definitely hate that Skeeter bitch."

"And Blaise?"

"I dislike him immensely."

"Daphne?"

Pansy groaned. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I don't know."

The room was silent.

"I don't understand why that matters, though," she said, finally looking up. "Astoria doesn't hate her either and I'm angry enough to fight them, despite my feelings. I just … won't aim to kill."

More silence.

"It's not like all of you are cold and ruthless killers either."

"Excellent point," said Hermione, looking around at everyone sternly. "If Pansy wants to fight tomorrow, there will be no objections."

"Or …" said Draco, lifting a finger in his brilliance, "Parkinson can stay here with you. Two is safer than one."

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him. "Draco, we've already been over this. I'm fighting tomorrow."

"_If_ we come up with a spell. If not there is no reason for you to -"

"No '_if_', Draco. I'm fighting."

Draco groaned. "Mione, you're eight months pregnant."

"Seven and a half."

"Whatever! Either way, you are pretty damn close to giving birth to my son and this battle tomorrow has premature labor written all over it."

"It's true," confirmed Astoria. "Stress induces labor and there is nothing more stressful than a war."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Oh, please. I'm not going to go into labor tomorrow. And I _am_ fighting. I cannot sit back and do nothing while my friends and family risk their lives."

Draco groaned again. "You are always so bloody stubborn."

"You're one to talk."

"Yes, yes. You're both stubborn -" said Phillip.

"And pretty -" added Sophie.

"- but isn't it time you get back to the spell. If you come up with one then this argument is pointless, right?"

"I think the majority of their arguments are pretty pointless," said Astoria, laughing.

Draco and Hermione both turned to glare at her. She was quick to shut her mouth.

"Phil's right. We should get back to the spell," said Draco, turning towards his wife, who was still glowing in a faint yellow light. "It has definitely weakened, but the spell is still going. How long has it been?"

"Long enough for us to kick a few pureblood arses," said Hermione, readying her wand. "So you cast your Patronus and I find some way to only cast my spell on certain individuals. Is that it?"

Draco pursed his lips, raised his wand and said, "_Contego Amare_!"

A red light, brighter than all of the rest, flew out of his chest and into Hermione's. She grabbed at her heart, panting heavily.

"What the hell was that?" she asked after catching her breath.

"Something I have been playing with. Only, it never quite worked right without you."

"But … what was it?"

"A spell that allows me to protect you if we're, for some reason, separated. It doesn't work on my Patronus. Just on you."

"I don't understand," said Hermione, still clutching her heart. It felt strangely heavy.

"Let me demonstrate," said Draco, lifting his wand and pointing it at no one in particular. "_Densaugeo_!"

A spark of red light shot out of Hermione and straight at Phillip, who was in her line of vision. His teeth grew at an alarming rate. Sophie chuckled loudly and threw her hands over her mouth.

"Sorry!" she said, even though she continued to laugh.

"Dammit, Malfoy! Why am _I_ always your bloody test dummy?" shouted Phillip, taking out his wand and trying to reverse the spell. When he was unsuccessful, a snickering Astoria assisted him.

Once that was settled, Hermione turned to Draco and glared. "You're not using that spell in battle, Draco. It will leave you completely unprotected."

"I realize that," he said, "but the point of all of this was to replicate self-sacrificing love. That's what I've done."

"The _point_, Draco, was to replicate self-sacrificing love _without_ actually sacrificing someone."

"I'm only sacrificing myself if someone aims their wand at me."

"Don't use it!"

Draco gazed back at her very seriously and sighed. "I will do what I have to do."

"When did you even come up with that spell, Draco?" asked Lucius, watching his son curiously.

"Several weeks ago," he answered. "Only, I wasn't sure if it was going to work properly since Hermione wasn't there to use it on."

"Why only her?" asked Narcissa. "You love other people."

"It is only meant for a specific kind of love, Mother. I tried to broaden it but it didn't work."

"Probably because of your mindset while working on it," said Lucius. "I am afraid I am with Hermione on this one, Son. I do not think you should cast it, especially on a battlefield."

"If Hermione's life is in danger and this becomes my only option then I'm taking it."

It went on like this for several hours. Draco and Hermione would work on their spells, then stop to argue about one thing or another. Since Draco was so insistent on using that spell if necessary, Hermione tried to find a way to adapt it so he would not be left so vulnerable. Little progress was made.

When night came and Polly swooped into the tent, they knew it was time to stop and send out their owl to the purebloods. Draco reluctantly handed her the letter, knowing very well that they weren't ready for this. Polly took it and flew out of the tent and into the forest. There was no turning back now.

After a dinner that no one really ate, Draco and Hermione excused themselves to the small tent, which had been returned to normal. The two of them tried to be intimate at first, but quickly realized it just was not happening that night. They then tried to get some sleep, even singing a duet to calm the baby. Neither of them was especially good at singing and it sounded bloody awful, but the baby seemed satisfied. That was all that mattered.

Hermione fell asleep fairly easily in Draco's arms but he was not as lucky. Halfway through the night, he kissed her temple before climbing out of bed. He grabbed his cloak and headed outside.

Ron was currently the one keeping watch. Draco avoided his eyes while he reached into his pocket and pulled out a pack of cigarettes. He took one out and lit it with his wand, inhaling deeply and holding the smoke in his lungs before blowing it out into the cold air.

"Mr. Granger?" asked Ron, rubbing his hands together to get them warm.

"At first," answered Draco. "But, ever since Hermione disappeared, I've been buying them for myself."

"At a Muggle shop?"

"Yes."

"With Muggle money?"

"Yes."

Ron chuckled. "Okay. I'll admit it. You've changed, Malfoy."

Draco walked over and took a seat next to Ron, offering him a cigarette. He gladly took one, lit it up and took a puff, coughing slightly as the smoke traveled down his throat.

"Been a while," he said before taking another drag.

The two of them were silent for a long minute.

"I'm surprised Astoria isn't out here with you," said Draco. "I thought the two of you had been hit with a Permanent Sticking Charm or something."

"She needs her sleep. I don't think she's gotten any since I've … well, been back, I guess. Back from the dead. Is that what you would call it?"

Draco shrugged. "That sounds about right." He took a drag, then asked, "Why no sleep? Too busy shagging?"

Ron shook his head. "No, we haven't done anything like that. Just talked," he said, watching closely as a piece of ash fell to the ground. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "She lied to me, didn't she? About what happened to her in there?"

Draco looked the other way and sighed. "It is not my place to say."

Ron frowned. "It doesn't matter. I already know she did. Even just when holding my hand, she tenses. I just … wish she'd talk to me about it."

"She will when she's ready. This isn't really the time or place for a confession like that, Weasley. She hadn't even been out of there for twenty-four hours when you came back from the dead."

Ron shivered. "Let's find something else to call it. Saying it like that gives me the screaming habdabs."

"The what?"

"Nothing," said Ron, taking another drag. "So what are you doing out here? Shouldn't you be in there shagging your wife?" Ron shuddered, not because of the thought of Hermione and Draco doing it - though that image didn't help - but because of the thought of pregnancy sex. Gross.

"I probably should be."

"And why aren't you? Worried about tomorrow?"

"Not for myself."

"I figured as much."

Draco glanced sideways at him and smirked. "When did you become a smartass?"

Ron shrugged. "Spending too much time around you, I guess," he said. "I never thought I'd be saying this, but I actually agree with you. Without a spell, there is no reason for Hermione to be fighting tomorrow. Have you thought about binding her and leaving her here?"

"Of course I have. But, with that damn wandless magic, she would probably just get out and fight anyway, making sure to kill me after."

"Yes, that does sound like her," said Ron, nodding very seriously.

"You're damn right I'd kill you!"

Both Draco's and Ron's eyes widened as they turned towards the tent. Hermione was standing in the entrance with her arms crossed, her eyes narrowing as they fell upon Draco's hand.

"Draco Malfoy! Are you _smoking_?"

"No," said Draco, quickly dropping his cigarette on the ground and putting it out with his foot.

"And you _too_, Ronald Weasley!"

Now it was Ron's turn to hide the evidence.

"You're lucky I don't tell your mother!"

"Oh, Merlin," choked Ron. "Hermione, please, please don't tell my mum!"

"Honestly, I am so angry at my father for introducing the two of you to that disgusting habit!" she shouted. "Now, use your wands to clean yourselves off so I can come out. I don't want the baby anywhere near that smoke."

Draco and Ron did as they were ordered. As soon as all traces of the cigarettes were gone, Hermione walked over to them and took a seat on Draco's lap, fidgeting with his pocket until she came out with the rest of the pack. She tossed it into the air and zapped it, leaving absolutely no remains.

"You can't smoke around babies, Draco, so you might as well kick the habit now."

Draco groaned but did not object.

"And you both need to stop worrying about tomorrow. I survived a war against You-Know-Who. A few purebloods we almost outnumber two to one will be no problem."

"But Mother said they sent the Parkinsons and Quincy Nott out to recruit for the war. For all we know, as soon as the shield breaks down, we are the ones who are going to be outnumbered two to one."

"Then we'll deal with that when the time comes."

"And what about premature labor? Can we at least consider that as a possibility?"

"Of course we can. I've already spoken with Astoria. She is bringing the necessary supplies."

"The necessary supplies for what? Birth on a battlefield?"

"Yes, exactly." She smirked.

"Hermione, I'm serious," said Draco with a straight mouth. "I'm not comfortable taking this risk."

"It will be fine, Draco." She kissed his cheek. "I promise."

Suddenly, there was a rustling in the trees. They all looked to see Ethan standing just outside of their barrier, glancing around unsurely. Ron stood up and stuck his head out to help guide him inside.

"Did you give the message into the microphone?" asked Draco as soon as he was through.

"I did," said Ethan, still glancing around.

"And did you speak with Theo?"

"Yes. He promises to find a way to wake me before they leave tomorrow."

Draco sighed in relief. "Good."

The only reason they were waiting until midday to meet up with the purebloods was because of how much trust they were putting into a vampire. He was their only option to find and break the snow globe, and, since vampires had a hard time staying awake during the day, the closer to evening they did this, the better. Still, they did not want to be fighting in the dark.

Ethan's eyes were now darting from tent to tent.

"My mother is in that one," said Draco, pointing. "_With_ my father. You know? Her husband."

Hermione pinched him.

"Yes, I'd caught on to that," said Ethan before disappearing into the tent.

"Draco, it's time we head back to bed," said Hermione, climbing off of his lap and holding out her hand. He took it and let her pull him to his feet. "Goodnight, Ron."

"Night, Weasel."

As soon as they were back in the tent, Draco took off his cloak and hers, hanging them both over the arm of the sofa. Hermione walked over to the bed and stood there, waiting for him. When he approached her, she reached up and cupped his face, pulling his head down towards hers for a soft kiss. Only, it wasn't soft for long.

"I thought we weren't going to do this tonight," said Draco as both of their clothes were flying off.

Hermione stopped for a moment to look at him. "You're not the only one who's worried about tomorrow, Draco. We need to have this." She gulped. "Just in case."

As much as Draco hated the sound of that, he knew he couldn't object. There was a very good chance they weren't going to both make it out of this tomorrow and he'd be a fool not to spend these last moments showing his wife just how much he loved her.

As soon as all of their clothes were off, they fell back onto the bed, their hands feeling every last square inch of each other before Draco finally entered her from behind. Even like this, he still felt like he could never quite get close enough to her.

Draco lifted her body so it was sitting straight up, flat against his, kissing her neck and her jaw before finally meeting her lips. They moved slowly, making sure to keep their eyes open so they could continue to gaze at each other.

It was a soft finish for both of them and, afterwards, they continued to kiss while lying in each other's arms.

"I love you, Hermione Malfoy," Draco whispered between parts of their lips. "And baby Malfoy." He moved his hand so it was resting on her stomach.

Hermione smiled as she continued to kiss him. "And we both love you, Draco Malfoy."

She put her hand on top of his. The baby kicked.

XXX

Ethan only stayed for a short while that night. He wanted to try and rest early so that it might be easier for him to wake up midday. He wasn't sure if this was going to work, but he had to try.

As soon as he was gone, Lucius took over for Ron as lookout. He wasn't out there for long before Narcissa brought him a cup of tea and a blanket. She took a seat in the chair beside him and waited for him to take a sip.

It was clear that Narcissa had made the tea herself by the bitter taste of it. You would think that there was no way to ruin something so simple but, somehow, she always did. Still, Lucius had encountered this problem several times throughout their relationship and knew how to fake it well.

In fact, the repulsive taste only ever gave him fond memories of the first time Narcissa had ever made him tea. It was during their time at Hogwarts and, while they had been intimate for some time, they weren't exactly together. But he had gotten sick one week and she had made him tea so that he might feel better. It was one of the first times he remembered thinking that whatever it was they had going on between them might actually be something more.

"Care to tell me about Ethan now?"

Lucius looked into his cup of tea and sighed. So they were back to _him_ again.

"If that is what you want."

"I just want to know why. You and I were not involved then. There was no reason for you to target him."

"It was not my idea."

"Then whose?"

"It was your father's," said Lucius, taking another sip of tea. "At Bellatrix's and Rodolphus's wedding, your father overheard me talking about you to Arron, Orson and Gorden. That was the first day I ever _really_ noticed you and I was joking about how much I wanted to shag you, but your father misconstrued what I was saying and thought I had a genuine interest."

"Merlin forbid."

Lucius smirked. "I was very different back then, darling. I hadn't the slightest genuine interest in anyone at that time, especially not the pureblooded princess who had been gallivanting around our school with a Muggle-born for the past two years."

"I find that ironic, considering half of the prefect slags you shagged were Mud -" Narcissa cleared her throat. "Muggle-borns."

"Yes, but never more than once. You, my dear, were in a relationship."

"Yes, I was," she said with a sigh. "So, what then? My father asked you to dispose of him so that you might have a fighting chance?"

"Something like that," he said, taking another sip of tea. "We had all just turned seventeen and were eager to become Death Eaters. If we disposed of Ethan, he promised to get us into the Dark Lord's inner circle. So we did. Simple as that."

"But why a vampire?"

Lucius shrugged. "We thought it would be funny. We erased all of his memories beforehand so that we might convince him to fight on our side. Only, the Aurors showed up and we ended up leaving him mid-transformation. His maker hid him but was then captured himself. It was just a coincidence that Arron's father found him wandering around in the forest and made him a servant. That was never part of the plan. Mr. Greengrass didn't even know who he was and, when he heard the story, he forbade his son from ever becoming a Death Eater."

Narcissa sighed deeply. "So it _is_ my fault. I had been hoping that, maybe, it wasn't." A tear slid out of the corner of her eye and down her cheek. She wiped it away quickly.

"No, Cissy, it is not your fault. It is your father's. And mine. I should have said no. I had nothing personal against him."

"Yes but, like you said, you were very different back then."

Lucius tried to smile at her. "I was."

"I am not angry with you, Lucius," said Narcissa, climbing to her feet, "but I am going to need some time. Is that all right?"

"Of course it is," he said, reaching his hand out.

She walked over and took it. Lucius brought her soft, delicate hand to his lips, brushing them against it. Narcissa smiled softly and kissed his cheek before heading inside. Lucius stared after her, praying to Merlin that the foolish things he had done in his past had not affected his future.

XXX

The next morning, Daphne sat on her bed alone with the snow globe her father had gotten for her sister in the Alps in her hands. She shook it roughly before looking out the window, smiling when she saw the falling snow. Ever since she got a hold of the thing, she had been shaking it constantly, trying to prevent the purebloods from going out and seeking Astoria. She had already lost one family member this week. Her heart could not bear the loss of another.

Suddenly, her door burst open and Blaise barged in. She tried to hide the snow globe under her pillow but he had already seen it.

"Give it here," he said, holding out his hand.

Daphne didn't move.

"I said, give it here!"

She crossed her arms.

"Dammit, Daphne! Your bloody snow doesn't even matter anymore. Malfoy sent us an owl last night. We're meeting them in a couple of hours. You can't protect your fucking sister forever."

Daphne sighed. She took the snow globe out from under the pillow and threw it at him. "Here!"

Blaise stumbled with it before finally getting a firm grip on the thing. "Are you insane? Be fucking careful!"

Daphne ignored him and stood up from the bed. "What time are we leaving?"

"_We_? Hell no! I already convinced Rita that it will be in everyone's best interest to keep _you_ here!"

"What? Why? I want them gone just like the rest of you!"

"Not all of them. Astoria is just as much our enemy as Malfoy and the Mudblood. She killed your father."

"I don't believe you! If you just let me talk to her -"

"And that's _exactly_ why you're not going! We will not be holding back today. For anyone."

"You cannot fucking kill my sister, Blaise!" shouted Daphne, lunging at him.

"I can do whatever the fuck I want!"

Blaise put the snow globe down on the dresser and grabbed Daphne's wrists, giving her one hard shove so she stumbled back and fell onto the bed. In one swift movement, he was on top of her, crashing his lips onto hers.

"No! No!" she screamed, turning her head away from his. "You can't have me this way!"

"Why not?" He licked her ear. "This is exactly how I had your sister." And then her neck.

Daphne burst into tears as she began pushing against him forcefully. "Get off! Get off you fucking rapist!"

Blaise pulled back and smacked her. He then rubbed at his forehead where the faint traces of the tattooed word were still visible. Daphne continued to cry underneath him.

"Relax, Daph. I was never going to fucking do it. You'll be willing again."

"Not unless you give me Amortentia, you fucking bastard!"

Blaise glowered down at her before climbing off of the bed. He went and picked up the snow globe before casting an Anti-Breaking Charm on the window. One that only his wand could remove.

Daphne sat up. "What are you doing?"

"Locking you in here," he said. "So you don't get into any trouble."

"Stop trying to pretend this is all for _my_ benefit! I know you have an agenda, Blaise! You always do!"

Blaise narrowed his eyes before opening the door.

"Wait!"

He turned back around.

"If you're going to leave me in here then, please, bring Gregory in. I don't think I'll be able to handle not knowing what's happening alone."

"I'm afraid that will be impossible."

Daphne went white. "Why?"

"Because," said Blaise with a smirk, "_Gregory_ is coming with us."

"W-what? But … why?"

"They have us outnumbered, Daph. We need a bargaining chip and he is the only thing we have that they might want. I am certain Parkinson -"

Daphne jumped off the bed, marched forward and slapped him.

Blaise rubbed at his cheek and looked into her flaming eyes with his. "Just for that, I won't even pretend that I'm going to keep him safe. Your husband is going to die today. I'll make damn sure of that."

"Blaise, no!" Daphne reached out for him but he pushed her back. "Blaise!"

He ran out and slammed the door, quickly casting a Locking Charm on it.

"Blaise, please! Please, don't kill him! I'll do whatever you want! Whatever you say! Please! DON'T KILL MY HUSBAND!"

Blaise scowled at the door. It was too little too late. He was doing this, and there was nothing anyone could do or say to stop him.

XXX

The purebloods all gathered in the parlor right around the time they were supposed to leave. They had considered not going at all, making the Mudbloods and blood traitors in the forest come to them instead but, in the end, Rita decided that it was time for them to finish this. Obviously, things weren't ending as quietly as they had originally hoped but that did not mean they still couldn't win. You-Know-Who was hardly secretive with everything he did. Every wizard and witch knew of his existence. Why should this be any different?

Goyle was bound at the wrists and sitting on the sofa, still unsure as to why they were bringing him along. He was hardly a good bargaining chip. Draco hated him. Probably wanted to see him dead just as much as Blaise did.

He could still hear the faint sound of Daphne's screams echoing through the halls. She had been at it for hours, only fueling Blaise's anger. He walked by Goyle just then and smacked him hard across the head. Gorden opened his mouth to say something but one stern look from Rita shut him right up.

Rita looked around and counted. It was her, Blaise, Quinn, Gorden, Wiley and Theo.

"Six to nine. That's not so bad," she said confidently.

"Eight," said Quinn. "I doubt Pansy's in any condition to fight with them after what we did to her." He looked at Blaise and laughed. His friend did not share in his amusement.

Goyle cringed in his seat. He really hoped she was there. Just so he could make sure she was all right.

"Are we all ready?" asked Rita.

Blaise moved to yank Goyle to his feet but Theo beat him to it. He smirked. "Shall we?"

Blaise glared after him as Theo guided Goyle out of the room and to the front door. They all walked outside and across the snow-covered lawn, Blaise taking the lead as soon as they entered the forest, since he knew it best.

Once he wasn't keeping such a close eye on them, Theo slipped Goyle's wand into his pocket. He had taken it from him after Hermione and the others escaped, knowing very well that Rita would have him searched. Now seemed like as good a time as any to give it back.

On the other side of the forest, Sophie, Phillip, Ron and Astoria worked on taking down the tents while Draco, Hermione, Lucius and Narcissa removed the shields. Pansy was still inside the largest tent, waiting on a healing potion she had started the night before to finish brewing.

"We need to move, Pansy!" Astoria shouted inside at her as they just finished packing up the second tent.

"Sorry!" said Pansy, running outside with a limp and several phials in hand. She drank one down before slipping the others into her pocket.

"Is it only temporary or something?" asked Hermione, looking over.

"No, not exactly," said Pansy as she sat down against a tree and waited for the potion to kick in. "It's not actually a healing potion."

"Then what is it?"

Pansy looked at Hermione and pursed her lips. "You're not going to freak out, are you?"

Hermione's eyes widened. "Well, with an opening sentence like that, how can I not?"

Pansy smiled and said, "It's not a healing potion. It's a numbing potion. It just makes it so I don't feel the pain quite so much. It will wear off in a few hours, so I'm bringing a few extras with me, just in case."

"Are you _mad_?" shouted Hermione. She stopped what she was doing and put her hands on her hips. "That's a surefire way to hurt yourself even further!"

"Do you want me to tell you a surefire way to induce premature labor?"

Hermione stood up straight and said, "That won't be necessary." She quickly returned to removing the shields.

"So you're coming then, Parkinson?" asked Draco as soon as all traces of them being here had been removed.

"Yes, I'm coming," she said, climbing to her feet. "I didn't fight in the last war. I'm probably overdue for a good battle."

Draco smirked. "Aren't we all?"

Sophie found a tree with a hole in its center and they all stuffed their backpacks into it, since they were an unnecessary burden. Once that was done, Draco took Hermione's hand and gave it a squeeze before guiding everyone towards their meeting point. They wanted to be near the edge of the shield when it was broken, so that they would be immediately joined by the others. Hopefully, nothing too exciting would be happening between them and whoever it was the purebloods had recruited. Who even knew if they had decided to attack yet? Maybe they were waiting.

When they got to the spot, they all stood around nervously. Draco and Hermione continued to hold hands while the others all stood in a battle stance. Soon, they could hear several footsteps crunching leaves a bit of a distance away. Then they were closer and, soon, seven figures were walking into their clearing. Draco furrowed his brow when he saw Theo dragging Goyle along with him.

"What did you bring him for?" he asked curiously.

Blaise grabbed Goyle away from Theo and held his wand to his throat. "To even out the masses. Now, bind three of your people or we kill him."

Draco could hear Pansy whimper behind him.

"Do you think we're fucking idiots? There's no way we're binding anyone."

"Then I'm afraid -"

Suddenly, a burst of white light shot at Blaise.

"Ah!" he screamed as a Stinging Hex hit him in the neck.

He released his hold on Goyle slightly, but it was all his former friend needed to push away from him, pull out his wand and hit him with a Stunning Spell.

"Oh, that was too bloody easy," said Draco, glancing back at Pansy and winking. She really had come ready to fight.

Goyle stood away from everyone, in a sort of limbo between the two sides.

"Goyle, get over here," said Draco, motioning with his head.

"But … aren't you mad at me?"

"I'm bloody fucking pissed. You lied to me for months."

Hermione squeezed his hand and cleared her throat.

"But Hermione told me everything that happened. So, today, you fight on our side and, tomorrow, I beat your arse. Got it?"

Goyle smirked before walking cautiously towards Draco, not stopping until he was standing beside Pansy. She looked at him and smiled.

"Ten to six," said Draco, glancing slightly at Theo. "I like those odds."

Blaise was back on his feet now, Quinn having reversed the spell. He scowled at Hermione as she kept glancing at him and chuckling.

"What's so funny, Mudblood?"

She chuckled again and pointed at his forehead. "I was just admiring your ink, Zabini. Who did that for you?"

"That would be me," said Lucius proudly.

"Well done."

"Enough of this," said Rita, stepping forward and pulling off her hood.

Everyone on the other side cringed.

"Hermione warned me you weren't looking well, Ms. Skeeter but, I must admit, I was not entirely prepared," said Draco.

"Obviously, we did not come here to talk, Mr. Malfoy. What do you say we get this thing started?" She raised her wand.

Draco had been hoping to stall them until Ethan broke the shield down, but it looked like that wasn't going to happen. Then, suddenly, his and Hermione's hands were glowing in a faint blue light. He started to lift them but she yanked them back down. Draco looked around to see everyone in their party was now glowing.

Theo was about to say something when he noticed his own hands were glowing too. He looked at the other purebloods but none of them seemed to notice, so he thought it best to keep his mouth shut.

Draco grinned widely at Rita. Seth must have gotten their message because this was, undoubtedly, the work of Katie's spell.

"I'm ready if you are," he said, stepping slightly in front of Hermione.

"_Avada Kedavra_!"

To Draco's surprise, the first Killing Curse thrown was not aimed at him, but at Astoria. She was not quite prepared for it but, luckily, Ron was. He pulled her out of the way and shot a Stunning Spell right back at Rita. She blocked it successfully.

"The little bitch is going to die today for what she did to me!" she shouted before getting into a full-on duel with the two.

Meanwhile, Blaise had shot his own Killing Curse at Goyle. He just missed him and Pansy retaliated with another Stinging Hex.

"So … what? Are you two a couple now or something?" asked Blaise, shooting a Jelly-Legs Jinx at her. "He's still fucking married, Pans."

"Yes, and you were still my boyfriend when you fucked his wife, but that didn't stop you, did it?"

"_Why_ are you fighting?" he asked, trying to stun her but missing. Goyle tried to do the same to him but he blocked it.

"You fucking tortured me, Zabini! Maybe not as much as the others, but you still did it! If they hadn't gotten me out when they did, I'd probably already be dead!"

"So you're saying you owe the Mudblood your life?" Another Jelly-Legs Jinx.

Pansy blocked it. "Yes, that's what I'm saying."

Blaise pursed his lips. "Well … then this just got really real. _Avada Kedavra_!"

This time, he was aiming for Pansy. She barely dodged it, accidentally running into Sophie, who was dueling Quinn with Phillip.

"Sorry." She ran back to her own fight.

Momentarily distracted, Sophie noticed Lucius struggling slightly with Wiley. She shot a Stinging Hex at him before moving her wand back to Quinn.

Draco was just behind his father, helping his mother fight against Gorden. He was keeping a close eye on Hermione, who was only pretend-dueling with Theo. Neither of them was very good at it. Their constant misses were blatantly obvious. Luckily, no one from the other side was paying them much mind.

"How long are you planning to keep up this charade for?" Hermione asked during the quick moment both of them were ducked behind trees.

"I figure until the shield is down and I'm able to locate my father. When I show my true colors, I would prefer it to be on his arse."

Hermione smiled and shot a Jelly-Legs Jinx at him. He let it hit - just to make it look real - and quickly removed it.

Once Theo was back on his feet, he moved closer to her and softly said, "So while no one's listening," he lifted his hand, "what's with the glow?"

"Draco said it was Katie Bell's idea. To, uhh … make sure no one went after her spy boyfriend." Hermione winked. "When this is all over, I'm going to want to hear how _that _one happened."

Theo blushed and smirked before shooting a Stunning Spell at her. It just missed.

XXX

Back in the house, Ethan was having a hard time walking. He kept bumping into walls as his groggy eyes failed him. There was a reason vampires were not supposed to be awake during the day.

In the distance, he kept hearing the faint sound of someone screaming. He started walking towards it. His head thumped against the door when he finally located it.

"Hello? Is someone there?" a voice called from the other side. "My wand isn't working on the door! Please, let me out!"

Not thinking properly, Ethan saw no reason not to obey. He turned the knob but, when it didn't budge, he pulled the entire door off of its hinges. Daphne stood wide-eyed on the other side.

"Ethan? W-what are you doing awake?"

Finally, gathering his senses, Ethan shook his head clear and noticed the wand she was holding at her side. In a panic, he grabbed it from her and instinctually cast a Binding Spell on her hands and legs. It was a bit of a shock when it actually worked.

"Ah!" Ethan dropped the wand and backed up against the wall. "What … what the …"

He rushed forward and untied Daphne before speeding down the hallway.

"Ethan, wait!" she called, grabbing her wand and running after him.

It wasn't hard for Daphne to find him. All she had to do was follow the noise. Ethan was in the room her father had setup for Astoria, looking from snow globe to snow globe, trying to find the proper one.

"Ethan, you're not … helping the other side, are you?"

"Of course I am," he said. "I am sick of being your family's slave."

"I never considered you a slave," she said, stepping into the room. "Are you going out to the battlefield?"

"That's a silly question. It's the middle of the day. You know I cannot."

"The forest is thick enough that it shouldn't affect you."

"And how do you propose I get to the forest?"

Daphne glowered at him. "Why are you being so sharp with me? You've never treated me this way before."

"Yes, well, you didn't see the condition Pansy was in before they took her out of here. I watched the two of you grow up together. What would ever motivate you to do something so horrible to her?"

"She slept with my husband!"

"You mean the husband you once told me you could never love and didn't want to marry?"

Daphne blushed. "I -"

"Yes, I suppose she deserved months of torture and rape for _that_."

Ethan sneered while continuing to shuffle through the snow globes. At one point, his head began to spin and he had to lean against the wall to keep himself from falling over. When he stood back up straight, Daphne was standing beside him with a snow globe in hand. He looked inside to see a snow dragon flying around the Alps. He reached out for it but she pulled it back.

"Ethan, listen to me. Blaise is planning to kill Gregory, and I'm sure he has the same fate planned for Astoria. I can't let that happen," she said with tears in her eyes. "If I give this to you and I help you get to the forest, will you please take me to the battlefield as quickly as you can? I _need_ to get there."

In a flash, Ethan had the snow globe out of her hands and in his, waving it to her from clear across the room.

"No deal," he said, getting ready to smash it.

"Then what if I offer you something more?"

"I already plan on taking my freedom."

"No, not that," she said stepping forward. "A moment ago you used my wand. It felt familiar, right?"

Ethan said nothing.

"And when you see Draco's mother, you get that same familiar feeling, don't you?"

He looked away from her quickly.

Daphne smiled. "That's what I thought. It's because you know her, Ethan. I heard my father talking about it. The reason you don't remember your past is because someone cast a Memory-Erasing Charm on you. But, if you help me, I know how to reverse it."

"I know enough about magic to understand that when memories are erased, they don't come back."

"They can if you have the original wand." Daphne reached into her pocket and pulled out a second wand. "This was my father's. Blaise went and fetched it for me to try and make me feel better or something."

Ethan stared at it with wide, curious eyes. "So … your father's wand …"

"Is the one that did this to you, yes," she said. "So what will it be, Ethan? Will you help me get out there in exchange for your memories?"

Ethan looked at the wand and then at the snow globe. Over the years, he had come to the realization that maybe he didn't want to know his past. But if it included Narcissa …

In one swift motion, Ethan threw the snow globe against the wall, shattering it. A weird, gust of wind shot around them, knocking them both to the floor. Before Daphne even had a chance to prop herself up, Ethan had her on her feet.

"You have a deal."

XXX

Back on the miniature battlefield, not a whole lot was getting accomplished. Everyone was fairly evenly matched.

However, Narcissa had just hit Gorden with a successful Binding Spell when a heavy gust of wind shot through the forest, knocking all of them to the ground. Then there was a very distinct, very clear cracking sound.

Draco looked up from his spot on the ground to see a large fracture in the sky, growing longer and wider …

"The shield is breaking!" someone shouted, but Draco didn't have a moment to figure out who it was. He was already crawling on hands and knees towards Hermione, pulling her close to him. Suddenly, there was a loud shattering noise. Without looking up, both of them cast a Protective Charm above their heads.

All of the other members of their party did the same, just as planned, Pansy making sure to pull Goyle down with her and casting her charm over both of them.

Wiley ran over and unbound Gorden, just in time for them to use their wands to send glass shards flying in every which direction.

Rita, Blaise and Theo had caught on to the other side's brilliance and were shielding themselves, but Quinn was a little slower and followed Wiley's and Gorden's methods.

When all of the glass had finished falling, there were several loud bangs and the sounds of people shouting. Everyone removed their shields and stood up straight, all eyes widening as they noticed the size of the war now happening around them.

The entire forest was surrounded with wizards, witches, giants, centaurs, and anything else you could think of. Currently, Charlie Weasley was riding on the back of the dragon, Summer - Hermione and Draco had met and named her when they had worked for Ollivander - leading a pack of Hippogriffs and Thestrals. Dementors were sucking the life out of people while members of the D.A. went around, casting their Patronuses.

Then, all of a sudden, the entire war froze, everyone stopping to stare at the people now standing in a place that had been shielded and bare only moments earlier.

"Ron!" shouted several of the Weasleys and Harry, who had been standing right near the glass wall, obviously making sure to be close when this happened.

Then their eyes all drew to Hermione.

"Merlin, what …? Hermione, you're …?" shouted Ginny, who was now pointing at her stomach.

Hermione instinctually put a hand on her baby bump.

"There will be time for explanations later," said Draco, taking her hand back in his. "For now … carry on."

Ginny nodded and the fighting immediately recommenced. Now that everyone was present, the real war could finally begin.


	38. The Battlefield

**A/N: Not as much Draco and Hermione as I would have liked in this chapter, but it **_**is**_** a battle and there's a lot going on. I promise, you'll like it anyway :o)**

**Just to prepare you, this story will be over in two or three more chapters … probably three but we'll see!**

**And now, ladies and gents (mainly ladies), may I present to you … The war!**

"Draco!"

Draco turned just in time to see Seth jump in front of him and block someone's hex. He moved Hermione so she was locked between him and a tree.

Seth turned towards them and grinned. "Congratulations, mate!"

Draco nodded. "I see you got my message."

"Of course I did. I've known you long enough now to realize that when you give an order, I better damn well listen."

"To be fair, though, we were already planning on attacking today," said Caroline, running by and shooting a hex at someone dueling Sophie.

Draco looked at Seth and raised his eyebrows.

Seth groaned. "Turns out, Zandicus actually came through. The purebloods got a message to their people on the outside, telling them to attack early so our side would be dwindled. He warned us."

"WHAT? Are you fucking serious?" shouted Phillip, storming over. He ducked when a hex flew at him and immediately shot one back in the direction it came from. "Where is that bastard?"

"Hiding," said Seth, rolling his eyes. "Chastity's trying to get him out."

"Draco, stop blocking me!" shouted Hermione from behind his back. "You cannot put me in the same category as that prick! I came here to fight!"

"With _that_ stomach?" asked Seth, poking his head over Draco's shoulder to look at her.

"There was no talking her out of it," said Draco, stepping aside.

Just then, a Killing Curse flew at them. Seth and Phillip ducked while Draco pulled Hermione around the side of the tree.

"Not near the baby you fucking idiot!" shouted Rita.

Draco looked to see Quinn laughing, but he wasn't laughing for long. Lucius quickly stepped into his path and shot a Killing Curse right back at him. It just missed.

Hermione pushed Draco off of her again and took a good look around the battlefield. Katie Bell had just run into her line of vision and was frantically looking about. Hermione began scanning the area but Theo was nowhere to be found. She ran up to Katie, shooting a few hexes along the way.

"Katie!"

Katie turned. "Hermione, thank Merlin you're -"

"Yes, yes, I'm fine. But Theo's still pretending to fight on the other side. Until he can find his father."

Katie turned white. "Where did he go?"

"I don't know. He must have slipped away. But stay away for now, Katie. You'll risk both of your lives by looking for him before he's done what he needs to do."

Katie shook her head. "I can't stay away, Hermione. You don't know what that man is capable of. I have to find him!" She ran off, her eyes still frantically searching the battlefield.

XXX

Daphne rode on Ethan's back while he sped through the forest. It had only taken her a moment to return a lifetime of memories. Ethan had taken it better than she expected, wanting to get out to the battle even quicker than before. She had thrown a blanket over him and guided him until they got to the forest. Now, it was his turn to lead.

Just when Daphne could hear the sounds of the battle become as loud as thunder, Ethan stopped. His head darted in every which direction.

"Ethan, what is it?" she asked, hugging onto him tighter as a weird chill ran down her spine.

"Vampires," he said. "They're in the forest."

"Vampires? What vampires?"

"Your friends must have recruited them."

Ethan helped Daphne climb off of his back while he perked up his ears, trying to hear what they were saying.

_"Stop salivating, Fane. It is not time yet."_

_ "But I cannot help it. That blonde witch smells divine. Like flowers and … and something else."_

_ "Sandalwood."_

Ethan froze. That was exactly like …

_"That's it! I have to have a taste!"_

_ "Oh, fine. Go ahead and be done with it."_

"Narcissa!"

Ethan took off at a speed unlike any he had ever experienced before.

"Ethan, wait!" shouted Daphne. "What about me? What the hell am I supposed to do?"

At this point, Ethan did not care. He had taken her far enough that she could get to the main battlefield within ten minutes of she wanted. She just had to follow the noise.

Ethan made it to the vampires just as the one, Fane, was lunging out of a tree and straight for an unsuspecting Narcissa Malfoy. Or Black, as he remembered her.

He grabbed the vampire by the arm, mid-flight, and hurled him against a tree. Narcissa whipped her head in their direction.

"Ethan, what -?"

The vampire lunged again with his teeth bared. This time, Ethan grabbed Narcissa and sped her to safety.

"This one's mine!" he shouted possessively at the other vampire.

Fane looked angry but nodded all the same. He disappeared back into the treetops.

"Ethan, how did you get here?" Narcissa asked, looking concerned. "You should not be risking your life by being -"

Narcissa was quickly silenced with a kiss. Her eyes went wide as this, essentially, sixteen-year-old boy massaged her lips with his own. Then there was tongue.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" she shouted, pushing him off of her. "I am a married woman! Not to mention, three times your age!"

"No," he said, shaking his head. "We are the same age, Daffodil."

He tried to kiss her again but she continued to shove him. "Why are you calling me that?"

"That's what I always call you."

Narcissa stiffened. "What do you mean '_always_'?"

"Well, okay. That's a bit of an exaggeration, but at least since fourth year. That's when we officially met, isn't it?"

Her mouth dropped. "How did you -?"

"Daphne used her father's wand to reverse the Memory-Erasing Charm he put on me. Honestly, I'm a little offended _you_ didn't tell me when you first saw me."

"I … I was in shock," she said, her hands freezing as they still touched lightly onto his chest. "It has been a lot of years, Ethan. I had always believed you were dead."

"I am dead."

"Please, don't say it like that."

He heard someone casting a hex behind them and quickly moved her out of the way.

When they were alone, behind a tree, Ethan put a hand on her cheek and stroked it gently. She gazed into his green eyes, unsure of how she was supposed to feel in this moment. He looked back at her and smiled. If at all possible, his fangs only made his two very prominent dimples even cuter.

"This … really is not the time."

"I know," he whispered, "but all I can think about right now is kissing you."

"Darling, is there something I should know about?" a voice said from behind them.

Ethan let out an almost hiss as he turned around, teeth baring as he lunged towards Lucius.

"Ethan, no!" shouted Narcissa as the vampire slammed her husband against a tree and wrapped one hand around his neck. "What are you doing?"

"_He's_ one of the ones who did this to me, Cissa! I always knew there was a reason I never liked him! What are you doing married to him? We used to make fun of all the girls who fell at his feet!"

"Yes, I know! I know all of it! _He_ is not your enemy anymore, Ethan! We are all fighting on the same side!"

"You _know_? You know _everything_?" he shouted, whipping his head back in her direction but still holding firmly onto Lucius. "How can you be with him knowing what he did to me?"

"I think the better question is, how do _you_ know?" asked Lucius, trying to wriggle free.

"I only just found out!" shouted Narcissa, ignoring her husband. "Lucius and I have been together for a long time. I cannot just up and leave him because of something stupid he did over thirty years ago!"

"Something stupid? He fucking killed me! What has happened to you? How could you have let him brainwash you like this?"

"He … he hasn't. I have just changed over the years."

Ethan glowered at her, veins popping out of his forehead as his grip tightened around Lucius's throat. "I've changed too. Maybe I should return the favor by bestowing _your husband_ the same fate he bestowed upon me."

"NO!" screamed Narcissa as Ethan widened his mouth and moved his teeth towards Lucius's vulnerable throat.

Suddenly, a burst of light shot at Ethan and he was sent flying backwards.

"Ethan, what the _hell_ are you doing?" shouted Hermione, aiming her wand at him.

"You too, Hermione?" he said, climbing to his feet. "Why are the both of you defending him? He's a murderer!"

"Not anymore!"

Hermione stepped in front of Lucius but he was quick to move her back behind him.

"I would prefer it if the witch carrying my grandchild would not step between me and a vampire."

"But he won't attack me, Lucius."

"Yes, I suppose I am the only one he has it out for." Lucius turned his eyes so they were aimed at Ethan. "I presume that your memory has returned?"

"Damn right it has you fucking -"

"Ethan, please! Honestly, your mouth is as foul as Draco's!"

"Someone called?" asked Draco, running towards them. "What are you all standing around for? You are aware we're in the middle of a war, right?"

Just then, a hex flew in their direction. Draco shielded himself and Hermione, Ethan grabbed Narcissa and moved her out of the way and Lucius ducked once he saw his wife was taken care of.

After stunning the person who shot it at them, Hermione turned back to the vampire and said, "Ethan, if you haven't noticed, we're all sort of in the middle of something here! Whatever issues you have with my father-in-law will simply have to wait! Got it?"

"Issues?" said Draco, crinkling his forehead. "_Ah_! The vampire isn't trying to woo my mother or something, is he? Gross!"

"I already wooed her. Long before _he_ did!" shouted Ethan, motioning towards Lucius.

"Put. It. On. Hold," Hermione said sternly before taking Draco's hand and running back towards the battlefield. She kept glancing behind her to make sure the others were not still having it out.

Ethan glared openly at Lucius for a moment before eventually saying, "Several vampires are hiding in the forest, planning an attack. I count at least five of them. I suggest you have someone take care of it before they decide to come out and take care of all of you."

And, with that, Ethan sped out towards the battlefield, grabbing anyone who was not emitting a blue light and 'taking care' of them.

Right at that moment, Daphne ran out of the trees, her eyes scanning the monstrous battle in front of her. How was she ever going to find Blaise and stop him in the midst of all of this?

She began running through the chaos, no one paying her much mind as long as she made sure to keep her wand in her pocket. She saw Hermione and Draco dueling some wizard she recognized but did not know, and all of the Weasleys hanging close by. Astoria was with Ron, alive and well. Daphne sighed with relief. Unfortunately, Rita Skeeter seemed to be constantly aiming for her. Ginny and Harry were helping keep the witch off of her sister. For now, Astoria was safe. Now to find …

"What the _fuck_ are you doing here?" shouted Blaise, coming up beside her and grabbing her arm. "I told you to stay in your room!"

"Get off of me!" she shouted, finally taking out her wand and aiming it at him. "Where's Gregory?"

"Fuck if I know! He and Parkinson ran off somewhere! Now, _get out of here_!"

"Not without him!"

Just then, she heard a squeal-like scream that could only belong to Pansy coming from behind her. She turned her head and caught sight of her just as Goyle grabbed her around the waist and moved her out of way of a Killing Curse thrown by Wiley Rosier.

Steam shot out of Daphne's ears. "No. No. No!" She swiveled on her foot and stomped forward, her wand now aimed straight for Pansy. "_Crucio_!"

Goyle, who still had his arm around her, tossed Pansy away so she was not in Daphne's curse's line of fire. Unfortunately, he did not have enough time to move away himself and was struck with it, immediately falling and convulsing on the ground.

"Goyle!" Pansy screamed.

Wiley pointed his wand at him. "_Avada _-"

"_Expelliarmus_!" shouted Daphne, sending Wiley and his wand flying. "Not _my_ husband, you fucking bastard!"

Pansy crawled over to Goyle and pulled several phials out of her pocket. She scanned each one before finally settling on a green liquid.

"Give it here!" Daphne tore the Healing Potion out of her hands and fed it to Goyle.

"Daphne, what have you done?" shouted Pansy. "We don't have time to heal him properly from the fucking Cruciatus Curse! Wiley could have killed him!"

"I was aiming for you, not him you fucking slut!"

"So you would rather it was _me_ he was aiming for?"

"YES! I wasn't aiming to kill but if it's between you or Gregory, I pick him!"

"Weren't aiming to kill?" Pansy's eyes narrowed. "We're in the middle of a fucking war! Someone goes down and there will be twenty people right there trying to kill them! The Cruciatus Curse is as good as death here!"

"That wasn't my -"

"_Expelliarmus_!" Pansy shouted.

Daphne turned around to see Blaise and his wand go flying back.

"Get out of here, Daphne! The more you dote on Goyle, the more Blaise is going to come for him!"

"I'm fine," said Goyle, climbing to his feet. He grabbed Pansy's hand and pulled her with him.

That was it! Daphne had had enough of this! She screamed out in fury as she lunged at Pansy, sending them both hurdling back towards the ground.

"Stop trying to steal my husband!"

"I'm not doing anything, you fucking slag! Stop it! Stop it!"

"_You're_ the slag!"

"Daphne! You're going to get us all killed!" shouted Goyle, grabbing her arms and pulling her off of Pansy.

"Don't fucking touch her!" shouted Blaise, suddenly reappearing with his wand pointed at Goyle. "_Avada Kedavra_!"

Goyle dropped Daphne and jumped out of the way. The moment he did, his wife was right back on Pansy. After quickly composing himself, he aimed his wand at Blaise and the two of them began to duel, while the girls proceeded to roll around on the ground, smacking each other.

"You don't deserve her, you fucking bastard!" shouted Blaise before shooting another killing curse at Goyle.

Goyle dodged it. "If I don't deserve her then you definitely don't! _Stupefy_!" shouted Goyle.

Blaise blocked the spell.

"I may not want to be with Daphne anymore, but I sure as hell don't want her to be with you!"

Daphne, who had just successfully pinned Pansy beneath her, was so distracted by Goyle's words that she didn't notice someone come up beside her until they were yanking her off of Pansy by the hair. They dropped her a few feet away. When she looked up, the French witch, Sophie, was aiming her wand at her while helping Pansy to her feet.

"So, what? You spend two days with the other side and all of a sudden you're best friends with all of them?"

"Better me zan ze so-called best friend zat 'ad 'er tortured!"

"_She_ tortured _you_!" shouted Daphne.

"I am aware of ze circumstances. But, unlike you, she never struck. _Crucio_!"

Daphne screamed as she fell back and began to writher around on the ground.

"How do you like eet, you stupeed beetch? _Crucio_!"

"NO! Stop it!" shouted Blaise, leaving his duel with Goyle to run over. "_Crucio_!"

Pansy pushed Sophie out of the way just in time.

"I 'ave been wanting to duel you for a long time. _Crucio_!" Sophie shouted back at him. It just missed. "Get your wife out of 'ere eef you do not want 'er to get 'urt further, Goyle! I can name a few other people who would just love to do what I did!"

Goyle nodded. He ran over to Daphne and pulled her to her feet, pulling her stumbling body off of the main battlefield. Pansy stayed behind to help Sophie with Blaise.

"I hope that hurt!" he said, throwing her down at the foot of a tree.

"It did," she cried. "Please stop being mad at me! Blaise wants to kill you so I came to help you!"

"You think I don't know that? But the more you try to help the worse you're fucking making it! Stay out of this! I don't want you to get killed!"

"If you care about my life so much then why are you leaving me?" Tears poured down her cheeks as she reached out for him.

"Because I despise you!" shouted Goyle, pushing her hands away. "I despise everything you've become! You're not the girl I fell in love with in school anymore, Daphne! You're different and I hate it!"

"But I can change! I can become that girl again! Please, Gregory, I beg of you! Just give me a chance!"

Goyle looked down at her and slowly began to shake his head. "I've given you enough chances, Daphne, but you keep constantly disappointing me. Even now, you came here because you were worried about me - about my life - but, the moment you got here, all you cared about was attacking Pansy and getting revenge on her. Yes, I cheated on you with her. We were both angry and we used each other to get back at you. But what you saw out there just now, me protecting her, that had nothing to do with that. I don't know if I have feelings for her or not. We're all just kinda stuck in a fucked up situation right now and I haven't had a moment to even think about that sort of thing. But I don't want her to die and you shouldn't either."

Daphne glared up at him and said, "She took you from me."

"No she fucking didn't, Daphne! You and I were ruined long before _that_ happened!" he shouted. "I mean, what is this? All a fucking game to you?"

"No, I -"

"Yes, it is! It's a game to you, just like it's a game to Blaise! _You _didn't want _me_! You never wanted me until you realized you didn't have me completely anymore!"

"No!"

"Yes! That's exactly it! As soon as I started to push, you started to pull!"

"No!" shouted Daphne, scrambling to her feet. "No, it was before that! You already know that when I married you, I didn't love you and I didn't think I ever would! But, slowly, over time, I started to feel something! No one's ever cared for me the way you do, Gregory!"

"So? That proves nothing."

"I'm not finished!" She stomped her foot like a child. "I can pinpoint the exact moment I fell in love with you! It was shortly after we moved into our house! We were sitting in the parlor and I was reading. I felt your eyes on me so I looked up. We stared at each other for a moment and then you spoke. I will never forget your words. You said, 'I'm a fool. I know I am but I can't help it. Even just sitting there, you look so beautiful and I find myself at your mercy'."

Daphne gulped, tears streaming down her cheeks as she fought hard to keep Goyle's gaze.

"'I love you, Daphne. Despite it all, I love you'," she went on. "'My only regret is that you will never feel the same'. Then you got up and you left, before I could even say anything in return. I knew right then that I loved you. I tried to break it off with Blaise the next day but he just kept pushing. It got to the point where I was scared to leave him. For you and for me. So I stayed. I stayed until it hurt so bad, I couldn't even breathe. And then I finally just did it. I ended it and things have been going to hell ever since. It's my fault, I know it is. I went to him that first time, not the other way around. It was a mistake and I regret it every day. I just love you so much, Gregory. I love you and I want to be with you. Only you. No games. Please, just give me a chance."

Daphne reached out and cupped Goyle's face, pulling it down to meet hers for a soft kiss. He closed his eyes and let himself sink into it for a moment, but opened them again when he felt someone watching them. He glanced sideways and saw Pansy on the battlefield, looking back at him, her lips slightly parted. She gulped and turned back to her duel quickly, making sure to move Blaise so he could not see them.

When Daphne's lips finally left his, she wrapped her arms around his waist and held him close. "Don't go back out there, Gregory. Please … just stay with me."

Goyle stroked her hair and sighed deeply. "I can't do that. I messed up by not helping Hermione sooner. I owe them." He pulled away from her and stared down into her eyes. "Go back to the house, Daphne. Go back and stay there. I will come and find you when it's over. But, until then, stay safe."

Goyle kissed her forehead before running back onto the battlefield. Daphne turned and stared after him. When he looked back at her, she moved like she was going to leave but only ended up crouching behind a tree. She couldn't just go back, because it wasn't her safety she cared about. She needed to keep an eye on her husband.

XXX

"Zandicus, get back here!" shouted Chastity as she chased the wizard through the trees. "If you want your company name so badly then you're going to have to earn it!"

"I did earn it!" he called over his shoulder at her. "There was nothing about fighting in a war in our deal!"

"It was a given! _Immobulus_!"

Chastity successfully hit Zandicus with her Freezing Charm. She let out a breath of relief and walked up to him. This chase had been going on for far too long. It was time to play hardball.

Just as she reached him, her phone began to ring. She jumped and stumbled with it in her pocket before finally answering. "Seth? Are you seriously calling me from the battlefield right now …? Yes, yes, I've got him … Oh my … Okay, I'll try to come out at the same place I went in at … Yes, I'll meet you there. I love you …" She grinned widely at the response and hung up the phone. "Hold your tongue," she said sharply before unfreezing Zandicus.

As soon as he could move again, he shook out his limbs and glowered at her. "Love? Seriously? With that git?"

"Did I not just tell you to hold your tongue?"

He continued to glower.

Chastity rolled her eyes. "Yes, love, Zandicus. When I went to all of them after your grandmother died, I quickly realized that it wasn't Phillip's good graces I wanted to be in. I wanted Seth back. If you had paid any attention to me at all during our relationship, you would remember that he was once my best friend."

"Yes, yes, I remember," he said, waving his arm at her, "but I don't remember _love_."

"Neither did I. But it was there and I've never been happier."

"Hasn't that Caroline bitch always had feelings for him?"

Chastity blushed slightly. "First off, don't call her that!"

"And second off?"

"She has a boyfriend!"

Zandicus smirked. "Ah, yes. Always has, if I recall. A very underwhelming fellow. But, then again, when you suffer from unrequited love, anyone will do. Like you with me?"

"Don't start with me, Zandicus. You know I loved you at the time. Of course, I still don't know what I was thinking. Now, let's go."

"I'm not going with you," he said, taking several steps back. "I've done my part. I'm out of here."

He turned to walk deeper into the forest.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you!"

"And why not?"

"Seth says there are vampires lurking around in the forest."

Zandicus froze.

"That's why he called. To hurry us back before they decide to strike. They're sending the giants in to flush them out any minute now so, if we don't hurry, we also risk getting crushed by their feet. I'm heading back. You, I suppose, are free to make your own decision."

Chastity pivoted on her foot and started marching back the way she came. She had only gone about thirty feet when she heard a faint whisper coming from the trees.

"_You smell divine …_"

"Zandicus … is that you?" she asked, turning in every which direction. He was nowhere in sight.

"_Why are you all alone, pretty one …?_"

"Zandicus!" she called, readying her wand.

Suddenly, someone leapt out of the trees and landed in front of her, baring their jagged, sharp teeth. A vampire. Then there was a flash, and another one appeared behind her.

"ZANDICUS!"

XXX

Narcissa stood close to Lucius as he helped Hagrid and McGonagall assemble several giants. Grawp was going to take the lead and sniff out the vampires with his excellent sense of smell. Since they were the only ones who would not be affected by their bites, this worked out well.

"And make sure to be careful of the girl in there!" shouted Seth, running over. "I've just confirmed that she's on her way out! Remember, Grawp. Call for Chassy!"

"Call and be careful of Chassy!" repeated Grawp before lifting his nose into the air. At first he looked at Ethan but then, when Hagrid shook his head, he moved on to the forest, making the whole ground shake as he and two other giants ran into it.

"MIND YOUR FEET!" Seth called after them.

Narcissa looked from the giants over to where Ethan was fighting, making sure to stay in the shade of the trees.

"You do not have to stay so close to me, Narcissa. He was never going to do it."

Her heart jumped a little before she turned back to her husband. "What do you mean?"

"Ethan. He was bluffing," said Lucius. "Maybe he was going to bite me but he definitely was not going to turn me. You cannot turn someone into a vampire from a simple bite. A ritual is involved."

Just then, Ethan looked over, his eyes focusing on something behind them. He rushed towards and passed them, pushing a wizard and their raised wand out of the way before breaking their neck.

"Brutal." Lucius smiled.

"AH!"

They both turned at the sound of the scream. Atticus Quartz was a mere ten feet away with the icy hand of a Dementor wrapped around his neck.

"_Expecto Patronum_!" shouted Narcissa, only a faint, fizzle of blue light emerged from her wand. "Dammit! I have never been good at these things!"

A flash of wind that must have been Ethan flew by her and, before she knew it, Atticus was free from the Dementor's clutches and standing beside her. Unfortunately, it now had its sights set on them. They all turned and ran.

"How do you get rid of those things?" asked Ethan, catching up to them once they hit some shade.

"_Expecto Patronum_!" shouted Luna Lovegood, suddenly appearing. A translucent, blue hare flew out of her wand and chased the Dementor off. She smiled. "Just think happy thoughts," she said to them.

They all looked at her blankly.

She shrugged and skipped off towards Rolf, who was dueling a wizard a little ways away.

"Happy thoughts? Like in Peter Pan?" asked Ethan.

Now everyone looked at him blankly. Especially Atticus.

He blinked several times before finally saying, "Ethan?"

Ethan stared at him for a second before eventually grinning. "Atty, my friend! Is that you? Merlin, you've aged terribly."

Atticus's eyes widened. "And you've aged remarkably. What …" He paused and stared into his mouth. "Are those _fangs_?"

Ethan reached up and touched one. "Oh, hey, would you look at that? They are!"

"_Expecto Patronum_!" shouted Narcissa, trying to make something happen with thoughts of Draco and her future grandson. A slightly larger puff of light emerged. She frowned.

"This is not the time to practice, darling," said Lucius, taking her hand. "Now that the giants are settled, let's head back and find our son and his wife."

She nodded and followed him back towards where they last saw Draco and Hermione.

"So how serious are they?" Ethan whispered to Atticus as soon as they were gone.

XXX

Seth was waiting at his and Chastity's meeting point for what he felt was far too long. He kept glancing into the forest and then towards the battlefield, keeping his back against a tree and his wand aimed forward. Caroline and Jack were hanging close by, just in case.

"Cover me!" he shouted before taking his phone back out. He dialed Chastity's number. It rang. And then it rang some more. Where was she?

Suddenly, the ground was shaking. He looked up to see Grawp running back towards him. That was strange. There was no way he could have gotten all of the vampires in the ten minute span he was gone.

"Seff! Seff! We got two! Chassy's here! Chassy's hurt!"

Seth's heart stopped. He was about to run into the trees when Zandicus ran out of them with Chastity bleeding in his arms. He collapsed to his knees.

"Chastity!" Seth cried as he dropped down and pulled her from Zandicus. "What's happened? What have you done to her?"

"I-it wasn't me," said Zandicus in a shaky voice. "The vampires, they … they bombarded her. I couldn't stop them, I …" He began to choke as he spoke, sobbing hard as he looked down at Chastity's pained face. She was still alive, but barely.

"Merlin, what has happened?" asked Caroline, running over.

"Get a Healer!" ordered Seth.

She nodded and ran off immediately. Jack remained there and covered them.

"Chastity, baby, please …" cried Seth, stroking her cheek.

Her hand lifted slightly and clutched his sleeve, which was the only part of him she could reach. "S-seth …" she said faintly. "Seth … d-don't leave me …"

"Never," he whispered, tears falling as he leaned down and kissed her forehead. "Chastity, hang on. You're going to make it through this. We're going to get married, remember?"

A tear slid out of the corner of her eye. "Mmhmm …" She clutched onto him tighter, and then her grip began to loosen.

"Chastity, no! No, you cannot leave me! I love you! I -"

"I l-love you too …"

Her hand fell flat.

"No."

Chastity's body became heavy and cold in Seth's arms.

"No!"

The earth shook as Grawp fell to his knees, reaching out his hand and trying to gently pat Seth on the back. Zandicus grabbed her other hand and tried to get it to hold back, but there was nothing there anymore.

"CHASTITY!"

XXX

Blaise was coming for Goyle again and, this time, Astoria was there too. Rita had finally moved on from her when Draco and Hermione joined their duel. They were now her primary focus.

Quinn and Wiley came into their small battle, Quinn shooting a spell that knocked Pansy back. Ron tried to help her while Goyle, Astoria and Sophie kept Blaise, Wiley and Quinn busy.

"_Avada Kedavra_!" shouted Blaise, aiming for Goyle. It just missed. "_Avada Kedavra_!" Now he went for Astoria. Another narrow miss. "Why won't you both bloody die already?"

"_Avada Ke_ -" Quinn started to shout, aiming at Goyle, but, midway through, his wand flew out of his hands. He turned to see Gorden marching towards him with his wand raised.

"Not at my son, you prick!"

"He is not on our side," said Blaise, now unsure of where it was he should be pointing his wand.

Wiley took the lead and aimed his at Gorden. Blaise then kept his on the other three.

"_Crucio_!" shouted Sophie.

He blocked it.

"_Crucio_!" Now Astoria tried.

He blocked it.

"_Locomotor Wibbly_!" shouted Goyle.

That hit.

"The fuck, Goyle?" shouted Blaise, collapsing to the ground. "This isn't a bloody school duel -"

"_Crucio_!" Sophie shouted again while he was down. This one definitely hit.

While Blaise convulsed on the ground, Wiley and Gorden moved into their own duel.

"You're either with us or against us, Gorden!" said Wiley, blocking a Stunning Spell.

"I'm against anyone who tries to harm my son!"

"Is that right?"

"Yes."

"All right then. _Avada Kedavra_!"

Gorden wasn't prepared for his friend to cast this spell and had no time to duck. There was no blocking a Killing Curse. He fell back dead.

"Father!"

While Goyle was distracted, Quinn retrieved his wand and shouted, "_Expelliarmus_!" sending him and his wand flying back. Quinn then blocked Sophie and Astoria's Stunning Spells and pulled Blaise to his feet.

"You fucking bitch!" shouted Blaise. He aimed his wand at Sophie. "_Avada Kedavra_!"

She dodged it. Wiley then shot one at her. She began to run but he chased her. Quinn shot a Killing Curse at Astoria, which she narrowly escaped, while Blaise now aimed his wand at Goyle, who was still on the ground trying to get to his own wand. They locked eyes.

"_Avada_ -"

Goyle moved faster towards his wand.

"_Ke_ -"

"NO!" Daphne came running out of the trees.

"- _davra_!"

She leapt at Goyle and pushed him out of the way just as the curse flew out of Blaise's wand.

Her lifeless body plopped down on the ground, eyes open and aimed right for Blaise. He gazed back horrified.

"D-daph -"

"Daphne!" shouted Goyle, forgetting his wand and crawling over to her. "Daphne, no! What were you doing here? What …?"

Astoria threw her hands over her mouth and collapsed beside him, a stream of tears falling from her eyes.

"Astoria, I'm sorry but you can't do this now," said Ron, running over and pulling her to her feet. Pansy grabbed Goyle's wand off of the ground and did the same with him.

Ignoring all of them, Blaise stumbled over and took Daphne into his arms. "Wha … What have you done?" he whispered as he gazed down at her. Then his eyes shot up to Goyle. "What have you done!" he repeated much louder this time.

A horrible fiery vengeance entered his eyes as he glared at all of them. They all aimed their wands but Blaise was quicker.

"_Avada Kedavra_!" he shouted, aiming at no one in particular.

They all dispersed.

"You _killed_ her!"

Blaise's body shook uncontrollably as he got to his feet, shooting the Killing Curse at anyone and everyone who got in his path.

"Daphne! YOU KILLED HER!"

Well, it was official. Blaise Zabini had snapped.

XXX

On the other side of the battlefield, Kingsley Shacklebolt had just crossed paths with Quincy Nott, and Stuart and Mila Parkinson. Shortly after their duel began, Neville and Hannah joined in to even things out.

They hadn't been at it for very long when a Cruciatus Curse flew by Kingsley's side and then Quincy's. They both looked to see Theo standing behind them.

"Ah, Son, there you are," said Quincy, clearly not understanding that the curse was meant for him. "Care to help me deal with this garbage?"

Theo stepped forward so he was standing beside Kingsley. Neville and Hannah started to aim their wands at him until they realized he was glowing in the blue light. Never mind.

Moving his eyes to Mila, Theo said, "Your daughter is alive. She is fighting on the other side of the battlefield." He returned his eyes to his father.

Mila gasped. She glanced sideways at her husband before quickly taking off for the other side of the battlefield. Stuart followed after her.

"Theo, what is the meaning of this?" asked Quincy, narrowing his eyes at his son.

"Are you sure, Theo?" asked Kingsley when he made no signs of answering his father.

"Positive," he said, eyes still fixed on his father. "I've got this."

"All right then. A deal is a deal." Kingsley moved to leave and motioned for Hannah and Neville to follow him. They did so reluctantly.

As soon as they were alone, Theo used his wand to scratch an itch behind his ear.

"What are you doing?" asked Quincy, unsure if he should be aiming his wand or not.

"What does it look like I'm doing, Father? I'm getting ready to kill you."

Quincy raised his eyebrows. "Are you now? And why is that?"

"Because I hate you," he said calmly. "You're a bloody bastard and the world will be better off without you."

"Theo, why -?"

"You killed Mother!" shouted Theo, his face clenching as he showed emotion for the first time since he got there.

"What?" said Quincy, taken aback. "I most certainly did not!"

"Don't deny it! I heard you talking about it to Lucius Malfoy years ago. I was barely born and she gave you an ultimatum. Her or the Dark Lord. Guess which one you chose?" Theo lifted his wand.

Quincy stared blankly at his son for a moment before finally giving him a crooked grin. "I do not have to guess, Theo. I was there," he said. "I acted impulsively. I admit it. But why do you care? It is not like you knew her."

"Because of you!" He pointed his wand more forcefully. "What kind of disgusting person kills his own wife? The mother of his child? You're a pathetic excuse for a human being!"

"Do not classify me with all humans, Theo. You know better than that. I am a wiz-ard. If you are going to insult me then make sure to do it right."

"_Avada Kedavra_!"

The Killing Curse narrowly missed Quincy. The time for small talk was over. Theo was going to finish this once and for all.

XXX

"Ow!" cried Hermione.

Draco had just pulled her to the ground, cradling himself on top of her with his arms wrapped protectively around her stomach. They had just narrowly missed one of Blaise's random Killing Curses.

"Draco, we can't keep doing this!" shouted Hermione from below him. "Someone needs to take him down!"

"They're trying!" he said, looking. "_Both_ sides are trying!"

Someone fell down beside them. They both looked to see Ron on his back. "He's lost his fucking marbles!"

Someone fell down on their other side. They all turned. "How can anyone cast that many consecutive Killing Curses in a row?" asked Harry.

"Some of the most powerful wizards in history were mentally unstable," said Hermione factually.

"Hence the Dark Lord," added Draco. "Obviously insane."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Phillipe, be careful!"

Draco and Hermione looked at each other, eyes widening as they popped up from the ground and scanned the area for Phillip. He was just dodging behind a tree as Blaise shot a Killing Curse at him. Sophie then aimed one at Blaise but he moved out of its path with ease.

"_Avada Kedavra_!"

That one would have hit Sophie if Ethan hadn't suddenly appeared on the battlefield and moved her out of the way.

"_Expelliarmus_!"

Blaise turned just as Phillip cast his spell. There was so much anger and passion behind it that Blaise shot clear across the battlefield and into a tree, his wand going flying. Goyle chased it down and grabbed it.

As Blaise tried to stand up, Phillip stepped forward and waved his wand at him. He lashed backwards and hit the tree again.

"That's for my wife!" Another lash. "That's for my baby!" And another. "That's for every!" _Lash_! "Fucking!"_ Lash_! "Person!"_ Lash_! "You've!"_ Lash_! "_Ever_!"_ Lash_! "Hurt!"

Blaise fell into an unconscious heap on the ground. Phillip walked up to him and used his wand to bind his arms and legs.

"You deserve so much worse than death you fucking bastard."

A few witches watching immediately began to swoon. Sophie was quick to shove them out of the way.

"_Phill-ipe_." She smirked. "Zat was … wow."

Without another word between them, Phillip had Sophie in his arms and pressed up against a tree. The two of them began to snog mercilessly, her even lifting her legs so they were straddled around his waist.

"Umm … Phillip, Sophie, as happy as we are about this reconciliation …" Hermione said weakly from the sidelines as Draco pulled her to her feet.

"OI! There's a war going on here!" Draco said much louder.

Phillip and Sophie pulled apart with big grins on their faces. "Sorry!" they both sang together before linking hands and returning to the battlefield.

Hermione, Ron and Harry all stared strangely at Draco.

"What?" he asked.

"I just had the strangest sense of déjà vu," said Hermione, glancing sideways at Ron and blushing.

"Same here," said Ron, doing the same.

"What should we do with him?" asked Astoria, running up with Ginny and grabbing Ron's hand. She was pointing at Blaise.

"Leave him," said Draco. "He's not waking up anytime soon and, after that performance, I would say even his own side isn't going to attempt it."

Astoria glared down at him and spit. "Fucking bastard. I hope you rot in Azkaban."

"What a shame. He was one of my most loyal followers."

They all whipped around to see Rita Skeeter standing behind them.

"I really hate wars," she said, sounding almost bored. "All I want," she pointed at Hermione's stomach, "is the baby."

"You will _never_ take my wife from me again," Draco drawled, stepping forward.

Rita smirked. "I didn't say anything about your wife, Mr. Malfoy. Just the baby." She lifted her wand. "_Concitus Partus_!"

"AH!" Hermione screamed out in pain as she collapsed to her knees. She wrapped both hands around her stomach.

"What have you done?" shouted Draco, falling beside her.

The others all raised their wands at Rita, but Wiley, Quinn and Stuart Parkinson - who had suddenly appeared - all came to her side. So Phillip, Sophie, Goyle and Pansy all went up behind them. Only, Mila had also appeared and she kept trying to pull Pansy away.

"Quit it, Mum! I'm doing this!"

"Mila, get over here!" shouted Stuart.

Mila looked skeptically at her daughter before joining her husband and raising her wand.

"What's happening?" cried Hermione as her stomach began to writhe in pain.

"It is a spell Quinn found for me," answered Rita. "I had intended to use it on you two days ago but, then, you escaped. It really slowed down my plan."

"But … what … AH!" Hermione fell to her hands. It was like no pain she had ever felt before.

"Oh, you want to know what it does?" Rita smiled wider. "It speeds up pregnancy. It is, of course, highly dangerous and only recommended in the most trivial of circumstances, which I would absolutely say this is!"

Everyone gaped down at Hermione and then up at Rita.

"Considering how far along you already were, I would say you are due to go into labor in about … oh, maybe ten minutes." She took out a pocket watch and looked at the time before showing it to Hermione and Draco. "Tick tock, Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy."

Hermione shied away from the noise of the clock. Draco silenced it.

"So … you're going into labor?" he asked, wrapping his arms around her shoulders and pulling her towards him.

"Not …Ah … yet!" she said through clenched teeth.

"Hermione …" Draco said.

"What?"

"I know this really isn't the time for this … but I _totally_ called it."


	39. Constellation Child

**A/N: So there will be two more chapters after this one. For some reason, I just can't seem to end on an even 40 :-P**

"AHHH!" Hermione screamed out in agony. She immediately started to vomit. "FUCK! It hurts!" she shouted, trying to clutch her stomach but nearly collapsing as she did so. Draco held her tighter.

"Don't worry. It isn't hurting the baby." Rita smiled. "Only you."

"You fucking bitch!" shouted Draco, trying to raise his wand at her but immediately falling back to Hermione's side when she cried out in pain.

Astoria leaned in and whispered, "Draco, we need to get her out of here. I have everything we need."

Draco nodded. Eyes once again fixed on Rita, he told everyone on his side with their wands aimed, "Take care of them."

And with that, a new duel commenced. A few more witches and wizards from both sides joined in, the Fellowship of the Dragon side trying to distract the purebloods, and the purebloods trying to clear a path for Rita to follow as Draco picked Hermione up and carried her into the forest. Astoria ran after them with Ron just behind her.

"I assume you can use one more," he said, grabbing her hand.

"Of course." She smiled.

"Draco, put me down! Put me down!"

Draco did as he was ordered. Hermione started vomiting into a bush the moment her feet touched the ground.

When it passed, she said, "It's coming too frequently. You can't carry me."

"Well, then how the hell are we supposed to move you? You can barely stand up, let alone run your arse out of here!"

"I know! Just … let me think! Ugh …"

She vomited again.

The others all began looking around in a panic, trying to find some solution. Then a light went off in Astoria's head.

"When I was a child, I used to explore every inch of this forest. I once found a small cave that isn't far from here. We can hide in there until the baby is born, and then get the hell out of here."

"That sounds like as good of a plan as we're going to get," said Draco, putting an arm around Hermione. "Please, love, let's just try to move. Just hold onto me and if you need to stop, we'll stop."

Hermione nodded. She had tears in her eyes as she draped one arm securely around his shoulders. He wrapped both of his around her waist and held on tight, half-carrying her as they followed Astoria towards the cave.

Only having gone a few feet further, Hermione began panting. She and Draco paused, her face cringing as the baby jerked inside of her.

"Maybe we just need to take her mind off of the pain," suggested Ron. "Like, we should all talk about something that will ignite that Hermione fire."

"Good idea!" said Astoria. "Umm … let's see … Have you two discussed baby names yet?"

"Ooh, good one!" shouted Ron. "They'll never agree on that!"

Both Draco and Hermione looked at him and sneered.

"Prove me wrong, then. Draco, what do you want to name your baby?"

Hermione stood back up straight and let Draco help her walk further.

"Well … I always planned on naming my first son Scorpius."

Hermione glanced sideways at him. "What?"

"Ooooh! I like that!" said Astoria, looking over her should and beaming at them.

"You know, like the constellation. Draco is a constellation, so why shouldn't my son be named after one, as well?"

"So out of _all_ of the constellations in the sky, you picked 'Scorpius'?"

Draco blinked.

"Are you _serious_?"

"Dead serious. What's wrong with it?"

"Uhh, it's horrible! Why don't we just name our child Camelopardalis while we're at it!"

"Because _that's_ stupid, Mione. No one wants their child named after a giraffe."

"Scorpius is stupid, Draco! We are not, _not_ naming our child that!"

"Well, do _you_ have any better suggestions?"

Hermione paused for a second, vomited, clutched onto him tighter and said, "I have always been a fan of the name Hugo."

"Oh, I like Hugo," said Ron, looking back.

Draco cocked an eyebrow. "Hugo? Now, are _you_ serious?"

"Yes, why?"

"Oh, nothing. I suppose we could always use a Permanent-Sticking Charm right at birth to put a sign on his forehead that says, 'By all means, please, beat my arse'."

"What does that mean?"

"It's a nerd's name, Mione."

"It most certainly is not!"

"Is too!"

Suddenly, Hermione collapsed to her knees and then to her side, all the while clutching her stomach. "Ah!"

Draco knelt down beside her and stroked her wet cheek. He kissed it before scooping her back into his arms. "Move fast, Astoria!"

She began running through the trees with Ron, Draco holding Hermione at their heels.

"Okay … so maybe I can get onboard with the whole 'constellation' thing. But, please, Draco, something less Slytherin sounding than Scorpius."

He smiled down at her. "Not even in the middle?"

She shook her head and tried to smile back.

"Fine." He frowned. "But not Hugo, either."

"That's fair."

"So since the name Scorpius is free, Ron, do you think maybe our first child -?"

"Absolutely not."

"Ugh … Draco, put me down."

Draco did as he was ordered.

Hermione stood on shaky legs, panting for a second before her eyes widened. "Oh no."

"Hermione, what …" Draco then looked down at Hermione's trousers and saw that they were soaked. "Did your …" He gulped. "Did your water just break?"

"I … I think so."

"Shit!" said Astoria, running over. "Draco, pick her up again! We need to move since I have a pretty good feeling labor is going to be as quick as the last six weeks of pregnancy."

"Well, at least that's a perk!" said Ron, beaming. No one beamed back.

Hermione tried to keep herself together as Draco lifted her back into his arms, but it was just so hard when she felt this frightened. It wasn't supposed to be like this. Why hadn't she listened to him and stayed behind?

Hermione gripped her arms around Draco's neck and cried into his chest as he ran swiftly through the forest. Before long, they arrived at a small cave that they all had to crawl into. Hermione lay down on her back in the center of the small space while Astoria sat near her legs, throwing Ron's jumper over her middle, pulling down her trousers and knickers, and preparing everything needed for childbirth. Ron put up a Silencing Charm around the cave and assisted Astoria while Draco sat near Hermione's head, holding her hand.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Not my best," she said honestly. "Draco … I'm scared."

"I know," he said, leaning down and kissing the top of her head. "So am I."

"I know I shouldn't have fought today. I do. But the thought of you being out there on the battlefield and me having no idea what was happening to you … I just couldn't bear it. I love you. I love you so much."

"I love you too."

"I love you more than I ever thought I was capable of loving anyone."

"Uhh … Hermione, ex-boyfriend right here," said Ron.

"_Do not_ interrupt our moment, Weasel!" snapped Draco.

Ron quickly shut his mouth.

Draco turned back to Hermione and leaned close. He stroked the hair off of her sweaty forehead and whispered, "I feel the same way about you. I understand why you fought today. I hate it, but I understand. I would have done the same thing because, after everything that has happened, I never want to be away from you again."

Hermione smiled. She sniffled as tears streamed down her cheeks. "I'm going to be okay, right? We're both going to make it out of this and we're going to raise our constellation child together?"

He smiled back. "Of course we are. Nothing can stop us when we're together. I learned that a long time ago."

Hermione nodded. Just then, she felt a very large and powerful pain that could only be a contraction.

"It looks like it's happening, Hermione!" said Astoria from her feet. "No time to ease into it. Just push."

"I guess it works out that you never took Lamaze," said Ron.

Draco and Hermione both glared at him until she started to scream.

"Oh, shit!" shouted Draco as she squeezed the life out of his hand.

"Push, Hermione!" ordered Astoria.

Hermione looked at Draco. As soon as he nodded and kissed her forehead, she began to push.

XXX

Back on the battlefield, Narcissa and Lucius were looking around for Draco and Hermione. They had gotten held up on their way back by a very persistent wizard who was presently no more, but they had sent Ethan ahead of them to make sure their son and his wife were all right. Only, currently, Ethan was busy trying to keep people out of the shadows and safe from the vampires that had finally decided to strike. There were only three now since the giants took out two, but their dwindling numbers only made them angrier.

With everyone else momentarily occupied in a very intense duel, Lucius and Narcissa were starting to get a bit panicky. Then they caught sight of Arthur Weasley blasting the wizard he was dueling to oblivion. He would be able to speak now, at least for a moment.

Lucius still did not like the wizard, but he swallowed his pride and ran up to him, anyway. "Weasley!"

Arthur looked up.

"Where are my son and Hermione?"

"Were you not here for that?" asked Arthur.

Lucius stared at him questioningly.

"Guess not. That Skeeter woman hit Hermione with a spell, speeding up her pregnancy. She's due to give birth at any moment."

"What?" shouted Narcissa, running over. "Where are they?"

Arthur shook his head. "They went into the forest about ten minutes ago. Ron and Astoria are with them. She's a Healer. She should be able to help but Hermione looked pretty sick."

Now Narcissa looked sick. "Where is that bitch?" she asked - swearing for maybe the third time in her life - while looking all around the battlefield.

"She was dueling with Harry, last I saw her."

Arthur's eyes scanned the area. When he located Harry, he and Ginny were battling with Quinn. Rita was nowhere to be seen.

Lucius quickly stepped in and sent Harry off to his wife and Arthur.

"Where is the Skeeter woman?" demanded Narcissa the moment he got there.

"I … don't know," said Harry, taking his turn to look all around. "Quinn cut in so she could try to follow Hermione and Draco, but Professor Sprout started dueling her right after."

"Well, where is Professor Sprout?" asked Arthur, also starting to look panicked.

Having had enough of this, Narcissa began to run around the battlefield, looking everywhere for any signs of Rita or the professor. Arthur and Harry did the same. A wizard tried to duel her, but Ethan jumped in and took care of him quickly before returning to the vampires.

"Where did Draco and Hermione go in?" she asked, when running across Harry again.

He pointed and she followed his finger, gasping as she came across the entrance to the forest. There, just inside of the trees, was Professor Sprout's body. Dead as a doornail.

"Draco!" shouted Narcissa, trying to run into the trees. Someone blasted a tree that fell in front of her. She turned to see Quinn and Wiley both aiming their wands at her. Lucius was a few feet behind them, removing a Stunning Charm from Ginny. Narcissa aimed her wand.

"_Expelliarmus_!" shouted Wiley.

It went flying.

"I do not want to hurt you, Narcissa. I have known you and Lucius a long time, and it seems my number of old friends is declining. But, I'm afraid, if you take one more step -"

"How dare you threaten my wife!" shouted Lucius, leaving a now conscious Ginny - who ran over to help her father in a new duel - to raise his wand at Wiley. "_Avada Kedavra_!"

Wiley dodged behind a tree. "So that's how it's going to be!"

Quinn cast the Cruciatus Curse at Narcissa as she dove for her wand, just missing her. Harry tried to disarm him, but Wiley ran back into the open and sent him speeding backwards.

With the Disarming Charm on the brain, Lucius shouted, "_Expelliarmus_!" at Wiley, just as Wiley shouted, "_Expelliarmus_!" at him. Both of their wands went flying.

"Shit!" shouted Wiley, darting in the direction of his wand.

Quinn now aimed his wand at Lucius but, before he could cast anything, Harry was back on his feet and shouting, "_Expelliarmus_!"

Narcissa searched the bushes for her wand but, just when she located it, Wiley pulled her back and used her as a shield while looking for his.

"Fuck this!" shouted Quinn, tearing a branch off of the fallen tree and whacking Lucius across the head.

Lucius fell to the ground and Quinn whacked him again on the back. Knowing no little spell would do, Harry tried to cast the Cruciatus Curse on him but Quinn used the branch to block it. The spell now giving it a sharp and pointed tip, Quinn lifted the branch as Lucius turned onto his back and aimed it at his heart.

"No! Please, stop!" Narcissa cried as Wiley continued to hold her. She shut her eyes tight as Quinn brought the branch down hard towards her husband's heart. Only, the groan she heard was not Lucius's. When Narcissa opened her eyes again, Lucius was pressed against a tree with Ethan using his body to shield him from harm. He had moved him out of the way of Quinn's attack, but not quick enough since the branch was now sticking out of his stomach. While a wound like this would not kill a vampire, he still looked very much in pain.

"What are you doing?" asked Lucius, jaw slightly fallen.

"I think … that should be … _err_ … pretty obvious," said Ethan through clenched teeth.

"Bloody fucking vampire!" shouted Quinn, jamming the branch in further.

Ethan grabbed hold of the branch as it came out the other side of him, making sure it did not poke into Lucius at all. Then he pushed it back and out of him, sending Quinn flying. He moved Lucius to the side and then set his sights on Narcissa.

In one quick movement - though not as swift as usual - he had her out of Wiley's clutches and next to Lucius. He then tried to attack Wiley but the pain from the hole in his stomach halted him. Harry aimed his wand at Wiley, now that he didn't have his human shield anymore, but he dodged behind a tree again before Harry could even cast a spell.

Quinn ran forward and tried to jam his branch into Ethan's heart but he dashed out of the way just in time.

"Always getting in my way, you fucking abomination!"

Lucius began running around the area, looking for his wand. "_Accio wand_!" One flew into his hands. Well, that wasn't his. He tossed it aside.

Narcissa eyed the bush her wand was in again and made a run for it.

Wiley, who had somehow found his own wand, poked his head out of the tree he was hiding behind and pointed his wand at Harry. "_Avada Kedavra_!"

Ethan grabbed Harry just in time and moved him out of the way. When he turned back around, Quinn had Narcissa's arm and was throwing her back against a tree. He raised his branch and hurled it towards her chest.

Lucius just found his wand as his wife screamed. Without looking, he flipped around and shouted, "_Crucio_!" in the direction the screams had come from. Quinn fell back in pain, but not before he rammed his weapon right into Ethan's heart as he shielded Narcissa from the blow.

"Ethan!" Narcissa screamed as she wrapped her arms around his waist. The two of them collapsed to the ground.

Wiley grabbed a writhing Quinn and pulled him into the shelter of the trees.

"Ethan, what have you done?"

"W-what … I had to do," he choked. "I-I died a long …" His face clenched. "… time ago, Cissa."

"But you shouldn't have saved me," she cried. "It's my fault you are like this. My father is the one who told them to get rid of you. If you had never gotten involved with me -"

Ethan put a shaky finger to her lips and smiled, showing her those dimples she loved so much. "W-worth it. It was … all worth it."

He leaned forward and kissed her one last time. "After all of these years … you're s-still the most beautiful woman I h-have ever seen …"

Lucius walked up behind them while Harry ran into the forest to look for Wiley and Quinn.

Ethan glanced back at him. "Pull it out, will you? It will … err … be quicker that way."

Lucius looked at his sobbing wife, who gave him the shallowest of nods. He put his hands on the branch -

"G-go get your son."

- and pulled.

Ethan's face twisted in agony. He clutched at the hole where his heart should be and looked at Narcissa with his emerald-green eyes one final time before turning to dust in her arms.

While Narcissa took a moment to mourn the loss, Lucius went over to the bush her wand was in and grabbed it. When her eyes began to focus again, he handed it to her. She took it and stood up slowly, looking down at her dress and calmly wiping the ashes off of it - but not before slipping a few into an empty phial she had in her pocket.

Just then, Harry flew by them and then went skidding across the ground. Quinn leapt out of the trees and aimed his wand at them.

"_Avada_ -"

There was a flash and then, suddenly, three pale figures were standing in front of them. Quinn froze.

"You have killed one of our own," said the most authoritative looking of them.

"So?" spat Quinn. "He was on the other side!"

"No matter which side he fought on, vampires are always united."

"The bastard nearly killed me a few months back! He deserved it!"

Lucius and Narcissa took several steps back. Quinn's boldness was either really brave or really idiotic. But, no matter which one it was, this could not end well for him.

"Out of my way! This is a war and these people need to be taken care of!"

The head vampire shook his head.

"Our murdered brother has claimed this woman as his own," said a vampire that Narcissa recognized from earlier. Ethan had saved her from him. It was good to know that stuck. "She will not die today."

"But you will." The head vampire grinned.

Quinn tried to turn and run, but there was no outrunning a vampire, especially three of them. They were on him almost instantly, teeth sinking into his flesh as they tore him apart, limb by limb. Quinn screamed out in pain as they made sure to keep him alive through it all.

Narcissa put a hand up to her mouth to keep herself from vomiting. Lucius pulled her into his chest and turned them both around.

Harry was back on his feet and ran over to them. He was trying really hard not to look at the scene going on behind them, but it wasn't easy.

"I think Wiley went to find Rita. The number of people on the other side definitely seems to be decreasing," he said, looking out at the battlefield. "Go after them. We'll follow as soon as we can."

Narcissa and Lucius nodded. "It looks like it is time to go and meet our grandson," said Lucius, taking Narcissa's hand and running into the forest.

XXX

"Draco, take the baby!" shouted Astoria, wrapping the crying baby in her jumper and pushing him into Draco's arms. "There's a lot of blood. Ron, feed her the Cruor Mora Potion."

"The what?"

"Purple liquid, pear-shaped bottle! In my bag!" She pointed.

Ron grabbed her bag and dug through it until he found the right potion. He slowly fed it to Hermione, who was barely conscious. As soon as the entire bottle was down, Astoria waved her wand over Hermione's waist. Her body began to convulse.

"Astoria, what's happening?" asked Draco in a panic.

"That fucking spell! It really screwed up her insides. A woman's body is not designed to go through six weeks of a baby's development in a matter of minutes and then give birth so quickly. I've stopped the bleeding but she's lost so much blood already."

"But is she going to be all right?" he cried.

"I hope so," she said, casting another spell.

Draco was unsure of what he was supposed to do or how he was supposed to feel at the moment. Here he was, holding his newborn son in his arm but, at the same time, holding onto his wife's hand while she fought for her life.

He looked down at Hermione. Her breathing was shallow and her entire body was covered with a thick sheen of sweat. Her face and lips were sickly pale as she struggled to stay awake.

"Ron, grab the long, thin phial with the yellow liquid in it and feed it to her," ordered Astoria while waving her wand over Hermione and chanting several more spells.

Ron went into her bag and came out with the correct phial. He poured it down Hermione's throat. She was barely conscious but still tried to open her mouth for him.

Draco squeezed tightly onto her hand. "Keep fighting, Mione. Can't you hear your son? He wants to meet you."

"Draco …" she said weakly as Astoria continued to work on her. "De …describe him to me."

Draco looked down at the baby and smiled. "Well, he's only a few minutes old and already has a head full of your bushy brown hair. When he gets older, we'll have to make sure to always cut it short."

The corners of Hermione's lips curved slightly upwards. "And … his eyes?"

Suddenly, the baby stopped crying and looked right at Draco.

"They are shaped more like yours but are the same color as mine."

"But … but I thought all babies had blue eyes," she said, sounding a little stronger.

"No. They're definitely mine."

The curves of her lips moved higher. "Is he as handsome as you?"

"Probably not."

Her eyes began to flutter open as she tried to scowl.

The baby cooed and reached out for her. Draco lowered him so he could touch his and Hermione's clasped hands with his own small one.

Hermione smiled as she cried. "My baby." She turned her head slightly and, for the first time, stared at the happy face of her son. "He definitely looks like a Malfoy."

"Hermione, how are you feeling?" asked Astoria from her feet.

"I'm all right," she answered, still smiling. "Thank you, Astoria."

"Good, but don't move too much. You're hardly healed. I need the green liquid now, Ron. Rectangular bottle. Don't feed it to her. I need it here."

Ron located the bottle and handed it to her. Hermione tried to distract herself by looking at the baby while Astoria rubbed the liquid all along her stomach and thighs, stinging every inch of bare skin it touched. He just seemed so aware as he looked back at her, reaching out his tiny hand to grab her finger. She didn't know much about newborns, but it just didn't seem usual. Still, he was the most beautiful baby she had ever seen and not just because he looked remarkably like the man she loved, only with softer and rounder features. He just was.

"So handsome."

"I always knew we would make good looking babies." Draco smirked.

All of a sudden, they could hear someone outside of their hideaway.

"Where, oh where are you, Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy!" shouted the voice of Rita Skeeter. "It's time to hand over your baby and finish this!"

Draco gulped as he looked back down at Hermione. "She's right. We need to finish this," he said.

Letting go of her hand, Draco lifted the baby up and kissed his soft cheek before putting him in the groove of Hermione's arm.

"Draco… what are you doing?" asked Hermione, reaching back out for him.

He took her hand back in his own and gave it a squeeze. "Protecting my family," he said, leaning down and kissing her.

"Draco, no."

"I have to do this, Mione." He clonked his forehead against hers. "I love you."

The baby cooed.

"Both of you." He smiled. "Stay here and rest. When I get back, we will leave this place forever and take our son home."

"No! Draco, please, wait for Astoria to heal me a little more and we'll go together. We have to fight together."

"No. Stay here with our son," he ordered. "I will be back, Hermione. No matter what, I _will_ be back. After all of this, you and I deserve our happy ending."

Draco kissed her and the baby again, then reluctantly let go of her hand.

"Draco …"

He crawled towards the exit.

"Please, don't go."

Ron followed him. "I'm coming too!"

Draco didn't object. He turned back one last time and looked at his family, the baby staring back at him with more awareness than he ever thought possible in a newborn. "I love you, Mione. There will be no cutting corners. You will heal properly."

Hermione sniffled and nodded.

"Now, tell me you love me too."

"I love you too," Hermione cried. "Please … be careful."

"I will," he said before crawling out of the cave and heading off to find and fight Rita Skeeter.

XXX

"Ah!" Theo fell back as his father hit him with a powerful spell that left one of his arms numb.

"I do not want to kill you, Theo," said Quincy. "As much as it pains me to say it, you are the only son I have, and the Nott name _needs_ to live on."

"Is that all I am to you? Just a bloody way to carry on your family name?"

"Isn't that what we all are?" he asked. "I know that that is all my father saw me as, and I never tried to kill him for it. I respected him. Where did I go wrong with you?"

"I could name a few things," said Theo, getting back on his feet and using his wand to bring feeling back into his arm.

"Like killing your mother?"

"That's barely a small part of why I hate you."

"A hate so strong that you became a blood traitor? On second thought, why is it that I am so willingly sparing filth like you? _Avada_ -"

"_Stupefy_!"

Quincy barely blocked the spell. He looked to see a fairly young witch with brown hair pointing her wand at him.

"May I help you?" he asked.

The girl did not answer but kept aiming her wand at him, a look of hatred spread across her face that he did not quite understand.

"If you haven't noticed, my son and I are sort of in the middle of something here, so if you could just scurry along -"

"_Crucio_!"

Quincy was a bit taken aback by the suddenness of the spell and barely managed to dodge it. "Do you know this girl, Theo?"

"No," said Theo, almost convincingly. "Of course not."

Quincy raised his eyebrows. "Really? Because your eyes say otherwise." He glanced at the girl, and then back at his son, and then again at the girl, and one final time at Theo. "Is this the infamous girlfriend? The one you were so eager to get an owl to? And here I was, thinking that was just a ruse to get a letter to the Minister."

"It was. You're wrong."

"No, I don't think I am," said Quincy. "What is your name, pet?" he asked, looking back at the girl.

She did not answer.

"All right, then. Have it your way. _Crucio_!"

The girl barely dodged. Theo tried hard not to react.

"What is her name, Theo?"

"I … I don't -"

"_Crucio_!"

She dodged it again and shot another Stunning Spell in Quincy's direction.

"A name!"

"I -"

"_Avada_ -"

"Katie! It's Katie!" shouted Theo, holding his hands up pleadingly. "Please, Father! Your fight is with me! Leave her out of this!"

Quincy looked back at his son and smiled. "It seems like she would rather this fight was with both of you. _Avada Kedavra_!"

Katie barely got out of the way in time.

XXX

Draco and Ron moved through the forest with caution, one looking left while the other looked right. It had gotten disconcertingly quiet and Rita was nowhere to be found.

"Do you think maybe she went back to the battlefield?" whispered Ron.

"Not a chance," answered Draco. "I am sure she is watching us."

"Maybe she's gone beetle."

There was a thought. Draco's eyes immediately starting scanning around for the bug, but it would be next to impossible to find a specific beetle in a forest.

"You can stop looking around, Mr. Malfoy. I am not a beetle."

Draco and Ron both turned to see Rita Skeeter leaning casually against a tree.

"I haven't had any desire to take that form since I got stuck in it." She took a step forward. "Has the baby been born yet?"

Draco didn't answer.

Rita rolled her eyes. "Oh, never mind. I already know it has. And my guess, by your lack of tears, is that your wife made it, as well. What a pity."

Draco stared daggers at her as he raised his wand.

"All I want is the baby, Mr. Malfoy. Then you and your wife can be on your merry way."

He raised his wand higher.

"I don't see what the big deal is. You two can always have more children."

"Are you serious?" asked Draco, pursing his eyebrows. "You're fucking mental if you actually think I will ever let you touch my son!"

"Oh, a boy!" said Rita, her face lighting up. "I had rather been hoping for one." She lifted her wand so it was pointed at him. "So, shall we finish this, then?"

Draco was just about to say yes when she slyly moved her wand to Ron and shouted, "_Crucio_!"

He fell back, screaming in agonizing pain.

"Just you and me, Mr. Malfoy. One on one."

Draco glowered at her and pointed his wand more forcefully. "For my wife!" he shouted. "_Crucio_!"

XXX

Hermione struggled to sit up with her baby in her arms. She nearly passed out when she saw all of the blood drenching the ground and her clothes. And this was after Astoria cleaned the bulk of it up.

"Hermione, you shouldn't strain yourself. Stay down."

"No. I can't sit still right now," she said, cradling her son on her lap and smiling down at him.

Astoria finished cleaning the blood off of her trousers and helped her slip them back on, trying hard to be careful of Hermione's fragile body.

"These will be uncomfortable but it's all we have. I wish I'd thought to pack a skirt or something." At least they were more like loungewear and not jeans. Those would be absolutely awful.

"It's fine, Astoria. I'm just happy that I'm here. I owe you … so much."

"It was nothing," she said with a smile. "I was glad to help. I didn't want Draco to know, but you really scared me there for a moment."

"I had complete faith in you." Hermione brought her son's little head up to her lips and kissed it. "Have you had a chance to look at him yet?" she asked, glancing back at Astoria.

She shook her head. Hermione held the baby out to her and Astoria took him. She smiled and tickled his belly. He grabbed her finger.

"He isn't really acting like a newborn. I think that spell might have developed him a bit further."

"I don't care how he acts as long as he's healthy," said Hermione, trying to get another look at him.

"Normally, I would have you nurse him right about now but, with all of the Potions I had you take, I don't really think it's a good idea."

Hermione frowned.

"Don't worry. You'll have plenty of time to nurse him in the future. In a couple of months, you'll be absolutely sick of it."

"I doubt it," she said, looking down at him and sighing. Astoria started handing him back to her but she shook her head. "Give me a moment."

She reached into her pocket and pulled out a small phial.

Astoria looked at it curiously. "Is that Pansy's potion?" she asked, furrowing her brow.

"It is," said Hermione, drinking it down. "I stole it from her pocket earlier. Just in case."

"Why are you numbing yourself, Hermione? Draco _told_ you to rest."

"Yes, I know. But we can't stay here, Astoria. It's not safe for my baby." She tossed the empty phial aside and took her son back into her arms. "We need to move. I will rest once I know he's out of harm's way."

Hermione tied the jumper so her baby was wrapped securely in a bundle then headed for the exit. Astoria grabbed her bag and followed.

"Are you sure you don't want to wait a little longer?"

"I'm fine," she said, struggling to get to her feet once they were outside.

Astoria hurried to help her. "Please, don't strain yourself."

"Which way is out?" asked Hermione, looking around.

Reluctantly pointing to the left, Astoria said, "That way."

Hermione started walking 'that way'.

Astoria had to run to keep up with her. "Could you please, at least, take one more Healing Potion?" asked Astoria, shuffling through her bag.

"No more," said Hermione. "I want to nurse my son later."

"This one won't affect that," she said, coming out with a small bottle. "It was the one I used to stop the bleeding that he shouldn't get a taste of."

Hermione paused to take the potion, just to satisfy her friend. Once it was down, she heard some leaves crunching. She immediately whipped in the direction of the sound, pointed her wand and shouted, "_Stupefy_!"

Lucius raised his wand and blocked it just in time.

"Look at you all in Protective Mommy mode," said Astoria, smiling.

"Hermione, thank Merlin we found you!" said Narcissa, stepping out from behind her husband. Her eyes lit up when they landed on the bundle in Hermione's arms. "Is that my grandson?" She ran over to get a better look.

Hermione pulled the baby away and took several steps back. "What did my parents serve for lunch the first time you met them?" she asked.

Lucius smiled. "Good girl."

"Oh, it was that dreadfully dry meat," said Narcissa, standing on tiptoe and trying to catch a glimpse of her grandson. "What was it called again, Lucius? Roasted beef?"

"Yes, I believe so," he said. "It was an entire roasted meal. Sunday Roasted, right?"

They both looked at Hermione expectantly.

She smiled, "Close enough," and moved the baby back so they could see him.

"You have been through labor and birth already?" asked Lucius, stepping closer.

"Yes. It was all the spell," she answered. "I was just lucky Astoria was with me. She saved my life."

"May I?" asked Narcissa, eagerly wiggling her fingers. Hermione handed her the baby. "Oh look, Lucius! He has yours and Draco's eye color. And that is definitely a Malfoy nose."

Lucius looked down at the baby and grinned. "Well, there is certainly no mistaking whose hair he got." He chuckled as he ruffled his grandson's head. The baby smiled. "He is very present for a newborn."

"Yes, that is the general consensus," said Hermione.

Suddenly, there was a loud blast from nearby. They all jumped and the baby immediately started crying. Narcissa began rocking him.

"I promise, this is the only time in your life I am ever going to do this to you," said Lucius to his grandson before casting a Silencing Charm on him.

Hermione looked in the direction of the sound in a panic. "I … I don't think I can do this," she said in a shaky voice.

"Do what?" asked Astoria.

"Run." She wiped at her wet cheeks. "I can't run away knowing my husband is out there fighting. I have to find him! I have to help him!"

Hermione started to move towards the blast but Astoria grabbed her arm and pulled her back. "Hermione, no! You have a son to think about!"

"A son who needs to know his father!" she screamed, trying to pull away from her. "He'll be as safe with Lucius and Narcissa as he will with me! I have to go, Astoria! The prophecy says everyone must fight! We need to fight together! We're strongest that way! Please, let me go!"

Astoria's hand eased slightly.

"Please," Hermione begged. "I cannot lose him now. I need him. _Our_ _son_ needs him."

She released her.

"Hermione, surely you are in no condition to fight," sad Lucius, looking concerned.

"Probably not, but I need to be with Draco right now." Hermione walked over to where Narcissa was holding her son and gave him a kiss. She cried as she stroked his fuzzy head. "You two will take care of him, won't you?"  
"For five minutes while you go and kill that hideous bug? Sure." Narcissa smirked.

"Thank you," said Hermione. She kissed him one more time before turning quickly and running in the direction of the blast. There could be no looking back.

"Hermione, wait!" shouted Astoria, running after her. "I'm coming too! If you get to fight with Draco then I get to fight with Ron!"

Hermione nodded, not slowing down as she ran towards Draco, eager to finish this once and for all.


	40. Love and War

**A/N: Only one more chapter until it's ALLLLLLLLLLL over! Drink it in while you can ;-)**

Draco landed hard on his back after Rita used her wand to try and blast Ron into oblivion. Luckily, she missed him and instead made a well-sized hole in the middle of a tree. They would really have to make sure to avoid that spell.

"No, dammit! I said one-on-one! Stop getting in the way, Mr. Weasley, and _maybe_ I'll be kind enough to make your death quick and painless when I control the wizarding world!"

"Fat chance!" shouted Ron, running out from the tree he had dodged behind and shooting a Killing Curse at her.

She effortlessly stepped out of the way. "Aren't you Weasleys against that sort of magic?"

"Not when someone is trying to kidnap our friend's baby!"

"You truly are a nuisance, you know that?"

Rita tried to blast Ron again, but he jumped out of the way. She grunted.

"_Avada Kedavra_!"

Ron rolled out of the Killing Curse's line of fire just in time. When he looked up, Wiley Rosier was standing there with his wand pointed right at him.

"_Avada Kedavra_!"

He rolled some more.

"It's about time you got here, Wiley! If you want to be Minister when this is all said and done then you better damn well start pulling your weight!"

"How dare you criticize me! I have been doing nothing but fighting for you this entire time!"

"Where's Quinn?"

"He was bloody torn apart by vampires for killing that one of Arron's! I told you they were unpredictable! We never should have brought them in!"

Ethan was dead? Draco tried not to react, but it was hard when he knew how upset Hermione and his mother would be. Who else that they cared about had died today?

"And Quincy?"

"I heard someone from the other side say that his son was a spy. The rumor is they're dueling."

"Bloody fucking … and the Parkinsons?"

"Dueling their daughter."

"Well, I see the prophecy was not wrong about families being torn apart." Rita looked back at Draco and raised her wand. "Looks like we can finally have that one-on-one time I was craving."

"_Avada Kedavra_!"

Rita dodged as a Killing Curse shot by her scarred head. "What the -"

She looked up to see Hermione running towards Draco with her wand aimed. Astoria was right behind her, only her legs were taking her towards Ron.

Rita huffed. "Oh, fine! Two-on-one! Whatever! You're still going to lose!"

"Hermione, what are you doing here?" demanded Draco. "Where's the baby?"

"Don't worry. He's safe," she answered as she reached him.

He grabbed at her arm and tried to push her away. "And you need to be safe with him -"

"Draco, no!" she shouted, pulling out of his grasp. "Do you remember why we were fighting so much before I was kidnapped?"

"I -"

"It was because we were lying to each other! We were lying to each other because both of us feel this constant need to protect one another! But I don't _need_ protecting, Draco! All I need is you!"

Draco sighed. "I need you too."

"Then let me stay! We're strongest when we're together! You can't deny that!"

He smiled. "I can't."

"So … we'll fight together then!" She smiled back.

"You're the boss."

"_Crucio_!"

Draco grabbed Hermione by the waist and moved her to the other side of him, the curse just missing both of them. He kissed her quickly before raising his wand and shouting, "_Crucio_!" right back at Rita. It just missed.

XXX

"Lucius, are you sure we're going in the right direction?" asked Narcissa, trying to sooth her crying, yet still silent, grandson.

"Yes, I'm positive. How is he?" he asked, looking back.

"Still fussy," she said with a smile, "but cute enough to rival his own father." Suddenly, her smile faded. "Do you think they'll be all right?"

"Of course they will. We raised Draco to be the best and he has lived up to that. The only one with higher marks in his year at school was his wife. There is no better wizard and witch to finish this war."

"I know Draco is strong, that is not my concern. I just … we've already lost so much during this war. I don't think I could bear losing him too."

"We won't," said Lucius, glancing back at her. He stopped and let her catch up to him. "What are you going to do with the ashes?"

Narcissa sighed and reached one hand down to feel the phial in her pocket. "I don't know. It just seemed wrong not to have some sort of burial for him. He saved my life countless times today. Yours too."

Lucius frowned. "I wish I felt guiltier about what I did to him but I'm sorry, Cissy. I just don't. If I hadn't done what your father requested then you and Ethan might have stayed together and eventually gotten married. You and Draco and now this nameless grandson of ours are the only things in my life I have to be proud of. While the other two might just have happened, it was not like that with you, Cissy. You were my choice, my prize. Our love may not have been as instant as yours and his, but that does not make it any less significant."

"I know that," said Narcissa, looking down at the baby who had finally calmed and using her sleeve to wipe off his wet cheeks. "I was never going to marry him, Lucius. Despite everything, I loved my family and I did not want the same thing that happened to Andromeda to happen to me. In fact, I even overheard our fathers talking once about trying to find a way to get you and me together."

Lucius raised his eyebrows. "Really?"

She nodded. "I thought that was why you first decided to try and make a move on me."

"No, that was just me being a horny teenage boy."

Narcissa smirked and shook her head. "We probably would have gotten married, anyway. Only, it would have been arranged."

"I like our way better."

"What? You turning my boyfriend into a vampire, using my depression over his disappearance to sleep with me, falling for me and then manipulating me into sharing your beliefs?"

"Well, when you put it like that …"

"Look, Lucius, I'm not going to leave you if that is what you are worried about," she said coldly. "I get the feeling the reason you keep bringing this up is because you think I am and that just is not the case. Despite everything, I know you are not a bad person. You have made some mistakes, _plenty_ of mistakes, but so have I. And I love that you are trying to better yourself. I do. If it weren't for you, I might never have had the strength to go undercover as I did. It was seeing you become a better person that made me want to be one."

Lucius sighed. "I wish I had never doubted you."

"Me too," she said before making some cooing noises to settle the fidgeting baby. Once he was still, she continued walking. After only taking a few steps, Lucius reached out and grabbed her arm. She turned and he cupped her face before drawing her in for a kiss.

When he pulled away, he smirked and said, "It just didn't seem right that I was not the last person to kiss my wife." And then he kissed her again.

"Always a competition with you," she said with a smile before kissing him back.

The baby laughed. They both looked down at him curiously but proud, nonetheless.

"I guess the Silencing Charm wore off," said Lucius.

"This baby is only thirty minutes old. How is he already laughing?" asked Narcissa.

"Best not to question these things, Darling."

Just then, the thick forest began to darken around them. The air became icy and chill as the joy they felt only moments before while staring at their laughing grandson all but vanished.

"Narcissa, we have to move," said Lucius, taking her hand.

They quickly sped into a run but had not gone very far when a dark shadow glided towards them. Lucius yanked Narcissa down to her knees and wrapped his arms protectively around her and the baby. As soon as the Dementor swooped over their heads, he pulled her back to her feet and took off running again. When they saw more Dementors headed for them, they switched directions.

"Of course, the Dementors come for the only two people in this _entire_ war who do not know how to cast a Patronus!" shouted Narcissa as they dashed through the trees.

"I believe there are one or two others who do not know how, either! _Expecto Patronum_!" he attempted with little success.

Another Dementor swooped in front of them, causing them to switch directions once more.

"Well, it looks like we are definitely not heading _out_ of the forest!" shouted Lucius.

Narcissa grunted. "What horrible babysitters we are!"

XXX

"Phillip, Sophie, please help!" shouted Caroline, running over to them. "Seth has completely flipped! Chastity's dead and Seth has completely flipped!

"Chastity's dead?" repeated Phillip as Sophie gasped and threw her hands over her mouth. "How?"

"Vampires got her when she was going after that fucking prick, Zandicus! He won't stop crying over her dead body and Seth has completely flipped! He's being reckless! He's going to get himself killed! You have to stop him!"

Phillip ran off with her without hesitation but Sophie looked back around the battlefield for a quick moment before doing the same. Goyle was helping Pansy duel her father while her mother seemed torn on what to do. Harry, Ginny and the other Weasleys were battling various witches and wizards in the area, and Luna and Rolf were instructing the former D.A. members to use their Patronuses on the abundance of Dementors that had suddenly appeared. Everyone around here was all right, for now. She just hoped it stayed that way.

"Seth, stop!" shouted Phillip, running in front of his friend as he battled a pair of wizards that clearly outmatched him.

"Phillip, I'm fine! Caroline doesn't know what she's talking about!"

"Seth, you need to calm down!" shouted Caroline. "You're going to get yourself killed!"

"Would that be so terrible?" he asked before shooting a Killing Curse at one of the wizards. They dodged it and shot one right back at him. Phillip pulled Seth out of the way.

"Yes, it would!" he said, smacking Seth across the face. "Snap out of it!"

"You didn't see her die! LOOK AT ME!" Seth tugged on his shirt to show Phillip all of the blood on it. "This is Chastity's blood! I don't care what happens to me, just as long as we fucking win! I won't let her death be in vain! _Avada Kedavra_!"

He hit one of the wizards and they fell back dead.

The other wizard looked down at his comrade, slowly moving his angry eyes to Seth. "That was my brother, you bastard!" He then cast what appeared to be a giant fireball and sent it hurdling in Seth and Phillip's direction. They both jumped out of the way.

It was then that Sophie saw him. That prick, Zandicus, sitting near the edge of the forest and crying with a dead witch in his arms. She ran over to him and pulled him out of harm's way just as another fireball came shooting by.

"Chasteety died while running after your arse, you coward! So do 'er a favor and fight like she wanted you to!"

"I … I can't -"

"Yes, you can! She thought better of you zan ze rest of us! Prove 'er right!" shouted Sophie before running back out to help her husband.

Another two wizards from the other side had joined in the fight and were giving Seth, Phillip and Caroline a run for their money. Jack tried to join in but was quickly sent flying backwards and left unconscious.

There was another fireball sent through the middle of them and they all dispersed.

"Dammit, Seth! We are thinkers, not intense duelers!" shouted Caroline, climbing to her feet.

Her eyes barely had time to focus before another fireball was headed right for her. Seth ran over and shoved her out of the way.

The wizard whose brother Seth had killed looked right at him and shouted, "I will kill all of your friends, and then I will kill you slowly, you fucking bastard!"

"_Avada Kedavra_!" shouted Sophie.

One of the other wizards pushed him out of the way but ended up getting struck themselves.

With an even stronger hatred in his eyes, the wizard began to form another fireball. He aimed it towards Sophie but, just when she started to move, he instead threw it at Caroline. There was no time to dodge but Seth was still close. He positioned himself in front of her, shielding her from the fireball as it struck. They both went flying from the force, not stopping until they hit a tree.

"Seth!" screamed Caroline as she pulled him off of her and tried to get a look at his wounds. "No …"

Seth hacked up blood as more of it oozed out of what was essentially a hole in his stomach. He looked down and touched his hand to it.

"No! No, no, no!" repeated Caroline, reaching into her pocket and pulling out a Healing Potion.

Seth touched his hand to the bottle and shook his head. "That …oomg … won't work."

"Seth, no! You have to try! Please, please just try! I can't go on without you! I lo -"

Seth collapsed into her and hacked up more blood. Caroline wrapped her arms around him and clung to his shoulders while she wept.

"Seth, please …"

"Ch-chastity," he choked.

Caroline nodded. "She's just right there," she cried, moving his head so he could look at the body lying alone only a few feet away from them.

Caroline clung to him tighter and dragged him the little ways towards Chastity. She lied him down next to her and he grabbed her cold hand in his.

"Visit … oomg … m-my mum, w-will you?"

Caroline nodded again. She stroked Seth's hair until he took his last breath, then whispered, "I love you," before kissing him on the cheek one last time. When she heard someone walk up behind her, she didn't even have to look. She knew it was Jack. "I'm sorry."

"There's no need for that, Caroline. I always told you, you did," he said before rubbing her shoulder. "Take your moment. I'll make sure no one comes for you."

"Thank you …"

Phillip was trying to keep himself together on the battlefield, and the only way he could do that was by not looking back to see what had become of Seth. But then he couldn't take it anymore and he gave in. The moment he saw Caroline sobbing over what could have only been Seth's body, he immediately regretted it. Phillip's eyes flooded with tears, and his breathing became rapid and heavy as he tried to hold it in.

"Phillipe, you must focus!" shouted Sophie, shooting a Killing Curse at the wizard who kept shooting fireballs. "We weell mourn Seth later! I promeese!" She wiped a few of her own tears away before dodging another fireball.

Taking advantage of their moment of vulnerability, the two wizards they were dueling began throwing everything they had at them. Fireballs, Killing Curses, Cruciatus Curses, all were coming nonstop, and Phillip and Sophie barely had time to block or dodge.

Eventually, Phillip fell onto his back to avoid a fireball. When he looked up, one of the wizards had their wand pointed at him and was shouting, "_Avada Kedavra_!"

"PHILLIPE!" Sophie tried to run for him but he was too far. "NO!"

Phillip closed his eyes and waited for his fate to take hold of him but, just when he thought it was over, someone grabbed his arm and pulled him with amazing strength out of the way. When he opened his eyes again, Zandicus was standing above him and shooting a Killing Curse right back at the wizard. It hit.

"Don't look so shocked," said Zandicus, looking down at him. "Chastity never got the chance to fight, so I will do it in her place."

"Uhh … all right."

"Do not misconstrue this. We are not friends."

"I know."

"We do not share beliefs."

"I know that too."

"But we both loved the same woman once and she would be very upset with me if I let you die."

Phillip forced a smile. "Just focus on the task at hand, will you, Zandicus?"

He then stood up and turned his attention back to the last wizard dueling his wife, trying hard not to look back at his best mate's body just behind him.

XXX

Draco and Hermione were having a hell of a time dueling with Rita. She was pretty strong for a reporter they had rarely seen lift a wand before. Ron and Astoria were not doing much better with Wiley, but that was to be expected.

"Where did you learn to fight, Beetle?" asked Draco as he grabbed Hermione and put up a shield to block them both from a curse she threw at them.

"A girl's gotta know how to take care of herself," said Rita, shooting another one of those giant blasts at them. They separated and dodged.

The forest around them turned dark and eerie very quickly. They all glanced around as any icy chill ran down their necks and through their spines.

"What are the Dementors doing over here?" asked Rita, looking at Wiley.

"I don't know. I told them to stay on the battlefield."

There was suddenly a rustling headed their way. They all turned to see two faint figures run out of the brush. Lucius and Narcissa halted when they saw them.

Draco's eyes widened when he noticed the small bundle in his mother's arms. "My _parents_ are what you call _safe_?"

"Of course they are!" shouted Hermione. "But I said that before they brought him here. What in the name of Merlin are you two -?"

"Dementors led us this way," said Lucius, taking his wife's hand again and running past all of them. "Patronuses please!"

Draco, Hermione and Ron all cast theirs.

"Wiley, go after them! Get the baby!" shouted Rita as Lucius and Narcissa disappeared from view, instantly followed by a trail of Dementors. Wiley immediately pursued them.

"Ron, Astoria!" shouted Hermione. "Stop him! And keep a Patronus near my baby!"

They both nodded and took off after Wiley with Ron's translucent Jack Russell terrier trailing behind. Hermione sent her Patronus off with them too but Draco made his larger to keep the Dementors from entering their battle.

"You mean you don't want to go after your baby yourselves?" asked Rita, arching an eyebrow.

"Dying to," said Draco, "but we have to kill you first."

"Yes, that's what you've been trying to do this entire time, haven't you? And quite unsuccessfully, I might add."

"Not for long. _Avada Kedavra_!" shouted Draco.

Rita sidestepped the curse and smirked. "It will take more than a Killing Curse to kill me, Mr. Malfoy. I suggest you get more creative."

Hermione immediately sent a blast similar to the reporter's in Rita's direction. She had to jump to get out of the way.

"You certainly learn quickly, Mrs. Malfoy. But, unfortunately for you, I am not going to make it that easy!"

She shot another blast through the center of them, causing Draco and Hermione to leap in opposite directions.

As soon as they were separated, Rita aimed her wand at Hermione and shouted, "_Expelliarmus_!"

Hermione went flying backwards as her wand shot out of her hand. A tree stopped her flight and she fell to a heap on the ground.

"Hermione!" she heard Draco scream as she tried to stand up. Another blast was headed her way. "_Contego Amare_!"

Hermione gasped as a red light shot out of Draco's body and entered her own. "NO!"

A shield was put over her before the blast could hit. Knowing very well that Draco would now be unprotected, she instinctually lifted her hand to make it look like she had cast the shield herself.

Rita gasped. "But you are no longer pregnant! How, in the name of Merlin, do you still have wandless magic?" she demanded. "What did he cast on you?"

It seemed to have worked. "He cast a simple protection spell on me. That is all." Hermione stood up slowly, all the while keeping her hands raised. "I have _always_ had wandless magic, Rita. I only led you to believe it was because of the baby to keep me alive."

"But … Pansy confessed -"

"Yes, Pansy confessed what she believed to be true. The theories were her own. I simply did not deny them."

"I believed your child was the answer to the prophecy long before I ever knew about the wandless magic!" shouted Rita. "The day of conception was all I needed!"

"You mean the date Goyle confirmed for you when cufflinks came out of that potion? A wizard who is currently out there fighting on our side? You really think he didn't have it in him to lie?"

"He wouldn't dare! Theo entered his mind many …" Rita stopped.

Hermione smirked. "Yes, Theo. Did Wiley not just confirm him to be a spy a few moments ago?"

Rita's eyes narrowed as she pointed her wand more forcefully at Hermione. "Liar. I know I am right."

"Am I a liar, though?" asked Hermione, raising her eyebrows. "All of this time, you thought you were two steps ahead of the game, Rita, when, really, you were always ten steps behind. _Our baby_ was never the answer to the prophecy!"

"Liar!"

"It was always a spell! A spell that would protect the ones we love from people like you!"

"Liar, liar, liar!"

"A spell that Draco and I started together! That _he_ finished in my absence!"

"No!"

"For months, you have been chasing the wrong answer! So, tell me, Ms. Skeeter. How does it feel to be played for a fool?"

"_Crucio_!"

Hermione held up a hand and Draco blocked the spell. "_Crucio_!" she shouted back.

Draco was fairly skilled at nonverbal spells and cast a pretty good one. It shot out of Hermione's chest, though she moved her hand to make it look like it was coming from there. When Rita dodged it, Hermione darted for her wand.

"Fine!" shouted Rita, standing back up straight. "I was saving this for later but my annoyance of you has convinced me that it's time. It won't get everyone from here but it will hit enough of them!"

"What do you mean?" asked Hermione, now aiming her wand. "Any spell you aim at the battlefield will kill your own people!"

"Yes, I am aware of that, Mrs. Malfoy, but I am also positive that all of my people will be proud to sacrifice themselves for the greater good! So you say you have a spell that will protect all of the ones you love? Well, I suggest you cast it now. _Magna Crepitus_!"

A large burst of roaring fire shot out of Rita's wand and into the sky, engulfing the forest even quicker than fiendfyre. It circled around them, looking ready to strike.

Hermione immediately thought of her spell. It would protect everyone, even their enemies. The war would be stuck at a standstill, but what other choice did she have?

She was just about to cast it when she looked at Draco, unprotected as the fire circled around him, still glowing in that faint blue light …

"The light …" whispered Hermione. "That's it! The light!"

The light from Katie's spell. It was the only thing that separated their two sides. With the light, she could protect only those who were most important to her. Her friends, her family, even the strangers who had come out here to fight for someone they hardly knew, simply because they knew it was right.

"_Contego Totum Lumen_!" Hermione shouted, aiming her wand at Draco's translucent dragon that was still floating around.

The moment the spell hit, the dragon let out a thunderous roar. It swept through Draco and Hermione, catching them both in the most luminous of blue lights before growing and then shooting up towards the sky. It split into several smaller dragons and darted in different directions.

The dragons began to race the fire towards the battlefield, each of them letting out a roar of warning that rivaled that of its enemy. Everyone on the battlefield looked up as the massive amount of flames rushed towards them, some halting to run but most continuing to fight or putting up shields.

The dragons beat the fire by milliseconds and flew onto the battlefield, running through everyone engulfed in the faint blue light, making it shine for everyone to see.

Ginny clung to Harry as the flames shot all around them, the heat of it all still making them sweat even though they were unharmed.

Pansy had fallen to the ground when the blue light engulfed her, too mesmerized by it to notice her father aim a Killing Curse at her. It bounced right off and shot back at him. He dodged it but, not even a second later, his wife hit him with her own Killing Curse. He did not even have time to react before he fell stiff on the ground.

Immediately realizing what this spell was, Pansy looked over at the flames headed their way. Her eyes widened and she jumped to her feet, wrapping her arms around her screaming mother to try and shield her. Being so small, this didn't do much, so Goyle ran over and covered his much larger body over Mila's. The flames still got her, but she was not as hurt as she could have been.

Phillip grabbed onto Sophie as the flames swept by them, shielding her head even though they were already both protected. Zandicus was lucky he had decided to fight since, before, he hadn't been glowing blue at all.

Suddenly, the vampires zoomed by them, trying to avoid the flames. They took off into the forest with no intent on ever coming back, nearly knocking over Caroline and Jack, who were trying to shield Seth and Chastity's bodies.

Further down the battlefield, witches and wizards fighting for the purebloods were not being killed, but, instead, were seriously injured by the flames. The giants took this moment to stomp on and crush them, putting them out of their misery.

The dragons kept swooping ahead of the flames, putting their blue light over Luna and Rolf as they warded off Dementors, and Neville, Hannah and Kingsley as they former protected the wounded Minister from a vicious group of witches and wizards. The dragons even protected Charlie Weasley and his dragon, Summer, flying in the sky, along with every last Hippogriff, Thestral and witch or wizard on a broomstick fighting on their side.

At the very edge of the battlefield were Theo and Katie, dueling his father. They were the last to see the flames coming and Quincy used Theo's distraction to shoot a Killing Curse at him.

"No!" Katie threw herself in front of him and flung her arms around his neck.

Theo could feel his heart stop as the spell hit, tears already flooding his eyes before he realized Katie was still breathing against him. She looked up at him, noticing the last of the translucent blue dragons floating just above his head. He let out a loud breath of relief and kissed her.

"What is this magic?" demanded Quincy, who had barely managed to dodge his own Killing Curse while also having to cast a shield to protect himself from the last bit of flames.

"I believe this is the work of the Malfoys," said Theo with a smile.

"_Attention all enemies of the Malfoys and the Ministry_," Kingsley's voice radiated around the battlefield. "_You have lost. If you cast a spell at us, it will only bounce right off. Go on. Do it now if you do not believe me_."

Quincy did just that. Theo moved Katie out of the way, just in case. Neither of them was harmed.

"_Now you can see that I am not lying. Drop your wands and surrender immediately. If you do not, we WILL finish what was started._"

Theo and Katie could literally hear the many clicks of wands dropping to the ground. Unfortunately, Quincy's was not one of them.

"You heard the man. Finish what was started, Theo."

Theo took a step forward and held out his wand.

"Theo … think about this," Katie said behind him. "He has already lost. There are other ways to punish him for his crimes."

Quincy smirked. "Kill me, Theo. It's what you've always wanted," he mocked.

Theo's nostrils flared. He glared at his father, swung his wand and shouted, "_Stupefy_!"

Quincy fell back unconscious. Theo walked up to him and bound his legs and wrists.

"I'd say Azkaban is worse than death. Wouldn't you?" he asked, looking over at Katie.

She walked over and took his hand. "So much worse," she said with a smile.

Theo gave her a quick kiss before picking up his father and carrying him over to where other members of the Fellowship of the Dragon were transfiguring cages to hold everyone who had surrendered. They had already taken care of everyone who had not.

XXX

On the other side of the forest, Ron, Astoria, Lucius, Narcissa and the baby were caught in the middle of a circle of Dementors while Wiley shot curses at them. They all kept running around in their small space to distract him, since he was obviously afraid of hitting the baby.

Ron's Jack Russell terrier worked on keeping the Dementors at bay while Hermione's otter chased her child around at all times.

"Can't you make it stronger, boy?" yelled Lucius who was growing rather tired of being in this ring they were trapped in.

"I've never been very good at Patronus'. Am I really the only one here who knows how to do it?" Ron looked at Lucius. "Surely you learned after you were drained into insanity by them?"

"Yes, I realize now that that probably would have been a wise decision. Alas, it was one I did not make."

Suddenly, one of Draco's and Hermione's dragons flew into their circle, engulfing them all in its light.

"This is Draco's Patronus, isn't it?" asked Astoria, getting dizzy as she watched the dragon circling around them.

"Yeah, but it doesn't seem to be keeping the Dementors back any," said Ron.

They all froze as it hit them at the same time. The dragon slowly disintegrated but the light now radiating off of them did not weaken.

Wiley shot a Killing Curse at Lucius while they all stood still, but it bounced right off and headed straight for him. He barely dodged it but, before he could even straighten up, Lucius was shooting one right back at him. He fell back dead.

"Now, the Dementors," said Narcissa, holding the baby tighter.

Hermione's otter floated in front of her and stopped beside the baby. He smiled and reached out for it. Then he sneezed on it.

The otter burst out in a gust of scattered light and engulfed the lurking Dementors, decaying their cloaks and then turning their skeletal bodies into dust.

They all stared wide-eyed at the peculiar sight in front of them, unable to move their gaze until every last Dementor was gone. Then they looked down at the baby. He drooled and kicked a little, paying them no mind. The Jack Russell terrier floated over to him and he immediately started laughing again, reaching out for the translucent dog and looking highly amused when his hands went right through it.

"Did … did that _just _happen?" asked Ron, incapable of taking his eyes off of the infant.

No one had an answer.

XXX

From where they stood in the forest, Draco, Hermione and Rita cold hear every word Kingsley's echoing voice had said.

"Ah, thanks, Beetle! You just won the war for us!" said Draco, still aiming his wand at her like it would serve a purpose.

Rita took a step back. Hermione aimed her wand now. She stopped.

Hermione smiled. "I tried to tell you that you had it wrong. You should have listened."

Rita looked at Hermione glowing in her blue light, and then at Draco glowing in his. She bolted.

"Oh, no you don't!" shouted Hermione. "_Avada Kedavra_!"

Rita dodged it and tried to head another way.

"_Avada Kedavra_!" Hermione tried again.

Rita dodged again. Then she smirked. "I told you it would take more than a Killing Curse to get me, Mrs. Malfoy."

Draco and Hermione exchanged a glance. She was right. They would need more and they would have to be clever about it. As much as they hated to admit it, Rita Skeeter was no idiot.

Rita began shooting blast after blast out of her wand, trying to distract them. While they did not get harmed like before, the gust of wind the spell created was still strong enough to send them sliding back a few steps.

Looking down at his essentially useless wand, Draco suddenly knew what he had to do. "Hermione!" he called.

She turned and he lifted his wand. Hermione nodded. She ran a few steps so Rita was now sandwiched between them.

Draco knew he had to aim to kill. There would be no Azkaban for this woman. She needed to be gone. Unfortunately, he just didn't know any spells other than the Killing Curse that would _actually_ kill someone.

But then he remembered something. The spell the painting of Gappelish had taught him to reveal the names on the Love Chamber door. He had forbidden Draco from using it anywhere but on the door. But why? It had to be strong and it was definitely worth a shot.

"_Avada Kedavra_!" shouted Hermione.

Rita dodged it and turned to look at Draco, knowing very well that it was his turn to shoot something at her. She readied her wand.

"_Infigelare_!"

He meant to aim it slightly to her right so she would dodge left, and straight into Hermione's line of fire. A light shot out of her chest and headed for Rita, hitting her dead on.

Rita gasped as she realized what had happened. She turned slowly and glared through her jeweled spectacles at Hermione as her body convulsed. And then she began to change. Her skin became thick and green, almost shell-like as extra squirmy arms - or maybe legs - shot out of her sides.

"Holy crap, she's becoming beetle!" Draco said to himself more than anyone.

"Yes, obviously, Draco!" said Hermione, taking several skeptical steps back. "What in the name of Merlin did you cast?"

"I have no idea," he said honestly.

Rita continued to transform until she was nothing but a giant beetle in front of them. She let out a weird clicking noise and had just opened her wings to try and fly off when something rumbled inside of her.

Draco and Hermione looked at each other, their eyes widening before they took off running in opposite directions. The explosion sent them both flying, remnants of beetle insides now stuck to their backs.

"Gross!" shouted Draco, trying to wipe some remainders of Beetle Skeeter off of him.

"EWW!" he heard Hermione shout behind him.

Draco quickly stood up and ran over to her. "Mione, are you all right?" he asked, falling down beside her.

"Couldn't you have chosen a less repulsive death?" she asked, taking out her wand and cleaning herself off.

"I suppose I could have. Do you know of any spells that will do that?"

"Just the one," she said, cleaning off the last of the beetle bits.

"Mind doing that for me as well, love?"

"Yes, I mind! I'm mad at you! How dare you cast that spell when I specifically told you not to!"

"Fine by me. I'll kiss you like this." Draco leaned forward.

Hermione put up a hand to stop him. "Oh, fine!"

The moment Draco was more or less clean, he grabbed Hermione's cheeks and pulled her face towards his, kissing her fervently. They stayed like that for a long while.

When their kiss ended, Draco looked deep into Hermione's eyes and stroked her cheek. "It's over, Mione," he whispered.

She smiled and shed a few tears of joy before kissing him again. "Draco … could we please go and find our baby now?"

Draco nodded and kissed her one last time before taking her hands and pulling both of them to their feet. Hermione made a small spark of light with her wand and sent it off to find human life. They followed it through the forest, not stopping until they heard several voices.

"Come on. Sneeze for your grandmother."

A baby cooed and then laughed.

"He is not going to do it again," said Lucius's voice.

"Maybe it was just a onetime anomaly." That was Astoria.

"Or maybe we just need to throw more dirt in his nose." That was -

"Dammit, Weasel!" shouted Draco, running out of the trees. He was a bit surprised to find all of them sitting in a circle on the ground, with his baby squirming on his mother's lap in the middle. "Why the hell are you throwing dirt on my son?" He aimed his wand. Hermione moved beside him and did the same.

"Because it was bloody amazing!" exclaimed Ron.

"You should have seen him, Draco," said Lucius proudly. "He sneezed on your wife's Patronus and it burst out over the Dementors -"

"Turning them all to dust!" finished Astoria. "It was …"

"Bloody amazing!" repeated Ron.

Hermione and Draco lowered their wands. She walked over and picked her son up. "Don't tell anyone about this," she said.

"Got it! Your secret's safe with us!" said Astoria, climbing to her feet and then helping Ron. Lucius and Narcissa followed suit.

"You all didn't get very far," said Draco, walking over to Hermione and joining her fawning over their son.

"Yes, well, once Wiley and the Dementors were dealt with, we heard the Minister's announcement," said Lucius. "There didn't seem much point in running after that."

"We need to go and check on everyone," said Hermione, though she made no attempt to move. She just could not get enough of him.

"What's this?" asked Ron, wiping some slime off of her shoulder.

Hermione looked at it and then at Draco. "Long story," she said.

XXX

Back on the battlefield, everyone was gathering together the remaining witches and wizards who had surrendered. While Pansy healed her mother's wounds, Goyle went in search of Blaise. He was not sure how much of the flames he had suffered or what had become of him.

When he got to the spot where Blaise had once been, he was nowhere to be found. Goyle began scanning the battlefield, his eyes stopping when they hit the slightly charred remains of Daphne's body. Blaise was sitting beside her, several burns marking his skin while his arms and legs were still bound. He must have crawled there.

Goyle slowly walked over and stopped behind him. Blaise was silent as he continued to stare at Daphne, no signs of whimpering, even as tears fell down his cheeks.

"Kill me," he finally said in a hoarse voice.

Goyle sighed. "No."

"Why not? I deserve it. I deserve to die after what I did to her."

"If you had done just that then maybe. But you have done more than just kill Daphne, Zabini. And, for that, you deserve so much worse than death."

Blaise clenched his eyes shut and finally let out a soft moan. "I only did it because of her. I never cared about all of this bloody power. You know I didn't. But, when her father asked, I thought it would win her over. I thought -"

"I don't really care what you thought. At one point, you should have realized that what you were doing was wrong -"

"I did -"

"- and _not_ just because she stopped wanting you. I feel no sympathy for you, Zabini. There was a time when I might have but, the moment you touched Astoria, all of that vanished. You deserve everything you get."

"You done with this one?" asked Ernie McMillan, coming up beside Goyle with Justin Finch-Fletchley.

"Yes. Take him away," said Goyle with utter disdain. He began to walk away as they each took one of Blaise's arms.

"Wait! WAIT! Please, just let me stay with her a little bit longer!"

Blaise pulled free of their clutches and crawled back towards Daphne. He cried as he leaned down to kiss her but, before he could, Goyle grabbed his shoulders and pushed him back.

"Daphne would not want your filthy lips touching her, you bastard!"

Blaise stared back at him, breathing heavily as Ernie and Justin grabbed ahold of his arms again.

"You never fucking deserved her, Goyle!" Blaise shouted as they dragged him away. "YOU NEVER FUCKING DESERVED HER!"

As soon as he was gone and his screams could no longer be heard, Goyle collapsed beside Daphne's body. He glanced over at her and sighed.

"Are you all right?"

Goyle looked up to see Pansy standing above him.  
"Fine," he said.

She sat down beside him. "I'm sorry about Daphne. As much as I hated her, I really didn't want her to die." A tear slid down her cheek. She wiped it away quickly.

"I know. Neither did I."

Pansy glanced sideways at him. "I thought you two reconciled?" she asked.

Goyle shook his head. "No, it was over. I just wanted her to get out of here."

"If she had then you'd be dead."

"Yeah. Not really sure how I'm supposed to feel about that one."

Pansy sighed and put her head on his shoulder. "Thank you for holding my hand when I was locked in the basement. If it weren't for you, I don't think I would be alive either."

Goyle smiled, "My pleasure," and grabbed her hand once more.

All of a sudden, people began to cheer. They both looked up to see Draco and Hermione walk out of the forest with a small bundle of something in Hermione's arms. Pansy and Goyle stood up and walked over.

"Hermione, thank Merlin you're all right!" said Ginny, giving her a hug before turning her attention to the baby. "What a perfect mix of Mommy and Daddy!" She tickled his little stomach.

"Is Skeeter gone?" asked Harry.

"Yes," answered Draco, "and she wasn't tidy about it." He wiped some leftover slime off of his arm.

"Is everyone who surrendered all locked up?" asked Lucius, walking out with Narcissa behind them.

"All taken care of," said George Weasley, trying to push forward to give his brother, Ron, a hug. The other Weasley's were quick to join him, pulling Astoria in with them.

"I think Zabini was the last one," said Goyle, just arriving with Pansy.

Hermione looked up from her son for a moment to glance at all of the faces around them. Harry, Ginny, the entire Weasley clan, Goyle, Pansy, Luna and Rolf were just running over, Neville and Hannah were helping control cleanup with the Minister, Theo and Katie were snogging against a tree. Almost everyone was accounted for but …

"Where are Phillip and Sophie?"

Everyone glanced around, looking unsure. Luna arrived just in time to hear the question, tears immediately entering her eyes.

"Phillip and Sophie are fine."

Hermione and Draco sighed in relief.

"They're with your friend's body," said Luna while Rolf put a comforting arm around her shoulders.

Draco's heart clenched. "Who?" he asked in a choked voice.

"Seth," finished Rolf, since Luna was now crying too hard to say it herself.

Hermione gasped as Draco's hand tensed tightly in hers. She looked over to see several tears dripping down his cheeks.

"Where are they?" he asked.

Rolf pointed.

Draco and Hermione pushed through the crowd and did not stop walking until they got to their friends. Phillip was sobbing over Seth's body while Sophie held onto him. Caroline was on his other side, stroking his hair while Jack sat beside her. Hermione whimpered when she saw Chastity's body lying beside his.

They all looked up as Draco and Hermione approached them.

"Oh, zank Merlin!" said Sophie, jumping to her feet and hugging both of them, holding them like she never wanted to let them go.

Phillip stood up and did the same. "And who is this?" he asked, wiping away his tears before rubbing the baby's head.

"We haven't decided yet," said Hermione, "but we're planning on keeping family tradition alive and naming him after a constellation." She looked over at Draco and squeezed his hand, but he was too focused on Seth's body to notice.

"Draco, stop that," said Phillip, grabbing his arm and shaking him until he responded. "I know what you're thinking. _This_," he pointed at the two bodies by their feet, "is not your fault. Seth and Chastity chose to be here. They wanted to fight. Just like everyone else."

"Well, maybe not 'im," said Sophie, motioning her head towards Zandicus, who was sitting against a tree several feet away.

"But he did," said Phillip. "We all did."

"Hermione, are you seriously standing on your feet after having a baby in the middle of a war?" asked Caroline from below them.

Hermione blushed. "I … took a Numbing Potion."

Draco's eyes widened. "You _what_?"

"I took a Numbing Potion, Draco," she repeated while rolling her eyes. "How did you think I was walking around?"

"I just figured Astoria was an amazing Healer! What the hell is wrong with you? Sit down!" Draco practically shoved Hermione down against a tree.

Hermione smirked and stuck her tongue out at him before pulling him down with her. "You need to rest just as much as I do."

As soon as Draco was sitting beside her, the baby cooed and reached out for him.

"I think he wants you to hold him for a while," said Hermione, handing him over.

Draco gladly took his son from her and cradled him in his arms.

They stayed there for a long while, watching as everyone worked to clean off the battlefield. Eventually, someone came for Seth and Chastity's bodies. Caroline and Jack followed them to make sure they got to the right place while Sophie and Phillip sat down against the tree just next to theirs.

Once everything was settled and it started to get dark, the alcohol came out. Ron and Harry brought them over shots of firewhiskey, but Draco insisted on taking the whole bottle.

They watched as everyone meshed together so well, like there had never been any division between them. Katie introduced Theo to her former Quidditch team. Goyle and Pansy shared a drink with Harry, Ron, Ginny and Astoria. Phillip and Sophie got up and joined Zandicus for a shot, or five. Narcissa chatted with Atticus Quartz about their school years and the two made plans to do something with a phial of ashes she was holding very carefully. Hermione didn't even have to ask. The lack of Ethan's presence already let her know that it was him in there. She snuggled closer into Draco's shoulder and cried even more than she already had been.

"War is bloody awful," she said, wiping her eyes.

"Yes," he said, kissing her forehead. "Let's hope that this was our last one for a while."

Hermione looked down at her baby, who was fast asleep in Draco's arms. She smiled. "What are we going to do about him?" she asked, stroking his cheek.

"Uh, raise and love him," said Draco, looking over and winking at her.

She smirked. "You know what I mean. Our baby sneezed and blew up Dementors. As much as I would like to deny it, we both know the prophecy was talking about him."

Draco nodded. "We do, but who says everyone else has to know that? We had a spell, Hermione, and it was a bloody good one. If we say the spell was the answer then no one is going to question it."

"You really think so?"

"I do," he said, once again kissing her forehead.

Hermione smiled and leaned up to kiss his lips. "So shall we think of a name?" she asked, taking a sip of their bottle of firewhiskey before feeding some to him.

"I suppose we do have a nice starry sky for inspiration. Close our eyes and point?"

Hermione smiled. "Close our eyes and point!"

Draco took his spare arm out from behind Hermione's back and linked his hand with hers. They closed their eyes and lifted their clasped hands, wiggling them around for a little while before coming to a halt. They opened their eyes and looked.

"Reticulum," said Hermione.

Both were silent.

Hermione glanced sideways at him. "Try again?"

Draco nodded. "Try again!"

They closed their eyes and lifted their hands, purposely trying to aim anywhere else in the sky. This time, they skeptically opened one eye at a time and looked.

"Those faded stars are something, right?" he asked.

Hermione smiled. "They are. That's Caelum."

"Ah," said Draco softly. "Caelum. That's not bad."

"I'm going to be honest, I was aiming for Orion, but Caelum … I like that."

"Me too," said Draco, lifting his son a little higher and nuzzling his nose against his cheek. "Caelum Malfoy."

"It definitely has a nice ring to it," said Hermione, leaning down and kissing her baby's cheek.

Draco leaned back again and held out his arm for Hermione to rest against. She snuggled into him, wrapping one arm around his waist while the other continued to stroke Caelum's soft head. She closed her eyes and began to sing.

_Are you sleeping under the willow?_

_Stars twinkling while your heart deep has bled._

_Lay yourself down upon the soft pillow._

_As true love enters the dreams in your head._

Draco laughed quietly and leaned his head against hers before joining in her song.

_When morning comes you will find him there._

_Waiting for you while his heart deep has bled._

_Love may be true but is not always fair._

_As visions of true love enter your head._

_The phoenix sings as it cries for you._

_Healing the wounds your heart deep has bled._

_Together you will leave all that you knew._

_True love is no longer a dream in your head._

And when the last verse was sung, Draco and Hermione drifted off to sleep. They were able to rest easy for the first time in months knowing that their family was finally together. And they were safe.


	41. All Was Well

**A/N: Yay! Last chapter! A longer Author's Note at the end! Enjoy! :o)**

_2 years later …_

"Places everyone! Places!" Kreacher ran around like a mad house-elf as he got everyone into position. He zoomed by Teddy and tossed a small pillow into his hands.

Teddy frowned. "Why am I always the ring bearer? Am I not old enough to be a groomsman yet?"

Draco laughed and ruffled his hair.

"Maybe at the next wedding," said Hermione, kissing the top of his head before fixing the mess Draco had made.

"I don't know why you're complaining," said Draco, playing with Teddy's hair again and smirking as Hermione narrowed her eyes at him. "I thought you wanted to walk down the aisle with your brother."

At his mention, Caelum looked up from where he was clinging to Draco's leg and grinned. He laughed as his father tried to shake him off.

"Cale, do you want to hold the pillow?" asked Teddy, holding it out to him.

Caelum's eyes lit up as he finally let go of Draco's leg and took the small pillow with the shiny rings on it from Teddy. He pulled at them but, luckily, they were fastened on by magic.

"I SAID PLACES!" shouted Kreacher in a panic as he ran by them again.

"You better go join your flower girls," said Hermione with a smirk. She fixed Teddy's hair one last time before sending him off.

After sharing a look with Draco, Teddy quickly changed his hair to a large, blue afro.

"Ted Remus Lupin-Malfoy, you will change your hair back immediately! Do you want to give poor Kreacher a heart attack?"

Teddy laughed and changed his hair back to the brown, slicked-back style they had chosen so he would match Caelum. It was a nice contrast with the two blonde flower girls, Victoire and Dominique. Of course, the bride and groom were not particularly close with Bill, Fleur or their children, but Teddy had made it very clear that if he and Caelum were going to be the ring bearers then the Weasley girls just _had_ to be their counterparts. It was next to impossible to say no to the persuasive six-year-old. And three-quarters.

"Get in line! Get in line!"

Draco and Hermione looked over to see Kreacher shoving Phillip, who was holding a small child clutching onto a familiar stuffed bear, and a pregnant Sophie towards them.

"Why are you still holding that?" shouted Kreacher, looking at the child as he pulled frantically at his ear hair.

Sophie laughed and took her daughter out of Phillip's hands. "I weell go drop Eveline off wiz Ginny and 'Arry."

"HURRY!"

Sophie looked at Hermione and rolled her eyes a little before walking towards the hall.

"Evie! Evie!" Caelum ran over to Sophie and stretched his hands up before she and Eveline could get very far.

"Oh, eef eet ees not my future son-een-law! You can geeve Evie a keess now, Caelum, but zen you weell 'ave to wait to see 'er until after ze ceremony."

Sophie leaned down and let Caelum give her daughter a kiss on the cheek. She was nine months younger than him, pretty much to the day, and Sophie already had great plans for their future.

When Caelum kissed Eveline, her pink dress suddenly turned green. He laughed. "Slyfwin gween better."

"Right," said Sophie, stroking his head while looking all around to make sure no one saw anything. "Do not forget to ask next time." She smirked at Draco and Hermione before finally walking into the hall.

"Slytherin green, Draco?" repeated Hermione, glancing sideways at him. He just smiled.

"Where is the other bridesmaid?" shouted Kreacher, running around in circles.

"Right here!" called Astoria, running into the room with Ron on her hand. Both of them looked a bit disheveled. She gave him a kiss before sending him into the hall to take his seat.

"Ah, newlywed bliss," said Draco as she walked up to them. He reached out and picked a random twig out of her hair. "When did we lose that, darling?"

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him. "If you keep it up, you can forget about that pre-reception shag I promised you."

"Then I would like to take this moment to offer my sincerest apologies," he said, putting his arms around her waist and pulling her close. He kissed her forehead, nose and cheeks several times before she finally caved and smiled. Then he went for the lips.

"Eww, gross!"

They both looked over to see Teddy and Caelum watching them. Teddy took his younger brother's hand and turned him in the opposite direction.

"Don't look, Cale. They're being icky again."

"Icky!" Caelum repeated while laughing.

"I love how Teddy takes the role of big brother so seriously," said Astoria, trying to fix her hair. Hermione took out her wand and did it for her.

Sophie walked back into the room just as the music started playing. "Where are ze bride and groom?" she asked while wrapping her arms around her husband.

"Kreacher has them hauled up in their dressing rooms," said Hermione. "Since they're walking down the aisle together, he doesn't want them to see each other until the last possible moment."

"Aw, how romantic," said Astoria with stars in her eyes. "I just love weddings."

"Not me. I'm over it," said Draco, wrapping his arms around Hermione's waist and slyly giving her stomach a rub. "I find that every wedding I go to, I end up comparing to my own."

Hermione smiled and put her hands on top of his.

Draco glanced into the hall. "We definitely have them beat on location."

"And _we_ have _you_ beat on location," said Phillip, kissing his wife's cheek.

Sophie nodded. "Ze library was beautiful, but Phillipe and I 'ad a place wiz sentimental value. Eet was where we first -"

"Shagged?" Draco cocked an eyebrow.

"No! Well … yes, but I was going to say where we first realized we 'ad feelings for each other."

"I think this place is perfectly lovely," said Astoria, glancing all around.

"You only say that because you got married in the Weasleys' backyard," said Draco. "Just like every other member of that family."

"And what's wrong with that?" she asked, crossing her arms. "I love that my new family has someplace so special to all of them. There is nowhere else in the world I would have rather gotten married."

A pause.

"The library was better."

"Draco!" Hermione smacked his arm. "To each his own."

"Right," he said, kissing her cheek. "But our own is better."

"The children are moving! The children are moving! Where's the first couple?"

"Oh! Zat ees us!" exclaimed Sophie, grabbing Phillip's hand and pulling him towards the aisle.

While the two of them got into position, Draco and Hermione poked their heads around the corner to catch a glimpse of Teddy and Caelum walking down the aisle with Victoire and Dominique. Teddy was working very hard to keep Caelum focused but it really was a lost cause.

"Your father better have remembered to turn on that Muggle video camera of his," whispered Draco.

Hermione looked around until she located him. "Doting grandfather at ten o'clock. He's got it pointed."

"But is it on?"

"It better be," she said, waving her wand at it just to be sure.

"Uh, Kreacher, my arm is bare," said Astoria as soon as Sophie and Phillip started heading down the aisle. "Did you forget someone?"

The house-elf started to dart around in a panic.

"Sorry! I'm here! I'm here!" said Theo, hurrying into the room. "Last minute washroom run." His eyes started following Kreacher around in circles. "Merlin, could someone please calm the bloody thing down?"

"Kreacher is not a _thing_, Theo. He is a house-elf," stated Hermione. "And you would be wise to remember -"

"PLACES!" Kreacher shoved Theo and Astoria down the aisle before running out of the room. A few seconds later, he was dragging Goyle into the room before darting off somewhere else.

Goyle looked at Draco and Hermione and smiled. "Don't know how you ever convinced us to hire him, Hermione. The damn elf makes me bloody frantic."

"Yes, well, you're just going to have to bear with it. Kreacher is the best at what he does, so if you want the perfect wedding then you're just going to have to deal with the crazy. He's the very first house-elf to start his own business, you know? He is an icon among all non-humans in the wizarding world and -"

"Yes, Mione. We have all read the brochure," said Draco, rolling his eyes.

"No, you didn't! It's still sitting on your desk, collecting dust!"

"I skimmed it."

"WHY ARE YOU NOT WALKING DOWN THE AISLE?"

Both Draco and Hermione jumped as Kreacher grabbed their wrists and shoved them on down. They barely got a glimpse back at Goyle as Pansy walked into the room, his eyes immediately lighting up.

The two of them walked down the aisle with ease. They had gotten a lot of practice lately, since Astoria and Ron had just gotten married last month, and Theo and Katie three months before that. Neville and Hannah had, of course, gotten married the previous year and even Draco's parents had recently renewed their wedding vows with a small ceremony held at the newly built Malfoy Manor.

That was the most exciting wedding of all, since it also marked the day they had moved out of Draco and Hermione's house. While it had been nice at first to have help with their unexpected newborn - especially after they had officially decided to adopt Teddy - they were happy to have their privacy again. Especially since Lucius and Narcissa could be a bit much at times. Or all of the time.

Speaking of which, Caelum had found his way onto Narcissa's lap and she was slyly slipping him a piece of candy. Hermione frowned. With that and cake later, there was no way she and Draco would be getting any private time tonight. But she supposed that came with the territory. At least they had their pre-reception shag planned.

The two of them got to the end of the aisle and separated. Everyone turned and looked as Goyle and Pansy walked down the aisle together. There had been a long debate before they decided on this. Both had lost their fathers during the war - Pansy with little sympathy, Goyle with plenty - and Goyle's mother wanted nothing to do with him when it was all said and done.

Pansy's mother was, of course, still around but she hadn't quite been the same since killing her own husband. Pansy tried to explain to her that the fire Rita had cast would have killed him anyway, but that did not change the fact that she was the one to cast the spell that ended his life. She sat in the front row now, keeping to herself and barely smiling as her daughter walked joyously down the aisle.

Hermione chuckled a little when her own mother walked right by Mila to snap a few photos of the couple en route. She and Wesley made a point to be around a lot over the last couple of years and had actually bonded quite a bit with the witch and wizard they more or less considered orphans. Pansy hardly even brought to light the fact that they were Muggles anymore. She liked the Grangers, as much as it pained her to admit it.

Pansy and Goyle faced each other and smiled brightly when they arrived at the altar. They had not gotten together right after the war like everyone had expected, and had only started dating almost a year later. While she tried to hide it, Pansy was greatly damaged by everything that had happened to her while locked in that basement.

It was only after hearing Pansy's horror stories that Astoria was finally able talk to Ron about what had happened to her, and start to heal and move on herself. The two bonded over it, and Astoria still very much considered Goyle to be like a brother to her.

Sophie and Phillip, on the other hand, took a little more time to warm-up to them, but their friendship officially started when Goyle quit the Ministry and started working at Thinx. Pansy visited him there often and the rest just sort of happened. Eventually, their anger at Pansy for being there when Sophie was tortured became gratitude, once they realized that if she hadn't been then there was a very good chance the others would not have stopped until Sophie was dead. It may have taken a while, but they got there.

The time came for Pansy and Goyle to exchange rings. Teddy had to get up to go and retrieve Caelum and the pillow. Caelum happily ran up with his brother and Draco took the rings from him, handing the bride's to Hermione. After that, Teddy tried to drag Caelum back to his seat, but he was more interested in hanging onto Draco's leg again. Draco locked eyes with Goyle. He laughed and nodded, letting him know that it was fine.

Caelum stayed up there for the rest of the ceremony, eventually leaving Daddy to run over to Mommy. Hermione picked him up and held him while Pansy and Goyle recited their vows. He helped her wipe her eyes as she sobbed throughout the speech Pansy had written, thanking Goyle for all he had done for her. To help her move on.

"… then I declare you bonded for life."

Everyone cheered as Goyle and Pansy shared their first kiss as husband and wife, none clapping more enthusiastically than Caelum in Hermione's arms. In fact, he clapped so much that sparks shot out of his hands and rained over them like glitter. Astoria was quick to pull out her wand and make it look like she did it.

Hermione turned around and slyly whispered, "Thank you," to her.

As they all headed back down the aisle, Draco took Caelum from Hermione and put him on his shoulders. Hermione beckoned Teddy over and she held one of his hands while Draco held the other. It was hard to say whether more people were aiming their cameras at the newlyweds or at the little family walking just behind them but, either way, there would nothing but happiness reflected in those photos.

XXX

After taking all of the professional photos, Draco and Hermione sneaked away for a little private time. The grandparents had the children and the two of them were desperate for a moment alone.

They slipped through the corridors of the building, purposely heading in the opposite direction of the banquet hall and found a dark corner. Draco slammed Hermione against the wall and immediately started snogging her senseless.

"Merlin, you look beautiful today," he said while running his hands from hips to breasts.

"Yet you can't wait to get me out of this dress," she said with a chuckle. His lips moved to her neck. "Um, Draco … maybe we should find an _actual_ room for this."

"Why? I'm fine right here," he said, giving her breasts a tight squeeze before moving his lips down to her collarbone. "Come on, Mione. Be spontaneous with me."

Hermione bit her lip to stifle a moan. "Well … all right. But we'll have to be quiet about it."

Draco smiled in sweet victory. He trailed his lips further down her collarbone and to the crevice between her breasts. Then he kept going, laying soft kisses on her until he was on his knees, stopping in front of her stomach. He caressed it with his hands before looking up at her. They smiled at each other. He kissed it gently before climbing back to his feet and finding her lips once more.

"I love you," he whispered while using his hands to bunch up her long dress.

"I love you too," she whispered back.

Hermione's hands had just found the button on his trousers when they both heard a high-pitched little chuckle. Their lips froze as they slowly glanced downwards. Caelum was beaming as he stared back at them with his father's gray eyes. He lifted his arms.

"Mommy!"

Draco let Hermione's dress fall back down while she quickly removed her hands from his trousers.

"Caelum! Where are your grandparents?" she asked, lifting him up.

"Ditched 'em!" he said joyously.

Draco let out a deep, throaty groan. "Sometimes, I dread the fact that he is so much like me." He took Hermione's free hand and the three of them headed back towards the banquet hall. "How many years until he hates us again?"

"I think we have at least ten. Maybe a little less if we're lucky."

Draco groaned again. "Perfect."

XXX

"Why are you not drinking any champagne, 'Ermione?" asked Sophie while they sat at their table, watching as Goyle and Pansy shared their first dance as husband and wife.

"Sophie, you know I can't stand the stuff," answered Hermione, paying her friend little mind.

"Zen 'ow about some wine?" Sophie held up a wine bottle as an offering and arched an eyebrow.

"No, I am really quite all right."

"I'll take it here, Soph," said Draco, yanking the bottle out of her hands and pouring himself a large glass. "I am going to need lots of this if I have to sit here and listen to any more of Weasel's yammering."

"What?" said Ron, shrugging innocently. "All I'm saying is, it would be funny to use a Time-Turner to go back four or five years, find Hermione and tell her that in the future she would be married to Draco Malfoy _and_ the maid of honor at Pansy Parkinson's wedding. Tell me that would not be hilarious!"

"Yes, and while we're there, we can tell the past you that you're still an annoying little git who is -"

"Draco!"

"- married to a Slytherin! That was all I was going to say, darling. Honest." Draco leaning over to give Hermione a kiss.

"Uhuh." She was not fooled. "To be fair, I am positive that if someone went back in time to tell me that, I would have thought they'd gone mad."

Draco started to grimace.

"Don't you dare tell me you wouldn't have thought the same thing!"

And he quickly pulled it back. "Touché."

"Are you _sure_ you do not want any wine, 'Ermione? As you know, I cannot 'ave any because of little Seth 'ere." Sophie patted her stomach.

"At this time, the bride and groom would like to invite everyone to join them on the dance floor," the singer of the band announced from the stage.

"That's our cue," said Draco, taking Hermione's hand and pulling her towards the dance floor. When they got there, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. "I think Sophie is onto us."

"Yes, I suppose she is," said Hermione, glancing sideways as Sophie pulled Phillip onto the dance floor. She smirked.

"Maybe we should put her out of her misery and just tell her," said Draco.

"Not yet," said Hermione, wrapping her arms tighter around his neck and clonking her forehead against his. "At least for tonight, let's just let it be ours."

"And the boys?"

Hermione pulled away and scanned the room until she found Teddy dancing a few feet away with Victoire while Fleur and Emily snapped photos. She then looked around again and, this time, found Narcissa holding Caelum and swinging him around the dance floor while he laughed joyously.

"Hopefully, the two of them can keep their little traps shut."

Draco laughed. "I wouldn't bet on it." He looked over at Teddy and frowned. "I wish everyone would stop trying to marry them off already. At least one boy in this family needs to carry on the Malfoy womanizing tradition."

"Merlin, I hope not."

"It will be hard to do that with all of these people planning their weddings before they even hit puberty," said Draco, choosing not to hear her.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

Just then, Ginny walked by them holding Eveline, while Harry trailed behind her holding their son, James. Caelum squealed when he saw her, squirming so that Narcissa would put him down. He ran over and pulled at Ginny's dress until she put Eveline down, sticking his tongue out at James as he made the small girl and her stuffed bear dance with him.

"And the Malfoy, Potter rivalry lives on," Draco said proudly.

"Say what you want, it is clear that both of our sons are already ladies men."

Draco and Hermione continued to dance well into the night, taking all of the time they could get alone while their parents tried to distract the children. At one point, Goyle and Pansy walked over to them.

"I think you should know that your son just tried to make our cake fly out the window when he found out it wasn't chocolate," said Goyle.

"What?" snapped Hermione, looking all around until she located Caelum pouting in a chair while Wesley scolded him. He was the only one willing to do it, since the other three grandparents all clearly thought this mischievous act was adorable.

"It's fine. Lucius caught him and flew it back down before anyone noticed." Pansy smirked. "You two sure have your work cut out for you."

"Yeah," agreed Goyle. "I think he might even be worse than you were as a kid, mate, and at least three times more powerful."

Draco and Hermione looked at each other and groaned.

Just then, someone grabbed onto Hermione's shoulders and used her as a shield. She glanced behind her to see who it was. "Grandmother, what are you doing?"

"SHH! Don't let him see me!" Regina whispered harshly.

"Regina, you old bag! So glad to see you're still here! I thought for sure it was past your bedtime," said Pansy, smiling wickedly.

"Shut it, wench!" Regina said back to her with a smirk. "Shit! Here he comes! Quick, play it cool!"

They all put on their best casual faces as Rosmerta walked by with her father. He looked at the old woman and gave her a curt nod. "Regina."

"Sup," she said, coolly nodding back.

He and Rosmerta walked on.

"_Awkward_!" she said as soon as he was gone. "Why the hell did you invite him, halfwit?"

"The same reason I invited you, you decaying corpse. I was being polite."

Regina and Pansy glared at each other for a long moment before eventually cracking smiles.

"I've missed you, you little tart. Now that this damn wedding is over and done with, you'll need to come over for dinner more. Everyone in my family is _so boring_."

"Grandmother!" shouted Hermione.

She leaned into Pansy, held up her hand dramatically and whispered, "See what I mean? All a bunch of drags. Well, except for the little one."

Right on cue, Caelum ran by squealing while Emily chased after him. Draco ran interference and grabbed Caelum by the waist, tossing him into the air before catching him and kissing his cheek. The child giggled in delight.

"I thought your mother and I told you to be a good boy today."

"I am!" he said brightly.

"Is that why you were in timeout just now?" asked Hermione, crossing her arms.

Caelum pouted. "Grandpa mean."

"Oh, now that hurts," said Wesley, walking over with Lucius. "Now, Caelum, you know Grandpa did not want to punish you, but you cannot go around making cakes fly off just because you don't like the flavor."

"Why?"

"Don't worry, don't worry," said Narcissa, coming over. "I have straightened it all out. The house-elves in the kitchen are going to whip together a chocolate cake just for my little pride and joy here," she said, tickling his belly.

"Yay!" Caelum held his hands out and hugged her.

"I really don't think the flavor of the cake is the issue here," said Hermione, but no one heard her. They were all just so happy to see the look on her son's cute, little face when he got what he wanted.

"Would you mind eef Eveline shared your cake, Caelum?" asked Sophie walking over with her daughter in her arms. "Chocolate ees 'er absolute favorite."

"Me share wif Evie!" he said happily.

"Where's Phillip?" asked Hermione, fiddling with the little girl's hair while both sets of grandparents went off to dance with one another.

"Talking business wiz George," answered Sophie with a roll of her eyes. "Ever since Weasleys' Weezard Wheezes became ze first shop to start a website on Zinx's weezard eenternet, ze two of zem cannot get enough of each other."

"Caelum, won't you grace the bride with a dance?" asked Pansy, holding out her arms. He happily jumped into them and let her swing him around the dance floor.

As soon as they went twirling off, Eveline reached out for Goyle. He smiled and looked at Sophie. "May I?"

She gladly handed off her daughter. "Oh, I am so 'appy we are done wiz weddings for a while," she said as soon as they were gone.

"I wouldn't be so sure," said Hermione. "Rolf and Luna were back in town last week and he and Draco ran an errand together that neither will tell me about." She glanced sideways at her husband.

Draco smirked. "My lips are sealed."

"And after zem, we are done, right?"

Draco cocked an eyebrow. "What about Caroline and -?"

"Do not say eet!" shouted Sophie, holding up her hand to silence him. "I steell cannot believe she ees dating zat … zat -"

"Zandicus?" finished Draco.

"I told you not to say eet!"

Draco laughed. "Come on, Soph. He's not all bad. Remember, he had every right to take the company name back after the war and he didn't do it."

"Because 'e felt guilty."

"Right!" exclaimed Hermione. "Because he's _human_ after all. And she's much happier with him than she ever was with Jack."

Sophie groaned. She looked over to see Caroline talking animatedly with Phillip and George. It was true. She had not been the same since Seth's death and, only after starting to date Zandicus a few months back, had that spark in her finally started to return. None of them had even realized the extent of the love she had felt for Seth. Not even Sophie. All of them had suspected a crush, but love? She had hid it well.

"Whatever. At least 'e could not make eet."

"Did you know that Neville told me Zandicus and Caroline go to visit Seth's mother together?" said Hermione.

Sophie groaned again. "Stop trying to 'umanize 'im, 'Ermione, or else I am going to expose your secret to everyone!"

"What secret?" asked Draco, trying to get Sophie's attention on him so she wouldn't notice Hermione blush.

"_You know_, Draco Malfoy! I am onto ze two of you!" she said, glancing down at Hermione's stomach. "But, when you do come out wiz eet, I better be one of ze first to know!"

Hermione smirked. "If there is anything we decide to share, Sophie, I can assure you that you will definitely be there when it happens."

Sophie smiled. "Good. I am going to try and retrieve my 'usband. Wish me luck!" She scuttled off.

The moment she was gone, the song that was playing ended and a new, familiar one began.

"Ouw song! Ouw song!" they heard Caelum shout close by. He leapt out of Pansy's arms and ran over to his parents, holding his hands up for one of them to grab him. Hermione did just that.

"_Are you sweeping under da weellow?_" he sang.

"_Stars twinkling while your heart deep has bled_," Hermione joined in.

Draco looked all around until he located, Teddy. He walked over and snatched him away from Regina, who was forcing him to dance with her, and carried him over to Hermione and Caelum.

"_When morning comes you will find him there_," they all sang as they swayed together on the dance floor. "_Waiting for you while his heart deep has bled. Love may be true but is not always fair. As visions of true love enter your head._"

Caelum smiled as he hung tightly onto his mother's neck, eyes slowly beginning to close. Years may have past, but this song was still the only thing that settled him. Draco gave both his and Teddy's heads a rub before leaning in and kissing his wife. Maybe they didn't get to shag as much as he would have liked, but this was still the happiest he had ever been.

XXX

After the wedding, Draco and Hermione headed home with their children in their arms. They took them upstairs where they helped them change out of their formalwear and into their pajamas before doing the same.

Draco had just walked over to Hermione and pulled her in for a kiss when their door burst open and both boys ran in. Caelum was waving a book.

"Mommy! Daddy! We wead?"

"He wants to read _The Hobbit_," said Teddy, taking the book from Caelum and handing him LD. He snuggled the Pygmy Puff against his face. "I told him he's too young but he won't listen."

"Yes, he rarely does," Draco said proudly. "All right, Cale. Go to your room and -"

"No! Big bed! Big bed!" Caelum yipped while dancing around with LD, eventually climbing onto his parents' bed.

Draco and Hermione looked at each other and smirked. "Oh, all right," she caved. She went over and joined him. Teddy soon followed. "If you ask nicely, maybe your father will go downstairs and make us all some hot chocolate."

Both boys' eyes lit up.

"Yay! Daddy!"

"Yes, Daddy, please?" asked Teddy.

Well, how could he say no to that? "You better not start without me," Draco said sternly before heading downstairs.

Draco walked into the kitchen and immediately went to work on making four mugs of hot chocolate. While he used his wand to stir, he noticed an ugly green beetle crawling on their wall. He walked over and stared at it for a good, long moment before grabbing a pot and smashing the life out of it. They did not like beetles in this household, and didn't use magic to zap them either. They had learned their lesson the first time.

Once the hot chocolate was finished, he put all four mugs on a tray and floated them up to the third floor. When he got there, Hermione, Teddy and Caelum were all holding hands while jumping wildly on the bed, poor LD bouncing on Caelum's shoulder while Crookshanks lay casually, licking himself on a pillow. Draco used his wand to put the tray down on the dresser before leaping up and joining them.

When the boys finally wound down, they all took a mug and settled onto the bed. Teddy started reading with Caelum and LD between his legs and the book, while Hermione leaned into Draco beside them. Crookshanks trotted over and nestled beside her.

Hermione took the book when Teddy started to get tired and, when she started to drift herself, Draco took his turn.

By the time he finished the chapter they were on, Draco looked up to see that everyone had drifted off to sleep. He kissed Hermione's temple before closing the book and carefully moving off of the bed. He took all of their empty mugs out of their hands and put them back on the tray, planning to deal with them in the morning.

Draco went over to Caelum, who was lying sprawled across Teddy, and threw a blanket over the two of them, leaning down and giving them each a kiss. He and Hermione did not know what was in store for Caelum's future but they did know that they were going to be there for him every step of the way. He was destined to do great things but, for now, they just wanted him to live a normal and happy life. No one could deny that this was exactly what he had. Minus the occasional flying cake.

When Draco turned, Polly hooted from where she had settled on the wardrobe, keeping an eye on the family below her.

He smiled and said, "Good girl," before lying back down beside his wife, wrapping his arm around her and gently stroking her stomach. They had only just found out yesterday that she was expecting another child. A girl they were going to name Andromeda. Or Andy, as Caelum had already nicknamed her.

When the Healer had first told them the news, Draco could not remember a time where he had ever felt happier. He wanted to be there for everything. He had missed out on so much before, and he could not wait to share and enjoy this pregnancy with his family. This time, he would not miss a moment.

Before using his wand to turn out the lights, Draco looked up at the clock above their dresser. Hermione didn't even stir as it ticked away, all four names on it currently pointed at 'HOME'. He smiled and waved his wand, making the entire room go dark. The sound of the ticking had not pained Hermione for nearly two years. All was well.

The End

**A/N: So I hope you all enjoyed the somewhat sequel to 'Summer of the Dragon'. Thank you for sticking with me this far and I hope you liked the ending!**

**Just to be clear, there will be no sequel to this story. This is it. Though, I have been playing with the idea of a prequel that follows Narcissa and Lucius around during their time at Hogwarts, mainly because I loved Ethan so much and would love to give him more of a story. It would start in their fourth year and end around the time Lucius and Narcissa got married, or Draco was born. Not sure yet. It's just an idea. Still don't know if I'm even going to do it or not.**

**I also have another idea for a Draco and Hermione story. It would probably be darker than this one, because it would be in an Alternate Universe where Voldemort won and Hermione was forced to be a slave. After her escape, she is nearly captured again until fate steps in and Death Eater, Draco Malfoy, makes a move that saves her life. That is all I will say for now.**

**I do have another non-fanfiction project I am working on right now and need to finish that before I even think about writing another story for this site. Maybe I'll end up writing both of these stories, maybe I'll end up writing neither. We'll see!**

**Thanks again for reading! Your devotion and reviews are greatly appreciated!**

**- Lena**


End file.
